A Different Reality
by mirus.ena
Summary: AU. I woke up with a sort of amnesia and meet Harry Potter after that there's my pureblood family. Wonderful! Now aside from the idea that Harry Potter could be a time-traveler, the fates gave me a prophecy that ties me to the self-absorbed git. How lovely! And that's sarcasm talking. How am I supposed to deal in living here then undoing any mess he does! I hate you fates!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy this fic, it was a silly idea at first, but I thought what the heck. I may as well put it out there. Ideas just kept coming.**

* * *

I woke up gasping for air, yet I couldn't even remember why I needed air so much. When my vision cleared up I met green eyes.

"Are you okay?" the person asked me

I sat up "Can you pinch me?" I asked holding out my arm.

He stared at me almost like I was crazy. Instead I dropped my arm and looked around the room. The place seemed familiar, at the edge of my eyes I could see a door frame standing on itself. I turned to the frame and realized that we were in the room where the veil is. I looked back at the person in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, but to me it sounded ridiculous as it was already obvious who was in front of me.

"Harry"

"Are you sure it's not Danielle Radcliffe?" I asked you know just to be sure.

"Sorry?"

I tried.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I'm..."

That's strange. I couldn't remember my name, but I can remember my parent's even the person in front of me.

"I can't remember." I answered.

"You have amnesia."

"No. I don't have amnesia." I said. "Why are you here?

"What do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to be here." I told him, that's when we heard the sound of a door opening.

Harry Potter then pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I moved away from him then, yes, it was only a stick but he's a freaking wizard!

"I'm sorry" he said to me "but no one can find out I've been here. Obliviate."

The next I opened my eyes it was to meet brown eyes.

"You okay, kid?" The woman asked me as I got to a sitting position.

"Fine." I answered, and I do recall getting obliviated by Potter. Oh, Potter, when I see you...

"What are you doing in the veil room?" she asked me then I noticed her hair changed colour from brown to blue, it was then I realized it was Nymphadora Tonks.

"I don't know." I answered her.

"Do you know who you are?"

I shook my head. It was the truth. I didn't know who I was.

"Oh" She stared at me for a while "Come on then, let's get you to see one of the Department of Mysteries personnel. If it's in this department they may have an idea."

I got up to my feet and followed her out of the room. We entered the room with the prophecies and out. We walked down the hall and bypassed the lift to end up in a larger room with five desks inside and another inner room. The room was almost empty except for one man, his faced looked well I'm not sure how to describe it but I think he looked like he was mourning and when he looked at us it was uncomfortable.

"Yes, what do you need from our department?" he asked us.

"There was report about a suspicious person in your department. I came here to find the person, only I found this little girl in the veil room unconscious. She doesn't know who she is."

Girl? I don't recall being a girl. Wait, was I even a boy? Argh! Stupid memories! Why can't I remember my name or anything about myself?

The man looked at me for a while before recognition lit in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but maybe." he said more to himself than to us "Will you two please follow me, maybe, this will solve who this girl is."

We followed him out of the office, past the lift and back to the prophecy room. We passed by aisles and aisles of prophecies until we stopped by the number twenty seven. The Unspeakable, I think that was what the department of mysteries personnel were called, had me come forward and urging me to take the large orb on the third shelf from the bottom.

"Are you sure that prophecy is hers?" I heard come from Tonks.

"We will find out." He answered.

With a nod from him I took the orb from the shelf. It lit up and I heard a voice

 _"Born in a family of pure_

 _A century passed the last to enter the school made by four_

 _The first to enter shall be lost to time_

 _And shall return before the start_

 _To meet one who has passed through_

 _One that seeks to fix what is not broken brings endless ripples_

 _Alone does this person bring disarray_

 _But together they shall open the path."_

I turned to the two adults in the room with me as I held the orb.

"Did you hear it?" I asked them.

"Child, only one person can hear the voice of that prophecy."

"Who?"

"The owner themselves"

You have to be kidding me? I have a prophecy? Not only that it seems like I've met the one who's going to bring trouble into this world.

"And you child, your name is Kellina Fawley."

"Fawley?" I said. I don't recall that name being mentioned in the books before.

"One of the sacred twenty eight like the Blacks and Malfoys." Tonks said.

I stared at them, and only one word came from my mouth. "What?"

Tonks blinked at me before she realized that I don't have any recollection of who I am.

"Right, sorry. You don't remember anything probably even about us." she said smiling before turning to the old man "What now? You recognized her earlier, you know who she is, but you wanted to be sure."

"Yes. I did not want to give the Fawley's false hope about her. I had to be sure."

"What do I do with this?" I asked him raising the orb.

"You can keep it." He told me. "It is yours."

"It's heavy." I replied.

Tonks chuckled before she pulled out her wand and shrank the orb to a marble for me.

"There, don't lose it."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Now, then, shall we head back to the office? I would need to make a firecall to the Fawley's. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you again, Miss Fawley."

I was told to sit down for a while and Tonks left saying she had to report at the Auror's office. She didn't ask me if I saw anyone as she roused me up from unconsciousness. The Unspeakables office was creepily quiet and disconcerting. There were a few people in the office. I can't imagine what they work on in this department. It'll probably remain a mystery.

It was boring having to wait. The old man said a member of the Fawley family was coming to pick me up. I don't even know how long that would take. I looked around for a mirror. I was curious. I didn't know how I looked like since my memories were of no help to my identity that moment. The Unspeakable said I'm Kellina Fawley, someone from a pureblood family.

"dov'è lei?" I heard come from the entry way.

I looked towards the entryway see the old man walking in step with a younger man with black hair and blue eyes wearing dark blue robes over a suit. When he saw me, his steps hastened as he went towards me and pulled me into a crushing hug. I was shocked by the impromptu hug. When he released me from the hug he gave me a sunny smile.

"Mi dispiace ti ho sorpresa?" he said to me

"Sorry, but I don't understand." I told him.

Surprise was on his face then.

"Did you also forget how to speak Italian?" he asked me

"I don't remember anything." I shook my head.

A frown came on his face. He was going to leave me isn't he? I'm not really the one he's looking for. I'm going to end up as an orphan in this world and with no connections to anyone. Can I even use magic?

"It's alright, dear sister." He said to me smiling although I could sense sadness from him. "You will learn the language again and a lot of things."

"Sister?"

"I'm Exxion Fawley. You're sibling." He answered. "I understand you have questions. I'll answer them once we get home. Mother and Father will be thrilled to see you." Exxion by then turned back to the old man "Thank you sir for calling me."

"It was nothing." The old man answered before he returned to his desk.

"Shall we go dear sister?" Exxion turned his attention to me, and he was still smiling at me.

I just nodded to him and followed him out of the room, into the lift and we stood in front one of the many floos at the entryway.

"We'll be travelling by floo." He told me as he offered his hand to me. "We'll go together. You might end up in someone else's fireplace."

I looked at his hand then at him. Can I really trust him? I only find out I'm a pureblood, my fate and that what I came from this world from the start? I can't easily trust anyone. I don't really have anything to lose so I took his outstretched hand.

We stepped into the fireplace and green flames came around us and blocking the view of the ministry. Somehow I felt scared, I couldn't help but grip his hand which he squeezed back. I looked back at him; he was smiling kindly at me. I looked away and at the green flames around us then disappeared and I followed him as he took a step out of the fireplace.

There was a crack from in front of us and a house elf stood where the sound came from. When the house elf looked at me, its tennis ball eyes started to water.

"Yres, good timing as always, could you clean up my sister's room and do you know where Mother and Father are?"

"They... be in the garden, Master Exxion, Yres be cleaning up right away." The house elf, called Yres looked at me smiling. "Yres is glad to have you back Miss Kellina."

"Exxion?" I spoke up after the house elf disappeared.

"Yes?"

"Erhm, I..." I didn't know what I wanted to tell him, but I was anxious.

"It's alright, dear sister." He smiled at me. "Come on, I can't wait to see Mother and Father's reaction."

I followed after Exxion as we passed by some rooms and two hallways. I hope this place wasn't that large, I would have trouble finding my way. We exited the house by two white glass paned doors to a porch and then a garden. There was a white round metal table on the porch and four chairs around it, two chairs occupied by a man and woman around the ages of forty I think. The man had a similar appearance to Exxion, only his eyes and chin came from the woman, who I think were our parents.

"Padre, madre, sono tornato" Exxion said sounding giddy as he planted a kiss on our mother's cheek. Dear Merlin, help me! How can I possibly understand what they're talking about if I don't know Italian!

"You were in a rush to leave at that." The man said looking up from the book he was reading. "Another problem with the prototype?"

Oh, please just keep speaking in English!

"No, the firecall came from the department of mysteries."

I saw our mother roll her eyes.

"What now? Trying to tell us how sorry they are for not finding our daughter until now, your older sister?" She spouted in irritation.

Another jaw dropping news, I'm his older sister?!

"How many times would that be now? Fifteen?"

"No, mother, they didn't call to apologize." Exxion explained.

"Well, just spit it out." Our father said impatiently. "If they didn't call to apologize again then just say it. I would like to return to my book young man."

"Really, father, you're impatient as always." My younger brother shook his head but from his voice he was amused. "It's about my sister."

"What about her?"

He didn't answer, but looked at me instead. I remained standing inside by the door as he told me. If he was looking at me that was my cue, right? I walked pass the doorway to hear a gasp from both of them as I stood next to Exxion.

Looking at their faces they were clearly surprised to see me and our mother had tears falling down from her eyes.

"Are you really Kellina?" Our father asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything."

"Tell us, where did they find you?"

"In a room with only a veil inside" I answered.

"The same room they found your pendant." Our mother said.

"We can't be too sure, what if it's not her?" Our father said.

"Oh, Deus, look at her. She looks the exactly the same as she did all those years, the same when she disappeared."

"How did they confirm that she's really your sister, Exxion?"

"The Unspeakable mentioned having her hold my sister's prophecy which she has in her pockets from what I was told." Exxion answered.

"Do you have it with you?" I was asked.

I nodded and pulled out the marble in my pocket.

"A marble?" Our father looked at it.

"The lady who found me shrunk it for me." I answered.

Exxion unshrunk the orb for me, and I had to hold it with two hands. It lit up again and I could hear the same voice saying the same prophecy. Our father pulled out his own wand and tapped the orb saying something in latin. The voice repeated my fate and as it dimmed down; our mother then lunged at me hugging me tightly like how Exxion did.

"Oh, my baby, you're back. You're really back." She said and I could tell she was smiling as she hugged me. When she released me, she held my face with both of her hands looking at me with her tear streaked faced before kissing me on the head.

Our father approached me, kneeled in front of me and pulled me into a hug. The hug was warm, but I was confused inside. I felt compelled to hug them back, but I restrained myself from doing so. I have no memories of being from this world nor do I even know them. Even if they really are my parent's here, they're strangers to me even my so called younger brother, who is older than me right now. How old am I anyway?

"We have to have a feast." Our mother said getting to her feet. "I'll go to the kitchens and make your favourite."

Our mother entered the house just father stood up straight.

"Sally, she hasn't been this happy since you disappeared Ina."

"She's happy enough to..." I trailed off not knowing what Sally, our mother does when she's in a jolly state.

"Bake, dear sister." Exxion told me chuckling. "It's been a while since mother did bake. I miss the brownies and the cakes she makes."

"Yes." Deus, our father held his chin. "It has been a while but..."

"But?" I wondered.

Deus looked down at me.

"It's nothing dear. How about I let your younger brother here show you the house? You don't remember anything after all, must be the effects of time taking you from us."

"You know about my prophecy?" I asked him.

Deus smiled at me sadly. "Exxion, you go and show your sister to her room and the other rooms. I'll see you later at dinner."

I followed Exxion back into the house we went down the same hallway and turned left this time, not straight where the floo room was. The first door we approached he told me was the broom closet, where our brooms were and father's broom collection was placed. We passed the door and by passed a doorway which showed the dining room and through those swinging doors was the kitchen and from the kitchen I could hear singing.

"That's mother, she loves to sing when she bakes. The house elves love singing along with her." Exxion told me.

Just near the dining room was the stairs, we went up the stairs to the second floor. On the second floor, he showed me our library, an empty room he said that was used for spell practice or duelling or special occasions, our parent's master bedroom, his room that was half as large as our parent's room which also contained his study room and was pretty normal, but then he must be hiding something in here, and then there's my room.

My room had light green wallpaper with leaves as the design; there was a bookshelf which contained some wizard fairy tales, two or three language books, a herbology book, there's even one about notable wizards through the century, quidditch through the ages and others I didn't recognize. Beside the bookshelf was a comfortable looking armchair and on the other side of the bookshelf was a study desk and chair. The windows were on the far back of the room, a couple of feet away from my bed which was facing the bookshelf and desk. On the bed were two stuffed toys, a bear and the other one's a fox. There was also another door, when I opened it, it was walk-in closet and further in was my personal bathroom. I went back to where Exxion was lying on my bed. I stood there for a while before I decided to join him.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Don't you have any questions?"

"How old was I when I disappeared?"

"Nine, you didn't age the last I saw you."

"When was that?"

"On your birthday, the day you turned nine, June seven. Father brought you with him to work, he didn't know about your prophecy beforehand. It was only when you disappeared did your prophecy show up. It's been—"

I held up my hand to stop him from saying how long I disappeared, to be honest I didn't want to know, to me I felt old if I found out.

"You don't have to tell me how long it was, I'm fine with knowing when my birthday is." I told him.

Exxion chuckled then, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess our roles are reversed then? I'm the older brother now, literally even."

"What are we, Exxion?" I asked him, although I already know the answer. It was just so we could talk about something. It was awkward being with him.

"You're a witch and I'm a wizard. We're one of the few on the world that can do magic with the wave of a wand."

"Our family is one of the sacred twenty eight, right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"The lady that found me when she found out who I was she told me that the Fawley family is one of the sacred twenty eight."

"Yes, our family is one of the sacred twenty eight. Our family respects pureblood traditions, but isn't greatly affected by it. Like for example, one of the most traditional families like the Malfoys, they stuck to having only marriages with someone from a pureblood family. Our family, well, in our family tree, we don't have any muggleborn ancestors."

"What do you mean? Isn't that almost the same as having only pureblood ancestors?"

"We don't have any muggleborn ancestors, but we do have half-blood ancestors. There's a difference, dear sister. Our father is a pureblood, while our mother is a half-blood. Our aunt is a pureblood, and her husband is a half-blood."

"What about the other pureblood families?"

"Other families continued following the tradition of having only pureblood marriages, others are like our own, purebloods and half-bloods. Those that well grew to like or even embrace the muggles were called blood traitors."

"Why?"

"Because they liked muggles, it would have been tolerated if they didn't care much about muggles. Our history with the muggles isn't the prettiest and lots of children back then were killed on spot for using magic. They were children that had no idea how to protect themselves. They had forgotten what the muggles have done to those of our own kind."

"What do you think of that family, Exxion?"

"Personally? I don't know, but I don't like muggles. They scream and shout at what they don't understand and just call you a demon, a monster or a freak just for being able to do something they can't."

"Don't you think that we are freaks?" I turned my head to look at my brother.

"No. We're not freaks. We're just special." He answered turning his head to me. "And you're a witch that has to carry a burden."

"You also know about my prophecy?"

"Father told me when I turned twenty."

"When was that?"

"A year ago, he told me, that if he and mother weren't alive anymore it was up to me to help you when you come back."

"That's it? We're just going to let this prophecy happen?"

"You can't fight your own prophecy dear sister. It's bound to happen one way or the other. I asked father if there was a prophecy that never happened."

"What did he say?"

"He said prophecies are tricky and sometimes hard to understand. It came from the fates, and the fates have never been wrong."

"Well, that's just puzzling."

"Prophecies are part of the department of mysteries, there's no way you can find out anything in that department unless you were a seer as well."

"Is father a seer?"

"No."

"Then, why did he work in the department of mysteries?"

"Yeah, that I'm not sure about, I never thought of asking him that."

"Maybe it's the fates too?"

"Who knows?"

We lay there for a while for some seconds before there was a grumbling sound, Exxion laughed then.

"I don't know about you, dear sister, but I think the fates are trying to tell us that were hungry. Come on, maybe we can get a bite out of the pastry's mother made."

"Is she strict about not letting anyone have a bite before dinner?" I asked as I got to my feet as well.

"How about we find out? I don't remember since it has been years since she baked anything."

"If we do get in trouble, I'm saying it was your idea." I said as I followed him, he only laughed as we went to the kitchens.

Maybe getting to know them isn't a bad idea? I'm stuck here in this world. They know about my prophecy, but they don't know what I do know. It will be difficult to keep it, but I've kept a number of secrets in my life, what's another secret to worry about?

* * *

 **dov'è lei? = Where is she?**

 **Mi dispiace ti ho sorpresa = I'm sorry did I surprise you?**

 **Padre, madre, sono tornato = Father, Mother, I'm back**

 **AN: I hope you liked my fic, Thank you for taking the time to read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
**

 **AN: The characters that concern this fic can still change. I'm still working out the kinks. Thank you and on with the story!**

* * *

For two years, I was taught French and Italian, pureblood ethics, some spells and theories on magic courtesy of my parents and brother, add duelling in there and even flying. It was all because of my prophecy. Sally was devastated when I disappeared all those years. Deus had trouble getting her to agree with teaching me magic once I returned, but with enough persuasion Sally agreed and as for Exxion he wasn't aware of my prophecy until he was twenty. How old is he anyway? As for the flying part, Deus being a Quidditch enthusiasts he had me learn to fly a broom. Exxion mentioned that he was in his own quidditch team in the Russian school equivalent of Hogwarts he went to.

Still there was something they didn't of. They didn't ask me, if I wanted this. They didn't even consider my initial shock of being in this world or even how I felt of meeting people I wasn't sure I could trust. I know they were worried of my fate, but they won't be able to really help me. It was my prophecy after all they were only helping me by teaching me what I would need. I, of course, didn't like it being grilled to learn two sets of different language while I was also learning magic theories, history and even getting the hang of duelling. I didn't have my wand yet during those two years, my brother just leant me his battered old wand, with the dragon heartstring coming out from the chipped edge of the wand. It was like I was in college all over again, the pressure of responsibility. During my days in college I wished I was a kid again, when you're a kid you didn't have to think of anything, only chores, but not heavy responsibilities of having to earn money so you have to pay hospital bills. I wind up in this world and I find out about a prophecy that has my name, if it is really my name, on it. There's also the part where Potter almost erased my memories. I looked up on it in the books we had about memory charms about it not working on individuals. I never found an answer for that, only to avoid getting hit by one since no one would want to forget, unless you were a poor heartbroken sap.

The day I turned eleven in this world came. We were all by our small round table eating breakfast, when Yres popped in to give us our letters and my Hogwarts letter. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Fawley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

There was another piece of parchment or paper, whichever, written on it were the things I needed for the coming term. Looking at it, I have to admit I was excited to see diagon alley and even got to Hogwarts. I do hate my prophecy, but I can't always look at the bad things. There's always a silver lining in everything.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope set_

 _1 brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._**

After reading it I handed the letters to Exxion, and then he passed it to Sally then to Deus.

"First years are not allowed a broom?!" Deus sounded outraged almost like it was crime for me not to have my own broom.

"That's too bad, sister. Over at Russia, well, they didn't have brooms but we used tree roots to play Quidditch. Still first years were allowed to try out for Quidditch positions. How about next year you try out for your team?"

"It looks like you won't have to get everything on the list." Sally said to me "You already have all of the books you would need not to mention you've already read them. As for the spells we listed for you to learn you'll find them in the books in our library and maybe in the Hogwarts library. Hogwarts has a great collection of references you could use. It has been around for centuries already."

Family as I know looks out for you and this is their way of looking out for me and it's due to my prophecy. Honestly, I would be enjoying this if I wasn't dreading on what can happen because of one person trying to fix something. I asked myself before why I'm even dealing with this, dealing with learning and the prophecy. I have no choice in the matter really. I can do nothing. I can just kill myself off. Still these people didn't want me to do nothing about it, they want me to do something, or it's the universe way of saying for me not to be lazy.

Diagon Alley the place a witch or wizard can find what they needed. Especially if one was a student going to Hogwarts. Deus and Exxion came with me while Sally stayed at our house baking and singing.

"Ready?" Deus asked me as he held my hand.

"I'm not going to hurl am I?" I asked.

Deus said we were going to Diagon Alley using apparition.

"No."

"Yes." Exxion said over Deus's answer, and Deus gave my brother a pointed look. "What? I hurled when I side-apparated with you when I was eleven. It's not the best experience."

Just listening to him only made my stomach turn.

"Exxion, look what you've done; now she's all green."

"Can we please use the floo instead?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry dear, but were out of floo powder. I forgot to tell Yres to restock on floo powder last month."

So there really was no other choice.

"Let's go." I said closing my eyes and swallowing.

The sensation of my organs being squeezed out of me lasted for only five seconds before it disappeared and I could feel solid ground underneath my feet. I slowly opened my eyes to find students like myself, witches and wizards walking by. I looked up at the signages; I've only read Flourish and Blotts on my left side when Deus gripped my shoulder.

I looked up at him, to find him smiling and his eyes spoke of excitement, almost like he was as excited for me.

"How about we head on over to Gringotts first?" Deus spoke up "You have to know where to withdraw your money when you go buy your school supplies in the coming years."

"Does that mean I have to go by myself?" I asked as I walked in step with him and Exxion.

"Yes. Exxion did that after his first year, you're old enough to get them after this year."

Exxion had chuckled. "Father, sister is old enough."

Deus shook his head as he also realized what Exxion meant, but that didn't stop him from smiling. I had to stomp on my brother's foot so he would stop laughing and it was replaced with a shriek that sounded coming from a girl.

We entered Gringott's and as said in the book all of them were goblins, some of them were minding their own business and some were speaking to a wizard or witch about their vaults or something else for that matter. This place was the only bank for most wizarding families in England that also included my family. Deus went up to one of the goblins and requested to go to the family vault and holding out two keys for the goblin to see. We followed the goblin onto the cart, riding it was almost like when you're in very long rollercoaster that had a lot of turns and twisting and rollovers and you had to keep in whatever you ate if you wanted to get to your vault. I for one wasn't woozy or dizzy from the ride, in fact I felt great. I did love roller coasters after all best attractions in a theme park if you ask me. Exxion though wasn't doing great he was on the side looking like—oh never mind. He must not like the cart ride like how I dislike side-along apparition.

"You okay there Exxion?" I asked.

"Ne—Never better" He managed to answer

"Come along, Ina."

"He's going to be fine right?" I asked as the goblin pulled out the key and opened the vault.

"Don't worry. He's already a big boy."

"Which vault is this father?"

"Our family vault, there's just one item we need and we're off to your vault."

"I have a vault?" I asked.

"Why yes you do, the same as Exxion, once you turn seventeen" which I was in the non-magical world "you'll have to manage your own vault. Where you place your galleons and what you want to do with them. You can ask the goblins for help in that context. For now, you're vault will keep being filled with an amount coming from one of our family businesses."

With that said Deus entered the vault and I stood outside waiting for him. It didn't take him that long to come back out. We got onto the cart and Exxion was dreading to get on, but he didn't have a choice it was either to stay there and well, die, or come with us then hurl again once we reach my vault.

Deus handed me a drawstring bag so I could place the galleons inside. Told me he couldn't take the galleons or else one of the many enchantments for thieves would come to life. They already explained to me the amount of a sickle or knuts to a galleon in those two years. The vault was filled with gold coins, but it didn't reach the top of the vault only by half or over half. Nothing else was inside but gold. Huh, so I have a lot of galleons I could spend for my needs. I placed a good fifty galleons in the bag. I after all wasn't sure how much I would need for my robes, and other school supplies.

Once we were above ground again, Deus told me to go to Madam Malkin's first while he had Exxion go to a cafe we bypassed earlier to ease my brother's stomach.

It wasn't that difficult to find the shop, when I entered one plump woman greeted me.

"Hello, dear, Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Come along then, get up onto the stool and we'll have you measured right away."

I followed suit and got onto the stool. I followed her instructions and stood there for some minutes before she had me go down from the stool

"All right dear, done. You're robes will be sent to you by the end of the day. You are young lady?"

"Kellina Fawley"

She nodded and wrote my name on a parchment.

"The payment will be eight galleons, deary."

I gave the lady the payment and just as I left Deus had come up to me.

"Finished?"

"Yes."

"Alright, how about we get you you're other equipment and you're wand as well."

"What about an owl?" I asked.

"You can use the school owls, but maybe owning one yourself isn't a bad idea either." Deus answered.

With the other items ticked off the list, only my wand and owl were left, while we were shopping though I wondered where Exxion was.

"Father, where's Exxion?" I asked

"I sent him home with Yres. That boy never liked the cart at Gringotts first time he got on it, he fainted."

I couldn't help but snicker, and he taunted me for getting sick of the idea of side-along apparition.

"Now, now, laughing at your brother isn't nice. Don't forget that you fainted when he sent a spell your way when he was teaching you to duel."

I pouted back at Deus for even reminding me that. Wonderful isn't it? Fainting before you even got to whip out your wand to defend yourself.

We entered Ollivanders, just as Ron Weasley had waved his wand causing some of the stacked boxes to launch out of the shelf and went in my direction and had missed by an inch. The old man in front of Ron immediately took the wand out of his hand shaking his head.

I had to pat my head to be sure that the box really did just fly over and not removed anything from my scalp. I breathe out in relief when I found my hair was fine. At the edge of my eye I saw someone else aside from us was in the shop, looking at the person a Weasley from the hair, but I couldn't pick out which of the brothers. Then, again, Ron Weasley doesn't get his real wand until after his second year. When he noticed me looking, I immediately turned my head away.

It took some more minutes before Ron finally got his wand. The Weasley that stood silently in wait gave the old man the payment and left with his younger brother without a second glance at us.

"Ah, Mr. Fawley" Ollivander greeted us then he turned his attention to me "and your daughter, I assume."

"Yes." Deus nodded.

Ollivander looked at me holding his chin in thought. Thinking which wand would suit me. With a sudden ah from him he went off to one side of the shop and pulled out one box and offered for me to take the wand. I gave it a wave and fire suddenly appeared on the man's sleeve. Father had then pulled out his wand and used aguamenti on Ollivander dousing half his body with water.

"Sorry" I said as I placed the wand back in its box.

"It could have been worse." Ollivander answered. Now that had me thinking what was worse than someone setting you on fire?

It was after five boxes did I feel a warmth come over me as I held the wand and one memory played in my mind.

'You are always open minded. I don't know where it comes from but it feels like you're older than I am.' This was said to me by my father when I asked him what was wrong and he needed my input on such things.

After that trip down memory lane, I gave it a wave and flower petals showed in mid air and gently fell like it was sailing.

"Beech, 11 inches, suptle, phoenix feather." Ollivander said smiling "We have found your partner , intruiging I must say."

"Why?"

"Those paired with Beech are most often wise beyond their years if this kind of wand chose you."

Huh, I got what he meant, but it was like saying I was so old at the same time. I heard Deus chuckle before he asked Ollivander how much the wand cost. Since I was holding the bag of galleons it was me who had to pay. After Ollivanders we went to the emporium, to get an owl. I chose an eagle owl since it looked cute with its ear tufts, and I named him Skye.

I was in my room testing my wand with the spells I already knew, when I recalled Potter would also be going to diagon alley to get his school supplies. Then again would he still be going after his birthday when a year ago, Sirius Black was announced innocent and Peter Pettigrew was in Azakaban, probably one of his handy work. It just spelled trouble for me when I read it off from the front cover of the Daily Prophet when Deus was reading. Still I had to be sure, right?

"Ymir" I called out and our other house elf popped in my room a portion of his face covered with flour "Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yes, the boy who lived."

"Do you know how he looks like?"

"Yes. Master Deus would sometimes have us read the main story in the paper, Miss, so we could relay it to him."

That's one thing I didn't know and one form of laziness.

"Ymir, could you... watch Diagon Alley for me and when you see Harry Potter there tell me right away. No one else should know about what I'm asking you Ymir not even my parent's or Exxion."

"Ymir understands." The house elf nodded "Shall I start today, miss?"

I shook my head it was already close to evening Harry Potter won't be out at this time to buy his school supplies.

"Tomorrow" I told him "You can continue with your work for the day."

With that Ymir left with a crack, and that left me with spell work maybe this time in the function room if I want to avoid burning or destroying anything in my room or the house.

It was in the middle of August, and I was just about to go out to fly when Ymir showed up in front of me.

"Harry Potter is in Diagon Alley, miss."

"Thank you, Ymir." I said before I went to the floo room.

I had my wand placed in a wand holster my brother gave me, saying to have my wand always with me and at a ready and to be careful when in the presence of muggles. It was almost like in western movies that included rangers or outlaws with guns facing each other in a quick draw.

I left my broom leaning on the wall before I took a hand full of floo powder and threw the powder into the fireplace as I said "Diagon Alley"

I stepped forward into the green flames and the next I stepped out people were about making their way through the crowd. The first I could think of to go to was Madam Malkins, I peeked inside through the window to find Potter speaking to Malfoy. So, he still continued with what happened in the first book, but I'm not sure with the other changes he had already done. Malfoy by then had pointed over in my direction. I had ducked out of view, and noticed a large shoe near me. I looked up to find Hagrid looking at me in wonder. I coughed as I felt my cheeks burn and got up to stand dusting off my clothes and left, but I just hid from view until I saw them pass by me.

"Do you have any friends, Harry, the magical sorts?" I heard from Hagrid.

"No" Potter shook his head "Why?"

"I could have sworn that girl seemed to know who you are."

"What did she look like?"

I never got to hear how Hagrid would describe me as I followed after them at a distance. If anyone were even watching me closely they would think of me as a stalker or maybe barny for hiding in corners, when I should be acting naturally and out of other peoples notice. I followed them up to when Potter went to Ollivanders to get his wand. I sat on one of the nearby benches to wait for him to leave and head back to Muggle London, if he was still in the Dursley's care. He didn't go back to Muggle London and instead used the floo.

With him using the floo it meant he was under the custody of Sirius Black his Godfather. What else is there that's different?

I looked up at the sky to find it was orange, the sun was already setting and I had to get back home as well. I just hope they aren't worried because of my absence. I took a handful of floo and threw it into the fireplace as I said "Fawley Lands" the name was ridiculous to be honest, but our ancestor was the one who wrote the name as the floo address to me it felt almost like saying wonderland.

On my return, I was bombarded with questions from Deus and Sally. I told them where I was and lied on what I did while I was there. They even asked me if I had gone down an alley called Knockturn alley. Maybe I should go there once? One never knows what treasures you'll find in uncharted alleys.

Deus, Sally and Exxion saw me off on Platform 9 3/4 hugging me and telling me to be careful, be safe and keep out of trouble if possible. Those two words only meant one thing; they were assuming that I would get in trouble. I got on the train and found an empty compartment. I used the levitation charm to place my trunk on the shelf above the seats and got comfortable myself. I didn't want to read any books during the train ride, I have been studying for two whole years already and not to mention the months before the start of term I was mostly duelling with Deus or Exxion. I was no expert on duels of course, they went easy on me and it was difficult enough to keep up a shield charm against an adult who was used to duelling.

I was looking out the window as the train left the station and I saw one small red head chasing after the train, no doubt that it was Ginny Weasley. I was looking out the window and as well as my reflection on the glass. Two years and looking at my own reflection still told me it was a stranger. This stranger had long straight black hair and blue eyes much like the shade of Exxions. Me and Exxion looked a lot like each other and if I was the same age as him I think others would have thought we were twins. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked over to meet grey eyes with one blond boy, Draco Malfoy and well, no one else was with him. I didn't expect to even encounter one of the, well, not main, but an important person that was going to make Potter's life hellish.

"Care to share the compartment?" he asked me.

"I don't mind." I answered.

He pulled his trunk inside and placed his trunk onto the shelf above us using the levitation charm as well. He sat down opposite me and introduced himself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Kellina Fawley, pleasure to meet you, Draco." I answered.

"So, you're a pureblood then. I can remember that the Fawley's are one of the sacred twenty eight in my studies. Father mentioned your family didn't attend Hogwarts."

"Until now, I'm the first to enter in over a century as my parent's told me." I told him.

"Why didn't your family go to Hogwarts?"

"Family matters" I answered

"I would be going to Durmstrang right about now if Mother hadn't said that it was too far."

"How far exactly?"

He shrugged in answer, so even he didn't know.

"My parent's preferred me to go to a wizarding school over in Russia, but they sent me to Hogwarts in the end."

"What made them change their minds?"

"Family matters" I said again

He shook his head "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do" and he's really younger than me "I have a brother, he's older than me and managing some of the family businesses."

"What about you? Only child?" I had to be sure.

"Yes." He answered with his nose raised. "The only heir, I wouldn't want to have a sibling if it meant fighting over who gets to be head."

"Isn't that a bit lonely? You don't have anyone to play with."

"I wasn't lonely. I had the house elves to play with and I have friends."

Oh, this is what I wanted to hear.

"Who?" I asked.

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, they're also going to Hogwarts but I haven't seen them yet."

Why didn't he mention Crabbe and Goyle?

"It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know anyone." I said, well, not really. I do know almost all of the characters— persons but not everyone.

"I'll introduce them to you some time, if we're in the same house."

That's a shame. The thought of him not speaking to me just because we have different houses, it just seems stupid.

"Does that mean you won't speak to me if I wasn't in the same house as you?"

We had a staring contest for some seconds before he looked out the window. "That depends, which house do you think are you going to end up in?"

To be honest, I have no clue which house I'll end up in. I tried to sort my traits into the houses, but it all just seemed like I would be placed in any of the four houses.

"I don't know, but I suppose I wouldn't want to end up in Ravenclaw." I answered.

"Why not?"

"The entrance to their dorms is troublesome."

"You know what they're entrance is?"

"I just have an inkling of it. I read it off from my ancestors' journal; they after all went to Hogwarts. It mentioned something about having to answer riddles."

"That is troublesome, what if you forgot something in your dorms?"

"Then, they are only two words for you, you're doomed." I replied. "Which house are you going to end up in?"

"Our family has always been in Slytherin. I wouldn't want to end up in Hufflepuff. I'll likely leave the school if I was."

We then fell into a comfortable silence, until the door was opened by a woman.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

"I'll have a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake." Draco said standing up.

"Nothing for me" I said. Sally did after all give me a box with cookies and brownies inside and told me so I won't get hungry.

I pulled out the box from the bag next to me and Draco asked me what was inside. I opened the lid and showed him. He eyed them for a while.

"You can take one if you want, my mother made them."

Draco took one brownie from inside and bit into the pastry. I followed suit and ate a cookie. I did love her pastries, after eating them the first time two years ago. I looked over at Draco then.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"It's not bad you won't be able to eat all of that right? How about I help you?" he said which translated to can I have some more.

After his second cookie, he returned his attention to the sweets he had bought earlier. He opened the chocolate frog and it leapt out of the box, but he had grabbed the frog before it got away.

"Dumbledore, again." He groaned out, but when I looked at him something seemed to have passed in his eyes.

"Are you collecting the cards?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have nine of him already. Do you want the card?" he offered the pentagon shaped card to me

"No, thanks." I shook my head. "I wouldn't know where I'll even place that. They should place Quidditch players on the cards not just famous wizards and witches."

"That's what I've thought before." Draco answered. "I tried to owl the business that made chocolate frogs and tell them about placing Quidditch players on the cards."

"What happened?"

"Hermes came back with my letter in its beak. It seems like they didn't want a new idea when it came to them with wings and a beak, wish he had pecked them on the head when they didn't take my letter."

"Who's Hermes?"

"My owl" he answered

We fell into silence again and after a little while he told me he was going to the loo and search for his two friends. I sat there by myself in the compartment waiting for him to come back, when he did he mentioned Harry Potter.

"Did you know that Harry Potter is on the train?" he told me

"Did you go see him?" I asked

"No, do you want to go?"

I shook my head. I did not want to see the boy who's will be making my life difficult yet. I want to enjoy the train ride while I can.

"Do you play Quidditch?" he asked

"I do." I nodded smiling. "My Father loves Quidditch, first had me learn to fly before anything else. Me and Exxion play with our father."

"Which position do you prefer?"

"Chaser" I answered "You?"

"Seeker" He answered smugly

"That's the most boring position you can have." I said quoting my brother. He chose to be keeper while he was still studying.

"It's not boring." Draco held his head up. "Being a seeker means you determine when the game ends and you get points for catching the snitch."

"Still, you're out of the action during Quidditch, you're mostly looking for the snitch and you wouldn't know the thrill of passing the quaffle to your team mate."

"Seekers are more important than Chasers after all they are three of you, while there's only one seeker."

"And there's only one keeper"

Me and Draco continued to argue which position was better, until one messy haired girl in her robes opened the compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked bossily

Draco glared at her for interrupting him mid-sentence and he looked like he was about to say something in retort.

"No. We didn't see a toad." I answered. "Don't bother looking for it in the whole train. Someone may have thrown the toad over board."

"They didn't even think that someone owns it?" she sounded outraged

"Why would anyone want to own a toad in the first place?" Draco spoke up "It's useless and won't be doing anything aside from eat insects."

"It's not useless. As you've said that it eats insects." Granger answered

"That's true; don't you have a toad to look for?" I cut her off before she could say anything else. Didn't she have to speak to Potter and Weasley down the train?

She looked irritated and she left us with a huff.

"How irritating" Draco snapped, and when I thought he knew her I was wrong "cutting me off while I was in the middle of an explanation."

"Just forget about her Draco." I told him. "What do you think about Harry Potter?"

He shrugged as if uninterested. "He's the boy who lived, and he'll probably love the attention he'll get once everyone gets to see him."

"Why would anyone love attention?"

"I would" he answered "if it were from my parent's."

He must be suffering from the lack of attention of his parents. What did his parent's do anyway? Why would he even mention something like that shouldn't he be hiding that fact?

"What do your parent's do, Draco?"

"My father's a part of the Wizengamot and my mother's, well; I'm not entirely sure what she does. She does what she wants. Our family is wealthy and doesn't have any problems financially."

"My parents doesn't do much either with my brother dealing with our family businesses. My father, I guess was more inclined to managing and my mother, she was a healer before she retired. These days she's often making sweets in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"She loves to bake." I answered. "Besides, her pastries are really delicious."

"You did mention that earlier. Will she be sending you the pastries she's made?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "I do have to owl them tomorrow, maybe I can ask her."

When Neville opened the door asking for a toad, Draco had been the one to answer and his choice of words were none too kindly. Draco noticed the way I looked at him.

"What?"

"You could have just said no without insulting him." I answered. "He just wanted to find his toad however useless it maybe."

"He could have chosen a better pet to bring to Hogwarts."

"There's also that." I looked out the window and saw it was beginning to get dark. "Should we change to our robes? I think we're almost there."

From the side of the door, we saw three persons run away from the end of the train. Draco had snorted as he shook his head before he got up to stand and took out his robes from his trunk.

"I'm changing in the loo. You can use the compartment to change." He told me.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but wonder if that was really Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was still mean to Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, but he was rather polite and kind to me. I didn't get the spoiled brat attitude from him, maybe a bit but he wasn't even arrogant there's also the possibility he's like that to me because I'm a pureblood as well.

Draco came back in his robes and uniform while I was idly using the bouquet conjuring charm.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"This?" I looked up at him. "For—know what you'll find out later."

"Can't you just tell me now?" He said crossing his arms.

"No." I smirked at him. "What's the use of a surprise if someone already knows?"

He raised his eyebrow at me before shaking his head.

"Were you able to see your friends earlier?" I asked changing the topic.

"No. I thought I would see them later when we're placed in our houses, so I came back here after hearing an older student saying they saw Harry Potter."

"Quite the celebrity isn't he?" I said off-handily. "Can't wait to see him." and punch the living daylights out of him.

"Thought you weren't excited to see him"

"Oh, but I am excited to see him." I smirked. "But not the way the older students and the others in our year are thinking about."

The castle was impressive, but so different when you read it and see it on screen. I was in awe as I looked at it. A place where I'll be learning magic and watching Potter's movement, and I should probably figure out a way to watch him, maybe I can ask Ymir for help again?

When we were lead by Professor McGonagall to a small chamber, I didn't waste a minute to head over to Harry Potter. I conjured the flowers on the tip of my wand and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a confused look on him as his sight was assaulted with flowers. I lowered my wand and smiled at him.

"Flowers for you Harry Potter." I said sickeningly sweet.

"Erhm, no thanks." He answered.

I frowned at him. "Oh, I suppose you don't love flowers then. You're glasses they seem to be broken."

"Broken?" He blinked at me.

I took his glasses with my left hand and placed my wand back in its holster, how kind of me; I didn't want to make him blind with what I plan to do. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched him right on the eye. Just as he fell back onto Ron Weasley, the ghosts made their presence causing some of those in our year to turn their attention away from us.

"That's for repayment for that wonderful charm, Potter." I said smiling sweetly at him. I handed Longbottom the glasses before I turned around and went to the back of the group.

"How bold of you, Kellina" I heard from my right, it was Draco "out to make a name for yourself, the girl who punched Harry Potter in the eye?"

"Sounds dreadful" I said with my arms crossed as I looked ahead of us.

Potter got back up to his feet. He looked over at me and glared as far as his black eye can look threatening. I didn't care though just getting back at him for the memory charm was good enough for me. I do after all cherish my memories, good or bad; it had been my life after all.

Professor McGonagall then returned a bit surprised as she saw one of the students had a black eye.

"All of you should know that assaulting a fellow student garners you punishment. Now, Mr—"

"Potter" He answered with his glasses back on.

"I'm afraid we'll have to see to your injury after you've been sorted. Now, make one straight line and follow me." Professor McGonagall said

"Professor what about the person who gave him that injury?" Leave it to Granger to ask that question.

"The person will be dealt with later once the banquet is over."

Some of our year mates glanced at me. Either they sported an incredulous, frightened or even a look that said I deserved what was coming to me, particularly coming from Potter.

We followed her into the Great Hall, where candles floated and the sky enchanted to look like the sky outside. The sky was a bit cloudy, but you can still see the stars. I looked ahead of us to find the four house tables filled with students and near the front of the houses were vacant, where we would be sitting.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, definitely as old as the castle is. After the sorting hat was finished singing, the first student to be sorted was called.

"Did you happen to know that a hat would sort us?" Draco whispered to me.

"No." Now, I can't say I do know or else I would be suspicious.

I listened to Professor McGonagall as she called us by family name first and when she called my name.

"Fawley, Kellina"

There was a bit of a whisper that came from the students and even from the faculty. Did the Fawley's have some sort of History here in Hogwarts? I sat down on the stool and my view of the four tables was obstructed by the hat and a voice spoke in my head.

"Now, now, what do we have here a Fawley. Last time I sorted a Fawley was a century ago or even more. You don't seem to be an average eleven year old, already learned some spells ahead and even duelling, although you're only doing that for the sake of—well it seems you have a lot of responsibility."

"Tell me about it" I thought

"Not to mention secrets. You're not Ravenclaw material you lack that trait of being curious. Hufflepuff won't suit you either. Maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin, but then your action earlier places you in—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud applause came from the lion's table and I sat down in front of Lavender Brown, she didn't introduce herself to me, but she did stare at me before she placed her attention back to the sorting. I guess I won't be becoming friends with her, not that I would want to gossip with her. Gossiping is below me.

Granger followed us in Gryffindor and she was quite delighted to be in the house of the brave. She kept smiling even as she introduced herself to Lavender and me, someone she probably dislikes by now. When Draco Malfoy was called, I was expecting for the hat to shout Slytherin as it touched his hair, but the hat had been placed on his head covering his sight of us. Oh please don't let this be a change, he's meant to be in—

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted

I breathe out in relief I didn't know I was holding in, stupid prophecy it's making me paranoid and this year hasn't even started! Will Malfoy still be the bully, Potter thinks of him or not? Gosh, I can't take this.

"Potter, Harry"

Whispers broke out in the hall and the older student next to me spoke up "Why does he have a black eye?"

"Someone punched him in the eye" Hermione Granger said looking at me with a raised eyebrow "and they'll be dealt with by Professor McGonagall."

"That person will probably end up in our house, that person has guts to do that to the boy who lived, he's practically the one who saved us from you know who."

"Won't other students dislike them for that?" Granger asked

"Maybe some, but who knows" the older student shrugged "we don't know why they would even do that"

Granger stared at me a bit more before she returned her attention to the sorting. Potter's going to end up in Gryffindor, that I'm sure of, why would he want to be in a different house away from his best friends? I don't know what he does know, but I wish he'd just go along with what happened the first time. It would save me the trouble of even fixing anything.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Our house table applauded the loudest and the other whistled in glee. Gryffindor house had Harry Potter the boy who lived. Harry Potter though didn't sit down at our table right away, but was lead out of the hall with Madam Pomfrey. She is the only who can remove his black eye. He came back minutes later and sat down next to Neville Longbottom who he earnestly spoke and those near him. I for one just watched the sorting, not like the one beside me, Seamus Finnigan would want to speak to me after what I did earlier.

It was magical, no pun there, really it was. Plates of food showed up in front of us and I only found out how hungry I was until I saw the food. While eating I couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table, it seems Draco was still seated next to the Bloody Baron, but someone was speaking to him, Blaise Zabini, since he had been the last one to be called and with the vacant seats near Draco it wasn't a surprise. He did say he's friends with him; would he even speak to me when I'm in Gryffindor?

After dinner, Percy Weasley was to lead us to our dorms before we could leave though, Professor McGonagall had said my name. I, of course, had to follow her to her office on the first floor.

"Ms. Fawley, I have been informed by one of your house mates that you were the one who had punched Mr. Potter in the eye, is this true?"

"I'm not denying it, but I'm not saying why I did that."

"You're not going to deny or even make an excuse for yourself to lessen your punishment?"

"It would be pointless to even make an excuse for my action. I am merely taking responsibility for it by accepting what I did. I assume you would be giving me detention, Professor?"

"Yes, you will have detention with Professor Flitwick for three days. Ms. Fawley, there is one other thing you will have to do."

What else do I have to do aside from get detention? She smiled at my confusion as she said.

"You will apologize to Mr. Potter for punching him."

"Of course"

Although I agreed, she didn't say when I had to apologize. That meant I still have the choice when to apologize and that would be... I suppose a while. He's the one who should apologize to me. He obliviated me!

"Now the password is Caput Draconis." She told me as the doors opened allowing a female Gryffindor prefect enter the room. "This is Jennifer Dawn, she's a fifth year, and if you have any questions ask her."

"Hello there, Fawley" she smiled at me "Come on, you'll need to sleep early. You'll need the energy to find your classes."

"Good night, Professor." I said bowing to her a bit before I left her office.

I walked in step with Jennifer Dawn leading up the stairs, and we ended up at a dead end with a portrait of a lady in pink. The prefect gave the password and I followed after her. She told me the dorms were up the stairs, the left were the boy's dorm and the right one were the girl's dorm.

"Thank you." I said to the prefect.

"No problem, do avoid going out after curfew and that's ten. You're only allowed to go out after curfew if you have astronomy for the day. No girls are allowed in the boys' dorm and vice versa."

I went up the stairs and easily found the room I would be sharing with three other Gryffindors, that being Brown, Granger and Patil. Strange how there were only four of us that got sorted into Gryffindor. I thought there would be more of us. I opened the door to find the other three girls were already in their night clothes, and just getting ready to climb in their beds.

"Oh, we thought you were going to get expelled for hitting the boy who lived." Brown said as I went over to my trunk.

Luckily, my parent's had placed a charm on the trunk to allow only me to open it. If there's one thing I know, I couldn't trust anyone yet.

"Did you hear me, Fawley?"

"Yes." I said getting up while holding my pajamas. "I heard you. You only thought I would be expelled, but what's the point of sorting me if I end up being expelled? I only have detention if you're that interested to find out. I don't have to bother knowing who told Professor McGonagall that it was me who punched him."

I heard a squeak come from Granger, but I ignored it and stepped into the bathroom to change. I came back out and they were already in their beds. I waved my wand over my bed placing a charm to wake me up at a specific time and only I would be able to hear it, some protection charms and a silencing charm. I removed the ties on the bed curtains and drew the curtains closed so I could sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Please tell me your thoughts or inputs of this fanfic. Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Lyrics used are not mine, and belong to the respective bands.  
The lyrics used are from:  
** **I'll be there by Faber Drive  
** **Away from the sun by 3 Doors down**

 **Also you'll notice that beside the italian or french lines in the story beside them in the parenthesis are the translations. Happy READING and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the lyrics I used for this fic or the songs.**

* * *

I was the first one to wake up the next morning because of the charm I placed on the bed. After showering and getting dressed I left our room with my wand in its holster and went in the direction I can remember of the Great Hall. It was still early, half to eight, I wasn't sure if breakfast already started but I had entered the Great Hall anyway. There weren't that many students in the hall there were some but most of them were from Ravenclaw.

I took a seat near the door and looked at the food prepared for breakfast; there was some bread, jam, pancakes, sausages, bacon and eggs. I placed some pancakes on my plate as well as bacon and near the pancakes was three small glasses with different coloured liquid which I assumed to be the syrups. One I was sure was just plain old sugar syrup as it's a bit yellow in the transparent glass, and the other two were red and violet. Since I was in Gryffindor, I chose the violet one, I don't really like red. Once pouring it over the pancakes and taking a bite, I tasted blueberry, my favourite! I happily ate it and drank some pumpkin juice, when someone had tapped me on the shoulder to my left. I turned after wiping my mouth with a napkin to see Professor McGonagall. She handed me a scroll.

"Your timetable Miss Fawley, and as for your detention you will be meeting Professor Flitwick in his office after dinner at eight on the seventh floor. A prefect will be able to help you with finding his office." She said before she handed the others timetable.

I almost forgot about detention, I guess I won't be able to roam around the castle for the next three days after dinner. I just had to let my impulse to get back at him get the better of me. I looked at my timetable then, so on Mondays it would be Charms first with Ravenclaw, then History of Magic with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. All of our classes were shared with one other house. We had two classes with Slytherin that being Defense and Potions for the moment and Flying will come later. While all the others with either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

I looked around the Great Hall noticing that most of the house tables were filled. I checked the time. It was past eight and since breakfast won't be ending until 9:30 I may as well get my books and search for our first class and maybe our second as well. Sure there's the possibility of me getting lost in the castle, but then what's a bit of wandering about? I may as well treat this one as a second life since I'm guessing I'm dead in the one I grew up in. I scowled at the thought it's just confusing to think of it. This is the reality I came from, but now it's my reality which I've always thought as a fantasy, but now it's no longer one. Ha, I may as well have fun with this; it's not every day you wake to live in a magical world only I have no one to tell this about. It would have been exciting to tell someone, my friends, but I have no one here. I'm alone. I shook my head removing that thought, why am I wallowing about my past now? I had two years to do that. I looked down the table to find Weasley and Potter beside each other. It has to be the same as last time.

It wasn't easy looking for the classroom, I only know that it's somewhere in the charms corridor on the third floor. I can remember it from reading the first book, but it won't be easy remembering every detail of what's going to happen. I was on the third floor, and I was thinking on which way to go it was either left or right. I can't be right, so I chose left. Walking down the corridor I looked above the doors looking for the room indicated on my timetable or even an indication of the room. No wonder students lose their way there are no directions on how to find the classrooms. I had to check each classroom I passed and if it didn't budge then go to the next. By the time I found the room and checked the time it was already nine, so much for finding the way to History of Magic! I entered the room and took a seat on the last row. There were two Hufflepuffs in the room and I'm the first one in our house to be there. It was boring waiting for time, as when you wait it's so slow when you're having fun or doing something it's fast. I glanced at the two Hufflepuffs who were murmuring to each other and giving me side glances. Well, that's irritating; don't these idiots have anything else to talk about?

There was still about half an hour before breakfast ends and fifteen minutes for the others to get here. I pulled out a parchment, my quill and an ink bottle. I may as well start on that letter I promised I would write.

I was done writing when I heard a chime sound throughout the whole school that must be the bell. I looked down at the parchment before I pulled out my wand.

"Callesco" I said as I pointed at the parchment.

I placed a heating charm on the paper to have the ink dry much faster. The family journals they had me read were helpful, it gave me tips and placing a heating charm on the parchment is one of them. Slowly the other Puffs and my house mates streamed into the room.

There was a reason I took the seat at the back, so I could see most of the people in the room and being near the door meant a quick slip out the room after class. Finnigan and Thomas sat beside each other in front of me. Granger sat at the very front of the room with Longbottom next to her. Brown and Patil sat on the left side of the class. To the right side were all the Puffs seated next to each other, I counted them off and there was about six until another chime sounded with Potter and Weasley entering the room followed by two Hufflepuffs. The two pairs sat beside each other and that left me with no seat mate. Huh, I think I may find myself spending most of the time alone.

I looked back down at the parchment on my table. I cancelled the spell on it and swiped my thumb over it, when there was no smudge I folded the parchment and placed it in my bag and pulled out another one as Professor Flitwick entered the room. He took roll call and when he reached up to Potter's name he had squeaked. I wonder if most of the Professors would react to his name if they would take roll call as well. I still held my quill as I listened to our Professor.

History of Magic was next, not knowing where it was I trailed along my house mates to get to our next class. I wasn't seated by myself this time, and I was about to ask why Patil wasn't sitting next to Brown when I noticed she had a blue tie on.

"Yes?" the Patil in Ravenclaw noticed me opening my mouth.

"Sorry, I thought you were my house mate." I said.

This Patil smiled at me "Being twins we do get mistaken for one another. I'm Padma Patil by the way."

"Kellina Fawley" I answered.

"Yes, the person who had punched Harry Potter everyone knows you by now."

Professor Binns then called us to attention and droned on. It was a battle not to close our eyes and sleep instead of listen. My supposed to be notes were of no help either since they were all ineligible to read. I slept early, why were my notes all curls and lines?

"Patil?" I spoke up as soon as the bell chimed.

"Yes?"

"What did Professor Binns say he was talking about earlier?"

"About Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball" she answered smiling, probably amused "I don't blame you if you have trouble listening it was quite a battle to even keep my eyes open. I think it's only Granger who's able to keep her eyes open the entire time, she's been jotting down onto her parchment the whole period."

"She'll probably end up with the highest grade in our year." I said as I packed up my things.

"Maybe, well, I'll see you around Fawley." Patil told me before she left with two of her house mates.

I wasn't the last one to leave the room, as Granger was just steps behind me. She though didn't call me or even walk in step with me as we went to the Great Hall following most of the students. Once I entered the Great Hall, I took a seat near the door again and away from the rest of those in my year.

I left twenty minutes before the end of lunch, and I decided to go around the first floor before going to Transfigurations. I found the lake. No one was around since most of them would be in the Great Hall or going to their classes already. I stood there for a while looking at the top of rippling water. I sighed. Why do I feel depressed? I can't deny it, but I feel sad. My thoughts were on my friends, and the life I used to have. If sending me through time was a way for the fates to repay me for giving me this prophecy I don't see how it's any comforting. Thinking about my prophecy only reminded me of what I have to do.

"Ymir?" I said waiting for the sound of a crack, maybe Ymir won't be able to come.

"Miss called?" I heard from behind me after a crack.

"Ymir," I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, I kneeled down in level with the house elf and spoke as soft as possible for only him to hear "watch Harry Potter for me, and if you notice him acting suspiciously tell me right away, only when I'm alone."

"Of course, miss." Ymir bowed to me before he disappeared.

I gave another sigh before I heard the chime telling me to head to class. I entered the room and took a seat near the door again.

Once everyone was present she began with a warning of the subject matter. She also had us copy notes from the board that I recall reading from a Transfiguration book in our library. After copying notes, she went on with explaining Transfigurations and the theories or laws about it. Laws, I've read already before, but I still wrote it down on my parchment. We didn't try to turn an object into something else for that day, it had been only the first day and as basics were after all the most important.

When it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, all of them were already in the room as we entered. I was looking for an open seat, but there were only two seats available. One was next to Potter and Weasley and in one table was a Slytherin girl who had glasses over her eyes like Potter. It was no brainer on which seat I would take.

"What are you doing?" I heard come from Weasley.

"Taking my seat" I answered walking past the seats they took and sat down beside the Slytherin girl.

When I sat down, the Slytherin glanced at me but then she turned her attention back to the front. There was no difference on who I sat next to, but I don't fancy being close to Potter.

I tried to listen to Quirrel as he stuttered out his explanation, but the strong smell of garlic was making me queasy. There wasn't even an open window to freshen the air in the room. I swallowed as I felt something was stuck in my throat. How am I supposed to survive this class and Potions, if my nose is so sensitive?

I opened the pocket watch, Deus gave me and saw it was only a three minutes before the class would end. It's just three minutes after all. Then again the notion of time being slow when you're waiting for it and every tick of the second hand was agonizing.

Once the chime sounded with Quirrel jumping at the sound, he told us we could leave. I covered my ink bottle before I hurriedly placed my belongings in my bag and made a rush to leave the room and in the direction of the stairs. I didn't get to the lake as I had planned since I had tripped on one of the steps and rolled down the stairs even pulling an older student with me. I was lying on the floor and my vision was swimming from the roll down.

"Are you okay?" Probably the older student I pulled along with me and a male based from his deep voice.

I could see someone looking over me, and my eyes weren't helping since my vision was blurry. I tried to answer, but it only came out as a groan.

"We should get her to the Hospital Wing, she looks pale." The voice was too high to be a male, so this one must be a female.

I closed my eyes by then when I felt someone carry me in their arms. First days, huh, I was supposed to head to the owlery after I got a bit of fresh air. Maybe this was karma for punching Potter, then again why did I have to carry my sensitive sense of smell over to this one? When I felt a cushion underneath me I slowly opened my eyes and looked towards the person that carried me. It was bit shocking or not, the boy was a Hufflepuff, who had brown hair and grey eyes and the girl was a Ravenclaw also a brunette with shoulder length hair only she had blue eyes.

"What happened to her?" I heard a stern voice ask from the other side of where I lay.

"I think she had tripped on one of the steps while she was running down the stairs." The Ravenclaw answered. "She pulled Alistair along with her. She was lucky that it wasn't from the very top. Oh, and she's a bit pale."

Madam Pomfrey had me sit up and she thrusted a vial to me and ordered me to drink the contents.

"It doesn't smell does it?" I asked.

"Smell?" Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows creased.

"My nose is too sensitive to strong scents and gives me headaches." I explained.

"Drink the potion dear it will help with your dizziness and headache."

I stared at her. "I refuse to drink it if you don't tell me if it does smell or not." I answered.

"It doesn't." The Ravenclaw spoke up. "It's a pepper-up potion, you'll feel better once you drink it and it only has a bitter after taste."

"It's okay. Just a drink it in a go and you'll be okay." I heard from the Hufflepuff, trying to reassure me.

I drank the potion and swallowed it in one go. She was right though there was only a bitter after taste. After seconds my headache disappeared and so did my dizziness. I handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey then.

"Have you been dizzy the entire day?" Pomfrey asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "Only while I was in Defense"

"Have you always been sensitive to scents?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, but as long as I can breathe some fresh air, I'm fine, but if the rooms closed off I get a headache then I feel queasy."

"Here." Pomfrey handed me a vial. "It's a pepper-up potion in case you would need it. Come back here if you feel queasy after your class in Defense. Do your parent's know about your sensitive nose?"

"No." I answered bowing my head.

It didn't occur to me that I was still sensitive to scents especially to strong ones in this world. I had that problem in the one I was in before coming here.

Pomfrey tutted at me "You'll have to inform your parents about that and have you checked by an Olfactists. Can you get to your dorm?"

"Yes." I answered getting to my feet.

"Here." The girl handed me my satchel. "Don't run down the stairs again, you'll get more than a dizzy spell if you fall down from the top."

I got to my feet and took my bag from her. I placed the potion into my pocket robes and I also checked my wand, still in its holster. I left the Hospital Wing and trailed after them.

"How about you Alistair, you okay?" the Ravenclaw girl asked.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any pain. I am part of the Quidditch Team. I'm used to getting hit by bludgers being a chaser and all." he answered.

"You should go see a mind healer."

"Why?"

"With the many times you've been hit by a bludger I don't see why you're still not a crack pot."

They continued with their banter and teasing. From how I listened to their conversation, they were friends and didn't walk close to each other for them to be together. It made me think about my own friends. I miss their insults and teasing.

"You alright there?" The Hufflepuff glanced at me.

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my thoughts then.

"You seem to be in deep in thought."

"Oh, just personal matters" I answered "Are you headed to the main hall?"

"Yeah, I am." The Hufflepuff answered. "You should keep in thought of the hallways you go down or corridors. It's easy to get lost, being a firsty."

"You should listen to him." the Ravenclaw said then she suddenly chuckled "I guess that's a first for me to say. When mostly I keep telling you to listen to what I say."

"Is that even a compliment?" the Hufflepuff looked confused

The Ravenclaw girl held her chin as if she was thinking. "Maybe or not? What do you think?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Erhm, I... both?" I answered unsure. I didn't know how to act with them.

"Oh, go ahead take her side, girls only take girls side!" The Hufflepuff sounded outraged but the side of his mouth was up.

"You better keep that in mind, Alistair." the Ravenclaw girl said winking at me "So, what's your name, firsty?"

"Kellina Fawley"

"No way! The one who hit the boy who lived?" The Hufflepuff was genuinely surprised.

"Is that name going to catch up soon?" I asked.

"Depends, why?" the Ravenclaw asked me.

"It's really horrible." I answered.

"That it does. I haven't introduced myself." the Ravenclaw grinned at me "Sheila Brooks"

"I'm Alistair Thaxted" the brunette Hufflepuff had a sunny smile on him then his face went downhill "Oh no! I thought the one who punched Potter would be in Slytherin! I lost seven galleons!"

Sheila Brooks rolled her eyes by then. "You should have thought more on that one. I placed my bet on Gryffindor. Their lot has more people who act first before they think, no offense, Fawley."

"It's alright." I smiled at her. "Sorry you lost seven galleons Thaxted."

"Just call me Air." Alistair Thaxted said to me then he pulled me by the arm to walk in between them. "It's difficult speaking to you if you're at the back."

"Sheila will do." Sheila looked down at me. "How's your first day so far?"

"I hate Defense." I answered.

"Because of Professor Stutters?" Alistair asked.

"No because of that garlic smell." I groaned out "I wasn't listening half of the hour."

"Maybe you should request from Professor Quirrel to open some of the windows?" Sheila suggested "He's already on his second year of teaching in Hogwarts and they say his position is cursed."

"Oh! That's a good idea for a bet if Quirrel will be gone once the whole school year ends." Alistair said in glee.

"Can I join the bet?" I asked.

Sheila raised an eyebrow at me, asking silently why I would even join a bet.

"What? It's fun guessing if he'll stay or go." I answered

"Sure." Alistair laughed as he clapped my shoulder. "I'll tell you once the betting starts, the Weasley twins are usually the ones who start bets."

"Really?" I asked surprised, the books were solely on Potter's point of view you never get to know what the other students are doing. "Are you in the same year as them?"

"Nope, we're a year ahead of them."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked out of curiosity.

They were both confused on my question.

"I mean Sheila you're a Ravenclaw and Air is a Hufflepuff. I thought with most of the students having different houses they usually kept to their own houses."

"Not really" Sheila shook her head "Me and this numbskull know each other since we were kids. We used to be neighbours, then our parent's got together and now we're related."

"Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have a good relation with each other unlike with Slytherin since they can go a bit over the top just to show their the best and that means breaking a small rule here or there. Slytherin's tend to stay closer to their house mates than the other houses."

"Oh, then I guess he won't be talking to me then." I said.

"Who?" Sheila asked curious.

"Draco Malfoy"

I heard Air whistle next to me "Yeah, his family definitely falls under pureblood supremacists. Not to mention Malfoys end up in Slytherin, like it brings the family honour to be in that house. What about your family, Ina?"

"Ina?" I was a bit surprised to be called by my nickname by someone else other than my family.

"You're name is three syllables too long. Ina is much shorter, you don't like it?"

"No." I looked away. "It's actually my nickname."

"Well, look at that, I'm good at guessing nicknames." Alistair grinned pleased with himself.

"Does your family keep up to tradition Ina?" Sheila asked.

"I'm not sure. My parent's never told me about their views on muggleborns or purebloods." I answered. "My family is here in England, but some of our relatives live in Italy, France and even somewhere in Asia. It's not easy to say."

"What about yours?" Air asked me.

"I... I don't think muggleborns are any different with us purebloods. They have magic in them as all of us, so how can someone say they're any better?"

"I like you, Ina." Sheila smiled down at me. "You're open-minded."

That line echoed in my head with my dad's voice and we were by the moving stairs of the castle.

Sheila mentioned about going to the library and she wanted me to go with her. While Alistiar was only heading down the stairs with us mentioning his dorms were on the lower floors of the castle.

I joined her in the library, which I thought was on the seventh floor, but is actually on the first floor, by the library corridor and in the northern part of the castle.

"I'm going to need a compass just to know if I'm facing north at all." I grumbled as I walked in step with Sheila.

"It's really easy to get lost in the castle being a firsty you're not familiar with the corridors yet, but after some weeks you'll know where you're going. Who knows maybe while you're walking around the castle you might find the seven secret passages."

"Do you know where one is?" I asked.

"Only three" She answered as we entered the library.

The library was jaw dropping; it's like any bookworms dream library! It was so different from the library at our house. There were shelves of thousands of books maybe more there were chandeliers above the tables in the room, desk lamps on the tables, the shelves facing the tables had spiral pillars on the ends and in the aisles were table tops you could use and you were forced to face the books in front of you, not that it's bad. The lighting in the aisles was good since the windows were situated there not to mention there were table lamps one could use.

I felt someone elbow me by then. I looked to my left to find Sheila grinning.

"You were drooling just now." She told me and I fell for that one as I tried to wipe away anything near my lips. "Glad to know you have an appreciation for books. Maybe I'll see you most of the time here."

I followed Sheila as she went into one of the aisles, and she told me about the sections of the library. Aside from the general ideas of libraries she also told me about the areas you'd want to stay if you wanted some peace and quiet or you just wanted to be left alone. There's also the area in the back of the library where most couples go to do some "stuff" as she tried to explain that to a firsty like me and told me to stay away if I didn't want to be blinded. Not like I didn't know what she was talking about.

I looked at the titles in the aisle Sheila was in, they were transfiguration books and I scanned through the chapters reading them. I didn't realize I had grabbed a book on turning yourself into an animal. It seemed useful, maybe I can try and learn it, or not? I'm not sure what animal I would turn to anyway.

Once Sheila found the book she needed we separated ways by the main stairs to head to our dorms. I entered our empty dorm room and placed my bag on the bed and lay they for a while. I still had a letter to send and add some foot notes about my sense of smell. I may as well write it now, and send it tomorrow.

I entered the Great Hall at about six thirty and took a seat near the door. Most of those in my year were near the middle of the table and near me were older students happily chatting with each other. The more I notice about those around me the more I remember my life before here. I couldn't help but scold myself. I wasn't there anymore. I'm in the wizarding world. I'm only thinking about these things because I haven't been doing anything. Those two years, I was either too busy in studying or too exhausted to even think of things like this.

I asked Jennifer Dawn where Professor Flitwick's office was, and she was kind enough to show me the way. I opted to ask Percy Weasley, but then he might just nag about following the rules. I didn't want someone to tell me about rules, he's just too uptight.

"Here we are." Dawn said pointing to the door.

"Thanks for showing me the way." I answered.

"Sure." Dawn nodded.

I knocked on the door, before I heard a voice behind the door saying enter. When I opened the door, Professor Flitwick's office was filled with books. There were two tables near the one he was seated on.

"Ah, Miss Fawley, of course, for your detention today you will be sorting the scrolls on that table" he pointed to the one on his left "by name and house and year."

I looked at the pile he pointed and it was littered with scrolls of parchment. It wasn't that big of a pile but then he did handle all of the years. This is going to be boring, that was until I heard an instrumental starting to play in the room. I stopped in my task to listen to the music and it was very familiar to me. I've heard it before, when I had gone to one of my friends' recital. I looked over Professor Flitwick to find him smiling, he noticed me looking.

"I hope you don't mind. I always find myself relaxing when I listen to music like these." He told me smiling.

"I don't mind, sir. I always liked listening to music." Even though I haven't been listening to it for two years

After I was done sorting the scrolls, I walked over to Professor Flitwick who appeared to be reading an essay that moment. I coughed into my hand to get his attention, it did the trick.

"I'm done Professor." I told him.

"Wonderful, Miss Fawley, be back here tomorrow at the same time for detention. Now it's already past nine best be off to your dorms."

"Professor is there perhaps a charm that can freshen the air in the room or remove any scents in the room?"

"There is, why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a bit of sensitive nose; I couldn't stand staying in a room with a strong smell. I might faint."

"Oh, that is a bit of problem when it would come to... well, no matter, I can help you with that charm Miss Fawley for half an hour tomorrow after your detention. I will tell you the incantation and the wand movements. It isn't a difficult spell to use. Do your parent's know?"

"They will."

Professor Flitwick nodded "Good. Now, it's getting late, you don't want to be caught after curfew now do you?" he said smiling.

"No." I shook my head. "Thank you Professor."

That's one day of detention over. I haven't even started on that essay Professor McGonagall said that was due next week or on the list of spells they made for me. My life isn't easy. When I entered our dorm room, Patil and Brown and Granger were huddled near each other and looked to be debating about something. They didn't even hear me open the door. Too busy gossiping I suppose. I didn't peg Granger as someone like that.

I was done changing into my pyjamas and left the bathroom when two of them had yelped.

"When did you get in here?" Brown said eyes wide

"When you three were huddled together at the side and whispering about yourselves." I answered as I went to my bed and said "Sileo" it was a keyword for the charm I placed on my bed to wake me up at the same time tomorrow. "I don't care what you three were talking about earlier. I didn't even hear anything aside from your hushed voices." I looked at Granger then who seemed to have taken a step back. Was I intimidating? "Good night." With that I closed my curtains, but I cancelled the silencing charm on them.

"What is her problem?" I heard come from Patil. "She's colder than she was yesterday!"

Someone hushed her "Shhh, not so loud, she can hear us." I heard from Granger. "And she may have heard us earl—"

I placed the charm back on the curtains before I closed my eyes. With the way I act and keeping my distance from them, it's not surprising they would think I'm cold.

Eventually, I fell into a routine; I woke up the earliest, got my bag ready for the day, go to the Great Hall for breakfast, go to the lake to do some spell work while the rest of the school had breakfast, go to class, finish my assignments right away and practice the spells I was yet to master. It wasn't a miracle that I didn't break down from all my thoughts and words I've heard from them. I kept myself busy, made myself exhausted so I wouldn't think of anything or maybe everything.

The smell in the Potions room was far better than being in Defense. It was only cold in the room and somehow damp. It also went the same way as last time, Professor Snape embarrassing Potter and it was Nott praised by Snape instead of Malfoy, who sometimes I would meet eyes with, but his face was guarded and I could say the same for me. One time though I caught something else in his eyes as he looked at me, it didn't matter though. Everything has to go the way it did like in the book, even if the character whose supposed to be the prat changes.

I was done with my spell work one morning and headed to our first class that day, Herbology then it was followed by Defense, while it was only twice a week I hated the smell in there. I did what Sheila suggested only it wasn't only the room that was the problem it was Quirrel as well. I haven't spoken to Sheila or Alistair yet after that revelation. I didn't know their schedule or the time they were in the Great Hall. I didn't stay too long in the Great Hall.

On the way to Defense, I heard someone call me from behind, I was about to turn, but the person had tripped and fell forwards nudging me a step forwards and I had used the persons back in front of me so I was still standing only the person in front of me had fallen forward. I didn't realize the person I had pushed was Nott. He was definitely angry when he got back up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fawley" He sneered at me "What do you think are you doing pushing me?"

Being myself, of course, I had to answer back. I just always had to have a last say on things.

"Oh, I didn't push you. I tried to get my balance back so I wouldn't fall. It was a coincidence you were in front of me. Don't be so full of yourself that I particularly pushed you, not like you don't deserve it." I answered. I wasn't an idiot. I've heard his remarks about those in my house, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff.

I could hear a few collective gasps around me, but I didn't care if I made myself a target for him. I'll retaliate if I have to and not get expelled as well.

"You wouldn't want to mess with me Fawley." Nott answered before he whirled around and followed after his house mates into the room.

I turned around by then to see Longbottom on the floor.

"Here." I offered my hand to him.

He stared at my hand for a while before he took it and I helped him up.

"You should be more careful, Longbottom. It's a different matter if you tripped by the stairs." I said before I turned to enter our room for Defense.

I still sat beside the Slytherin girl even though she gave me wary glances every now and then, not like she'll be the target anyway. Quirrel continued with the lesson. He still stammered as he explained the lesson and I couldn't help but wonder if there's a way to get Quirrel to get the garlic smell off him, it's unlikely for a vampire to attack him here in the castle. Why would vampires be even interested in him for that matter? Did he do something to greatly upset them thus he's being hunted by them? I snapped my thoughts of even knowing not like I want to find out his story anyway. He's a death eater for letting Voldemort lodge on the back of his. How does this man even sleep with Voldemort on the back of his head? It's just revolting to even think of it.

It was lunch after Defense. I took to my usual seat or area, but then I noticed Longbottom sat in front of me and would try to talk to me when I would look at him, but then it was like he lost his voice. Am I really that intimidating?

"Yes Longbottom? Did you need something from me?"

Longbottom pulled out a bit crumbled envelope from his robes and handed it to me. "It arrived during breakfast you weren't there and I thought I should hand it to you."

I took the envelope and it was from Deus.

"Thanks, Longbottom. You didn't have to though; my owl could have come back during lunch to give it to me or tap our window in our dorm room."

Longbottom's ears became red. "Yeah, well, I..."

"Thanks." I smiled at him before I placed it in my pocket robes.

"You're welcome." He squeaked.

I thought he would go join Thomas and Finnigan after he handed me my letter, but he didn't he sat in front of me during lunch. I left the hall twenty minutes before lunch would end and went to the lake to read the letter which was really three letters in one envelope. They were all in Italian, its one way so that no one knew what we wrote.

 _Dear Ina,_

 _We're glad to know that you've been placed in Gryffindor, but whichever house you ended up in we would still be proud of you. Me and you're mother don't give much importance to being a pureblood. Although we are still purebloods and it gives us a bit of benefit, it is not good to be dependent on such things like blood status. You're mother is after all a half-blood. She appreciates both sides of her family, muggle side and wizard side. Make your own decisions, dear. We can't force you to choose, but if you need any advice just owl us._

 _As for your question if our family sided with Voldemort, no, we did not side with him or with the other wizards who fought against his rise. We fled England and lived in France for a while. It may have been a coward's act, but those times were hard._

 _You should have mentioned about being sensitive to strong scents earlier. Maybe during the holidays dear we'll bring you to an olfactists, for now learn some spells that can clear the air from those scents or go to the Hospital wing when you don't feel well._

 _Deus Fawley, your father_

 _P.S. That reminds me we should have bought you pens to use instead of a quill and loose ink, they're pretty messy to use, quite a problem too if a drop falls onto your finished essay._

That's something new. I wonder what else I don't know about our family. The next one was from Sally.

 _To My Daughter,_

 _As your father has said we're proud of you whichever house you were in, but to be frank I would prefer you in Gryffindor. You are after all brave enough to accept your prophecy and not go against it. It makes me wonder if you resigned yourself to your fate, but even if you did I hope you don't forget to live and enjoy your life. I'm glad to know, a Malfoy, likes my baking, quite a shock to read that you've spoken to the young Malfoy. I'll send you two boxes weekly. Give the other box to him or to your friends. I'm sure they'll help you finish it in an hour._

 _Do tell us ahead of time if you plan to have one of our house elf follow or watch someone, like Harry Potter. I can't help wonder where he is, and do be discrete on your orders. I asked him where he went to when he wasn't around the house and he told me your little order. Don't worry we've looked for another house elf to serve us, that way Ymir can watch the boy who lived the entire time._

 _Sally Fawley, your loving mother_

I felt my mouth hand open at the second paragraph. Yikes, I have to be careful with that, but I've already been found out and it was even Sally!

 _To my elder sister,_

 _Gryffindor, not surprising sister, you do have a hot head sometimes and you're even stubborn. Anything else I should know about? I know you've gone and punch Harry Potter in the eye, not to worry; Father and Mother do not know that little incident. You'll have to figure out yourself how I know about that. Father and Mother should have already mentioned about us going to France to avoid the war when Voldemort was around and about your orders on our house elf. I'm a little curious though, why have Ymir follow him? Does he have something to do with your prophecy? Oh, and have you started on the list of spells? Once you come back you better be prepared for a duel._

 _Exxion Fawley, your younger brother_

I rolled my eyes when I first read Exxions letter honestly he's looking for ways to irritate me. I don't know if Potter has anything to do with my prophecy, but I have to watch him since he's the only person I can think that's passed through time. It's a little disconcerting that Potter hasn't app—

"Fawley?" I heard from behind me.

I had been sitting on a log while I was reading the letters, and as I whirled to the person I had caused myself to fall off. Argh! This is not a good day at all!

"Sorry" Potter said as I got to my feet and stuffed the letters into my bag "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Have you been there the entire time?" I snapped at him.

He may not be able to read my letters but he can still recognize his name or even Malfoy in it.

"No." He answered right away. "I saw you were all by yourself so I came here to ask you about the time you punched me. I want to know why you punched me."

"What can't remember when you saw me?" I asked

"When was that?"

I looked around us to find it was only the two of us, but I can't be too sure. I pulled out my wand, and Potter's eyes hardened when he saw my wand. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Relax, you idiot." I said to him before I waved my casting a muffling charm. "The Veil in the Department of Mysteries and a memory charm to go with that"

Potter's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Ring any bell?" I said crossing my arms.

Potter managed to snap back to reality. "What? But how? You're not supposed to remember anything!"

"That you're right about, Potter." I answered glaring at him. "Oh, and I don't plan to apologize to you for punching you. You deserved that for trying to wipe away my memories."

"You had amnesia! It was only for that moment."

"I did not have amnesia you dunderhead!" I snarled at him. "All I couldn't remember was just my name and how I looked!"

"Then, you... I don't..."

"Of course you won't understand! I don't understand this myself!" I shouted at him.

Surprise covered his face. I couldn't stand to look at him, so I left and went to our first class in the afternoon. I ignored the looks my house mates were giving me. I know I was scowling that moment and I didn't bloody care if they saw. By the end of the day, I dropped my bag on my bed and walked around the castle to clear my head. That didn't help though as I was still simmering by the time it was dinner. I sat by the table eating and snarled at the first person to speak to me, Longbottom, he had shrunk in the seat in front of me.

Ha, this is not good. I shouldn't throw my anger at anyone.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom." I pursed my lips. "I didn't mean to snarl at you. It's not a good day for me."

"Bad news from home?" He inquired cautiously.

"No" I shook my head. "Just personal matters, not family matters"

He accepted my reasoning and just nodded. "Why did you punch Harry before the sorting?"

"Personal matters" I answered, and I for one knew the others near us were listening in.

"Erhm, you don't speak to anyone in our year only with the older students."

"Oh, well, that's another personal matter, but usually I just have a question about a spell taught in their years."

"But you speak to Parvati's twin during History of Magic"

"It's not easy staying awake in that class, Longbottom. I usually ask her about the topics so I'll read on them on my own, since she sits next to me." I answered then did the food in front of us become dessert. "No one in our house sits next to me, Longbottom. As far as I know, I'm not the most likable in our house in our year." I scoffed at the thought; you're already judge for one action. I placed some pudding on my plate and ate it. Ah, sweets, maybe sweets were all I needed? I feel better already.

"I don't think you're that bad." Longbottom answered softly, and I think I was the only one who heard him.

"It doesn't matter, Longbottom." I shook my head. "If some people can't see past your first action then what's the point in trying to please them? Still, thanks for saying that."

From the time Potter spoke to me by the lake, he would follow me with his eyes when I would enter the common room, but not the entire time. I didn't know if he plans to talk to me again, but I have no plans what so ever until he's done something to change the course of events.

As for Neville Longbottom, when I would come across him, he would smile at me and I would just nod. There was no need to smile back, but just recognizing someone's smile was enough.

I changed my schedule a bit, shifting spell work first then eating breakfast. I had to keep an eye out for mother's package, but I didn't think she would go overboard with the sweets making. Next thing I know she's gone and made her own sweets shop or even a café.

Her package came two days after I received their letter. It was only one box, but when I opened it there were four more boxes each colored with the four house colours. What is Sally thinking? There was a note on the top and as I read it, thank, Merlin it was in French so only I could read it.

 _les partager avec vos amis, je l'ai fait un peu trop_ (share them with your friends, I've made a bit too much)

"Is that French?" I heard behind me and I whirled in my seat to see Sheila. I was a bit surprised to see her after not seeing her since day one "Well?"

"Erhm, yes" I answered.

"Care package from home?" she inquired and sat down next to me then she started to place food on the plate in front of her.

"Something like that. I only asked mother if she was going to send me the sweets she made. She decided to send me more than I can finish."

"What does the note say?"

"To share them with my friends" I answered, but I looked down at the four boxes in front of me. I didn't have anyone to give them to, since my house mates do consider me cold and distant, they've gone calling me the lone lion.

Sheila looked inside and pulled out a blue box. "Then, I suppose I'm taking this one, you can give the yellow one to Air. He loves to eat, he keeps boasting how he gets to go to the kitchens and ask for some cake when he wants one."

"But I don't know his schedule" I looked at Sheila.

"Quidditch practice hasn't started yet" I heard her mutter "you might want to try looking for him by the training grounds or by the transfiguration courtyard, him and his friends like to be about on the grass. It's something about being in Hufflepuff that they love to lie down on the grass."

"I did what you suggested to have the windows opened, the room didn't smell too strong of garlic, but I could still smell a faint scent of garlic coming from Quirrel." I told her.

"Really?" She was surprised. "I thought it was only the room, Quirrel probably lies down with garlic around him or maybe even bathes using garlic powder."

"That doesn't as crazy as it does." I answered.

"You'd be surprised on what other theories they come up with that." Sheila said a bit amused.

I sat there with Sheila asking her about her family and about herself before we heard the chime sound for our class that day. It was during one of my vacant time I decided to go around the grounds and look for Alistair. I had the yellow and green boxes in my pocket as I walked around. Sheila was right when she mentioned that the Hufflepuffs like to lie down on the grass, but she forgot to mention being up in a tree. I found Alistair on a tree by the courtyard.

"Air!" I shouted at him.

He looked down from his spot and saw me. He stared at me for a while before recognition came onto his face.

"Ina!" He said smiling as he jumped down and got back up in front of me. "Been a while since I saw you, you're a tricky person to catch during meals. Sheila has been wondering what time you even wake up and eat breakfast. Did you need something?"

I pulled out the yellow box from my robes and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The sweets my mother made, she went a bit overboard on making two boxes and made four of them. Sheila already took one earlier."

Alistair opened the box and ate one of the brownies inside. After eating he stared at me and held my shoulder. It was kind of scary until there was a smile on him.

"That is the best brownie I've ever tasted!" He said. "Can you ask your mum if she can make me some?"

"If she makes more than what she mentioned" I answered.

Alistair couldn't contain his happiness or giddiness as he pumped one hand up in the air. "Yes!"

I couldn't help, but giggle at his antics.

"Hey, Alistair, who's the firsty?" One of his friends, a brunet said approaching us.

"Oh, she's Kellina Fawley, you know the one who punched Harry Potter before they were sorted."

The brunet blinked as he looked at me. "You don't seem to be what they say about you."

"You mean cold and distant." I answered and he looked a bit surprised for me to just say it out. I shrugged then. "I know what they say about me, I also know they call me the lone lion. Not like what they call me is out casting me. I just don't see the importance of even caring about what they say about me, none of them do know me."

"You don't seem to be trying to befriend anyone." He pointed out.

That's because I prefer my old friends, friends that I will never see or meet.

"Ina?" Alistair waved his hand in front of me.

I blinked and looked at them. "Sorry, personal matters" I told them, the only same excuse I would use to avoid talking about it. "I have to go. I still have one more box to hand over."

I walked away as fast as I could, letting my feet lead me. I didn't realize the stairs moved underneath my foot, but then someone had pulled me back by the robes. I turned to the person and I met grey eyes, the same one on the train.

"Look where you're going" He told me as he looked over the steps that were no longer there.

"Right, sorry." I said before looking at the floor I was on, I was on the fourth floor. I needed to get to the fifth if I wanted to go to Gryffindor tower. Now, I have to go the other way around.

"You..."

"I'm what?"

"You're eyes look empty."

I stared at him for a while blinking them if I heard him right. I shook my head. Have my eyes always looked empty? I didn't know. No one has told me before.

"Maybe." I answered as I turned around to head to Gryffindor tower or just somewhere I could be alone. I ended up going to the owlery and I had Skye on my shoulder nuzzling me. It was his way of comforting me.

I was headed down the stairs and placed one of my hands in the pocket and I felt the contours of the box. I pulled it out. I was supposed to give it to Malfoy, but I don't think I can do that. When I looked ahead of me I saw Longbottom steps ahead. I looked at the box in my hands and thought it would be a waste to keep this to myself. So I hastened my steps and walked in step with Longbottom.

"Longbottom?" I said.

He turned to me with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

"Here" I held the box to him. "My mother made them and she went a bit overboard and made too much." He hesitated to take it so I added "It's for giving me my letter the other day."

He accepted that excuse and took it. When I sat down by the table on my usual seat, I felt eyes were on me. I looked around wondering who it was. Not in Hufflepuff or in Gryffindor. I turned to the Ravenclaws, and when I looked over the Slytherins. I immediately met Malfoys and I looked away. I didn't want to meet his eyes, they were penetrating and his words only echoed in my head.

Flying lessons came up, and everyone was excited. I dreaded the class though, not because of flying but because it was with Slytherin. I avoided looking at Malfoy and he just had to be the one standing in front of me. Madam Pomfrey started it off with us holding our open hand over the broom and say 'up'. I did that three times before the broom went into my hand. I also felt someone was watching me; I didn't have to look at the person in front of me to know it was him. I instead looked over at the others watching them and managing to see Weasley's face get hit by the handle of the broom. It chuckled into my hand. It was funny before in the movies. It was still funny when I saw it in person.

"You should smile more often." I heard in front of me.

"What?" I snapped my head to Malfoy.

"You heard me." He smirked, or I thought it was a smirk. I blinked and just looked away.

The lesson continued as it did during the first time, Longbottom got into an accident, Potter tried to get his remembrall back from Nott and Potter ends up in the Quidditch team. Maybe nothing will change for this year?

I was peacefully sleeping on my bed when I felt my bed bouncing underneath me. How in Gryffindor does a bed start bouncing all of a sudden? I heard a voice, but I ignored it until I was splashed with water I didn't know where it came from. I got up and jammed my head against someone else. I was definitely seeing stars that moment. When I came to, I pulled out my wand and casted a lumos, Ymir was in front of me.

"Ymir! Ti rendi conto che ora è! (Do you realize what time it is?)" I shouted at the elf.

Ymir shrunk before me, but he looked confused as well.

"Miss has spoken in Italian" Ymir told me "Harry Potter, a girl with bushy hair, a pudgy blond boy and a Weasley has left the tower."

I sighed, that's supposed to happen! I didn't realize this was something suspicious.

"Keep watching them and if they end up in a room with a three headed dog tell me if Potter manages to make the dog fall asleep while they're there this night if not you don't have to show up."

Ymir nodded and with a crack he disappeared. I threw my curtains open and realized it was a bit colder then did I realize I was wet. I sighed. Ymir could have dried my clothes first before he left. Sadly I didn't know a spell that could help me dry my clothes right away, so I opened my trunk and changed into dry clothes. I lay on my bed with one side of the curtain open as I read a book I borrowed on charms. I managed to find a spell that can dry wet clothes and a spell that can siphon water from an object. The second spell sounded harmless, but it wasn't if there was an equivalent of spell to draw water from a living thing like a tree, or plants in general it was more horrid if it would be used on animals and humans. Our dorm room opened then and Hermione Granger entered pale and frustrated. She didn't even notice I was still awake as she went to her bed, and I was even close to the door. I continued to read for a while waiting for Ymir to show up, but he didn't and I decided then to go to sleep.

A parcel came for Potter the next day, and it was easy to tell that it was a broom. It wasn't anything surprising, since I already knew that. What was surprising was Neville Longbottom started to alternate sitting with his dorm mates and with me at the end of the table. Granger as I've heard is being called a know-it-all behind her back, generally coming from the gossipers, ahem Brown and Patil. She's taken it well so far and well has become an unlikely person to be seated in front me near the end of the table and add Longbottom to that. Still I avoided conversing with them, only when they asked me a question did I even bother to speak up.

Sally managed to send only two boxes for the following weeks. I kept one and I handed the other one to Alistair, since he seemed to love them. I couldn't hand the box to Malfoy. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was afraid of what else he would see. I didn't want anyone knowing, because if someone did even if I tried to explain, they would never understand me.

It was on a Thursday, when a parcel from Sally arrived. There were four boxes again, and she mentioned it was because Halloween was nearing. I looked over to Ravenclaw and searched for Sheila. She was seated by the middle of the table. Alistair was also by his house table. I alternated in giving them the boxes. I wanted to give Malfoy one, but he was always with Zabini or Parkinson. I looked at Longbottom and Granger, who were in front of me that morning as I grabbed the two other boxes. I asked Sally not to make the boxes the colour of the houses and she thought to place them in brown ones.

"Erhm, Neville?" I said and his head snapped up to me. "Can you and Hermione watch my parcel for me? I have to hand Sheila and Alistair a box."

"Oh, sure" Neville beamed at me.

I handed the box of pastries to Sheila, who couldn't contain her smile and told me to tell my mother thanks. Then I went over to the Hufflepuffs and Alistair seemed cheery that day as he saw me holding the box.

"You have to tell your mum she's the best baker in the world." Alistair sang when he took the box.

"Add that he loves her" His brunet friend said snickering.

"And add that Cedric here loves her." Alistair pulled the brunet in a headlock.

"What?" Did I just hear that right? Cedric as in Diggory?

"My friend Cedric Diggory here is a lady killer. A lot of girls are already looking in his direction. Not to worry, Ina, I'll keep him away from your mum."

"You okay, Ina? You seem to be making an impression of a fish." Alistair joked and some of their guy friends laughed.

I didn't realize my mouth was opening and closing when he said Cedric Diggory. I smiled at that and shook my head. What are the odds of that, huh? I didn't even think I was going to meet Diggory.

"Sure. I'll write that in my letter." I answered.

"What?" Alistair's eyes widened the same goes with Diggory.

"I'll write it in my letter that you and Diggory love her." I teased before I turned making my way back to my seat.

"Ina! You're not serious, right?" I heard Alistair shout from the Hufflpuff table.

That got some of the students' attention on him and me as well.

"Oh, but I am serious." I answered smiling. I was thinking it would be funny if I was speaking to Sirius. Alistair sputtered and was about to say something else. Cedric Diggory by then had pulled Alistair down back to sit down.

I shrugged and returned my attention to the two remaining boxes inside. I pulled out one and pushed it towards Neville and Hermione.

"For watching the parcel for me" I said as they both looked at me in shock.

I pulled out the last one, shrunk the larger box until it was the size of a parchment and placed the two in my bag. We had potions, and Snape as usual was the same, ignoring Hermione's raised hand, deducting points from our house, scaring Neville and embarrassing Potter.

At the end of the class, while I was cleaning up my table and packing my bag, the box was poking out. I looked around the room searching for white blond hair all I saw was the blond hair of Neville. Maybe I should just eat the pastries in this one. I'm sure Malfoy doesn't remember about what he said on the train.

After eating lunch, I went to the library to start on our Potion's essay since we had three hours free before flying lessons. I left my bag on the table near the window on the aisle about Potions. I was only looking at the titles and just as I was about to pull one of the books. My hand bumped with a pale hand. I turned my head to meet grey eyes, and I didn't like the feeling in my stomach.

"Oh" I stepped back from him "Sorry."

"The box you gave the Ravenclaw." He said as I was about to turn around.

It wasn't a question, but I knew what he wanted me to say. "It was the pastries my mother made. Do you... you... you're mother sends you care packages as well doesn't she?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Then, I guess it's fine if I don't give you any of what my mother made; your mother is already sending you sweets."

Malfoys' eyes looked sad before it was hidden behind a mask. "I suppose."

Somehow, I found his answer disappointing. "Right, well, I'll see you in flying then."

I went in the aisle of where I placed my bag and looked at the titles there. I was able to find a Potion book I could use. I told myself I was going to finish the essay in two hours, but it was only half of the parchment and it took me two and a half hours to write it! What is wrong with me?

I returned to the common room just in time for me to leave my bag and head to the training grounds. As I was heading to the portrait hole two voices called me by my name. No one calls me by my name and I'm sure Sheila nor Air weren't in Gryffindor, usually they call me Ina. I turned to find a beaming Neville and Hermione.

"Are you headed to the training grounds?" Neville asked me.

"Yes." I was a bit dumbfounded on why they would ask that since we did have flying lessons that afternoon. "We do have flying."

"Can we walk with you?" Hermione asked me eagerly. I know she wasn't this excited about flying. She didn't like flying, just from her whimpers and short shrieks when in the air.

I don't see why they just didn't head there already. I decided not to think on it too much and I agreed in the end. The two were chatting with each other about our charms class on our way and Hermione was hoping we would start with trying the spells. I'm sure she'll be able to do that in one try.

Madam Hooch had us go through the white fume like hoops in the air and past through them as fast as we can. She called us off by family names with Brown going first. When it was my turn, once I had passed the three hoops the broom suddenly jolted faster than how I usually fly it and I was sure it didn't fly this fast. After I passed all the hoops in the air, Madam Hooch whistled for me to land. Oh, I was going to land, not in a clean way though. The broom I was on must be so old its limiting speed must be broken. I was nearing the ground, but no way was the broom slowing down.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted as I neared the ground, at least one of them noticed I wasn't slowing down and ran out of the way.

I loosened my hold by then and threw myself off the broom to the grass. I groaned once I landed on the grass and watched the broom head towards the wall and it bursts into pieces.

"Fawley!" Madam Hooch approached me on the ground. "Are you alright, nothing hurts?"

"None."

"Why didn't you say your broom was broken?" Her eyes widened in anger.

I swallowed. "I... It happened while I was in the air."

"And you continued with passing through the hoops while your life was in danger!" She said loud enough for those near us to hear. "Do you even care what can happen to you?"

"I..."

"Well, your turn is over, Miss Fawley. Go to the hospital wing and have yourself checked." Madam Hooch by then turned to the others. "Anyone of you, if your broom is broken or doesn't move the way you want it tell me right away or even while you're in the air. I do not want anyone following Fawley's actions."

I got up on my feet. I knew I was dismissed from the class, so I left the training grounds and went to the Hospital Wing as I was told. After that I went to the owlery to visit Skye, who was happy to see me as he flew towards me and had spread his wings around me hugging me. Isn't that something, Skye trusts me so much, but I can't even find anyone to trust in this world.

To be honest I didn't really care, wasn't I already dead? This maybe my second life, but I have no will with this one. I'm just learning magic because of the necessity to learn them so I can use them to protect myself or even use it for my prophecy, like how they wanted. They didn't see the worry in my eyes. They didn't ask if I was fine. I was just thrown into learning. I was thrown into this one, a world that felt alien to me, or it was because no one was there for me. I didn't have my friends. I didn't have the parents I love. I didn't have anyone that really knew me.

I left the owlery as it became dark. I didn't head down for dinner, but instead I went to the empty expanse of wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I walked back and forth in front of the wall thinking I needed a place to be alone where no one can interrupt me. I only thought of that until a door showed up. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. It watched the door meld into the wall before I looked at the room. There was a fireplace, a long reclining chair in the middle, the room wasn't even properly lit only the fireplace was the only source of light and it made me look up to find the ceiling showed the sky covered with stars. I went to the chair and leaned against it looking at the ceiling. I wish I could listen to some music I thought as I stared at the dark ceiling. Then I started to hear a song that screamed what I felt inside, a song that just made me cry.

 _It's down to this_

 _I've got to make this life make sense_

 _Can anyone tell what I've done_

 _I miss the life_

 _I miss the colours of the world_

 _Can anyone tell where I am_

 _'Cause now again I've found myself_

 _So far down, away from the sun_

 _That shines into the darkest place_

 _I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

 _Away from the sun again_

 _I'm over this_

 _I'm tired of living in the dark_

 _Can anyone see me down here_

 _The feeling's gone_

 _There's nothing left to lift me up_

 _Back into the world I know_

The song played in the background as the thoughts I pushed in the back of my head resurfaced. It only flooded my head of the thoughts of never meeting my mum and dad and my crazy friends. The song in the back ground changed then, it was one song intro I know very well.

 _If your lost,  
And you need to find some escape  
Or some peace of mind,  
Call my name  
When you need a friend  
I'll be there, I'll be there  
If your dreams  
Are drenched in sweat  
You can't sleep  
There's too much in your head  
Call my name  
Any type of day,  
I'll be there, I'll be there_

When you can't carry on,  
When the road's way too long  
Know that you're not alone  
I can carry you home  
If you hold on tonight  
I'll be there

I curled to the side and cried. Everything only crashed down on me.

 _The weight of the world is too much to take  
Pulling you down like a tidal wave  
I can hold you, I will hold you  
Here and now  
If you're lost and you need to find some escape,  
Or some peace in mind_

I covered my ears with my hands by then. Who? Who's going to hold me? No one is! I can't call on anyone! I can't count on anyone!

"STOP!" I shrieked and the songs stopped in the room.

I kept my hands over my ears. Not wanting to hear anything at all.

I woke up the next day in the same room, only there was a window to let the light enter. I checked the time, and saw lunch was over and our first class for the afternoon. I lay there staring at the arched window. I continued to lie there until I heard a crack and Ymir was there in front of the unlit fireplace.

A frown appeared on the house elf as he looked at me. "Miss does not look well."

I snorted "Yeah, well, I don't" especially when I cried the entire night "what did Potter do this time?"

"He entered the girl's bathroom in search of the bushy haired girl under a glamour of you. Ymir wanted to stun him for impersonating as miss."

How dare he do that!?

"Ymir, could you?" I motioned to myself as I got to my feet.

Ymir snapped his fingers and I felt the puffiness in my eyes disappear and my hair go flat like it was ironed. My robes looked like they were pressed. Once I was presentable, I asked Ymir where the bloody hell is Potter so I could hex him to kingdom come!

I stomped my way through the castle. I had even passed Neville, who looked confused, but I rushed past him on the way to the first floor corridor, and just in time to find myself coming out of the bathroom, but with no Hermione behind me. I rushed at Potter disguising as me and slammed him to the wall.

"Hello, my dear impostor" I hissed waving my wand over him. "Finite Incantatem"

His glamour dissolved before me and surprise was still on his face.

"Potter" I sneered "What do you bloody think are you doing?"

"I... I... you... you weren't in our classes the whole day."

"I know that." I answered.

"How did you—"

"Impersonating as me? What do you bloody think are you doing trying to act as me?"

"Look, Hermione, she's upset—"

"Fawley, step away from Harry." I turned to find Percy Weasley standing near us.

I dropped my hands from his front clothes and stepped back.

"What were you doing, Fawley? Assaulting him again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He—" I'm sure he won't believe me if I said he glamoured himself as me. Am I really going to say that? Think like an eleven year old, Ina. "He came out from the girl's bathroom just now!"

"What?" Prefect Weasley was shocked. "Harry! That's the girl's bathroom! You're a boy!"

Potter turned red then. I felt giddy inside managing to embarrass him in front of Prefect Weasley.

"I... I..." Potter tried to make up an excuse, but he didn't manage to say anything as he looked down at the floor instead.

"Harry, I have no idea how you managed to mistake the girl's bathroom for the boys. I'll decide to ignore that. Fawley, as for you action earlier, I'll have to deduct five points from Gryffindor. Now, you two, don't you have something else to do?"

I scowled as I turned around headed in the direction of the main stairs. Harry Potter the boy-favored-by-everyone. Bloody idiot doesn't need any help, since he's someone from… when seven years ahead of this year? He glamored himself as me! He can't even consider about the person he's copying or using the spell on!

"Fawley" I heard behind me, but I ignored him, until he decided to cut me in front.

"Out of my way" I said blankly. I could care less about him. This is his world. It's not mine.

"Look, I know you hate me, but—"

"Hate is such a strong word, Potter." I answered hearing my own voice lacking of any emotion. I looked at him in the eyes. "I don't hate you. I don't care about you." I walked past him and went to Gryffindor tower. I entered the common room and almost everyone looked at me.

"Kellina!" Neville said from the table on the side. I walked towards him. "You didn't show up for dinner last night and for classes today."

"I know." I answered. "Personal matters"

Neville looked like he wanted to know more, but he just nodded to my answer. "You looked angry earlier when I saw you."

"Something came up—"

"Personal matters" was what I was about to say but Neville got ahead of me.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I sat down on the other chair on the table. "What are you working on?" I looked at the parchment.

Neville's ears turned red. "I'm writing my Potions essay."

"You're halfway done." I said looking at the foot long parchment and reading a paragraph. "It's not that bad compared with your brewing." I covered my mouth then as I looked at Neville who didn't seem surprised. "I… I didn't mean that, Neville."

"No, it's okay." Neville answered smiling wryly as he shrugged. "I know I'm no good at brewing. Professor Snape scares me."

I nodded then and I looked around the common room. I didn't stay in the common room too often. I made my essays in the library and I would head back up to our dorm room to read on my bed. I only noticed the red in the room and it was homey and cozy. Those in the room would glance my way, but I ignored them like usual. While I just watched the people in the room, I noticed Weasley scowling as he looked at the chess pieces in front of him. He was playing a game with Thomas. I thought he was concentrating with the scowl he had on. I watched him play and he lost as his king was sent off the board by a white knight.

"I win." Thomas said although he was warily looking at Weasley.

They packed up the chess board and Weasley went up to the dorm with his board.

"What's with Chess Weasley?" I asked.

"What?" Neville looked at me blinking.

"Ron Weasley, why was he scowling?" He can only be like that if he's angry at someone or Potter.

"Oh, right, you weren't here earlier." Neville lowered his voice. "He and Harry got into a fight earlier."

"Why did they fight?"

"Well, Ron got paired up with Hermione in charms. She was showing him how to do it, and well, you know what they call her… Ron didn't like how she tried to correct Ron. She overheard Ron earlier. When Hermione didn't show up for any of our classes like you, but it was only after charms and Harry was telling Ron they should go look for her, but Ron wouldn't budge—"

Neville stopped as Ron came back down and was walking towards the Portrait hole to come across Potter. The two boys glared at each other before they passed each other, Weasley leaving the tower and Potter going to the dorms. Once we were sure Potter was out of range from hearing, Neville continued.

"—saying that Hermione will be fine by the end of the day. Harry though didn't believe that and insisted they go look for her. Ron got irritated asking why he should apologize and well that ended with Harry calling him a nitwit and not caring about how he can affect others with what he says and leaving the dorm. As you saw earlier they're still angry at each other."

"Anyone will be angry if they're called a nitwit." I shrugged. "How'd charms go by the way?"

"We just started with one of the charms, the levitation charm, though I haven't managed to do it right. Hermione got us five points in performing it."

"She is the brightest witch in our year." I said. "The levitation charm is difficult especially if you don't know how to pronounce the spell correctly. It's often in the pronunciation. You would have to prolong on the gar part of the spell. Weasley didn't seem to appreciate being corrected. I would appreciate the help." I shrugged. "Besides that, she's not a know it all. She's enthusiastic with learning magic than most of us. She spends most of her time reading in the library soaking up the spells she's read. You have to give her credit for that."

"You also spend most of your time in the library." Neville said to me. "Hermione even mentioned she would find you in your dorm room reading a book."

"I don't study for the sake of studying like her. She enjoys it. I study for the sake of—" What exactly?

"of?"

"Passing" I replied.

Neville had managed to make me seat together with his dorm mates and sitting in between Potter and him, which was uncomfortable after my confrontation with Potter earlier, it would be really awkward to even talk to him. I didn't mind and just ate, while sometimes speaking to Neville about the food. Patil then had just arrived and we could overhear her telling Brown about Hermione crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be alone. She also added that she saw Weasley walking around the corridor. That's something it might just end up the same in the end. After some minutes from when the food appeared the door suddenly opened with Quirrel terror on his face running into the hall not even managing to reach the teacher's table he shouted.

"Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." Then Professor Stutters fainted onto the floor.

One, two, three and everyone got up to their feet in a panic and started shouting, well not everyone Potter remained sitting and me. I looked at him to meet green suspicious eyes on me. Dumbledore by then got everyone to stop panicking and had the prefects lead us to our dorms. I was close to the end of the line along with Potter; we were by the stairs when Hermione had caught up with us.

"Hermione!" Potter's eyes widened to see her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked panting.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why isn't Weasley with you?"

"Why would I be with him? I didn't see him. I was on the second floor bathroom, when I came out a prefect told me to head to the dorms as fast as I can."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Potter gasped.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"What?!" I was shocked myself. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is on the second floor! Oh no! Hermione was supposed to be on the first floor!

Potter by then had made a run in the direction we had come from. I was about to run after him, but Hermione stopped me by pulling my arm.

"Where are you going!? We have to go back to the tower!" She said a look of fright and confusion on her.

I stood there looking at her and inwardly battling with myself. Potter was going off to save Weasley, when it was supposed to be Hermione they were supposed to save. This is just crazy. I was debating over hightailing it to the tower or to chase after Potter.

"I can't leave Potter by himself." I said before turning in my steps.

I can't believe I just said that when earlier I was saying I didn't care about him. While I was running in the direction of the girl's bathroom on the first floor, I heard steps behind me and found Hermione following me. I didn't have time to tell her to go to the tower. We made a mad dash to the girl's bathroom on the first floor, Potter was already inside and we could hear the sound of sinks breaking.

"Pull out your wand" I told Hermione as I pulled out mine as we entered the bathroom.

The troll was trying to smash Weasley with its club, which was really a trunk of a tree. I would have also been laughing from the girly shrieks coming from Weasley if he wasn't about to get flattened.

"Ron, move!" Potter shouted at Weasley who crawled on the ground and rolled away from the impact of the trunk just inches away from him.

The troll was about to hit Weasley again and he had froze on the floor for a clear hit.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter sent the spell towards the trolls' hand, which was a great mistake. He didn't realize we were behind him. Also I didn't realize the disarming charm can do that!

Potter had dived towards the tiled floor as the trunk went towards us, Bloody Potter. Potter was preoccupied with the troll and Hermione had shrieked behind me.

I felt my blood rushing in my body before I pointed at the make shift club as the root end was nearing us.

"Diffindo Maxima!" I shouted.

The club was cut through. Okay. Bad idea! It was still heading towards us. A shield charm was no use for this one. I have to send it away or knock it out of its course. That's it! Oh, but I didn't know the banishing charm yet! Another, another spell, oh, gosh, I couldn't think of another, only the—that's it! "Flipendo tria!"

Flipendo tria was a stronger version of the knock back jinx; the two pieces of the trunk went towards the trolls head and belly. Due to it being stronger the troll was sent towards the back of the bathroom with it hitting the tiled wall. The two pieces of the club fell to the floor with a loud bang.

Seconds past before I turned to the two boys at the side, who were surprised and they're mouths were wide open.

"What are you two doing here?!" Potter got out of his initial shock.

I never got to say it was a mistake to even follow after him, when we heard steps behind us. I turned around to find three Professors looking at us. There was a standstill in the room, the four of us looking only at Professor McGonagall.

"What on earth were you four thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "Miss Granger, I thought better of you!"

Hermione looked down at her feet then and I just had to speak up. "Professor it's not her fault, I—"

I can't believe I'm getting tangled in all of this.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione sounded even guilty as she spoke up. "I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them. Kellina managed to stop me before I found the troll, telling me to go back to the tower. We caught up to the others and Harry saw us, he thought we were with Ron. He went off to look for him. We chased after him and we found Ron in the bathroom almost getting smashed by the troll."

"It's true, Professor." Weasley spoke up. "It was close to smashing me with its club when they saved me by stopping the troll from flattening me. Harry managed to get its club out of the trolls' hands, Kellina cut it up and send it towards the troll."

"Well—in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at us, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? Be thankful that Miss Fawley had seen you, but it was even foolish of you two to chase Mr. Potter instead of informing a prefect or a Professor."

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your earlier action." said Professor McGonagall then she looked at me. "Miss Fawley, I thought you disliked to get tangled yourself with others as I've heard, and you have yet to do what I asked."

How does she know that? Did he ask Potter?

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full grown mountain troll. You and Mr. Potter win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

I walked ahead of the three. I was in no mood to speak to them. I can hear snippets of their conversation which I could hardly care for. I must be crazy to think more on the disliking getting tangled with others than almost dying via a trunk hitting me in the face. I need to sort my thoughts.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my fic! Do review or ask if you have any questions on the fic! Tell me your thoughts as well! Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Let's wrap up the first year shall we? Not much happening for her the first year aside from her spell works and watching Harry Potter. Practice makes perfect after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

It became colder as it turned November, but I didn't let it deter me from my routine. I wondered why I still continued with the routine of spell work and looking on learning the spells on the list they gave me. It had become a habit ingrained in me in those past two years. I couldn't go outside by the lake like usual so I moved to using the Room of Requirement. I have no goal, so I ended up doing what they told me to do. Finish the spell list, do assignments and just go along through the days.

The weather changed. The same goes for Hermione—she grew close to Potter and Weasley and she started coming with me to the library, pulling me with her to join her and the duo by the fireplace when we would go back to the tower and failing to have me speak to them as I would make an excuse about helping Neville. I would find myself joining Neville and his other two dorm mates in the common room more often just to avoid Potter and Weasley.

The Quidditch game against Slytherin, went well with Gryffindor winning the match that included Potter almost falling down his broom, but leave it to Hermione to save him.

After the Quidditch I've noticed Hermione was looking through a lot of books when I would sometimes join her in the library or I was going to the library. I don't remember most of what happens after Quidditch aside from the mirror of erised. Then Snape as referee, then the whole going to get the stone first, why didn't Potter go ahead and take the stone or tell Dumbledore about his scar when looking at Quirrel. Unless Potter has the issue of not trusting adults that's one thing we have in common but it's everyone for me and that's excluding Skye.

November swiftly turned to December. It was much colder and I had to place a warming charm on my robes and scarf just so I wouldn't freeze when I leave the tower.

Neville and Hermione managed to pull me away from my seat near the door to join our other housemates. I only spoke to Neville and Hermione though unless our other house mates were going to ask me something. It was only a few days left before we can go home for the holidays.

It was time for post that morning and Skye came down dropping only a letter in front of me. Skye though didn't leave right away and remained near my plate even after I gave him a piece of bacon, was he waiting for a response? I opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear sister,_

 _We're not able to come for you at the Platform, Mother and Father would be at a party on that day. I also have a different party to attend. Use one of the floos to get to the house or you can call on Ymir to apparate you. I'm sorry we won't be able to fetch you._

 _Your brother, Exxion Fawley_

I… well, that's… no one will be fetching me. What was I hoping for? For the last two years during the holidays I still continued with studying, but on Christmas we opened our presents together, played Quidditch, snow ball fights and eat Sally's pastries. It was just us. I don't remember them going to any parties or I just wasn't aware they left while I was with Exxion dueling with him or when I was reading books. I just haven't noticed it.

"Kellina?" I looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be worried. "What's the letter about?"

"Nothing, just about some parties." I answered parties they're going to not me.

Skye by then had hooted and I realized he still hasn't gone back to the owlery.

"Skye, I won't be writing a reply." I told my owl, but then he jumped onto me hugging me.

"Awwwww" I heard from three persons. I found Hermione, Brown and Patil looking at me.

"He really likes you." Hermione said beaming at me.

"He trusts me a lot." I held Skye in my arms. "I'm going to the owlery."

I got up and left the Great Hall. Once I was in the owlery, Skye didn't move from my shoulder to go to his perch.

"Skye?" I wondered why he wouldn't go up. "I have class for the day."

He stayed on my shoulder, and I heard the chime by then.

"Skye, I have to go to class you can't come with me."

I had no choice, but let him come with me since he was stubborn and didn't want to stay in the owlery. I entered Potions five minutes late.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Ms. Fawley. Why do you have an owl on your shoulder?" Snape said as I entered the room.

"He wouldn't go back to the owlery, sir." I answered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for bringing your owl to my class. Take your sit and keep your owl quiet." He told me coldly.

I sat down and had Skye sit on the empty table next to me. I placed a silencing charm on Skye, and Snape deducted another five points from us when I pulled out my wand. Snape was really unfair, but he was the Professor in the class.

I left the room with Skye on my shoulder; Hermione and Neville were walking beside me as we went up to the Great Hall only to have Nott just by the doors there smirking at me.

"Parading your owl, Fawley?" He said. "Or is it the other way around? Trying to call attention to you like Potter are we?"

"Are you sure it's me or Potter? Have you thought that it's you who wants attention and even looking for it from your rivaling house for that matter? Why, those in Slytherin not giving you as much attention as you want, Nott?" I answered, before I walked around them and into the Great Hall.

"I don't think that was a good idea, Kellina." Neville told me as we sat down for lunch. "Nott has the whole Slytherin backing him."

"I don't believe that, and if he wants to make my life in school hellish I'm fighting back." I huffed. "Besides that we can always ask the Weasley twins to help us getting back at them."

"Did someone call us?" Fred or George said from down the table.

"I was just saying we could ask for tips from you two if we want to prank someone."

Fred and George smiled at me. "We'll be happy to help you with that."

"Why is your owl on your shoulder?" Fred or George asked.

"He doesn't want to go back to the owlery, no clue why either." I answered and Skye hooted.

"Never seen that before." They said in unison.

"Maybe Hagrid knows something?" Hermione spoke up. "He has a liking with animals, magical or not. We can ask him after lunch, we don't have classes this afternoon. I can even introduce you to him."

I shrugged in answer.

"Great! How about you Neville do you want to come with us?"

"I guess." He answered quietly.

Five of us, me, Hermione, Neville, Potter and Weasley headed to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid then was just coming out from his hut when we arrived.

"'ello there Hermione, Harry, Ron, who are yer two friends?"

Friends? I think they only classify as acquaintances not friends yet.

"This is Kellina Fawley" Hermione spoke up as she held up her hand to me and then to Neville "and this is Neville Longbottom. Kellina, Neville, this is Hagrid."

"Nice ter meet you two, that's a lovely eagle owl ye have der Kellina." Hagrid said. "Seems to really like ye."

"Hagrid, we came to ask you about her owl. He wouldn't go back to the owlery earlier when he dropped of Kellina's letter even when she went to the owlery earlier."

"Oh, I reckon' he's worried fer her, if he wouldn't want to leave, some animals are like dat they can tell if they're master has something on their mind, even going as far as hugging ye in their own way." He answered.

"I see." I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Hagrid will do, no sir der." Hagrid had a wondering look then. "Haven't I seen ye in diagon alley?"

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"I was sur', well. I'll be heading off."

Hagrid left us and headed into the forest. Silence fell on us, and no one wanted to talk to me. It was a bit suffocating. The silence though was gone when someone hit me on the face with a snowball, Skye flew away by then. I narrowed my eyes at the four of them trying to look innocent, well except for Neville he seemed to go pale. I pulled out my wand by then and used a charm that can make snowballs and throw at them without me having to lift a finger, Exxion taught me this spell, and I was more than happy to use it now.

"That's not fair!" Weasley shouted as the snowballs kept raining at them. "That's cheating!"

Hermione mean while was shrieking my name "Kellina! Stop!"

Neville had dived onto the snow avoiding the incoming snowballs by then, and as for Potter he had a smug smile on him. The snowballs coming at him stopped and turned to me. I was, of course, shocked. I didn't think about him knowing the spell as well. I forgot the idea that he came from a different timeline and he lives with Sirius, one of the Marauders. The snow balls were close when I dived onto the snow like Neville did.

"That's it!" I shouted as I got up. "This means war!"

"I second that!" Weasley answered pulling out his own wand.

The three of us enchanted the snowballs and sent it at each other, taking cover behind rocks and trees nearby.

"Guys! Stop it! Don't be childish!" Hermione said stomping on the snow and Neville stood next to her.

"Hermione" Potter spoke up "We are kids."

Weasley and Potter shared a look before they sent the snowballs towards Hermione and Neville. The two making a run for it from left to right, avoiding the snowballs. I watched them on the side chuckling at the same time. Skye by then flew back towards me and landed on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Skye." I said to him as he nuzzled my cheek. "I suppose it's not bad, but still…"

I looked back at the four persons playing in the snow. Do I belong in this world? The prophecy says I was taken by time, and it sent me to the world where I know their story. Then I die, get thrown back here and this is really where I come from? Or it's because Potter wanted to go back and change things for the better, what happened to the timeline he came from anyway? This timeline is almost the same with the story I know, but it's not quite the same either.

Potter's going home for the holidays there by skipping him finding the mirror of erised does he even need to see the mirror again? The Weasleys too were going home for the holidays that left Hermione in Gryffindor. Her parents are going on a honeymoon cruise for two weeks. Hermione mentioned Potter inviting her to stay over for the holidays since it would be lonely in Gryffindor by herself. She declined saying she wanted to continue with her research. I can guess why Potter wanted to go home, but Weasley?

Another snowball was chucked at me effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Hermione who threw the snowball since she had a smug smile on her. Skye left us and returned to the owlery as we continued to play in the snow. The four of them entered the castle trailing water as we went. I already dried my clothes off with a Hot-air charm, none of them did notice until we were in front of the pink lady.

"Honestly, Kellina, you always keep things to yourself." Hermione said accosting me. "You could have mentioned the spell earlier and helped us dry off."

"What do you mean by always?" I asked her.

"Well for starters you don't say anything about yourself. You don't even tell me how you know all those spells. You haven't told me how you know Sheila and Alistair. You haven't even answered my question why you punched Harry before the sorting."

"Woah" I stepped back. "I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to open up or tell you everything about me just because we became a little bit closer. Do you think I trust you so much already?"

"Kellina" Potter spoke up.

"Back off, Potter." I glared at him, before I turned to Hermione who was tearing up. I shook my head. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but if you can't wait for me to tell you then I don't think you should try to be friends with me." I turned my back on them, before I said over my shoulder. "There's a reason I kept to the end of the table." I don't have the greatest of personalities. Not when I have my memories.

I retreated to the confines of the room of requirement before we went left Hogwarts. For meals, I decided to go to the kitchens instead. I avoided all of them. I didn't want to explain myself, but Potter managed to talk to me before we left.

"Can I talk to you?" He said.

"You're talking to me." I said.

"Somewhere more private"

I followed him into an empty classroom, and once I closed the door and turned to him.

"You could have been nicer with your words." He scowled at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, she was only worried for you."

He decides to talk to me, and it's how I told Hermione that I didn't trust her so much. When it comes to his friends he can make quite a storm, yet when it concerns him and someone else he's a whining child!

"What do you want from me Potter? I already apologized didn't I? I don't and can't trust anyone so easily." Potter's scowl was replaced with a frown. "Do you think I can just tell anyone what's on my mind?"

"You're going to blow up keeping it to yourself."

"Spoken from an expert?" I asked and I could feel myself falling into that darkness.

He shook his head. "You have to tell someone, Kellina."

"Who should I talk to then, you?" I said being frank.

He was surprised at my question, but I didn't give him the chance to answer.

"The boy-who-lived wants to know what my problems are." I said mockingly. "Don't you have enough problems of your own? I don't think adding one more will help you."

"Kellina, I just want to help."

"I don't want your help." I told him. "You shouldn't care about me, Potter. I don't care about you."

"That's a lie."

"Aren't you so sure of that, Potter?"

"You followed me to the girl's bathroom, Hermione told me what you said before you ran after me, that you couldn't leave me alone."

"Because we can't have the boy-who-lived die from a troll can we?" I snapped and left the room.

The train had to move as I was by myself in the compartment. I hoped no one joined me since I was a little under the weather. Why can't they understand that I wanted to be left alone? Although there are some people that didn't leave me alone, like Alistair. Alistair had seen me by myself in the compartment. He decided to pull his friends along with him into the compartment and join me.

"What do you mean you don't know exploding snap!?" Alistair and his friends were all shocked when they were convincing me to join them in a game of exploding snap.

"I didn't choose not to know, we just don't play exploding snap at home." I answered flushing too if the warmth on my cheeks was anything but that. "Father and Exxion prefer to play Quidditch most of the time."

"Well, being Hufflepuffs—" there was a snort from one of them "—we should be kind to the only firsty and girl in the compartment." Diggory said smiling. "We should have her join us for a game of exploding snap. The losers have to hand over a sweet they bought in honeydukes to the winner."

"I don't have any sweets on me." I said and almost everyone deflated by then.

"Oh, your mother's pastries will do!" Alistair suggested. "Just hand it to us when we come back."

I agreed then. Alistair wanted to win, but we lost to Diggory since he was the fastest out of all of us. Alistair begged Diggory to share Sally's pastries once I hand them. Diggory teased him and Alistair went as far as getting on his knees for the pastries. Diggory of course cracked; I guess he had enough with the sweet words Alistair was saying to him. Alistair's friends were nice, they told me stories during their classes or when they were in their common room. They were all silly, but they were fun to be with.

The train by then arrived at the platform and it was almost dark. I bid Sheila and Alistair goodbye as they walked up to their parents, the same goes with Alistair's friends. I had Ymir bring my luggage home while I used the floo. Once I came through the fireplace, a crack made me aware of the house elf in front of me.

"I am Sprit, the new house elf, Miss." She introduced herself to me. "Is miss needing anything?"

"Nothing for now." I answered, Sprit bowed before she disappeared.

I went out of the floo room to head to my room, before that I stopped by the dining room to find a note floating in mid-air. I didn't have to take the note, but I did read it.

 _We'll be back by midnight. –Exxion_

I burned it before I banished the soot it made. At least Exxion told me what time they would be back, it meant I was going to eat by myself for dinner. Ymir prepared mashed potatoes, chicken and a mix of corn, peas and carrots and there was also blueberry pie. It wasn't cold in the house, but it felt cold to me.

I woke up early the next day and I ate ahead of everyone. I spent my time in the library reading on becoming an animagi. It had only occurred to me while I was isolating myself in the room of requirement, maybe becoming an animagi won't be so bad. Ymir showed up saying Deus and Sally wanted me in the floo room. I noted the page of the book before I closed it and it vanished from the table, going back to the shelf. Deus had explained to me that I would have to tell the room that I would continue reading the book before I closed it or it would be returned to the shelf. Magic, it can be pretty definite, and somehow it seems insane talking to the room as if it were alive. I wonder how good our ancestor made that particular spell on the room.

"Good Morning" I greeted Deus and Sally in their robes.

"Good Morning, are you ready?" Deus said to me smiling.

"Ready for?" I wondered.

"Dear, did you forget about your appointment with an olfactists?" Sally said to me.

"Oh" Then did it click in my head. I forgot that, I was trying to put off thinking on a lot of things. "I'll just go and get my cloak then." I answered before I ducked out of the room.

We used the floo to get to St. Mungo's. They lead me to a sort of clinic where we met a lady with soft brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Fawley" The lady said smiling at us when we entered the room.

"Hello, Healer Tonks" Deus said, and I stared at the lady in front of us. This world is too small for such a coincidence, what reason does this entail for me?

"Now then, Kellina Fawley?" Andromeda Tonks looked at me. "Have you always had a sensitive sense of smell?"

"Yes. I just remembered it while we were in defense. The room had a strong garlic smell. I had a headache at first, but then I started to feel queasy."

"How long can you remember that you have headaches when you smell something overpowering?"

"I don't know." I answered I can recall it since I was in the real world.

"Since she was four she had the habit of nicking the powders, perfumes, oils and alcohol we have in the house and she mixes them in the pot. She kept saying she was making a potion when I would ask her what she was doing." Sally said.

Andromeda hummed before she went towards a cabinet to the back of the room and was looking through them. She came back holding two vials and placing them on the table in front of me.

"Now then, this potion" she picked up the larger of the two vials and uncorked it "won't be able to remove your sensitivity to scents since you've been playing about with substances that are varied some of them must have been strong or when you mixed them they gave off a strong odor, but it will increase your tolerance to strong scents you won't be getting a headache too fast, but only with prolonged exposure to strong scents will you have headaches. That would be about four hours. You have to drink it after dinner for a week." she ordered. "I'll send the other vials via owl. Now" she picked up the other vial and held it to me "keep this with you at all times, it can alleviate your nausea or headache. Double Potions only take two hours, but just to be sure."

I took the vial, uncorked it and took a whiff. The smell was familiar to me; I think I've used this before.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"White flower oil" She smiled at me. "It's a mixture of essential oils. It's not a potion, but it helps with headaches and nausea."

I nodded. I wonder if she got that from Ted Tonks, he is a muggleborn after all. I wonder if I can make it as a perfume instead. I like the scent. I placed it in my cloak pocket before I got up for us to leave. We left St. Mungo's by apparition and we were in front of Gringotts. Deus went into Gringotts while me and Sally went to Madam Malkin's and had me fitted for dress robes. I don't see why I have to get dress robes though, unless…

"Mother?" I asked while she was looking through a booklet with different designs in them.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why am I getting dress robes?"

"We're going to a party this coming Saturday dear. All of us must go." She answered.

"All of us? What do you mean by all of us?"

"The Ministry sent an invitation to all of the pureblood families in England."

"For what?" I wondered there was no such thing like this as far as I know.

"For the Black head to officially receive his title as Lord, it should only be a witness from the Ministry and the former head present and the next head, but since he is the only Black left that aside from his relatives that are… the Ministry thought it would be best to have everyone present instead. It also serves as a holiday party for those working in the Ministry as well."

Great, I have to spend time with other purebloods. This party is going to be boring for me.

Three hours before we leave the house to head to the ministry, Sally had me go take a bath, wear the dress robe that she said that matched my eyes. She used her wand to place make-up on my face that I wanted to remove. I hated make-up, it was sticky on my face and it felt like a mud pack. She fixed my hair placing waves near the ends of my hair and tying it into a half-moon and placing a charm on it so it won't go flat right away. I sat on the armchair in the parlor room waiting with Exxion in the room. I was glowering the whole time. I wanted to skip the party. I tried to persuade them to let me stay earlier in the day. Sally got mad at me and told me that there was no way I won't be attending.

"Come on, sister, it's only for… five hours." Exxion told me.

"Five hours that I could be spending practicing spells or reading." I spat.

"You need a break sister and besides don't you like dressing up?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I huffed crossing my arms. "No. I don't like dressing up. I prefer to wear more comfortable clothes, clothes that won't expose me to the cold climate and wearing these atrocious heels! It's winter! Why don't you try wearing my clothes? Not to mention, mother didn't even ask me which scent I preferred."

"You don't like Vanilla?" Exxion asked.

"No. I prefer a fruity smell." I answered.

"I can fix that." Exxion smiled at me.

"There's a charm for that?" I wondered. I never read anything like that!

"It's more of a transfiguration spell there has to be a scent placed on you before you can use it. The spell alters the scent to the one you want, so which fruit?" He smiled at me.

"Melon?" I said unsure if he was really telling the truth.

"Easy enough" He smiled at me before he pulled out his wand and muttered the spell while he waved his wand over me.

The vanilla smell that was mostly on my arms was replaced with the smell of melon.

"It doesn't wear off?" I asked him.

"Once the perfume placed on you wears off." He answered. "I just altered the smell after all and nice choice too. You're only eleven so the Vanilla scent doesn't really suit your age now, maybe when you're about fourteen or maybe older."

I rolled my eyes, he was teasing me again.

"Can you teach me that spell?"

"Sure, tomorrow will be good." Exxion grinned at me. "You're still slow on your feet. You've gotten hit by my spells three out of five. Doesn't Hogwarts have a dueling club?"

"I'm not sure they do. I know we have a singing club, potions club, gobstones and chess."

"Shame, maybe you should ask your Professors if you can make one."

Ymir then came telling us that our parents were waiting in the floo room. We weren't going to use the floo, but we were going to apparate. It was only in the floo room can anyone apparate out of the house, but they can apparate anywhere within the house. After an uncomfortable side-along apparition, we were standing in the atrium of the Ministry. A few feet away from us, a crowd of witches and wizards were speaking to each other holding glasses of wine or champagne or whatever drink it was. There were chairs to the side and even tables, there were also floating round trays with thin-necked glasses on them going around the crowd, stopping every now and then when a witch or wizard would take a glass. Above them it seemed to be charmed to show the weather outside like in Hogwarts only this one there was a number of orbs floating about changing simultaneously to different colors. It was sort of like Christmas lights but it floated around.

"So, do you still want to be stuck at the house?" Exxion asked as we followed Deus and Sally through the crowd.

"The decorations aren't bad, but yes I still want to be stuck there." I answered.

Exxion and me stood on both the other side of our parents as they spoke to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He was quite a talker even happy to have our family come to the party, as I'm sure he's rehearsed that a couple of times. I did see Nott, Bulstrode, Greengrass and Flint earlier as we went to through the crowd. The four Slytherins stuck together.

Eventually, our parents went off speaking to other pureblood families. Exxion was engaged in a conversation with a partner in business I think or an old school friend. I went about in the crowd looking for some familiar faces, besides the Slytherins earlier. I was able to find Ron Weasley standing off to the side with another boy with ginger hair the two of them looked to be, well, not having a great time. Where were his twin brothers? Did their parents leave them at their house?

"Hey, Weasley" I said as I got to him.

"Who are you?" He asked surprised and his cheeks were even red. The other boy next to him looked at me and flushed like Ron.

"It's me, Kellina." I said to him, unless he didn't know my name.

"Kellina?!" Ron's eyes widened. "I… I… You… You don't look like yourself."

"Must be the make-up" I shrugged then I looked at the other boy. "Who are you?"

"He's my younger brother, Garret." Ron answered

What? Then what about Ginny Weasley?! Now that I look at him he resembles Ginny and at this age he's already good looking I wonder how he'll look like after some years.

"Garret, this is my house mate, Kellina Fawley."

"You don't have a younger sister?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head before he snickered. "Well maybe if Mum would have Garret here we—"

Ron never got to finish as Garret had stomped on his foot to stop him from talking.

"Yeowch!" Ron yelped jumping and holding his foot. He glared at his younger brother who was pouting cutely at the ground and becoming as red as a tomato.

I giggled then, it was funny. I think I can guess what Weasley was trying to say earlier. Wait! This is no time to be laughing! Garret replaced Ginny! Does Potter know about this?

"See anyone else you know?" I asked changing the topic and saving Garret from further embarrassment.

"I saw Neville earlier with his Grandmother. Harry's supposed to come to but I haven't seen him yet."

By then a loud voice called everyone to attention towards the middle of the atrium, where a small platform was and Cornelius Fudge stood with Sirius Black next to him wearing dress robes and looked a bit pale even with the lighting. There was one other man present, and I wonder why he was also there. The extra man on the platform by then opened the briefcase he was holding and out came a parchment floating in mid-air and a pillow came into existence with a ring on it. Everything seemed to proceed as expected. I didn't bother listening to the man's words. They weren't going to be a use for me.

Once, Sirius Black said his oath or whatever it was for heads of the ancient houses. Music started to play in the background, and Sirius Black asked Andromeda Tonks, with permission of her husband of course to join him in opening the dance. They were cousins as I know, and I watched them dance and one by one pairs of witches and wizards joined in on the dance. Which had become uninteresting to me, I never liked dancing even when I was forced to learn ballroom by Deus and Sally, who were also on the dance floor in each other arms looking at each other like two people in love. I've seen quite a number of persons in the past to know when they're lost for the other.

I turned away from the dance floor by then. It was boring having to wait for time, there was two hours left before we leave. I went about the crowd looking for a while, while wondering if I would see Malfoy or someone with a friendly face. I got tired by then sat on one of the chairs at side. I sat there for a while looking at the floating light orbs.

"Bored?" I heard an amused voice in front of me, Sirius Black.

"Hello, Lord Black" I smiled. "Quite bored actually."

"I know what you mean, there." Black grinned at me. "But do call me Sirius, I rather hate formalities."

"If you say so, I'm Kellina Fawley."

"Kellina Fawley, you wouldn't happen to be Harry's housemate, are you?"

"I am his housemate." I answered.

"He's mentioned you in some of his letters. Tells me you keep mostly to yourself and you can be quite…" He hummed thinking of a word.

"Frank?" I asked.

"Difficult, but that works as well" Black said. "You don't sugar coat your words do you?"

"Doing that will only hurt the person, so why bother going around?" I shrugged.

"You won't have any friends if you're like that."

"I don't have any friends."

"Why not?" Black frowned. "Having friends is the best thing that can happen to you! You'll become lonely if you don't have any."

"It's complicated." I said smiling wryly.

"Awwwww, come on, it can't be that complicated!"

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

I can't believe I'm having a conversation as silly as this with this man!

"It's not." He insisted. "They're the ones you can run to when you don't have your parents."

"It is." I answered, deflating a bit. "My situation is rather complicated, so it's not easy for me."

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"They wouldn't understand." I bowed my head. It's true anyway. Who would believe me?

"Then, how about you try me?" Black said with a sunny smile on him as I looked up.

"I can't." I answered.

"Why not?"

"You're Potter's godfather. We don't really see eye to eye. You might tell him."

"I won't." Black said.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I just don't trust easily and tell what I have in mind."

"I suppose that's a result of a memory from the past?" He asked a smile on him, but a sad one.

"Something like that." I looked at the witches and wizards speaking to each other and the others that were glancing at us. "It's difficult to trust anyone. I only have Skye to talk to about it."

"Who's Skye?"

"My owl" I turned back to him, smiling. "I only had him for half a year already."

"Fast isn't it? You trust someone without hesitation they'll trust you back."

"I suppose, but not everyone can be trusted." I answered. Something passed in Sirius Black's eyes as I said that, he must be thinking about Pettigrew. Such a pity that he grew to be a coward. It actually fits him.

"You know it feels like I'm talking to someone older, not an eleven year old."

"Who knows maybe I am really an old person trapped in a child's body?" I said as a joke, and he bought it.

He laughed and he decided to pursue a different conversation with me. The most common one too, Hogwarts.

I answered his question truthfully and went on to telling him about our Professors in each class. He snorted when I mentioned Professor Snape I suppose he still dislikes Snape. I wonder why, Snape didn't do anything and Black did play a mean prank on him he almost made Snape a werewolf as well. I also told him about my meeting with Sheila and Alistair. He shared his own stories of when he was still in Hogwarts. Although most of it were they're pranks and he even mentioned two or three pranks they did on Snape.

Two hours went by with me speaking to Sirius Black. I didn't even realize it was time for us to go until Exxion came for me.

"Happy Holidays, Sirius." I said bowing for a bit before I went with Exxion.

"You're in a party and you end up speaking to Lord Black. What's going to happen on a different party?"

"I won't be going if I can help it." I answered. "He was the one who spoke to me. It was boring. I didn't have anything to do."

"Well, that's what you usually do, sister. Socialize with those present. Like how you spoke to Sirius Black. You weren't even keen on speaking to those kids we saw earlier when we arrived."

"They're in Slytherin, Exxion. Slytherin is the rival house of Gryffindor."

"Enemies already without knowing each other?" Exxion shook his head. "Those houses only seem to have you at each other's neck. You don't know them personally, so you should still talk to them. You should have gone to Koldovstoretz instead, when I went there—"

"You didn't like Shida Haruka since she was always ahead of you." I answered. "Not only that she knew English and Russian, you had trouble communicating with the others because of the language barrier. You were barely good at Russian and the others often laughed behind your back. In the end she became your best friend."

Exxion narrowed his eyes at me. "Why did I even mention that to you?"

"Because you wanted to brag?" I said smugly.

"Had a good time you two?" Deus asked as they stood by the apparating area.

"I guess." I answered. "Can I stay at home next time there's a party?"

"Of course not" Sally answered with a tight smile.

Great, there's really no avoiding this blasted parties.

The days continued and so did my regular duels and lessons with Exxion. Deus sometimes joined in on a three way duel. I always end up being ousted first leaving the two of them two duel. Watching them helped me learn tricks or ideas for dueling.

Sally on a rare occasion would join us in our duel scrimmage, but most of the time she would be baking or painting something. If I wasn't reading or dueling or practicing spells I was out flying. Sometimes Skye would follow me out and we would fly about over the house. Our house was situated somewhere in Wales. They mentioned there was a village some five miles away from our house, but our house had protective wards and was under the _Fidelius Charm. The secret keeper is Exxion it had been Deus before, but since Exxion had become head it was turned over to him._

Christmas came and passed like it did before. I received seven gifts, three were from my family, the family here in this world, and the other four were from Sheila, Alistair, Hermione and Neville. I didn't do most of my Christmas shopping. Sally had helped me with my presents for Sheila and Hermione, only telling her that they loved to read, I left her to choose the books to give them. Alistair and Neville, I wasn't sure what to send so I sent them some sweets instead Alistair loved Sally's baking so I added some pastries from Sally. For Deus I gave him mittens, Exxion some cuff links and for Sally a scarf.

I only received sweets from Hermione and Neville, Sheila and Alistair they gave me a matching scarf and a bonnet. Sally gave me a locket that had an emergency portkey placed on it. Deus gave me charmed red and black pens to use in Hogwarts. Exxion gave me a box with a golden snitch inside when I opened it the golden snitch zoomed out and there was music coming from the snitch.

Two nights before I had to leave to go back to Hogwarts, Deus and Sally told me they wouldn't be coming with me to the platform. Exxion would though. Sally gave me two boxes for my trip back to Hogwarts before I went to the floo room where Exxion was waiting for me. We apparated to the platform, Ymir dealt with my trunk and Skye's cage.

"See you around sister don't go disappearing again like you did all those years." Exxion said to me after we stowed away my trunk in a compartment and we came back out. "Be careful"

Exxion left ahead of everyone, and I called Ymir when I got into the compartment. "Ymir keep watching black mess and don't tell Exxion or my parent's what you see."

Ymir nodded and as the whistle sounded the train started to move, and out the window I can see parent's waving after their children they won't be seeing for half a year. I should probably get used to the idea that I won't be seeing Sally, Deus and Exxion on the platform to see me off.

I left the box that contained the snitch open on the seat next to me while I looked out the window of the compartment. The snitch was above me playing a piano piece. I've been watching the scenery change, I didn't notice the door open that is until the person cleared their throat. I turned to find Potter and Ron there.

"Can we join you?" Potter asked me.

"I suppose." I answered before looking back out the window.

I could see from my peripheral view that they were elbowing each other and whispering. It was irritating.

"Care to tell me something?" I said as I continued to look out the window.

Potter and Ron looked each other.

"Is the snitch yours?" Potter asked.

I looked at the golden snitch zooming about above me. "It is. My brother gave it to me."

"Oh, you have a brother?" Ron asked me.

"Yes, just one, he's eleven or twelve years older than me." I shrugged. "He's exasperating, but he's the only one I have to talk to with anything at our house. I get that you have your own dislikes about your brothers?"

"Sometimes" Ron answered "Fred and George loves pranking me, there's also Garret their little minion helping them. They're the reasons I don't like spiders, they transfigured my bear into a spider!"

"A bear?" I said amused and he was becoming a tomato. I laughed. "That's cute. Maybe you can ask your mum if they had something like that too when they were younger."

"We all know that Garret was dressed by mum in girl clothes when he was a baby and up to when he was five years old. But, I don't recall any embarrassing stories about them, I should ask mum."

"Then who was the girl with long red hair running after the train when we went to Hogwarts the first time?"

"Oh, that was Garret" Ron said snickering "Mum was able to well… convince or blackmail him into wearing girl clothes to the platform. He didn't like it a bit. He was angry the entire time. His attitude changed though when Fred and George mentioned they bumped into Harry. I think he admires Harry."

"Think his little brother has a crush on you?" I turned to Potter.

"What?" Potter was appalled by my question and Ron was the same, only his mouth was hanging open.

"I suppose you two wouldn't know that." I shrugged.

I've read a book on magical history in our library. There were some families that had wizards marry other wizards to keep the blood pure, and to keep the family alive. There were mentions of blood adoptions, but there were still mentions of advances of a potion to be taken by the carrier. I didn't have problems on those kinds of relationship, just as long as whatever is private remains private.

"No!" Potter and Ron said at the same time.

"I think you just gave me a nightmare." Ron said as he became pale.

"It's a fact really. There are wizard to wizard marriages." I answered "It's not practiced these days. There hasn't been a wizard to wizard union since 1940." I scrunched my nose that it even made a mark in my brain.

"We have to warn Hermione about reading history books." Potter said to Ron.

"Think she's okay at the castle?" Ron asked.

"Hope so, but then again there's the library." Potter answered.

When the trolley lady came to our compartment, I recalled the box I was supposed to give Diggory. I left the compartment with the box and went in search of them. It took me a while before I found them and handed the box. I stayed for a while playing exploding snap with them. When I noticed it was getting dark, I left and went back to where Potter and Ron were. I opened the compartment door just as they wore the robes over them.

"Hey! We were changing!" Ron yelped.

"You're done." I said not really caring before I grabbed my bag, wore my school robe over my clothes, and hid my bag in my trunk.

"That's it?" Potter said.

"Yes. Why would they ask if were wearing our uniform under our robes?"

"No." Ron answered.

The train by then had slowed down, and just as we got off the train I wondered if I placed the present Exxion gave me in my bag earlier. I got onto a carriage with Potter and Ron, and some second years. Dinner was fine, but I did feel tired from the train ride. Might as well sleep early, we did have classes tomorrow.

Classes were boring as usual, but I did try the transfiguration spell Exxion taught me for the scent. It worked! There was no smell of garlic, but the smell of the forest. Quirrel acted more frightened too that day, and he couldn't form the words he was saying properly. If the defense against the dark arts position was cursed why didn't anyone try to break it?

I've looked through my trunk and my bag. I couldn't find the music snitch Exxion gave me. I had it while on the train Potter and Ron were the only ones in the compartment when I came back. Oh, that's right they were just done changing when I went back to the compartment, one of them must have placed it in their trunks. I went back down to the common room looking for Ron and Potter. The trio was huddled at the corner.

"—the referee!" Ron said "You're not even worried that Snape would hex you?"

"Look, it wasn't Snape you have to believe me, even if Snape's a git to me."

"Oh, but it can't be Professor Quirrel!" Hermione argued.

"Hermione you saw him and Snape were chanting during the last match how can it not be Quirrel?" Potter said. "You don't think its Snape either."

"But they're our Professors!"

I had enough, and so I cleared my throat to get their attention. All three of them jumped in their seats before turning to me.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Potter said aloud as he got to his feet.

"A while" I answered "Do you have my music snitch? I can't find it in my trunk or bag."

"We don't have it." Ron answered.

"What's a music snitch?" Hermione wondered.

"It's a snitch that hovers around playing music." I explained to her before I turned to Potter. "Are you sure you don't have it with you?"

"We're sure." Potter answered. I sighed. Where is it?

"Is it important to you?" Hermione asked me concern on her face.

"No. Not really." I shook my head. "I just wanted to listen to some music while reading." So much for listening, I turned to leave but then I remember something "Hermione"

"Yes?" Hermione squeaked.

"Thanks for the chocolate frogs." I said before heading back to the dorms.

I still couldn't find the box or the snitch. I just had it for weeks and I already lost it! Exxion is going to be mad at me for losing his present for me.

I skipped on watching the match against Hufflepuff. Sure, I'm in Gryffindor, house pride and everything, but then I already know the outcome. It's not fun watching if I already know who's going to win. I stopped by the owlery to send Exxion a letter about the snitch before going to the room of requirement. I walked in front of the empty expanse of wall but the door didn't show up. I don't really know how the room works, but this is the first it won't show the door to me, was someone inside? I was curious on whom it was, but I didn't know how long the person was going to stay in the room. I went to the clock tower balcony, and found there was no one there. I decided to do my spell work there for some hours, until I decided to head back to the tower. I was outside the hospital wing when it opened letting Neville and Ron come out, the both of them sporting some bruises.

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

Ron looked smug "I punched Nott in the eye and Neville here fought with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Was it worth it?" I asked them.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"I got him back for you too, Kellina." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nott broke your musical snitch."

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Ron's eyes widened and he paled as he looked at me. "Nott asked who the snitch belonged to when he came by the compartment, we told him it was yours and well he grabbed it and stomped on it." He answered.

"Where is it?" I demanded. I asked them where it is and they didn't tell me the truth!

"Erhm, Harry has it."

"You could have told me you two had it when I asked you!" I snapped at him. "Where's Potter?"

"Up in the tower?" Ron guessed.

I went off in haste away from them. I was angry. I wasn't in my right mind to talk to anyone, much less ask why they didn't tell me they had it from the start. I went through all that trouble looking for it. I didn't know where Ron and Neville thought I was going but they tackled me when I was on the fifth floor corridor.

"Kellina, don't get mad at Harry and Ron!" Neville pleaded.

"Kellina, you have to listen." Ron added.

"Get off me!" I yelled, and when there were no weights on my back I got back to my feet. "I'm not going to the tower!"

After some spell work and reading, I came out of the Room of Requirement when I heard a crack and Ymir showed up in front of me.

"Ymir, what is it?" I asked the elf as he looked horror struck he was even shaking.

"Ha—Harry Pott—Potter, miss, has gone into a girl's bathroom earlier and spoke in par—parseltongue allowing a sink to open. Ymir followed him. There was a chamber miss, snake statues were by the side. I was unable to follow him further; there is a barrier that prevents me from entering by apparition miss. I only heard a loud hiss inside. I wished to tell, miss, right away, but it did not sit well not to wait for Harry Potter to come out of the chamber to make sure he is safe. Ymir was conflicted on leaving or not. Ymir waited for Harry Potter to come out, he came out but Ymir has seen a large snake within the chambers miss. A basilisk!" Ymir shouted the last part and he was shaking before he fell to the floor.

I looked down the corridor hoping no one was there. I got to my knees and tried to calm Ymir down. The words that streamed from him, wasn't about himself about following Potter, it was about me, I wasn't safe in Hogwarts and I should have been sent to Koldovstoretz, the Russian Wizarding school instead. Even saying that I should be the one he's watching not Potter.

"Ymir, Ymir, please its okay. Potter isn't what you think he is." I said meeting him in the eyes. Ymir was clearly teary eyed as I met his eyes. He was distressed and afraid for me. "It's okay." I smiled to reassure him. "I can handle myself. They wouldn't let me go to this school not without learning defensive spells."

Ymir cried out and jumped at me hugging me. "Miss, miss needs to live not for words foretold. Miss has to live for self. Miss has always looked lost since return."

What? I was shocked, but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard steps coming from the owlery.

"Ymir, go. Keep watching Potter, but keep your distance and be safe." I whispered.

With a crack, Ymir was gone and the steps got closer. I turned to find Malfoy there and he appeared to be surprised. I got up and dusted my clothes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"You're crying." He answered.

I raised my hand beneath my eyes to find them wet. How did that happen? I looked at Malfoy, then and I turned my back to him rubbing the tears off. I didn't want others seeing me cry, not to mention I look horrible. I felt him tap me on the shoulder. I half-turned to him and he held a handkerchief to me.

"Here, you shouldn't dry your eyes with your hands. They may have dust on them, it may just irritate you eyes further." He said.

I took the handkerchief. "Thanks." I said.

He nodded and went down the corridor. It made me wonder about him. What happened to cause him to be different? He's not the person mentioned in the books. He had an air of maturity around him, or that's because he was taught pureblood manners. I was taught pureblood manners, but I didn't altogether show it most of the time. I would only apply it when it's with other pure—Oh right; I'm a pureblood like him. Him giving me a handkerchief was just him being polite, it's not because he's trying to comfort me. I looked at the handkerchief he gave me and stuffed it in my robe pocket before I followed after, only to the kitchens then back to the tower.

Now, why did Potter go down to the chambers? It's great that he came back out alive, but will he be going there again?

I spent my meals in the kitchens from then on. I went back to my isolation when term started last year. I stayed mostly in the library near the back to avoid anyone, mostly Hermione as the library was her favored place. I didn't stay in the common room or the dorms in the evening, but in the room of requirements only going back to the tower when it was quarter to ten.

I was in the room of requirement reading, when Ymir showed up.

"Black mess and brown bush miss, they are heading down to the half-giants hut right this moment."

Right, the dragon fiasco. "Continue watching, Ymir, if anything aside from them carrying a crate, going to the owlery and then later being caught by our head of house , Professor McGonagall. You have no need to show up."

I checked the time. It seemed like I have over stayed my welcome, it was past midnight. Then again, I could get caught if I left now to head back to the tower.

"I don't suppose there's a way from inside this room that connects directly to my dorm room?" I asked the room. Not like I was expecting an answer though. "Guess not" I shrugged to myself.

I finished two or three more pages on finding my spirit animal, when I decided to check the time. It was ten to one maybe those two were back in the tower, but just to be sure.

"Ymir?" Ymir showed up. "Did black mess and brown bush go back to the tower?"

"Yes, miss, blond nerve was with them when they went back."

Blond nerve? Oh right, Neville! He must have tried to warn the two. Well, everything is happening as it should. I got up from the armchair I was sitting. I went to open the door to find myself looking into a room with four poster beds. Hermione had just come out of the bathroom when I stepped into the room.

"Kellina? I thought you were already sleeping?" She said confused.

I shook my head to get out of my shock.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione, I just got here." I said before I grabbed my sleeping clothes on the chair next to my bed before I went into the bathroom to change.

Once I was lying on my bed, I wondered if the room of requirement was connected to the entire castle. One way in, but a number of ways out, maybe I should test that one out some time, maybe during the weekends?

I tried to test my theory. I was right! The room of requirements can help me get to any floor as long as I'm saying a specific floor or corridor I want to end up in. I didn't have to worry about getting caught anymore by a prefect or a Professor if I'm still in the room of requirement after curfew. I decided then to stay in the room of requirement until midnight before I headed back to the tower, but not every day or someone might be suspicious of me. I already have Potter for that no need for another one.

It was another stay in the room of requirement and it was even past midnight. I asked the room to lead me to the fifth floor corridor. I walked into the corridor and went up in front of the pink lady, it tutted at me for being out during curfew. Like I cared, no one caught me, I gave the password and as I came through the portrait hole. The golden trio was seated by the fireplace and was currently looking at me.

"Where did you come from?" Ron wondered. "You didn't have detention with Harry and Hermione and Neville."

"An empty classroom" I answered, but Potter wasn't buying that excuse since he was narrowing his eyes at me. "Lost track of time" I shrugged before I went up the stairs.

"What can she possibly be doing in an empty classroom? She doesn't have her bag with her!" I heard come from Ron.

"She does spell work, Ron." Hermione told him. "I saw her by the lake before practicing spells and it looked like she was in some kind of fight or duel. I think. Only she was by herself. She must have moved from the lake to a room when it was November."

"What—"

I entered our dorm room by then cutting off what Potter was going to say. It was a productive day in the end. I was done with the animagi book. First step was to hold a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month, easy enough I think I have some mandrake leaf leftovers in my trunk, and not to mention I've been keeping to myself. Then I need to find out my spirit animal. I would need to make a potion for that and it took three months to make, problem too was that I didn't have the ingredients for the potion.

I woke up same time that morning placed the mandrake leaf in my mouth. I didn't expect anyone in our year to be awake and especially not find Potter. I planned to ignore him, but then he got up from the armchair when he noticed me.

"Morning, Kellina." He said as he walked in step with me as we left the tower.

Great, now I have to go to breakfast first before I can go to the room of requirement, but with Potter with me I may not be able to go there. I sat down in my usual sit and Potter sat in front of me. I was trying not to growl at him, and continue to ignore him. We ate in silence for a while, and it was getting on my nerves when he would open his mouth trying to ask me something then close it again.

"Potter, either you tell me or you don't."

"I have your music snitch with me."

I was expecting him to say something else, but not that. I completely forgot about the snitch, the room of requirement played music while I read a book it didn't come up in my thoughts.

He pulled out the box from his bag and handed it to me. I inspected it and the bottom, recalling that Exxion had placed my name underneath it, only it was my initials he placed. Initials present. I opened the lid and the snitch came out hovering just above the table and the sound of strings started to play. I couldn't help, but smile as I looked at the snitch. I somehow missed the snitch going about over me it had been my companion in silence in our library or in my room. Music just helps me feel better.

"Thanks for giving it back to me, Potter." I said smiling at him. "I almost forgot about it."

"Yeah us too. Sorry, we didn't tell you about it when you asked us. We thought you would be upset."

"Potter, I was upset." I told him as a matter of fact.

"Sorry. Hermione just thought of it last night and reminded us about giving it back to you. She really wants to be friends with you, you know and Neville. They have worried looks on them when you don't show up for meals. You have been eating right?"

"Yes." I shrugged. Did he forget there were the kitchens?

After Potter handed me my music snitch, he started waking up early and waiting for me in the common room. I told him I was going to do some spell work first before I head for breakfast, to rid him of me. That didn't work since he came with me by the lake.

At first he was silent when he watched as I did my morning routine eventually he would tell me some comments here and there on some of the spells that I should use instead. I ignored the nuisance who kept inviting himself to come with me and watching me.

Once I was done with my spell work, we would head to the Great Hall and I still sat near the door, and usually he would go over to his friends down the table. That was for a while and then he decides to sit with me one day when his two best friends have yet to show up. Bloody hell, there's a reason they're called the golden trio! It's only the three of them! Four people is not a trio people! When Potter would sit next to me, Ron sat in front of Potter, Hermione would sit in front of me a full on smile on her and Neville would come along and sit next to her.

"Sorry, Kellina, but we can't have you going to the kitchens." Potter whispered to me when I stabbed the pancake on my plate when he sat next to me again.

I turned my head glaring at Potter, before I continued eating my breakfast. There was no use complaining of course, but at least they didn't pull me along with their plans on the Philosopher stone. Which I may add they were announcing to those present in the common room. Exams were just around the corner and the golden trio was talking about the stone!

"They're going to lose us house points again!" Neville wailed next to me by the table.

"They really need to learn to keep quiet." I murmured. I tore a small bit of parchment, balled it and sent it at Potter's head. He looked in my direction with a scowl. "Tone it down! Some of us are studying here!"

I just came from the room of requirement on the night our exams ended. Hermione had just placed a body bind charm on Neville, before they turned to me gasping to see me there.

"It's not what it looks like." Ron said as there was thud meaning Neville had fallen to the floor. "Okay, maybe it is?"

Hermione was about to point her wand to me, but I got ahead of her and used a babbling curse on her.

"Cauldron nuts" Hermione scowled at me when that came out of her.

"I know where you three are going. Here" I handed Potter my music snitch. "It's much better than using your flute. You don't need to keep playing."

"You're not going to stop us?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "You're going to need that. Do keep in mind I'm watching. Twenty minutes, Potter."

I stepped out of the way to let them pass, but Hermione stayed where she was with her arms crossed.

"Finite, be careful." I said as she walked past me.

Hermione glanced at me before she went through the portrait hole. I sighed before I went over to Neville. I cancelled the body bind on him.

"Why did you let them leave!?" Neville moaned. "We're going to lose house points! I'm going after them." He said getting to his feet.

"Neville, don't." I blocked him. "You can't follow after them."

"They're going to be mauled by the three headed dog!" Neville went white.

"They won't." I said. "The dog falls asleep when he hears music."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I overheard them about the dog." I answered. "Want to play a game of exploding snap before I go to Professor McGonagall and tell her those three went to stop Voldemort?"

"They what?" Neville gasped.

"They went to stop Voldemort." I answered.

"That… that's crazy! He's dead!"

"It does sound crazy, but Potter believes he's still around."

Neville stared at me, before his eyeballs went to the back of his head. Huh, must be quite a shock for him. I placed Neville onto the sofa instead of leaving him lying on the floor. I sat there in the common room for a while checking the time every now and then, it's disconcerting having to wait and hope those three would come back fine. Once those twenty minutes were up, I got to my feet and went on my way to McGonagalls office, but not without coming across Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed, Fawley?" He sneered at me.

"To tell Professor McGonagall that Potter, Granger and Weasley went to the third floor forbidden corridor to stop Voldemort from getting the stone." I answered.

Snape stared at me before he said "Hurry along and tell your head of house."

He turned in the direction of the stairs with his robes billowing behind him.

I turned to go to the transfiguration courtyard, but I noticed someone looking up from the entrance hall at the edge of my eyes. I turned in that direction, but I didn't see anyone. I stared at the bottom of the stairs for a while before I decided it was a trick of the light.

"Ms. Fawley! It is past curfew! You should have a good reason for this." McGonagall said to me as I stood outside of her office.

I told her what I said to Snape, she told me to head back to the tower before she went back to her office. What's left to do really was wait. Morning came, and rumors by then had spread about Potter in the hospital wing and that he went to stop Voldemort from getting the philosopher's stone. Everyone was surprised that the stone was in Hogwarts ground. There were snippets of discussion about Quirrel on him disappearing, no one was told of him being gone. Ymir told me his own version when I went to the room of requirement. The only difference was Dumbledore had arrived just as Potter was touching Quirrels' face.

With Potter in the hospital wing for days, I can work on my spells without him around or anyone watching. I was headed to the lake that day, Potter free, but I didn't expect someone else would be there as well.

"Morning" Draco Malfoy said as he glanced my way.

"Morning" I answered. "Aren't you early?"

"I sometimes come here, but then you always did come earlier than I do ever since term started. It's only now I got here earlier." He asked me. "You still look lost."

I ignored his latter words and looked up at the sky as I heard a wings beating above. I saw two owls approaching the castle, but they were headed to us. I held my hands out as I recognized Skye and dropped the parcel into my hands. Even Malfoy received a parcel as well.

"Didn't you already get your care package from your mother this week?" I asked him.

"And you know because?" He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I did see your owl drop the package." I said, not like I was watching.

"True" He said sitting down on the grass and opening it. Inside was an expensive watch that had three hands showing I don't know what, and written on the card inside was Happy Birthday.

"Oh, it's your birthday" I didn't expect that one. "Happy Birthday, Draco." I said still shocked, and then did I remember the package Skye gave me. "Oh!" I dropped to the grass as well and opened my parcel. There were five boxes inside, four on top—the usual pastries, but I was curious on what was the larger box underneath the four. I set the four boxes on the grass and opened the large box. Inside was a birthday cake. "What's the date today?"

"June seven" He answered.

"Oh, that's right." I said recalling Exxion had told me my birthday is on June seven. "It looks like we have the same birthday!" I took one of the pastry boxes and gave it to him, repeating my greeting to him this time cheerfully.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday, Kellina." He smiled as he took the box. His smile was really heartwarming and I have to admit it was a rare opportunity. I felt my cheeks warm up then. "I didn't see you during the party at the ministry." He said.

"I didn't see you either." I answered. Was he looking for me? Yeah, right. Don't get it over your head, Ina. Even though he looks like Tom Felton he's Draco Malfoy in this world. "Even Potter, I didn't see him. Do you often go to those kinds of parties?"

"I've been to a few. I've been going to parties since I was eight."

"Boring?"

"Yes. Not that I can go around playing, we are supposed to act like little adults during those parties."

"I wanted to be left behind that day." I told him. "I didn't see the merits of going. I just wanted to stay at home and read."

"I'm guessing your mother didn't want you to be left in the house?"

"She got mad at me for even suggesting it." I shrugged. "Are you polite to everyone?"

"No." He admitted. "I'm polite to those who are polite to me in return."

"Are we acquaintances?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What would you do if you can't forget?"

"Accept it, and just remember your in the present not in the past. The past can be haunting, when you let it. You can only move forward."

I nodded. "I'll leave you to your… whatever it is you were doing before I came here. Happy Birthday, Draco."

"Once is good, Kellina." Draco told me over his shoulder, but amusement was in his voice.

"Just making sure you heard it." I answered back before I went back to the castle.

First year was over. I was joined by the trio and Neville in the compartment back to London. Everyone had someone to fetch them. Hermione gave me a squeezing hug before she left and saying she'll owl me. Neville said the same as I bid him goodbye. Me and Potter stayed on the platform waiting for the crowd to lessen, and for Potter to finally see Sirius.

"Sirius!" Potter went towards his godfather smiling and hugging him.

Sirius Black looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Kellina."

"Hello, Sirius." I smiled.

"You know each other?" Potter asked.

"We spoke during the Ministry Party." Sirius explained. "Did I forget to mention that to you? Sorry about that, Harry. You two seem on better terms. Still don't see eye to eye?"

"Yes." I said.

"What?" Potter asked.

"Well, I guess I should be going myself. Have a good summer, Potter."

"Aren't your parents coming for you?" Potter asked me.

"No." Sirius and Potter frowned. "Not like it's anything new. They didn't come for me even when I came home for the holidays."

"Are you alright with that?" Sirius asked.

"I'll just have to get used to it." I answered. I called for Sprit by then and had her handle my luggage.

"See you around, Potter." I said over my shoulder before I threw the floo powder and I went back to the Fawley house.

* * *

 **AN: There you go! Thank you for reading my fic! I love you! Leave a review or your thoughts of this chapter. Come on say what you think! It's a free world! :D Until the next chapter my lovely and wonderful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Time seems to move so fast and I'm on the fifth chapter of this, but nothing major yet. It would continue along with the book for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just the OCs.**

* * *

When I came out of the floo room to head to my room I saw a red jet of light coming towards me and then darkness followed.

I was re-enervated by Exxion, who was smiling ruefully at me. "We need to work on that one."

Honestly the way they're trying to help me is like they're training me like a soldier or maybe an auror! The first time I had to duel, I didn't know what to do! My mind was blank. I only heard a spell, a jet of light and the next I heard someone yelling only that was me and then I fainted. The fifth time I was re-enervated I got over my initial shock, but I fumbled over what spell to use! So much for adrenaline rush, I was shaking the entire time. It only took me say half a year to properly get a hold on dueling properly, not yelping or shaking and that's with a formal duel, not in a scrimmage of sorts.

I finished my summer assignment after two weeks as ordered by Deus. Once homework was out of the way, they had me perform all of the spells on the list before we started on my lessons.

"You'll have to work on the patronus charm, revealing charm, disillusionment charm and the duplicating charm. It's good that you've gotten faster in drawing your wand." Deus said to me.

Deus pulled out his wand and conjured two chairs facing each other in the room. Exxion sat down on one and Deus had me take the other one.

"For a given period, Ina, you will be learning how to block or throw or deceive someone out of your mind."

It's not what I think it is, right? I'm not going to learn—

"You'll be learning occlumency, and judging from your face you already know what it is. I assume you also know what legilimency is."

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"Exxion will try to read your mind. The key here Kellina is to clear your head, if you cannot clear your head it will be easy for anyone to rifle through your mind and even implant a false memory. Are you ready?"

"Wai—"

"Legilimens" Exxion said as I met his eyes.

I was listening and watching all of my memories. They were scattered in my head. I could tell Exxion was there watching when I was telling Sirius and Potter that no one was fetching me. Draco, greeting me Happy Birthday by the lake. Me, reading a book on becoming an animagi. Placing the mandrake leaf in my mouth. Ymir showing up and tells me about Potter impersonating as me. Then I could hear a song playing in the background and... No! Stop! Get out!

 _They didn't even ask me how I felt about everything. I only have—._

Stop! Get out of my head! GET OUT!

I was back in the room panting. I looked up at Exxion to see his eyes were wide.

"Kellina" He started, but I got to my feet and left the room. I went and grabbed my broom from the closet and flew.

I didn't know how long I have been flying, but eventually I decided to go back. I placed my broom in the broom closet, or collection room before I went in the direction of the library. Deus was just coming out when I was feet away from the door.

"Kellina, are you done with your lesson for the day?" He asked.

"Something like that" I answered avoiding his eyes "I thought I should read on it to help me."

"You should be resting. Blocking someone out of your mind can be tiring to you mentally and physically, especially if you've just started."

"I..." I only managed to throw Exxion out because I was scared of him to hear more of my thoughts. I'm not even tired mentally.

"I'm not stopping you, but you have to look out for yourself." Deus said smiling sadly at me.

"I will."

I was waiting for Ymir to show up to call me for dinner, but Exxion instead came into the library.

"Dinner's ready" Exxion told me.

"Okay." I answered blankly.

"Ina, earlier" Was he going to ask me about what he heard in my mind? "I don't know about you becoming an animagi. That takes time to accomplish, but I'll help you with brewing the potion and guide you if I can. You'll have to work on your occlumency if you don't want anyone knowing you're planning to be an animagi more so an unregistered one." Exxion smiled wryly at me. "I wouldn't want my elder sister ending up in Azkaban."

"You're not going to ask anything else?" I asked.

"Oh, should I?" Exxion wondered.

"If there's nothing" I stood up. I know he heard it. He saw it. He just doesn't want to ask me.

My occlumency lesson was bumped down after dinner that way after an exhausting lesson I fall down my bed and sleep like a log. Keeping my emotions under a mask and calming down or blanking my mind from anything was… well of course not easy. I have yet to instantly throw him off or block him, but I'm getting there. He never asked me on my memories, even the one about my conversations with Draco or the one about Ymir reporting to me when Potter found the chamber of secrets. I only noted he saw it was when he had me read on dangerous creatures or dark creature I would come across, and I read a sphinx, boggart and werewolf in the books he told me to read. It was disconcerting that he knows what's in my head, or that he wasn't asking. Every now and then I would find him looking at me with concern; at times his eyes would be glazed. I don't know what he was thinking, but I wondered if there was even a bit of him that didn't want me to be burdened with my prophecy.

We were in the middle of a duel, when Yres popped in and a spell had sailed above his head.

"Master Exxion, a package has arrived for you coming from Kim Sang."

"Ah! That's wonderful, Yres! Bring it here." Exxion said excited.

"Who is Kim Sang?" I asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine during my stay at Koldovstoretz." Exxion answered. "He's from Korea, and he's on his way to earning his Potion Mastery. He owns an apothecary of his own by now. I've asked him if he knew of the potion that can help you find your inner animal, for those wanting to be animagis."

"And?"

Yres came back and handed a small box to Exxion. "He has some leftovers of the potion when someone had asked him of the potion. He sent me two vials of it."

Two vials of the potion? The book in our library said I only needed to drink a vial of the potion.

"Have you asked him if the procedure of becoming an animagi here is the same with over where he is?" I asked, because there could be a difference with the magic we use here with asian magic.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask my old transfiguration teacher before I have you drink this."

"Won't they wonder why you're asking that?"

"Oh, don't worry about that I'm one of their best students so they may help me." Exxion smiled at me smugly. "You should try to be the best in your year too. There are benefits to it."

"Melofors" I said and I followed it with a "Langlock"

He gawked as his vision was covered by darkness and he had a pumpkin on his head, and with his muffled voice I could tell that he was yelling. A whole minute passed and the pumpkin head was gone, with him glaring at me. Slowly though the glare turned into a smirk, he pointed his wand at me then a jet of light came out. I only managed to dodge it as I squatted, bad idea, I looked up at him and he used another spell on me. Oh, hell he knows wordless magic and I think I felt my ears become larger. Exxion, who had seen my shocked face, I could tell he was laughing. Oh, I am so paying him back for that!

And so when Deus came in to check on us, he came in finding me, covered in fur, with large ears and pink hair, while Exxion also had fur like me, his teeth were larger, he had pimples on him, and he was floating in the room, which was two floors high.

Deus blinked his eyes before he called Sprit, I didn't hear what he told Sprit, but seconds later she came back with a camera with her.

"Ah, Thank you, Sprit." Deus took the camera from her. "Now, then, Ina stay where you are and… Exxion" Deus pulled out his wand and pulled Exxion behind me, after that there was a flash which made me jump. "Now, then Kellina, bring your brother along we have to bring you two to your mother. I'm sure she'll have a fit for your duel, if it was even a duel. Don't ask any house elf for help."

I turned looking at Exxion who was near the ceiling and moving about in the air.

"Think of it as practice sister." Exxion said from the ceiling. "You have to come up with an idea on how to bring me down."

I rolled my eyes so I have to stop his movements then pull him down.

"Immobulus!" The spell hit near him and he stopped floating and five tries of the seize and pull charm. I managed to pull him down. I held him by his clothes before I left the room bumping his head onto the walls as I went in search of Deus and Sally. After that incident they started to give me hand on situations on how to get a vase, to bring an object down, or any situations they could think of. They said it was so it would sharpen my mind so I could solve a problem.

Neville and Hermione did send me owls once a week, both asking how I was and for Hermione if I was already done with my summer homework. I answered their owls, and Hermione had mentioned that Potter was in Greece with Sirius for a five week vacation. Ron was at the burrows, degnoming their gardens and playing quidditch. Hermione kept complaining in her letters to me on how Ron and Potter were being irresponsible for not doing their summer homework yet. I would also be cramming too, if Deus didn't order me to finish my homework within two weeks. Sheila and Alistair also sent me an owl; they mentioned they went to Scotland to visit a relative. There was a picture included there were some sheep behind them, then they heard something in the frame then they turned left making a run for it, a dog came into the picture by then. I've also sent them presents since they're birthdays were both during the summer.

I was looking for a book on turning into an animagus, when I heard a crack but I wasn't sure where. I continued looking at the titles and I saw movement to my left. I pulled out my wand without hesitation and murmured under my breath "Everte Statum" light came out and sent a surprised Exxion to the front of the library. I rushed towards the front. Exxion grunted as he got up.

"I probably deserve that." He said. "That was fast. You've gotten good at that, finally alarm at all times sister?"

"How can I not be?" I crossed my arms. "That's thanks to your ambushes on me while I walked around the house. I was close to breaking my broom because of that! You even have the house elves in on this. Might I mention Ymir is quite enthusiastic with your idea?"

"I apologized for that!" Exxion said as he got to his feet. "I don't even know why Ymir is happy to help, probably thinks the same way as me that with those kinds of ambushes you'll be able to defend yourself. Father and Mother did give me some other ideas near the end of this summer."

"I'm glad then that I don't have anyone from Hogwarts coming over to visit or stay. I don't know what they'll think when they find out of that."

"Oh, did one of your friends want to come for a visit?" Exxion asked.

Hermione nor Neville asked, and there was no way did I want them over. I did send an owl to Ron, asking when he plans to buy their books since our book list came a week ago. A reply came soon enough; Ron mentioned that they would go by the third week of August on a Wednesday.

"No. Never came up in their owls." I shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right, my transfiguration teacher said that there's a difference with some of our methods, but said that the potion used was the same. Although different the purpose of our steps are the same. Only difference is that the asian way is that they had to take two vials of the potion. The first potion would bring you to the environment of your animal, like going to that muggle place where there are caged animals." He shuddered. "I can't believe they would do that to those animals, it's just sick. The second one is to make you see with the eyes of that animal." Exxion told me.

"Okay, so… what now?" I asked. "Do I drink the two potions right after the other one?"

"Pretty much" Exxion shrugged. "I'll hand the two vials to you after dinner. You'll be sleeping the entire time anyway."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we're going practice those spells Father mentioned, what were those again?"

"Patronus charm, revealing charm, disillusionment charm and the geminio spell" I answered. "Is there a spell that points you where north is?"

"There is" Exxion answered. "That was part of our first year. Didn't your professors show you?"

"It wasn't in the books we used."

"Didn't we write it down in the spell list?"

"I don't remember a spell like that during my readings."

"Oh, then, want to go upstairs so I can show you?"

"You're not going to do anything else today?"

"No." He shook his head. "I do want to spend as much time with my sister as much as possible. The days are too fast and you'll be going back to Hogwarts again and you'll be leaving me here to be alone with mother and father."

"And the house elves." I added.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll be asking for Ymir's help again to watch Harry Potter. It's not because you fancy him, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I do not fancy Harry Potter. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Ymir isn't around the house most of the time and mother asked where he goes again. Ymir didn't answer, but he did mention your name."

"What?" I stared at him. I haven't told Ymir to follow that idiot. "I didn't tell him anything."

"Then where does he go off to?"

"I'll ask him, since he won't tell mother." What was that house elf doing?

Exxion thought of skipping occlumency for that day and just handed me the two vials after dinner. Deus and Sally knew what the vials were for since Exxion did tell them the previous month, with my permission.

"Ymir" I said his name, and it took him some seconds before he showed up with a leaf on his head. "Mother and Exxion told me you weren't in the house most of the time. Where were you?"

"Ymir is watching Harry Potter, miss." I was afraid he would say that.

"You don't need to watch him for the summer, Ymir, only when he's at Hogwarts."

His ears seemed to droop down like a cat or dog when they're sad.

"But since you watched Potter, can you tell me what he and his godfather did in Greece?"

"Ymir cannot tell. Ymir wishes to show you but…" He trailed off "…miss does not know how to delve into minds."

"You mean legilimency?" I said.

Ymir nodded.

"Alright, maybe some other time, is Potter still in Greece?"

"It is their last day of stay, miss."

For a house elf he's a good use as a spy neither Potter nor Sirius knew they were being followed.

"Thank you, Ymir. You can continue with your duty in the house. You'll resume watching Potter when it's the first of September."

Ymir left and I fell back on my bed. I didn't realize that Ymir would go that far in watching Potter. Watching him over the summer won't help, as far I know, he's not doing anything suspicious since Ymir didn't mention it to me. What would Potter even be planning? He can't be looking for Riddle that would be difficult to accomplish since he can be anywhere within England. There isn't anything new in the Daily Prophet either, nothing's new in there or rather there's no news of any deaths with any former death eaters that managed to avoid being in prison. Right, I should be looking into those that were accused of following Riddle. Ha, So many things to do, things to read on, and things to find out.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked over my bedside table where the two vials were on. I may as well get this over with I grabbed the two vials and uncorked them. I didn't bother smelling the potion in case it smelled terrible. I drank the two vials, lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

It was dark, at first, but eventually I could feel the warmth of the sun. I blinked in the darkness, and I found myself standing on top of a boat in a river. There were trees around me they were three stories high and its branches covered the sky away from me, but I could see the sun above me. I came to the end of the canopy of the trees and reached a lake. I turned around to look where I came from, but then my vision changed by then. Instead of looking at tree, I could see small branches in front of me; I was on a branch. I could see leaves in front of me and above me. I didn't have control of the body, but I had jumped off the branch and flapped out my wings. I glided past the branches and broke into an open area. There were no trees; I dived towards a body of water with my feet touching the surface of the water, then I went back up in the air. I glided along with the wind as I looked down to find a shadow on the surface of the water.

When I said to myself, I was a bird, did everything disappear and I woke up to a dark room. So, I was a bird, but what kind of bird exactly? The book didn't mention about looking into my form, only a general idea was good enough to accomplish the transformation. I have a general idea, but it mentioned to remember that feeling of the place I was in. I was following our areas way of turning into an animagi, it didn't have the step of drinking two vials of the potion. I may as well read about it, or ask for Exxions help. I did not want to make a mistake in turning to animal form.

"So, how did it go?" Exxion asked me that morning while I was just drinking milk.

I feel like a kid drinking milk, then again my body is a kid. Ha, this is so I won't be a midget, so be it.

"With what?" I wondered.

"Your animal form" He deadpanned.

"Well, I'm some sort of bird. I don't know what though."

"Yes, but you don't need to know what kind of bird." Exxion replied.

"Yes, but Exxion none of the books I've read said to drink the potion twice to know your animal form. That's practiced in Asia, not here; now I don't know what to do. The books we have said to drink it once."

"Oh, I suppose I'll have to…" He held his chin thinking. "Good point, I suppose I'll have to ask Haruka then. She's an animagi in Japan, well a registered one. I wonder… well try to read on about turning into your animal form until Haruka replies."

"I'm sure that'll take a while." I muttered. "Do you think I can learn legilimency as well?"

"Legilimency?" Exxion stared at me. "Kellina, you're already learning how to become an animagi, why would you want to learn that? You have to be of age or you need to take a personality test, a test that's usually given to aurors, adults, Ina."

"Then you can just teach me." I answered. "You're a legilimens. I don't see what the problem is."

"What do you plan to do using that kind of magic, Ina?"

"So I can see what Ymir sees when he follows Potter. If I have him tell me by mouth it would take a while."

"I'll ask Father about it." Exxion sighed. "I'm going to age sooner than I think."

"Well, you are years older than me." I shrugged. "Don't let your age get to you, little brother."

"Finish your milk, dear sister you don't want to stay small, right?" Exxion teased back.

I managed to perform the three spells that Deus had me improve on, except for the patronus charm. I needed a happy memory, but I had trouble with that.

"Come on, Ina." Exxion said to me. "Just think a happy thought, the time you were the happiest. I managed to do it, you can too."

Yeah, and he managed to make a corporeal one, a beaver came out.

I thought of the time I punched Potter in the face and said "Expecto Patronum!" but no silver wisp came from my wand.

"A different one?" He suggested.

I tried with the time Exxion gave me the music snitch, still there was no silver wisp. I went with the time I played exploding snap with Alistair and his friends in the compartment. I was happy enough to just forget, even for a bit, that time. A silver wisp came out, but it only came out by the size of a fist.

"You're getting there, Ina. Try a much happier one."

I tried the time I played in the snow with the trio and Neville. It was the same with the first; it only came out the size of a fist.

"Just work on it, Ina. You'll get it soon enough." Exxion encouraged me.

I continued thinking of a good memory to use for the partonus charm, but I just couldn't think of one. I could use my old memories, but I shook my head. It won't help me, here.

"Maybe, you can perform it once you've thought on a good memory. It's a difficult spell to master, and most adults have problems with it."

A chime by then rang in the room, meaning there was a firecall in the floo room. Exxion left the room right away to answer it, and he told me to practice a different spell instead.

No one would be accompanying me to diagon alley. They all agree that I can handle myself already, with my money pouch in my pocket and my wand in its holster. I only needed Lockharts books, then again those books would be useless to me, or maybe not I can read them and look for any useful information before I burn them. It's a waste to burn anything, but then if it's made by Lockhart that's one exception to the rule. I left the house without any robes and just my clothes, a plain white short sleeved button up shirt, black and white plaid pants and trainers. I went directly to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books and avoid a large crowd. I was early enough, the meet and greet won't be until twelve thirty in the afternoon. I've bought the books I needed and had Ymir bring them back home. I checked the time it was only twelve, I still have some time.

I stayed in the bookstore for a while, up on the second floor browsing the books. I was busy reading and I was on the part about how one can become a ghost when someone had then tapped my shoulder. I pulled out my wand to the person as I faced a boy with grey stormy eyes and blond hair.

He looked at my wand coolly then back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize were not allowed to use magic outside of school." He said.

"Sorry." I said stowing my wand away. "Reflexes, here to get your useless Lockhart set as well?"

"Yes." He answered. "Who came with you?"

"No one." I answered as I closed the book and placed it back. "How about you?"

"I came with my father. Why didn't your parents or your brother come with you?"

"They think I'm old enough to get my books, and not waste my money." I shrugged as I went in the direction of the stairs with him following after. "Seen any red heads in the store yet?"

"You mean the Weasleys?"

"Yes."

"Not yet, or they just came in." Draco said looking at the doors from the second floor banister.

The Weasleys' entered the store, Garret was with them with a cauldron and a lone book inside it, along with the Grangers and Potter, by himself, no Sirius Black. Didn't he want Sirius to come with him? I should have told Ymir to watch Potter today.

"Not going down there?" Draco asked me as they went inside the bookstore, not looking up.

"Maybe later, are you waiting for your father up here?" I glanced at him.

"Something like that."

After two or three sounds of a flash and a shutter, a man with a camera left the store. Hermione, Potter and the Weasley's that not including the parents stood near the front. None of them have yet to notice me up on the second floor and Draco didn't seem on doing anything aside from waiting. But I can hear them speaking to each other.

"Oh, have any of you seen Kellina?" Hermione said frowning.

Draco glanced at me, but he turned his attention back on the Gryffindors below.

"Ron you didn't say she was going to join us to buy our school supplies." Garret said.

"She didn't say if she was coming or not when she asked." Ron rolled his eyes.

Fred and George snickered then.

"Don't worry, Gary," Fred, I think, said.

"You'll see her soon enough" George added.

"Have you met her before Garret?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, during a party." Garret blushed a bit.

"Yes, and he had taken a liking to her." Ron snickered. "Little bugger kept asking us about her."

Garret had punched Ron on the shoulder. So, Garret has a little crush on me, not a big deal for me, but I don't want it to grow.

"Boys already chasing you, Kellina?" Draco teased next to me. "Can't wait for fourth year."

"Fourth year?" I turned to him; does he know that the Triwizard tournament would happen on our fourth year?

"We're still kids, not yet teenagers." Draco looked at me from head to toe. "Then again you're already growing into your looks."

"I don't know whether to think that as a compliment or something else." I glowered at him.

"Take it as a compliment. The youngest of the Weasley's already has a crush on you, we'll see if it's on your looks or something else." He said as he looked back down.

"That sounds more of an insult than a compliment, you git."

"Ah, it depends how you take it." He smirked. "Then again do you want him to have a crush on you?"

"No." I huffed.

Lucius Malfoy had just taken the book from the cauldron Garret was holding while he spoke to Arthur Weasley. Draco and I continued to watch as Arthur pushed Lucius back onto the shelves, causing the cauldron Garret was holding to fall onto the floor and there it was a fist fight. While I watched them it brought back a certain memory I didn't like from the past. My classmates, two boys, they got into a heated argument and it turned into a fist fight. I didn't like it. Both of them got hurt and had blood over their clothes and faces. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as I looked at the two adults fighting.

"Hey" Draco spoke up. "You okay?" I turned to him; he looked concerned "You look a bit pale."

"Oh, I… I'm not… I don't like seeing others get into those kinds of fights." I answered placing my hands on the banister to stop them from shaking further.

"What about duels?"

"I'm fine about duels. Me and my brother sometimes duel at our house." I smiled, but I think it came out as a grimace.

"It's good then that were wizards and witches." He said. "We don't use our fist in fighting. Well, unless you counted people that easily got angry and rushed at you." He ended with a chuckle.

His chuckle was light and it helped stop the dread I felt that moment.

Lucius by then had called on Draco from the first floor, everyone turned to us on the second floor.

"I'll see you at the train then." I said smiling at him.

Draco nodded returning a small smile of his own. I watched as Draco leave the store and I decided to go down to join the others.

"Were you here the entire time?" Hermione asked me.

"I was up on the second floor looking for other books to buy." I shrugged. "I didn't notice the time. I only noticed the noise though."

"Oh, well, I can understand that." Hermione flashed a smile to me. "I also get lost while reading books."

"Hello, there, Kellina." Fred and George said to me.

"Hello" I greeted them politely.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?" Ron asked.

"Oh, right" George pushed Garret towards me. "You forgot to say hello to Gary."

Garret turned almost as red as his hair when I met his eyes but he immediately looked away.

"He—Hello" Garret said to me shyly.

"Hi Garret, nice to see you again." I said to him. "You're starting Hogwarts this year, right?"

"Yes." He answered not daring to meet my eyes.

I looked at the cauldron he had and I can see one other book behind the brown one. I wondered if I should take it or not, but then I caught Potters gaze. He was also eyeing the book like I did. I joined them while they were buying parchments, quills, ink wells and other items we would need for the coming term. Potter and I had to buy owl treats for our respective owls.

"You were looking at Garret's books earlier." Potter said to me as we handed the payment for the treats.

"You were also doing the same." I told him meeting his eyes.

When I did that felt my head hurt a bit, I managed to put up my occlumency practice to use and the sensation was gone after some seconds. We stared at each other for some time, and Hermione had been the one to break our staring contest.

"Are you two—" she started, but Potter turned to Hermione a smile plastered on him.

Well, isn't he fast placing a mask on his face without a problem, how many time has he practiced that? I could tell his smile is a fake.

"We were just arguing whose owl is much better." Potter said Hermione looked like she didn't want to believe him. I joined in on with his lie and that seemed to make her relieved.

Hermione and Ron left together with their parents, Hermione via the Leaky Cauldron, Ron the floo network. That left Potter he had yet to take a handful of floo powder to go home.

"What do you know?" He asked me. I didn't answer. "You're like me aren't you?"

I still didn't answer, as I grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw the powder into the fireplace and called out Fawley Lands.

A week was left before the start of term, and Exxion had me pack up my trunk with everything I would need for the next term and for our trip. He told me we were going to visit a friend of his. Deus and Sally seemed okay with it since at Exxion mentioned it they nodded. We left the house via the use of a portkey, it was a talisman. I grabbed hold of the talisman, and with the keyword visit. We dropped in front of a shrine, one I often saw in images of Japan or tourist spots. It was night time.

"Exxion" came from a woman, long black hair, brown eyes and white porcelain skin standing near the red gates. She wore an elbow length shirt, brown plaid skirt, leather shoes together with black leather shoes.

"Ah, Haruka!" Exxion went towards her and gave her a hug. "This is my sister, Kellina." Exxion said as he turned to me. "Kellina, you remember my friend, Fukuda Haruka."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Fukuda." I bowed to her.

"You can call me Haruka." She said smiling at me. "Shall we head to my house? It's already late."

"That would be great." Exxion answered.

Haruka held Exxion's shoulder while I held Exxions arm. Without any warning we were gone in a snap, and we landed right in a tatami room, if I remember it being called that. There were no decorations, only a lone paper hanging on the left side with two Japanese letters written.

"Welcome to my house." Haruka told us. "I'll show you two your room."

I glanced at Exxion as we followed Haruka outside the room, we reached the front of the room then we went up the stairs to find four doors. One door leads to the bathroom, one was her room and the other two doors facing each other were the guest rooms.

We each slid the door open. There was a cabinet to the side, a string to light the room, and a window on the back wall. It was smaller compared to the one in our house, but it was fine. The room was clean and dust free. I also glanced into Exxions' room, and it was a carbon copy.

"Would you two like some tea?" Haruka offered.

Exxion gladly accepted, and I just shrugged on it. I'm only a tag along here.

"Why are we here?" I asked Exxion as Haruka was making us tea.

"You haven't told her yet?" Haruka looked at Exxion with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting there." Exxion answered. "You said that drinking the potion twice was more of an asian way of becoming an animagus. Well, I asked Haruka about it, and she's willing to help you. There's also a way you can avoid being called out as an illegal animagus, and ending up in Azkaban."

"Really?" I asked my insides were bubbling.

"Yes. In our countries ministry of magic it only said you had to register, it didn't mention where you had to register at all. You can register here as an animagus, also they have a rule here, that someone wishing to be an animagus has to learn from another animagus as well. Haruka will be your master for a week, and once you've turned into your animal form you'll have to register right away."

"What do you mean by turn into my animal form?"

"It's clear as water." Haruka smiled as she set down the cups in front of us. "Once you've turned into your animal form, even though you can't completely do it without your masters' help you're already an animagus. What's left is for you to learn how to shift from human form to your animal one."

"Then, when are we going to start?" I wondered. "It's already dark here."

"Once the sun breaks the night." Haruka answered.

"Can we practice occlumency and legilimency?" I turned to Exxion. "I'm not tired yet."

"Occlumency?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I've been teaching her since she came back from school."

"Why?"

"In case someone would try to look through her mind."

"A precaution." Haruka nodded. "Then, you can use the tatami room we arrived in. I trust you will not make much of a noise?"

Haruka left us and we could hear her feet meeting the wooden floor, and then followed by a closing door.

At the first sign of light, which I had no idea since it was still dark in the room I was using. Haruka had entered my room and sprayed water at me while I was still sleeping. She wasn't kidding on the part of when the sun breaks the night.

I dried myself using the hot-air charm before I followed her into the room I thought for sure was the tatami room. The room, if it's even a room looked like a typical Japanese garden; there was a pond on the side and trees.

"This is my practice area." She told me. "Only I can allow anyone to enter."

We sat on a mat that showed up in the middle of the garden. She had me tell her everything I've done so far to become an animagus and I ended it when I realized I was a bird.

"You're done with the initial stage." Haruka nodded. "This whole week, I'm telling you now you won't be able to turn into your animal form. It took me a month to accomplish and that was before I can change into my animal form without a problem. Don't think that it's taking too long for you to turn into your animal form it takes presence of mind not to let your animal side to take over."

Haruka had me close my eyes and just clear my head, very much with occlumency, but after sometime of clearing my head she instructs me to find that memory of when I was in the habitat of my animal form and when I was looking through its eyes. She told me to feel what my animal form felt, which was difficult because I couldn't tell the difference with myself and my animal form.

That went on for three days until Haruka asked me if I thought of myself and my animal form were different.

"You are not any different to your animal form, Ina." Haruka told me. "That is the most common mistake of a person who wishes to turn into their animal form. You are your animal form, and vice versa."

While I was with Haruka trying to get a feel of my animal form, Exxion had been instructed by her to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner that also included buying the ingredients. It was a surprise to find out that Exxion can cook. No one cooks at the house but the house elves. I wanted to go with him to the market or the grocery just to see the town, but the only time I have breaks is when we have meals.

On our last day of stay in her house Haruka invited us to go out, and head to a nearby shrine on foot. There was a festival and she told us that there was going to be a fireworks display that evening. We searched for a good spot to watch the fireworks display. We ended up in front of the shrine at the top of the stairs. The fireworks display was beautiful and lasted for thirty minutes. We stayed for a bit looking at the stalls and trying some of the food before we decided to head back to her house.

We stayed in her house until it was late mid-afternoon. Japan was after eight hours ahead of England, so we weren't pressed for time. We were outside her house at the back. Exxion had my trunk in his pocket and he pulled an empty water bottle.

"Kellina" Haruka said approaching me, she took my hand, placed a vial and a charm in my hand. "The vial contains my memories of when I was learning to become an animagus and when I was instructing you. Pour it into a pensieve. Do you have a friend who knows that you're trying to be an animagus?"

"None." I answered.

She gave me a stern look. "Do not to try to turn into your animal form. It is too risky without anyone supervising you or anyone to turn you back. You will have to go with mental training for now. I will see you again."

"Thank you for teaching me and letting us stay in your house." I said to her before I held onto the bottle.

Exxion said the keyword and we landed outside our house. Skye was already in his cage and was by the door of the house. Exxion grabbed the cage and we apparated in turn to the platform. Before he left me in the compartment, he gave me a hand mirror. He said it can absorb any spells aside from the unforgivables it could also capture someone's gaze. He even suggested making a dueling club.

There was still thirty minutes left before the train would leave and I felt tired from the portkey and apparition travel. I sat there for a while staring at the mirror Exxion handed me. It only gave me the affirmation that he knows.

Once I heard the train whistle and the train had started to move. I placed the mirror in my bag just as Alistair and his friends came in. I didn't mind that they joined me in the compartment, but I fell asleep during the entire train ride. They only woke me up when we were close to Hogwarts.

"You slept like a log in the compartment." Alistair said as I joined them on the carriage. "Your friend was looking for you while you were asleep."

"Who?" I asked yawning.

"The bushy haired girl in your house." Diggory answered.

"Oh, 'Ermione." I covered my mouth as I yawned. "Sorry. I just feel tired today."

"Last minute on your essays?" Alistair grinned.

"No, that's probably you." I answered.

"Is your mum going to send you pastries this year?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "You love my mother's pastries, like your addicted to it."

"Oh, but I am." Alistair playfully raised his eyebrows.

"Can I watch your house try-outs?" I asked.

"Why?" Alistair asked.

"Just to see how it goes."

"She's a spy!" Another of their friends playfully accused me.

"She's going to report to Wood."

"Or she's turning into a Diggory fan!"

"No!" Alistair by then covered my eyes with his hand. "Don't look at the pretty boy, Ina! You're going to be turned like everyone else!"

"Better him than Lockhart," I said removing his hands from my eyes. "But Cedric you don't have to worry about me becoming your fan or anyone else's."

Once in the Great Hall, my usual sit was taken so I went down the table and sat with Neville and the others. I looked around the table searching for one black head.

"Harry's not here, yet." Hermione answered, and when I was thinking that Ron and Potter was on a car headed here I noticed Ron was next to her.

"And so is Gary." Ron added.

"What?" I asked them. "What do you mean?"

"Harry stayed at our house last night and came along with us to the station." Ron answered. "We thought they were following after us when we got on the train we couldn't find the both of them."

Dobby? Did that house elf do something? I looked over at the Slytherin table, and I didn't find Draco when I saw Zabini and Parkinson seated next to each other. The first years by then came in from the side chamber and there was Garret in his school robes standing with them.

"Gary's here!" All four Weasleys said.

"If he's here, where's Potter?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe he's up in Gryffindor tower." Hermione offered. "Garret looks like he's just woken up. His hair is messy."

I looked over at Garret to find that she was right. His hair was poking up in some places. Dobby must have closed off the way from King's Cross. At least Potter had a decent brain not to use the Weasleys car and instead waited for the Weasleys and they apparated to Hogsmead directly.

Draco and Potter by then entered the Great Hall while the first years were sorted. Potter sat in between Hermione and Ron, and I wanted to go out and ask Ymir what happened.

"Harry what happened?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said.

So much for listening in and since when did I become an eavesdropper?

I was done changing into my sleeping attire when Ymir showed up. I almost yelled in surprise too. I placed a silencing spell on the door before I spoke to the house elf.

"Ymir is sorry for surprising miss. Ymir must tell miss that a house elf had stopped black mess and red seven from passing through with blond snake behind them earlier at King's cross station."

"Whose house elf was it Ymir?"

"I am not sure, miss."

"Okay" I nodded. "Wasn't Draco with his parents?"

"He was alone, miss."

"Then why didn't he order his house elf to help him get to the platform?"

"I believe their house elf had been called for another errand. House elves cannot leave the house until they are done with errands given by their masters. Miss must know that black mess had gone into the come and go room."

"Why would he go there? Sorry, Ymir, I'll have to see your memories it will be faster." I looked straight at Ymirs eyes and said "legilimens"

 _There were a lot of trains in King's Cross station, and I stood next to the numbers 9 and 10 where the barrier is. I saw Ron run ahead of Potter there was still five minutes before the barrier would close off. I kept my eyes on the clock and above the clock I saw a house elf, Dobby snapping his fingers, the hands moved on the clock turning to eleven. After that I heard a crash, Garret had fallen to the side and Potter had gone over his trolley almost falling in. Moments later Potter and Garret were just stowing their trunks in the car, when Draco showed up next to Potter. Potter had just turned to him after closing the car door._

 _"_ _Malfoy?" Potter was surprised to see him. "What… why aren't you on the train?"_

 _"_ _Malfunctioning watch" Draco answered. "I assume you've also missed the train?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _And why are you loading your trunks on this muggle contraption?"_

 _"_ _We're going to use it to get to Hogwarts." Garret answered._

 _Draco stared at Garret, before he turned to Potter. "It will take some time before we get to Hogwarts using that even if it can fly and we'll get into trouble if we do that. We might as well wait for his parents to arrive and have them apparate us to Hogsmeade."_

 _"_ _Can't you call on your house elf to apparate us there?" Potter asked_

 _"_ _Our house elves are busy, Potter." Draco answered. "It will only take us minutes before for his parents show up, and apparition is the fastest way to travel."_

 _I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up, they had hugged Garret immediately as they saw him._

 _"_ _Where were you?!" Mrs. Weasley said "We were worried when we didn't see you on the train with your brothers!"_

 _Garret and Potter started to explain to them what happened, and Potter was decent enough to tell them that Draco had them wait by the car for them. They apparated to Hogsmeade by then Potter, Garret and Draco walked behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they went up to the gates. Professor McGonagall was just coming out by the front doors when they got there. The three were ushered in as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley explained what happened to McGonagall, after that they left and Potter and Draco were told to head off to their respective dorms. While Garret was lead off by McGonagall in the direction of the Hospital Wing._

 _Moments later, I see Potter looking through Garret's trunk. Probably looking for the diary, he was able to pull out a black leather bound journal from the trunk and he went up the stairs. Once Potter had gone up the stairs, I saw Draco come out from an alcove at the side._

Potter needs to get better with erasing his tracks or making sure no one saw him.

 _Later on Potter went in the room of requirements the room was filled with loads of junk. Potter had gone to a table placing the diary and then he uncovered a box on the table. He opened the box, and there it was Ravenclaws diadem. I watched as Potter placed runes on the four corners of the table and then he started to chant a sort of dome covered the table and then the insides of the dome was swallowed up by fire, fire that seemed to be alive. Potter remained there watching and paling at the same time as cry came from the dome in front of him._

 _Eventually the fire was gone along with the dome that covered the table; all that remained was black soot covering the table. The diadem and diary were destroyed._

So, Potter destroyed the diary and the diadem, what about the other horcruxes? Has he also destroyed the other ones? Just more things to write down.

"You can go, Ymir." I told him. "Try to stop that house elf from hurting Potter and avoid speaking to it or anyone else when someone sees you or asks you anything."

I cancelled the spell on the door, and heard Brown banging on the door and shouting from the other side.

"Kellina! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?"

I gathered my clothes and threw them in the basket with my name on it, before I opened the door abruptly causing Brown to stop mid strike on the door.

"Oh, you're okay. You were taking too long in here, and you weren't answering." Brown said.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." I answered, or someone else's memories.

I placed the same charm on my bed from last year, placed privacy charms before I slept for the night. After reading Ymir's mind it gave me a headache.

I entered the Great Hall after morning practice. While I was practicing I was thinking on asking Professor McGonagall about the idea of a dueling club. It didn't seem like a bad idea to have one, and I do need someone to duel with if I want to improve. Almost everyone was already inside the Great Hall and my sit was taken again. No choice, I joined the trio and Neville seemed likened to seat near them. I don't understand why though, there were a lot of free seats he could take.

"Morning, Kellina." They greeted me as I sat down next to Neville.

Hermione was reading Voyages with Vampires. I couldn't help but snort at the book she was reading. The book was fantastic, if I knew who the real author was not the stupid fraud. Hermione looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow at me.

I ignored her look as I grabbed a piece of bread and started placing jam on it when Professor McGonagall came and handed us our time tables.

"Professor, is it possible for me to make a dueling club?" I asked her.

"Whatever for?" She wondered.

"For defensive purposes, and I think it would also help with spell work." Not to mention strategies.

"You can Ms. Fawley, although you need one professor to be your adviser for the club."

"Then, Professor, you—"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fawley." She smiled at me. "But I already have my hands tied with being the deputy headmistress, your transfiguration professor and head of house. I suggest you ask someone else. If you still wish push on making that club, I will give you a form to write on to make the club official."

"Of course, Professor." I nodded.

"Oh, you can ask Professor—" Hermione spoke up excited from the rush of her words, but I already cut her before she finished.

"No." Hermione frowned at my refusal to ask Lockhart, while the others just shrugged on it. "What's our first class?" I asked just so Hermione won't try to speak his name.

"We have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first." Neville spoke up.

We were just on our way to the greenhouses when Lockhart was off to the side looking at the whomping willow. He was saying something about giving the willow a trim, but really what does he even know? He managed to pull Potter off to the side before Professor Sprout arrived and Potter got himself away from Lockhart on his own. Potter was clearly irritated as he stood next to Hermione and Ron. I stood next to Neville, Brown and Patil. Before we got to work, Brown and Patil managed to squish in talking about Lockhart. I ignored them, but was I grateful that we wore earmuffs that morning. It was bliss not hearing anything about Lockhart, but it was also a pain when one of the mandrakes bit my finger. Yes, I wore gloves, but it still hurt.

After Herbology we had Transfigurations, I waited for Hermione to change the beetles to coat buttons before I even changed my own beetle into a button. McGonagall had given me five points for that. Neville who now sat next to me got a good aim on the beetle on his desk and only its shell had four holes on them. Transfigurations was difficult, it had something to do with practice and good imagination as well. As for Hermione, well, there are some people like her that get it on their first try. I didn't, but that didn't mean that those at home would leave me alone with just an acceptable change of an item or animal. It has to be perfect.

First day and Neville seemed about ready to collapse when he sat down for lunch. It didn't compare to lessons with Exxion and Deus. I was more exhausted with their lessons. We had Defense later that afternoon and I was tempted to skip out on the first meeting since it was going to be a disaster, but I was too good of a person not to go.

I sat down near the middle of the room with Neville on my left and I wasn't expecting Draco to sit on my other side. We did share Defense class, but I thought he would stay with his Slytherin group.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked when he looked at me.

"I don't, but won't your two friends mind?"

"I'm sure they won't." He answered.

I felt eyes were on the back of my head. Although I decided to ignore it, Neville, didn't, he glanced at his back gasping for a bit then he turned his head back to the front. I'm guessing it was Zabini and Parkinson who occupied the seats behind us.

"How was your summer, Draco?" I asked.

"Okay. My father got me a new broom, a nimbus 2001." He answered. "I was thinking on trying out for my house team."

"What position?"

"Seeker." He answered smirking at me.

"You should try out a different position. Someone else might get seeker."

"And what position would you be suggesting?"

"What else, Draco? Chaser." I smirked back.

"Are you trying out for your team?"

"Maybe, if there's an opening sadly there isn't." I shrugged.

By the time Neville had placed all seven books on his side of the table Lockhart came in, while I didn't even pull out anything. Draco pulled out his quill and ink well. Lockhart gave us a quiz of himself, and I didn't bother answering it, he is probably the vainest person I got the chance to meet. It was a complete waste of ink. I glanced at Draco though he was writing on every number, but none of them were really answers to the questions, but more of insults masked as answers. I chuckled into my hand just to hide that I read his answers. Draco had glanced at me and smirked.

Hermione earned Gryffindor ten points for perfecting his quiz and moments later he released a cage of Cornish pixies. Some of the pixies went to Neville and pulled him up by the ears, I managed to pull him back down and under the table as Lockhart told us to gather them up also adding that they're just pixies.

"Fantastic lesson isn't it?" Draco said sarcasm in his voice.

"Very" I rolled my eyes.

We could still hear the other screaming as the Cornish pixies went at our other classmates. Some of us were hiding under our tables.

"Aren't we going to help them?" Neville said next to me.

"Hermione can handle it." I answered and just in time I heard a high pitched voice shout the freezing charm.

We peeked out from under the table to find the Cornish pixies were all suspended in air, not moving.

"Told you" I said as we got to our feet and pulled out my wand. "Vento flare"

A strong wind blew upwards causing light items like quills going up along with the Cornish pixies above our heads. With the freezing charm still in place, I sent the frozen pixies in the form of a line back into the cage and closing the cages door with the locking charm. After that I placed my wand back in its holster, there no more pixies, and at the same time did the chime sound in the room. I went to gather my bag, but noticed there was no other sound of scuffling feet. I looked around the room to find them staring at me, the trio and Draco even.

"That was marvelous Ms.—" Lockhart started

"Fawley" I supplied staring at him.

"Yes, brilliant spell work, Ms. Fawley! Fifteen points to Gryffindor for gathering the pixies!" He said smiling at me with his teeth showing. "Now, then you're all dismissed."

Once he said that I left the room ahead of everyone. Should I still go through with the club or should I ask Sheila or Alistair about it first? I was on my way to the library first, to see if Sheila was there. On my way down the stairs, someone had fallen behind me and pushed me down with them.

I was facing the stone floor as I tried to get to up, but then the person on me was still groaning.

"Get off!" I said irritated just to get the person off.

I was pushing myself up to stand when Sheila came up and helped me

"First day and you stumble down the stairs, that's not going to be a first day thing is it?" she asked me in an amused voice.

"Of course not." I shook my head, not if I can help it.

"I'm so—sorry, Kellina!" Garret said face red to my left.

"Garret you okay?" A blond boy with a camera in his hands asked must be Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered Colin, before he looked to me blushing then looking away. "Sorry, I tripped earlier."

"Just remember to be careful when it concerns the stairs, Garret." I said picking up my bag. "You're lucky we were near the landing or we could have ended up in the hospital wing."

"Sorry." He said again.

"Who is she, Garret?" Creevey asked a little excitedly.

"She's Kellina Fawley." Garret said. "She's a year older than us. Kellina, this is Colin Creevey my roommate."

There was a flash by then, and I had to blink away the light from my eyes.

"The one who punched Harry Potter!" Creevey was bouncing. "Why did you punch him? Is it to get his attention? Is it so he wouldn't forget you?"

He was like some bouncing rat or rodent or whatever you call those animals in that category.

"It's a personal matter." I told the brat, before I turned to Sheila. "Sheila, I was just looking for you. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She nodded.

I walked with Sheila to the library and on the way I told her about making a dueling club.

"And you want me and Alistair to join?" Sheila asked after I explained what we would be doing in the club.

"Yes." I said. "But the problem is we don't have a professor to be our club adviser."

"You don't want to ask our new defense professor?"

"No." I shook my head. "We just had our defense earlier and…"

I told Sheila our first disastrous lesson of pixies with Lockhart, Hermione using the freezing charm and I left out the part of getting pixies back in their cage.

"It's just the first lesson, Ina. Why not give him another chance? Our Defense class won't be until tomorrow." She answered. "Besides you should still take into account of the things he said he did in his books."

"I'm already telling you. Defense won't be worth it this year with him as our Professor!" I groaned out.

Sheila giggled at my complaint. "Back to your earlier question, why not ask Professor Flitwick to be the club adviser? He's our charm professor, but I think I remember reading that he's a good duelist."

"Oh, good idea!" I said aloud and I was shushed by Madam Pince at my outburst. She gave me a warning before she left us alone. "Can you ask him for me, Sheila?"

"No." She answered. "It's your idea of making the club you'll have to ask him. Aren't you going to ask your other friends on joining as well?"

"They already know since I did ask Professor McGonagall about making one, but I guess I should ask them. You'll ask Air too won't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll ask him." Sheila smiled at me.

I stayed in the library with Sheila for a while, and I even asked her on a charm used to hide what you write. I even had to lie about me owning a journal. She was glad enough to tell me the spell and showed me how to use it. Only when the password was said, would the words written would be legible to read and a simple finite wouldn't work on it either. It was enough to whisper the password and not say it aloud.

I would have to write in French or Italian though and maybe place an anti-translating spell on the journal I plan to write on. I've read the translating spell and its counter spell back before I came to Hogwarts, a finite won't cancel them and you need another parchment for the translation to appear on it would stop if it lacks space to appear on. I wish I can ask Sirius Black the charms they used to keep nosy people out of their parchments or journals. I wonder who has the Marauders Map now; do the Weasley twins have it? If they do, haven't they been wondering where I disappeared off to?

"What do you think of Defense earlier, Kellina?" Ron asked me as I sat down next to Neville for dinner.

"Dumbledore could have chosen a better Defense Professor."

"Kellina, its Professor Dumbledore." Hermione corrected me and a frown was on her. "It was only the first lesson, I'm sure it will be far better on the next one."

Me and Ron both scoffed of it being better the next time. It would be far worst.

"Would you guys be willing to join if I was able to get the dueling club running?" I asked.

A number of them nodded and some said their yeses.

"You can ask Professor—" Hermione started.

"If it's Lockhart, no, Hermione I am not asking him. Anyone is better than him."

"I was going to say Professor Flitwick." Hermione huffed.

"Oh, I'll do that tomorrow when we have Charms." I answered placing food on my plate. "Sheila says he's a good duelist."

"How do you duel?" Hermione asked. "I've only read about them during the medieval times, where they fight off with swords."

"We're not muggles, Hermione." Ron spoke up. "We don't do sword fights, we do wizards duel."

"Then, do tell me Ronald how a wizard's duel goes." Hermione inquired.

Ron explained how wizard duels goes, with the formalities, seconds when the dueling wizard dies. He even mentioned that duels usually were used to settle arguments. He seemed to revel in the attention as Dean and Seamus then asked him questions. It makes me compare him to Malfoy: the one I know in the book not the confusing Draco I've been speaking to.

I left the table while Ron still talked about duels. I do have mental training to accomplish and I do want to see the memories Haruka gave me.

The room was different this time it sported a Japanese theme since the floor was covered with tatami mats, there was a step by the door, a bookshelf on the side containing books about occlumency, legilimency, memories or generally about the mind and some about being an animagus others were about books pertaining to espionage. In the middle of the room was a low table and on top of it was a shallow round basin. I took my shoes off and went to the table. It was empty, but I guess it was a pensieve. I pulled out the vial of Haruka's memories and just as I was about to pour in the memories, I stopped short. Wait, I don't know how I'll be able to place the memories back in the vial! Argh! Now I have to read about handling memories! No wonder there was the bookshelf!

I went back to the tower with my head throbbing from reading just one book: _Your memories and you_. It said that memories were irreplaceable, hard to fix and to piece back especially for someone who lost their mind. It mentioned that it was easier for a memory to be erased, removed, and altered. Erasing them would be easy by the use of the memory charm, removing them is complex since you would have to do that by extracting it from your mind yourself while your thinking of that memory alone, and altering it you would have to make a copy of that memory and changing it the way you want it by your thoughts. None of them were what I needed to know! I just want to know how to place memories back in the vial, not how to use my memories to good use, okay so maybe it can be a help for me now that I have to write the storyline of the one I know. I need to view those movies in my memories, and with the added memories I have here I don't know if it'll be dumped out of my mind. I still have to place the protective spells on the journal I plan to write on.

The following day, after charms class I went to Professor Flitwick asking him if he could be the adviser for the dueling club I plan to make. He refused saying he was already the adviser for the choir club, he suggested Professor Sinistra, our Astronomy teacher. I did, but she declined and told me to ask another Professor. I went to the other Professors teaching Flying, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures but none of them wished to be the adviser. Maybe I should just ask Professor Flitwick for help with my dueling and ask for some pointers from him.

I was out in the Quidditch pitch on a Friday, watching Hufflepuff tryouts, Sheila was also with me and she was reading a book about Vampires, not the one Lockhart he said he wrote. I watched Alistair as he grabbed the quaffle passing it to one of his team mates, while Diggory was flying about in the air looking for the snitch. It was good day, it was sunny, there were some clouds and it was breezy. Still, it didn't help my mood about not being able to make the dueling club.

"Keelliiiinaaaa" I heard Sheila sing my name next to me.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"Still bummed about the club?" She asked me.

"None of the professors wanted to be the adviser." I answered. "I've asked almost every Professor."

"How about Lockhart?"

"Oh, merlin, please not him!" I groaned out. "You've had a lesson with him; you can't say that he's good!"

"So, he's not good at teaching." Sheila shrugged. "Maybe teaching isn't for him."

"You do realize that your O.W.L.s' will suffer because of him."

"Only means I have to read more on Defense." She answered. "I can't really leave everything to the Professors. Look at Air, he's good at Potions, Charms and Defense, he gets Outstandings on the exams in those three classes and I'm in Ravenclaw and I have Exceed Expectations in those three."

"He has classes that he's good at."

"No, it's because he makes an effort on it. He wasn't always good at those three subjects; Professor Snape scared him even. He's just driven. He wants to be an inventor some day." Sheila smiled as she looked onto the Hufflepuffs in the air. "Like Damocles or Professor Dumbledore."

"Who's Damocles?"

"The one who made the Wolfsbane potion, it's taken by werewolves so they would still have their state of mind when they turn into wolves when the moon is full. Have you tried asking Professor Snape?"

I stared at her. "No, I haven't, but would it be okay with everyone if he was the club adviser?"

"It's fine with me. He's a decent professor if you're not on his bad list."

"Which lists down every Gryffindor."

"Still try to ask the other two Professors you have yet to ask for club adviser."

"You do realize I don't plan on asking Lockhart."

"Then, ask Professor Snape."

"Oh, but Professor Snape, he's…"

"He's?"

"Well, scary to talk to like he's going to bite my head off or he'll try to embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Are you really a Gryffindor?" Sheila laughed. "Come on, where's that Gryffindor courage, you Gryffindors have?"

"I only ended up in Gryffindor because I punched Potter before the sorting." I answered.

"Yeah, the first years in my house are asking about you."

"Asking why I punched him?" Now that she mentioned that I have noticed some of the first years looking my way and whispering.

"Yes, you never did mention your reason for punching him."

"It's a personal matter." And Sheila gave me a headlock.

"We let you go with that excuse last time. Come on, spill."

"My lips are sealed."

"You must have told someone, how about Hermione or Neville?"

"No they don't know either." I answered. "I haven't told anyone."

"You're still not going to tell us?"

"No." I shook my head and she let go of me.

"Alright, I won't force you to tell me or Air about it, but you can tell us what's on your mind, you know."

That evening after dinner I went to the staff room in search of Professor Snape, he wasn't there but he was in his office down in the dungeons. I went to his office and knocked on the door. I stood there for some seconds before I heard his voice muffled by the door say enter. I pushed the door open and went inside.

"Sir, can you be the Dueling clubs adviser?" I asked.

"There is no dueling club." Snape answered.

"No, there isn't one yet, but I do want to make the club sir." I answered evenly. "We're only missing an adviser."

"No."

"I understand, sir. Thank you for hearing me out all the same."

I left the office and decided then that I should read that book on memories. Learning to pull out your memories can be helpful; it would help me review the events that can happen. This year it seems like the chamber of secrets won't be opening. I've already placed the protection spells on my green journal all I needed was to write in it. Aside from that I need to learn how to place the memories back in the vial, those memories were important.

I woke up the same time on a Saturday. I did some more reading and I palmed my face, so I just had to place my wand into the pensieve and pull the silver lines back into the vial. It was that simple and I was an idiot for not even trying that when I thought of it! I placed the memories into the pensieve and lowered my head into it.

I was done with mental training and the sun was up in the sky when I went down to the Great Hall. I sat down in my usual sit, once I saw that it was open and ate pancakes that morning. I didn't even realize how hungry I could feel after allowing my mind to fall into my animals' subconscious as Haruka mentioned to me before. Falling into that state, but also allowing my mind to be aware of the state I was in. Confusing at first, but I understood it in the end. The memories she gave me included her training with her master. Her master instructed her how to change into her animal form while meditating. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear her masters' instructions.

Once I was done and I was on my way back to the room of requirement, Hermione and Ron were also about to leave.

"Ah, Kellina!" Hermione beamed at me. "Want to come with us?"

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Quidditch pitch" Ron answered. "Harry's got training."

"This early in the term?" I wondered if that happened as well. I need to learn that memory extraction spell.

"Are you coming?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

Better to see it straight than look through Ymirs head. I've been calling him after a week to see what Potter did, so far nothing out of the ordinary. His usual places were the Great Hall, common room, dorm, classes and the library with Hermione.

We got to the pitch, and no one was flying yet. We sat there for a while waiting and I can see one blond boy holding a camera. He approached us while I was seated next to Ron, and there was a snap. I had to rub my eyes from the flash before turning to him.

"Morning, Colin." I said. "What was the picture for?"

"As a commemoration that you, the one who punched Harry is here to watch him practice Quidditch." He answered with a full smile. "I've heard that you hate him, but if you're here to watch maybe that was just a cover up so no one would care if you watch him or sneer at him or even glare at him."

Where the hell did this firsty get those ideas?! Ron snickered next to me and Hermione was hiding her laugh through a snort.

"Colin, I don't hate, Potter, nor do I secretly like him." I shook my head. "There's nothing to like about him. He's only going to give me a headache."

"But why would he be the cause of your headache, unless there was a reason you were irritated with him."

"How can I possibly get a headache from being irritated with him?" I asked the first year.

Colin Creevey shrugged in answer, before he took another snap this time at Ron and Hermione. Our house team by then came out of the locker room and just got into the air. Ron had shouted at Potter asking if they're finished, Potter of course answered. I turned my attention down at the pitch where the Slytherin team was standing.

I followed after Ron and Hermione down to the pitch to see how things go.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Nott, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

I counted five older Slytherin students, one is Nott taking Seeker position, where's their sixth member?

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Nott, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the six superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Nott smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Nott's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

There was an uproar at his use of Mudblood. Fred and George jumped towards Nott, but Flint instead got tackled by the twins. Ron meanwhile pulled out his wand and never got to curse Nott as an older Slytherin got ahead of him and the spell hit Ron. He fell back to the ground Potter and Hermione checking on him. Ron opened his mouth to let one or two slugs out of his mouth.

I held my hand to my mouth to stop myself from vomiting at the sight of slugs coming out of his mouth. That was just nasty, really, it was even slimy!

The whole Slytherin team hollered in laughter to see Ron vomit slugs. Hermione and Potter got Ron to his feet, and I followed after them, but not without a last look at the Slytherin team. I didn't see blond hair even as the older students were bowing and holding their stomachs in laughter.

We set off to the Hagrid's hut, but we had to duck out of the way as Lockhart came out of the hut. Wonder what would have Lockhart done wrong if he had seen Ron belching slugs, oh, that wasn't bad Ron belching slugs towards Lockhart. Ron had just freshly belched out two or three slugs from his mouth. I pulled out my wand and sent the three slugs hovering above Lockhart's head.

"Kellina, don't!" Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Do it!" Potter said sounding giddy.

There was another belch from Ron, but I knew he would want this too. I cancelled the spell, and with that Lockhart jumped and gave a small yelp. He placed his hand on his head. Lockhart was disgusted as he felt his hand felt slime and he grabbed the slug in his hand. He looked at it, and without a thought he shrieked complaining about his hair and robes as another slug fell on to his clothes on his way back to the castle.

Potter snickered then while Hermione was scowling at me.

"I don't understand why you dislike him like Harry and Ron." She said to me.

"Because he doesn't know what he's doing." I answered as the door to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid handed Ron a basin where he belch out the slugs out of him. Hagrid was complaining then about Lockhart when I asked why our useless Defense Professor was in his hut. Hermione defended him, but Hagrid had changed the topic of the Defense position to how Ron ended up with that curse on him. Harry answered his question.

"Nott called Hermione a mudblood and—"

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course—"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born—you know non magic parents. There are some wizards—like Nott's family—who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure blood." He gave a small burp and two slugs came out and another burp and Ron needed the basin again. How long does that curse work?

"I don't see why you should be upset over what Nott said." I spoke up and it was as if they just remembered I was there.

"What do you mean?" Potter narrowed his eyes at me.

"I mean it's just words. Mudbloods equate to Muggleborns."

"So you're saying that Muggleborns are better off being called Mudbloods?" Potter asked in a controlled voice.

"If you say it like that then purebloods should be called in-bred blood."

A scowl came onto Ron's face, Hermione looked disgusted and Potter stared at me.

"Isn't it true? Most pureblood families are related with each other even if they refuse to accept it. Ron's family is also one of them. His mother and father are first cousins and they got married just to keep the blood pure and so they won't go extinct."

"My parents didn't get married so the Weasley's won't go extinct." Ron said in a cold voice.

"Then, at least your family isn't off their rocker. Most inbred pureblood families in one way or another some of the family members are barmy take the Blacks—"

"Shut up!" Potter shouted at me and pure rage was in his eyes.

"Ge' out!" Hagrid shouted at me and he was turning red.

I looked at Hermione, disappointment was obvious on her face and Ron mirrored Potter's emotions that moment. I left the hut, but I didn't feel guilty with what I said. They were facts. Facts I read of our family journals and history books we had about pureblood families. The truth hurts and speaking them you'll end up with a lot of angry people.

I went back to the castle to continue my meditation and read on about memories; maybe it can answer my question on why the memory charm didn't work on me.

The following week, Potter gave me the cold shoulder which I had no problems with, Ron along with his brothers, those being Percy, Fred and George would glare in my direction add Lee Jordan with them as for Garret I don't see him too often so I don't know what he thinks. Hermione still smiled at me and answered my questions. Neville still sat next to me in classes, but once they were over he would leave the room with Seamus and Dean. Neville also finished his essays with Dean and Seamus leaving me to go to the library on my own and write them there.

I didn't mind their glares, cold shoulders, and the avoidance of me. One time in my life, that had happened, but that was because I was framed and almost got suspended too because of that incident. I learned to ignore the looks and words said behind me, because truth is they didn't know me, so why give them the time of day? This though was different. I merely spoke the truth and what I know, and I get the sharp end of the knife for my big mouth. It was my fault for even speaking. I always get blamed when I opened my mouth or tell someone the truth of what I know.

I was done making my Transfiguration essay one afternoon in the library and I just needed three or four more sentences to finish it. I sat on one of the tables near the window.

So, I'm in this world, and I still don't know a lot of things. I already wrote down what I can remember of the main points of the stories and wrote what was different in this one. There were still things I wasn't sure of, and there were some information I don't know like the pureblood families that were alleged to be in alliance with Voldemort. Potter's actions were an unknown to me. I don't know what his objective is for coming back. I have to find out, but with the way things have turned. That's going to be a problem for me. I sighed by then, why did I end up with a prophecy?

"That's a deep sigh." I heard in front of me.

I stared at the blond Slytherin in front of me. I was sure I placed a charm to tell me if someone approached the table I was using. Maybe I should work on my wards, maybe for two or three days.

"How long have you been seated there?"

"Half an hour" He answered scribbling on his parchment "You were so focused on your essay you didn't even hear me when I said hello." He looked up at me then smiling.

I felt my cheeks warm up from his smile and I shook my head as well as mentally scolding myself. Ina, no matter how handsome Draco is, you do not fancy him, or even have the right to! You're not anyone important here! You're just one of the many that is in the same year as him and attends Hogwarts like him.

"Sorry." I leaned on the chair. "I was lost in my thoughts to notice my surroundings."

He nodded. "Longbottom isn't with you."

"He's with his dorm mates these days." I answered looking back out the window.

Not like it's any different, it's the same as last year. I have Sheila and Alistair, maybe even the blond in front of me, but I don't know if were friends or still acquaintances and I have no one in my house to talk to, Neville's fine, but most of the time he's with Seamus and Dean.

"You're eyes went back to being empty." Draco said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"At the start of the term, your eyes were brighter." He answered. "Now though they went back to being dull."

"It's probably because I expected too much."

"What were you expecting?"

"That I would be able to make the dueling club."

"Why weren't you able to?"

"None of the professors wanted to be the adviser for the club."

"You've asked every professor?"

"Yes."

"Professor Snape?" Draco threw out.

"Yes."

His eyes widened in surprise and it was gone in a blink. "Lockhart?"

"I seem to have forgotten to mention competent professors there." I answered earning a chuckle from him. "Professor Flitwick would have been a great club adviser since he is a good duelist."

"Why do you want to make the dueling club?"

I felt my cheeks warm up. No one has really wondered why I wanted to make the club, not even Sheila or Alistair, they thought it was a good idea for a club and wanted to join. It was more of a selfish reason, but maybe that's also one reason I wasn't able to make it. I only thought of myself.

"So I can get better at dueling" I answered not meeting his eyes.

"You could have asked someone from your house if they knew how to duel."

"Who am I supposed to ask?" I met his eyes frowning. "There isn't anyone in our house that knows how to duel, not even the Weasleys. Yes, they're purebloods since most often than not purebloods are taught how to duel. They have an idea of what it is, but not when you're facing someone."

"I'm guessing your parent's put you up to duel most of the time?"

"My brother and father actually, if not dueling its Quidditch." I answered. "My mother prefers to make pastries and paint."

"Is that also why you're good at cleaning up Lockhart's mess?"

"You make it sound like I'm his cleaner." I answered a bit miffed. "Besides solving puzzles jogs my mind, my brother and father put me up to it."

"How?"

"Once when I entered our practice room, half of the room it was filled with bubbles and in the middle of it was a vase. They told me I had to get the vase without popping any of the bubbles or moving from the position I stood in."

"Were you able to get the vase?"

"No." I answered smiling. "I've thought up of a lot of spells to use, but none of them would work. A summoning charm wouldn't work since the bubbles would pop."

"How about the switching spell?"

"For that to work I had to have another item in hand, but I didn't have anything to conjure into another item."

"You could have used the bubbles floating about." Draco suggested.

I thought on what he said, and yeah it would have worked.

"I didn't think of that that time."

"What did you think of?"

"I tried to move the bubbles carefully out of the way and pull the vase to me. It didn't work, a lot of the bubbles popped and the vase slammed onto the wall behind me breaking."

"You could have tried turning the bubbles into balloons or balls so they'd fall onto the floor and you're free to get the vase."

"Or I could have made the bubbles bouncy, so they won't pop and I could get the vases without a problem." I groaned after that. "Why is it that you can only think of the answers after you've failed?"

"It's not always, but maybe you were too stuck on one way to accomplish it you didn't think of another."

"Maybe."

We fell into a mutual silence then and we went back to writing our essays. Only the sound of our quills meeting the parchment could be heard aside from soft voices at the other table. I was done writing my essay and I was waiting for the ink to dry after I placed a heating charm on the parchment. I looked over at Draco who was busy writing. He didn't notice the ink smudge on his cheek, and I giggled as he rubbed his cheek causing it to spread. He looked up from his parchment with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled at him leaving the ink smudge on his face. Wonder how he'll react when he looks at a mirror.

I looked back at the window, and at the sky. The more I meditated and lost myself into my animals comfort in being carried by the wind. It made me yearn to fly in the air, on a broom of course, I couldn't turn into my animal form yet. It was tempting to try though—

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked me.

"Why do you ask?"

"You were smiling earlier."

"Oh, just the thought of flying. It's the only thing that I can look forward to."

"Not even your mother's pastries?"

"Well, that's one, but flying just makes me feel better." I smiled.

"It makes you forget about everything." He added also looking out the window. It seemed like there was more to what he said, but I just brushed it off. I shouldn't over think about it.

We left the library together, and with him going to the dungeons I was headed up the stairs to the tower. I was two steps up when he called me.

"You can ask me to duel with you sometime." He said.

"You're not even going to offer?"

"I'm offering you the chance to ask me."

"Are you even going to say yes?"

"You won't know if you don't ask."

"Draco, are you going to say yes?"

"That's not the question I wanted to hear." He shook his head.

I laughed a bit. "Will you duel with me sometime?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked before turning away.

I didn't see Draco for dinner since I decided to eat in the kitchens from then on. I guess he would have glared in my direction if I was there. Going to the Great Hall didn't have its merits to me anymore. It was too noisy and I would only notice those around me.

I barely spoke to my house mates as the days passed by.

Draco had become my constant companion from then on. We met by the lake to duel, Draco was a much better dueler than me and it's more in his favor winning than losing, but at least I got to see how far I got better than before. At times we challenged each other on accomplishing silly tasks like skipping a stone with a charm and making the trails of the stone visible with a color, or multiplying light orbs we make then arranging them to form our house insignias or even our family insignias. We were just playing around with combination after combination of spells. I would sometimes join him by the table to make my essays.

If I wasn't with Draco I would be at the courtyard with Alistair and his Hufflepuff friends and there's also Sheila she spends her time mostly in the library but she goes to the Quidditch pitch up on the higher stands where the wind blew the strongest. There's also visiting Skye in the owlery and my trips to the room of requirement.

It was a Friday night, and I just came out of the kitchens to head back up to the room of requirements. Alistair though saw me come out of the kitchens. He had Diggory go ahead of him back to their dorms while Alistair pulled me along to the Transfiguration courtyard and we sat on one of the benches.

"Have you been going to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall for meals?" Alistair asked me.

"You already know the answer to that question." I answered.

"Why?"

I stayed silent for a while, I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I just couldn't bear my heart or thoughts to anyone so freely like others do. I'm that wary of people.

"Ina?"

"Personal matters"

"Ina, you can tell me anything, the same goes with Sheila."

Anything? That anything doesn't include my deepest thoughts. I couldn't tell him that, I can't, not yet.

"Ina, you're practically alone these days. You're either with Malfoy or Sheila or with me and my friends. I don't see you with your house mates outside of class. I've asked Hermione where you were the other day when you didn't show up in the Great hall again and she didn't know. She even looked down casted when I asked her where you were. What's wrong?"

My life is wrong, everything just seems wrong to me. I have a prophecy over my head and Potter is the reason for it. Not to mention I know what's supposed to happen and that I don't remember coming from this world, and I don't remember who I am, but that wasn't what I said.

"Nothing."

Alistair sighed and combed his hair back with his hand. "That just tells me otherwise."

I kept quiet as I avoided looking at him.

"You'll blow up if you don't tell anyone." He said worry laced in his voice.

"I know. Someone told me that before."

"Then, why don't you?"

"What's the point of telling anyone? I can't complain. Complaining doesn't work." Complaining about a prophecy that's inevitable is a waste.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked just to stop him from asking.

Another sigh came from him before he placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Me and Sheila are here, so don't go thinking that you don't have anyone to turn to."

There was an hour left before curfew and I know the others would still be awake when I go back. I didn't feel like going to the room of requirement, but I did want to stay out here for a while even if it was getting colder. The clock tower doesn't seem like a bad place to be right about now.

I leaned on the banister and looked up at the sky. The moon was out and so were the stars and there was a gentle breeze blowing. It was a peaceful night. Looking at the sky, I wanted to fly, not on a broom, but with my wings. I've heard Harukas' master in her memories a lot of times already. Maybe…

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING! Thank you for your time and review if you want! Till next time! Adios! ~burst-enna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just the OC.**

* * *

On one early Monday morning, the golden trio was just headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"Oh, look you guys there's a hawk!" Hermione said pointing at a small black hawk perched up on the window sill by the fifth floor corridor.

"There are hawks around the area?" Potter asked staring at the black hawk with blue eyes.

"Maybe someone owns it." Hermione said stepping closer to the hawk.

The black hawk blinked once before it flew away. The same hawk by then was perched up on top of the statues in the Transfiguration courtyard looking at the passing students. The students there didn't mind the hawk as they went about their day. Sheila Brooks a fifth year Ravenclaw was also passing by the courtyard when the hawk flew in front of her. Sheila was surprised and tried to banish the hawk away with a spell. The hawk got out of the way of the spell, but it just flew above, rounding on her. She sent one spell after another at the hawk trying to make it go away. She managed to burn the hawks' wing and caused it to screech, flapped its wings to blow away the flame, later on she doused the animal with an aguamenti causing it to fall onto the floor.

"Poor bird" A hufflepuff said kneeling down and carrying the hawk in his arms. "You hurt it!"

"I didn't mean to, Air." Sheila defended. "It was getting in my way."

"Have you thought that maybe the hawk was trying to get your attention?" Alistair raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! It jumped at me, how do you think was I supposed to react?"

"Still should we bring it to Professor Kettleburn? He knows a lot on magical creature maybe he can heal it."

"How about Hagrid?" Harry Potter suggested.

"The gamekeeper?" Sheila asked incredulously. "Do you want to make the hawk food?"

The hawk by then started to squirm in Alistairs' arms.

"Says the one who tried to burn its wings off." Alistair said tightening his hold on the hawk. "This is one smart bird. It doesn't want to be turned into food."

"I can bring it to Hagrid and get it healed." Harry Potter offered. "Hagrid's my friend. He won't try to make a hawk into food."

Alistair and Sheila shared a look. In the end the two fifth years agreed and handed the squirming hawk into Harry Potter's arms. The hawk tried to get out of the Gryffindors' arms, but there was something he whispered to the hawk causing it to fall limp in his arms.

Harry Potter didn't go to Hagrid's like he said he would instead he went up to the seventh floor and entered a room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room. He placed the unconscious hawk onto the sofa before he pulled out his wand. He murmured the spell under his breath and on the sofa wasn't the hawk anymore, but one female Gryffindor that was absent for the entire day.

I woke up feeling my body ache, especially my arm. I groaned out as I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. I looked around the room to find I was in the hospital wing. Why was I in the hospital wing? Why was Potter here too sitting on a chair next to the bed I was on?

"That was stupid of you." He said blankly.

Ah, still angry at me for my words. I don't blame him about that. I ignored his words though. I was trying to get Sheila's attention earlier, but I guess jumping on her wasn't the way to do it. Haruka mentioned that I would have trouble in maintaining my thoughts when I turn into my animal form. I could only concentrate on getting Sheilas' attention.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked his voice rising a bit.

"I can hear you." I answered.

"Do you know how dangerous it was to do that?"

"I don't know what you mean, Potter."

Potter glanced towards the door and used the muffling charm.

"I know you were the hawk Hermione saw earlier in the day."

Oh, hell! Why did it have to be him who noticed?!

"Does anyone know that you're attempting to be an animagus?"

"My family and the one teaching me." I answered.

"No one in the castle knows?" Potter was angry that I could tell just by looking at his eyes, even though he kept his voice evenly.

"No."

"You're an idiot." He shouted. "That was really dangerous! You could have remained stuck in your animagus form and you wouldn't even know you were human! If I hadn't noticed the color of your eyes I wouldn't have thought it was you."

"I know I was human!" I snarled at him. "Why do you think was I in the courtyard?"

"You weren't thinking when you decided to transform to your animal form! You would have lost all thoughts of being a human if you stayed in that form too long at your current stage. It's a miracle that you tried to get that Ravenclaws attention!"

"What do you care?" I snarled at him. "What I do is none of your bloody business!"

Potter left the hospital wing but not without glancing at me. I looked at my right palm. It was reddish and I could see the border of my outer skin with the inner. I heard a crack by then and Ymir was there next to my bed. He handed me a pot.

"The ointment will help alleviate your burn, miss." He said handing it to me and then disappearing.

Madam Pomfrey by then entered the room and went over checking my whole arm. I didn't realize the extent of my injury was my whole arm. She noticed the pot and told me it would help with the burn I have and so that there would be no scar once my arm is healed. If she wondered where it came from she didn't bother asking.

Ymir was supposed to be watching Potter. He has already been looking out for me for three years and helping me, even worrying for me about my prophecy. He always called me for meals at the house. He knew what my favorite food were and the fruit I preferred to eat. If I had to pick one of our house elves as my favorite it was him.

We had potions the following day and I just had wrong timing to have my arm injured. My arm hurt even just a small movement. The skin on my palm had yet to be healed, it was difficult to grip my quill what more with a knife! The ointment may speed up the healing, but I was right handed! Still I had to make the solution or Professor Snape would deduct points from us.

I tried using my left hand to chop and crush the ingredients, which was a wrong move since I had cut myself. I wiped the blood away that fell on the dandelion roots I just chopped and the one on my hand. I looked to my cauldron by then, it was already boiling. I was supposed to slowly slip the roots into the cauldron. I panicked for a bit and placed the roots covered with my blood into the cauldron. Instead of it turning to the color of orange it turned a dark color of pink. I stared in horror at my cauldron as seconds past. A bubble as large as the cauldron came up from the cauldron. It was opaque and then it burst causing gas to fill the potions room.

I was too close to the bubble I inhaled a large portion of the gas. I felt my head ache. Even as the gas was banished by Professor Snape, my vision was filled with dark spots by then. I was holding myself up by leaning against the wall I was left with no partner at the back of the room. Everyone had turned in my direction, and Professor Snape was already hounding me.

"Do you have—" That was all I heard before I fell.

I woke up by then. It was already afternoon, and by this time our class was probably over. Madam Pomfrey by then approached me using some spell to check on me. She told me to drink a dark blue potion that tasted like sour slime, telling me it would get rid of the remaining gas I inhaled in potions. I shuddered at the taste and asked for some water to drink. She told me I can leave, but to come back after dinner to drink a potion.

I went up to the tower and in the common room I find the trio by the work table in the room. I went past the common room stowing my bag on my bed. Patil and Brown were in the room talking about hairstyles, when I asked them about the lessons our Professors covered. They answered my query and told me the essays that we had to pass the following week.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" Brown asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"We heard from Harry that you were unconscious in an unused classroom and that your right arm was burnt." Patil replied. "Was that why you messed up in potions earlier?"

"Yes. I couldn't properly grip the knife so I used my left instead to cut up the ingredients." At least they weren't wondering how I burned my arm.

"You should have told Professor Snape about it." Brown said to me.

I shrugged on it. Not like he'll do me a favor and tell me I was excused from making the solution. I don't hate Snape, but he favors his snakes more since Dumbledore favors the lions too much. "What did he say about me when I fainted?"

"Nothing really." Patil smiled a little. "He just shook his head before he snapped at Dean and Seamus telling them 'What are you staring at? Get your house mate to the hospital wing now.'" Patil giggled at the last part. "It was kind of funny looking at Dean and Seamus jump in fright."

"I guess I'll have to thank them tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Brown wondered. "We're all in the same house; you'll be able to thank them at the Great Hall or the common room."

Oh, shoot, I don't want to go to the Great Hall! I prefer being with the house elves in the kitchen since they just leave me alone.

"They're not in the common room when I came in, and I'll probably be in the library looking for books to borrow for the essays later."

"Oh, should you be carrying books with your injured arm?" Patil asked frowning.

"I'll just use my left." I shrugged.

I was about to open the door then.

"If you need to borrow our notes in the lessons you missed we don't mind." Brown said.

I glanced at them and I nodded allowing a smile to come up on my lips. "Thanks."

I was lucky enough to come across Dean and Seamus just outside the fat lady.

"Dean, Seamus, thanks for bringing me to the Hospital Wing earlier during potions." I said to them.

"Don't mention it." Dean smiled. "Professor Snape did tell us to bring you to the hospital wing. Most of us were surprised that you fainted. Harry spoke up saying that we... should bring you to the Hospital Wing."

Seamus snorted. "You're forgetting the words Malfoy said earlier 'Are we just going to stare at someone who just fainted?' Snape by then turned on us."

Oh, I didn't expect that from Draco, but the way he worded it maybe I can since he is a Slytherin. He meant well and you had to figure out his words. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" Dean wondered.

"It's just funny that the way Draco said that he was concerned in his own way."

Seamus and Dean both looked confused.

"Just keep in mind that not all Slytherins' are like that idiot Nott." I said. "They're just not transparent. Don't judge them based on one of them."

"Alright" Dean shrugged. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Library"

"Don't push yourself too hard, you should get some rest."

They're concern for me made me a bit uncomfortable. Why were they concerned for someone they hardly knew? I've only joined in on their conversations last year not even trying to start it, only when I asked a question. I didn't know anything about them.

I stayed in the library browsing the titles for an hour before I headed down to the kitchens. The house elves were already used to seeing me there and they already know my name. Once I was done eating I went up to the tower to find the common room was bare of anyone. I looked at the clock in the room it was six thirty. I went up to my dorm to get my bag and get started with the essays, but then Ymir popped in the room.

"Miss, should be going to healer now. Miss is done eating dinner." He said.

"Ymir, shouldn't you be watching black mess?"

"Black mess is with his friends in the great hall eating. Miss needs to go to healer as instructed."

"Ymir you should still be watching him."

"Black mess is fine and no other house elf aside from Ymir has showed up. Miss has earned an injury and Ymir must see to it that miss is well and without injury."

"Ymir I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Ymir will worry until Miss has gone to healer as instructed and until Miss has found someone to rely on." Ymir met my eyes and a look of determination to get me to go is there, but I don't know about relying on someone.

"Okay. I'll go to Madam Pomfrey just continue watching black mess." I relented.

I left the tower, and was headed down to the Hospital wing when I see Draco outside the doors. Why was he here, not in the Great Hall? He didn't seem to hear my steps so I placed my hand on his shoulder. I gasped to find his wand pointing at me and a curse just about to leave his lips. He blinked twice before he stowed his wand away and stepped back from me.

"Sorry, reflex." He said to me. "I didn't hear you."

Reading those books on espionage was interesting and it gave me ideas on how to sneak on someone or follow them. One by placing a permanent silencing charm on the shoes I wore. Even if I do try to slide my shoes on the stone floor no sound would come of it. I thought on placing them on my robes, but that would be going too far.

"I have light footsteps." I shrugged. "What are you doing out here? Don't you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, are you visiting one of your friends?" I wondered. "I didn't see anyone inside when I left."

"Why are you here?" He asked, not answering my question. I brushed it off.

"Madam Pomfrey told me to come back here after eating dinner." I answered.

"I didn't see you in the great hall."

"Kitchens" I may as well tell him where I was during meals, just so he won't ask again. The only person I'm not willing to tell that is everyone else.

Draco nodded. "Aren't you going inside yet?"

"I was, but..." I trailed off. I shouldn't pry asking why he was here. I don't know if he's even going to tell me.

We stood there for a good few seconds, and the silence was becoming awkward between us.

"Don't let me stop you." He said his eyes softening a bit; it was so unlike the masked eyes I often saw.

I nodded before I went inside. Madam Pomfrey casted a diagnostic spell on me, applied ointment on my right arm, replaced the bandage on my arm, had me drink the same potion from earlier and ordered me to sleep early and to come back before breakfast. She told me the burn would be gone after two more days. She even asked me how I even burned my arm. I could answer her question, but I couldn't tell her that Sheila burnt my arm while I was in my animagus form. Haruka told me not to tell anyone about becoming an animagus, unless someone found out, like Potter. I also need to tell Haruka I managed to turn into my animal form, yeah; she's going to bite my head off once she reads that.

I checked the time using the pocket watch in my skirt pocket, to find it was already eight. Ha, so much for making my essays then again with my arm burned I guess I would be counterproductive.

I entered the common room with the warmth filling in the chill in my bones. I was on my way up the stairs to my dorm room when I came across Potter going down. I planned to ignore him, but he was occupying the whole passage. He stood there for a while opening and closing his mouth for a good of four times before he stepped out of the way. Once I was inside our dorm room, I changed into my sleeping attire and buried myself under the sheets after closing the curtains of my bed. Sleep was easy to fall into that night that being the potions fault. There's always seems to be a drowsy spell on some of the potions.

I felt someone shaking me by my right arm. I groaned out, even just a small touch and my arm hurts. I opened my eyes to find Patil with Brown behind her in their school robes. I blinked my eyes before I realized that I had woken up later than I usually did. It dawned on me that I forgot to place the spells on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight thirty, just enough time to catch breakfast." Brown added.

"Thanks for waking me up." I said getting off the bed.

Hermione usually followed after I woke up. I guess she thought I already left. I usually kept my bed curtains closed before leaving in the morning. I got ready for the day and as I stepped out of the bathroom I find Ymir standing by my bed.

"Miss has to go to healer before breakfast." He said.

I nearly forgot that. "Right" I said before grabbing my satchel and placing the strap on my left shoulder. "Thanks for the reminder, Ymir."

I heard a crack before I closed the door and headed to the Hospital Wing as Ymir reminded me. Ymir was worried for me, and he was adamant that I get myself healed. If he had his way, he would be the one healing me. After getting my bandages replaced I was headed to the kitchens, but Alistair showed up from the stairs to the basement. We had a staring contest for a good few seconds before he smiled.

"Ina!" He said placing his hand on my back. "Off to breakfast?"

"Erhm, yes." I answered trying to move around him, but then he had his hand on my shoulder.

"You're going in the wrong direction!" He said turning me about towards the great hall doors.

"No, I wasn't." I told him scowling up at him.

"You should eat with me and my friends at the Hufflepuff table."

"Uhm, no thanks." I said. "I prefer the kitchens."

"Awww, come on, Ina! It's dark there. No sunlight. You need sunlight."

"No. I don't." I shook my head.

I've been avoiding the great hall for weeks already! There's nothing there for me to see, maybe to get my post but I get them anyway I find them on my bedside table. I was a bit desperate and I didn't want to be forced to go in there. I'll apologize to Alistair later during my free time. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could before making a run down the stairs to the basement. I entered a cupboard and pressed my ears on the door. I didn't hear any footsteps while I remained in the cupboard, but just to be sure. I casted the revealing charm, its range went past the door and into the hallway. There was no response from the charm. After breathing out in relief, I left the cupboard and went to the kitchens as planned. Although finding Potter and Draco in there was surprising, they hadn't heard me when I entered the kitchens. They were both glaring at each other and were in the middle of an argument.

"—of your business, Potter." Draco hissed out before a smug smile came on him. "Don't want to be with your Weasel and muggleborn friend? Had enough of them? Oh, wait, I know you're avoiding the Creevey kid, the way he trails after you asking for an autograph, keeps bugging you to talk to him. Wonderful isn't it? You have a fan. Everyone just loves you."

Looking at them, it felt like the Potter and Draco I know from the books. They were hostile to each other; the only thing missing was an insult coming from Draco and Potter answering equally irritated.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Potter snarled at him. "You'd be glad to have Creevey all over you, to have attention. You were always looking for attention, since your parents don't—."

Draco's eyes burned with rage as Potter said parents. He took a step towards Potter.

"Hey!" I shouted aloud announcing my presence and cutting Potter off. Merlin, how can he say that to Draco or anyone for that matter? They both jumped and turned to me with their hands going inside their robes. Bloody hell what is it with reflexes? Not like I didn't also go for my wand. Once they realized it was me, they dropped their hands to their side.

"That was uncalled for Potter. Why are you bringing in his parents into your argument? He hasn't mentioned your parents, has he? Also, don't argue in here. You're scaring the house elves with your shouting. If you two are done eating get out and if not face away from each other and eat, if you even plan to stay here."

Potter and Draco stared at me for a while. Potter the looked away and left the kitchens leaving me with Draco. I sighed in relief; the knots in my stomach were gone and I took a step towards the bench, but I stumbled a bit. Draco caught me before I met the stone floor. He helped me onto the bench before sitting down in front of me. One of the house elves placed a plate of food in front of us and with a snap there was jug of milk and pumpkin juice next to us, along with two empty goblets.

"Were you here the entire time we were fighting?" Draco asked after I bit onto the toast.

"No. You were already arguing when I entered." I answered. "I didn't know you two hate each other." Well, in this one though.

"I've met him before we came here." He answered, and that wasn't telling me anything with the open hostility I saw earlier. "Irritating like the last time we spoke."

"When was that?" I didn't know they talked in the past.

He shrugged at my query. "Sorry about earlier. You looked pale while you were telling us off earlier."

"I thought you two were going to get into a fist fight. You know how I feel about those things." I said grabbing the jug of milk, and it was difficult for me to pour the milk. My hands were shaking from earlier.

"I apologize for causing you distress." He said all formal which rubbed me wrong.

"You don't have to be formal with me Draco." I smiled at him. "Aren't we friends?"

Dracos' features softened then and he had a small smile on him. It was a good enough affirmation for me, even if he didn't say yes. We left the kitchens together just in time to hear the chime sound, since he had his bag with him we went to our first class of the day, Defense. We sat for one hour having to listen to Lockhart relate to us of his bloody adventure against a werewolf. It was entertaining enough; Potter was the one who had to act as a werewolf. He definitely wasn't enjoying it, but I guess he would want to bite off Lockhart's arm off from the growl he directed at Lockhart. History of Magic was the same, but it was interesting to hear the start of the wizarding community in Europe.

Once it was our free time, I went around looking for Alistair and his friends. I still have to apologize for stomping on his foot, but I just didn't want to go inside the great hall. Weeks of not going there just seemed alien to me now. I didn't see Alistair and his friends, but I did find Sheila in the library. I asked her where Alistair was.

"Quidditch pitch, they have practice. He looked upset earlier this morning." She told me with a raised eyebrow. "I had Transfiguration with him earlier; he told me you stomped on his foot when he was coaxing you to enter the great hall."

I felt my cheeks burn. For being siblings they seem to be really close.

"I didn't want to enter the great hall." I answered. "I haven't been going there for weeks; the place feels different to me."

"Is it because of the glares from the Weasleys'?" She asked.

"No, not really." Their glares don't mean anything to me. "I just feel better when I'm alone."

"You like isolating yourself?" Sheila frowned.

"Of course not, I just...staying in the great hall reminds me of what I lost." I said quietly.

I wasn't looking at Sheila anymore; this was the first time I told anyone about my thoughts. I heard Sheila packing her belongings, was she going to leave me? After that I felt Sheila pull me up and we left the library to head to the Quidditch pitch. Sheila hasn't said anything to me as we sat on the stands, we were there waiting for the Hufflepuff team to wrap up their training.

"Air!" Sheila shouted as Alistair came out of the locker room. "Come up here!"

Alistair went towards us up in the stands. "What's up?"

"Ina has something to tell you." Sheila said with her shoulder behind me. "Come on, Ina; tell Air what you told me."

"I'm sorry for stomping on your foot, Air." I started. "I just feel better when I'm alone. Eating in the great hall just reminds me of what I lost."

"What did you lose?" Alistair asked me.

"Everything" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and blinked away the tears. "Three years ago I lost everything. I lost my friends, my life. On that same day I was reunited with the Fawleys'. I didn't even know I was a witch then; everything was overwhelming, they accepted I was a Fawley, but I felt lost. I didn't have time to process everything. I was busy studying two years before coming here. I was busy learning about the wizarding community, my family and magic."

I felt Sheila pull me into a hug then. She rested her chin on my head and started rubbing my back.

"You didn't have time to mourn on what you lost." Sheila spoke up while she was embracing me. "Your thoughts was pushed back deep in your mind since you were distracted."

"Is that why you weren't making any effort on making friends in your house or those in your year?" Alistair asked.

"Yes." I said lowering my head after extracting myself from Sheilas' hug. "It reminded me of my friends."

"Then, even when you were with me and my friends?" Alistair frowned.

"No." I shook my head. "You guys are like my older siblings or if you prefer older friends, but it's in the same context."

"We're not that old!" Alistair complained, but I knew he was trying to make me laugh and it worked.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." I said chuckling, while rubbing the tears that were slowly falling down.

"Did you by chance meet Potter back then?"

"Yes." I answered. "When he saw me, he didn't help me."

"That explains the black eye you gave him." Alistair said placing his hand on my shoulder and smiling. "Good punch by the way."

"I have to ask Ina, why would the Weasley's glare at you when you past them by in the corridor?" Sheila asked

"Erhm…" I swallowed another lump and prepared for the worst.

I told them what happened on the first weekend back at Hogwarts, and what I said about purebloods. I was somehow insulting my own blood, but I don't think my family falls too much under pureblood since Sally is a half-blood. We have muggle blood in us, but then again from what I've read mostly our ancestors or my mother came from a broken family. She was whisked away by her father, but she didn't hate muggles even if her muggle mother tried to poison her as a child.

"That explains a lot." Sheila said seconds after I was done telling them. "Bloody hell, Ina, what have you been reading?"

"Pureblood history, dark sides of belonging in a pureblood family—most pureblood families before had arranged marriages, there was the usual arranged marriages and once there was a contract established, it spoke of the second born of a family that is to be married to the first born of another family there was a problem thought they were both males. The contract was binding and their life would be forfeited if the contract wasn't completed."

"What?" Alistair was cringing.

"There was also that small clause that they had to have a blood child. The book mentioned they used some kind of ritual, but then a potion was made for those two male lovers so they could have a child without undergoing the process of the ritual and waiting for three months to complete it."

"That is just—" Alistair didn't finish his words and just shuddered. "What were they thinking, making you read that?!"

I shrugged, not like I'm innocent anyway. "It's through books you lose your innocence to first."

"Okay!" Alistair clapped his hands and got to his feet. "I think I've had enough of history, how about we head back to the castle? I'm famished."

Dinner was done when we stepped in the castle; we decided to head to the kitchens that evening. I felt warm inside while I ate with them. The two sometimes argued, Alistair, for someone who loved food he had an allergy with seafood and Sheila warned him about the soup he was eating. Alistair loved eating and later on had red marks on his arms and it looked like his skin was scaling. We had to bring him to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey attended to Alistair first before she turned to me applying the ointment again and replacing the bandage on my right arm. Alistair and Sheila didn't ask me about the burn, but they had wondering looks.

I just entered the common room when Potter jumped out of his chair and blocked me from crossing the room.

"Why did you defend Malfoy?" He said to me heatedly and a glare in place.

I felt a pang of pain at the front of my head. Bloody Potter, a legilimens aren't you? I thought before placing my occlumency shields. There was surprise in his eyes, but that was gone in an instant.

"You were bringing in his parents into your argument. It was only between you two."

There were some gasps around us, bloody hell; he just had to confront me in the middle of the common room. He was ruining my evening.

"Aside from that your argument with him was baseless."

"It wasn't baseless he was taunting me!"

"So? Who cares, they were meaningless taunts. That was low for you, attacking him using his family! Has he insulted Ron? Has he called Hermione that offending word? Has he hexed Neville?"

"Yes he has!" Potter shouted back. Has he forgotten that he's not in the timeline he knows?

"He hasn't Potter." I said to him coldly. "Hermione" I turned to the bushy haired witch by the fireplace "has Draco called you what Nott called you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't even spoken to him yet."

"And you Ron has Draco insulted you?" I turned to the red head on the sofa.

He swallowed before he answered. "I only bumped into him once, I scowled at him, but he said sorry before he went off."

I turned to Potter the anger in his eyes was gone, but confusion was there. "Well, Potter?"

He didn't say anything and retreated up the dorm stairs. I shook my head; honestly, he just placed a damper on my mood not to mention he tried to look into my head! I went up to our dorm room. No one was inside, but seconds later, Ymir popped in.

"Miss should know black mess has a secret room in his trunk."

"What!?" I shrieked. Oh, hell, he must be doing something in that trunk of his. "You couldn't follow him in?"

"No, miss, his trunk is warded much like the chambers he had entered last time."

"Has he gone in there before?"

Ymir shook his head. "Only now has Ymir seen him enter the trunk."

"Thank you, Ymir, continue watching him. Come to me immediately if there is anything worth telling me."

I sat on my bed and held my head. There are just too many things he can do. If his trunk is warded there's no chance for me to get inside his trunk and find out what he's doing in there. I'll have to keep watching him for now, and gather more information on the time Voldemort was still in power and other things. I should meditate more to clear my mind; Potter is a legilimens, better to up my shields.

The days passed by and there was nothing different with Potter from the time when Ymir said he entered his secret room in his trunk. He went to team practices, joined Hermione and Ron in the common room, made their essays in the common room, sometimes in the library, but nothing of the ordinary.

As for me, the burn on my arm was gone days after, I could use my right arm again and my hand as well. The room of requirement was truly a helpful room. It gave me helpful books, like wordless magic and wandless magic. I suppose I can do with wordless magic, but not with wandless magic, is there even a way to find out if you're skilled enough to accomplish wandless magic? Turning back and forth to my animal form can wait, after the return owl from Haruka I didn't want to anger her. Better to start now with wordless magic. Still I would need some references on this, owling Exxion about this discovery would be a great help, and he was quick to answer as there was a return owl three days later with two books.

 _Dear sister,_

 _I hope you are doing well with your school work and studies. I've sent two books that can help you in regards to wandless or wordless magic. As for your question if you would be able to accomplish wandless magic I suppose you would need to find out yourself, the books may give you an idea. Keep practicing your spell work, and maybe with so much of your practice wordless magic may be better than one without a wand. I have heard from Haruka and I congratulate you for accomplishing that fit, but DO NOT DO IT AGAIN ALONE. I do not wish to have to go looking for you all over the country just because of your negligence to Haruka's warnings._

 _Your brother, Exxion_

Days before Halloween, I over hear the golden trio speaking to Headless Nick about the deathday party. Potter didn't want to go and the same goes for Ron, while Hermione was curious about the deathday party, and in a way they ended up going to the party, much to Rons' complaints.

Sheila and Alistair were coaxing me to go to the great hall and joining them at their house table if I was still uncomfortable sitting with my housemates. I told Sheila and Alistair I would be fine joining my housemates that day telling them I felt better after telling them about what I lost. It was a step, no matter how small it was.

The golden trio weren't around because they were at Headless Nick's party, I'm sure they're famished by now. I pitied them for missing such a wonderful meal in the great hall just so they wouldn't disappoint our house ghost. Politeness can make you regret not saying no. I ate as much fruits and sweets I could that evening, it wasn't everyday that the great hall had a feast. Once the feast was over, and we were all headed to our dorms.

There was a common corridor we all had to take to get back to our respective houses, and there was the golden trio standing still like statues. Surprise and dread were on their faces, and Potter was paler than usual. I felt my stomach drop dreading myself to look at what they were looking at. I turned my attention to the wall, and there written in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

I gaped at the words on the wall. How can that be?! Potter destroyed the diary, or it was a copy of the real one he destroyed. Who has the real diary? Garret can't have it. He hasn't changed, or I think he hasn't.

Like the trio I was frozen in place, and the people behind me stopped talking and silence fell. It was only broken by one Slytherin.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Nott came to the front smiling.

Filch came along hollering that Potter killed his cat, later on Professor Dumbledore arrived with the other Professors behind him. The golden trio was called by Dumbledore to go with them. I didn't need to know how this affected everyone else. We were herded by the prefects back to our dorms by then, gone was the happy chatter around me but was replaced with silence. This disturbed me, who has the real one? Lucius Malfoy placed it in Garret's cauldron, but Potter took the diary from his trunk. What else happened that day? I need to look through my memories. Maybe this is a chance to try extracting my memory; I just have to concentrate on that day.

I went up to our dorm room right away as the prefects ordered us to go to our dorms and sleep. Lavender and Parvati followed seconds after me, but I ignored them as I pulled out my green journal from my trunk, whispering the password before I opened it. I pulled out my quill from my bag and wrote down under second year below the words (All in French) Black mess losing it, Fake diary—destroyed by black mess, real diary + opened chamber—who?

The only person I can think of that would have access to that diary is Draco, but why would he need that dark item? In fact how would he even have hold of it, did he make the copy Potter destroyed? One question there was why the need to do so?

Before I went to breakfast, I headed to the room of requirement to look through my memory of that day. I placed the tip of my wand on the side of my temple and concentrated on that day I went to Flourish and Blott's to get my books. By then pulled away my wand, and there was a silver line pulled out from my temple, then I placed it into the pensieve in front of me. I bent over to look at that day.

There was nothing that escaped my notice in the memory. Garret had the black journal in his cauldron even as he left together with his family via floo. Potter wasn't able to grab Garrets cauldron or look through his books even when he was edging near him while we were shopping. Really, subtle Potter, so the last resort was taking it when they were at Hogwarts.

I entered the library to start on an essay before our class which was on second period, I bypassed Madam Pince's table that morning, students from other houses and likewise also in Gryffindor were there borrowing a book, one title Hogwarts, A History. Everyone from the common room to the great hall, they were buzzing about the Chamber of Secrets. It's not anything interesting to me, I already know about the Chamber of Secrets, what I want to find out is who has the diary. I would need to watch the lot of students in the Great Hall from now on, or maybe I can ask for someone's help. If I had the Marauder's map I could have just kept my eyes on the second floor bathroom where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is, but I don't have the map. I'm not even sure if the twins have it. The portraits, maybe, but how am I suppose to ask that from them?

All of my classes were done and I went off looking for Alistair and Sheila. They were both just coming out from charms class.

"So you want us to look out for any of our housemates that are acting strange?" Alistair asked Sheila was also with us in the empty corridor.

"Strange and different and that they start to look pale"

"What for?" Sheila wondered.

"I can't tell you guys." I said. I really couldn't. I didn't want them to know, but I need their help. I can't ask anyone else; I already had Ymir watching Potter.

They shared a look for a few seconds before they nodded.

"Alright, we'll keep our eyes open." Alistair said. "It would be difficult though since we do have O.W.L.s this year."

"Thank you." I jumped onto them hugging them, and then stepping back. "I know, you two are busy, but I really need to know if someone in your houses has started acting different from the usual."

"Plan to solve this mystery, Ina?" Sheila raised an eyebrow.

"Erhm, no, I'm just—"

Alistair interrupted me. "Whatever you're doing, try to be careful. Everyone seems to be a buzz about the chamber of secrets, and it's not giving me a good vibe either."

With the promise of being careful, I left them, but I was definitely scared. I placed my hand in my pocket feeling out the handle of the mirror Exxion gave me. I shivered, not because of the weather becoming colder, but of what can happen this year. I'm sure Potter will be making a move as well to find who has the diary.

On my way to the Great Hall, I bumped into Colin Creevey, he squeaked as he turned to me.

"Kellina!" He was like a small ball of energy. He was already up and about. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I wondered. It hasn't been a full day and there are already rumors about.

"They're saying that it's either you or Harry who's the heir of Slytherin."

I stared at the firsty in front of me.

"Where did that reasoning come from?" It was absurd.

"Well, I just heard it from someone in my class. He was saying that Harry seemed like the likely candidate since they saw him there at the scene of the crime." Colin answered.

"And so were Hermione and Ron. Potter, hasn't done anything, besides that if he is the Heir of Slytherin why is he friends with Hermione, a muggleborn? Why would he want to get rid of muggleborns if he's friends with one? Also, how am I related to being the Heir of Slytherin?" I was irked to think they would lump me with Potter.

"Well, you're a pureblood right?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"They're saying it's likely a pureblood that can open the chambers."

"The Weasleys' are also pureblood." I crossed my arms.

"Yes, but since the start of term, well, you haven't been in the great hall during meals, disappearing in the morning, present for classes, but then gone later in the evening just as dinner starts."

Not good. After this revelation, Potter will definitely do something to find the diary in the school. A student has it, that's for sure. He'll definitely start looking in our house since the last time Ginny had it, but Garret was supposed to have it. Ymir will tell me if he's gone breaking into other peoples dorms, he also has that invisibility cloak of his. I should keep in mind to use the detecting charm. Also, I'm the mostly likely person he'll try to follow. I would have to be careful in case someone was following me in the mornings and evenings.

I entered the Great Hall for dinner, and I could feel eyes were on me as I sat down next to Neville. He squeaked as he turned to me.

"Don't tell me you believe those rumors?" I asked irritated.

"It's not like I believe it, but Kellina you really haven't been around the Great Hall." Neville answered.

"Yes, but I was here during the Halloween feast wasn't I? How could I possibly write on the wall with blood if I've been here the entire time with everyone else?" The whole idea was making my blood boil and I was losing my appetite, but that didn't mean I wouldn't eat anything.

"Then—"

"No!" I said scowling at Neville. "Don't even think that Potter's the heir of Slytherin, that rumor is stupid. Who ever thought of it only has speculation, no proof at all."

Neville turned red by then. I ate angrily. I was supposed to be watching those in our house; I have to find out who has the diary, and if possible coax the person to surrender the diary to Dumbledore. I left the Great Hall earlier, and went up to the room of requirement. After reading the books Exxion sent me, I was more inclined to try wordless magic, but still trying wandless magic isn't a bad either, there was a paragraph that stated that using ones fingers or hands can be a help to pinpoint ones use of the spell. For now though I'll have to go with wordless magic, but not without my wand.

Wordless magic came to me not so easily but not as difficult as I thought, it was all with using your mind and focus. Huh, the mental training must have helped in a different way than just for turning into an animagus. Who knew that meditating was a big help?

The week passed with Potter not doing anything, well, I did see him getting pulled by Oliver by the back of his robes. I forgot that he had Quidditch Practice to go to. Didn't think of that, but who's to say he isn't doing anything. Ymir told me that Potter had once again entered the room in his trunk, only coming back out before his roommates woke up. Wonder, how Potter still hasn't realized that a house elf is following him.

It was the first game of the term, Gryffindor against Slytherin, before I left the room of requirements to go to the pitch I called Ymir telling him to stop the house elf from controlling the bludger and to capture him if possible. I sat with Ron and Garret on my other side. Garret didn't look up when he saw it was me. He kept his eyes on the people in the pitch, but there was a red tint on his cheeks. I didn't mind his crush and brushed it off; it will be gone after two years. By then I turned my attention to the house teams, I was surprised to see Draco down on the grass with Nott next to him. I guess he decided to go for Chaser, which made me elated. Why didn't he tell me got into their house team? Nott was smiling smugly at Potter and I think saying that Potter would lose. Potter as I looked had his eyes on Nott, but he did glance at Draco and he suddenly had a scowl on him as Draco raised an eyebrow at him. What is wrong with this two? They were civil with each other outside of King's Cross, but they seem to be at each other's necks now, did I miss something?

Once the Quaffle was in the air, the Slytherin team captain took hold of it and went for the Gryffindor goals. I kept my eyes on the Quaffle, Flint by then threw the Quaffle feet away from the goals, was he sure he threw it as strong as he could? I watched as later on the Quaffle was in Dracos' hold they had the Gryffindor chasers confused by Flints throw. Draco pressed towards the goals; he made a faint to the left hoop and tried to score from the center hoop, but the keeper managed to knock it away. The Quaffle by then was in Gryffindors possession, I watched as Fred or George tried to hit one of the Chasers on the Slytherin team. I was a bit miffed that they almost got Draco on the head, if he hadn't ducked out of the way.

Come on, Draco, score already! I wanted to shout that, but being in Gryffindor I can't really say that can I? They'll think I'm a traitor to my house.

The game went on for a while; neither Nott nor Potter has seen the snitch. There was no bludger cha—and Potter was speeding away with a bludger on his tail. Oh, hell, what was Ymir doing?! I gritted my teeth as I watched the bludger follow after Potter, and he was quite near the Gryffindor part of the stands when Potter sped above our heads, the bludger by then suddenly stopped and the dived down towards where we were. It was sparingly close to Ron, I pulled out my wand to repel it, but then it stopped in front of Rons face. Rons' was surprised and he swallowed as the bludger went away and headed for Potter. I got up from my seat and went down under the stands. I tried the variation of the detecting charm, only this one detected creatures not humans. I tried it, and there were two on the other side of the pitch from where I was. I made a run for it as fast as I could get to the other side of the pitch. Under the Hufflepuff stands, I saw Ymir pulling Dobby's ears.

"House elf, stop this instant, hurting black mess planning to kill him." Ymir grunted as he fought off with Dobby who had managed to blast Ymir off him.

Dobby got to his feet then. "Dobby is not killing, only to seriously injure."

The two house elves went at each other using spells I didn't know what kind, but as I watched them I heard wood breaking nearby.

"Ymir! Get him to cancel the spell he placed on the bludger!" I shouted over spells they sent at each other.

Ymir, sent spell after spell at Dobby backing away, there had been two or three stray spells and it was headed towards me. I pulled out my wand and used a shield charm on time. Sending the spell back at Dobby, who had been preoccupied with Ymir, he was hit with the spells and later on was unconscious.

"Ymir, you handle Dobby, keep him in custody do not let him escape." I said before I went up to the stands.

I looked up at the players, to find Potter and Nott against each other after the snitch and I looked over at the other players. I searched the Slytherin team for blond hair, but I couldn't find Draco. I turned to one of the Hufflepuffs watching.

"What happened earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, erhm, the blond chaser got hit by one of the bludgers when Potter whizzed past him."

I left the sounds of cheers behind me as I made my way back to the castle and in particular the hospital wing. When I got there, Lockhart had just been kicked out and by the open door I saw Draco just drinking a cup of Skelo-grow, and judging from his face it was nasty. I stood there near the door, before I felt someone push from behind me. Parkinson sneered as she passed me walking towards Draco, and Zabini raised an eyebrow before approaching his two friends. I stood there as Parkinson fawned over Draco and Zabini tried to see what happened to his arm, yep, seems like Lockhart tried to fix his arm. I looked over Draco who was just scowling at Zabini as he held his arm up, and Parkinson stared at his arm in surprise and disgust as well. I wasn't needed here, Draco has his friends to watch over him the same way Potter has Ron and Hermione, and maybe the rest of the Quidditch team. I turned on my heel and left. I have one house elf to interrogate.

I was in the room of requirement again. I called Ymir, and he had Dobby floating in some sort of bubble. The house elf was still unconscious as Ymir popped the bubble and letting Dobby fall onto the sofa in the room.

"Is he going to be fine?" I asked looking at Dobby.

"He will." Ymir nodded.

"Keep him restrained, and don't let him apparate away, but wake him up." I said.

Dobby was wrapped around with rope before he was awakened, and squeaked when he saw me.

"You're name is Dobby, right?" I asked the house elf.

Dobby stared at me wide eyed, well, as much as his tennis ball eyes could go, before he gave a nod.

"Then, tell me, who do you know has the diary?"

"Diary" The elf gasped in horror.

"Please, tell me do you know who has the real one?"

"Dobby cannot speak of masters doings." Dobby answered. "Dobby should not."

"You don't have to tell me what your master did; I need to know where that diary is, Dobby, please."

Dobby shook his head. "Master is concerned. Master does not know. Master is against Masters idea." Dobby squirmed in the ropes and got up to stand. He jumped off the sofa and towards the bookshelf, hitting his head on it. "Dobby is bad. Dobby must not tell. Master believes Dobby to keep secrets."

"Did Draco tell you to take the diary?" I asked making him stop.

"Miss, knows little master?" Dobby asked turning to me.

"I'm his friend." I said. Dobby continued to hit his head on the bookshelf.

"Stop!" I shouted at Dobby, but I was ignored. "Ymir, stop him from punishing himself!"

Ymir snapped his fingers and Dobby was back on the sofa, just toppling over the edge when he was in the motion to bang his head on the bookshelf again. I got Dobby back on the sofa, and I sat down on the coffee table in front of it. I pulled out my wand and met Dobby's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dobby." I said. Dobby was shocked as I apologized, but it was because I would be reading his mind. "Legilimens"

I went through his mind skipping his memories where he was being kicked or wacked by Lucius with his cane. There was one memory that made me look further; it was one with Draco calling Dobby.

 _Dobby popped in a room with a six year old blond boy looking at a parchment on his desk._

 _"_ _Little master called?" Dobby said._

 _"_ _Dobby, there's a letter I wish to send, but I do not wish for mother or father to know of it. I do not wish anyone to trace it as well." Draco said. "Remove any traces of my magic on the parchment and ink and even the envelope if there is any and make sure the owl you chose is not recognizable."_

The way he spoke wasn't like one of an eight year old.

 _"_ _As little master commands" Dobby answered. "For who is the letter addressed to?"_

 _"_ _Madam Bones" Draco replied "Do not let the letter trace back to my family Dobby."_

I looked further in the house elves mind, but found nothing else that was worth knowing. Only that he had popped in a study room setting a tray of tea, where Lucius was handed the book from Nott saying in payment of a dept to keep the journal for him. I left his mind by then and I held myself up as I looked at Dobby closing his eyes and falling sideways.

"Ymir, remove any of his memories of when he saw us in the pitch and this room." I said before I collapsed onto the armchair in the room. "Make sure he wakes up where you saw him."

I leaned against the back rest and stared at the flames in the fireplace. Draco Malfoy, are you also like Potter? Are you my friend or am I just a pawn in all of this? I can't trust anyone can I? Who am I supposed to watch now? Draco or Potter?

I left the room of requirements and went to the tower to jot what I found out in the journal. The fat ladies portrait had swung open before I said the password and there I was staring at myself, holding a green leather bound notebook.

There was only one person who impersonated me last year, and I tackled him to the floor. I was on top of him and I managed to grab his wand and mine before he can even think of using it. He tried to swat my notebooks at me, but I tugged the book off him and bit him on the arm when he didn't let go. I didn't care that he screamed, or that the fat lady was shouting at us to stop, and was I glad the glamour was gone. I took the journal off him and threw it in the same direction of the wands. I slapped him as hard as I could before I pinned his arms with my hands to his side.

"Bastard!" I hissed at Potter. "Impersonating as me. Going through my trunk. Stealing my journal. You should have gotten your bones banished by Lockhart instead of Draco!"

"You two stop this instant!" The fat lady said from her portrait, but we ignored her.

Potter's eyes became steel and he turned the tables around. I was pinned down with my arms to my side.

"How do you know that?" He sneered squeezing my arms.

"Why should I tell you anything?!" I spat. "I don't trust you! You two time face stealing bastard!"

It took a while before I accepted my name and the face I looked at every morning, or every time I looked at a mirror. I was a stranger to myself, two years I spent staring at my face and telling myself this is what I look like, and no one else.

"You're not any better." He hissed at me. "You say what you know, but you don't even care about the effects of what you say no matter how true they are. You haven't even thanked me for turning you back."

"And you haven't apologized for using my face, why should I thank you!" I shouted, and I felt angry tears in my eyes. "I've had enough trouble accepting the truth. Why the bloody hell should I care about how it affects others!? That's their problem if they can't accept it. The truth hurts; everyone prefers sweet lies! We can't do anything but face the truth or we'll just be living under a delusion!"

After my outburst, did we hear a gasp come from the direction of the corridor, we were separated by then by Percy Weasley and a female prefect, I didn't know. She looked over my face, and asked me if I was okay. I pulled myself away from her and retrieved my wand and my journal. I was about to leave but Percy stopped me.

"Not so fast Fawley, you and Harry are coming with me to Professor McGonagall."

I shrank my journal before I placed it in the inner pocket of my robes before I followed them to Professor McGonagall's' office. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased as Percy explained what he saw in front of the fat lady's portrait. Once Percy was gone, she pressed her lips into a grim line. She looked at me, but I kept my gaze ahead.

"What really happened?" She asked.

I could say Potter impersonated me, but that would bring suspicion on him. I smiled, but it was a bitter one for me. Why am I even helping him?

"I tackled him because he had my journal." I said.

"Where did you find her journal Mr. Potter?"

"I found it in an unused room." Potter lied obviously it was, because Ymir will tell me that he rifled through my trunk. "I was trying to return it to her, but she tackled me before I could explain anything to her."

Professor McGonagall turned to me, but I didn't meet her eyes. Go bother, I don't care if I end up having detention.

"Yes, but Mr. Weasley said that you were pinning Ms. Fawley when they found you. That was very immoral of you Mr. Potter for even trying to fight with her. You should have kept your distance from her. Ms. Fawley you could have asked first before taking action."

"I apologize for my rash action, Professor. I had allowed my emotions to get the better of me instead of thinking rationally." I said bowing for a bit.

"See that you restrain yourself Ms. Fawley and Mr. Potter you do not fight with a girl that is utterly barbaric for you to do."

"Sorry Professor." Potter said quietly. I could have snorted, but I thought otherwise. He can curse or obliviate them though.

"You two will have detention come this Monday. I will inform you of your detention by then."

"Yes, Professor." We chorused, before we left the room.

I walked away from the corridor and headed somewhere I know no one would think to go. It was already dinner, but I don't think I can handle the great hall right now. I thought of visiting Draco, he would be by himself by now. I pushed the door open and looked at Draco who was eating with one arm.

"Hey" I said taking the seat next to his bed. "How's your arm?"

Draco scrunched up his nose. "Boneless, I have to regrow my bones."

"Congratulations on getting on the team." I said smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you were a chaser?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you that I became chaser instead of seeker?"

"Chaser fits you better" I grinned. "Glad to know you took my advice, at least you're on your house team."

"It was a last resort decision." He said his head up. "Isn't it already dinner? Why aren't you in the great hall?"

"I'm hurt I come visit you and you're already kicking me out." I said holding my heart and acting hurt.

He snorted. "You have terrible acting skills."

I shrugged, and looked at the white sheets in front of me. "Do you hate Potter?" I asked.

"Not really there are just things I dislike about him, why?"

"He's a git." I said gripping my robes.

He thinks stealing my journal and impersonating me, justifies his search on who has the diary. Even obliviating me, just so he could wipe his tracks.

Draco didn't answer but nodded.

"Draco?" He hummed as he took a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "Have you ever felt that you're carrying the whole weight of the world?"

"Yes." He whispered, but in the quiet room with only us inside. It was loud enough. It was only one word, but it held a lot of things. What am I doing? I shouldn't be asking that question to someone I think who's gone through hell.

"Sorry." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. I shouldn't burden Draco with this. He has his own problems to deal with. Like how I have my own. I got up to stand. "Just forget I asked that. I should leave, you need to rest. You're growing your bones."

I went to the kitchens eating dinner. Eating makes you better, but I didn't feel better even if I drank warm chocolate one of the house elves gave me. The chocolate in my hands were warm, but I felt cold. I feel so drained. I was standing in front of the fat lady and she was irritated, probably because of our fight.

"I apologize if we caused you any distress earlier." I said bowing a bit.

"Oh" She was surprised and she smiled at me. "Not many care about us portraits."

"You also have feelings, whether you're just a portrait or a house elf or any creature."

"What is your name child?"

"Kellina Fawley"

The fat lady nodded. "I shall remember you my dear. If you ever need help, I will be here."

"Thank you." I said before she allowed me passage into the tower.

I crossed the common room without caring that their voices lowered when I came in. I went straight to our dorm room and slept. I'll be better tomorrow. I've gone through a lot of things alone. I can get through this.

Monday came, and I almost forgot detention if Professor McGonagall had not stopped me and Potter from leaving the room once we were dismissed.

I was in the library with Alistair and Sheila they were both making revisions with their notes and I was not in the mood that afternoon. I groaned just of the thought of detention with Lockhart. How I wish I could ask for Fred and Georges' help to prank Lockhart.

"Ina" Sheila called my attention.

I blinked and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"You seem to be moody today, any problems?" Alistair asked.

"No, not really, I just have detention later with Lockhart."

"Oh" Alistair smiled although from his look there was pity in there. "You'll live; it's just for two hours with him."

"Sure, but I don't want to hear Lockhart with another of his stories about himself. What next is he going to boast about? The number of fan letters he gets? Don't even get me started on his assignments."

"Like the poem we have to write about how he helped someone with ghoul problems?" Alistair groaned out. "Me and Cedric had no idea what to write even if we do know what happened. He even wanted it to rhyme! How were you able to make your assignment?"

"Just copied some lines off his book and split the sentences." I shrugged.

"Ina, you should at least make an effort to make the assignments no matter how ridiculous the assignment is." Sheila lectured me.

"I am not going to make any effort with his class; I haven't learned anything worthwhile from him. I'll just do better in my other classes to get a passing grade for the year."

Sheila frowned. "Then, how will you get through your O.W.L.s when you become a fifth year?"

"Not a problem really, two years I studied under my father and brother. My brother was a top student in Koldovstoretz, he taught me the basics of our fundamental subjects and ingrained it into my brain. That way once we covered more complex topics, I won't have the trouble of thinking how they're related since you can sometimes find the answers from the basics. Aside from that they have me read ahead on those subjects, and have me try the spells; if I can't perform the spell they watch me try the spell before they correct me. I've also been doing spell work in the morning and evening, once I'm done with my essays. Not to mention I'm doing some self-study work and advance reading."

Alistair and Sheila stared at me and I wondered what was wrong. With the free time I have it's easy to get everything done and have time for spell work and self-study.

"Aren't you a hard worker?" Sheila shook her head smiling. "The only time I've ever been that busy is this year."

"I second that." Alistair nodded. "You don't even look a bit tired from everything you've been doing."

"I just make sure I have eight or nine hours of sleep." I shrugged.

"Do you even sleep in during the weekends?" Alistair wondered.

"No." I shook my head. "That would disrupt my schedule in the morning."

"Which is?"

"Spell work or dueling in the morning or getting some reading done."

"What are you reading this time?" Sheila wondered.

"Just books on advance charms and transfigurations." I shrugged.

"Don't tell me you already know the cheering charm?" Alistair asked.

"I do, ask me if you want me to place a cheering charm on you. I also know the summoning, repelling, banishing charm." I smiled. "Did you know the repelling charm doesn't work with anything that's two feet larger than you? You can only repel something that's almost the less your size and weight as you."

"No." Sheila shook her head. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Exxion sent a tree trunk my way while we were out in the woods to get a feel of dueling with covers. I tried the repelling charm, but when it didn't work I had to jump out of the way."

"You didn't get injured, right?"

"A broken arm, but my mother fixed it up without a problem, although she did scold Exxion for sending a tree trunk towards me. She said that I was lucky that I had the idea of getting out of the way instead of standing in its path like an idiot."

"The way you say it, it's like they're training you for something or they want you to be an auror." Alistair said it as a joke, but he sure hit the nail.

He wasn't far with training for something. "They just want me to be able to defend myself, to be self sufficient and not to depend on others. As far as I know in my family history, they don't like damsels in distress."

"Don't you want to be saved by your knight in shining armor?" Alistair wiggled his eyebrows smiling.

Alistair and Sheila were both half-bloods, so them knowing a bit of muggle terms wasn't surprising.

"Go ask my roommates that I'm sure they'll be glad to answer that." I rolled my eyes.

I'm not one to be the one in the romance department. I have difficulty showing my emotions or expressing myself. What more with having an infatuation for someone, if I did fancy someone or admired them I wouldn't even make a move on it. I'd wish it would die right away.

"What kind of childhood did you have?" Alistair shook his head.

"Air!" Sheila hit him on the head.

"It's alright, Sheila, my childhood is very vague to me." I said to them. "The only thing I could remember is when I was seven or eight." Which isn't entirely a lie, I just don't plan on telling them my past.

Dinner was done, and I made sure to arrive in Lockhart's office by the last minute. Potter was already there when I arrived, and Lockhart was just placing a box filled with letter on his desk. Lockhart by then turned to me a smiling with his teeth showing.

"Ah, Ms. Fawley, glad of you to join us." Lockhart said. "Now, what will I have you do? I already have Harry here helping me with my fan mail." Lockhart held his chin, humming at the same time, presuming to show he was thinking on my punishment. "Ah, yes, how about you grade the poems my fifth year class just handed?"

Potter gaped at Lockhart then when he said that. I shrugged, only he can think of letting his student grade another student's assignment.

By then he placed the rolls of parchment on the desk I sat in front of while Potter grudgingly had to be seated near Lockhart to answer his fan mail. That's a silver lining in this, Potter suffering for stealing my journal.

I shook my head, better to get this detention over with. I took one of the scrolls nearest to me and unrolled it.

 _Gilderoy Lockhart, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

 _Had traveled to far lands_

 _Meeting people and helping them against Dark Creatures_

 _One of them ghouls_

 _Harmless the ghouls are, but they do not like silence_

 _Ghouls causing noises to witches and wizards_

I was going to barf, I could hardly read the entire poem before reading the one who made the poem and I stared in surprise at the name in cursive and neat writing Alistair Thaxted at the bottom of the parchment. Wow, he… well… it was a good start, but I didn't want to read the entire poem. An Exceeds Expectations should be good enough. If Lockhart read it, I'm sure, if it mentioned him more then he'd give the person an Exceeds Expectations.

I was on the tenth parchment when Lockhart called from the front desk.

"Alright there Ms. Fawley?" He said to me.

"Just peachy Professor." I answered.

"I hope you're taking into account the mention of my accomplishments in the poem."

I nodded, and waited for him to look back on what he was writing. I turned to Potter, who was staring at me. With the thought of him using legilimens on me I placed my shields up before turning my attention back to the poem. This has to be the most horrible detention a person could ever have, having to read off poems of praise to Lockhart. Maybe I should extract the memories and leave it in a vial.

I only had five parchments left to grade before Lockhart said that our detention was over. I allowed Potter to walk ahead me to the dorms, while we were walking down the corridor he would often look over his shoulder and at me. Probably to make sure that I'm right behind him, or he has issues with someone behind him thinking that I'll hex him.

Once I was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she looked at Potter then at me.

"Not going to start another fight, will you?" She raised an eyebrow at us.

"Only with good reason" I answered since Potter merely said no.

Potter by then said the password and the portrait swung open, he went ahead in through the portrait hole. I was thinking on heading up to the room of requirement, but around this time the prefects would be prowling around the corridors. I do not want to serve another day of detention with Lockhart.

Within the week, news had spread that Colin Creevey had been petrified, found late in the night. It was the same night we had our detention with Lockhart. Did he try to see Potter after detention? That brat doesn't know how to restrain himself in terms with Potter, the boy-who-lived. Just one more information to write, but the same question remains, who has Tom Riddle's diary?

Potions class had gone well. I made the potion as instructed, but I made some small adjustments to it. Exxion and Sally told me that following the instructions isn't always right, but you have to be sure that your adjustment isn't that large or that you know the properties of the ingredient you're about to place into the cauldron. Snape had looked into my cauldron, stirred it with the conjured ladle he made, raised an eyebrow at me before leaving me and heading to the cauldron of my other housemates. Later on disaster sprung as I saw something drop into Goyle's cauldron. I didn't wait to find out what would happen as I immediately went for cover under my desk. Shouts came from everyone and some of the solution fell onto the stone floor of the room. I left the cover of the desk and looked around as some had their nose, eyes, cheeks or hands were larger than proportion. Draco wasn't saved from the splash and his managed to get his teeth swelled up. Huh, I didn't think it could affect teeth as well.

It would be a month left before the holidays and I was making the decision on going home or not. If I went home I can continue with my animagus transformation with Harukas' presence. She said she would find out if I tried again, how she would know I didn't try finding out. Still the holidays were too short of a time. If I stay here, I'll be able to use the day that everyone else left to good use, maybe reading on the years Voldemort was around and maybe I can ask Exxion for the list of those suspected to be in line with the snake face.

"Are you going to the first meeting of the dueling club, tonight?" Draco asked me one afternoon while we were making our essays.

"I'm not sure." I pursed my lips. I'm also not sure if everything will happen as last time, so far it did, the chambers are open, Creevey petrified. "The first meeting might end up as a fail."

"How about we go and when they pair us up we pair up, so it won't end up as a waste of time." Draco suggested.

It saves me looking into Ymirs' mind if I just go. That's one evening lost. "Might as well see what's in store."

After dinner, the great hall was used for the meeting. I found Draco there at the side with Parkinson and Zabini next to him. I nodded to him when our eyes met, Parkinson though bared his teeth at me and Zabini had a wondering look on him. I looked away and stayed at the back of the crowd. Sheila and Alistair had also come for the first meeting as they approached me. I stood next to them as Lockhart came onto the platform in the middle of the hall and Snape followed after. It all went as I can remember Lockhart getting blasted to the wall, I silently cheered for Snape. The two professors by then started to go around the crowd pairing us up. I went off to where I saw Draco to partner with him.

I faced Draco reflecting the grin he had on him. We stood there not waiting for any signals, but I kept my attention on Draco and for other spells that might be misfired. With a blink a spell was headed towards me, I put up a shield charm, and after that I sent a stunning spell at him. He stopped the spell from reaching him by directing a spell straight at the stunning spell. I sent a knockback jinx at him, and followed it with an inflating charm. Those two didn't work as he blocked those two with a shield charm. Draco smiled smugly, always did when he had a counter for the spell I sent at him. We continued sending spell after spell at each other, that we didn't even notice Professor Snape use the disarming charm on us; both of our wands were in his hands.

We looked around the room, it was really a fail. I could see Ron pulling Bulstrode off of Hermione, Zabini was still on the floor where I left him, Potter and Nott were in a brawl, Sheilas' ears were of an elephants and Alistairs' skin was pink.

Lockhart looked around saying that he should teach us how to block first, once everyone was on their feet and Snape had given us our wands back, but then he had grabbed us by the sleeves of our robes.

"Shall we have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Fawley, show us how to block?" Snape suggested. "They are the only two who are not suffering from misfired spells or any spells."

"I was thinking on Mr. Potter, but" Lockhart met Potter's eyes before looking at me "Ms. Fawley has done a good deal of showing me her spell work on the first meeting. I don't see any problem. Come on up you two."

"Now, then, Ms. Fawley the spell is Protego." Lockhart said as he stood next to me. "You move—"

"It's alright, sir, I know the shield charm." I said cutting him off.

"Ms. Fawley will be blocking the spell Mr. Malfoy will be using." Lockhart said to everyone in the hall.

With no other choice we both went up on the platform, we followed Lockhart's instructions well not all of them. I watched Draco as he conjured a snake onto the platform. I looked over at Draco wondering what he was planning. I pointed my wand at the snake, before Lockhart could try to get rid of it with a wrong spell. I used the vanishing spell on it and it disappeared without a trace. Draco then used a stunning spell towards me, I could have blocked it, but then I recall Lockhart was right behind me. I took a large step to the side, allowing it to sail past me and then there was a thud. Draco was smirking at me then. I glanced over my shoulder to find Lockhart was as I thought on the platform out cold. I shook my head; he couldn't even use a shield charm to stop the spell.

Snape by then called the meeting to an end, and had us going back to our dorms. It was really just a waste to come, nothing happened or I stopped Potter from ending up revealing he was a parselmouth.

Back in our dorm room, Hermione was scolding me for letting the stunning spell hit Lockhart and that I should have listened to Lockhart's instructions earlier on blocking the spell. I don't know how Potter and Ron deals with her nagging. She's like a mother, almost like Sheila.

After the first meeting, no other announcement was made on the dueling club, Sheila and Alistair by then had approached me during breakfast asking me if I could show them how to use a shield charm. They hadn't even covered it during their Defense class in their stay in Hogwarts. I agreed to help them, but on a weekend. That left me to look for a suitable room for us to use and for me and Draco to duel in since it had started to snow. There was no news from them about their house mates acting strange, and that just worried me further. It could be with someone in Gryffindor or Slytherin if that was the case.

I was headed down one corridor looking for a room we could use. While I was walking, it was colder than usual in the corridor and darker, I heard someone fall onto the stone floor and I went over in the direction I heard the sound. I came to in front of Potter, who was looking at a solid figure on the ground, I recognized the person, he was from Hufflepuff in our year and Nearly Headless Nick was nearby, but he wasn't translucent like he should be and was floating horizontally. Potter had looked up at me with wide eyes. I was about to say something when Peeves showed up and saw the two of us.

I've had two or three meetings with him in the dead of the night on a trip from the room of requirement. It was either he was sending chalk or board erasers at me and trying to get me into detention.

"What's this Fawley foully with potty wee Potter?" Peeves said sounding menacing. "What are you two up to?"

By then the Poltergeist had noticed the Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick. Peeves by then seemed to take a deep breath in and we couldn't do anything to stop him, as he shouted "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

I felt my insides go cold as the doors in the corridor opened and everyone gathered near us. The Professors went to the Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick, and the others were trying to get the students back in the rooms. How did I end up getting caught up in this mess?

"Fawley and Potter, enemies, oh, but are they? The recluse has been watching and Potter has been planning. Cleaning the school as Slytherin wishes, how delightful killing off—"

Professor McGonagall by then had Peeves leave us, and she had us follow her in front of a gargoyle statue. She gave the password and led us inside the headmasters' office. Dumbledore wasn't there and she told us to wait for him to come back. I looked around the office it was filled with shelves with books in them; the sorting hat was on one of the shelves. On a stand in the room, was a phoenix perched on it. I went over to the phoenix and was about to pet it like with Skye, but Potter spoke up.

"You shouldn't pet Fawkes without knowing if he likes you."

Fawkes had opened his beak and he was singing a beautiful melody. I froze by then, the melody…

 _I was in a room with an archway. It was on top of a boulder. While I was there I heard a melody play in the room. I walked around it trying to figure out if the melody was coming from the archway. I was a foot from the archway and I could hear the melody better. I was curious, and so I stepped towards the archway._

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder by then, jolting me from the memory. I stared at Potter and blinked at him, that was the first memory I had of that room, but what did a melody have to do with it?

Fawkes by then had stopped singing and later on he burst into flames leaving only ashes behind. By then the office door opened and Dumbledore came in. When he entered the room his gaze swept by and he looked at the perch behind us. He looked at us meeting us in the eyes and I couldn't help but place my shields up.

"Ah, not surprised to see Fawkes burst into flames, I see." He said smiling at us. "Have you encountered phoenixes in your readings, Ms. Fawley?"

"I have."

Just a book of rare magical creatures, but it was an interesting read. By then we heard a soft squawk from behind us or more precisely by our feet. Fawkes, newly born came out from the ashes, and I crouched down to pick him up. I showed the small phoenix my palm, and he had jumped onto my hand.

"That was quite dangerous, Ms. Fawley, a newly born phoenix could have burned your hand." Dumbledore frowned at me.

"He didn't." I said holding out Fawkes to Dumbledore. "He will only be aggressive to those that mean him harm. Though they are quite faithful they can tell from ones aura of malice."

Dumbledore held his palm up for Fawkes to transfer to his palm, and the little phoenix did. Once the phoenix was in his palm, the door opened once more allowing the game keeper inside carrying a rooster and waving it around. Poor rooster, it was dead, and it didn't have to be waved that way. I turned my attention back to Hagrid as he tried to plead Potter's innocence in this.

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on.

"—yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never—"

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people, nor did Ms. Fawley."

The way he used Potters' name made my blood boil a bit, how can he be headmaster, when he's calling Potter by his name? Oh, hell, does he think he's already close to the boy?

"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster." And he stomped out looking embarrassed.

He has Hagrid to defend him and no one will be there to defend me. I'm lumped with Potter being thought as the Heir of Slytherin, what a joke. I may have ended in this world it didn't mean I suddenly have the ability to speak to snakes; the only thing I gained was magic and I'm sure I'm not as talented as Hermione.

"I must ask you two if you have anything to tell me." He said gently. "Anything at all."

It was a good opportunity to tell him about the diary, but that would mean revealing what I knew. Should everything go as it should?

"Nothing, sir." Potter answered.

I glanced at Potter, and looked back at Dumbledore. Would he be able to do anything? Then, again, the authorities were always the last on the uptake. I shook my head in answer. Dumbledore nodded and allowed us to leave, Potter was the first to leave and I stayed in the room for a while.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Ms. Fawley?"

"Nothing, sir, but I couldn't help notice that you called Potter by his name and me by my family name. I didn't realize you were close to Potter."

"Calling him by his name, only serves to remove any anxiety he feels at being suspected of the attack."

"What of me, sir? Do I not deserve that as well or am I just a no one that my feelings do not matter?" I stated.

"Of course not, Ms. Fawley." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not believe you, sir." I said to him before I left the office.

I was going around the castle in search of Sheila and Alistair, but I had bumped into a first year Hufflepuff female student. I helped her get back up, but once she saw my face she had paled and ran from me. I found Sheila and Alistair coming from the owlery, when I saw them I tackled them into a hug. They already heard about me and Potter being found near our house ghost and Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was relief to know they didn't suspect me of being the Heir of Slytherin, since I have told them my views on purebloods and muggleborns before.

"Are you going home for the Holidays, Draco?" I asked as we were about to leave the room we used that day. Only a few more days were left before we had to go home.

"No." He shook his head.

"What about Parkinson and Zabini? Will they be joining you in your stay here?" I asked.

"No, they would be going home."

"Will you be the only one left in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Nott isn't staying?"

"No, his father didn't want him staying, no matter the excuse he gave."

"How do you know that?"

"He was throwing a tantrum in our dorm room. Are you heading home for the holidays?"

"No. I decided to stay here." I said and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I have some reading and research to get done."

"Do you want some help?" Draco offered. "With everyone leaving, the Slytherin common room would be far too quiet."

"Oh, uhm, I don't know if you'd want to help me with it."

"It beats in staying in my dorm alone."

"Then if you want to help me, can you not ask me questions on what I'm researching on?"

Draco stared at me for a while, before he nodded. I was grateful for Draco's help, when I mentioned what I wanted to read on, he was shocked but he helped me in my readings. A day before Christmas, I woke up later than I should have, and made a rush to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was supposed to meet Draco at the library. I had my scarf around my neck as I left our dorms and headed out of the common room, Garret along with the twins were the only ones present in the room. I hastened my steps to the library, but when I got there I didn't find Draco at our usual table. I walked around the aisles searching for him, maybe something came up and he wasn't able to tell me before hand? I left it at that and decided to continue my readings, Draco showed up only after I finished eating lunch.

Christmas day came, and I found Hermione's bed was already empty. I wondered where she was, but then I went over my pile of gifts at the bottom of my bed. A wooden bead bracelet from Exxion on his trip from Japan, a joint gift from Sally and Deus a hair piece, sweets from Neville, a book some grooming charms from Hermione—I wondered if she had another meaning to handing me that book, round earrings from Sheila, an owl plushy from Alistair, and a beautiful green rose brooch from Draco.

I didn't expect to receive a present from Draco, but was I glad to ask Sally to send Draco a present. I left my presents on the bed before I grabbed some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. I pinned the brooch onto the jumper I wore making sure to thank Draco when I see him for lunch. I overslept; I hope he doesn't get angry at me for not showing up in the library like we usually did since holidays started.

I greeted Garret in the common room and with Garret walking silently to the Great Hall. He kept giving me looks next to me, and I wondered if Potter felt this way with Ginny before. We entered the Great hall to find one lone table, Draco was also there and I sat next to him.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." I said smiling at him.

Draco turned to me with a blank look, and before he turned his attention to his plate. Was he not in the mood today? I wondered, before I turned to the Professors seated with us and greeted them politely. I suppose his bad mood will blow over later. He left the Great Hall ahead of everyone else and I was just about to take a bite by then. I followed him with my eyes as the doors closed behind him, did something happen? At the edge of my eyes I saw Ron nudge Potter next to him; I turned my attention to them with a raised eyebrow. Ron avoided meeting my eyes and continued to eat his meal, and Potter just stared at me before going back to his plate. What was that about?

I left the Great Hall to head to the library hoping I would find Draco there, but the library was barren of anyone except for Madam Pince. I went to the owlery thinking he must have sent a letter to his parents, but I was wrong again. I went to the Quidditch pitch hoping I would find him there but Potter, Ron, the twins and Hermione were the only ones present. I tried the tracing charm and it led me to the dungeons and in front of Professor Snapes' office. I stood there for a while deciding on waiting for him out in the cold corridor or talking to him later during dinner. In the end my tired and cold feet won out and I was on the fourth floor corridor when I came upon Garret.

"Where are you headed to Garret?" I asked.

"To the hospital wing" He answered.

"Why?"

"To visit Colin"

That's right, Colin was petrified.

"Let me come with you." I said.

I walked in step with him in silence until we entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was there, after exchanging greetings with the witch we went over to Colins' bed. I stood next to Garret as he looked at Colin he looked like a statue, but he was alive.

"Hey, Colin, it's me Garret and Kellina came with me to visit." Garret spoke up. "You've missed a lot of lessons, and a good holiday. With you not in our dorm room it's become a bit quiet with you not spouting something about Harry. Today's Christmas and you missed it. I brought you a gift."

Garret pulled out a box under his robes and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Hope you like it." Garret said smiling at the camera clicking Gryffindor.

By the time Colin and the others wakes up it would be when the exams end. Garret by then turned to me smiling sadly before he went towards the doors; with one last glance at Colin I followed Garret out of the Hospital Wing. I followed a step behind him and he was headed to the courtyard, where the Weasley's as well as the golden trio were standing in wait. I stopped then and kept myself to the shadows. I watched as they started to throw snow balls at each other. The look of happiness on them, I wished that Alistair and Sheila were here; before I could think of anything else I turned away from the scene in front of me. I headed to the owlery to visit Skye and went back to the tower to grab my broom. The pitch was free and it had been a while since I flew.

I went back to the castle, minutes before dinner would start. I smiled at the thought of finding Draco there and finally getting to thank him for the brooch, but when I came to the Great Hall there was no blond Slytherin by the table. I sat down next to Garret that evening. I was partially distracted by the wizard crackers as the Professors proceeded to pull on the strings attached to them. It made me a smile, but I couldn't dislodge in my mind if there was something wrong with Draco.

For the next days, there was no blond Slytherin in the Great Hall or in the library. I continued with my readings and research as I wrote down what I found out. I went to the kitchens to ask the house elves if a blond boy came in for some days. They shook their heads, and I wondered if Draco was still in the castle.

A day was left before everyone would be coming back from the holidays, and I haven't seen a wink of Draco in the castle. I went down to the dungeons to ask Professor Snape if Draco had gone home during the holidays.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy had indeed gone home after breakfast in the Great Hall on Christmas."

It felt like my heart just dropped, why didn't Draco tell me?

"Oh, thank you for telling me, sir." I bowed a bit before turning away.

I shook any ideas that made me over think on Draco's actions. He had just missed his parent's, that was all, but even if I kept saying that it didn't help the dread I was feeling. I had looked over at the Slytherin table the day everyone came back, and I found Draco there. I smiled as I saw him, and when I met his eyes, I cringed at the sight of his cold eyes. A second passed and he turned his attention to Zabini by then, and Parkinson this time caught my gaze and smirked at me. I blinked then went back to my plate. Did I do something wrong?

I was waiting for our Defense since I haven't seen Draco the whole day. I have yet to thank Draco for his gift and ask what was wrong. I felt my insides freeze though when I heard Parkinson talk behind me and Neville.

"Why Draco aren't you going to sit down with the Gryffindork?" She said amused.

"No. I don't plan to anymore." Draco spoke.

* * *

 **AN: The chapter ends here, a rather long chapter, any questions or any thoughts, leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: And so here we are with Draco angry at Kellina. Ha, it reminds me of the time I got into a fight with my brother. It was heartbreaking, because me and my brother only have each other to talk to about our hobbies we both like video games. It was kind of lonely giving each other the cold shoulder.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but there are some lines coming from the book.**

* * *

My ears were ringing at his words. Anymore, that's just a joke, right? Did I do something I didn't realize that hurt him? I was about to turn to Draco then, but Lockhart had entered the room. I didn't listen to Lockhart the entire time, (not like I really put any effort to) all my thoughts were on all the possible reasons I could make Draco angry at me.

Right as the chime rang; I rushed packing my things and followed after Draco with Parkinson and Zabini on either side of him. I grabbed Draco by the shoulder and made him turn to me.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I said.

My stomach was queasy as he stared at me with cold eyes, but I had to know what I did wrong.

"Did I do something to make you angry?" I asked.

A sneer came on his face by then. "Already forgotten what you said to me?" He hissed at me.

"What?" I was confused. "Draco, I don't understand what you mean."

"I don't need to tell you anything." He said venomously. "Leave me alone, Fawley. I don't want to be seen with the likes of you, a self-righteous all knowing Gryffindor."

The three of them left, with Parkinson smiling smugly at me and Zabini just looking at me before he followed. I watched him walk off with his two friends, and the way he called me by my family name stung. It felt like something shattered in me.

I went off to the Great Hall for dinner, and I couldn't help but look over the Slytherin table. Draco sat with Zabini and Parkinson as usual. Draco avoided looking over at our table, and the days went by and I was hoping that this was just some bad dream and I would wake up before Christmas, but it wasn't. When I would meet Dracos' gaze in the Great Hall during meals, they were still cold and filled with anger.

I was lost in my thoughts sometimes thinking of the reason Draco was angry at me that I didn't even realize where my feet took me. I would find myself standing in the middle of a corridor, until someone pushed pass me. At one point, I was looking out the window of the corridor I was in, someone had placed their hand on my shoulder by then, and I turned around to find Sheila frowning.

"Ina, you're crying, what's wrong?" She said.

So, that was what blurred my eyes for a bit and the reason my cheeks were wet. I blinked and tried to get rid of the tears falling down with the back of my hand and that was useless, by then Sheila had pulled me along with her to an empty classroom and hugged me to her chest. She shushed me and rubbed my back as I cried, the first time in front of anyone.

"Here" She said using her wand to dry my tears and cleaning my face from the snot.

"Thanks." I croaked out.

"What happened?" She asked. "You've never cried like that before. Are the rumors getting to you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't care about rumors as much as I care about my friends."

Sheila smiled at me wanly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I… I don't know what happened." I answered. "Draco, he's angry at me, and I don't know why. I asked him what I did to make him angry at me after our Defense class. He just told me to leave him alone and he called me by my family name."

Sheila scowled then. "That slimy snake! Did those times you spent with him in the library making your essays or dueling in the morning mean anything?! You haven't done anything wrong!"

"What if I did do something wrong, Sheila, and I didn't realize it." I voiced out in worry.

"Like how you sometimes spout facts?" Sheila said in a deadpan manner. "Causing the Weasley's to resent you?"

"I haven't spouted any facts when I was with Draco." I grumbled. "All we've done during the holidays was read in the library, play in the snow, fly with our brooms and sometimes dueling."

"Then, I'm lost, Ina." Sheila shook her head. "You must have struck a nerve if he's angry at you to call you by your family name."

"I haven't done anything to royally piss him off."

"Language, Ina."

I sighed. "I just… It hurts Sheila, to be at the receiving end of his cold eyes."

"Well, come on, I think dinner started already, do you want to head to the kitchens?"

I nodded and I walked along with Sheila down to the kitchens with her arm on my back. Inside, we find Potter there by himself. Sheila led me to sit down on the table equating to the Ravenclaw table above us, she sat in front of me and I was facing the Gryffindor table. Just looking over to the left would cause me to see Potter. I didn't talk the entire time we were eating and I left Sheila to talk that evening.

Potter got up to his feet the same time me and Sheila did. It irked me that he was even there. Me and Sheila separated ways by the stairs and I could hear Potter's footsteps behind me. I walked somberly up to the tower and into my dorm room. The room was empty, and I didn't feel like doing anything. I opened the box where my music snitch was and allowed it to fly about in the room. I lay back on my bed and listened to the music it played and it brought tears to my eyes. Blasted, snitch how does it know the song Iris? There were no lyrics, but it was playing in the back of my head.

"When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am" I said the lyrics in my croaked voice, and closed my eyes.

I felt tears go down to my ears and I swallowed to prevent anymore from falling. I lay there for a while listening to the next piece it played by then Hermione came in the room and saw me.

"Kellina?" She said concern in her voice, and I can just imagine she was frowning.

I took a deep breath before responding "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy" I bit out sarcastically.

"Did something happen?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible friend?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Oh, uhm, well, I… you…—"

"Nevermind" I sighed. "Maybe I am a horrible friend."

"No! You're not a horrible friend; if you were then you wouldn't be so close to Alistair and Sheila and Malfoy. You're somehow just like Harry."

I stared at her. "That's the most dreadful thing I can hear to be compared to Potter?"

"Well, you're almost like him he mostly keeps to himself and speaks to me and Ron most of the time."

"Maybe, but he didn't do something to make you two angry at him without knowing it either."

"Are you and Malfoy fighting?"

I got up to a sitting position on my bed and grabbed the owl plushy on my pillow. I stared at it, and wondered why the owl had grey eyes. It made me think of Dracos' grey eyes.

"I don't know, for some reason he hates me." I answered disheartened myself. "I don't recall telling him anything to make him that angry, he was so angry at me Hermione. He called me by my family name. I can't stop wondering if I'm the only one who thought we were friends."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Then, why is he angry at me?!" I snapped. "Do you know?!"

Hermione looked troubled by then.

"Sorry, it's not your fault that Draco's angry with me. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I checked the time and it was only past eight, I still had time to head to the room of requirement. Maybe I can find the answers in my memories and see what words I said and watch Draco. I got up from my bed and summoned my music snitch and placed it in its box before I left the room.

"Kellina, where are you going?" Hermione called from the stairs.

I looked back at the bushy haired witch standing by our room door.

"To find out what I did wrong." I said before running out of the tower and to the room of requirements.

It had become lonely for me to make my essays in the library without Draco with me. He still came to the library but it was either with Parkinson or Zabini. It was becoming irritating how Parkinson would look at me smugly when I would follow them with my eyes.

During the weekdays, I still continued with my spell work, readings and essay making during daylight and I would be in the room of requirement once I was done with dinner. Weekends were reserved to helping Sheila and Alistair, we've moved on to disarming charm, and harmless spells to use against someone. A little bit more and maybe they can duel with each other. That was in during mornings before lunch, once it was afternoon I would head to the tower to get some reading done and then the room of requirements once evening came for wordless magic. I tried the patronus charm (verbally) again when it just popped in my head. Using the memory when I told Sheila and Alistair about losing everything, it worked but it wasn't corporeal. It was the best memory I could think of for now.

It was a weekend, and when I went to the room me, Alistair and Sheila met up, they were already there, but Alistair was just showing one other person the shield charm.

"Hey, guys." I said approaching them.

"Hey, Ina!" Alistair greeted me smiling. "Is it alright if Cedric joins us?"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Please?" Alistair said. "I'll be the one to teach him the shield charm and the disarming charm. He'll be no burden."

"As long as you teach him, and you might want to read on those charms too." I answered.

When they asked me helped with the shield charm and other spells to defend themselves it didn't include anyone else but just them. I was reluctant to have Diggory there because he's going to die during my fourth year. How will these change things? Maybe nothing on a larger scale the shield charm doesn't work on the unforgivables.

I've gone through my memories every night and kept going back to all of my memories with Draco, but nothing. Nothing led me to think of a reason for Draco to get angry at me. I've watched those memories so much; I can't help notice the changes in his eyes, from masked then soft to cold hard ones.

Some nights I fell asleep in the room of requirements with my head on the low table that gave me a stiff neck and a sore back earning me a trip to the Hospital Wing for a relieving potion.

I sat down at our house table, before I looked at the Slytherin table like I usually did every morning to find Draco smirking at Zabini. Zabini noticed me looking again and I turned away to Hermione who I just noticed was in front of me.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" She asked

"Am I not okay?"

"I think so you're sitting next to Harry." She said smiling at me.

I turned to my right to find she was right. I stared at Potter for a while before I snarled at him, I was still angry at him for taking my journal and impersonating as me again! I vacated the area I was seated by and went over to Lavender and Parvati away from Potter.

On a weekend morning, I was with Sheila in the Quidditch stands, with her reading a book and me lost in thought.

"It doesn't make any sense." I said.

"What doesn't make sense?" She asked.

"How Draco's angry at me" I said softly so she can only hear my answer. "I've been thinking and thinking on the reason I could make him angry, but nothing."

"You still think him as your friend?" Sheila asked me.

"Of course" I said without a second thought. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, he did call you by your family name and hasn't been sitting next to you during your Defense class."

"I'm usually absent for Defense these days." I said.

"Ina!" Sheila looked at me with outrage. "You have to attend all of your classes even if you don't pick up anything!"

"You sound just like Hermione when she noticed I wasn't going to Defense anymore."

"Ina, what about Neville didn't you say you were seated next to him?"

"I'm not always absent just when I don't feel like going to that class." I answered.

"Ina, if you want to find out why he's angry just ask him again, and this time don't stop until you get an answer."

"But he's avoiding me."

"So? Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be stubborn?"

"Depends on what they have to be stubborn with." I answered.

"Just go find out, Ina." Sheila said.

"But he has his friends with him."

"Ina, it's between you and him, not his friends. They don't have the right to stop you from finding out why he's angry."

"But…"

"Ina stop making excuses." Sheila narrowed her eyes at him. "If you don't ask then you won't find out. Don't you want your friend back?"

"I… I just… I'm afraid he'll just tell me to leave him alone."

"Then, keep asking until he tells you why he's angry, and be prepared for him to shout at you while he tells you."

"I have no other choice do I?"

"You don't, you can't read his mind."

I can try to use legilimency, but then again, I only use that if I can't get the answer by asking kindly. I'm no Slytherin that can manipulate someone into answering my questions. So, I decided to ask Draco why he was angry at me, I didn't approach him in the Great Hall, afraid that Nott would say something or Parkinson would tell me to sod off.

When I came across Draco in the hallway, I would block him asking why he was angry at me. He would just stare at me before he walked around me. At times I would find him in the library, alone; I would sit down in front of him and get his attention. He would stare at me with cold eyes then ignore me then leave without a word. There was also when I came across him in the owlery, and I blocked him by the stairs. I asked him the same question, and he used the jelly leg curse on me. I wasn't sure if I was really getting under Dracos' skin for my insistent showing up and asking. Sometimes he was with Zabini and, or Parkinson. Zabini didn't try to help or stop me from speaking to Draco, but he did give me wondering looks. Parkinson was different. She would get in my way and stop me from speaking to her friend. When I ignored her I almost got into a cat fight if it wasn't for Diggory, I almost forgot he was a prefect.

I was on my way up to the seventh floor, and by the moving stairs I see Draco and Parkinson next to her. I made my way up to them just as the stairs behind me moved to a different landing.

"Draco!" I called.

They both stopped walking and turned to me, Draco with a blank look and Parkinson with a sneer on her.

"Oh, would you give it a rest, Fawley!" Parkinson stomped towards me and shoved me back. "Draco doesn't want to talk to you."

I scowled at her, but turned to Draco. "Draco, Why are you angry with me? What did I do?"

Parkinson blocked me. "Don't ignore me, Fawley! Draco has already told you to leave him alone! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Draco, please tell me." I ignored her, as I took a step to the right to meet Draco's eyes. I was already begging. I wanted to know. "What did I do wrong? Please, how can I apologize if I don't know why you're angry? How am I supposed to be sure not to repeat it and get you angry again?"

Parkinson pulled the end of my hair to turn to her. "He doesn't want to hear it, Fawley!"

"I'm not talking to you, Parkinson. I'm talking to Draco. I don't care if you try to stop me, or what. I'm still going to ask him and find out."

I tried to walk around her, but she grabbed me by the back of my robes and pulled me back with all the strength she had. I had stepped on empty space. I tipped back and grabbed her robe sleeve trying to pull myself up.

"Let go!" Parkinson snarled at me and tried to pry my hand off her sleeve.

I didn't relent though, but then she had managed to pry my hand off and shoved me back. There were gasps as I fell back. I heard someone shout after. I prayed to Merlin that there were no stairs in the way as I fell, I pulled out my wand from its holster and turned to face away from the ceiling. There was a stairway that was just moving onto a different landing, and I was close enough to grab onto the banister with my left hand. Pain shot off from my left arm as gravity took its toll on my body. It was killing me as I held on. I looked down and saw it was only three floors left. Still too high, I looked around frantically as I heard from the paintings telling me to hold on, as someone had gone off to call for help. I could hope that in any second someone would be there, but I couldn't wait any longer I couldn't hold on to the banister. I pulled out my wand from my holster, before I swallowed as I thought of one spell it was a gamble to use it because I haven't used it before. I gripped my wand as I let my hand slip off the banister.

"Arresto Momentum!" I shouted and closed my eyes.

If this didn't work, then my second life or first life is over. When I didn't feel the pain of the impact, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around to find myself at the bottom floor, leading to the corridor where the portrait of the fruit bowl was. I pushed myself up with both of my arms, but I hissed as pain gripped my left arm.

I heard hurried foot falls from the corridor nearby and from the stairs. Professor Sprout showed up.

"Oh, dear, me, Ms. Fawley, are you alright?" She asked.

"No, my left arm." I groaned out while holding my arm close to my body.

Professor Sprout got me up to my feet and guided me up the stairs up to the fourth floor to the Hospital Wing, by the Hospital Wing corridor, Draco was there and so was Parkinson. Parkinsons' lips were pressed into a grim line and Draco just stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but I know what I felt. I was hurt literally, and hurt that he didn't try to stop Parkinson or even save me. Was it worth it, being friends with Draco? Maybe he didn't even miss me the entire time I missed him.

A cast was placed on my left arm, and Professor McGonagall by then came in asking me what happened. I simply lied, telling her I didn't notice the stairs had moved and fell. She could ask the portraits for the real reason, but the matter is resolved, not like Parkinson wanted me to die when she pushed me. She just wanted me to leave Draco alone.

I was told to stay in the Hospital Wing that night, and the food would be brought to me. While I was eating by myself in the room, Sheila and Alistair came in. They heard that a second year Gryffindor had fallen down from the seventh floor by the moving stairs, and when they didn't see me enter the Great Hall they assumed it was me. I was happy to have them with me in the room, after what happened I don't know what to think. They stayed with me until Madam Pomfrey had them leave so I could get some rest.

My shoulder was better the next day, but I still had to keep the cast on just to be sure. Here I thought it only took a day to heal it then again there was my burnt arm. I was glad that we didn't have any classes with the Slytherin for the day, most especially Potions. I do not want to make a failed solution again because of my inability to use both arms, and then Lockhart had to try to make things better.

I had entered the Great Hall and the sight of pink flowers on the walls and falling down heart confetti from the enchanted ceiling made me sick. I hated pink! I sat down next to Hermione at our house table.

Hermione was beaming. "This must be what Professor Lockhart was saying about cheering everyone up."

"I don't." I answered deciding to eat porridge that morning.

"That's because you skipped on our last Defense class."

The decorations was irritating, especially with the confetti falling on the food and I had to cover my goblet so no confetti was inside. Ron minutes later entered the Great Hall his face scrunched up on the decorations.

"What is with the pink flowers and heart confetti?" Ron asked.

"It's a horrible day." I answered and Hermione hushed me.

"It's actually a great day!" Hermione smiled. "It's Valentine's day!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron said.

"Join the club."

"You two just don't appreciate the idea of hearts day." Hermione raised her nose.

"Hermione every day is hearts day for those in a relationship."

"And how would you know?"

I ignored her and continued to eat for now and later on as Potter entered the Great Hall. Lockhart stood up and he was wearing pink robes that I wanted to burn that moment. With that in mind I was shocked to see a small lick of flame start up on the sleeve of his robes.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted, still not noticing the flame on his sleeve "And may I thank the forty six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—" He finally noticed the flame, and shrieked like a girl as he flapped his arm like an idiot and Snape had flicked the contents of his goblet to Lockhart which contained pumpkin juice, too bad Lockhart didn't get burnt. Wish his hair got burnt instead.

"Thank you for the assistance, Professor," Lockhart waved his wand and the pumpkin juice on him was gone "and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force fed poison.

All day long I would see the dwarfs entering classrooms and coming out, and in the afternoon on our way to Charms, Potter had a Valentine.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way including me to get to Potter. Potter looked confused wondering who it was from, that included me there was no Ginny Weasley to send the Valentine.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here," Potter hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of his bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Potter snarled, tugging.

With a loud ripping noise, his bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything. Potter scrambled, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

"What's going on here?" Nott came onto the front of the crowd to see Potter stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before anyone could hear his musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said Percy Weasley as he arrived.

I never got to see Potter get knocked down by the dwarf with his singing valentine as I entered Charms class. Half way through Charms class a dwarf came in and asked if I was in the room. I stared at the dwarf as the rest of the class turned to look at me. The dwarf turned to me then asking if I was Kellina Fawley. I nodded.

"I got a reading valentine for you."

I heard someone giggle and a snicker on the Gryffindor side of the room. The dwarf coughed into its hand and read.

"She's a mystery on her own

Eyes as deep as the ocean

Smiles are so rare on her

But it's a wonderful sight to see"

I blinked at the dwarf once it was done reading, and left the room. I felt my cheeks warm up from the Valentine, it didn't sound terrible it was sweet and was I thankful to Professor Flitwick for calling everyone's attention to the lesson.

Even the library wasn't saved from the dwarves bringing students valentine's I wondered if any of the Professor received a valentine, it would be hilarious if Snape got one. I wouldn't put the twins off from doing that if it's just to get a laugh out off it. I went around the aisles just simply looking for something to read, or anything that wasn't about theory and would entertain me. I looked at the spines, not bothering which part of the library I had gone to. Reading the spines, one book made me look twice it was in French, 'Un souhait donné par la mort (A wish given by death) _by Edel Rhod'._ I checked the aisle I was in, I wasn't in the restricted section as I thought I would be, but rather it was the fiction section. It was surprising to know that the Hogwarts library held a section on made up stories; here I thought most would be references. I pulled the book of the shelf and went over to a table at the side hidden behind the shelves. The table was dusty as I swiped my hand over it, has anyone even gone to this section at all? After a cleaning charm on the table and the chair, I sank onto the chair and opened the book.

The book was more like a diary as I read it the man told his tale from when he was a child in a family of five and he was squib, a sad fate for someone in a wizarding family.

 _The boy envied his brother and sister waving their hands bringing the fireplace or candles to life, lifting an object into the air by thought, appearing behind him or in front of him, sometimes taunting him as they showed him what he had been unlucky not to have. He didn't have a lot to do aside from gathering potion ingredients for his father by the abandoned farmhouse two to three kilometers away from theirs. He had always gone there to gather herbs and other plants on the way; it was on a summer day that he had gone there again. The destroyed stone farmhouse was the same the last time he came with the archway the only thing left standing. He went about near the archway pulling the herbs on the ground and placing them into his bag. While he was gathering, he heard a melody. He looked onto the field, searching for the source and turned around to the archway. The melody was louder as he stepped near the archway, along with the melody he heard a growl from behind. He slowly turned to find a black dog, a grim in front of him. He stepped back and away from the grim, but it had settled its eyes on him. The grim had pounced on him and he fell back. He didn't know if he died, but a bright light blinded him when he opened his eyes, and he stared at the familiar ceiling he had always woken up to as a child. It was like he repeated his life. He faced his siblings and his parents, he had no clue on what happened, but they were all younger. He thought he had died and was in a utopia because he could use magic like them, a fervent wish in his mind whenever he would watch his family use it. It was all he ever wished for, but he realized that not everything was happening like it did as he remembers. The difference was his siblings were both boys, and his parents often got into fights. They were both excellent potioneers and had their own stock of ingredients they didn't like it if they had taken from the other without permission. Time passed and he decided to leave home, tired of his parents fight, he went off traveling and wondering if he had died and he went back in time, a crazy thought as he shook his head. He decided that it was a dream that he was a squib, a fear he had and it had formed into a dream. He had met a lot of people as he started his travels, meeting wizards, escaping some who tried to steal some of his gold, some potioneers, and healers. On the strangest was meeting a woman, who was traveling as well and had joined him as she had seen the camp he had made._

 _"_ _How old were you when you met a grim?" the woman asked._

 _"_ _I haven't met a grim." He answered it was only in his dream._

 _"_ _You have met one at a young age." She said looking at him. "Death awaits you. You should not even be alive at this age either not with death just behind you."_

 _He laughed at the womans' words, meeting a grim in his dreams wasn't real._

 _"_ _Have you not noticed the way you often get into trouble or close to dying?"_

 _"_ _It's only because I am traveling."_

 _"_ _Ah, I suppose. Bliss isn't it, to be able to perform magic?"_

 _"_ _Yes." He felt his insides warm up to be able to use magic. Thinking on how wonderful it felt._

 _"_ _Not like when you were not capable of it."_

 _"_ _True." He answered and he caught on what she had said. "I apologize but I did not hear you correctly."_

 _"_ _It's true, is it not? You were not capable of using magic before."_

 _"_ _No. You're wrong." He said shaking his head. "I have always been able to use magic."_

 _"_ _Of course, it was your wish. Death sometimes gets bored. Shows up and tosses you into the one life you wanted, although it is short lived."_

 _After his meeting with the strange woman that day, he couldn't help but wonder what she meant. What happened to him with the grim was only a dream, it has to be. He had after all woken up in his room when he opened his eyes again. From then on he would hallucinate seeing a black dog watching him from a distance, and it would be gone in a blink, it was getting to him. He thought he was going crazy, as he would sometimes try to kill the black dog. He kept dreaming of a man in black robes with their hood up telling him to keep his end._

That was the last entry, his mention of him sleeping and always having that same recurring dream. That was the ending of the book. I didn't know what to think of it, it seemed real in a sense it being written as a diary. The lesson was to be careful what you wish for. Well, I didn't wish to be transported in another universe, that's for sure. I did notice a similarity with myself and the character that death seemed to be the key to end up in the same world, but an alternate one, an alternate one that seemed to grow worst for the character unlike at the start where he lived a simple life and with no magic. If there's one thing I learned is that death is a mystery and time seems to be on death's side, or is it time controls death? It's a rather confusing thought.

I was in the Great Hall before the lot of my house mates came in along with the Golden trio, Lavender and Parvati sat on either side of me, both with grins on them.

"Kellina, do you have any idea who sent you a reading valentine?" Parvati asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "I have no clue."

"Don't you have any guesses?" Lavender asked eyes twinkling.

"I rather not indulge on the thought of the mysterious sender." I said smiling at them. "It was nice of them to send the Valentine, but I'd rather discourage—"

"Are you mad?!" Lavender shrieked, but the attention on use passed after seconds of staring. "It's not every day that Valentine's comes."

"The same goes for our birthdays, Halloween, Christmas and New Years." I shrugged. "I'm not interested in the infatuation, love or crush department. I have more important things to think about."

"How can love not be important?" Parvati said. "You love your parents, the same way you love your friends and there's your love for that special someone."

I shook my head, she's twelve and that's in her mind already? Crushes, infatuations and what not? Okay, I did have those back then, but having a mind older than them, not to mention my freaking prophecy is over my head, and I still have that problem with Draco.

"Being happy is important." I said. "I would prefer to be happy."

"But you can also be happy if you're in love." Lavender said giggling.

I left the two alone talking about the valentine's sent in the day, the two were quite gossip mongers and they even said that someone had sent a valentine to Lockhart, Diggory and other students I didn't know that I think were good looking since they did mention the Hufflepuff seeker. It was a surprise to hear that someone had sent Hermione a Valentine that day. Who sent it, I had no clue even the reading valentine for me. I could try and trace the card to the sender, but really it's not important.

It had been a while since the last attack. I was worried on who really had the diary, and Potter wasn't even doing anything to find it. So far it's going as the story went, I decided to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was empty, and eerily quiet, I almost jumped two feet into the air when a Moaning Myrtle floated upwards from a cubicle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to ask if someone had gone in here and thrown or tried to flush a black journal into the toilet."

"Why would someone want to flush a journal in a toilet?"

"To get rid of it?"

"They could have just burned it."

"Then, I suppose no one has come in here since last year?" I asked.

"No, you're the first."

I checked the faucets by the sink for a snake on it, and there it was.

"That sink has never really worked, always has been broken even before I was attending this school." Moaning Myrtle said behind me.

I looked at the mirror in front of me. A mirror, can I enchant it to record whoever stands in front of it, just like a video camera? I've never read about an object enchanted to work that way, well, not many wizards know what a video camera is. I doubt that Dumbledore knows what it is. I would have to look for a charm then, one that can record what's in front of it and the sound as well.

I've asked Professor Flitwick of an existence of a charm that can show what passes in front of a mirror or even about recording sounds. He told me it was a very advance spell for someone in my year and twinning it with two other spells would be difficult when placing it on an object, you'd have to fit them together so one of their properties won't clash the other, most sixth years and seventh years would be able to accomplish that, but not like that thought would stop me. I went to Alistair and Sheila by then with my idea on placing the spells I thought on a mirror.

"I'd be willing to help." Alistair said excitement in his voice.

"I'll see if I can help you guys in finding the correct book for the spells, but why on a mirror not a glass?" Sheila said.

"Mirror reflects what's in front of them, and it would help I guess with showing the images to you."

"Oh, you're going to use the mirrors properties on reflecting and using it to show the image, instead of placing another spell to bring about the memory of the glass and placing another spell to remake the images."

"That's it!" I said smiling.

"Think we can work on it in the afternoon after our unofficial defense group meeting?" Alistair asked.

"If you two aren't busy on revising or on your essays or Quidditch, I don't think it's a problem." I smiled feeling the same excitement as Alistair.

I didn't see Draco anymore in the library or in the corridors, only during classes or meals in the Great Hall. He had further distanced himself from me after that incident by the moving stairs. It still hurts thinking that he didn't try to save me and it was contradicting to my thoughts that it was him who shouted then. I didn't hear what he shouted as all my thoughts were on that I was falling. I decided to owl him instead because he was avoiding me, and when I would see Draco receiving a post during breakfast, I hoped that he would eventually tell me, but it hurt the same when I saw him burn my letter. The same way it hurt when he called me Fawley.

While I didn't see Draco in the corridors or library anymore, Potter seemed to have replaced him. I would sometimes see him at the edge of my sight in an aisle in the library or he would sit down in front of me. One in a million chances that I had come across Potter in the owlery, I was tempted to use a body-bind on him then but decided to ignore him instead. There was also in the corridor, when I would turn a corner he was there. It made me wonder if the git had the marauders map with him.

Sheila and Alistair helped me with research on the spells, it was a sort of memory charm, but it was more on displaying what the object has gone through. How an object can display its memory eluded me, it didn't explain any further on the book Sheila found, but once we had that, next was a spell for sound and how to have them replay for them, which leads them to another spell. Hermione had once seen us in the library stack of books on the table we used and our heads over the pages.

"What are you searching?" Hermione asked, no wonder she would have been placed in Ravenclaw. She was rather a curious person.

"Spells" I answered before Alistair opened his mouth; I shook my head at Alistair.

"What kind of spells?"

"For enchanting an object" Sheila answered "Alistair asked us to help him with it."

"Do you need some help? Maybe I've read a book on the spell you needed." Hermione asked earnestly.

"It's alright Hermione. We're good, it's only one spell left." I smiled at her.

We managed to find all of the spells we needed to place on the mirror, but our work wasn't done yet. We had to find out how the spells will mix together. It was difficult, since we tested the spells individually. We were fitting the spells on the mirror Sheila owned and have yet to have the mirror function as we thought. It showed us Sheila using her mirror, and some of friends borrowing it, but no sound came out. Once there were no images, but the mirror was reflecting the light from the window and we could hear a conversation wherein Sheila was carrying the mirror in her pocket. The only spell that didn't have any problems was the one to replay the sound or the images reflected. By the time we got the mirror to finally work like we wanted it was already the Easter holidays.

It was morning, and Draco together with Parkinson and Zabini were just headed inside the Great Hall. I rushed towards them and blocked them.

"Draco" I said. "Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you."

"Then—"

Finally, He's not angry at me, maybe it was just something of a misunderstanding and it was because of something he—

"Why would I be angry at someone I don't care for?" He said to me before he walked around me.

Parkinson followed him into the Great Hall without a glance, and Zabini stayed for a bit.

"What kind of friend are you if you don't even remember those things you said to him that night before Christmas?" He said.

I stopped Zabini from entering the Great Hall by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, what? I don't...I didn't meet with him the night before!" I said gripping my hand on him. "Please, Zabini, you have to tell him that." I begged, but he's a Slytherin and friends with Draco not me.

He pulled his arm away from me.

"I can't help you there." He shook his head before leaving me by the door.

"Quite a show there, Fawley." I heard from behind me. I turned around to find Nott. "Please, Zabini, you have to him that." He said mocking me. "The recluse lion left to beg for Malfoy's friendship. I have to applaud, Fawley, you sure know how to pick better friends than those in your house. Then, again, that Hufflepuff fifth year isn't any improvement."

I glared at him and balled my hands.

"What would you know about having friends? You git! You don't have any; you only have two mindless followers!"

That got Nott mad and so were his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle. The two behind him were cracking their knuckles trying to be intimidating, but I can very well protect myself. I was just about to pull out my wand when Professor Lockhart came by the door.

"Ah, now, why are you four waiting by the door? Waiting for me were you?" Lockhart said showing us his teeth.

Nott together with Crabbed and Goyle entered the Great hall and I turned away and in the direction of the basement. I ate breakfast that morning while the house elves were busy preparing food for lunch. I ate some ice cream while I was there before I headed up to the room of requirements and sent every spell I know at the training dummy the room gave me. I was frustrated and sad. I went back to the tower and plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione. She had chosen to take all of the classes next year as I saw her just tapping all of the boxes on the parchment Professor McGonagall gave to us second years.

"Which electives are you taking, Kellina?" Hermione asked me.

"Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures" I answered dejectedly before sighing.

"Something wrong?" She turned to me with concern.

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"Is it Malfoy?"

I sighed.

"What happened?"

"He ha—" I shook my head. He doesn't hate me. "He doesn't care about me anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I groaned out. "I've thought and thought, and searched my mind for anything possible to get him that angry, but...there's just nothing. It doesn't make any sense. Zabini said I said something to Draco before Christmas, but I haven't even met him before Christmas! I haven't even thanked him for the brooch he gave me."

"The one you always pin onto your robes?" Hermione said smiling a bit.

"I like roses and green is my favorite color." I answered looking at the brooch on my robes. "I don't know what to do anymore, Hermione." I swallowed trying to stop the tears from falling. "I… I lost my friend."

"You still have Sheila and Alistair, and me as well as Neville." Hermione offered.

"I know, but" I shook my head. "It's just… I can accept it if I did something wrong, but I…" I swallowed again. "Sorry, I need some air, I can't—"

I left the common room, and ran to the forest. I stopped by then, my hands on my knees as I took in large gulps of air catching my breath, but my burning lungs didn't compare to the hurt I felt inside. Haven't I already come into terms with losing everything, my past life? I've lost friends before, but why is it so hard to accept this? I've only spoken to Draco last year for a number of times, it was only this year did I spend time with him outside of classes. I can remember so easily because of looking through them. Maybe it would be better to remove them and place them in a vial forever, the memory is there but it would just be blurry and the hurt would still be there.

I summoned my broom by then, adding my name to the nimbus 2001 since I knew the entire Slytherin Quidditch team owned one. Without a second thought I got onto my broom and maneuvered my way out of the forest and above the trees. I could see the castle where I was and flew rounding the lake near the castle, and I went up to the highest towers of the castle I could see. I bypassed the window, with the roar of the winds in my ears and hovered above the castle even going around the owlery. I saw an owl fly out, thinking it would was going to deliver a letter. The owl that came out took me by surprise, it was Skye. He flew next to me. We went over the castle roofs and in the direction of the trees. Flying had helped me before and it always will. My animal is a hawk after all. I've been flying for the good of the day allowing my thoughts to be sent to the very back of my mind as if they were thrown away by the speed of the broom. I flew as fast the broom could a foot above the surface of the lake. I landed by the lake and combed my hair fixing the knots that formed from the flight. Skye rested on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek once I was done with my hair.

"Had a nice flight?" I heard behind me.

I turned around to find Potter, and just at the sight of him it just ruined the good mood I had. The next seconds surprised me then Skye had flown towards Potter and tried to scratch him. I gasped and Potter covered his face with his arms and tried to whack Skye away. I stood there staring for a good few seconds before I spoke up. I let Skye attack him until he went back perching himself on the broom handle.

"Is he going to attack me again or not?" Potter asked peering from behind his raised arms ruined robe sleeves and long sleeved shirt.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

"It better be important to ruin my mood."

"Erhm, I—There's something you should know."

"Yes, we've established that you need to tell me something." I said raising an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." Potter said.

"Sorry for what exactly because you have done a number of things that made me angry."

"I'm sorry for impersonating you and for—for well—getting him angry at you. Don't get mad at Hermione, I said I would be the one to tell you, but—"

"What made him angry at me?"

"I talked to him."

"And how is that any of my concern? He should be angry at you instead of me."

"Well, it's because I was—I'm really sorry, Kellina. I didn't mean to get him mad, and it's my fault why he's not your friend anymore."

I gritted my teeth. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"Before the holidays we made a plan to find out from Malfoy if anyone in his house has been acting strange or different, but we knew that no one else in his house would be staying and you were close to him."

"Go on Potter, I'm listening to every word." I said as calmly as I could while gripping my broom.

"Because you were close to him, we thought someone should approach him as you. Hermione was supposed to do it, but I told her that I should go as you instead, since Hermione hasn't spoken to him before."

"How" I demanded.

"I polyjuiced as you." Potter answered.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him if any of his house mates had changed, in respect to their attitude. He said no one in his house has changed."

"What did you tell him that made him angry?"

"I asked about his parents." Potter looked away from my eyes. "I asked if they allied themselves with Voldemort. I didn't realize the research you were doing in the library was about the war when Voldemort still had a body, and the after math of it. I've said that most pureblood families were allied to Voldemort and said that your family was exempted of this since your family had fled to France or to others places of the globe. Malfoy defended his parents, said that I was spouting nonsense. He knew his parents didn't ally with Voldemort. He had looked through the papers with you, there family was never mentioned." Potter stopped and pressed his lips together. "But I insisted that he didn't know the entire story so there might be a chance since his father was a pureblood supremacist, and the reason most pureblood family joined him was so they could show that purebloods were far better than muggleborns. I kind of accused his father and mother of being a death eater and they agreed to what Voldemort believed in, that kind of did it, I tried to apologize to him when I said those things about his parents, but he told me to get out of the Slytherin common room."

"Why didn't you tell me during the holidays?"

"I didn't want to ruin the holidays for you and make you mad at Hermione for helping us with the plan." He answered not meeting my eyes ashamed.

I blinked two, three, four, five times. He knew. He knew I was trying to find out why Draco was angry at me. They all saw me often looking at the Slytherin table, the reason why Hermione was worried when I fell from the seventh floor, heck, Neville often saw me blocking Dracos' path just to talk to him. This three knew! They knew and didn't even try to help me, this idiot waited for me to lose Draco as a friend before he told me! Harry Potter the most Gryffindor out of everyone couldn't even pick up the courage to save me from the feelings of hurt from losing a friend.

"Kellina?"

"Don't you dare call me by my name!" I screamed at him and caused Skye to fly away. "You have no right to call me by my name at all! You caused me my FRIENDSHIP with Draco!"

"I'm sorry, I just—I didn't know how to tell you this."

"Didn't know how to tell me?" I said coldly. I was disappointed in him. He was the less likely person I thought that would be the cause of this. "If you have told me weeks earlier I would still be friends with him! I wouldn't have gotten injured or almost died! Godric, do you know what's worst than him being angry with me or hating me? He doesn't care about me anymore. At least when he was angry at me, I still mattered to him, now, now, now…" I shook my head, it was hopeless. What's the use of knowing why Draco is—was angry at me if he doesn't care about me anymore. "I don't. I'm not important to him."

"I'm really sorry, Ke—"

"Merlin, I told you not to call me by my name!" I snarled at him. "The three of you better leave me alone."

"But Hermione—"

"I don't care. You three didn't care about my feelings in the long run. All you cared about is about finding the diary. What's sacrificing someone's feelings or life while you're at it?" I said over my shoulder before I mounted on my broom and flew back into the grounds landing at the Clock tower balcony.

I hefted my broom on my shoulder before I went to the tower and went up to the dorm. I placed my broom under my bed and went back to the common room. Hermione got in front of me.

"Did Harry tell you?" She asked.

"He did." I answered flatly and when she expected me to say something else "Excuse me." I said walking around her and left the tower. I went down to the kitchens and had an early dinner before I went up to the room of requirements.

I asked Ymir why he wasn't able to tell me about Potter polyjuicing as me. His ears drooped down like a dog when they were being scolded. Ymir apologized then, and said that a shrouding charm was placed in the boy's dorm room and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't know if I had gone to the boy's dorm room or not that night, but he had seen me come out wearing my robes and cloak. He had looked for Potter in the castle and he didn't think that I would never go to the boy's dorm room to speak to Potter or Ron. I allowed Ymir to leave me alone. It was the Easter holidays, I may as well use the evening to good use.

With Sheila and Alistairs help, we managed to place the enchantments on the mirror where the entrance to the chamber is and the other mirrors as well. They both asked me why I placed it on a mirror in an abandoned bathroom. I told them that it's not as abandoned as it was since it was haunted it was a good place for someone to hide something. They accepted my excuse and they went to the library to make revisions and study for O.W.L.s I went to my sanctuary of privacy, the room of requirements.

On the morning of the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, I was in the library looking for a good transfiguration book. It was still early for the match, but it was eerily quiet in the library, Madam Pince wasn't by her desk when I entered. Odd, I felt for my wand and the mirror in my robe pocket. I was going through the aisles, and was getting agitated when I heard no steps (my shoes had a silencing charm on them). I heard the sound of hissing somewhere nearby. I went closer to where I can hear it louder, I turned on an aisle and I found Hermione looking over a book.

"Hermione" I said as I stood next to her. I startled her.

"Kellina" She whispered. "There's something behind you."

I met Hermione's wide eyes, but it didn't seem like she had seen the snakes' eyes. We stared at each other in horror as we heard hissing from behind us. My heart was hammering against my chest and my hands were shaking. This is different with the ambushes Exxion did at the house. That was all practice and I knew I was safe. For the first since I started dueling, I felt fear. Those times when they were teaching me, fright on having no idea what to do—my mind was blank at just the sight of a light coming my way. I could die. I can die.

I've never faced this kind of danger before! I've led a sheltered life in the first place, and no practice ambushes can help me with what I felt not even reading can prepare me for something like this, but, I had to do something.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A basilisk" Hermione whispered and kept herself from moving. "What do we do? We'll die if we look at its eyes."

I slowly pulled out the mirror from my robe pocket, turned away from us. We heard the snake slither close as Hermione caught my wrist, and I looked at her. She was biting her lips in fear. I pulled out my wand with the benefit of wordless magic I placed a spell on her to fall asleep. As she slumped down to the floor, I closed my eyes, and turned to where I think the basilisk is raising the mirror to that level. The mirror in my hand shattered seconds later and a spell hit my chest square on the chest.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, and before I got to look around Sheila and Alistair came into view.

"Ina!" Alistair pulled me and hugged me tight around the neck almost strangling me at the same time.

"Oh, let go of her." Sheila wacked him on the head and I could breathe again. "She could have been petrified and now you're trying to strangle her!"

"Sorry" Alistair smiled sheepishly. "Not like you were any better you were wringing your hands together waiting for her to wake up."

I looked to the bed behind them as they quarreled and saw Hermione there unconscious, and I could see her chest rising and falling, which was a relief, she wasn't petrified. Madam Pomfrey by then approached me, and told me to remain after she checked if I was fine. What was the spell that hit me earlier? I wish it was only a stunner. I do not want to be under anyone's control.

"Ms. Fawley" Professor McGonagall approached me in the room. "Did you see what attacked you?"

"No." I shook my head. "We only heard a hissing sound. Hermione told me not to look at it in the eyes, but then I recalled my brother handing me a mirror that can deflect or absorb a spell or something. I closed my eyes before I turned around and held it up at the monster. It shattered and someone hit me with a spell knocking me out."

She nodded her lips in a grimace as she left the Hospital Wing. I left together with the two fifth years.

"At least that stopped some rumors about you and Potter being the Heir of Slytherin." Sheila said. "It was becoming ridiculous too."

"How ridiculous?" I asked.

"One being since you've fallen out with Draco, you weren't in the mood to get rid of any of the muggleborns."

"It makes some sense." Alistair said Sheila raised an eyebrow at him. "Because you kept wondering what got him mad at you. Did he finally crack and tell you?"

"Ah! You know, I was supposed to write to my brother earlier. I should get going." I said making my way up to the seventh floor.

It was a terrible excuse, but I didn't want to tell them. One reason was they would wonder why Potter polyjuiced as me, the second, I would have to tell them how Draco doesn't care about me anymore. It was a fresh wound. Potter was the one who made the cut, Draco deepened it and Potter tried to clean it but it just got worst. Looking at the Slytherin table only made the back of my throat dry up, and I had to turn my eyes away. I wallowed in the idea of losing my friendship with Draco because of Potter and his bloody idea. From then on, I ignored and gave the trio the cold shoulder. Only spoke to them if spoken to, Hermione was the only one of the trio who dared to speak to me, but even she had trouble with that.

"Aren't you giving Hermione a hard time?" Neville asked next to me.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wish it was Potter I was giving a hard time." I said flatly, and he was just two seats away. "But then he doesn't care about the consequences of what he does."

"What did Harry do?"

"You can ask him yourself. Although I don't know if he'll even tell you, the way he didn't tell me until it was too late."

Weeks had passed and it had gone around then that Hagrid had been arrested and Professor Dumbledore being sacked from his position as Headmaster. I was an idiot though, to let my sadness distract me from checking the mirror and finding out who had opened the chamber. I went to check the mirror and I couldn't help but stare at the image the mirror was showing me. It wasn't my reflection, but… how did it end up with him? He didn't seem to be different, well, aside from the cold shoulder he gave me once term started after holidays. He wasn't pale, but, he did have pale skin so I couldn't have noticed that well. Why was it with Draco and how can Potter not find the bloody diary and not take almost the entire year to get it? Maybe it has something to do with helping Potter, but really, he's trying to fix a not broken timeline so it cancels the idea of helping him.

When I had gone back to the tower after checking the mirror, the common room was filled. Almost everyone was present, by then Professor McGonagall came through the passage and everyone fell silent.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Professor, someone had gone through the boy's and girl's dorm." Percy answered.

"Did everyone check their belongings if anything were missing?"

"No." Percy shook his head, he turned to me. "Fawley go check your room."

I walked pass the other students to the dorm and everyone's eyes were on me. Now, why search the entire dorm? How was Potter able to do that, he's making a wrong assumption if he thinks the diary is in Gryffindor. He's probably desperate to find the diary.

I entered our dorm room, and was it turned upside down, my snitch was floating about in the air, the box was on the floor, my bag was turned upside down glad to have no ink bottle, my books were scattered next to my bag, our mattresses were thrown of the bed, my trunk was open, which was impossible since Exxion and Deus placed protective wards on them. I looked through my clothes, and I froze, my green notebook is gone. I went over the entire room searching for it and I even summoned it but it wasn't there. Only one person I can guess that's this desperate, but what did my journal have anything to do with the chamber opening?

I went down to the common room then, and Professor McGonagall asked if I lost anything.

"My green journal" I answered. "It's gone."

"Journal?" Ron sounded indignant. "Why would anyone want to steal a girl's journal?"

I turned to Ron and Potter was just next to him. I stared at Potter.

"I don't know, maybe the person isn't in a sound state of mind." I answered coolly. I turned my gaze away and back to Professor McGonagall.

"I will be sure to ask the other head of houses of a green notebook and return it to you Ms. Fawley." She said before turning and leaving us.

After getting our dorms in order, well, mostly our belongings the house elves had already placed the sheets and mattresses back on the bed once we returned from dinner. I stayed in our dorm room, thinking on where Draco was keeping the diary. Did he always have it on him or he kept it in his dorm room? I won't be able to go to the Slytherin dorms without trespassing.

News had spread, that all of the other houses dorms had been turned upside down over the day. How did Potter do that? I can understand breaking into Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but Hufflepuff? You'd have to know the correct taps on the barrels to get to their dorms! Someone was helping Potter and who it was I wasn't sure. I asked Ymir, but even he had no idea. I decided then for Ymir to tell me if Potter was going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and he had to make sure to get my attention as soon as Potter entered the bathroom. I had one snake to talk to.

"What now Fawley?" Zabini said crossing his arms. "Still haven't realized what you did wrong?"

"Has Draco been acting strange?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Strange?"

"Out of the ordinary, nothing like him at all, cranky or irritable or anything"

"Oh, he's cranky and irritable when he isn't in front of you, and that's his usual self."

"He's still angry with me?" I asked, hoping he was and I still had a chance to save what's left of our friendship.

He didn't answer my question. "He has become quiet though, maybe because exams are close."

The morning that followed, there was a bout of good news, the mandrakes were ready and the petrified individuals would be back to normal. Garret's eyes had lit up at the news and the tension in the Great Hall lightened, but when I looked over the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there. Draco wasn't even present for Potions. I felt dread settle in my stomach, was I too late to check the mirror? I went off to where the first message was and written underneath it written in blood.

HIS SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

I stepped back and away from the writing on the wall until my back hit someone behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Draco with a blank look on him.

"Draco?" I said cautiously.

"Kellina" He said smiling at me, but the dread I felt just told me that it wasn't him.

Draco, he didn't call me Kellina since the year started and called me by my family name. This Draco is possessed, and I looked at him from head to toe. I caught a glance of the edge of a black journal in his robe pocket. He has it with him!

"I'm not mad at you anymore." possessed Draco said eerily.

"You aren't?" I said not believing a word he says.

"Yes."

"That's great." I tried to smile, but how can I possibly smile in front of someone that isn't really Draco. I eyed the journal in his pocket.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I shook my head, of course there is you're not Draco!

"You've been looking at the journal in my robe pocket."

"I thought it was my journal." I said making it up. "Someone had taken my journal when our dorms got turned upside down."

"Isn't your journal green?"

I stared at Draco, and without any hesitation I jumped at him and tried to wrestle the journal off him. When I had the diary and tried to flee. I was hit by a spell on my back. I woke up shuddering as I felt my body freezing. I opened my eyes blinking for a while until my sight cleared. I looked around to find snake statues at the side and there in the middle lying on the cold floor was Draco with the horcrux diary in his arms.

"Draco!" I got up and rushed to him. I took the diary off of his hands and tried to shake him awake even though I knew it was useless to do that. The diary had to be destroyed, but I didn't have anything on hand that can destroy it. "Draco, wake up! You can't die!"

I heard a chuckle by then. I turned in the direction I heard it. A black haired boy pushed himself off the pillar and took two steps towards us. I grabbed the diary and scrambled to my feet, with my wand in my other hand.

"Hello, you are Kellina Fawley, correct?"

I didn't nod or speak to affirm, but kept my eyes on him. This was soon to be Voldemort Tom Riddle. An amused smile came on his lips, which only made my heart beat faster and my legs loosing strength in them.

"Are you alright?"

"Wha—what do you care" I stammered.

His eyes trained onto my hand where my wand is. "Your hand is shaking, as you should be."

What am I supposed to do? What should I even do? Just standing in front of him and I'm this rattled! A hand by then came underneath my chin. I didn't notice he had approached me out of fear. I stood there frozen. He held my chin up and made me look into his eyes.

He hummed. "The young Malfoy seems to be correct your eyes are an exquisite color of blue. I wonder why he was interested in you. Something seems to attract him to you. Having seen his thoughts, he was quite a lonely soul. Not sure who to trust, even you, he had doubts. I should thank you, if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be standing here."

I snarled at him and slapped his hand from my face.

"Although, I am curious, what do you know about my diary?" He said looking down at the diary in my other hand.

I pressed my wand on his chest and casted a lip sealing spell on him, before using a knockback jinx. As he got up onto his feet I heard running steps from one direction in the chamber, but I had to keep my eyes on Riddle. Potter showed up at the edge of my eyes, his attention on Riddle as he pulled out his wand.

"Is Malfoy okay?"

"He's very cold." I answered.

"Stupefy!" Potter said and a red jet of light went towards Riddle but he had jumped out of the way. "We can't let him open his mouth."

"Colloshoo!" The spell only got one of Riddles foot and he had cursed then. No!

"Silencio!" Potter shouted and just in time too, no sound was coming from Riddle.

"Potter, do something!" I shouted as I sent another stickfast hex on Riddle, and a babbling curse on him.

"Like what?! Stupefy!" Riddle had rolled out of the way.

"Here!" I threw the diary at him, while I kept sending curses or any spell to keep Riddle in place and to stop him from speaking.

"I don't have anything to destroy it!" He shouted over my shouts of spell.

"Blast it Potter, use fiendfyre! I know you can use it!"

"I can't completely control it." He complained.

"You're going to have to control it now! Colloostium!" Riddle almost dodged that! "Hurry up! Flipendo tria! He's avoiding my spells!"

Riddle was sent back his back hitting the pillar. This can just end with just the killing curse, but using that spell may not help. I could just end up killing Draco as well. What is taking Potter?!

"Stupefy!" I shouted sending a stunner at Riddle just as he got to his feet. It hit him on the chest. I walked towards Riddle by then to check if he was in fact unconscious. I was a foot away and his hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me off balance causing me to fall down.

"Destroy it already!" I used a body-bind on Riddle just as he was about to jump at me.

There was a wild look in Riddles eyes. I swallowed just as I felt his hand tightening on my ankle. He was shaking the spell off! Riddle got out off the spell and knocked me down his hands on my throat.

"You should be honored to be the first ever pureblood to die in my hands." He hissed at me.

"POTTER!" I shrieked out.

Riddles' finger pressed hard on my throat. I struggled trying to pry his fingers off and fighting to breath. I didn't know how long it was, but there were black spots forming in my vision. I gave up trying to get his hands off and weakly pressed my wand on his side. Please let this work, I haven't tried the knockback jinx wordlessly. I concentrated on the words, Flipendo tria, and I could still the feel pressure of Riddles hands. I was close to blacking out, when Riddles' hand suddenly left my throat. I gasped out coughing and taking in large gulps of air. I watched Riddle get to his feet swatting Fawkes away from him. Shakily I sat up using a featherlight charm wordlessly on Riddle and with his attention still on Fawkes I tackled him onto his back. With an oomph coming from him I pinned his hands down.

"You have no way to defeat me." Riddle said before a hiss started to come from him.

Panic came and since my hands were occupied. I gave Riddle a head butt just so he wouldn't finish whatever he was hissing. It worked if only for some seconds, but it gave me a massive head ache.

"DESTROY THE BLOODY DIARY ALREADY!" I shouted painfully.

Riddle once more started to hiss and I did not want to give him another head butt. One was good enough for me. I closed my eyes with what I had in mind and was I going to remove this particular memory. Seconds passed, and I felt a searing pain in my hands and face. I jumped away and watched Riddle scream as he burned away.

I took steps away from Riddle by then, and turned to where I knew Potter stood. Fiendfyre came out of his wand, and was in the form of a manticore. I stared at him, as the fire reflected on his glasses. His lips moved as if he saying a spell and the fiendfyre was extinguished. After that a gasp came out from Draco, and he sat up looking at Potter then at me.

"Where are we?" He voiced out, as he looked around the chamber.

"The Chamber of Secrets" I answered looking over at Potter who had the sorting hat in his hands.

Potter turned to me.

"We should get back to the castle. The Heir's gone."

"Riddle's gone?" Draco asked as he got to his feet.

"He is." Potter answered.

Potter gave me a look, before turning away and hissing. I don't know what Potter was saying but the mouth of Slytherin opened and the basilisk came out.

"Draco, close your eyes!" I said jamming my eyes shut. I hoped Draco did close his eyes, as I continued to hear Potter speaking in parseltongue.

"You two can open your eyes." Potter spoke up. "I asked her to close her eyes."

"Can't say that's comforting Potter, because she's suppose to follow the Heir of Slytherin. You're not the Heir." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"But I am a parselmouth."

"So you are" I said opening my eyes and raising them to the giant towering snake. Its eyes were closed at that moment. "What did you tell her?"

"That the heir is gone, but only for a while."

"What did she answer to that?"

"She's glad. She never liked him since he just orders her around without even bringing her a snack or a small meal for following his orders. She wasn't supposed to be used to kill any children who can use magic, but those that tried to get into the castle and harm the students."

"But she follows the Heirs orders. What if the heir comes back opening the chamber and unleashing her on his enemies?" Draco said.

Potter hissed to the basilisk, and it was a while as they both spoke in parseltongue. I noticed Draco was staring at me, and I stepped in his direction. Turning my head was painful.

"You have bruises on your neck." He said.

I was about to touch my neck, but decided against it. Riddle was strangling me earlier. I shouldn't be surprised if there were bruises.

"I'm fine." I answered grimacing as my throat felt sore maybe from being strangled or from shouting.

We turned to Potter by then as the basilisk lowered its head towards us opening its mouth. I took steps back and so did Draco. Potter sliced off three fangs from it using the sword of Gryffindor which he had pulled out from the hat and then he pulled out a vial from his robe pockets. He placed it under the basilisks' fangs. He was collecting the venom.

"Plan to sell those Potter?" Draco asked.

"Maybe to make a weapon" I said with difficulty.

Potter corked the vial before dropping it back into the pouch. "Why would I make a weapon out of this?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me that Potter?" I answered staring him dead in the eye, daring him to use legilimens on me.

We were like that unmoving. Staring or glaring at each other.

"What did the basilisk say?" Draco interrupted.

"That there's a way to change her allegiance." Potter answered. "But it would be difficult to accomplish"

"Because?"

"We need four representatives of each house to do that."

"Then it won't help, the Professors would wonder how you found that out, what will they think or everyone if they found out you're a parselmouth? They would want to kill the basilisk too." I answered turning on my heel. "Our business here is over we might as well head back. Say what you need to get the basilisk back in its sleeping quarters."

I heard steps behind me as I went in the direction of the entrance. There was a body outside the inner chambers, and I went over to see who it was. Lockhart.

"Why bother bringing him? He has no use. Mobilicorpus." I waved my wand over Lockhart and he was up in the air.

Potter shrugged without answering.

"Potter, I know you know how to get back." I said after using the same spell to reveal anything hidden by magic. It showed me two things hidden, one was near the slide.

He stared at me before he said looking at the wall. "Show us a way back?"

I met Draco's eyes then, he shook his head and I would have palmed my face. Potter can be, oblivious. Didn't he already come down her before?!

"In parselmouth, you idiot" Draco said to him.

Potter glared at Draco, but he did speak in parselmouth, and next to the entryway from the slide the wall moved aside to reveal a set of stairs. Fawkes had gone ahead of us flying up the stairs. We followed after and we were back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Lockhart was floating behind me and I didn't bother to be careful with his head bumping onto the walls.

Once we were outside the bathroom, we headed towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see us. I dropped Lockhart onto a bed by then. She didn't allow the three of us to leave, until she checked on us with a diagnostic spell. She healed the bruises on my neck, and handed me two potions one was a calming draught and the other would relieve my sore throat. She also gave Potter and Draco a calming draught.

After drinking the potion, the three of us were told to stay in the room. I sat on one of the empty beds, Draco took the one opposite me, and Potter sat on a chair. Minutes of silence passed with each of us lost in our own thoughts.

The doors to the Hospital Wing by then opened allowing Professor Snape, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entry with Dumbledore following. Narcissa rushed towards Draco and pulled him into a crushing hug. I could hear Draco muttering something under his breath; I think he said 'Mother, I'm fine.' I wasn't sure, but it was something along those lines.

It was amusing to see Draco flustered. I've never seen him flustered before. He was always composed in front of me. He never did show any irritating or condensing attitude with me. Always polite, and I realized then that how much did I really know of him? Probably nothing from the very start I only know he loves to fly, can duel, has the same birthday as me, but why did Riddle say he was lonely when he had two friends?

"Ms. Fawley, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore called us away to head inside Madam Pomfreys' office.

Me and Potter sat next to each other, while Dumbledore sat in front of us.

"It appears you have both saved Mr. Malfoy from dying within the chambers." Dumbledore said to us.

"Will he be expelled?" Potter asked.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No, he won't be expelled. He is more of a victim than the culprit. May I ask how did Mr. Malfoy end up in the chambers?"

"He was possessed by a diary." I said ahead of Potter, but not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "He had been writing in it, and slowly the dark item was draining him of his life."

"How were you able to go down there Harry? As I know the heir had taken Ms. Fawley and Mr. Malfoy down to the chambers."

Potter glanced at me, and I was thinking on the sound spell we used for enchanting the mirror.

"Erhm, I overheard Fawley, speaking to the two fifth years she befriended. They were talking about a spell to record sounds and how to replay them. I knew they placed the spells on a mirror in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I managed to overhear the keyword they used to replay the sound, it came out as a hiss but the entrance to the chamber opened."

Dumbledore seemed to accept his excuse.

"The Diary?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is gone" Potter answered.

Dumbledore was surprised, if his eyes widening for a fraction was any indication. "How so?"

"He used the sword of Gryffindor." I spoke up by then, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "Then he burned it."

"The diary was owned by Tom Marvolo Riddle." Potter continued.

Dumbledore nodded then, before he allowed us to leave. The Hospital Wing was looking for Draco's blond hair, but the room was empty of it. I left the hospital wing with Potter behind me. Professor McGonagall was outside the Hospital Wing telling us to head directly to the Great Hall. We did and it was a surprise to find the hall was filled, all of the four tables were filled, and everyone was in their pajamas. Some had turned in our direction, Sheila and Alistair got up to their feet and ran towards me. Sheila tackled me into a hug and Alistair pulled me squeezing me.

"We thought you were going to die!" Alistair said as he released me.

"They said the heir had you and Malfoy." Sheila added and I noticed her eyes were red. "You had me crying!"

"And that is a great feat in itself Ina. Sheila doesn't cry so easily."

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just stumbled on the new writings and well the heir was in control of Draco then."

"Come on." Sheila wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You should get something to eat. You look tired and pale."

Sheila led me over to my house table and had me sit down in between Neville and Parvati for the late feast. During the feast, Dumbledore had announced that the exams were cancelled and everyone hollered in glee. The fifth and seventh years weren't lucky though they had to sit for their owls and we had to wait a week before leaving. We left Hogwarts before the day of my birthday. Sheila and Alistair joined me in the compartment back. Cedric had entered later on, and then one other person I wasn't expecting.

"Excuse me" The blonde girl said "Can I join you?"

I stared at her for a while before I realized who she is.

"Sure, you can." I smiled at her. "You are?"

"Luna Lovegood" She answered entering and taking the sit next to me. "and you're Kellina Fawley."

"I am." I nodded. "You can call me Ina if you want." Luna nodded with a smile.

"So, Ina, plan to tell us what happened in the chambers?" Sheila said on my other side.

I had no choice but to tell them about what happened, from waking up, hexing and casting spells at Riddle, getting strangled, and I removed the last part after giving him a head butt and the one about Potter speaking in parselmouth.

"Blimey, Ina" Alistair shook his head. "You could have died."

"I could have also died when the basilisk was in the library." I shrugged. "I was lucky enough to remember about the mirror my brother gave me."

"Were you not afraid when Voldemort showed himself?" Luna asked.

"I was." I smiled wryly. "I froze. I didn't know what to do then. My mind had gone blank, but when he thanked me for causing Draco to end up in the chambers. I snapped out of it, my fear for Dracos' death was stronger than dying myself."

"He must be important to you." Luna said.

"He is my friend." I answered.

"Do you think we can get that dueling club up next year?" Cedric asked changing the subject. "It was a good idea, but with Lockhart leading it, everything was a disaster. Maybe we can ask our next Defense Professor to be the adviser, if he's any good. We can specify the years that can come for a specific day."

"Would that entail me learning to use the shield charm and the disarming charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Cedric, Alistair and Sheila said in unison.

"I'd like to join." Luna smiled.

Three pair of eyes turned to me.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Won't it be difficult to hold meetings? All of the houses would want to join. Even the Slytherins would want to join, but not everyone likes Slytherin because of their dark reputation. Some of them are like that because of the influence of family. Most of them are purebloods in that house."

"We'll open it to everyone." Cedric spoke up. "But someone I suppose will have to take that step to befriend a Slytherin. You're friends with Malfoy. You should ask him to join."

"I… I'm not really sure right now." I answered. "I haven't talked to him yet."

"Then, now is a good time." Alistair said grinning.

"He'll probably be with his housemates in one cart."

I heard our compartment door open with Draco outside. He looked at me. "Can I talk to you, Fawley?"

I was sad when he called me Fawley, but I still went out of the compartment. I suppose just because we saved him in the chambers doesn't mean we're friends again. We walked down the train away from the compartment I shared with Sheila and the others.

Draco stared at me then his eyes moved onto my jumper. "You still have that."

I was confused on what he was looking at. I looked down, and at the brooch. "Oh, well, I do love roses and the color green, although I doubt anyone knew that even you."

"I like green. My mother likes roses."

I nodded a coincidence then. "Thanks for the brooch. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Potter spoke to me earlier." Draco said.

"What did he say?" I said in disdain.

"Everything, him, polyjuicing as you and accusing my parents as death eaters or allied with you-know-who. I'm sorry for being angry at you, for not stopping Pansy from pushing you off the ledge, I was terrified. I thought you were going to die, it was a relief when I saw you grab onto the banister of the moving stair. I wanted to run down and help you up, but with the stairs changing I couldn't reach you. You were quick on using arresto momentum."

"I can't just expect for help to come right away." I shrugged. "I don't like being helpless, Draco."

"I'm sorry for what I said about not caring anymore. I thought the diaries hold on me would stop if I cut my ties with you. I was wrong. It got worse."

"It's alright." I smiled at him. "The diary is gone. You're free from its influence and you're alive."

"You almost died." Draco said softly. "When I saw those bruises on your neck, I wanted to do something. Just like when I wanted to speak to you when Professor Sprout brought you to the Hospital Wing, but I couldn't. I was too scared to know what you would tell me. After you looked at me, you were hurt. I knew you were it was easy to tell from your eyes. It was my fault and this is the same."

Draco wasn't looking at me anymore. He had his eyes on the floor and his hands were in fist. He regretted not being able to help me, but how far did that regret go? Still I was older (I think), and I understood him for his anger. I stepped towards him, and took both of his hands in mine. He looked up and met my eyes with his confused ones.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." I said. "Yes, I was hurt then. It hurt when you called me Fawley, it hurt when you stopped talking to me, it hurt when you avoided me, it hurt when you burned my letters when I was watching from my table, it also hurt when you said you didn't care about me anymore. I can't forget it, but I can forgive you for those times."

"You don't hate me?" Draco asked.

"There's something worst than being hated, Draco. Being indifferent in relation to someone, I was really hurt when you said you didn't care about me."

"Then, what do you think of me now?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I still think of you as my friend, but I wonder about that. You were polite to me all the time, sometimes you teased me, but…" I shook my head "it felt like I still wasn't your friend."

"You're the first person I've made friends with without my parents trying to help."

"Then don't hold back. Complain to me, tell me what's wrong." I said. "I won't use it against you. You'll find out I'm a good listener."

Draco nodded, before he pulled out something from his pocket and unshrunk a green journal. I took the journal, murmured the password before opening it. Yes, it was definitely mine my entries were a mix of Italian and French.

"Where did you get this Draco?" I asked.

"Potter gave it to me."

"Turned to an owl, Draco?" I said teasing him.

"It was one way to talk to you." Draco said looking away. "I wanted to talk to you before we reached the station."

I pulled Draco into a hug then squeezing him and letting go because he froze.

"You don't need an excuse to talk to me." I shook my head. "Friends don't need excuses to speak to their friend."

"Then—there's something else I have to tell you."

I glanced out the window to see we were nearing the station. "Draco, can you tell me some other time? I have something else to do."

"Like what?"

"Hex Potter for taking my journal for the second time"

With my journal in my left I casted the spell to trace Potter, the spell led me past my compartment about four or five compartments away. I pulled the door open almost all of the Weasleys except Percy, Hermione and Potter were there. Everyone turned to me surprised.

"Hullo" I smirked before I locked my eyes on Potter sending a hair growing charm at him then changing his hair to pink then fixing them into braids. "Thanks for giving me back my journal Potter." I sent a melofors at him before closing the compartment door, and before they could send a hex my way.

"Had a nice chat with Malfoy?" Sheila asked as I entered the compartment.

I nodded. "He's not angry anymore, and I got back my journal." I lifted it to her. "Shame too, I have to burn it now."

"Why?" Luna asked. "You just got it back."

"The contents are rather confidential, Luna, someone may have read it, translated it or even copied the entire book. I'm not taking a chance. I'll have to replace it." I shrugged. "I do have time this summer to replace it, and maybe have my brother place some wards on it."

If I can rewrite it, I still have animagus training with Haruka, but I would need to work on my summer homework first before anything else. It's a plus to leave Hogwarts before the end of June, more time to get some things done.

"When is your birthday, Ina?"

I turned to Luna. "Oh, it's on June 7."

"That's tomorrow!" Sheila shouted before grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me "And you're only telling us now?!"

"Well, you guys didn't know last year, what's the difference now?" My birthday is the same as Dracos'. I should go to Diagon Alley later to look for a gift or I—

I yelped as someone had flicked me on the forehead.

"Pay attention when were talking to you." Sheila said with narrowed eyes. "You can think on whatever you're thinking on later. We're already here."

I trailed after them out of the train to grab my trunk and Skye's cage. I was just headed to the floo when someone had grabbed my shoulder. I jumped, turned around and slapped the hand away, and the owner of the hand was Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AS WELL! Review if you wish. Until the next update! ~burst-enna**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A short chapter since they left Hogwarts earlier than expected. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, just the OCs.**

* * *

I swallowed as I realized who it was, oh, no! Deus and Sally told me to never be rude to the lords and the lady of the other families.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed a bit. "I didn't... I... I have no excuse for my actions earlier Mrs. Malfoy please accept my apology for being rude to you."

Through the noise around us, I heard her chuckle and she had a neutral smile on her.

"It's alright, Ms. Fawley, it seems my son was not able to inform you."

I blinked at her, what did she mean?

"Tell me what?" I wondered.

"You see we have sent an invitation for you to stay at the manor." She answered. "Your parents had agreed to have you stay with us for a week."

"They did?" Why didn't they owl me? "Excuse me for a bit Mrs. Malfoy." I said before I walked a distance from her and called Ymir.

"Ymir, please find out from Exxion or my parents if they did in fact agree to allow me to stay with the Malfoys for a week."

Ymir left after a crack, and I stood there for a while waiting until our house elf showed up again.

"They had agreed on your stay with the Malfoys, miss." Ymir told me.

"Thank you, Ymir. Don't go watching Potter this summer it's best if you leave him alone." I nodded to him as he left and I turned walking towards Mrs. Malfoy with Draco next to her. "I apologize for making you wait. I had to confirm it with my parents."

"I understand, Kellina" Narcissa nodded "May I call you that?"

"It is fine with me." I answered.

Narcissa had shrunk my trunk for me and my empty owl cage. I had Skye come out of his cage and allowed him to fly off. He'll know where I'll be.

"Wonderful, then shall we go?" Narcissa said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and waited for the pull I always felt in terms of side-along apparition. After I took a whiff of the white flower oil I had in the vial, I looked up at the gates in front of me. Pass the black metal gates; there was a green front lawn with two rows of bush hedges arranged like a fence. I wouldn't pass it off that there are some hidden enchantments on the hedges. The manor I was looking at was normal it was a two floor manor, and was made of wood, but I could see bricks at the side.

"Shall we?" Narcissa said her hand brushed my shoulder before, she pushed the gates open.

I thought she would walk pass them, but then I was a guest here for a week. I walked in step with Draco towards their front door and as we passed the gates I heard them close back. Not allowing anyone else entry unless they were keyed in or allowed by the family entry.

At the entry hall of the manor, it was as large as the entrance hall at Hogwarts and simple but it gave off a vibe of elegance as well. On the first floor there were four hallways leading into the entrance hall, and up on the stairs landing were two side hallways. One great chandelier lit the hall reflecting the light onto the crystals in the middle of it. There were also some lights by the entrance of the corridors. The floor was made of dark wood of which variety I had no clue, but it was polished like the banister of the stairs, off the side to the corridors it was covered with forest green carpet.

"Draco, go unpack while I show Kellina to her room." Narcissa said

I followed her up the stairs heading to the left side hallway. The floor was covered with the same forest green carpet I had seen earlier. On my right were ceiling high windows, the decoration in between windows altering having curtains and without any on the other side were land portraits or portraits of an ancestor. We stopped on the fifth door from the entrance hall, and entered the room.

The room was twice as large as my room. The room had royal blue walls and seemed divided. A bed with silver sheets was on the right side of the room towards the back near the windows with curtains pulled opened allowing light from the outside to come through the glass, a door to the bathroom at the side and a desk near the door to the room, on the left side was a sofa and armchair near the fireplace on wall with a clock above it, a table a candle stand above it.

"I'll leave you to get settled." Narcissa said. "Our house elf will come to show you the way to our dining hall."

The room was too large for my taste, but I can't really complain since I am only a guest. The room was enough for me to use as an apartment, I can imagine dividing the room into areas for use. I checked the side door, to find it was a walk-in closet and bathroom at the same time. I pulled out my shrunk trunk out and enlarged it, leaving it near the desk. I went over to the windows to find it was facing the front of the manor, and then I tried the bed lying down on it. It was soft and bouncy as my bed. I got back up to a sitting position wondering if I should change my clothes and look smart for dinner. Not like my current clothing wasn't smart looking, I wore a closed collared white blouse with a ruffled front and puffy sleeves, a plaid white and black skirt together with slip-ons. I'll leave it as that; I'm not one to wear robes, unless needed. It was dinner, but I am staying with a different family not my own. Ha, I wished they owled me on staying with the Malfoys ahead of time, I could have prepared. The only event I've gone to representing our family was that ministry party, and I had to be on my best behavior. Greeting everyone they introduced me to with a curtsey or a bow of acknowledgement. It was tiring to keep a polite smile on my face all the time and what do you know I'll be practicing that here.

A house elf then popped in the room while I was trying a charm that would allow the light on the tip of my wand to float and allow me to control where it goes or to multiply it.

"I am Nilly, Ms. Fawley, I am here to tell you dinner is ready."

"Call me Kellina, please, I am only a guest." I said to the house elf.

"I cannot do that." Nilly squeaked in answer "Mistress and Master would not allow it"

"Then, only when I am alone, call me Kellina, please?"

"As the guest wishes" She said "Allow me to lead you to the dining room."

I nodded and followed her out of the room, down the stairs to one of the four hallways at the entrance hall. The hallways were pretty much the same only this one had side lamps for light. The window showed the backyard of the manor, it was already dark out but I could see a shadow of trees, and bushes as we passed by windows. The house elf by then stopped in front of a double door. She indicated that it was the dining room and as she left with a crack I pushed one of the doors open.

I entered the dining room, it had one long wooden table at the middle a chandelier lighting the room along with the side lamps on the side of the room. There were no windows, but there were two doors at the back of the room. Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table, with Narcissa Malfoy to his left and Draco in front of Narcissa. Thanks to pureblood manners or etiquette, I bowed to Lucius before I headed to the side Draco sat by, but not directly taking the sit next to Draco one seat away from him.

"Glad to have you join us, Kellina." Narcissa said to me.

Not like I have a bloody choice. It's the first time I even sat with anyone aside from my family in a long table like this, and this place is unfamiliar territory.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I would not be here if it were not for your invitation to stay." I answered pulling up the side of my lips into a polite smile.

The food by then appeared in front of us, appetizer first before the main course. I pulled on the napkin on the table placing it on my lap before I grabbed the smallest of spoons for the soup. From there we continued onto the main course, Narcissa and Lucius having a light chat, which I for one am not interested in since it seemed they were talking on the Wizengamot. They're not allied with Voldemort anyway. Once dinner was over I was invited by Narcissa to go to the sitting room, which seemed to be on the other side of the manor.

The sitting room had a fireplace in it, a floo I assume. The walls were of brown wood, and the carpet was a rich maroon, a chandelier hanging above the coffee table in between the two sofas facing each other and two armchairs beside each other facing the fireplace. There were two landscape portraits and large vases decorating the room.

Narcissa sat on the sofa and I took the one opposite hers. A tray of tea by then appeared in the middle of the coffee table, Narcissa had waved her wand and the teapot started pouring tea onto the two cups, then hovered placing itself in front where we sat closest.

"I hope you are not affronted that your parents had not informed you of your stay here." Narcissa said taking a sip from her cup of tea, her red lipstick staining the rim.

Occlumency has it uses. A reason I am not blowing up is because of the wall I have made to suppress the emotions I was feeling of just being thrown into a situation like this.

"They believe me to be wise enough on confirming such invitations." I answered. "If I may ask, why did you invite me to your residence?"

"As I understand, your birthday is the same as my son."

I nodded to her, as I took the cup of tea and took a whiff, I could tell the smell of Jasmine. Being taught pureblood etiquette, it would be rude not to sip when I had taken the cup.

"This is my sons wish to have you stay here, although he wished it was longer, but it seems your parents are rather strict. They could only allow a week. Also, your parents had agreed to celebrate your birthday along with our son here in the manor. They will be coming here tomorrow for the party."

"Party?" I said.

My birthdays at the Fawleys' never included a party, that didn't include last year.

"Yes." Narcissa gave a delighted smile. "A formal party, most of Draco's birthdays had been celebrated as such. I believe your family has been more private with yours?"

"There had been an incident." I answered that being I'm supposed to be twenty something not a bloody twelve or thirteen year old girl.

Narcissa nodded. "The celebration will be a joint one. Your mother was thrilled enough to help with the invitations. She had invited your relatives living close by, and will also be showing up for tomorrow."

Great, just great, I would have to wear dress robes again, who did they even include in the invitation? I've never met any of our relatives before!

"What do you think of my son, Kellina?" Narcissa asked me.

"He is polite." I gave a safe answer, but not the one she was looking for. "Polite enough, sometimes I wonder if I am his friend or not with the politeness he shows me."

"Has he told you, you are his first friend outside of our influence?"

"Yes, he has told me that." I nodded smiling a bit, but my question echoed in my head, if I really do know Draco. "Draco, he's not an open person is he?" I asked.

Narcissa smiled shaking her head. "No. He has been difficult at a young age he has taken to flying well, and would do stunts causing the house elves worry and heart attacks. He would also lock himself in his room or the library reading books on magical theory; if he is not in his room or the library he would try to brew a potion. It was rather difficult for him to become friends with Pansy and Blaise when we arranged a play date for him. He preferred to brew a potion or read a book. He kept saying 'I do not want to be disturbed', especially when he would be brewing."

At least he wasn't subjected learning to duel, two languages, history, magic theory and spells by his parents and brother.

"If he's still polite then he is still unsure how to act around you. It just means he wouldn't want to lose you, but then a problem rose during the holidays. Draco would not tell me or his father even our house elf Dobby why he was always in a bad mood. Dobby is Dracos' favorite of all our house elves. He earned himself punishment from Lucius for a tantrum he threw." Narcissa chuckled recalling that memory. "His first ever tantrum"

I chatted with Narcissa for a while longer before I excused myself to get to bed. I thought she would bore me, since she was… well she was one of the school governors, but it was a surprise to know she owned a jewelry store and an apothecary as well. I was glad to know she wasn't simply the wife of Lucius Malfoy and a school governor. She's independent on her own, and I bow down to women who are like that. They can stand up for themselves financially, but what about her beliefs? Now, I'm just curious. There are Potter and Draco's actions and the belief of the Malfoys. I never did get to ask Draco what he thought on pureblood supremacy. A week is a short time, but I suppose I can make it work.

The morning on the next day, my birthday and Draco's, I woke up the usual time. I started on some meditating, followed by some spell work—like how fast I could follow up a spell with another and with how many spells I could already use wordlessly there was a hand full, I have the hovering charm, levitation charm, silencing charm, knock back jinx, melofors, softening charm and the sleeping spell. I need to work on the shield charm, disarming charm, a stunner, probably the disillusionment charm as well (the last one I'm not really sure about); some spells as I read won't work wordlessly. I suppose I'll have to see which of those spells are. By the time Nilly popped in the room, I had just left the bathroom in fresh clothes.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room, Kellina." Then she popped away. I grabbed my wand on the bed before I left the room.

I entered the dining room to find Narcissa and Draco inside.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Malfoy." I nodded to Narcissa.

"And to you as well, Kellina, Happy Birthday." Narcissa answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." I nodded with a polite smile before I turned to Draco greeting him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday" Draco said with his eyes on his porridge, and there were red tints on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Draco." I said.

Once I was done eating breakfast, and just excused myself, Mrs. Malfoy spoke up.

"The party will be at start at six but you and Draco will be entering thirty minutes later. Your mother will arrive here before lunch so you can fetch your dress robes. She will help you with your appearance for the party. I will have one of our house elves find you when she has arrived."

I nodded as I left the dining room with Draco.

"Do you want to go fly?" I asked. "I would love to see your home, but we don't have much time today because of the party."

"I don't mind." Draco nodded. "Do you want to play a game of seeker?"

"If that is what you want, and at least I'll understand what you like about being a seeker." I answered.

"Ina! Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Sally said as she came through the floo of the sitting room, pulling me into a squeezing hug. "Oh, I can't wait for the party. You'll finally get to meet some of your cousins and uncles and aunts."

"Mother" I said through gritted teeth. I do not need to be cuddled in front of Narcissa and Draco.

"Hello, Narcissa" Sally smiled at her then she turned to Draco "and you must be Draco, Kellina has mentioned sharing a compartment with you during your first year. Has my daughter been giving you the pastries I made?"

Draco sent me an inquiring look then. Shoot. "Mother, come on, don't we have to fetch my dress robes? I also have other things to do at Diagon." I said.

"Oh alright." Sally nodded before she turned to Naricssa. "We'll be back by mid-afternoon."

We arrived in diagon via floo, and I was herded once again to Madam Malkins. We went around the shop choosing dress robes that were already ready, and were enchanted to fit. Sally chose one dress robe after another and it was either pink or red. I did not like pink and I do not want to wear red that being my house color.

"Mother, I hate pink." I said to Sally. "Just any color except pink or red."

Eventually I chose dress robes in the color of silver and a hue of blue. I guess it was silver blue. As for the design I decided to go with a simple one, round collared, it was a dress robe that had sleeves, but I had those removed, and it was a flowing dress that reached just inches above my ankles. Sally approved of my choice, aside from that she'll be fixing my make-up and hair anyway and at the same time telling me what suits me better and the spells she used. No worries. After dress robes we went to the leaky cauldron to have lunch. Then I would have some time to find a gift for give Draco. Last time, I just handed him Sally's pastries, now I want to find him a good present. There was nothing I can find that he would like, it was only when we bypassed an apothecary. Sally wasn't sure on my choice of gift and tried to persuade me to find another gift, but I already made up my mind.

Once we were back at the manor, Sally had pushed me straight into the bathroom in the room I was using. It was just like during the party for at ministry. She had me wear earrings, and she fixed my hair in an up do some strands of my hair were curled framing my face, and there was the make-up I always hated. At least she allowed me to choose which scent I wanted on, besides I can changed the smell to what I wanted with a spell.

Sally was just placing her make-up on when a knock came on the door, there were thirty minutes left before we had to go to the hall. I opened the door and was engulfed into a hug by Exxion, not to mention he was carrying me in his arms as he hugged me.

"Put me down!" I shouted right into his ear.

A deep voice laughed behind Exxion, Deus entered the room and closed it as well as Exxion allowed me to stand on the floor.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" Exxion said a pout on him.

"My younger brother you mean?" I said crossing my arms. "Yes, I do believe I can since I am really older than you."

Deus went to me, kneeling in front of me and pulling me into a hug. "Happy Birthday, sweetie" He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Why did you guys plan this?" I asked them.

"So you two can meet your relatives." Deus answered.

"I thought Exxion had already met them?"

"No." Exxion shook his head. "When you disappeared all those years ago, our parents decided not to have open parties that included our relatives, your disappearance had spread like wildfire. The ministry tried to control it, but the press was rather persistent in knowing what happened and during my first birthday party the press came asking about you, that day well…"

"From then on, we decided to keep Exxions' birthday celebration with the three of us and only allow his friends over." Deus continued.

"Good to know you grew the last I saw you." Exxion added standing next to me with his hand above me measuring my height which was just onto his shoulder "You were half as tall as me and I'm five feet and nine inches."

"It means the milk I drink every morning and night is helping." I smiled.

"Don't want to be a midget, sister?" Exxion grinned.

"Don't worry, Ina, you're brother was worried he wouldn't grow when his friends were inches taller than him."

"Father!" Exxion sputtered, and I laughed. Father was always on my side.

Deus and Exxion by then handed me their gifts for me. Exxions gift I didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be a box. As for Deus, well it was obviously a broom, when I came home last year he gave me the latest broom that being the nimbus 2001, wonder if it's a Firebolt. Sally had given me hers earlier, but I planned to open them later.

Once Sally was ready, I walked with them out of the room, they went ahead inside the function hall, and Nilly had me enter a sitting room. Draco was inside wearing navy blue dress robes and he was seated on one of the armchairs. He had turned to the door when I entered and he stared at me.

"Hi, Draco" I said smiling as I took the armchair next to him. "You look great in your dress robes. It brings out the blue hues in your eyes, did you know that?"

"I've always known. Your dress robes aren't eye-catching."

"That's the plan Draco" I grinned at him, I did choose them because they were simple and I prefer to be simple than extravagant.

"Your eyes are already doing that job." Draco added.

"Thank you for the compliment, Draco." I answered. "Can I suggest you to not apply any gel or hair product that will push your hair back?"

"Why?"

"You look better with fringes, and it frames you face better allowing your cheekbones to show. Don't cut them too short though."

Tom Felton did look better without gel, ha, it was dream to meet Tom Felton, not Draco Malfoy. I guess this is as good as a wish granted in some strange way.

One of their house elves by then showed up telling us our guests were ready to receive us. With a shared look with Draco, we went to the function hall with the guests clapping as we entered. Later on, Sally and Deus pulled me along with them. I was greeted by my aunts and uncles staying over France or Italy there were also some living in Bulgaria and Spain. I've met our cousins, it was either they were as old as Exxion or younger. It was also a surprise to be related to Delacours, but the Delacours as I've read were a big branched family and I wasn't even sure if this were the Delacours that were Fleurs' parents. It was interesting to meet them, I finally got to use Italian and French since most of our relatives had relocated there. It was exhilarating to speak to them I didn't get the vibe of hidden agendas with them, unlike the other purebloods present.

After speaking to our relatives, some of the purebloods had approached me congratulating me on my birthday and saying such a coincidence to have the same birthday as the Malfoys' son. I gave a polite smile and accepted their congratulations. At least the daughters and sons present weren't all fake.

"Happy Birthday, Kellina, if you'll allow me to call you that." A blonde girl with brown eyes said, as I recall she is in my year and a Slytherin "Daphne Greengrass" beside her stood a brunette "and this is my sister Astoria Greengrass also in Slytherin."

"Thank you Daphne and pleasure to meet you two" I gave them a small smile. "I hope this may be the start of our acquaintances and I hope our houses won't affect that as well."

Daphne smiled "I hope not. I think it would be refreshing to know someone outside of the house I am in. It can be tiresome to listen to Pansy's complaints on you or about rumors."

I laughed. "I didn't realize Parkinson has a great dislike for me."

"Well, as Pansy keeps complaining, she doesn't know what's so special about you because Draco seems to be comfortable around you."

"Does she have an infatuation with Draco?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it does seem like that." Daphne shook her head. "She must think your competition."

"Hello, Fawley" Parkinson said flatly as she showed up next to Daphne.

"Hello, Pansy, enjoying yourself?" I asked her politely. She had a scowl on her and didn't answer my question as she stomped away pulling Daphne with her. Ah, I suppose she prefers to speak to Daphne, and Astoria followed hot on their tail.

I went around the hall accepting greetings, and it was a surprise to see Sirius Black there and Harry Potter. The both of them didn't seem to be having a good time, and the dress robes they were wearing seemed to be suffocating for them.

"Here she is one of the birthday celebrants!" Sirius said smiling with his teeth out. "Happy Birthday, Kellina!"

"Happy Birthday" Potter said next to him.

"Thank you." I nodded to them.

"Now, it's alright not to be formal with me." Sirius said. "Just think of when we were at the Ministry party."

"Sorry, Sirius" I said allowing the mask I wore to crack a bit. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, well, my cousin, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black went to my place and invited me over. I didn't have a say on it though. She has Black blood in her so she's a force to be reckoned with when she wants something done."

"I can imagine." I said smiling. "I can't wait for the day to end."

"You and me both" Sirius roared in laughter. "Still you should enjoy it this is in celebration of your birthday."

"Some celebrations don't need to be this extravagant, if it were me." I said. "I prefer a small celebration with the ones I love."

"Yes, I agree with that." Sirius said, before he clapped Potter's back. "Right, Harry? You've been too quiet. I've been talking with your housemate you haven't exchanged any words with her."

"It's alright Sirius. I don't mind. Even if we are housemates, we don't really get along."

"I thought for sure after the last time I saw you, you two would be. Did my godson do something to irritate you?"

"If you'll excuse me, Sirius, I think I saw someone I know just now." I said leaving them and heading over to Exxion and Haruka.

"Ina, Happy Birthday." Haruka said smiling at me. "You look wonderful in your dress robes, it brings more attention to your face especially your eyes. Has anyone else told you that?"

"Someone has." Draco.

"So, have you been continuing your meditation?" Haruka asked. "Meditation as you've noticed has some benefit to using magic. It helps you with your focus. I've heard from Exxion that you've been looking into non-verbal magic, any progress?"

I happily told Haruka of my use of non-verbals, if it weren't for the meditation I keep doing every morning and night I would probably have trouble in accomplishing non-verbal spells. Although they are only a number of spells, it's a start, and maybe learning the tripping jinx won't be so bad. The party went by as I spoke with Haruka speaking to her about the rest of my training. We've settled on continuing on August since she said Exxion had come up with a plan for me for the whole month of July. Whatever it is, it would probably be tiring.

"Don't skip on your spell work, sister. You still have a lot of things to learn, do finish your summer homework. You won't have time for it on July or August." Exxion told me before he left via the floo with Sally and Deus.

I woke up the next day, I meditated but I didn't do any spell work. Noticing the pile of gifts next to the desk in the room I decided to open them. The gifts I received were mostly clothes, some jewelry and hair ornaments. From Deus as I thought a Firebolt, a hair clip from Sally and glasses from Exxion, there was a note placed in the box of the glasses.

 _For things hidden by the naked eye_

Maybe I should keep this in hand at all times, like my wand. I was folding the clothes on the bed when Nilly popped in telling me breakfast was ready. I was just finishing placing the gifts away when a knock came on the door. I called out for the person to enter. I looked over my shoulder to find Draco there.

"Good Morning" He said.

"Morning" I said "Just a second"

I grabbed one box that contained a jewelry set on the bed before I went over to my trunk and stashed it in one of the magically expanded pockets. Closing the trunk I grabbed the glasses hooking them by the collar of my top and left the Firebolt on top of my bed.

"Is that a Firebolt?" Draco asked his eyes widening.

"Don't worry your eyes aren't deceiving you." I grinned at him. "My father is a broom collector. He goes off buying the latest broom once it's out. I think he'd even go out of the country buying the latest broom there."

"Can I—"

"How about we go have breakfast first before we try it?" I asked him smiling. "I'm famished after opening all of those gifts."

"Okay." Draco nodded.

Before we left the room my gaze fell on the desk, I grabbed the small box on the desk in the room. "Catch" I called out throwing it at Draco who caught it with no trouble. "I forgot to hand it to you yesterday. I guess you weren't kidding on being a good seeker."

"Oh ye of little faith" Draco said shaking his head. "I don't joke around about being good at something, I am better at you in being a seeker."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you'd love gloating that and breakfast sounds about good right now." I replied going outside of the room I didn't have to look to know Draco was scowling that moment.

We entered the dining room to find Narcissa there, no Lucius. Narcissa turned to us smiling. After exchanging greetings, I went about grabbing some toast, jam, and milk. We ate in a peaceful silence before Narcissa stood up.

"I will be by the gardens." Narcissa said. "If you need me"

"Can you show me around?" I asked Draco once we were done eating breakfast. "This place is large I feel like I'm going to get lost in here."

"Just like Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"No, Hogwarts is larger and full of secrets, and we don't know every nook in that castle." I answered.

We went about the manor, he showed me their vast garden, I think their property covers a large part of the garden, and maybe even the forest. They had a part of the garden growing potion ingredients and there was a part where it was mostly flowers, and there were some peacocks there as well. They seemed to be magical creatures because there are no peacocks that are white alone. There's the library, the same size as our library and they had some books on the Dark Arts. Can't say it's bad we also have some at the house. They had two different function rooms one was to be used for the party. They also had four sitting rooms, an owlery where they have three owls for each of them and that excluded Skye.

"Do you have a potions lab?" I asked.

"We do." Draco nodded. "But I don't think you'll see anything special in there."

"Your mother mentioned that it's either your reading or brewing."

Dracos' cheeks turned red and seemed to mutter to himself "Not always, mother talks too much"

"I think mothers are always like that. She was actually glad you had a tantrum during the holidays." I chuckled. "You didn't seem to get along with Parkinson and Zabini before."

"Mother and Father wished for me to be friends with them for relations purposes. I knew our families were quite well known in respect to finances. I first met them on my eighth birthday, the only reason I got along with Blaise is because he at least had a brain not to always follow his mother and Pansy she was irritating then, kept sticking to me like a leach. I only decided to be friends with her when she admitted her mother was pushing her to catch my attention." Draco shook his head "I told her I won't ever be interested in her no matter how much she tries to get my attention. I was already keeping my nose to the books and on potions then."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you so invested in reading and brewing when you were younger?" I asked. "I've been subjected to learning two languages, history, magical theory and dueling since I was nine and my brother still has me learning spells and reading ahead because they want me to be self sufficient."

"It's the same for me, but it's for future purposes as well."

"Draco" I said meeting his eyes, they were clouded and guarded. "You're not alone you know. Want to check how fast the Firebolt goes?"

We took turns in flying my broom, until we were called to have lunch. For the rest of the afternoon, we spent that on dueling even so much as going out of the function hall and running down the corridor. It was thrilling, just having fun and not having anything to worry about. Although we did get told off by Narcissa not to go running about in the corridor, one or two of the portraits had shouted at us. In the evening, after dinner, I went to my room to at least start on one of our summer homework.

On my fourth day of stay, Draco had me follow him towards the forest. I didn't know what was in there but I did wear the glasses Exxion gave me and I had my wand, it's like a rule for me now, ALWAYS have your wand with you at all times. I followed him into the forest it wasn't dark as some of the sunlight passed through the leaves, but that didn't stop me from jumping as I heard a rustle by the bushes.

Draco chuckled at me for my unease. "Relax nothing's going to hurt you in here. It's included in the wards of my home. Well, I know you'll be able to defend yourself if someone would try to hurt you."

Right, I shouldn't be thinking we would be in danger, and I shook my head to stop myself from thinking too much. Over thinking won't help me.

We stopped as we reached a clearing and there was a lake or a simple pool of water. Draco went near the shore, and I followed after.

"A pond?" I said next to him, glancing at him from the side.

His eyes were on the surface of the water, I followed his gaze. I blinked a number of times wondering if it was just the trick of the light or something, but the reflection of ourselves remained the same, or rather the future version of ourselves. The Draco in the reflection looked like the seventeen year old Draco in the Deathly Hallows. As for me my hair was longer, it was past my elbows, my eyes were the same color of blue but I lost some chubbiness of my cheeks, and I was just an inch shorter than Draco in the reflection.

Dracos' reflection in the lake by then turned to me, and I had to look at Draco.

"Is the lake showing how we'll look like in the future?" I asked, or is it showing the age of our minds?

"Something like that" He continued to stare at me, something passed in his eyes by then before it was masked. "I've mentioned it to Mother and Father, but they said that there isn't a pool of water here."

"Do you think it's just an illusion?"

"Who knows" Draco shrugged. "Pansy and Blaise can't see it. They think I was seeing things when I tried to show it to them, it's a relief to know that you can see it as well."

"From what you're saying seeing your future self doesn't seem to fascinate you."

"You don't seem surprised by your reflection. I was surprised the first I saw my reflection."

I turned my back on him and looked around, just not at him. "I suppose I'm still not used to seeing my reflection."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head, no. It's not that I'm not used to my reflection. I still have trouble accepting the truth.

"A personal matter" I said over my shoulder "Shall we head back? I want to borrow a book on Potions from your library."

"You can just ask me for help." Draco said as he walked in step with me. "Potions is one of my favorite and best subjects."

"Because Professor Snape favors his house" I added amused.

"No, because I am competent in that subject unlike Potter, he doesn't have any appreciation for the art."

At the mention of Potter there's a tone of disdain in Dracos' voice, he did mention he had spoken to Potter before but he didn't elaborate when that was or what they even talked about.

"Not to mention you have been brewing at a younger age." I said thoughtfully. "Which electives are you taking the following term?"

"Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes"

"Oh!" I beamed. "I also chose ancient runes."

"What's the other you took?"

"Care for Magical Creatures" I answered.

Draco scoffed. "You're better off taking a different one. I believe the following lessons won't be as exciting as the first."

"Well, I have a reason for taking care for magical creatures. Don't you want to see the creatures we would be studying?"

"I would rather not." He said his eyebrows meeting as he scowled.

I wonder "I think I would want to see a hippogriff up close." I said. "They're particularly prideful as I've read."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Draco said crossly. "Better to stay away from them."

"Why?"

"Because you can get injured"

"That only happens if you're not listening to warnings, and allowing your bighead to get to you."

"I do not have a bighead."

"Oh, sorry, you're right. I suppose its big ego then?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're finally showing your colors aren't you?"

"I'm just lowering a bit of my mask, since you're finally loosening up with me. You were always polite with me. It's difficult to be open with someone who's polite with you." I said right in his face. "Politeness is like a boundary with intimacy."

Draco blinked at me, I wondered if he was even affected by my invasion of his personal space. Maybe not, it's better if he gets—and he took a step closer to me almost making me step back.

"And bit by bit it will be gone."

"No." I shook my head. "There are three masks a person wears. One of them is your every day mask, the second you show to only those your truly trust and the last one you never show it to anyone, that one hides your darkest of thoughts." I said stepping away. "You just change which mask you use."

We had a staring contest for a while before he blew a raspberry at me, before he ran ahead and away from the pond.

"Eugh! Draco! That is gross." I shouted running after him.

I didn't see Draco later in the afternoon on my second to last day of stay in the manor. I've gotten used to the manor, even speaking to some of the portraits, they weren't interested to speak to me at first but when they found out I was a pureblood they went on asking me a number of questions about me. I went around the manor searching for Draco I even checked Lucius study if he was there.

"And what garners your visit to my study, Ms. Fawley?" Lucius asked.

"I'm looking for Draco, sir." I answered.

"Do you not always spend most of your time with my son in the afternoon?"

"I do, sir, but I have no clue as to where he is this moment."

"Using the tracing spell will lessen your time in searching for him."

"We are not allowed to use magic outside of school." I answered.

Lucius gave me a knowing smile. "That did not stop you from your daily spell work in the mornings."

Do they have eyes in the room, or did one of his house elves tell him that, only a house elf has ever seen me with my spell work in the mornings when they call me for meals.

"It was so I can get better at casting the spells I had trouble with, sir." I said.

"Of course" Lucius nodded "You seem to be special to my son, Ms. Fawley, he seldom requests for his friends to stay over our home. He has never invited his two friends over, I assume you know them?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

"Ms. Fawley please see to it that none of you actions cause us to witness our son to act not befitting him as a Malfoy."

"I will try, sir, but Draco is not yet an adult and neither am I. We at least have the right to throw tantrums once in a while since once we grow older all of it would have to be hidden behind a mask. You do not need worry for Draco. As a Malfoy he can handle himself, as my own family agrees that I am old enough to handle myself."

"I have heard you have not been on your best behavior in Hogwarts."

"Even I am not saved from my own trepidations, sir. It is only with one person do I have disagreements with since he continues to act without the thought of consequences."

"Much like the Gryffindors you are, rushing in without thinking."

"I cannot excuse myself of that since I am a Gryffindor and sometimes immediate action comes into play."

Lucius by then nodded intending for me to leave then, but this is my chance to know what he thinks.

"Sir, if I may ask you a question."

He merely raised an eyebrow, but it was enough of an answer.

"It's a personal one."

"Speak"

"What do you think of muggleborns?"

I left Lucius study once I heard his answer and went on in search of Narcissa it would be a good idea to know which side of the war they will be just in case. Narcissa was in the sitting room reading and drinking tea.

"Mrs. Malfoy" I said standing by the armchair she sat on.

Narcissa lowered the book in her hands. "Yes, Kellina, are you looking for Draco?"

"No." I shook my head. "I would like to ask you a question. It is a personal one."

"Ask your question"

"What do you think of muggleborns?"

If Narcissa was surprised she didn't show it, same like her husband. Her eyes didn't widen, but there was a flash in her eyes. Their faces remained impassive as I asked them that question. Narcissa closed the book and left it on her laps.

"Muggleborns, I suppose it is good that there are additional witches and wizards to our community because of them. Yet I wish they understood our stand as purebloods and the traditions we uphold in the wizarding world. Simply because they are introduced to our community does not mean they have to go about ignoring the history and customs of our world."

Almost the same as Lucius answer, only difference is their use of words.

"Do you believe them to be inferior?

"Of course not" Narcissa shook her head. "What brought this on, Kellina?"

"Just wondering" I smiled back. "Not everyone has the same views after all even our own definitions differ with one another."

"I see." Narcissas' voice was laced with caution.

"I leave you to continue your reading Mrs. Malfoy." I said standing up. "Thank you for answering my question."

If I'm going by their answers, then Draco may also have the same belief or does he? His actions and voice in regards to Potter makes me wonder about him.

I didn't search for Draco anymore thinking that he's probably brewing or sleeping. I went back to the forest alone. I was back in the clearing and casting the detection spell, there were no humans or even magical creatures in a given distance. I can't be too sure though. The pool of water was still there. The same image of my older self as I looked at the water, only the clothes reflected were the ones I was wearing. Plain white shorts that appeared to be a skirt from the front that reached just above my knees, cream loose long sleeve top with puffy sleeves, and black trainers. I kneeled by the shore, and tapped my reflection on the surface of the water. There were ripples, but nothing seemed to—no, my hands weren't wet. I dipped my hand into the water, I could feel the coldness of the water, but when I tried to scoop the water it passed through my hand. I dipped my hand to try to see how deep the pool was, and as I did that I was pulled in.

I thrashed at first and tried to swim up, but I was going nowhere. With the idea that I was underwater, I shouldn't be able to breath, but to my surprise I could. I was floating in the water or pseudo water and my hair floated about if you were underwater. I twisted around hoping that there were no creatures with me, but suddenly I heard a melody. The same melody I heard in that memory of the veil when I was younger and the one Fawkes had sang. I tried to pinpoint the source of the melody, it was soothing and I felt drawn to it. I looked above me and then the direction I could hear it. I should be thinking of a way to get out of this, not go about getting myself lost in whatever this is. Still I wasn't moving as I tried to swim up, so it was in the direction of the melody then.

The melody became louder, and then there a phoenix in blue and black feathers appeared flying around me. Eventually it was flapping its wings in front of me. I slowly raised my hand to it and touched its beak. It had only been a brush and I felt my head suddenly ached like something exploded in my head. Everything turned black.

 _"_ _Sister!" I heard from behind me before I felt someone tackle me from behind. I looked over my shoulder, to find a head of black. The person then raised their head, and I meet blue eyes. A grin placed on the boys face. "Sister let's play with toss the quaffle!" The boy in front of me threw his hands up._

 _"_ _Sure." I answered grinning back to Exxion. "Dad would love that."_

 _Dad was happy enough to play with us, he was the one who usually threw the Quaffle for us to try and catch. At times his throws would be strong causing us to fall back on to our backs. Exxion used cry when he would fall down, eventually he enjoyed playing and would try to throw it at me to make me fall, but since I was older I was a bit stronger than him and if I may add taller._

 _"_ _Exxion!" I shrieked before I ran after Exxion as he left the kitchen. Behind me I could hear mum shouting my name._

 _We had been helping mum baking, and Exxion decided it would be a good idea to throw an egg at my chest followed by the batter. The little midget! He got it on my hair!_

 _"_ _Which school would you want to go to Ina?" Dad asked while I was on his lap and we were looking over an album._

 _"_ _Hogwarts!" I said aloud._

 _"_ _Don't you want to go to Beauxbaton instead or Durmstrang or Koldovstoretz?" Mum asked with Exxion in her arms._

 _"_ _No." I shook my head. "Durmstrang and Koldovstoretz is too far! I don't like the uniform in Beauxbaton they're all blue and thin!"_

 _"_ _Now, now" Dad placed his hand on top of my head. "You can still change your mind on it, you're already enrolled in Beauxbaton. It will be some years before you turn eleven you can still change your mind."_

 _I pouted. "I don't like the girls there. They're all so irritating. They think they're better because they speak French better than me. They laugh at me when I make a mistake."_

 _"_ _Practice makes perfect." Dad kissed my head. "As we said a Fawley, have our own beliefs, and we?"_

 _"_ _We are independent and we don't back down, but we should know which battles we can fight and those we can't."_

 _"_ _Correct!" Dad said nuzzling me with his stubbles._

 _"_ _Dad!" I shrieked trying to move my head away. "Your beard hurts!"_

 _I took classes in Beauxbaton and I was always by myself. I didn't like the other girls, forming groups and leaving out those they think don't belong. I also know there were girls that gave me looks, but they didn't try to speak to me. I didn't mind them, and just studied. They didn't play any pranks on me, but after a year in the institute Exxion enrolled in too. Exxion had trouble learning French and had yet to make a complete sentence. I've noticed his so called friends would talk how fun it was to have a gofer boy. I watched from a far and found out they ordered Exxion around. I saw red and charged them. They were four of them but that didn't stop me from getting into a fight with them. My magic covered them with fire almost burning them alive for the rage felt. I got black listed from the academy, never to go back, and it was good too that our parents decided to withdraw Exxion on my expulsion._

 _"_ _You shouldn't have done that Kellina!" Mum said to me, and I wasn't looking at her. I didn't care if they got hurt, they were using Exxion._

 _"_ _Those bastards deserved it!" I answered aloud. "They were using Exxion, ordering him around and laughing at him behind his back."_

 _I heard a loud crack and my cheek was burning. I looked up at Mum then, and just stared at her._

 _"_ _Don't use that tone with me!" Mum shouted at me. "Where did you even learn that word?!"_

 _"_ _I've been up to my studies, Mother. I've only been studying since I went to Beauxbaton. I learned a few things from books."_

 _After more shouting from mum and dad decided to intervene, I went up to my room and found Exxion was sitting outside my door._

 _"_ _Exxion, what are you doing out here?" I asked as I kneeled next to him._

 _"_ _Sister should have left me alone." He said scowling at the floor. "I was fine."_

 _"_ _You weren't fine! They were ordering you around, they were laughing at you!"_

 _"_ _I know." I stared at him._

 _"_ _What? Exxion why did you let them do that? You're a Fawley. A Fawley doesn't back down."_

 _"_ _And we should know which battles to fight." Exxion answered. "It's far better than to be alone like you! Now I don't have any friends at all because of you!"_

 _Exxion said his piece and went to his room slamming it as he entered. I stared at Exxions' door before I entered my room, with my heart heavy and my eyes blurring. I only did that for Exxion. How can he think of those people as his friends when he never had any fun then? Exxion didn't speak to me anymore and left the room if I was there not unless we were eating. Mum was a healer. Dad worked at the department of mysteries. We were often left in the care of the house elves. Exxion would be outside using his training broom and I would be inside reading books in the library. Dad brought me with him to the ministry saying he needed my help in retrieving an object. He led me to a room with only shelves of orbs together with a co-worker walking with us. Once I held the orb I heard a female voice speak. I didn't understand what it said by then dad told me to stay in the office and be a good little witch and follow his instructions. That was easy at the start, but I had nothing to do so I went about the corridor and heard a melody come from a door. I went inside to find I was in the room where the orbs were. I continued down the aisles until I reached another door. Opening it I was in a room with a veil._

I opened my eyes. I felt my hands onto the grass beneath me. My head was throbbing a bit as I pushed myself off the ground and looked around to find the pool of water was still there. I shakily got to my feet and went towards the edge of the water it still showed the same image of me.

It was getting dark as I looked around. I pulled out my wand and said "Lux Volans" the charm I had been using to conjure light that floated around the caster. I was by the edge of the clearing I glanced back before I left.

That pool of water is a mystery much like the veil, and it showed me memories of my past. It was buried in me and it seemed the magic that kept it hidden is gone, if that melody was even magic. It makes me wonder if time, is one of the fate's conspirators making it sure that the prophecy is followed. That's a troubling thought on its own. With Sirius Black innocent and Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban, Bloody hell, I wish this timeline followed the original. There's no telling what can happen this third year.

I was restless. I've tossed and turned in my bed, but I couldn't get the memories I saw out of my head. I entered Beauxbatons under their program for younger students that were yet to turn eleven. Not only that I seem to have a vengeful spirit when Exxion was being used. I hated it. The thought of it, using others for nothing but fun, that's just sick. Another thought came to me, why didn't Deus or Exxion try to spur my memories? But I already knew the answer for that. They could tell me what happened, and it would be just a story to me since I had no memories of it.

"What did you do in the afternoon yesterday, Draco?" I asked as we carried our respective brooms with us towards the gardens that led to the outer yard where only a field of grass was.

"Brew a potion" He answered, and I didn't bother knowing what potion it was.

"And left your guest to wonder where you were?" I said offhandedly as I mounted my broom once we were outside.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to watch me brew a potion."

"Yeah, I wouldn't." I answered lifting off the ground "You still could have entertained your guest." and I sped off ahead of him.

We played a game of catch the snitch for a number of times before a house elf had showed up with some biscuits and tea with him. I was lying on my back then watching the clouds lazily drift in the sky. It was a pleasant afternoon, and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees was starting to sound like a lullaby.

"Kellina?"

I hummed in answer as I closed my eyes and feeling the caress of the wind on my cheeks.

"What do you know of the diary Potter destroyed?"

"It was a dark item." I answered.

"How do you know it was a dark item?"

"If it possessed you and manipulated you to do things like write with blood on the wall then it's obviously a dark time. Although I wonder why you would have something like that on you."

"It would be complicated if I tried to explain it to you."

"Then just try" I said opening my eyes and turning my head to Draco. He was looking out onto the grass field in front of us. "You won't lose anything."

He shook his head. "For all I know you might think I'm crazy."

"You showed me that pool of water, and I saw it. That at least says that you're not crazy on your own. Wouldn't you want that? At least having one person that understands you is all that matters."

"Maybe"

I lay there looking at the clouds waiting for Draco to just spill it out and if waiting doesn't work, maybe forcing it out will.

"You're only prolonging your agony." I sang glancing at him, as his face was contorted showing he was struggling. "I must say you look constipated right now, maybe you need to go to men's room."

"Shut up! I'm gathering my thoughts here!"

"Yes, and I'm falling asleep. Wake me up once you're done gathering your thoughts."

"You-know-who will come back."

"Ah, yes, that's a given." I nodded lazily.

"I'm serious."

"That's your cousin, wait is Sirius your cousin or he's your uncle?" I answered just to get a joke out of this.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't take me seriously." He grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up will you?" I sat up. "Is that what you've been thinking after you were possessed?"

"He looked into my mind Kellina. He saw my thoughts. He could have done something else if you and Potter hadn't saved me in the chambers."

"Yes, Riddle did mention that. He said you were a lonely soul, if you're a lonely soul then I'm a lost soul." Which isn't really that far off, I think?

A scowl settled on Dracos' face. "Why do I even try? You're just going along with what I say. Just like Pansy and Blaise." He then got up to his feet and stomped off with his broom leaving me on the ground.

Calling him back would be counterproductive at the moment, but why did I have to botch it up as well? I should have taken him seriously then I would have known why he had the diary. The how was easy enough to speculate on. I still don't know if the way Draco spoke up was because of the possession or because he really did know Voldemort would rise again? Too much theory, there's no proof to answer my question if Draco is in fact like Potter. The pool of water was one thing, but that stupid water held no answers for me only my memories.

I stayed in Malfoy Manor to look for Draco. He had been sulking during breakfast, and I didn't want to leave with him in a bad mood. I know it was my fault for bringing that mood on him. He had refused to go with me and fly earlier and I had to hunt him down in his room. He opened the door and allowed me to enter, but he was indifferent the entire time.

"Draco, stop sulking will you?" I said.

"I am not sulking."

"Look, I didn't mean to joke about what you said about Riddle looking into your head."

"Of course you didn't."

"I meant to lighten the mood. That didn't mean I wasn't taking you seriously, because sometimes I really do think that I'm just a lost soul."

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe it's because I think we're somehow the same, but not entirely." I said meeting his eyes.

He looked away and remained silent, glaring at the coffee table in front of him. Ha, he's probably lost in his thought.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have joked about something you were talking to me about seriously." I looked at the clock in his room and it was close to lunch. "I do believe that Voldemort will be back, and he's out there planning his return." No reaction. "I should go. Thanks for having me over. Owl me?" Still nothing.

With an internal sigh, I got up from the armchair and left his room on my way to one of the sitting rooms to use the floo. I had my trunk with me and Skye was on his way home. Mrs. Malfoy was in the sitting room when I entered. I thanked her and exchanged some pleasantries before I threw the floo powder into the lit fireplace and with green flames consuming my sight I was back home.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you yet again for reading! Thank you for your time. Any questions or thoughts, a review would do. Until then!~burst-enna**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back! I'm back! Man, a week! a week! of being sick. I miss using the internet or even my laptop! Hope you like it! Thank you for your time as well. Kellina will be up for a hellish time in the room or maze or whatever you think after reading this chapter. I feel like I'm torturing her, lol, but then it has to be done! This is so she becomes stronger and doesn't go about being a damsel in distress (hate them literally, you are your own hero!) she may know things, but without practice it's useless, right? ;)**

 **On with the story!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, aside from the OC.**

* * *

I was right to pull out my wand, and peer out of the room instead of walking right into the hallway. The hallway was darker and wider than I can remember. It was quiet too. I was crouching down when I sent a stunner on either side of the hallway. I heard a thud towards the back to the gardens, and there was nothing from the direction of the stairs. I disillusioned myself by then and placed a silencing charm onto my feet. I pulled out the glasses Exxion gave me and wore them over my eyes. I kept close to the wall as I stepped out of the floo room. There was nothing hidden by magic, and the only light came from the hallway lamps. I was halfway to the end, when the cupboard on the left side of the hallways opened and a lynx came out growling at me. I tried to walk around it since I was disillusioned, but it growled and almost pounced on me if I didn't roll out of the way. I used a stunner on the lynx and placed a body bind on it. I went on towards the end, to reach two splitting hallways. I stood there for a while wondering which way to go, I never got to make a choice as I heard hooves from behind me. I turned around to find three unicorns. What the hell!? Without a thought I went through the left passage and ran as fast as I could. I could still hear hooves behind me as I reached three intersections I took the middle one, and I continued running taking lefts and rights, avoiding the ones that had magical creatures just by the mouth of the hallways. I ended up at a dead end, catching my breath. There was a life-sized portrait there, an unmoving one, I think? I could hardly make out who the man in the portrait is since the hallway was dim.

"Lux Volans" I whispered, and an orb of light came off my wand and floated next to my head.

I looked up at the portrait, and it was a portrait of Exxion. It stayed still, not moving at all, but I really couldn't be sure. I pointed my wand towards it.

"Incen—"

"Woah! Stop!" The image of Exxion held its arms up. "You do not want to burn me right now!"

"Exxion" I said smiling venomously. "Tell me where am I?"

"In a maze of the house"

"Get me out now." I snarled at him.

He yelped and with that the walls, as well as the painting around me dissolved away. I stood by the front door of the house. I used the tracing spell to give Exxion a piece of my mind. He was upstairs in his study. I went up the stairs the grip on my wand tight. I threw his door open, and sent a hex at him sitting behind his desk.

"Almost got me there sister." I heard from the side of the room, he was seated on an armchair smiling.

"Arricneo!" I shouted and the armchair he was sitting on bucked him off the chair.

I was satisfied to hear him yelp and then fall face first onto the floor, but I was feeling sadistic.

"Cornifors" I pointed at Exxion and the horns look lovely on him. Now what else? "Furnunculus"

With that I left his study and entered my room, slamming it so he can hear it. Honestly! Last year it was a stunner, and now a maze! I raised my hands by then, and saw my hands were shaking. Why wouldn't my hands be shaking? I almost got pounced by a lynx, trampled by unicorns, burned by a salamander, and close to getting clawed in the face by a raven!

Dinner was amusing there were still horns on Exxions head, but the boils on his face were gone.

"You deserve those horns." Sally said. "What were you thinking activating that maze of the house when your sister just came back from the Malfoys! You could have let her off for a day? She still has homework to finish."

"Mother you know that sister has to be prepared, who knows what can happen to her with her prophecy. Look what happened this year! She was reckless trying to turn into her animagi form without being fully trained. She got her arm burned. She almost fell from the seventh floor, but she was lucky to use a spell that would stop her fall, not to mention she was close to getting petrified if I hadn't given her the mirror. She had bruises around her neck when she came from a chamber underneath their school."

"How the hell do you know that?!" I asked Exxion incredulously.

"As I said sister, you'll have to figure that out."

"Father, can't you tell this idiot to stop spying on me." I turned to Deus.

"He can do what he wants he is already an adult." Deus answered. "While you are still in school, he is only doing that because he is worried for you. He has been lonely when you disappeared all those years."

"Father!" Exxion was flustered. "There's no need to go back."

"There is." I said. "Why didn't you try to spur my memories when I came here? Why didn't you tell me any stories of when I was younger?"

"Ina, you have to understand, if we told you then you would have been only confused." Deus answered.

I nodded, before I got up from my seat and excused myself. I went up to my room, and started on my Astronomy essay. I didn't know what was in store for me for the summer, but I'm sure it will be training if that maze is anything to go by.

I was left alone for the rest of the month of June to finish my essays, do spell work—verbal and non-verbal ones, target practice, flying, meditation and reading. Draco had sent me an owl five days later from when I left their Manor.

 _Kellina,  
I'm sorry for acting childish, but it felt like you were making fun of me when I mentioned you-know-who. There were things I wanted to tell you while you were staying over, but I got scared not sure if I can tell you then. I can't write it, because it may not be believable if I wrote it down. I'm also afraid that someone else may try to intercept this letter. Maybe once the summer is over, I'll tell you, and I'll be ready by then._

 _How are you doing so far? We will be going over to France for the rest of the summer. It has been boring without you here. I have no one to fly with or duel or talk to.  
—Draco_

I wrote back in the evening before I started with my other homework.

 _Draco,  
Then, I will be sure to listen then. I am fine, although I am a bit miffed at my brother. I think while I was gone for the year he had some sort of epiphany. Did I mention to you what happened last year when I came home after term? Well, just in case I haven't, my brother had sent a stunner at me as I stepped out of the floo room. He says it was so I would always be alert. This time he had made some glamour maze of the house when I arrived. This time it was so I could put my knowledge to use. It was satisfying to get back at him by hexing him and tripping him when he least expects it. I don't suppose you know some potion or concoction to turn someone's hair or skin to a different color for a given period of time?  
—Kellina_

Draco had sent a reply two days later together with a vial.

 _Kellina,  
I've made it before it's supposed to color someone's skin of my house color. I made it to use as a prank on someone I found irritating. I was close to using it on you since you were persistent on finding out why I was angry then, Pansy had suggested it, but after that incident by the moving stairs. We thought otherwise. I hope you find some use to it. It's not the only vial I have, if you need a potion made ask me. I'll be glad to make it. As long as it's something I can make, and you're willing to pay for any ingredients I don't have at hand. I plan to be a Potions Master one day.  
—Draco_

Thank you Draco! I called on Ymir by then and asked him to place the contents of the vial into Exxions' bottle of shampoo. I was eating breakfast with Deus and Sally in the dining room when we heard a scream.

"MY HAIR!" Came from above, and it was followed by heavy feet on the stairs.

Exxion showed up in maroon robes and his hair was the color of green and silver. He had a scowl on him and it was directed at me.

"YOU DID THIS!"

I held back a snigger at the sight of my brothers' face. I stared at him for a while.

"How can I possibly do that?"

"You made some a potion to cause this!"

"I haven't entered our potions' lab. You can ask mother, she had been making pepper up potions this week."

"I know you did this." Exxion narrowed his eyes at me before he asked Sally if it can be removed.

Too bad for him he had to wait, but he had a meeting to go to that day. He settled on placing a glamour on his hair instead.

 _Draco,  
Your potion worked! I had trouble not laughing at the sight of my brothers' hair. He was really furious. He had a meeting for the day and he couldn't go out with his hair green and silver. Father had even chuckled when Exxion left the house. What have you been doing for the week? I'm already done with my summer homework. How about you?  
—Kellina_

I was done with my summer work by the start of July, and I was woken up by Exxion earlier than the usual time I woke up. He got me out of my bed and he told me to wear clothes that I can sweat in. Once I was dressed he dragged me out of the house and beyond the wards. He told me to do what he was doing like stretching, then jogging in place.

"We're going to start conditioning your body, sister."

I blinked at him. "Why would I need to do that?"

"So you won't lose breath when you're running, especially when running away from a threat." Exxion said.

I looked into the shades of the forest. "You do realize I can get lost in there. I've never been in the forest around the house!"

"You won't get lost. We're just going to follow the path, and until I say we're done do we go back the way we came from. Besides that you can use the tracing charm back."

"I can't use magic outside of school and especially outside of the wards of the house!" I told him.

"Oh, right. I got used to you using magic in the house, I didn't think of that." Exxion held his chin. "Well, we should get started, don't lag behind."

We followed a path in the forest as I jogged in step with Exxion. It wasn't just me who needed to condition their body since Exxion we were both gasping for air for just minutes and I don't think we haven't even gotten that far from the house.

"How about we go back now?" I said taking a deep breath in and out. "My lungs are burning."

"I second that." Exxion said.

We walked back to the house in a slower pace, upon entering the house Sprit had showed up and handed us both a towel. We were both covered in sweat, and I needed a shower. Before that my stomach came first, my usual breakfast: a glass of milk (every morning and evening), eggs and bacon (or sausage), toast with butter (or waffles with blueberry syrup). Deus and Sally had entered the dining room when we were done eating breakfast.

After a shower, spell work and lunch. I met up with Exxion outside the practice room where he gave me a potion to drink (which tasted bitter and salty and a bit gelatinous)

"Aren't we going inside yet?"

"Remember the maze when you came home from the Malfoys?"

"Yes." I answered with narrowed eyes.

"I made it as real as I could." Exxion answered. "You can get injured from the creatures you would encounter."

"Erhm, how do I get out?"

"You don't you'll be staying in there for a good of the afternoon. You'll have to survive in there."

"And if I faint in there?"

"Then, you faint."

"Aren't you taking this too far?" I asked licking my lips and looking at the door.

"Sending you to have the aurors' and having them train you is taking it too far." Exxion said. "Ymir will be in there as well, but he won't help you. He'll only be watching."

"Must I do this?"

"Yes."

"Fine" I had no choice in the matter.

Exxion nodded, and he opened the door for me. I stepped inside the room and I found myself in a forest. It was even night time. I gripped my wand as I went further into the forest. I could hear the wind blow rustling some of the leaves. There was a hoot from the branches. I snapped my head overhead to the branches looking for the owl. I brushed it off and continued walking. I haven't seen anything yet, but I did feel like something was following me or watching me. I kept glancing behind me, and looking around me as I walked. I could risk it and conjure light, and have whatever is following me know my position. I reached a clearing by then, and it was just screaming a trap if I went in the center or right when I got to the clearing. I heard movement from behind me. I whirled around to find a number of imps standing there. I stepped back and away from them until I was in the middle of the clearing.

I stood there like an idiot, and jumped as a wizard cracker came at me. I had caught it and it exploded on me. Surprising me, a barrage of wizard crackers came at me from the imps. I couldn't catch all of them! I used the shield charm to stop the wizard crackers from reaching me. It bounced off the shield I made and they fell onto the ground ready to explode. Inspiration struck me by then. I used the charms used to send snowballs at someone. I tried it on the wizard crackers and sent them to the imps in front of me. They imps stood there then unmoving, and what was I supposed to do then? Argh! A bad time to forget! The imps by then were recovering, and were throwing wizard crackers at me again, where in Slytherin do they even get those?! Are they conjuring them? Using the same idea as earlier, this time I didn't use a shield charm and directly turned the wizard crackers in the direction of the imps. I didn't wait around for them to follow me and made a run for it, making distance away from the imps.

I slowed down by then breathing in and out then dropping onto the ground. Imps were harmless, as long as I send back the wizard crackers back at them, but I couldn't remember what I should do about them next. I hope there aren't any really dangerous creatures—

"Awoooooooo"

I heard from a distance. I froze and listened for any movements nearby. It wasn't close, but I didn't even know if it was a werewolf! Please, please let it just be a wolf or a pack of them, just not a werewolf! I pushed myself to my feet to move. I walked passing by branches of bulky bushes that scratched my cheeks and sometimes caught my clothes.

Suddenly I felt the ground shaking, like there was some earthquake. I was standing on a path, and it was illuminated by the moonlight. I stood there for a while until I saw something running towards me. As it got closer it looked a rhinoceros, only the horn was longer and it had a long tail.

What the hell am I doing?! I turned in the direction I came from and ran as fast as I could. I could hear snorts behind me, and the shaking under my feet was causing me to stumble. I glanced behind me and the horn of the leading creature was close to my back. I continued to run and as fast as I could. I did not want to get impaled by its horn!

I broke through the trees by then and I was headed towards a cliff. The horned creatures were still behind me. What the hell do I do!? Run straight to my doom or jump to the side hoping it was following some kind of trail? I ran towards the left where there were some flowers and jumped then, hoping that my assumption was right. I lay there with my eyes closed and the shaking of the ground passed by. Once the shaking was gone, I got up on all fours and looked around. There was a cliff, and a full moon in the sky.

"Awooooooo" I heard again, and I think I heard it at the bottom of the cliff.

Okay, move away from the cliff. Avoid the werewolf or whatever creature it is that's there. I entered the forest and decided to use the spell to point north. I went in that direction, and I stopped dead as I stared at a dragon with scarlet and smooth scales with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face. The dragons' eyes were closed, but its nose was twitching. Ina, Hogwarts motto: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Rather don't wake up a freaking dragon when it can burn you alive!

I slowly back tracked in my steps making sure to keep my attention on it. I was a few feet away from where the dragon was sleeping when I had stepped on a twig and it had snapped. I held my breath as the dragon stirred. I was already in the cover of the shades of the trees. The dragons' eyes opened and look about the area. I stayed still as it continued to survey the surrounding, its nostrils sniffing about and flames were coming out of them. I couldn't stay there anymore so I took steps back and away. I turned around by then as I was good distance away to make a run for it, but I stared wide eyed at the imps behind me. The imps produced wizard crackers from nowhere and there was a dragon behind me that was already agitated. I didn't have time for the imps and made a run through them knocking some out of the way as the crackers exploded and I heard a roar from behind. I ran through the darkness of the forest, jumped over a log or two just to get some distance from the imps and dragon. I stopped running when I heard a loud whish above me and I looked up to find the dragon was flying just above. It didn't look down or breathe out fire, and flew in the direction I was going to.

I dropped onto the ground one more time. All I've been doing is running all over the place! Isn't the afternoon over yet! I conjured a goblet from a twig and conjured water. I drank the water greedily, and banished the items away. I wiped the sweat on my forehead off with the back of my hand. I sat there for a while catching my breath. I placed my wand in its holster, and raised my hands to find they were shaking. I was tired from all the running, but I couldn't stay put. Who knows what else could show up?

I went towards the left and away from the way the dragon went. I didn't come across a dragon, but I did come across Inferis, a horde. One or two managed to grab my legs. I put them on fire using the firemaking spell, and knocking them back away from me with the knockback jinx. The Inferis caught fire with each other and the surrounding bushes and trees. Oh, bollocks! I could feel the heat of the fire from the Inferis as they got closer, and were making a forest fire. I used the blasting curse on the approaching Inferis by then, and other curses that cut their heads off or reduced them to nothing. The rotting smell burning was awful and the fire was consuming the plants. It was time to hightail it. I ran away from the Inferis, and I sat on a rock near a lake. Upon sitting down though, something shot out of the water and grabbed me around the neck. I don't know what it was, but I felt tentacles were on the back of my neck. I struggled to pull it off me as it had stuck on me. I knocked the creature back onto a nearby tree as hard as I could. The creatures hold slacked off and I jumped away, but kept my distance from the lake. I used a body-bind on the creature, before I left and into the forest.

By the time the enchantment dissolved away. I was leaning against the wall. The moonlight was coming through the window. I was exhausted. My feet hurt and I was drenched in sweat. The door opened by then and Exxion came in. He kneeled in front of me and handed me a potion. I drank it not bothering to know what it was. The ache all over my body was gone and the quivers.

"I hate your idea." I hissed at Exxion.

"It's for the best, Ina." Exxion said as he helped me to my feet and towards my room.

Whatever the potion I drank, I managed to get into the bathroom to take a bath, change into clean clothes, eat dinner and get under the covers of my bed sheets. This month is going to be hell.

 _Kellina,  
It would have been great to see my potions working myself, but I'm glad to be of assistance in your prank. The whole week I brewed potions, well the ones we would be studying for our fourth year. Some experiments with ingredients if I changed the amount or used an alternative ingredient that is close to the original one. I'm currently in France right now seeing the sights, and meeting some of our relatives. Some of your relatives live in France, right? Do you also speak French like them?  
—Draco_

Every morning with my aching muscles, I would go for a run in the forest outside of the wards of the house with Exxion and each day we would go farther and farther. I still did spell work although on days where I had to go inside that room Exxion made, I would be reading before hand to save my energy for running. How Exxion managed to make them so real I had no idea.

A time that I had entered the room and it had been a den of vampires and their pets, it was frightening when one of the vampires had bit me in the neck and drank my blood. The spell on the room didn't dissolve when that happened, and I had to fight to keep myself awake. I managed to fight vampire off, with the expulso curse right on its forehead. It was disgusting part of the vampires face was gone. I caught the sight of its brain. I could even feel blood on the side of my face and pieces of it were on my arm and shoulder. I vomited after that ordeal. I scrubbed myself raw that day, blood and body parts on me, it was something that turned into a nightmare. I was sick to my stomach at the thought that I had pulled that memory out and placed it in a vial, and banishing it forever. Thanks to the illusions. I didn't want to take Care of Magical Creatures anymore after those encounters.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,  
Would it be alright if I change one of my electives for the coming term? I want to change Care for Magical Creatures to Arithmancy. Thank you for your consideration.  
Sincerely, Kellina Fawley_

 _Draco,  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply right away. I've been too preoccupied. Yes on both of your questions. I've only spoken in French at home or with my relative during our joint birthday celebration. At times I make use of French to write something that I do not want others to read._

 _Also I'm taking your suggestion on taking a different subject. I am changing my elective from Care of Magical Creatures to Arithmancy._

 _Do you remember me mentioning about making the dueling club around when term started last year? We plan to make the club again and to making sure that it isn't a disastrous one like the one Lockhart held. Want to join as well? You can ask Zabini and Parkinson to join.  
—Kellina_

When I was too exhausted or tired Exxion would let me rest for a good of three or four days to rest, but that didn't mean I could skip out on spell work and some pop quizzes. I would be flying or just sleeping then. There was also one time that Sally had pulled me aside to talk one day when I was resting or having a day off. It was 'the talk', and I cringed. It was the second time I would have to hear it, and it still made me shudder. At least there was a potion we had to drink if we were in that time of the month so it would just be for a day and the pain would be unnoticeable. There were also potions acting as contraceptives as well. It's knowledge in a way, but it's one where you just place in a shelf and not to look back into unless otherwise necessary.

In the middle of the month after our morning run, we came back to find Deus and Sally already by the table. Deus was hidden behind the daily prophet reading probably about Quidditch, what caught my attention was the headline.

 _AZKABAN BREAK-IN NO MISSING PRISONER_

"Father?" I spoke up.

Deus hummed in answer.

"Can I read that after you're done?" I said.

"Sure, after you eat your breakfast" He said pausing a bit and adding "and showered."

Exxion chuckled at the following addition.

"And that includes you, Exxion." Deus said, making me smile smugly at my brother.

Deus was always on my side.

After a shower and dressing in fresh clothes, I went back down to the dining room. The Daily Prophet was left on top of the table. I grabbed it before I headed to the library, and read the article.

 _AZKABAN BREAK-IN NO MISSING PRISONER_

 _Azkaban a prison for criminals guarded by aurors and dementors has been broken in last night! The Aurors on guard has said that the alarms had gone off catching their attention. It led in search for the intruder, but they found no one in their pursuit. As well as the dementors found none, these creatures can see through any enchantments. The Aurors had thoroughly checked all of the cells of the prison to find that all criminals were accounted for; it all comes to a question. Who broke in to the said prison? Is this much like the Gringotts break-in? Or was it merely a flux in the prisons wards? The Aurors say that…_

A rather disturbing article and I don't like it. Sirius Black should have escaped from the prison, but now it's different. No thanks to whatever Potter did to free Black, how he did that is a wonder. He would have sent an anonymous letter to someone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to do so, but the question of Sirius Blacks' trials pulled into the light happened a year before I went to Hogwarts. What was that letter Draco sent to Madam Bones, on that note which Department is Madam Bones in?

I left the library by then and went to look for Deus. Exxion had a meeting for the afternoon, and that meant I was free to do what I want.

"Father" I asked finding him just at the back by the garden.

"Yes?" Deus looked up from the book he was reading.

"Which Department in the ministry does Madam Bones work in?"

"Madam Bones, do you mean Amelia Bones?"

"I suppose" I wasn't sure if there were any other Bones in the Ministry.

"She's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Deus answered. "Didn't we cover that before?"

"I don't recall."

"Which electives have you chosen for the coming term?"

"Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes" I answered.

"Why take those two?"

"I'm interested in Runes since I've read some wards can be reinforced with some a certain combination of runes and as for Arithmancy." I shrugged. "I didn't want to take Care of Magical Creatures anymore."

With that I left Deus to his reading and I went back up to my room to find an unfamiliar owl by the window sill. I took the letter in its beak and gave it a treat before it flew away. I turned the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _Kellina,  
Best choice you've done. I wouldn't want to handle any magical creatures except for owls! Mother used to have a kneazle in the house, but since that kneazle had destroyed one of Fathers' favorite robes Mother gave it to a friend of hers. I knew you'd see it my way, now we have two classes together._

 _I don't mind joining as long as it really is worth my time. Did Alistair or Sheila suggest that?_

 _My apologies for taking a while to answer were in France right now. We've gone around visiting villages and wineries with one of Father's colleagues. The sights are great even the field of Lavenders we passed by on a car (it's a muggle contraption they use to get around). Wish you could also see it, maybe we should have invited you to come with us to France, but I guess that might be pushing it. Your parents only allowed you a week to stay at the manor. What do you do during summer break?  
—Draco_

Maybe Draco was the one who was able to free Sirius Black, but why would he do that? Draco hates Potter in the original one. How did he even find Peter Pettigrew? Only Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black could have known besides that there was only an article that mentioned that Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus and had been one of the Weasley children's pet rat when it was declared that Sirius was innocent. Did Sirius immediately go to Potter or was he sent to a mind healer first? No, I shouldn't bother with Potters' life just whatever crack pot idea he had in mind.

 _Draco,  
No. It was Cedric Diggory who suggested it, Alistair's friend. Sheila and Alistair were on board on making the club successful, that on achieving the goal of the said club. Besides that I think the next Defense Professor would be a good adviser for the club. I already failed in asking Professor Snape to become the clubs adviser. I think he only assisted Lockhart because Dumbledore asked him or Snape was decent enough not to let Lockhart have his way and had mercy upon our poor souls._

 _My summers are at most repetitive, kind of boring if you ask me. I duel with Exxion or Father, read ahead on our subjects, spell work, and I suppose you can call it self-defense training.  
—Kellina_

It was close to the end of the month of July, me and Exxion had gotten used to running that we don't lose breath so easily and we would race each other back to the house for breakfast. Here I thought the break-in in Azkaban wasn't enough of a surprise. An owl had arrived with a letter in its beak.

 _Hello Kellina, May I ask are you free on the 31st of July? —Sirius Black_

Why would he ask me that? I wondered. I went to Exxions' study, his head had snapped up from what he was writing on his desk.

"Exxion, do we have anything to do on the 31st?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a meeting in the afternoon, why? You'll be working on your spell work."

"Is it alright with you if I got out that day?"

"I don't mind. You've been in the house, and I think you need it."

I nodded as I turned and went back to my room. I used the back of the parchment Sirius had written on.

 _Yes. I don't have anything to do on that day. —Kellina Fawley_

I took the parchment and called on Ymir to have the letter sent to Sirius Black. With a crack he was gone. A response then came on the next day from Sirius.

 _Wonderful! Then, would it be alright with you to join me in the morning of that day in Diagon Alley?  
—Sirius Black_

 _Yes. –Kellina Fawley_

Not like I have anything to do that day. I may as well get a change of scenery.

 _Excellent! I will meet you at Diagon Alley in front of the ice cream parlor at 10 in the morning. —Sirius Black_

On the last day of the month, with powder and green flames I stepped out of the fireplace to find passing witches and wizards. On my way to the parlor, I had bumped into a witch who gave me a look from head to toe and with a huff she left. I looked down at my attire, a black short-sleeved blouse, blue bow-tie underneath the collar, plaid white and green skirt and ankle boots. She must think I'm a muggleborn, I shook my head. Honestly, too much prejudice. In front of the parlor, I easily caught sight of a black wavy haired wizard in brown robes and one brown bushy haired witch.

"Hello, Sirius" I said smiling and nodding "Hermione"

"Shall we?" Sirius grinned. "I need both of your help."

"Help with what?" Hermione asked.

"To look for a gift"

"For whom?" I asked a bit curious and at the same time suspicious.

"That's a secret."

I shrugged, might as well help. Tomorrow, I would be portkeying to Japan with Exxion to continue where I left off with Haruka. It would be another busy month for me.

"Any hints on what the person likes?" Hermione asked as we entered a trinket shop.

"Flying, reading, quidditch, sleeping"

Huh, almost has the same with mine, only music should be replaced with sleeping.

"Alright" Me and Hermione chorused at the same time.

We shared a look before we went around the shop looking at the items on display. Sirius had gone around too showing us the items he thought would be good. A comb—charmed so that your hair would remain tamed for the whole day, a wrist watch—you could have it modified to what to show, and glasses—that showed anything hidden by magic.

"How about this one?" I said holding out a clock designed onto a wooden box with a hole on top to Sirius.

"What is it?" Sirius said taking the box.

"A bludger alarm" I answered smiling "You set the time you have to wake up, and the alarm doesn't sound. A mini-bludger comes out from the top and hits the person who set the alarm."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Hermione frowned.

"No." I shook my head. "Besides it's a gift won't the person like it because while it wakes the person from what they like they also wake up to a part of the sport they like."

"Don't quidditch players hate getting hit by bludgers?" Hermione asked.

"This is impressive, but I don't think the person would appreciate it though." Sirius said.

"Alright" I shrugged a bit disappointed. It was a nice idea, but then no one would appreciate having to wake up getting hit by a small bludger even me.

In the end we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sirius bought quidditch gloves and a broomstick servicing kit. Nothing surprising, if the person loved flying and quidditch it wasn't much of a surprise to get those. I always have time to check my broom, erhm, brooms. Thanks to Deus, giving me brooms as a birthday present since age nine. I have a cleansweep five, comet 260, nimbus 2000 and 2001, and a firebolt. If I knew better I think he wants me to start a collection as well.

"I suppose I should go home then." I said to Sirius as we left the shop. "You have your gift."

Sirius and Hermione shared a look.

"Didn't you say you were free today?" Sirius asked frowning.

"I am." I shrugged. "We're done with your gift shopping."

"Can't you stay longer, Kellina?" Hermione said. "Since you're free for the day, don't you want to spend it with us?"

"Oh" I didn't catch on. "Sorry, I thought Sirius invited me to help him with his shopping only."

"Then, you'll stay?" Hermione asked hope shining in her eyes.

I nodded. "As long as I go back home before it gets too late. I did say I'll be going to Diagon with Sirius."

"Yay!"

Hermione tackled me in a hug, to which I became stiff. I was in the room yesterday and I had three or four deep bruises on my back. Sally looked at it yesterday said it will completely disappear after twenty four hours. She noticed me stiffen and released me from the hug.

"Sorry." She said pursing her lips.

"How about we head to my house then?" Sirius said beaming.

I was reluctant by then to go with them. I didn't want to see Potter. Sirius must have noticed since he added.

"Not to worry, Harry isn't there right now. He's on a shopping trip with Remus in muggle London."

I agreed to go with them via floo. Sirius told us the address, and I couldn't help but smile. Hermione was the first to go through the floo. We told her to say the address clearly. I followed after her saying "Marauders Pledge!"

I stepped out of the fireplace, and I yelped as I trip over someone on the floor. Seconds later, someone had come through and fell over me and Hermione. Once we were on our feet and cleaned of the soot on our person. I looked around the living room. The front of the fireplace had space for a person to stand in front of. A sofa in front of the fireplace, two armchairs at either side of it, and end tables at the sides of the fireplace. A coffee table pushed on the wall below the window, a bowl of pebbles and the daily prophet on top of it. There was a large window covering the most of the wall to the side showing a grassy field and a doorway near the window showing a door out. The living room seemed to be the dining room too; there was an eight person table behind the sofa, beyond that I can see another doorway showing the kitchen. I also noticed there were a great serving of food on dining table in the room.

"What's the occasion?" I asked Sirius as I followed him to the kitchens standing by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Erhm, a… it's a surprise." Sirius said. "How about you and Hermione get settled in the living room?"

I left Sirius to whatever he was doing in the kitchen and sat down on the armchair away from Hermione.

"Kellina, are you still mad at me?"

"No." I answered. "But don't get your hopes up, just because I may not be angry that doesn't mean I forgave you."

Hermione looked about ready to cry by then. "I am sorry for what happened, but Harry he made us swear that it would be him who would tell you, not me or Ron. I wanted to tell you why Malfoy was angry at you, you looked so upset. I tried to push Harry to tell you, but he—"

"Forget it." I shook my head. "Whatever you're going to say are his stupid excuses for not taking up the courage to tell me. Not like he hasn't made me angry before."

"But he said he spoke to Malfoy before we left the castle."

"He did. Me and Draco talked before we got off the train, but that doesn't mean I forgive Potter."

"But on the train."

"That was his punishment for taking my journal from me. I don't like it if someone steals my face and my belongings. I have to ask though. Why have me over for Potter's birthday?" I said as Sirius entered the living room with two glasses of juice in his hands.

"Well, erhm, it was—" Sirius sputtered not sure how to say it.

By then the fireplace lit up with Neville coming through, his eyes lit up as he saw Hermione.

"Hi Hermione" He smiled at her, and then he saw me. "Kellina!? Did Sirius invite you too?"

"Yes, I was invited by Sirius, but on what occasion he didn't inform me." I answered. "It's rude to come to a celebration without a gift to give to the celebrant. I should leave before the honored celebrant arrives."

I got up to my feet, and the fireplace lit again. My eyes widened as Draco came through.

"Draco?" I said shocked that Sirius had invited him too.

"Kellina" Draco stared at me before he shook his head a smirk on his lips. "Also got invited by my cousin, Sirius?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize he wanted me to attend Potter's birthday." I looked at Hermione, who blushed and avoided my gaze. I turned to Sirius then. "I'm not in good terms with the git."

"I know." Sirius answered sighing. "I apologize for his actions as his godfather, but can't you give him another chance?"

"I'm leaving." I said turning away and looking where they place the floo powder.

"Wait." Neville spoke up, and I glanced over at him. "Sirius invited you, not Harry. Can't you stay for Sirius?"

I looked at Sirius by then, and he looked about ready to beg. "I'm staying because it was Sirius who invited me, but not too long."

Sirius had planned a surprise party for Potter since he placed disillusionment charms on us. The window on one side became tinted and the lights were extinguished only the fireplace was lit. I stood next to Draco while Neville was on my other side. It was silent for a while, no one was speaking as the green flame lit the fireplace and Potter came into view. He narrowed his eyes looking around, with a wave from Sirius' wand, poppers were heard and the room brightened. At the same time Sirius, Hermione and Neville shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Potter was definitely surprised. He was smiling at first, but when his eyes fell on me and Draco the smile dropped into a frown. I glanced at Draco next to me. I knew we should have left. Me and Draco weren't Potters' friends, unlike Hermione and Neville. Lupin by then came through the fireplace smiling.

"Well, Harry, what do you think?" Lupin clapped Potter on his shoulder.

Potter went over to his godfather then hugging and thanking him. Neville and Hermione went over congratulating him on his birthday, when he got to me and Draco did it seem like hell froze over.

"Happy Birthday" I said politely.

"Happy Birthday" Draco said next to me through gritted teeth, as he offered his hand for a shake. Looking at their hands they seem to be trying to crush each other's hand. "Hope you have more birthdays to celebrate on."

"Thanks." Potter answered coolly.

The greetings were done and the eating part started. Sirius sat at the head with Lupin on his left hand side and Potter on his right hand side. Hermione sat next to Potter and Neville beside her. I sat in between Lupin and Draco.

I made some small talk with Lupin introducing myself to him. He asked me about myself, I answered on a need to know basis and Lupin answered the same. After eating, we moved to sofa and armchairs. I took the other armchair, and that left Draco to sit next to Neville. Sorry, Neville.

"How about we play a game?" Sirius said walking in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, can we play charades?" Hermione asked.

"Charades?" Neville, Draco, Sirius and Remus all asked at the same time.

Hermione went on, explaining how to play the game and showing them what the actions meant. They seemed excited enough about it. Hermione instructed each of us to write a word on a piece of parchment for each of us to act out. The first was one up was Potter. They made it that the one with the most right guesses get a present from the birthday celebrant and it was Sirius who would get to say what the celebrant would give the winner. Oh hell, I want to lose this game!

I would be lying if I didn't enjoy the game. I had a good laugh at the actions everyone did, even exaggerations from them to accomplish it. I got the word lion, and I acted out like one licking myself, going on all fours. They all thought it was a cat. If there was an owl in there would they have guessed it right? When it was Dracos' turn he said in action one word, two syllables. He drew a square in the air with his fingers, and he held up his hand as if holding something and he was combing his hair.

"Vain" I said. Potter laughed, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him then me before he shook his head.

He drew another shape this time a large rectangle, then he started to I don't know fix his clothes and hair again.

"Oh, mirror!" Hermione said happily.

"That's right." Draco said raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're good at this." Neville said to Hermione. "You'll end up winning."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Kellina and Remus are good too, so it won't be me winning."

We played the game until it was Hermione who won, well, I deliberately didn't answer anymore even though I knew the word. I did not want to win and get a prize from Potter whatever it was. She had six correct answers with me having four, but Sirius just had to say that there was also a prize for the runner up.

"No." I said then. "That isn't necessary."

"Awww, come on, Kellina." Sirius said pouting and trying the puppy dog eyes on me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "Sorry, Sirius, but I'm immune to that look. It doesn't work on me."

"As a favor?" Sirius said.

"No." I said. "I could if it's your birthday, but it's not."

"Come on, Kellina." Draco smirked at me. "Don't spoil our fun."

"You'd be saying the same thing if you were in my shoes—."

"Please!" Neville, Hermione and Lupin then were pleading.

I narrowed my eyes at these three people. They were in on this. I gritted my teeth and muttered. "Fine"

A mischievous smile came onto Sirius. "Then, Harry since you gave Hermione a hug. Then a kiss on Kellinas' cheek will do."

Oh, dear Hufflepuff! I looked at Sirius, who had roared in laughter as he looked at his godson then at me.

"Well? Go on Harry." Sirius said grinning at his godson.

"Wait!" I got up to my feet glancing at Potter who had his attention on his shoes and seemed to be grumbling to himself. "Doesn't he get a say on this? It's his bloody birthday!"

"Ah, ah, Kellina, language." Sirius said the same smile on him and he winked at me. "It's just a kiss."

"He's right, Ina." Draco said teasing. "It's only a kiss, doesn't mean anything."

I know it doesn't mean anything! But why did I feel dread at the idea of a kiss? I seem to be forgetting something, it's all blurry. Why couldn't I remember that? I noticed movement from the edge of my eyes, and as I turned my head. I felt lips just at the corner of my mouth. I heard gasps. Potter stepped back, eyes wide and was becoming a tomato. I blinked at him, and something flashed in my mind. That did not happen. That did not happen. That did not bloody happen!

I grabbed a handful of floo powder from the vase, into the fire and the floo address. "Fawley lands"

Once I was back in the house, I went to our broom closet and grabbed my firebolt. I shouldn't have stayed. I should have just left. Why did Sirius invite me over? What was he playing at? It's impossible for me to be on friendly terms with Potter, not with what he did last term.

That bloody kiss brought on that memory in the chambers. I had pressed my lips on Riddle to stop him from speaking in parselmouth. I know I banished that memory away. Dear Ravenclaw, what does this even mean?

I landed back on the ground and Ymir was there waiting for me.

"Miss has missed dinner and there had been a floo call from Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy."

"Did they leave any message for me?" I asked.

"The young Malfoy said to floo back using the address Malfoy viscount. Lord Black conveys his apology for the incident in his home. Master Exxion also reminds Miss to pack for your trip tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ymir. Are there any dinner leftovers?"

"Ymir has kept Miss meal warm in the dining room."

I nodded, and entered the house. First was to floo Draco, before I eat dinner and then pack.

"Kellina" Narcissas' face showed up in the floo "This is a surprise, how do you know this address?"

"Draco told me, can I speak to him, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Of course" Narcissa nodded.

"Hey" Draco said after seconds of waiting crouched in front of the fireplace "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I left just like that, something sprung in my head. I didn't like it." I shook my head. "What happened after I left?"

"Potter seemed miserable after you left. He seems to think he offended you in some way, not like he hasn't offended you before. Sirius and Lupin tried to lighten the mood with dessert. Granger and Longbottom tried to tell Potter he didn't do anything wrong, that it was just some kiss." Draco raised an eyebrow at the last. "What was it that sprung into your mind when Potter had kissed you?"

"Leave it." I gritted through my teeth. I simply pressed my lips on Riddle's to have him shut up, and that's a nightmare on its own, meeting the crazy snakes' lips!

Draco smirked and he meant it to be a playful one. "Alright, but you know you can tell me."

"I will not and never tell you or anyone." I snapped. "It is a banished memory!"

Draco shrugged. "My offer is still open though."

I sighed. "Anyway, I'm telling you now, I won't be able to answer any of your owls."

"What? Why?" Draco frowned by then.

"I won't be here for the month of August. I'll be in Japan."

"Oh, aren't you lucky?" He said in a bitter tone.

"I'm not going there for a vacation, just another of my self-defense training." I answered and teased. "No need to be jealous, Draco."

"I am not jealous." He huffed.

"Sure. I'll bring you a souvenir then." I said smiling.

"What about your books and robes for the next term?" Draco asked.

"I'll be getting them a day before we go to Hogwarts." I felt my stomach grumble by then. "I'll see you at the train then. I have to go. I still have some packing to get done."

Draco nodded. "See you then."

 _To: Sirius Black  
From: Kellina Fawley_

 _I apologize for my actions yesterday. I did not mean any discourtesy to you and the celebrant. The action had caused one memory to come back, and I did not like what I recalled hence my leave. Do tell Potter not to get in over his head thinking that all faults lie with him. My leave was entirely my own, not his._

 _If there are any letters you wish to send to me please address it to Deus Fawley, my father. I have asked him to receive my owls and forward it to me since I will not be reachable this month of August._

It was in the middle of the night, did me and Exxion portkey to Japan. We landed in Harukas' backyard. She was right there seated by the porch smiling as she saw us. I looked up at the sky and found it was late in the afternoon. She allowed us to go up to the rooms we used last time, to stow away our trunks.

"Would you two like some tea?" She said.

"I'm going ahead to sleep." Exxion said.

"I would like some." I said walking back to the kitchen with her.

"You're almost close to my height, Ina." Haruka said as she placed the kettle on the stove.

I stared at her. I did notice earlier when I greeted her.

"You seem to lack the skill of noticing simple things."

"I don't. I just didn't see the importance of pointing it out."

"I suppose not. Your brother's the opposite. He likes to jibe me for my lack of height when we were still studying."

"He does that with me, when I drink milk in the morning and evening."

Haruka chuckled then. "I've heard from Exxion about your training in the sealed rooms."

"Is that what they're called?" I asked.

"Yes." Haruka smiled. "It's something the aurors in our country use for training."

"I am so getting back at him." I mumbled to myself eliciting another laugh from Haruka.

"Exxion seems to forget to tell you those small details." She said.

"I hate those rooms. I don't get any life threatening injuries, but they still bloody hurt."

"Yes, but the rooms you used were toned down on the level of pain, and the level of them were for aurors in training."

"I'm not going to try a room for an auror am I?" I asked.

"Of course not, not unless your brother suddenly thinks that's a good idea." Haruka said smiling.

"I think he'll be the one to cause my death not my own recklessness."

The kettle by then had whistled and Haruka made me green tea. There was a tea stalk floating above in the cup she gave me. As I recall from my friend, she loved anime and manga. She said that it was a sign of good luck. Haruka saw and smiled.

"He just wants you to survive your prophecy."

"You know?"

"I wouldn't have gotten him those sealed rooms if he didn't tell me. You need a good reason to have them made or even be allowed to make use of them outside of auror training." She met my eyes with a wistful look in them. "Exxion, when I met him before he was a hard worker. He was eager to learn even though he became the teachers' pet, and at one point he disliked me because I was often alone studying. I got under his skin like that and there was a time when two of our classmates got irritated with him for being a perfectionist in our classes. They were planning something against him, and I overheard. I tried to help him, but he knew about it beforehand. He told me about his sister that disappeared that day. He said that one day she left with their father so she can help him with work, but when he came back his sister was gone. He blamed himself when you disappeared. He cried like a baby. He said 'I wished, prayed to any deity out there to bring back my sister. I would have done anything to have her back, to have her taunt me and smile back at me. I just wanted my sister back.'"

"Well, I'm back." I said after taking a sip from my cup.

"Yes, but fate seems to love to play with our lives don't they?" Haruka grimaced. "On your return someone came, and this person can be the cause for Exxion to lose his sister forever. If it were me I would have shipped you off somewhere else, but the fates would probably do something about that wouldn't they?"

"Fate works along with time and possibly death." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Haruka stared at her cup. "Aren't you a bit philosophical?"

"It comes with being kidnapped by time." I shrugged.

Haruka nodded. "I'm going to the market, would you like to come?"

I got up and followed her out. The writings were all in Japanese and from the attires of those that looked to be about my age were tanks, shorts and sandals. I could hear some speaking in Japanese and some that we bypassed would give me second glances. It's not surprising. I am a foreigner in their lands. We entered a grocery by then and she handed me the basket. I followed her in the aisles looking at the wares they had, they already had different flavors of milk here. Once we were done we went back to her house and I went to sleep.

Stretching before running in the mornings followed by meditating then breakfast, more meditating. This time I turned to my animal form remain in that form while keeping in thought to accomplish Harukas' instructions. In our stay in Japan, Exxion thought it would be a good idea to also use the sealed rooms while we were there since it would help with my transformation and Haruka agreed.

I was sitting on the porch at the back of Harukas' house one day eating melon bread and together with tea when Exxion showed up with a bundle of letters with him.

"Father said these are your letters." He said and I took them.

There was one from Neville, Hermione, Sheila, and then there's one from Potter. My book list for the coming term was included and Professor McGonagall's' response saying that she has taken note of it.

 _Hi Kellina,  
You haven't sent us any owl yet, so I'm owling ahead of you. Air is excited on the dueling club, he's been writing a list of spells that would be neat to learn. He's reading them off from all of our Defense books, and he's even asked Cedric for help. Cedric has been coming over our house a lot during the last month. We got out O.W.L. results. I have four outstandings like Air. He's better at me in Charms, Potions and Herbology. I don't know why he isn't prefect for his grades. Not like I want to be prefect it takes some of my time and beauty sleep.  
—Sheila Brooks_

 _Hello,  
I hope your having a good summer. I've been taking care of the plants in our garden. Which electives are taking the following term? I have Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't know if I can handle the other electives, they seem difficult. Have you bought your books already?  
—Neville Longbottom_

 _Kellina,  
Can't you consider giving Harry—_

I dropped Hermiones' letter without a second thought and burned it. I know she's being a good friend in wanting to ease Potters' feelings, but there are times when they don't know what they're doing. I was less inclined to read Potters' letter, but it would be better to get it over with.

 _To: Kellina Fawley  
From: Harry Potter_

 _I'm sorry for my godfather's antics. He meant that as a joke, really, and it's really nothing. The kiss I mean. It was just an accident. I'm sorry for everything. I know you said you won't forgive me, but can't you forgive Ron and Hermione? I'm the one who said that I would tell you._

 _I know I've done a number of things to make you mad at me, but don't you think we got off on the wrong foot? I thought after first year, we'll be fine, but then... Isn't Malfoy using you against me? He's a Slytherin_ _and a prat_ _. He doesn't like me. You don't know him that well. Why my godfather even invited him, I have no clue._

You don't know anything about him either Potter. All you know of him is that he's a Slytherin and you're caught in your memories of your past. You're more of a git Potter. Just stereo typing every Slytherin, like Hagrid or the most of the school does add Dumbledore to that list too!

 _Hello Neville,  
I took Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes, and no I haven't bought them yet. I won't be buying them until the end of this month. I'm not there at the moment. I'm overseas. I'll be sure to hand you a souvenir when I come back.  
—Kellina Fawley_

 _Hey Sheila,  
Sorry, if I've been missing out on the owls. I've been busy since last month and now. Congrats! Shame that you guys weren't included in those exempted from the exams. But then, we all had to stay there for a few more days for you guys. Aren't we lowers years awesome? We stayed there for you, so you guys won't be alone. _

_At least that's off my hands. Better them than me.  
—Kellina_

Days passed and when I had my thoughts intact without my mind thinking of food or water or something else related more to animal instincts.

Me and Haruka went to the magical ministry in Japan which was located in Tokyo, specifically at Tokyo tower. The lift doors were hidden with a notice-me-not spell, and it was like the Leaky Cauldron only witches and wizards could see it. The security here was tighter than in Britain, inside the lift was one man wearing a mixture of robes and a yukata. The man had a hard look on him, as he asked our reason of visit. Haruka was the one who answered. The man pressed three of the buttons in the lift and twisted one of the buttons on the panel. I didn't understand what they were. We stood there for a while, until we heard a ding. The man spoke again in Japanese, and I followed after Haruka into what looked like some office floor.

We went to a window then, and Haruka handed me papers, as Haruka said for registration. She guided me with my registration, and once that was done. My picture had to be taken, and I was asked one surprising question.

"Piercing or tattoo?"

"What?" I stared at Haruka. "Is that a trick question?"

"It's part of registering as an animagus here."

"I can't have a tattoo or piercing!" I complained

"Tough luck then" Haruka answered. "Now, which is it, or do I make the decision for you?"

"Piercing" I groaned out.

And with that I was presented assortments of designs for the piercing. I pointed at a simple piercing having two swirls at both ends and it had a helix connecting them.

"Looks great!" Haruka said grinning at me.

"I'm going to get detention when I get back to Hogwarts and that's before classes even starts. What am I going to say if they see it?"

"Then, say it's part of an agreement and your magic." Haruka answered.

After my registration that day, we went to get some souvenirs (and some melon bread) from the town.

"Thank you for everything Haruka." I said bowing to Haruka.

"Don't mention it." Haruka smiled ruffling my hair a bit. "You've really grown over the month."

"I have?"

"Yes." Haruka and Exxion said at the same time.

"Only a couple of inches left and you'll be as tall as me, and I'm five feet flat" Haruka said, and she was right my eyes were just at the level of her nose. "In about a year and you'll be taller than me by then if you keep up with your exercises in the morning."

"Maybe even taller than me" Exxion slipped in.

"Merlin, no" I said looking at Exxion. "I do not want to be as tall as you. You're taller than Mother and Father are."

"Of course, no one would want to date you if you were taller than the guy."

There he goes with his teasing on guys with me. I rolled my eyes. "Come on let's go." I said.

"See you in a year." Haruka said before Exxion activated the portkey.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Any mention of other creatures by Luna are made up by me and a small portion of the dialogue came from the book. We can't forget all good Trelawney and her seer abilities.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP!**

* * *

It was in the morning when we came back.

"We're back." I said as we entered the dining room.

Sally and Deus both stared at me.

"Kellina?" Sally said getting to her feet and holding me by the shoulders.

"Yes?" I answered a bit weirded out.

"Oh, dear you've grown. You're almost close to my height." She said beaming at me. "Haven't you noticed you're clothes have become tight?"

"I guess they are." I said looking down at myself. They were clinging to me and my stomach was showing then. I had to wear a jacket, and I could say the same for my jacket.

"Oh!" Sally had pulled me into a hug then she pushed me back. "We are going shopping today. You need new clothes, shoes, robes and—" She looked at my chest.

"Mother!" I shrieked crossing my arms above my chest.

And so I didn't get to sleep that afternoon and I was pulled by Sally to Diagon Alley to change some galleons to pounds. It seems we were going to Muggle London first, buying casual clothes, shoes and unmentionables. It was tiring that's for sure I had to tell her that she had to get a hold of herself, since I was still growing. Buying more than what was necessary wasn't good. After some stops in other boutiques, she had me wear an outfit as we left saying that I had to look adequate or presentable. Most of the pants and skirts I chose though were plaid, not that I live in Scotland like Professor McGonagall to have preference to it I've always been one to like even before I showed up (came back?) here. Sally had noticed the ear piercing on my left ear and asked if it was allowed to have a piercing at Hogwarts. Of course it wasn't. I don't see any Slytherin or even a Gryffindor with an ear piercing!

Finally we went to the Leaky Cauldron, where Sally left me to deal with the rest of my shopping for school. I went to Madam Malkins' to get new robes and set of uniforms. I didn't meet anyone in Diagon Alley while I was shopping.

There was still a day before I had to board the train, and I was tired. I need some sleep, but Sally wanted to teach me on tips on fashion. Not like I don't have my own sense of fashion, and I think my two gossip roommates would be glad to help me with my wardrobe if it ever came to that. I packed everything I would need for the coming term that included a lot of my new clothes and shoes for the fall or winter weather. I also threw in my new green journal that I had rewritten in first year and second year. I also included news clippings from the daily prophet. Also there are the protective charms I asked Exxion to place on my new journal since he was better at enchantments on items better than me. I also had to ask him to replace the protective charms on my trunk. Potter had gone through my trunk before and I don't want another repeat of losing my journal. With my trunk packed, I went down to have dinner with everyone. There had been a flash and I see Ymir holding up the camera at the four of us. I wonder if we even have an album filled with family photographs.

Once the morning came the next day, I left with Ymir apparating me onto the platform. The house elf went off carrying Skyes' cage with him to store away in the carriage for animals. I pulled my trunk along with me and my satchel. I had my school robes, the souvenirs I bought, and Sallys' pastries for the trip placed in it. My wand, of course, was in its holster.

I went through the train looking at the compartments. I wasn't sure if Alistair and Sheila were already on board. I did find Luna in the middle of the train.

"Hi, Luna" I said taking the seat in front of her. "Had a lovely summer?"

"Hello, Ina." She said looking up from the Quibbler. "It was wonderful me and father went on a trip to look for warglumps they live near rivers and falls they only come out if there's an unconscious person. They like to bite them to wake them up."

Huh, I never heard or read about warglumps. There isn't a lot mentioned about the creatures Luna talks about in the book, unless they were Nargles. We settled in a companionable silence and I was in the middle of meditating. I didn't notice the compartment door open. Sheila had flicked my forehead just to get my attention.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked rubbing the spot she had flicked me on.

"Yes, you didn't answer when I greeted you. Luna had the sense to answer and you didn't. You look liked you were daydreaming."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes not believing me. "How was your summer?"

"Tiring" I answered.

I was just telling her a glazed version of how my summer went when Alistair entered the compartment with Cedric. The two stared at me for a while blinking and then they shared a look.

"What?" I said noticing their looks at each other. "Finally know that you two love each other?"

"NO!" Alistair greatly protested.

"I'm hurt, Air." Cedric spoke up his right hand on his chest. "After the bonding time we had over the summer for the dueling club, what were those days for then?" Then he winked at me.

Alistairs' jaw dropped, and you could almost throw in a Bertie Bott's every flavor bean. I chuckled at Alistairs' behavior. It was funny riling up someone.

"I'm jealous." I said smirking. "You two share a unique bond, which one calls as brotherly love or bromance." I ended wiggling my eyebrows. If they do have feelings for each other I'd actually ship it. Still if it ends up as Cho—Cedric then who cares?

Alistair cringed. Cedric laughed. "As much as this is entertaining, prefect duty calls. I'll be back after an hour or so."

Cedric left the compartment then. "How was your summer with Cedric, Air?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine platonic"

"Oh, do you need our help to confess to him?" Sheila said teasing him.

"Hell, like there's anything going on between me and Cedric. We are best mates, and that is where the line is drawn do you two hear me?"

"Language" I said. "You're polluting dear Lunas' mind with your words."

"I think it's you who's polluting her mind, with your mention of me and Cedric having anything else aside from friendship." Alistair answered.

"The wizarding community does accept male partners you know. Isn't that mentioned in History of Magic in fifth year or sixth year?" I said.

"No." He shook his head. "It's only in your history lessons at home."

"Shame it was interesting, in its own way." I shrugged back.

"My father said he was a witness to a male partner union before." Luna said smiling as she looked up from the upside down Quibbler.

By then I recalled the souvenirs I bought for Sheila and Alistair. I grabbed my satchel off the floor. I pulled out two chopsticks and two melon breads for each of them. "Here, I bought them while I was in Japan." I also pulled out one melon bread and gave it to Luna.

"Japan?!" Alistair said aloud. "When did you go there?"

"Last month" I answered

Sheila looked at the bread I handed her that had Japanese writing on them. "What is this bread?"

"It's melon bread." I smiled at her. "It's really sweet and you can definitely taste the melon."

"I'll save this for later then." Sheila said. "Now, you owe me a story of your visit there."

I went on telling them about the shops we went to while I was there and also about the equivalent of the floo there. The trolley lady by then had passed the compartment and rain had started to pelt on the glass. I grabbed two boxes in my bag holding the wagashi sweets (Haruka suggested it as a souvenir aside from the chopsticks).

"I'm going to hand this to Draco and Neville." I said over my shoulder before leaving the compartment.

I casted the tracing charm for Neville first. It led me to the back of the train, where the Golden trio, Professor Lupin, who was asleep and Neville were. I held back a sigh as the four Gryffindors stared at me. What am I a sudden spectacle? I didn't bother speaking to them and looked at Neville.

I handed one of the boxes in my hand to Neville. "Here's your souvenir Neville." I said smiling at him.

"Oh, when you were overseas" Neville turned red. "Almost forgot about that." He smiled shyly taking the box from me. "Thanks."

Next, Draco, I found him near the front of the train. I pulled the door open to find Zabini, Parkinson and Draco there.

"Who are you?" Parkinson glared at me.

I wanted to ignore her, but the last I ignored her I almost died from falling.

"Fawley, the one you pushed from the seventh floor by the moving stairs last year." I answered flatly.

Parkinson stared at me, her eyes wide, with her silence I turned to Draco and handed him the box. "Here sweets, you can share it with Parkinson and Zabini. See ya."

Once I was back in the compartment I shared with the others. Cedric was back and the two Hufflepuffs started with explaining on the ideas for the dueling club. It had gotten darker as they discussed the plans for the club, we didn't nominate any president or the main leader of the club. It was unanimously Cedric though since he did come up with the schedule with Alistair. Isn't he an eager beaver? He's already the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, a prefect and the dueling club planner. Shame he's going to die next year. We were just discussing on the possibility of having skirmishes with mixed years and houses when our compartment door opened and Potter was there.

"Fawley, can I talk to you in private?" He said.

Everyone else in the room had their eyes on me, so as expected I left our compartment and walked down the train with Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked.

"You didn't reply to my letter." He said.

I sighed. "There's nothing to reply about. Also, I'm telling you now, Draco is my friend. He's not telling me anything about you. In fact it's quite minimal and I prefer to talk to him without you coming up in the conversation. I have my own opinions of you, and none of them came from—"

The train suddenly stopped causing me to stumble forwards and on to Potter at the same time the lights went out. I pushed myself away from Potter and pulled out my wand. ' _Lux Volans_ ' and nothing happened. Bollocks, I still can't do that wordlessly. I had to say it under my breath and the orb of light floated in between me and Potter.

We stood there staring at each other as we listened. It was eerily quiet and my heart was beating against my chest erratically. It became colder, and I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around gasping as a dementor fed on me. I felt ice seep into my bones as memories came to me. I managed to hear shouts before I lost consciousness.

 _"_ _I'm not angry anymore. Why should I be angry for someone I don't care for?"_

 _"_ _It's far better than to be alone like you! Now I don't have any friends at all because of you!"_

 _"_ _Traitor! You told him! You told him! You swore not to tell him! What good are you if you can't keep your word?!"_

I woke up in the compartment meeting the concerned looks of Sheila and Alistair above me. I pushed myself up, and I hugged myself shivering.

"Here" Cedric handed a bar of chocolate to me. "A man handed it to me saying to give it to you when you wake up."

I grabbed the chocolate sluggishly and bit off a small part of it. The coldness I felt inside was gone, but not entirely. My hands were shaking.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sheila and Alistair shared a look, and they shook their heads.

"We don't know." Alistair answered. "After the lights went out, silver light came from the hallway. Eventually the lights returned. Potter brought you back here unconscious, and a man came handing us the chocolate bar for you."

They didn't ask me what happened when I left the compartment to talk to Potter. The silence in the compartment was broken by Alistair about changing into our robes.

The three of us shared the carriage with three other girls from Ravenclaw; one of them I recognized was Cho Chang, to get to the castle in the heavy rain. I couldn't help but glance at the shadows of the trees. I was scared. After meeting a dementor I felt hopeless and lost, like I fell into cold water and I could never get back above the surface.

"Ms. Fawley" Professor McGonagall called.

I was near the Great Hall doors. Sheila, Alistair and Luna gave me looks before they went inside and I went towards my head of house. There were three others standing next to her, Hermione, Draco and Potter. She first went off to her office leaving Hermione there for a while, before she led us to an empty room conjuring seats for us and telling us to wait there. We stood there for a staring at the three armchairs I was the first to sit down.

"You're white as a sheet, Ina." Draco said sitting down next to me trying to lighten the mood.

"And you're looking paler than normal." I answered glancing at him. "Care to share how you achieved that?"

"Try getting attacked by dementors" He answered.

"Oh, I tried and I don't think I got the same results as you." I replied.

Seconds later there was knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came in with Professor Dumbledore steps behind her. The matron checked on us peering at me and Draco, asking us if we felt clammy or shaky or anything else. She gave me a potion by then to drink since I was shaking all over. I didn't know if it was because it was the rain or the dementors attacking me. Madam Pomfrey by then left and we were alone with Dumbledore.

"I have been informed by Professor Lupin that the three of you have been attacked by dementors. Harry _—_ "

I could have scoffed but that would be rude. He was using Potters' name again, Dumbledore a prejudiced headmaster.

"—you were able to cast a patronus charm and a corporeal at best, a charm that an adult wizard or witch has trouble mastering." The old man said his eyes twinkling. "How did you know that only a patronus can fight against a dementor?"

"I've read the daily prophet about sightings of dementors. I guess you can say I was a bit paranoid." Potter answered. "Voldemort was able to control them so I thought I could learn how to use the patronus charm in case he was controlling them and setting them on me."

Dumbledore nodded. It was a good excuse, but there was one question coming from his explanation why did those dementors come at the three of us? By then Dumbledore told us we could go to the Great Hall, Potter and Dumbledore walked ahead of us. Me and Draco paused by the door.

"Tomorrow" Draco said and he went over to his house table.

I did the same sitting next to Neville with Lavender on my other side. Dumbledore made his usual speech and the banquet started. I half-listened to the chatter next to me. They were all talking about the summer they had, and I could feel eyes on me. I looked up at the person in front of me, Garret and Colin, great.

"What?" I said lifting an eyebrow at them.

"Erhm, ah, sorry" Garret said looking away blushing, maybe I should crush his admiration of me right now?

"Sorry about that." Colin smiled his teeth was showing, ever the optimistic bundle this one. "How was your summer, Kellina?"

"Fine a bit tiring." I shrugged.

"Oh, did you go hiking?" Colin asked.

"Something like that, you can even throw in swimming in there or maybe a marathon."

I have been running in the sealed rooms so it's something like a marathon while I was fighting off creatures, yeah a dangerous marathon.

"What's a marathon?" Garret asked.

Colin was wonderful enough to answer his question, since he is a muggle-born.

"How do you know about marathons?" Garret had his eyes on me, and they were shining. I don't even know why! Did he get some of his dads' fascination with muggle things?

"My mother told me. She's a half-blood, although my mother's mum tried to kill her with poison before when she showed signs of accidental magic."

"That sounds dreadful." Colin says.

I shrugged. "That's just how things are, not all muggles are acceptable to what they don't understand, especially when it comes to magic."

I was the first in our dorm room, the first to change into my pajamas, and the first to go to sleep. I slept peacefully that night. It was only two months of morning runs and I woke up earlier than the time I set. I tried to sleep again, but that was no use. I might as well continue with my morning stretches and runs. It was five in the morning and I know no one would be awake until later. I chose to run by the lake and the forest nearby, it felt like something was watching me as I ran. It was unnerving at first but eventually the feeling of being watched disappeared. After the run, meditation and a bit of spell work, and then back to the tower. My three roommates were still sleeping. I checked the time and the charms on my bed started up. I replaced the time of the charms on my bed and got ready for the day. Since I was done with spell work, I headed off earlier to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Not many were awake yet, since it was only eight in the morning. I ate breakfast at a leisurely pace. Last month at around this time I would be with Haruka with animagus training. She told me to have some time to transform back and forth until it comes naturally that I can change forms in seconds not minutes.

I remained in the Great Hall, until Professor McGonagall handed me my timetable. Arithmancy was first on the list and it was on the seventh floor. Then it was followed by Transfiguration with Hufflepuff right on the first floor. Huh, top then to bottom classes. After Transfigurations, Potions then Defense with Slytherin and the last one for the day Ancient Runes. Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays were filled while on Tuesday and Wednesday do I have most of my free time.

When I went up to the seventh floor for Arithmancy, Padma and a boy in Ravenclaw were in the room seated at the very front of the room by the desk. I took the seat behind Padma, greeting her as I sat down.

"Hello" Padmas' housemate said smiling and offering his hand to me "Terry Boot, call me Terry."

I shook his hand and I nodded to him "Hello, Terry. Kellina Fawley, you can call me Kellina."

"Hope we can talk more often." He said winking.

Padma and Terry by then started talking about the incident in the train Dumbledore didn't have any explanation after the banquet.

"Hey, Ina" I heard as someone sat next to me, Draco.

"Hi Draco" I said smiling. "Enjoyed the rest of your stay in France?"

"Yes. What about you, enjoyed your trip to Japan?"

"It wasn't an entire vacation." I answered. "It was no fun when I couldn't go to the shrine festival they had near the end of August."

"What's a shrine festival?" Terry and Draco asked.

"It's a special occasion they have over in Japan. Every end of the summer, the shrine in the town holds a festival for the residences. They have stalls set-up. You could play some side games and buy food while you're there. There's a fireworks display."

"That sounds great." Terry answered. "Why couldn't you go?"

"I had to get my school supplies a day before we had to get on the Hogwarts Express." I answered, and at the same time Professor Vector came in and the lesson started.

It was almost like numerology and it didn't seem to be difficult, well to me there's a bit of math concerning Arithmancy. I have taken a course in my other life that was needed a good chunk of math, a good silver lining.

At the end of the class, I heard Draco curse, and I followed his line of sight.

"What's Potter doing in Arithmancy?" Draco complained.

"I don't know." I answered.

Draco had Charms on the third floor while I had Transfiguration on the first floor. He shook his head for me, since I had to hurry up in getting to the first floor. I had to battle my way through the crowd to get to Transfiguration.

I grabbed a sit at the back of the class, while Potter was seated on the second row. None of our housemates were back yet, and the rest of Hufflepuff were already present. Eventually the others arrived in a rather, sullen atmosphere following them, it was that obvious. Wonder who Trelwayney chose to say that was going to die. Neville took the seat next to me. I glanced at him to find he was frowning. He didn't even look at me. Professor McGonagall started with the lesson. She was talking about animagis and transformed into her animal form. She went back to her human form, when she didn't get the expected reaction from the class.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back with a faint pop, her gaze sweeping the entire class. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Neville, but nobody spoke. Oh, so it's Neville she chose of all people?

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning.

"There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me" Neville squeaked beside me, not loud enough to be heard because there was still silence in the room.

"Neville says it's him." I said answering Professor McGonagall.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall her eyes settling on Neville. "Then you should know, Longbottom, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter of fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Longbottom, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Neville only bowed his head by then. I just patted him on the back, he glanced at me and I offered him a smile.

"Don't let it bother you." I told him.

"You'd do well to listen to Fawley, Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said before she continued on with the lesson for the day.

I entered the Great Hall and sat down in my usual sit between Lavender and Neville.

"Come on, Neville. Just forget Divinations class."Hermione said in front of Neville.

"Think of plants Neville." I said placing food on my plate. "Plants that have yet to prickle your gloves with its needles or hang you upside down by the feet with its roots"

I heard a snort, and it didn't come from Neville. The snort was three seats away, and I saw Potter trying to hide his smile.

"What are you laughing for Potter?" I said coldly.

The smile on Potters' face was gone.

After eating lunch most of my housemates were heading out of the castle. I went up to the sixth floor for Study of Ancient Runes. I sat down on the second row of desk the class was a mixed one. Some Hufflepuffs were present, Ravenclaws I shared classes with but haven't spoke to. No Slytherins yet and I wondered if Draco decided to change one of his electives. My thoughts proved me wrong though since he came in moments later with Zabini. Draco took the sit next to me and Zabini sat behind me next to a Ravenclaw.

"Thought you decided to go for Care of Magical Creatures" I said to Draco.

Draco scoffed. "Sure when I want to get my arm ripped off."

Our Professor then entered the room. There was also one surprise, one hand going up to answer a question.

"The popping Granger" Draco muttered.

I didn't comment or say anything on what he said, as I kept my attention on the runes Professor Babbling was explaining about. At the end of our class, Draco told Zabini he had to talk to me, meaning Zabini can go ahead of him to the dungeons. I walked in step with Draco to the Clock tower, but Parkinson was by the corridor.

"Draco!" Parkinson instantly attached herself to Dracos' arm while she did that she had pushed me aside. "You won't believe what happened during Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Not now, Pansy." Draco tried to pull his arm off Parkinson.

"But Draco there's something else I have to tell you without someone else listening." She said ignoring me.

"Is it important?" Draco asked her.

"Dreadfully important" Pansy answered her voice too high to be true.

Draco looked at me, and I knew he was going to leave with her. "Maybe on another day" Draco said before he left with Pansy.

I was done making the essay we were given earlier in the day by Professor McGonagall; dinner was just starting, when I left the library to go to the tower to leave my bag. I went down the table until I got to where most of my year mates were. When I sat down next to Neville greeting him, he only glanced at me and looked back at his plate. He looked downhearted. I turned to his two roommates seated in front of me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"You did you were the only one not present in Care of Magical Creatures" Seamus answered. "Nott didn't listen to Hagrids' warning. He hadn't been near the hippogriff but with his loud voice two hippogriffs heard him. They both charged at him, he used Neville as a shield but Harry had pulled him out of the way. Nott and Harry got hurt and are in the Hospital Wing right after."

Neville whimpered next to me. "I got Harry hurt. The Hippogriff was supposed to get me, not Harry. It's all because of what Professor Trelawney said."

"Come on, Nev. It's Notts' fault not yours."

"But Harry got scratched on the face, and it's my fault. What if he becomes blind because of it?"

"He won't." Dean shook his head. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can heal him. He'll be the same with just his lightning bolt scar on him, and just that."

Neville was quiet the entire time for dinner. Seamus and Dean frowned, but neither bothered the blond boy next to me. I guess I'll have to ask Ymir for help with watching Potter again. I didn't stay too long in the Great Hall and left to go up to the Room of Requirement, spell work, meditation and animagus transformation for this night (but not in that order).

For the following two days, there was no hide of Potter in our classes. Hermione and Ron were both worried for him as they often went to the Hospital wing. During Sheila and Alistairs free time, I had classes and I only got to see them during meals. Aside from that because we only had Potions and Defense with the Slytherins, I didn't see Draco too often either. We have yet to have Potions and Defense. I've spent some time in those two days by myself in the library finishing essays, doing some research on dementors ones that I already knew, in the Room of Requirement—animagus transformation and spell work both verbal and non-verbal—especially the patronus charm I still couldn't make a corporeal one.

On the morning of Thursday, just in time for our Potions and Defense class. Nott had graced the Slytherins' table with his presence—ahem—his whining and that along Potter was out from the Hospital Wing with Ron next to him and Hermione in front of him as I entered the Great Hall. Neville was already there, and I could hear him apologizing to Potter. He was fine. There was no cast on him like Nott did over by the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle along with a Slytherin girl with glasses. I think her name is Tracey Davis.

"—fine, no scars except for this one." He said smiling and showing his lightning bolt scar on him.

"But—"

"There's a reason he's called the boy-who-lived, Neville." I said dropping on the sit next to the blond pudgy Gryffindor. "He won't go searching for his death. Voldemort does the searching for his demise."

Silence fell and I ignored the three pair of eyes falling on me as I placed food on my plate. I'm no friends with the trio, maybe Hermione, but that one is shaky. I don't have Sheila and Alistair to spend some of my free time with.

I took the same table I had to myself for the past two years. It was no surprise to see Nott take a seat near Potter and Ron. I can definitely expect Nott asking Snape to have someone else cut his ingredients for him. We had to make a shrinking solution, and Neville botched it up. Hermione was his knight in shining armor to the rescue, an amusing thought.

The lesson on Boggarts continued as it did in the book. We followed Professor Lupin out of the room and to the faculty room. He called Neville up first for the first lesson with Boggarts. I watched as Snapes' black clothes changed into a dress together with a hat and hand bag to match with it. I had to admit it was hilarious to see Snape in drag. I looked over at Draco, to find he was smirking and his eyes were lit with amusement.

By then Professor Lupin called us, one by one to step towards the Boggart. I would think that Voldemort would show up if Draco stepped forward and Potter would have a dementor. I wondered what the Boggart would show me, and—

"Fawley!"

I stepped forward and from the dismembered hand, it changed into me smiling coldly and holding up the prophecy.

"Tu non appartieni qui. Tu non sei nessuno importante. (You don't belong here. You're not anyone important.)"

"Riddikulus!"

"Tu non sei uno e nessuno si preoccupa abour voi (You're no one and no one cares about you!)"

"Riddikulus!" I shouted one more time and the boggart stood there laughing and mocking me in a language only I could understand. I couldn't stand what I heard I began shouting spells at it. "Reducto! Diffindo! Terisventi!"

Terisventi an offensive spell using the force of the winds to cut up enemies but only gives superficial injuries. It was an area spell to distract enemies so one could flee, but if you concentrated it on one opponent then it would be stronger since the force won't be scattered.

The boggart hissed in pain in my form, and fell onto the floor cuts and tattered robes. Yet it kept talking in Italian. I raised my wand again and was about to burn the creature.

"Enough Kellina!" I heard Lupin shout pulling me away from the boggart. "Neville if you'll finish the boggart off."

Neville stepped forward and Snape came into form and using the spell against it. It was gone. Lupin gave off points to everyone that faced the boggart and he asked me to go with him to his office. I trudged in step with Lupin back to the classroom. Everyone else had taken their belongings, and my bag was the only bag there. I grabbed it before I entered his office.

"Would you like some tea?" Lupin offered and I merely nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, sir." I said with my head lowered.

"Quite alright" He answered. "At least the boggart was speaking in a different language no one could understand except for you."

"Yeah" I gave a bitter laugh. "I must have looked crazy earlier."

"I can't say you didn't, but I do commend you for your fast spell casting."

"Thank you, sir." I answered.

He nodded to me, and narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't have an ear piercing the last I saw you. I should tell you that those aren't allowed. You'll have to remove it."

"Please sir, I can't remove it. It's part of my contract." I said.

"What contract?" he asked and I remained silent. "It is not harmful to you or any other student is it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Very well, but you would have to come back here later this evening at 8 and tomorrow as well. I will see you then."

I left his office sighing. I was expecting to find Draco outside, but Parkinson must have pulled him away again. That girl seems to think I'm going to steal Draco from him. I'm sure she harbors some feelings for the blond, correction she has feelings for the blond. Ha, it was still early in the afternoon I decided then to walk around the castle.

I went down one of the corridors and I hear muffled voices inside a classroom. I stood outside the door and decided to use an amplifying spell—a good use for listening in through closed doors especially if there isn't anything to counter the spell, like a silencing spell.

"—participate in the ritual to change the basilisks' allegiance from the heir of Slytherin to the will of the head of houses." Obviously it was Potter.

"No" The voice was Draco.

"I know you would say that, I'm calling in on your life-debt."

"Kellina was also there in the chambers."

"She helped, but in keeping Riddle quiet. I'm the one who destroyed the diary."

"Fine" Draco snapped "Already found two representatives for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have you, Potter?"

"I'll talk to you again on when we're going to do the ritual." Potter replied.

The doors were opened by Potter surprise was in his eyes and something else flashed in them. He stared at me for a while before he walked past me and down the corridor.

"Eavesdropping, Ina?" Draco asked one blond eyebrow lifted as he approached me.

"No it's actually wandering with no destination, until I stumbled on voices beyond the door."

Draco tilted his head to the side by then. "Want to go to the Clock tower balcony?"

"I have nothing better to do." I answered walking in step with him.

When we got to the balcony, Draco walked to the banister leaving his bag on the floor. He pulled out his wand placing a muffling charm, an alarming spell and a creature and human revealing charm—meant to reveal any humans and creatures twenty feet away from the caster.

I stood there next to him looking onto the mountains and trees waiting for Draco to start. He combed his hair and exhaled. Still no words came from him.

I spoke up then since he was having trouble starting. "I haven't told you have I?"

"About?"

"Why I punched Potter before the start of the sorting." I answered.

"I can guess."

"You won't." I smiled. "Four years ago, I met Potter in a strange room. He was asking who I was, but then we heard a door opening. I was confused and I didn't know what happened, or why I was there. He didn't help me and he tried to erase my memories too."

"I'm right." Draco said.

"What?"

"That you punched him because he didn't help you when you came through the veil."

"How do you—"

"I'll tell you some other time." He said smiling. Then he looked at towards the mountain and his face turned grim. "Dementors also came into our compartment yesterday when the train stopped. Dementors feed on your happiest memories and leave you with the worst of them. I thought I removed those memories or blurred them out from my mind." Draco by then had bowed his head. "I thought I got rid of it, but it came back like it happened yesterday."

I didn't say anything, because I knew that it was difficult to talk about something you didn't want to remember. He had his hands over his eyes by then, wishing somehow that he could just cover his eyes so he won't see them anymore.

"I was scared. I was out of my wits." His voice was strangled and pained. "My worst memory well one of them." He laughed bitterly. "Was him placing his disgusting mark on my left arm and ordering me to kill Dumbledore." His voice softened to a whisper. "I didn't want to follow his orders. I didn't want to be his follower. But if I didn't he'd kill me and my mother. I didn't want to die. I didn't want my mother to die either. What was I supposed to do? Go to Dumbledore? Beg him to save me and my mother from that snake, when that snake was living under our roof? I didn't want to be a killer or a torturer. It was disgusting what he made me do. It was horrible. I felt dirty for even bowing to that crazy snake."

I touched his arm making him look at me while he still tried to hide his face with his hands. I pulled his hands off his face without much resistance from him. I can't tell him it's alright, because it wasn't alright when that happened to him. I wiped the tears that had spread on his cheeks. I was surprised when he hugged me and he rested his forehead on my shoulder. Our heights weren't that far and he was close to Harukas' height. At least he won't get a stiff neck. I rubbed my hand over his back in circles as I heard sniffles coming from him.

Once Draco had calmed down and broke away from my arms. He leaned against the banister, his head away from me.

"I'm pathetic." He said his voice crackling. "I just remember that memory and I break down like a baby."

"You're a pretty big baby." I said lightening the mood.

"Who asked you" He said trying to gain back his dignity.

"You just admitted that you were a baby earlier." I teased back.

Silence then fell on us and I didn't want to break the peaceful silence we had.

"You know, I saw you from inside Madam Malkins when I was getting my robes." He said a small smile on him. "You were a little late in hiding. Potter just saw Hagrid looking down at you. That wasn't the first time I saw you either."

Draco didn't say when was the first time he saw me, as we stayed there for a while in silence. By then I used a spell on him to remove his puffy red eyes or just so it wouldn't be obvious. We stayed there for a while until it was already time for dinner. As we both headed to our own tables for dinner, I hoped Draco felt lighter, and as for me, I gained my answer that Draco is also a time traveler like Potter, but then more questions came. From which time did they come from, did they know the other is a time traveler? Also, which of them is really trying to change things? There's also the question of the dementors.

"—sightings of dementors in Hogsmeade."

I snapped my head up then.

"What's a dementor?" Dean asked.

"A dark creature that guards the wizard prison Azkaban, they're considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness, and causes depression and despair to anyone near them. If you're close to one you'll feel cold and like you'll never be happy again." Hermione answered.

"Ten points to Hermione" Seamus said smiling "Didn't realize you read so far ahead of us."

"Oh, no" Hermione shook her head "I didn't read ahead I looked up on it."

"Why?" Garret asks I only realized then that he and Colin were in front of me.

"Erhm, well" She glanced at Potter, way to be subtle Hermione.

"We've read an article in the daily prophet during the summer about sightings of dementors away from Azkaban." Potter answered. "Hermione was curious on what a dementor is so she read about them."

So, no one knows about the dementors coming into our compartments. Why were the Professors keeping it under wraps? I should probably ask Professor Lupin about the dementors during detention. Once dinner was done, I split from the others and went to our Defense classroom.

Right before I left did I ask Professor Lupin about dementors, but his answer were what I already knew.

"It looks like I wasn't able to answer your question."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering why it approached only me, Draco and Potter."

"Maybe it's because you three are unique individuals?" Lupin said.

"I don't know, sir, maybe Potter is since he's the boy-who-lived. Then again he's a great git." I added annoyed. Just thinking about him made my blood boil.

That got Lupin to chuckle. "You remind me of someone."

"I don't want to find out who. Good night, sir." I said before I left his office.

Eventually the weekend came, on my entry to the Great Hall at around nine in the morning three persons called me over from the Hufflepuff table. I went over and joined them.

"Finally, took you some time to get to the Great Hall." Alistair said in front of me. "We've talked to Professor Lupin."

"And?" I asked hopefully.

Two smiles were on the Hufflepuffs in front of me.

"Fantastic!" I said excited. "So when is the first meeting then?"

"No meetings yet" Sheila answered. "We still have to work on some kinks if we want this club working alright."

"We're going to have a meeting with Professor Lupin later in the afternoon and show him the things we've already talked about on the train and ask for anything else he wants to add." Cedric supplied grinning. "All four of us will be there."

"I've already said my suggestions for the club. You guys can handle it without me. Just tell me how the meeting goes."

"Then, what will you do this afternoon?" Sheila asked frowning.

"Hang out with books, do some spell work or something." I shrugged.

"I thought you were friends with Hermione and Neville?"

"I'm not sure about Hermione. Neville loves to spend his time by the greenhouse. So, do you guys have any plans this morning?"

"We were thinking on doing non-verbal spells and wandless magic for the morning." Alistair answered. "It's difficult you need to focus."

I decided to join them on their spell work that morning, we ventured out to the area outside the Quidditch pitch. They were trying to get the levitation charm to work, and I watched them on the side as they each had a grass transfigured into a large rock for them to levitate off the ground. They were all concentrating, and I couldn't help but chortle at the expressions on their face. Alistair looked constipated, Sheilas' eyes were crossed and Cedric seemed to be channeling Edward Cullen with his blank face.

"Go ahead and laugh!" Alistair said irritated. "You'll have the same problems too when you get to your sixth year!"

After lunch, I walked Sheila, Alistair and Cedric to Professor Lupins office. I didn't expect to see the golden trio just leaving the room. Hermione was surprised to see me there, together with the three sixth years.

"Hi, Kellina" Hermione said.

I nodded to her "Visiting Professor Lupin?"

"Something like that" She nodded to the three persons I was with. "Hello, Sheila, Alistair and erhm—." Hermione blushed as she looked at Cedric.

I gaped at Hermione, shocked to see she was blushing and the reason for that was Cedric!

"Oh" Cedric smiled showing his teeth "Cedric Diggory, I'm Alistairs' friend, you must be Hermione Granger."

"I am" Hermone squeaked, oh come on! Cedric isn't that good looking!

Ron cleared his throat to get back Hermione back.

"Oh, these are my two friends" Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley" Ron answered.

"Do I still need to introduce myself?" Potter asked sheepishly.

"Maybe not, Harry Potter" Alistair laughed. "I'm Alistair Thaxted. I'm part of the Quidditch team in Hufflepuff, chaser."

Sheila snorted. "You still have try-outs to get through. I'm Sheila Brooks, step-sister of him." She ended pointing at Alistair.

"Well, we better go." Hermione smiled. "We're off to visit Hagrids'."

"Hey, Potter, the hawk you brought to Hagrid last year is it okay?" Alistair asked out of the blue.

I totally forgot about that one. Potter stared at me and there was a glint in his eyes that irritated me.

"Yeah, she's doing fine." He answered before he walked towards the door with the two following. There was a skip in Hermiones' step as she left with the two.

"I guess we'll see you then." Sheila said smiling at me.

I nodded and left as they entered the room. I wandered a bit for a while in the halls of Hogwarts with no destination. I came across Luna wearing pink pants, and a multicolored jumper that afternoon.

"Hi Luna" I said.

"Hello Ina" Luna smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I was following a trail of Heliopaths!" Luna answered

"Heliopaths?"

"Yes, they're fire spirits that can engulf anything."

"And you were following a trail of them?"

"Yes." Luna said smiling. "You're welcome to join me."

"Maybe I should come with you." I answered just to make sure she doesn't get lost.

We walked around the castle for a while, and the hallways we've gone through were unfamiliar to me. I still followed Lunas' lead until we ended up somewhere we didn't know.

"The heliopaths disappeared." Luna sounded disappointed.

"And were lost" I said as I noticed the layer of dust on the floor of the hallway.

Luna blinked at me and looked around. "I suppose we are."

"Come on" I said taking her arm and hooking it with mine. "We're lost anyway. We might find a way back with our getting lost."

"Shouldn't we be staying put in one place to be found like how when muggles get lost?"

"Ah, dear Luna you're forgetting the two of us are witches, that doesn't apply to us."

"Oh, you're right." She giggled.

Eventually we got back to the familiar part of the castle that being in the hallway with suits of armor, bring in Peeves and hell it is. The Poltergeist pulled off the helmets off the suits and sent them at us. I used a shield charm, but then the damn Poltergeist used the rest of the armor. Only one thing left to do, and that was run. We rounded at a corner by then and bumped into Colin and Garret. With grunts and groans all of us got to our feet.

"You okay Luna?" I asked.

She giggled and smiled. "Yes, that was fun!"

"I suppose."

"Where's the fire?" Colin asked.

"More like where's Peeves" I answered. "You two better avoid the hallway we just came from, who knows what else Peeves has in mind."

"You know Loony Lovegood?" Garret said.

"Don't call her that Garret." I said scowling at him. "Her name is Luna. She can be eccentric, but they're the ones you can have a good time with. Apologize to her."

"Sorry Luna." Garret said with his head lowered.

"That's better, do you know them Luna?" I asked her.

"I've had some classes with them, but no not really." Luna shook her head.

"This is Colin Creevey" I gestured to Colin "He loves to take pictures most especially of Potters and he has been taking my pictures without permission" I narrowed my eyes at him. He had the audacity to smile sheepishly "and Garret Weasley, youngest of the Weasley family."

"You have wrackspurts by your head, Garret." Luna said.

"What are wrackspurts?" Garret asked after staring at Luna.

"They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna answered before she looked at me. "I have to go, Ina. I'm going to my dorms."

"Alright, let me walk you to the stairs." I said to Luna walking with her.

I went to the Quidditch pitch by myself, no one was using the pitch, but there were some people by the lower stands. I went up to the upper stands at the top of the first stands I went up to I could hear two persons snogging. I decided to try a different stand, and I made sure that no one was there with the human revealing spell. I pulled out the hair tie I keep in my pocket before I summoned my nimbus 2001. I made sure my wand was secure in its holster, before I grabbed my broom. I stood by the edge of the stands looking down it was a long way to the ground, just enough time for me to pull up. I don't know if I'm crazy to even try this, but nothing beats the present anyway and I jumped off.

Exxion thought it would be good to have me use my animagus form while I was in the sealed room while I was at Harukas'. I had to throw myself off the ledge of a cliff or even a tower then transforming into my hawk form. This was different though, but I felt exhilarated. I brought my broom towards me and mounted it, then did I pull the broom up and I was back in the air. I laughed. I loved the feel of the wind while flying. I went up above the uppers stands, and around the pitch. Dropping near towards the grass, that was short lived though Madam Hooch was there.

"Nice flying, Fawley" Madam Hooch said before she kicked me off the pitch.

Still on my broom I went to the lake shore. Draco was there skipping stones on the lake.

"The squid can splash water on you if you do that." I said.

He lost his footing as I spoke, and he fell onto the water near the shore. He got up and glared at me since I got his casual brown robes wet and his clothes underneath. While I was also a pureblood, I didn't wear any robes over my clothes. I got off my broom by then grinning at him.

"You got my clothes wet."

"And you're a wizard." I smiled at him as I got onto my feet.

He pulled out his wand and used a drying spell on his clothes.

"What is that on your ear?" Draco asked looking at the piercing closer.

That was when I recalled I had tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. I touched the piercing.

"An accessory I got over in Japan." I said removing my hair tie and my hair fell down to hide it.

"Is that even allowed?"

"No, have you seen anyone else with a piercing?" I answered.

"Have any of the Professors seen it?"

"Professor Lupin saw it and I got two days of detention for it. I'm not sure if he mentioned it to the other professors."

"He didn't ask you to remove it?"

"I can't remove it." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Contract"

"What else did you get over in Japan aside from those sweets you gave me?"

"Melon bread"

"What?"

"It's bread that has melon fruit filling inside, well it's actually cantaloupe filling, it's still melon." I shrugged.

"You mean the round fruit it's color inside is orange?"

"Yes! That fruit!" I answered giggling. "Have you tried it before?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" I grabbed him by the hand because my other hand was occupied with my broom. "Come on! I want you to try something!"

I pulled Draco along with me down to the kitchens asking the house elves for cantaloupe slices with milk and then sugar mixed into a bowl. Draco stared at the bowl in front of him then he raised his eyes on me.

"And what is this?"

"Try it!" I answered. "You'll love it!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amusement was in his eyes that moment. Draco reluctantly took the spoon next to the bowl stirring his spoon at the orange colored milk in front of him. He looked at me again and back onto the bowl. He spooned a piece of the fruit with some milk and ate.

"Well?"

He took another bite.

"It's not bad." He answered before taking another bite. "It's like a different flavor of milk."

"Exactly! The melon sort of gives the milk a bit of its flavor and I discovered it while I was in Japan."

"It's like you've discovered a lot of things over in that country. You've never sounded this excited about anything before."

I sat there blinking at him. Have I never really been as excited as I was in Japan?

"I guess so" I shrugged "I don't know it's so different here and there."

Maybe it's because I was away from a place that would be hold tension in the air in the next years or so? No it had something to do with the prophecy. No wonder the prophecies were kept away from the owners themselves. You can't help but dread on what has to happen.

We stayed in the kitchens for a while until dinner did we decide to join the rest of the school up in the Great Hall, that was after I left my broom in my trunk. Outside the Great Hall though there was one person waiting, for who I didn't know until that person blocked my way.

"Potter, what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"The ritual"

Why would he need my help? I'm also a Gryffindor. "No."

"I'll tell the Professors about one blue eyed hawk." He said when I was about to push the doors open.

I rounded on Potter and grabbed him by the front robes before shoving him to the wall. I didn't care if his head hit the stone wall with the hiss that came from him. I may have registered in Japan as an animagus but that doesn't mean I want anyone knowing that I am one.

"So you're going to use that against me, Potter?" I sneered at him.

"If it's to change the basilisks' allegiance, yes, I am."

"What do you want? I'm no help being a Gryffindor like you."

"Yes, but I'm not close to a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff like you."

I gritted my teeth and gripped my hands into fists. "I am not pulling them into your mess."

"Then, I may as well tell Professor—"

"I didn't think you'd sink so low, Potter. You're no lion, you're a snake." I spat.

"Will you help or not?"

I punched on the stone wall next to his head glaring at him. "Oh, I'll help, don't you dare come near me unless it's about the ritual."

I dropped my hands from his robes before I entered the Great Hall seething with Potter following behind me. Everyone had their eyes on me noticing my unfavorable mood that evening. While no one wanted to speak to me, that didn't mean they missed the sight of my bloodied hand.

"Kellina! Your hand is bleeding!" Lavender said next to me.

I looked at my clenched hand my hand was still tingling from the punch. There was indeed blood, but I didn't care.

"I'm fine." I answered. "I'll just pop on by the Hospital Wing later after dinner."

"Are you saying food is more important than tending to an injury?" Hermione asked.

"If it's just a small injury like this one, yes, I do believe food is important that way my body will have the energy it needs to repair what damages are on my person."

"She does have a point Hermione." Ron said next to Potter.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You should still clean it Kellina." said Hermione "You might get an infection!"

"And I said I would go to Madam Pomfrey later." I reigned on my irritation, no need to get annoyed with another member of the golden trio.

There was still no announcement on the dueling club as the second week came around. Alistair told me that Professor Lupin together with the three of them had gone to the headmaster about the club. It was no surprise that Professor Snape would be assisting our Defense Professor. I have no complaints.

"Now there was discussion on the representatives per club, Dumbledore said he'll be the one to decide who will be the representatives. Also he wanted to change the name of the club."

"To what?"

"Defense club, while we'll also learn how to duel and probably have some dueling competitions, we'll also be learning other spells to defend ourselves." Alistair said.

"Then, when will be the first meeting?"

"He said that it would probably be next month in the evenings or whenever the headmaster schedules it."

As the days passed, I got used to the schedule I made, depending on what day it was. Luna has become a good companion on days I don't see Sheila and Alistair, and her stories on the invisible creatures were funny in their own way. We sometimes go to the forest, and she tells me about the Therestrals. I couldn't see them, but I did know where they were with Luna throwing raw meat onto the ground and it disappearing in thin air. She was also becoming more acquainted to Garret and Colin. They sometimes speak to her in their shared classes.

It was on one weekend while I was with Luna did Potter approach me. Ymir had told me about Potters' ventures down into the chamber of secrets.

"Have you asked?" Potter said to me.

"No"

"Look the—" He had looked at Luna "Do you mind if I borrow her for a bit?"

Luna shook her head and Potter pulled me by the arm to make some distance.

"The ritual has to be done on a full moon."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did the Basilisk say it has to be a full moon?"

"Yes."

"Are you just going to believe the Basilisk without looking up on it?"

He stared at me, and I sighed.

"Idiot" I murmured, and I meant for him to hear it. He did because he was narrowing his eyes at me. "Potter, you do realize you can't believe everything it says to you. You have to verify it. Look up on it and ask Hermione for help. You can't go about just trusting a creature tied to the Heir of Slytherin. Not to mention you have to make precautions who knows what can happen, and have you even told Draco about the ritual process?"

"Does it look like I'd be willing to speak to him?" He said.

"Nor am I willing to speak to you. The feelings mutual Potter. You have to tell the ones participating in the ritual. You'll even have to see the days of the full moon. You're also taking Arithmancy, you should be thinking on the date for it to be done with a high probability of accomplishing it without any problem. You'll get your Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff representatives."

"Will I be able to trust them?"

"Do you even trust anyone? You blackmail me and you use a life debt with Draco. I don't think doing that means you trust us. You just have a hold on us. If you'll excuse me, I think there are wracklespruts in my ears and maybe that's because I'm near you." I left Potter and went to Luna by then. "Come on, Luna."

Luna didn't follow me right away, but she did after some seconds.

"You and Harry Potter don't seem to be on good terms. Has he done something?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Three"

"Oh, it seems like he strikes out then." Luna says, not even explaining how she knows that muggle expression. "He seems distraught, sometimes like you."

"Can you trust him?"

"Harry Potter?" She asked and I nodded. "That remains a question to me. You don't trust him."

"Yes, but that's because of what he did."

"I can try to trust him."

Luna was one of Potters' friends outside of Gryffindor and maybe asking her won't be a bad idea, though I do wonder about her not talking about seeing a basilisk to anyone else. Well, as they say if you don't ask you'll never know. I don't see any problems on having her help with the ritual.

"I'd love to see the Chamber of Secrets." Luna said once I was done telling her the parts I left out on our train trip back from Hogwarts before the summer, only about Potter speaking to the basilisk that is.

"Are you sure Luna?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I may not know him, but I trust you. That's enough."

I have the Ravenclaw for the ritual, and who should be the one for Hufflepuff? While Luna had gone on her own, I ended up going to the Quidditch pitch they seem to have try-outs for Hufflepuff. Sheila was there too reading a book. I sat down next to her and looked at the Hufflepuffs in the air. I saw Cedric right by the middle of the pitch watching beater try-outs. Huh, maybe…

Back at the castle, it was close to curfew when I was walking around the castle. I didn't know where he could be, and I palmed my face when I thought of the tracing charm. I used the spell and it pointed in the direction I had come from. I followed it and eventually came across Cedric.

"Kellina, it's almost curfew, you should be in your dorms by now."

"Yes, but I needed to talk to you." I said.

"About what?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"That would be?"

I glanced over my shoulder and around us. There were no portraits, but there were some ghosts gliding next to us.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure." Cedric nodded.

I placed a silencing charm on the door together with a locking charm that allows only the one who placed it to remove it (only other way to have it removed is if you're dead).

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Cedric said.

"First, I want you to swear not to tell anyone of our conversation and one what I'm going to tell you or even write about it to anyone, living or non-living."

Cedric agreed reluctantly. I told him about the rest of what happened down in the Chambers he didn't interrupt me as I told him. Eventually I asked him to be the representative for Hufflepuff.

"I don't know, Kellina. That sounds dangerous, after what happened last year, a basilisk?" Cedric shook his head. "Why didn't you just speak to the headmaster about this?"

"Cedric you should know what others think of those that speak in parselmouth, they're not really thought of well."

"Yes, and you don't think well of Potter."

"I don't like him for other reasons, and not because he's a parselmouth." I said. "You should know because I punched him in the eye. Besides that the Professors would just want the basilisk to be killed."

"Wouldn't that be a better option than allowing it to live?"

"It may be a very dangerous creature but with the ritual the heir of Slytherin will not be able to control it again. The control would be given to the four head of houses. The basilisk can just stay down there or it can be used as a guardian for Hogwarts if some dark lord decides to rise and take over the school."

Cedric wiped his face with one hand. "Kellina, I'm sorry, but I have to tell the headmaster."

"What!?" How could I be foolish to think he would help? Anger rose in me. "You swore not to tell anyone or even write about it!"

"Some promises have to be broken Kellina. You have to understand that I'm a prefect and I have to follow the rules."

"What rules?" I said coldly. "This school doesn't hand us a school rule book to read! The only ones I'm sure about is not going into the Forbidden Forest or being out during curfew. Why did I decide to trust you?! I should have talked to someone else."

Hurt flashed in Cedrics' eyes by then. "And talk to whom, Alistair?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't know what you're saying Kellina. That would mean you'd be invoking ancient magic that no one is practicing. Don't tell me you believe the basilisk? What if it was lying to Potter, or Potter lying to you?"

"I may not like him, but he has good intentions with what he's doing! You've heard that he went down to the chambers." I answered.

"How are you even sure he went down there to save you?" What in bloody hell was going at?

"I'm not, but he's an idiot that rushes off to rescue someone if he can help it. If you want to break what you swore then go ahead. Do what you think is right, but I think having the basilisk around will help those who remain in the school in the long run."

"Kellina"

"Do you think Voldemort is gone?" I asked.

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"He'll be back." I said looking at him dead in the eye. "I'm not the only one who believes that, the headmaster knows he'll return. Hogwarts needs all the protection it needs."

With a finite, I left the room, angry with myself. How could I trust him? Yes, of course, because he's Hufflepuff. Loyal, and kind and whatnot, but not everyone is like that. I know. I've met all sorts of people in the life I was in before this. While I was walking though, I was surprised when I had unknowingly kicked something as I was hastily heading back to the tower. I thought it was Mrs. Norris and was I dreading the thought of Filch's wrath. I stepped towards the small black heap on the floor, and found it was a black weasel. I carefully picked the weasel up in my arms and looked at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The weasel twitched its nose and it started to squirm in my arms.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." Even though I tried to soothe it, the weasel wanted to escape from my arms. I of course held fast onto the weasel.

"Ms. Fawley" I heard from behind me. I swallowed as I turned around to find Professor Lupin.

I let out the breath I didn't know I held in. "You scared me Professor, I thought you were…"

"Filch?"

"Maybe" I said looking down at the weasel in my arms.

He nodded and noticed the bundle in my arms. "Is that your pet?"

I shook my head. "No. I have an owl. Only owls, cats and toads are allowed as familiars."

"Before it wasn't" Professor Lupin looked at the weasel closely and he had sniffed before wrinkling his nose. "It doesn't seem to like you."

"Probably because I accidentally kicked it, I was making my way back to the tower when this little bugger came out."

"You should probably let it out."

"Out the castle?" I gaped at him.

"Why yes"

"But it's dark outside, can weasels see in the dark?"

"I'm not sure. How about I take him off your hands? I'll just set him loose in the morning."

I looked down at the weasel, which had stopped struggling by then and was looking up at me. I wake up early in the morning I can do that.

"It's alright, sir. I'm an early riser I'll be able to do that."

"Are you sure?" He asked his eyes on the weasel.

"I'm sure." I smiled back. "I owe him for kicking him."

Professor Lupin reluctantly agreed and I managed to avoid getting detention as I went up to the tower. I sneaked into our dorm room since all three of them were already asleep. I heard the weasel squeak as I settled him onto my bed.

"Shhhhhh" I pressed my finger against my lips "Stay quiet, I wouldn't want to wake them."

I decided to change in our room instead of the bathroom since the others curtains were closed. Once I was in my pajamas, I dropped my clothes for the day in the hamper in the bathroom. The weasel was still on my bed, but it seemed to be covering its eyes with its paws. It was cute. I went over and held the weasel in my arms again pulling the blankets off. I left only one side of the curtain beds open. I placed the weasel next to me on the bed and covered it with the blanket as well. It had squeaked as I turned to it.

"Night" I whispered before closing my eyes. I felt its nose touching my own nose, and a giggle escaped from my mouth before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Oh Harry! I mean Potter. How could you do that to Kellina and Draco? Using a life debt and blackmail?! You're not thinking properly as a would have been a Slytherin! Why didn't you try making a deal with them before going to use life debts and blackmail? Ah, Harry Potter, what did your timeline do to you or is he even thinking properly?**

 **Professor Lupin is still a werewolf in my books, and oh, what about that weasel? Isn't it cute or would adorable be a better word?**

 **Until the next chapter my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this one and I managed to tickle your curiosity on how their third year goes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello! Here's an early update. I just had to post it, a treat to you my dear readers because it's my birthday this day! A shout out to those who have reviewed so far. Thank you so much! I find myself smiling reading your reviews every time even if I do read them over and over. :D Also as for Kellina, hmmm... well she has exploded on Potter and forfeited him on getting to know her more due to having him call her Fawley instead of Kellina. What else can she do that would show coldness to Potter?**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own HP.**

* * *

Aside from the sound of the alarm on my bed which was only confined to my bed, the weasel had squeaked and jumped onto its feet then to the floor. It was frantic and scared. I got off my bed and picked him up.

"Hey, it's okay." I said to it. "Just the spells I used to wake me up. Sorry if it surprised you."

I cancelled the spells and placed the weasel on the bed, before I grabbed my running clothes and changed in the bathroom. I came back out to find the weasel by the door. I picked up the weasel after I grabbed my wand.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out." I said as I came out of the castle. I squatted down and allowed the weasel to fall down on the floor. "Sorry for hurting you." I smiled at it as I got up to my feet.

The weasel remained where it was for a moment before it rushed away from me. I watched it go into the forest then and I started off with my morning stretches then the rest of my morning ritual.

It was a silver lining to have free time while Alistair and Diggory had classes. Although I saw them in the corridor, I only greeted Alistair and completely ignored the presence of the other Hufflepuff. I don't trust him, not after he went against his own words. So much for trusting him, I suppose that's just one person to add to my list of disliked persons. At the very top is Umbridge (even if I have yet to see her, I don't fancy meeting her anytime soon) followed by Dumbledore or Potter and then Diggory.

Just like last year during my free time it's either with Draco or doing some spell work. On some weekends it's with Luna. Zabini often joined us in the library to make our essays. I didn't mind it if Dracos' friends joined us, not like I'm barring them away from Draco. I thought Parkinson would also join us, but I was wrong in that respect. Terry Boot was a different story. He had started to greet or wave at me in the corridors when going to our next class after I spoke to him in our first class in Arithmancy. He would also talk or catch up to me and Nevillle on our way to Charms class. He also sat down next to me in the library when I was with Draco making our essays.

"Isn't Boot being over friendly with you?" Draco asked on our way to Ancient Runes.

"I think so. I'm starting to think he belongs in Hufflepuff with the way he greets me." I answered. "You don't like Terry."

"Really?" Draco said in faux surprise. "What gave it away?"

"Well, Zabini doesn't have a problem with him."

"I wasn't in Arithmancy to find that out." Zabini answered amusement in his voice.

"What do you even think of Boot?" Draco asked.

"He's just a schoolmate, an acquaintance that's a bit too friendly."

"Draco doesn't know that." Zabini said "For what he knows you might be closer to the Ravenclaw than what he thinks."

"The day I'm close to someone is when I decide to hug them."

"Hear that Draco?" Zabini teased as we climbed the stairs.

"Shut it, Zabini!" Draco snapped at his friend as he hastened his steps.

I looked at Zabini with a grin in place he was having fun riling up Draco. I returned a smile and we followed behind the blond Slytherin.

Once Ancient Runes was done, I was headed back to the tower and just as I was about to pass by a tapestry on the wall someone had grabbed me and pulled me inside the secret passage. I gave the person a kick on the shin, glad to know it was Potter.

"Don't go about pulling me out of nowhere Potter." I said rolling my eyes. "I wish I had hexed you. What do you want?"

"Cedric Diggory spoke to me the other day. He told me he'll help, but he's not sure about Voldemort coming back."

"Then, congratulations together with a Ravenclaw you have your Hufflepuff."

"He didn't tell anyone."

"Then that's good for you." I answered flatly.

"Who did you ask from Ravenclaw?"

"Luna Lovegood, anything else?"

"Yeah, there are items we need for the ritual."

"Then, good luck in getting them." I said turning around to leave, but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Wait!"

I pulled my hand from his grip and glared at him. "I'm done helping you. You have your Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm washing my hands off this."

I left him in the passage not bothering to look back when he called me. He better not use my animal form against me again or I swear to the four founders I will make his life hellish.

After that encounter with Potter, he would always try to talk to me, but I also had excuses up my sleeve and I avoided him in the corridors and I made it a point to have the door of the Room of Requirement directly to our dorm room to avoid any meetings with someone waiting for me in the common room. Whatever he was going to ask from me, I don't plan on helping. He did manage to cut me in the corridor when I was going to meet Draco by the third floor, but Sheila and Alistair showed up. My heroes!

"Potter" Alistair said as he approached us "Professor Dumbledore told us to collect you."

"What for?" Potter asked disgruntled that he was interrupted. I couldn't help but feel giddy inside.

"We don't know." Sheila answered. "We were told to look for you and go to the headmasters' office."

"Can't it wait?" He asked.

"Sorry." Alistair answered and that meant they had to go right now.

"We'll see you around, Ina." Sheila said waving off as Potter walked behind them.

I could have danced with their wonderful timing. I went off by then to the third floor corridor, where I told Draco to meet me. I found Luna there instead of Draco. She told me that Professor Snape had come along and that they headed to the headmasters office. I sighed and decided to wait for Draco outside the headmasters' gargoyle. I leaned against the wall near the gargoyle waiting. I didn't know how long, but eventually the gargoyle jumped out of the way Draco with Potter behind him came down.

"Draco!" I called approaching him. "Took you long enough, what did Dumbledore want?"

"It's about the Defense Club." Draco said with a grimace, but he didn't continue and turned glaring at Potter, who I thought had left. "What do you want Potter?"

"To talk to Fawley" He answered "in private."

"Whatever you need to talk to her about, I'm sure I can be around." Draco answered.

I think Potters' eyes twinkled then. Oh, bullocks, I just escaped from listening to him earlier and Draco had to go and say that.

"Follow me" Potter said.

I walked in step with Draco grumbling about manipulative black heads and idiot blonds. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that Potter was a snake. We entered the Forbidden corridor, but now it was just an unused corridor after the business of the Philosopher stone in first year. Potter closed the door, placed some wards on it before turning to us.

"Fawley, I need you help in gathering the items for the ritual." Potter said.

"Hermione and Ron can help you with that." I quipped.

"They can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"The one who gathers the items needs to be connected to the four representatives."

I thought of all the four representatives, Luna, Draco, Diggory and Potter.

"Well, you're connected to them." I answered.

"But not as close as you." Potter answered. "You're closer to Luna and Malfoy, even Cedric."

"So? What are you going to do about it? I already said I won't help you with that. Going to blackmail me again?"

"What?" Draco said confused. I seem to have forgotten to tell him that.

"Later" I said to Draco.

"I'm not." Potter said shaking his head. "It was wrong of me to even go there. I was desperate. I'm not a smooth talker."

"At least you know that." Draco scoffed.

"I want to make a deal with you." Potter said. He was serious from the look in his eyes.

"I'm listening." So he finally used his brain.

"Help me with the rest of the ritual and I'll show you what else I found in the chamber."

The chamber, yes, I did say I would go back and see what else was hidden in there. I nearly forgot about that. Aside from that Potter is the only parselmouth around, but there's something else I want to find out.

"Aside from that I want to know or see what you're hiding in your trunk and you have to answer what I ask about what I see in your trunk, and you won't stoop to blackmail me or Draco." I said his surprise quickly being replaced with ire in his green eyes. I wanted to find out what he's planning, but I didn't know if Draco knew about Potter being a time traveler or why he's here.

"How do you know about that?" He said almost growling.

"Oh, but Potter I thought you already figured that one out." I answered smirking. "Well? Is it a deal or not?"

I stared at Potter as he seemed to be contemplating my added condition. It's not really difficult to answer. He'll just show me what he's hiding in his trunk and what he's found in the chambers.

"I'm already going to show you what else is hidden in the chambers, and in my trunk. Why should I answer any queries you—"

"If you don't accept my terms the answer is no, Potter." I interrupted before I left them there once I removed the wards Potter placed.

I was angry. I don't know which one is more irritating him blackmailing me or him making a deal with me and he can't bloody well go along with my terms for me to help him! I'm not asking him to tell me what he's planning only to see what he has hidden in that bloody trunk of his, and to answer questions pertaining to what he has inside. Godric! He can't even improvise on a deal!

I left the castle and headed in the covers of the trees. I made sure that no one was around before I turned to my animal form and went for a fly.

ooooooo

Kellina left them in the dusty corridor.

"You need her more than she needs you, Potter." Draco said giving him a cool gaze. "She's not the one here who wants to change a basilisks' allegiance under the nose of one old coot. You said she has to help you with the rest of the ritual. She's going to help you without knowing what has to be done and follow what you tell her. You could have improvised on what she asked, if you had even listened properly to her words."

"I can't answer all of her questions."

"And you just gave me the answer to have her agree to help you."

"What?"

"Figure that out on your own, Potter. Use your brain. The ritual, is it dark?"

"No." Potter answered while glaring at him for the insult.

"When do you plan on telling us about the ritual?"

"After the first quidditch match"

"Alright" Draco nodded and he walked past Potter to leave.

"You're not going to ask me anything else?"

"How is cousin Sirius?" He said.

"He's fine. He's been going to St. Mungo's."

"Do send my greetings to him."

ooooooo

I only went back to the castle when I saw the sun setting. There was still an hour left before dinner, and I was thinking on having an early dinner. I just held the doorknob to the kitchens, when it opened and Draco came out.

"There you are!" Draco said.

"Miss me already?" I said teasing him.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Yeah, I did, you missed what I said about you."

"That would be?"

"You're cute as a ferret." I answered grinning, and a scowl came on him.

"Don't call me that." He said with a huff.

"Which one cute or ferret?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Both" He answered "A Malfoy isn't cute and neither a ferret. We're dashingly handsome."

"Sure." I chuckled.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you."

"Just went for some air" I answered entering the kitchen.

Draco followed me inside and sat down in front of me. The house elf placed a plate of mashed potatoes, chicken and a boat of gravy in front of me together with a goblet of pumpkin juice and a glass of milk.

"You weren't by the quidditch pitch." He said.

"Place a silencing charm around us would you?" I said before pouring gravy onto the mashed potatoes.

Draco did as I asked. "There, now will you tell me where you were?"

"I was flying." Before Draco could speak up I added. "In my animal form"

He blinked at me before realization dawned on him. "You're an animagus?! Is that what Potter was using as blackmail against you?"

"Yes."

"Why does he know, and I don't?" Draco pouted.

"I turned to my animal form last year." I answered. "I couldn't separate my animal instincts and my thoughts that well yet. Potter recognized the blue-eyed hawk as me, he turned me back and that's how he knows I'm an animagus. Not like it matters if he does tell anyone."

"You'll get thrown in Azkaban if he tells a Professor!"

"No, they won't throw me in there. I'm a registered animagus, and I have this to prove it." I said pushing my hair behind my left ear.

"Does it have anything to do with you being a registered animagus?"

"There's no clause in the ministry's rules about specifying where one can register as an animagus." I answered. "It's my license or certification as an animagus."

"You registered in Japan?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" He said.

"Erhm, why should I have told you?"

"Do give me some credit. I just didn't brew potions before coming to this school. I'm also one although an unregistered one." He said in an aloof way. "Why did Potter blackmail you?"

"Sheila and Alistair, they're respectively a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. So are Luna and Diggory."

"The other two representatives Potter needed for the ritual." Draco said.

"I didn't want to help him. He could have done that himself, but he remembered my animal form. He blackmailed me into asking them to participate in the ritual just because he couldn't do it himself!"

"You could have said no."

"I know, but I didn't want anyone knowing that I'm an animagus. Call it pride or whatever, but I didn't want Dumbledore or anyone else, but those I trust knowing I'm one."

I dived into my dinner by then when Draco didn't have anything to say. He asked a house elf for food to eat dinner as well.

"Will you help me register as an animagus too?" Draco asked me once the plates in front of us were cleared and replaced with me dessert.

"I'll owl my brother." I answered. "What's your animal form?"

Draco smirked. "I'll show you some other time. I haven't seen your form yet even if you have told me."

"You haven't mentioned what Dumbledore wanted from you earlier."

"Oh, that" Draco said annoyed. "I'm the assigned representative for Slytherin house. I have to be present for the meetings for first to third year for the defense club. Worst of it Potter's the representative for your house, why isn't it you instead?"

"Because Dumbledore thinks it would help the boy-who-lived in winning against Riddle."

Dear Ina,

I hope you're well and doing well in your classes. It is good that the defense club has been approved. It would help you and maybe you're other schoolmates. I believe it would be needed as time progresses.

Harry Potter seems to be less than cordial of a housemate. Yes, I know of what he has done and what he has been planning. If I were there I would have given him a piece of my mind for going to such means. There are other ways to go about his problem!

I'm sure you've noticed the less than many times mother sends you her pastries in a month. She has been busy with a business venture with her cousin, who resides in France. As for your request to have the young Malfoy come with us to Japan over the summer, he may come along. I have sent a letter to the Lady and Lord Malfoy of such an arrangement. They see no problems with it although a bit early to be thinking of the summer when the Holidays have yet to pass. Do keep in mind that dementors do not mind animals as much as they mind men.

Love, Exxion your younger brother

After reading Exxions' reply to my owl, I looked over to the Slytherin table and at Draco. He had just looked up from his own letter with a smirk on him. I returned the smirk and nodded. He was coming with us to Japan over the summer.

The whole school was in a buzz that only happened when there was a Quidditch match or a Hogsmeade visit. That would start by November we have just entered the month of October. Early morning after my morning routine there plastered on the notice board in the common room were seven parchments for each year level, from first to seventh year all of them were on different days and it would be held in the Great Hall.

Since us third years have yet to go to our first defense club meeting, all we heard were snippets of what happened for the lower years. There were also Dracos' complaints about Dumbledore choosing him or choosing Potter. He really didn't want to see Potter.

"I don't want to be stuck with Pothead for one and a half hour!" Draco groaned out while we (no Terry Boot or Blaise Zabini with us) were inside the library.

Madam Pince had shushed him to keep quiet.

"You'll survive. It's not the worst of your life. I'm sure you'll choose Potters' presence than one evil snake."

Draco laughed a tad bit bitterly. "Yeah, I suppose your right."

"Draco, I don't suppose you want to play a prank on someone would you?" I asked recalling Professor Sprout mentioning about avoiding any drops of liquid on our heads in the greenhouse or we'll have a flower on our heads and it will be there for a good of six hours.

"If it's on Pothead sign me up."

"There will be other casualties." I said looking up from the parchment.

"All the better." He grinned.

Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus entered the Great Hall with their hoods over their heads. Hermione told the four of them to remove their hoods since it wasn't proper while eating. The four boys groaned and even Percy Weasley had joined in on having them remove their hoods.

The hall burst into laughter and whispers as they saw the four Gryffindors with their hair changing color together with a flower on their head, and Potter still had his black hair. Why didn't Potter have the same hair as them?

"Harry, why isn't your hair like your other roommates?" Lavender asked. I love this girl for noticing.

Dean and Seamus raised their heads and looked at Potter.

"She's right." Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Your hair is still the same Harry."

"Harry, did you do this?" Seamus asked.

"No!" Potter shook his head vehemently. "Of course not"

"Fred! George!" Ron shouted as he glared at his two brothers. "You did this!"

"Us?" The twins stared at him before they laughed. "How we wish we did!"

"Sadly we didn't,—" Fred said

"—ask Harry as I remember his—" George followed

"—Godfather was a prankster himself!"

All eyes fell on Potter by then, and Percy spoke up. "Harry twenty points from Gryffindor for pranking your own housemates."

"What?" Potter sputtered. "It didn't place any potion in their shampoo!"

Percy didn't listen to any complaints from Potter. There was a flash then and Colin made a run for it as three Gryffindor students chased after him. The Weasley twins cheered for Colin to escape the three lions. Ah, mornings, amusing as often, never boring in Hogwarts. It was a shame Potter didn't have a flower on his head like his other roommates, like we planned, but hey it wasn't a bad morning, although Neville was sullen of his condition.

After the meetings for the first and second years, it was our turn the third years. From what I've heard it seemed like the lower years enjoyed the meeting. There were mentions of Professor Lupin and Snape in the club that included Potter and Draco. Sheila and Alistair wouldn't be present like Draco mentioned the other day. They handle the fourth years to sixth years. As for the seventh years, they were old enough to handle themselves.

Lunch passed and our defense meeting rolled in. Everyone in our year was there you can also add Nott there sporting his still broken or bleeding arm. Potter was there with his two friends. Draco was also there with Parkinson and Zabini. The two trios were on opposite side of the Great Hall. You could actually see the separation of Slytherin with Gryffindor with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw loitered around the hall. I went over to Draco to speak with him.

"What are you doing here?" Parkinson snapped at me before I could open my mouth.

"No need to bite my head off." I said. "I haven't insulted or done anything to you."

"Yes, and I'm sure Draco's the only reason you came here."

"Maybe" I looked at Draco before looking back at the pug-nosed witch. "But I can also have different reasons to be here."

"Like I can believe that!" She sneered at me. "Draco has been the only Slytherin you've talked to civilly."

"Not really" I shook my head "I have been speaking to Zabini since he sometimes joins us in the library to make our assignments for ancient runes. You don't seem to join them."

"There's no way am I wasting my time with some Gryffindork!"

"And yet you're wasting your breath with a Gryffindork such as myself." I said in a playful manner.

Parkinson gaped at me then she looked ready to murder me when Daphne Greengrass approached me.

"Hello, Kellina" Daphne said offering a polite smile.

"Hi, Daphne" I smiled back.

"Daphne, you traitor!" Parkinson shouted and pointed at her.

"On what am I accused on?"

"For using Fawleys' first name when you know I don't like her!"

"You don't like her, doesn't mean I have to also not like her. I don't have a reason to dislike her."

"You're my friend and a Slytherin for Merlins' sake and she's a Gryffindork!"

"Yes, those are all facts." Daphne nodded and a teasing smile came on Parkinson. "Anything else?"

"You already know why!"

"Your reasons not mine."

Parkinson glared at Daphne, then at me, before she stomped off.

"I'd think she was a Gryffindor just now with the way she handles her temper." I said.

There were chuckles around me. "If Pansy heard you she'd take it as an insult." Zabini said.

Professor Lupin and Snape by then entered the Great Hall. Professor Lupin got onto the platform in the middle of the room with Snape a few feet distance away from Lupin with his all black robes. Once Professor Lupin called everyone to attention everyone fell silent.

"In this club we will cover spells and a bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts and dueling. As I was informed by Professor Snape here, there had been a dueling club the last term, and it never pushed through."

Those reasons are Lockhart being incompetent and useless.

"For the first meeting we will be learning on the shield charm, Professor Snape was good enough to inform your last Defense Professor on the charm. Not most can easily pull up the shield charm and it would help you if an object and some spells are sent your way they would bounce off the shield you make. The shield charm can almost block any spells…."

The first meeting was on the shield charm, the two Professors showed the use of the spell before Professor Lupin started off with how he teaches in Defense. By then we were spread out in the Great Hall performing the shield charm. One I easily did since I have been using it since I started those dueling lessons. Professor Lupin was just nearby when he saw me get it on one try.

"Wonderful, Kellina you've got it on one try." Lupin said.

"Not really" I shook my head. "I have been able to use the shield charm for a while now."

"May I test it?" He asked and I nodded. He used a strong version of the knockback jinx and I blocked it but I was pushed back. "The way you flick your wand" Lupin said as he approached to me "It's quite different with the way I use the charm. You do it quickly and managed to keep it up for a while pausing before you finish an arc movement. Something profound duelists do since you have to be quick and alert with a duel while planning out your next set of moves."

"Oh" I was surprised.

Were Deus and Exxion duelist? The journals I've read mentioned dueling, and going up against each other in the family. I think there was a time that there had been no proclaimed heir in the family that it had to be settled with a duel in accordance with the will of the last head. A duel where all those of legal age could compete and there was a set of rules too. The rules said about the duel shouldn't lead to death, no deadly spells were allowed, no injuring so that took the cutting charm away, no unforgivables (well that was a given really), no outside interventions or help, and every participant had to swear that they would not cheat or even kill the other participants and use the dark arts or any form of magic to earn the right as heir or heiress. The rule was the first to be disarmed or the first to fall to the floor loses. Two persons, a dueling expert and a representative for magical law enforcement were witnesses for the duel for the right of head.

Did Deus earn the right as heir when he won, and he passed his skills along to Exxion? While I shouldn't worry about family matters, why does it seem like there's more to our family that I think?

"Were your parents duelists?" Lupin asked me.

"Father is, I think." I answered.

Lupin hummed then, as an idea seemed to be forming in his eyes. "You can try and help the others, but I believe it would be better to watch on the side or work on a different spell. You're technique of the spell is different and it might only confuse the others."

I went over to the side and away from the others as they tried the shield charm. Hermione was able to get the charm after five times. Parkinson had Draco show her the shield charm. Neville…well he needs help and or to replace his wand, where is Potter? I searched for the irritating git and found him approaching me.

"About the deal" Potter said

"I told you if you didn't agree with my own conditions then it's a no."

"Look, I'll still show you what I found in the chambers, and let you see what I have hidden in my trunk. If you have any questions, I'll answer on a need to know basis, not on why I have it there."

"Alright" I answered "Keep your words and I'll help. If you don't I'll gladly hex you into the next century, Dark Lords be damned."

"I believe that." He said smiling. "Was it you who pranked my roommates the other day?"

"It could have been anyone." I answered stoically.

"Right" He nodded.

"Potter" Draco approached us. "What are you doing lazing around? Lupin said we should be assisting our classmates."

Potter shrugged as he left. Draco then turned to me.

"What did he want?"

"My help"

"What did he say?"

"The same thing for my help, only he'll answer my questions on a need to know basis not on the why."

"Want to duel after this?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

I left the Great Hall with Draco I lead him to where the forgotten corridors were. The corridors seemed to be under some charm since me and Luna forgot the corridor we had gotten ourselves lost in at the start of term. We only managed to find it again by chance and the Ravenclaw house ghost had followed us and told us about the corridor. Helena Ravenclaw told us that the secret keeper of the corridor had been the four founders and it had been passed down to the head of houses then to the house ghosts. The last anyone used the corridor was eight hundred years ago. It was a good place to hide away if the Room of Requirement was occupied by another student. The rooms and the hallway needed cleaning though with the layer of dusts it had.

We entered one of the largest rooms in the corridor, and found Luna and Helena inside.

"Hi Luna, Helena" I said approaching them in the middle of the room with Draco following behind me.

"Hello Ina" Luna said and Helena merely nodded to me.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I thought I saw a number of Norleans in here."

"Norleans?" Me and Draco echoed.

"They're pixies that love deserted areas. They don't want anyone watching them while they dance. What brings you two here?"

"Duel" I answered.

"It has been a while since I have seen a duel." Helena said next to Luna.

"Oh, can we stay and watch?" Luna said sounding excited especially in regards to her.

"Fine with me, is it alright with you Draco if they stay?"

"I don't mind." Draco answered. "A warning Lovegood you'll want to avoid any stray spells."

"You can invoke the spells in the room for a duel between you two." Helena said. "This room was either used a function room or a dueling room."

"It's not a real duel, but a practice duel." I told her.

Helena nodded. "Then all the more to invoke the spell, it would hold up a barrier for the spectators."

ooooooo

Luna and Helena clapped as me and Draco was on our knees. Sweat and dust covering our faces and clothes. The floor had been dusty when we would jump out of the way of a spell.

"That was wonderful." Helena said next to Luna.

"Will I get as good as you two if I keep attending the Defense Club?" Luna asked us.

"Answer her question Draco" I gasped out as I fell on my back on the floor. Talk about not holding back.

"You do it."

"I'll teach you a useful spell."

"Only a bit, but basics are the most important." Draco answered. "After learning the shield and disarming it would be good to learn some offensive spells, but you have to be quick on what spell to use after and you'll have to pay attention to what your opponent uses."

"Good blond snake" I said. I was answered with a stinging spell.

We were practically covered with dust after the duel, so we went back to our respective dorms to get cleaned. After drying my hair and changing into cleaner clothes, I went back down to relax in the common room before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. I had just plopped down onto one side of the couch, leaning on the back rest and closing my eyes when someone poked me right on the forehead. I opened my eyes to meet Potters' green eyes. Is he the only one with green eyes in the whole bloody school?

"Yes, Potter?" I said staring up at him, wish my eyes were green.

"I wasn't able to ask you when you want to go down to the chambers and there's also about my trunk."

I closed my eyes again. Right, when would be a good time?

"Fawley?" Potter said concern in his voice, and why?

"I'll tell you some other time. Leave me alone." I answered.

I felt eyes were still on me while I still had my eyes closed. I was irritated so I opened my eyes again to find Potter still standing behind the couch.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

His cheeks had a small red tint on them, and there had been a flash from our right. I sat back up to find Colin with his camera. After the first flash it was followed by two more, and I was seeing lights in my vision. Colin just loves to take pictures of the-boy-who-lived.

"Colin!" Potter was annoyed.

"Don't worry Harry, Kellina. I'll be sure to give you two a copy once I've developed it!" The second year said before he left the common room.

Potter groaned pushing his hair back and messing it up. The idiot just couldn't talk to the camera holding Gryffindor to stop with his hero worship of him.

The following day was a Sunday. I was thinking on working on my Patronus, when I was grabbed by the wrist as I left the Great Hall. Draco dragged me with him back to the room we used last time, and Luna was there as well. She probably wanted to watch the dance of those pixies she mentioned yesterday.

"You said you'll teach me a useful spell." He said.

"Right now?" I asked. Did he get hit by a charm or something? I don't think I've ever seen him these enthusiastic before.

He raised an eyebrow asking the obvious.

I shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing to do for the day."

"Oh, what spell are you going to teach him?" Luna asked in interest.

I used a spell to make the glass of the windows in the room opaque covering the room in darkness. I showed them the light orb spell.

"How is that useful?" He scoffed. "I may as well just use lumos."

"Watch" I said sending the ball of light around the room and enlarging the orb to the size of our heads. Then I used another spell, and the light orb remained where it was floating above the three of us. Then I manipulated the orb to look like it was about to explode before I placed the geminio spell on it for the small light orbs to multiply like stars above us.

"Show off" Draco said annoyed.

And so I helped Luna and Draco learn the spell. Luna managed to conjure a small orb the size of a digit for seconds. Dracos' was larger and was the size of his fist but it was the same with Luna it only lasted for seconds. I told them tips on managing the light longer and how to make it larger. Draco though was less than patient and was irritated.

"I'm going through life and puberty twice! Why can't I get this spell?!" He complained his voice crackling a bit.

I looked over at Luna, who merely tilted her head in wonder of Dracos' words. I wonder if she knew something. She somehow seemed to at times.

"It's alright, Draco." I said. "I couldn't hold the spell for a minute when I was working on it."

"When did you even start with this spell?" He asked. "It's pretty advance."

"I started around April. I was also working on it while I was at your manor, you're father somehow found out I had been using magic outside of school and the rest of the summer."

"Can you help us work on the spell?" Luna asked her eyes were shining. "I want to do what you did earlier."

I agreed to continue helping them with the spell, and scheduling it on Sundays afternoons.

The days passed, and the second meeting was on the third week of October. Potter had yet to talk to me about what was needed for the ritual and I have yet to tell him when I would want to see the other secrets of the chamber and his trunk.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams had been busy on their practices since the game would be on the first Saturday of November. I wondered if it will be Gryffindor and Slytherin against each other, or will it be the badgers against the lions?

It was on one evening, I was still in the library doing my star chart. It was raining and of course colder than the usual. I looked towards the window near me when I felt it become colder and I jumped to my feet knocking the chair onto the floor. The sound of the wood meeting the floor echoed as I stood there staring at the dementors outside the window.

I didn't bother checking if the ink was dry as I jammed the parchments into my bag. I went through the aisles hastily towards the doors to leave, but I had bumped into someone. I almost fell back if the person hadn't grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey, you okay? You look a bit pale." He said to me.

I stared at Potter before I snatched my arm away from his grip. I hastily left the library, and didn't get that far before he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Potter, let go." I hissed at him.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your bloody business!" I pulled my hand from his grip, but he had a good grip.

Good thing it wasn't my wand arm he was holding. After a stinging hex on his arm, I joined the rest of my housemates for dinner. I was placing food onto my plate, when Potter joined us and Lavender had accidentally brushed her hand on mine.

"Kellina!" Lavender gasped. "You're hand is ice cold!"

"It's because of the weather." I said.

"You might want to drink something warm." Hermione spoke up then. "With this weather we might catch a cold or the flu."

"Wizards and witches don't catch colds" Ron said.

"Really and the reason for that Ron?"

"Because coming from a wizarding household none of us has ever gotten sick."

"I don't believe that." Hermione spoke up. "Since I am a witch myself, the only witch in our house, I had colds during the cold weather."

"That's because you're a muggle-born Hermione."

"Then, do tell me Ronald what is the use of the pepper-up potion?"

"When someone hits you with the curse of the bogies"

"Which causes you to have a nasty cold!" Hermione argued, and I think I see the start of their fights. "Your younger brother as I know has gone—"

At least that changed the topic. I ate through my dinner and drank warm cocoa. I felt better and warmer once I was done drinking the beverage. I walked together with my housemates back to the tower, and I couldn't help looking to the windows or areas it was open for dementors to enter the castle. Not that I was becoming paranoid, I was just becoming more cautious of those creatures is all. They're just ghastly.

I dropped my bag on to the floor, and turned to the windows. I placed a locking charm on them, before I grabbed my book on Arithmancy, allowed my music snitch to float about as I sat on my bed to read. I slept later than I did and still woke up on the same time as usual, only I was apprehensive on going out that morning. After seeing the dementors last night, I didn't feel like going out for a run. I can still do my stretching exercise and spell work in the common room. I remained in the tower until it was time for breakfast. I sat down eating near the end of the table keeping my attention to the doors. When I saw Draco enter did I jump and grab him by the sleeve of his robes.

"Early in the morning and you're leaching onto Draco." Parkinson sneered at me.

"Hello Parkinson, I'm borrowing Draco for a bit." I didn't wait for Dracos' answer as I pulled him out of the hall and near the entrance doors. "There were two dementors outside the window where I was seated in the library last night." I said after placing a muffling charm to those listening in, if there were any.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"Yes, wait no I mean I do believe you. There are more and more reports of dementor sightings at Hogsmeade they've sent a couple of aurors to round up the said dementors. Still the aurors came up empty."

"Dementors can't hide. As far as we know they would jump at some unsuspecting person to eat at their memories. What they suddenly have some brain under their black cloaks?" I ended sarcastically.

"How I should I know? I'm not crazy enough to willingly approach one."

"Not even an insane person would do so." I said.

"Look, it would be best to have someone with us at all times or be in sight of portraits and ghosts so they can alert the Professors in case one of us falls prey to them."

"We can just turn to our other form." I said.

"Only when were alone, and no one is around that includes the portraits and ghosts." At the end of his words, I heard Dracos' stomach grumble. His cheeks had a red tint on them.

"You should go eat breakfast." I smiled at him.

"I was about to when someone pulled me out of the hall." Draco said looking at me pointedly.

I've been spending my nights in the tower after seeing the dementors, losing me time for my transformation. That left me to read and do a bit of spell work instead. My house mates had noticed that I had been staying every evening with in the common room. Dean and Seamus would invite me to join them play exploding snap on some nights. On other nights, I help Neville with some of his essays or read in the common room near the fireplace.

Seamus had just lost a game of exploding snap and earned a flick to the forehead when Potter approached us.

"Yes, Potter?" I said as Dean and Seamus watched our exchange.

"Tomorrow" He said.

"Anything else?" He shook his head.

"Want to join us Harry?" Seamus interrupted. "The rule is the one who has the lot that exploded has to be drawn on with ink."

"Before that, I should remind you, you lost Finnigan. You earn a flick on the forehead from me and Dean." I said smirking.

Seamus face fell from the smile he had earlier.

"You heard her Seamus" Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"Why are you rubbing your hands together? It's a flick, not a slap!" Seamus said.

We played three rounds of exploding snap. Dean lost on the first round he had whiskers and a rodents nose on him. Seamus lost on the second round he sported an eye patch, a beard and one extra eye on his forehead. Potter lost on the last round much to my delight, I was close to losing and it was by one pair of card! Dean gave Potter a larger set of lips, Seamus added another pair of glasses on him and I wrote on Potters' cheeks Snape rules! With a bit of a drying air spell the ink dried up.

"Nice, Kellina!" Seamus whistled. "I didn't think of that one."

"Is Colin still here?" I said looking around the common room.

"He went up to get his camera." Garret answered, and Colin was back with his camera.

"Brilliant timing Colin!" I grinned at the second year.

Dean and Seamus were sport enough to pose after a flash Potter was sulking next to his two roommates and avoiding the camera.

"Harry, you should join in." Colin said from behind his camera.

"No, I'd rather not." Potter answered.

Colin lowered his camera frowning a bit.

"Forget about the wet blanket, Colin." I said. "Don't you enjoy taking pictures of everyone in Gryffindor?"

"I do." Colin nodded then he looked at Potter. "But Harry he's the boy-who-lived, I want to get as much pictures of him in it."

Potter had left the common room by then almost knocking Colin out of his way. The atmosphere in the room fell, and why didn't anyone tell Colin to lay off Potter? He's hurting himself at the same time. I looked around the room. Ron and Hermione had just vacated the area by the fireplace. I pulled Colin with me by the fireplace and making sure to place a silencing charm around us.

"You okay, Colin?" I asked.

A wry smile came up on his face. Wrong question.

"Colin, what do you think of Potter?" I said.

"He's the boy-who-lived!" He said right away. "A hero!"

"Aside from that Colin, what else do you think of him?"

"He's the youngest Quidditch player for over a century!"

"Anything else?"

"He's a Gryffindor."

"And?"

Colin looked to be thinking, but every time he opened his mouth he would close it again.

"He stopped Voldemort last year and during his first year."

"Yes, but he didn't do those two alone."

"Who were with him?"

"Hermione and Ron during our first year, and me last term."

"Really?" Colins' eyes were shining.

"Yes, it's true. Colin can you stop hero worshipping Potter?"

"Why?" Colin seemed confused.

"Potter doesn't like it. He's called the boy-who-lived because he stopped Voldemort as a year old baby, he doesn't know how he even did that. For all we know maybe it was his mothers' protection that saved him."

"Shouldn't he be glad he was able to stop Voldemort?"

"Colin, think of yourself as him. On the way to earning that moniker, 'the boy-who-lived' you lost your parents who were protecting you with their lives. Would you like that?"

Colin paled and looked down at the camera on his lap. "No." He said in a soft voice.

"And why not?"

"It would remind me that I lost my parents."

"Potter, I think also feels that way." I said. "That name reminds him of his parents, their sacrifice for him, but that also meant he would never get to know his parents."

"Should I go up to my room and start burning my pictures of him?" Colin said. "Then apologize to him?"

I laughed. "No, don't burn your pictures, keep them. Apologize to him tomorrow, tell him you didn't know how being called the boy-who-lived affected him. Along with that treat him like how you treat everyone in Gryffindor. Treat him like a normal student. He's only human like you and me."

"Is that why he always refuses to let me take a picture of him, because I hero-worship him?"

"Yes." I answered. "Only Lockhart wants to be hero worshipped."

"If I don't hero worship him will he let me take a picture of him?"

"How about you stop thinking of him like some hero that you'd practically placed him on a pedestal?" I said.

"I can do that then can I take his picture?"

What is it with him and Potter's pictures? "Colin did you even take pictures of other people aside from Potter?"

"Of course"

"Of who?"

"You" He smiled.

How flattering. "Anyone else?"

"Garret"

"And?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hermione and Ron"

"Who else?"

He didn't answer.

"Colin you have to stop taking pictures of Potter every second or hour or day. Heck, stop taking pictures of Potter alone! He doesn't need that much attention. Just take pictures that will remind you of happy moments or of a memory."

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Did you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes."

"Alright, remember to treat Potter as you treat the others in our house." I said.

"I will." Colin got up to his feet, pressed the capture button on his camera and there was a flash, and then he went off with Garret up to their dorm.

I didn't bother knowing what the picture was for as I followed after and went up to the girls' dorm. I wonder how it'll turn out tomorrow for the imp.

* * *

 **AN: Ah, Colin can be over eager to be friends with Potter, and although he's a picture taking imp. I'm sure the times Potter ignored Colin, that the Gryffindor has been hurt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yay! Here's another one for you!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know I don't know HP.**

* * *

Ah, history of magic, the only class you can escape doing something else like sleeping, reading a book of a different subject, and doing your assignment in a different class. I was just reading an advance charms book when a crumpled piece of parchment fell on top of the book.

 _I'll wait for you outside.—HP_

Once the chime rang and Professor Binns' dismissed us, I walked out of the room and went towards the Potter and Ron.

"—with us earlier." Ron said.

"She's a fast walker." Harry answered. "You know how busy she is with her classes."

"Yeah, she's probably off in the library already. Want to play a game of chess before dinner?"

"Potter" I interrupted what he was going to say "already forgot our arrangement?"

"Arrangement?" Ron said confused.

"Potter asked me for help." I told him.

"With?"

"Arithmancy" Potter answered.

"Hermione also has Arithmancy."

"Yeah, but she's as busy as a fifth year."

"True. I suppose I'll go on ahead to the tower." Ron said before he went off.

"Come on." Potter said.

While I walked in step with him, I placed a muffling charm around us.

"What are we even gathering?" I asked.

"One item that belongs or is connected to each of the head of houses"

"You're not saying we're going to break-in their personal quarters are we?"

"If it comes to it"

"We don't know where they're personal quarters are!"

"You've seen the map I had in my trunk."

"Maybe you do know, but I don't think it would be easy in regards to Professor Snape. That man must have a password to his quarters."

"We'll worry about that another time." Potter answered. "We won't be taking anything from him now. We'll first go with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout."

We went down to the greenhouse, Professor Sprout teaches Herbology hopefully we can get something from her or get her to bring us to her office or we could just take a leaf from one of the greenhouse. On our way there, one blond and one ginger Gryffindor came towards.

"I'm sorry for last night, Harry." Colin said. "I'm sorry too for all the times I asked for an autograph and always taking pictures of you, even last year. I was—I didn't realize I was annoying you or I made you remember about your parents when I call you the boy-who-lived. I didn't mean to. I just—I guess I got caught up in the hype of you being the savior of the wizarding world I didn't think of your feelings. Could you forgive me?"

"Oh, erhm, okay." Potter nodded.

Just one word from Potter and Colin beamed at him, like he received the best gift.

"I'll see you later then Harry." Colin said before he left with Garret pulling him saying something about heading to the library.

Potter stared after Colin Creevey, probably wondering what happened just now.

"Eyes on the goal Potter." I snapped my fingers in front of him. "You'll have time to wonder later."

We were by the first greenhouse, the only one where no plant poses us any danger. Potter told me to open one of the windows and just take a leaf from any of the plants. Easy for him to say, he does realize some of the plants may not be moving and snapping at us, they secrete at least a harmful substance that can either cause one dizziness or itchiness. I was making sure the plant I was taking a leaf from didn't have a defense mechanism on them from what I can remember, when I heard a voice close by.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Professor Sprout said.

I glanced in the direction I heard the Hufflepuff head of house came from. I wasn't visible, but better to hurry. I broke the leaf off close to the plants stem.

"A walk" Potter answered.

I placed the leaf into a small jar I conjured from Potters' note earlier and closed the window. I placed a notice-me-not on myself then as I near the front but kept myself hidden.

"By the greenhouses?"

"A change of scenery from the corridors"

I saw Professor Sprout nod. "True, the greenery can be relaxing. I'll leave you to your walk, Mr. Potter, and do enter the castle before it gets dark. I've heard from Poppy that students have been going to her because of the cold."

"Yes, ma'am."

As she walked away, an idea came to mind. I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards Professor Sprout. With a whirling motion of my wand I whispered "ventus"

After a moment, a strong wind went towards the head of Hufflepuff. The strong wind blew her hat off then did I summon it while the winds were still blowing. The spell usually lasts for a minute, but it's enough time to distract someone. I held onto her hat and watched her head towards the castle.

I cancelled the charm and went towards Potter.

"I have the leaf" I said "and her hat."

He stared at me. "Was that the same spell you used during our lesson with the boggart?"

"No. That one was harmless." I answered. "Who's next?"

"Professor McGonagall" He said taking the jar and the hat from me. "Are you a good actor?"

"No." I answered. "If I was I wouldn't have been close to punching you before."

"You'll have to be, with the plan I have in mind."

After listening to his plan, I resolutely told him his plan was idiotic and that there is no way I'm going with it. There were other ideas he could have made and that was one? Seriously, if he had been in Slytherin he would have thought up of a better one than me crying in the courtyard acting downhearted, and allowing Professor McGonagall to see me. I for one would think that someone else would have seen me and tried to comfort me.

In the end we placed disillusionment, silencing (for Potter) and notice-me-not charms on ourselves. Luckily the Transfiguration classroom that time was open and Hermione was in there speaking to our head of house. We first went near her desk to see if there was anything we could take from her desk. Unfortunately there wasn't anything we could take that wasn't seen by Professor McGonagall. I looked over Potter, who tilted his head to the door at the back of the room. We went towards it, Potter waved his wand hidden in his robes to hide it away from Hermione (she could see the door at the edge of her eyes). After a while I followed Potter into the room, Professor McGonagalls' office was organized and simple. She had two shelves of books on one side of the wall. On top of one of the shelves was the house cup. There was a round table in the room, in the middle were rolled parchments piled and separated. A desk next to the window with inkbottle and quill present above it, along with a picture frame of a younger version of the Transfiguration teacher and a man. They were smiling at the camera then they looked at each other adoration in their eyes.

"She had a husband." I heard Potter say next to me.

"Apparently she did." I answered looking at the picture. "I wonder if he's still alive."

"Probably not" Potter answered "If he was, we would have heard from the higher years about him."

I tore my gaze from the picture and looked around the room. There was an umbrella stand next to a cloak stand by the door. There on the stand was a hat, and a coat. I thought of taking the hat, but I checked the pockets of the coat instead. I pulled out two tartan mittens from inside. Professor McGonagall sure loves tartan.

"Think she'll notice these are missing?" I asked looking over at Potter with the mittens held up.

"Probably not" He said taking the mittens from my hands. "Come on, before Professor McGonagall notices anything." He pulled out his wand and recast the charms and left the room.

Professor McGonagall had her back to the door, and was reading over a parchment. Although we had a problem, the classroom door was closed.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Potter next to me even though we had a silencing spell around us with only the two of us hearing each other.

Potter glanced at me. "I've glamoured myself as you before right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better not do that again, use someone else not me or Draco."

"I won't." He answered. "Glamours are illusions in a way and I'm rather good at them."

"Just get it over with will you? I don't need a lesson on illusions right now."

I followed Potter towards the closed door with his back to Professor McGonagall. He waved his wand in a certain motion and mumbled a spell under his breath. I glanced over at Professor McGonagall she was still reading the parchment in front of her. Potter nodded to me before he opened the door and we slipped out hopefully undetected.

"Finite Incantatem" Potter said once the door was closed behind us.

I looked at him. "Who's next?"

"Fawley!" I turned to my left to find an irate Draco rushing towards me. "Where were you? We were supposed to meet an hour ago in the library."

I stared at Draco, oh no! "I'm so sorry Draco." I said. "I forgot. We were gathering the items we need."

"You forgot? We meet every Tuesday and Wednesday during your free time in the library to work on our assignments. We've been doing that for weeks, and you forget just like that?" He snapped.

"I didn't mean to." I frowned.

"You could have told me."

"It slipped my mind." I told him.

"You had breakfast and lunch to tell me. That just doesn't slip your mind." Draco argued.

"Hey, she apologized that she forgot." Potter interrupted.

"Back off Potter!" Draco growled.

"You're not involved here." I glared at him. "Mind your own business."

"Ten points each from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin for shouting and almost starting a fight. Move along, unless you wish to find yourself in detention." I heard behind me, which I knew was the door to the Transfiguration classroom. I turned around to meet Professor McGonagalls' gaze.

Draco and me left towards the library, and Potter went off in the opposite direction. Draco was silent even when we took our usual table. He kept his gaze on his parchment and the book in front of him. I inwardly sighed as I made to start with my own assignment due on Friday. I already apologized for forgetting to tell him. That was my fault. What more does he want? I don't even know what else he can angry about.

The second meeting was that evening and I was the only third year present in the tower while everyone else stayed in the Great Hall or so I thought. Entering the common room I find Hermione by the work table working on an essay. I left her alone to do her work, while I headed up to the dorm to grab my book on Arithmancy.

Sitting on the plush armchair in the common room, I opened the book to the chapter we had to read.

"Kellina?" I looked up to see Colin there. "Am I interrupting?"

"No. Did you need something?" I asked.

"Thanks when I thought more on what I've been doing, I realized I must have been annoying to him."

"No kidding." I answered good-naturedly.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "Maybe now Harry would consider thinking me of a friend like you."

"Oh, you're wrong." I said. "I'm not friends with Potter."

"But I you were with him earlier." I shook my head. "Oh, uhm…" Colins' ears had turned red and he looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, I thought you were getting along."

"No worries, Colin." I smiled. "Are you and Garret getting along with Luna?"

"Yeah we are." Colin replied beaming. "She's fun to be with. We've helped her find her shoes the other day."

I was proud of myself for not attending the second meeting for the defense club. They learned the disarming charm and nothing happened during the meeting. The morning that followed, I came across Terry Boot on the way to the Great Hall.

"Morning, Kellina" He greeted smiling "You weren't present for the meeting last night."

"Yeah, I wanted to get some reading done for Arithmancy." I answered.

"Professor Vector mentioned you and Draco were the only ones who got the last two questions right! I don't think you just get Arithmancy by reading."

"It's not that difficult." I shrugged.

"Now you're just pulling my leg."

"Okay, so I seem to have a knack for numbers."

"Maybe I should—" Terry never got to finish because Draco grabbed me by the wrist.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked. I stared at Draco, he looked dreadful. He had dark shades underneath his eyes.

"Sure." I answered before turning to Terry. "See you in Arithmancy, Terry."

We stood near the front doors, and Draco placed silencing charms around us.

"You seem a little sleep deprived." I stated.

"I blame you for that." Draco said scowling at the floor.

"You're the one who didn't get a good nights' sleep, why are you blaming me for that?"

"I…you…" He groaned and snapped his eyes at me. "I'm sorry for yesterday for snapping at you and getting worked up for not telling me. When I saw you with Potter, I thought you intentionally left me in the library and met with the git."

"Draco, a day I want to spend time with him of my own will is when I think of him as a friend or someone I can really trust, but he's not. You're my friend Draco, like Luna, Alistair and Sheila." I said smiling at him. "And we sound like Hufflepuffs right now."

"No, you're the one who sounds like a Hufflepuff. No Slytherin would be caught acting like one." He answered, and I just knew he was fine the way he answered.

The week passed by and it was the last week of October, Halloween was coming up and everyone was talking about the Hogsmead weekend.

"Fawley" Potter called as I approached Draco outside the Great Hall. We've started to go to Arithmancy together after eating breakfast over the weeks. "Are you free this weekend?" He asked standing in front of us.

I stared at Potter, surprised and at the same time I wondered what he was planning. Seconds passed before Draco spoke up for me.

"And if she isn't?"

I shook my head then getting out of my own shock. "I don't know what you're trying to get at Potter. What are you really asking?"

"We need to go to the forbidden forest on the thirty-first." Potter answered. "The four that will represent each house"

"Why tell me this?" I asked confused. "I'm not a representing a house."

"You are actually."

"What?"

"I can't be the representative for Gryffindor. Someone has to act as mediator for the giant snake."

"Way to ruin our weekend and the start of the week."I said before I turned on my heel with Draco as we went up for Arithmancy.

The following day after Potter dropped the bomb on us on not being able to go to Hogsmeade, during the week I received my second batch of monthly sweets from Sally. I just handed two of the boxes to Sheila.

"Excited to visit Hogsmeade this weekend?" She said smiling as I gave her the boxes, the other box she would hand over to Alistair.

"I won't be going." I answered.

The smile on Sheila turned around. "Why not?"

"I have detention." I said lying to her.

"Oh, that's a bummer." Sheila said smiling sadly "On the next Hogsmeade weekend then, you, me and Alistair can go together. We haven't been spending any time together with assignments and our different time tables."

"Ina!" I felt someone hug me from behind giving me a squeezing hug while being lifted some inches above the floor and planting a kiss on my head. Once I felt the floor underneath me I turned around to find Alistair there smiling. "Aren't you going to talk to me too? I haven't seen you in over weeks!"

"I see you in the hallway and in the Great Hall." I answered.

"You know what I mean." He replied. "Want to go with us to Hogsmeade this weekend? We can show you around the village."

"I won't be going."

"What?!" Alistair shouted "Why not?!"

"Sorry" I smiled wryly at him. "I do want to go, but I have detention."

"Can't you talk to the one that gave you detention to do it on a Friday instead?"

I shook my head. "It's with Professor Snape." I hope he doesn't caught wind of my lie.

"Oh, bugger." Alistair pouted. "I suppose we'll bring you something from Honeydukes then."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Wine-gum and liquorice wand, Sheila has your share of pastries my mother sent."

"Hand them over Sheila." Alistair thrust his hand towards Sheila.

Sheila rolled her eyes as she handed the box. "Honestly, you and your sweet tooth. Aren't you lucky that Ina doesn't have one?"

"Yes" Alistair grinned. "It just means more for me."

"Don't forget my Honeyduke sweets Air." I said.

On Halloween Morning, while I was still enjoying my warm cocoa everyone else was standing up and heading out of the Great Hall to get ready for the Hogsmeade visit. Down the table I see Hermione and Ron trying to convince Potter to go with them, but the boy-who-lived just shook his head. His two best friends frowned and reluctantly left. I looked over at the Slytherin table when I heard a loud 'Fine'. Parkinson stormed out of the hall with Zabini following. Draco looked at me by then, I gave him a wry smile before I finished my cocoa. Potter by then approached me.

"I'll see you over at Hagrids' hut." Potter said before he left.

I went over to Luna by the Ravenclaw table to tell her, then Draco on my way up to the tower. I grabbed my mittens, winter coat and scarf before heading out into the autumn cold I went down meeting Draco by the stairs then heading off to meet near Hagrids' hut. Luna, Diggory and Potter were already there when we arrived.

"What are we going to do inside the forbidden forest?" I asked.

"We're going to have to meet a unicorn." Potter answered.

"Do we have to touch or pet the unicorn or what?" Draco asked.

"We just need to meet a unicorn along with that the four of you need to pull out your wand and repeat what I have to say." Potter replied.

"Is this going to take the most of the afternoon?" I asked.

"No just a couple of hours." Diggory decided to speak up. "Harry explained to me what needs to be done."

"You explained it to him, but not us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't have agreed unless I explained everything to him."

"I suppose he would need the assurance, he's more doubtful than a Slytherin is."

"I'm a prefect." Diggory answered meeting my eyes with a hard look in his eyes. "I had to make sure there's no danger or I would have really gone to Professor Dumbledore."

"Whatever." I scoffed. "Either you're true to your words or not."

Potter and Diggory walked in step with Hagrid ahead of us, that being me, Luna and Draco.

Draco had pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm around the three of us.

"Why did you ask Diggory?" Draco said beside me.

"I actually regretted asking him." I answered. "I made him swear not to tell, but he decides to break what he swore on."

"Somewhere in you, you thought he would agree and not ask questions about the ritual. You trusted him whole heartedly like you did with me." Luna said on my other side. "He broke that trust you gave to him."

"Yeah." I glanced at the young Ravenclaw.

"At least you know not to trust him." Draco said.

"You can't judge everyone by their house." Luna added. "Draco isn't as haughty as I thought he is."

"I'm right here Lovegood."

"I know. What do you use on your hair?"

"Gel" He answered patting his slicked back hair.

"You shouldn't use it. You have a nest of Swrazes' on your head."

"Swraze?" Draco was confused.

"They're creatures that are attracted to gel and eat them, they also cause baldness."

Dracos' eyes widened in panic and I laughed at his panicked face. I suppose he doesn't know about Lunas' invisible creatures and maybe it's a way to have him stop slicking his hair back. He can slick his hair back, but maybe in a different style. He looks ridiculous if all of his hair is slicked back. I'm a sucker for Tom Felton, Draco looks so much like him if only I can dye his hair dark blonde.

"Who are you thinking about, Ina?" Luna asked her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, just someone."

"You've already met him."

"Him?" Draco was curious.

I shook my head, but the curiosity in Dracos' eyes remained.

The three of us fell into silence well; no one could really hear us not with a silencing spell around us. We continued to walk further into the forest, and slowly the roots were becoming larger and the trees were humongous.

"Have you seen a unicorn before, Ina?" Luna asked.

"I suppose" I replied recalling the maze when I stepped out of the floo room.

"Oh, when?"

"During the summer"

"Did you get to pet them?"

"No, I was actually running away from them."

"Why?"

"To avoid getting trampled"

Draco snorted, obviously hiding his laugh.

"Now, why would unicorns come at you?" Hagrid said ahead of us.

"I don't know" I answered after all they didn't know about Exxions' idea of using sealed rooms. They were magically made, but I didn't know that before. They pretty damn real even with the knowledge of it just being magic.

"Unicorns don' just go about going on a stampede. They're trusting creatures. Did you do somethin' to provoke them?"

"I don't know." I deadpanned. "I was preoccupied in surviving."

"Why are ye interested in meeting a unicorn?" Hagrid asked. "You could meet a unicorn in Care of Magical Creatures if that's what ye wanted."

"I'm not in that class." Me and Draco answered.

"Why not? Don't you two want to meet magical creatures?"

"I have my share of creatures, magical or not." I answered.

"And get mauled by a creature?" Draco shook his head "No way."

"The way you two talk you're afraid of creatures." Potter said offhandedly.

"Ever the brave Gryffindor, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"Braver than you are" Potter replied flatly, and as it seemed like they were going to start an argument Luna spoke up.

"Oh, over there" Luna said pointing at a unicorn by the tree feet away from us.

"Alright, everyone stay put. We can't go and approach it right away. We have to let it come to us." Hagrid said, but Luna seemed to have other ideas.

Luna walked over to the unicorn like how she usually walked. As I recall unicorns prefers a woman's touch, and children were included although those younger since they have pure thoughts or souls, I think? No one tried to have Luna walk back to us and she went towards the unicorn. The unicorn didn't shy away from Luna and approached her letting her pet the creature. The unicorn nuzzled to Luna then she turned to us beaming.

"She's a natural with creatures." Hagrid said.

Hagrid went off to the side sitting on one of the large roots, while we approached Luna. The unicorn seemed pacified, but it kept its eyes on me. When Potter got closer it snorted and had its horn pointed at him and looked about ready to charge.

"What's it doing?" I asked as me and Draco froze in our steps right behind Potter.

"Harry! Get away from the unicorn." Hagrid said.

Potter did as he was told and he stepped back, and now stood behind me and Draco this time though the unicorn turned to me and Draco.

"You two get back." Hagrid added, and we distanced ourselves from the unicorn.

We were then standing next to Potter.

"The unicorn doesn't seem to like the three of you." Hagrid said.

"Why?" Potter asked. "We haven't done anything to it."

"It's probably your auras. Unicorns can see the aura surrounding a person. If they find it pleasant they wouldn't be pointing their horn at you."

"Are there any explanations to how they don't like a person's aura?" I asked.

"One would be they've used the dark arts. Another reason would be you've been touched by a dark artifact."

I can understand if it was Potter and Draco. Potter is a horcrux and Draco had been possessed by the diary. That doesn't explain me though.

"Is there a third reason?" Potter this time asked.

"It's been said that unicorns can tell if someone had died before. The unicorns wouldn't see the aura of that person, but they would hear whispers when they're approached by a person like that."

So, the unicorn can tell that Draco and Potters' auras are tainted, while my aura can't be seen and it seems to dislike me more than them with the way it looked at me earlier.

"What now?" I asked turning to Potter. "We can't approach the unicorn."

"We'll have to keep our distance."

I looked over at Luna and Diggory near the unicorn. They were a few feet away from us.

"Won't it affect what we need to do?" Draco asked.

"No." Potter shook his head then he lowered his voice for me and Draco only to hear. "We only need to be in the presence of the unicorn for this, but…." Potters' eyes went to Hagrid.

"You're problem, Potter." Draco said. "You're the one who asked him to show us a unicorn."

Before Potter had us pull out our wands and up in front of us. He told us to state our names and to say which house we represent. I was the first he told to speak up and told me to repeat some opening words.

"Four we stand here like the four founders of the lands a castle rose." I said. "I Kellina Fawley represent the house of Godric Gryffindor." After I spoke did a red light surrounded me and I felt warmth cover me.

Cedric followed after. "Cedric Diggory is my name for the house made by Helga Hufflepuff."

It was then Lunas' turn. "I am here for the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood."

The last was Draco. "Draco Malfoy, I am called, I show myself for the house of Salazar Slytherin."

Everyone was surrounded by their house color, and Potter then told us to repeat his words.

"The four of us here stand as one witnessed by one creature of pure"

The lights around us by then slowly faded and the warmth disappeared but I felt something settle inside me.

The unicorn had then bowed and then it left heading deeper into the forest. We went back to the castle in silence. Luna went off to speak to Helena Ravenclaw, Draco went to the dungeons, Diggory to the basement, Potter stayed with Hagrid and I went up to the room of requirement.

I left the room of requirement to head to the Great Hall. The corridors were empty and quiet. It was unnerving walking down the corridor with the thought of the dementors, it felt like I was being watched. I was in the middle of the corridor when I heard scuffling. I yelped when I felt something run by my feet. I saw a cat chase something down the corridor. I followed it down the corridor, but when I reached the stairs they were gone. Huh, feels almost like Scabbers being chased by Crookshanks, but then Pettigrew is in Azkaban. I shook my head brushing it off and heading to the Great Hall for the feast. Nothing happened that Halloween night, and I find that disturbing. Every Halloween something happened, maybe not this year.

I found myself thinking one sleepless night that week about the possible reasons dementors were miles away from Azkaban and that the Aurors couldn't find them. There were three of us they attacked in the train. They were outside the window of where I sat in the library. While I didn't know if I was someone who returned from the dead or someone who woke up from a frozen state, it felt like I was attracting them or was it Potter? I was with him when the dementors boarded the train and when they were outside the window of the library. Still, Draco was also attacked.

On the day of the first match of the term, it was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I dreaded what was going to happen, and it wasn't because of the storm.

"Hello, Ina." I heard a dreamy voice next to me. I turned to my right to find Luna there. She didn't have a lions' head on her but she did have a lion printed jumper, and it had our house colors. "You look worried."

"No need to worry Kellina" Seamus said in front of us. "Our house is sure to win against Hufflepuff." With that there was a loud crackle in the sky and the ground seemed to shake at the same time.

"There's a storm out there and they could get struck by lightning." Dean said. "Why isn't anyone worried that the players can get fried?"

"There hasn't been anyone getting hit by lightning in a Quidditch Match since four hundred years already." Hermione said appearing next to me, and I was sure she wasn't there a second ago. How often does she use that time-turner of hers? "The brooms and robes have enchantments on them so the players won't be susceptible to getting hit by lightning. It was a problem on the part of the players before during lightning storms. Some of the players died."

"Glad to know we don't live in that time." Seamus answered.

How does anyone watch a quidditch in a storm? Use the impervious charm! Not everyone knew about the useful charm though with the umbrellas up in the stands. I pulled up the hood of my jacket, and looked up making sure to keep my eyes on Potter. I'm not his keeper, but it would help me with my theory about the dementors.

* * *

Both seekers had yet to find the snitch, I wondered to myself if the snitch had been blown away with the strong winds. Hufflepuff gained another ten points, when the seekers sped off towards the Gryffindor goals. Diggory had been closer to where the snitch is, and Potter was by the tail of the other seekers broom. Once Potter had caught up to Diggory they had gone up into the air. I gritted my teeth as I watched them go up into the clouds and out of view.

After minutes of watching the sky, I felt the cold seeping into my bones. I heard a shriek next to me. I had turned to Luna and a dementor was feeding off her. At the same time there were gasps, and a sounding boom. It was either Potter or Diggory falling down that moment, but they weren't important. I pulled out my wand and thought of the crushing hug from Alistair and Sheila last term.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted.

It was enough to get rid of the dementor. I pulled Luna towards me and hugged her as tight as possible. I could feel Luna hugging me back and pressing herself onto my chest. No one else had seen the dementor, and while they could have felt it become colder they had their attention on the game add that it was raining and the flashes in the sky tended to make you close your eyes. I still had my wand out as I heard Lee Jordan announce Hufflepuff as the winner.

I held Luna close to me as we headed back with the rest of the school thinking of heading to the kitchen to get her some chocolate. We were by the entrance to the castle when behind us we were told to move aside. We did we were pushed to the back of the crowd covering us the view of the person on the stretcher. I thought it was Potter, but then the two boys holding the ends of the stretcher were Slytherins. I wanted to follow to find out who it was on the stretcher, but I had to attend to Luna that moment.

I brought Luna with me to the kitchens and I asked for chocolate and some warm cocoa. I dried ourselves as we sat down. Luna stayed next to me as she took a bite from the chocolate bar. She leaned onto my shoulder as she held the mug of warm cocoa in her hands.

"Feeling better Luna?" I asked glancing at her.

"Yes" She said softly.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her and held the Ravenclaw close to me. We emerged from the kitchens and I walked Luna up to the knocker. I was about to use the knocker when it had disappeared and a passage was revealed.

"Thank you" Luna said hugging me and going through the passage as Cho Chang and her friends came out.

I turned on my heel then headed to the Hospital Wing. Inside, I found Parkinson unconscious on one of the beds with Draco and Zabini sitting on chairs next to the bed. I went over to the bed and I touched the end rail of the bed. What happened?

"A dementor" Draco answered "We were already out of the stands when one came from the forest and fed on Pansy. We were lucky that Professor Lupin was there."

I must have said that one aloud. "Only one?" I asked and Draco nodded.

I didn't say anything as I left and went to the tower. I need to hear from Potter what happened. The dementors target wasn't Parkinson nor Luna but Draco, and me. Just like on the train.

I entered our common room and surveyed it looking for Potter. There he was sitting on one of the armchairs.

"Potter, could I have a word with you up in your dorm room?"

Potters' nodded his head. I followed him up to their dorm room, placing a silencing and locking charm on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked sitting down on the nearest bed.

"What happened up in the clouds? You could have won the match, but something must have happened if you didn't manage to catch it."

"Dementors" He answered. "They went towards us, and I had to use the patronus charm to have them leave us."

"Luna and Parkinson got fed on by dementors earlier." His eyes widened of the news. "I don't understand why they would target Diggory, but it's a different story if it's you. Maybe it's because of that other soul in you or...what else do you know about dementors?"

"Nothing else aside from what you'd find in a book."

I'll believe him for now. "Tell me about the ritual."

"The ritual were invoking is to replace or change the allegiance of the creature of one family to a preferable party. This is done by families to ensure a guardian to an estate or to a property. Salazar Slytherin made the ritual in case he had an heir that had his own agenda to use their family pet for. While it isn't dark and doesn't cause everyone danger, the ritual has an effect on particular participants."

"What do you mean by particular participants?"

"After presenting yourselves to a creature of pure, like we did before the unicorn, those tainted will be susceptible to be targeted by dark creatures. It was like how the unicorn acted with us, it became aggressive. As the ritual progresses dark creatures will be more aggressive towards you and Malfoy."

Great, we just became fodder feed for dementors and other dark creatures. Huh, is Exxion some sort of Seer? How was he able to make sure that what we did during the summer will help me?

"You said progress, how many phases are there?"

"Three"

"When are the second and third?"

"When holiday starts and near our exams."

"The others won't be thrilled about that."

"I know." Potter sighed.

"Aren't you going to tell this to Draco and the others?" I asked.

"After dinner"

"Do you have some time now?"

"I suppose"

"Then, you can show me what's in your trunk now since were in your dorm room." I suggested.

Potter shrugged before he went on over to his trunk probably mumbling the password before he opened it. He got up to his feet then and stepped back.

"Ladies first" He said.

I went down the ladder inside and reaching the bottom lights. There was a doorway leading to a room. Inside the room there was a pensieve floating above a round end table. On the walls were some boards with news clippings, parchments with the halls of hogwarts on them and names moving about almost like the marauders map only this one showed the room of requirements and the chamber of secrets. I wondered if he made it himself. There were some notes posted and pictures—my picture was up there, Garrets', Sirius, some of the Slytherins and the Malfoys as well. Why the pictures? Does he suspect us or something else?

"Am I on your hitlist?" I asked one can't be too sure right?

"What?" He stared at me. "Why would you—" He must have realized why I asked him that when he shook his head. "No, no, that's not what those pictures are for. Why would I want to kill you or Rons' younger brother?"

The room I entered with Potter trailing behind me was a library or a collection of books he has. There were four bookshelves filled with them. There were two daggers and some books on top of the desk in the room.

"What are those two daggers for?" I asked.

"For destroying something"

"Ah, made of the basilisk fang you took?"

"Yes." Potter grudingly answered.

Inside the room was another doorway though I peeked into the room and saw it was a potions lab. He didn't seem to be brewing anything at the moment, but I went around perusing the vials and jars he had there. He had some common ingredients and I think even rare ones, I wasn't sure. I'm no potion enthusiasts like Draco. While there were black, blue, white, and silver liquids in the vials lined on the shelf. There was one vial that I took notice in there, it was separated from the other vials.

"What's inside this?" I said pointing to the vial with red liquid inside.

"Blood" He said.

We have used blood in some of the solutions we made in potions. It was probably from a rare creature if he has it separated from the other vials, or just dragons blood. We went back into his book collection.

"What books do you have in here?" I asked.

"Core subjects, Warding, Ancient studies, pureblood lines and Object enchantment." He answered.

"Better collection than the ones in the library?"

He shook his head.

"Do you have any books about time or time traveling?"

"I don't have any books about that topic, nor does the restricted section."

"Are you sure?" I don't know how much of the truth he's even telling me. He must have noticed since he continued.

"I swear I'm not lying. If there are any books on time traveling in the restricted section I didn't see it."

If there were any Riddle would have used that knowledge, or were they hidden?

I gave one more sweep of the room before I went back to the pensieve room and through the right doorway. There was a plum velvet sofa and two plum armchairs together with a mahogany coffee table. On top of the table rested three frames, his parents, the golden trio and the third one was him and Sirius in front of their new house. He had a makeshift kitchen in the room, but no bed. Not like he needs it, he can always transfigure one. I placed my attention back on the three frames. I wondered if we had a picture of my younger self before I went through the veil.

"Why did you ask if I have a book on time-traveling?" Potter asked getting me out of my thoughts.

"You are a time-traveler yourself Potter." I asked. "I'm sure there's atleast one unfortunate soul that had traveled back, but did not want to. They might have noticed something that could tell that someone knew they were one." or a creature could tell someone is.

"You're also one."

"I'm not like you. I didn't come from a different timeline. I came from this one."

"Then, how do you know that I shouldn't be in the department of mysteries years ago and that the diary was Riddles?"

"I suppose you could say my soul was dreaming of a different life. I saw your adventures and watched it like a show."

"You're not going to do anything?" He asked.

I didn't answer him.

"You know what I've gone through and what's going to happen. You're not going to do anything?"

"Why should I? This timeline isn't ruined." I answered. "It would have been easier to tell what can happen next if some things were the same."

"This timeline isn't exactly the same as the one you or I know."

"Yes, because Ginny Weasley isn't present, but Garret Weasley is." I answered. "Not to mention the Malfoys' don't see muggleborns as beneath them and didn't join Riddles' group. You're godfather is free and you're his guardian which shouldn't have happened."

"Leaving me to the Dursleys?" He said scowling.

"They didn't kill now did they?"

"But they were close. They starved me and locked me in my room!"

"How old were you and how did you come back?" I asked sitting down on an armchair.

"Eighteen" He answered "I died and I was given a choice to stay at the station or take a train back."

I snapped my head to him. "Eighteen? What in bloody hell happened that just messed things up for you in your timeline?"

"Neville wasn't able to kill Nagini it was the other way around." He sat down on the sofa and buried his head in his hands. "We were all mostly in hiding. We still fought, but everything fell when the wards on the shack we were using were destroyed. The three of us were captured." He drew in his breath then out "I watched my two bestfriends get tortured and killed in front of me by that snake." A laugh came out of him, a hollow one. "He at least learned from one mistake. He didn't use the killing curse like he did with Ron and Hermione—" his voice crackled as he spoke their names "—he stabbed me on the heart and cut me by the neck."

I saw tears going down Potters' cheeks at the edge of my eyes. He's had a difficult life when Riddle came back and so did Draco. There was a part of me that wanted to comfort him or give him a hug, but I remained seated.

"Congratulations you got to see them again alive and well." I said my thoughts on the family I had in the non-magic reality I had been in. Maybe it would be better to blur those memories away. Then again they might just resurface. "It might have been haunting for you to see them again because the last you saw them they had no light in their eyes, but they're alive here. You're lucky enough Potter to have that opportunity." I got up to my feet then squeezed him by the shoulder. "I'll be taking my leave."

Potter only grunted and I left him alone. I was back in the pensieve room and went towards the map. I looked at the names floating about. No one was in their dormroom or headed there.

Later that evening during dinner Dumbledore rose from his seat and called everyone's attention.

"There has been an incident earlier on after the quidditch match. All of you may already know a student had been attacked by a dementor."

Whispers started around the hall and others seemed to pale of the mention of dementors, probably have read about the rogue dementors in the daily prophet.

"All of you should know that a dementor will feed on your happiest memories and your worst ones will be forced out. Either you are aware of them or not. Curfew has been moved to nine, no student shall be found loitering about in the hallways after the aforementioned time." Dumbledore ended with a grim look on him. "You're head of houses will be speaking to you after dinner in your common rooms."

True to the headmasters' words, all of us were gathered in the common room with Professor McGonagall. She called each one of us to make sure none of us are missing.

"Due to dementors showing up in Hogsmeade and in the schools' premises, no one will leave the tower without a companion. I would suggest you keep yourself in groups, and be on the sight of portraits."

"Professor, do dementors come out only when it's dark?" Someone asked.

"No. Either its sunny or stormy they will come out. Are there any other questions?"

"Why are there dementors on the school premises aren't they controlled by the ministry?" A fifth year asked.

"They are indeed controlled by the ministry, but it seems a number of them had left the prison they should be guarding. Do not worry the aurors are doing their best to gather them, hopefully before the term ends they manage to find them."

Her last line either alleviated the other students' worries or it didn't. There was one thing for sure; two or three of us are in danger. Draco and Diggory won't take this too well, that's for sure.

Potter pulled me, Luna, Draco and Diggory with him into an unused classroom the following day. The room was bare of any desks or tables, but there were some remnants of decors in the room. After placing the standard precautions on the door, Potter told us about the second phase of the ritual that will be held on the day the holiday starts. The other three were not pleased, Draco left without hearing the consequences about us. I tried to stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen and left.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Diggory was outraged.

"I didn't know. I didn't realize what the black light mingling with the red and green light around Fawley and Malfoy meant." He answered. "I didn't withhold it from you Cedric."

"It still doesn't change the fact that their lives are in danger. There are dark creatures in the forbidden forest and in the black lake."

"You don't have to worry about us." I said. "We can handle ourselves."

Diggory shook his head. "You and Malfoy are just third years. You don't know how to defend yourselves against every dark creature."

"Don't underestimate us." I hissed then, irritated. Unlike him he wasn't forced into a sealed room with a variant of creatures made by magic, and Draco must have learned one or two things in their defense class before. "You don't know what we're capable of."

"And you're way in over your head." Diggory answered. "The school doesn't need the protection of a basilisk. We have the headmaster and the other Professors, not to mention there are Aurors."

"The Professors and Aurors as well as the headmaster can do as much."I said. "In our first year Dumbledore had the philosophers' stone underneath the school, and second year the chamber of secrets opened because someone got possessed by a dark item. The headmaster and Professors couldn't do anything. This school has a sorry excuse for security. No one noticed the dementors, and even if you told a Professor they would just brush you off as imagining it!"

My breathing was ragged after that. Honestly, Dumbledore seems to be baiting You-know-who using Potter! That stupid headmaster has his eyes so set on Riddle he can only think of the greater good, and not the students he should be protecting and thinking off!

"The headmaster is not all knowing that he can assume these things. It was Malfoys' fault for having that diary with him in the first place. He's a pureblood. His parents warned him about dark items. Also, about the philosopher stone, the headmaster was entrusted to keep it and it was far better to have it close."

"Do tell me did you even learn anything last term from Lockhart?" He didn't answer, not like I gave him time to. "Why do you think we have a sorry excuse of an education for Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts? Have you ever thought of that? Voldemort doesn't want us the following students or generation knowing how to defend ourselves! He's delved into the darkest arts possible he wants us vulnerable!"

"You-know-who is dead and won't come back."

"Dumbledore believes he will." I answered.

Diggory shook his head. "You can't bring a dead person back to life."

Somehow his words hit me. Then, what about me? I remember dying in the non-magic reality I had been in. I was mugged and stabbed during the winter season. I was left to die in the snow.

"So you're—" Potter stopped me from speaking by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Don't worry about them Cedric." Potter said. "Fawley and Malfoy are often together they'll have each other's back."

And how wrong Potter was when Draco spoke to me the next day.

"Kellina, I won't be meeting you in the library anymore during your free time."

I blinked at him unsure if I heard him right. "What? Why?"

"Our common rooms are the safest place we can stay in with our situation. You haven't been going up to the seventh floor recently after dinner or even go for your runs early in the morning."

How does he know that? Does he have a house elf watching me or something else?

"You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't."

I didn't mind that I won't be seeing him aside from our shared classes, helping him with the light orb spell, dueling and meals. It's not that I always miss Sheila and Alistair. I do have Luna and Skye. But I've seen Luna with Garret and Colin the past days.

* * *

 **AN: Ahh, dementors can't have them missing out on the action can they? Now, the contents of Potters' trunks, has been revealed,** **but what does he do there? He must be planning something, right? He's a time traveler, he's bound to mess with the timeline. The smallest of ripples has been made, not by Potter but by Draco.**

 **A bit angst coming from Potter, as a time-traveler they have to be since they are scarred by the past of a previous lifetime.**

 **We have two time travelers in the same timeline, one wants to completely change it, while the other is content with the life he has in the timeline.**

 **Anyone recognized that bit about McGonagall being married?** **Also, I couldn't help myself but add that bit about Tom Felton. I just love him, he has a terrible character to act out but he's so *squeal* sorry, fangirl here. ;) Any fangirls out there?**

 **Thank you for reading and your time once again! Any thoughts? Review! I do love reading reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is another for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

Draco decided to make his essays in their common room instead of meeting me on my free time. I asked what he would do if there were dementors, he said he would lure it away from his two friends and turn to his animal form, sounds Gryffindor, but the only plan he has. I didn't argue with him, I understood why he decided that. I suppose it to do with a Slytherins' self-preservation. It's only natural. It would be better since he would be well protected in the dungeons than out in the corridors.

On my way to Transfiguration after Arithmancy and Draco went off to Charms. Potter walked in step with me.

"Meet me in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom after your last class."

"What's this about now?"

"Second phase"

"Alright" I nodded. "What about the other two we need from the Professors?"

"We'll have to plan those."

"Okay, when?"

"This evening, common room, Hermione and Ron will be helping."

"How about you're dorm room instead? We don't want to risk of the others knowing about it unlike what you three have usually done in the past."

Potter flushed at my last comment. He should be embarrassed, they had been careless.

After Runes, I bid Draco and Zabini goodbye as I went down the second floor corridor. I looked behind me before I went inside Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. Potter was already inside waiting by the sink. He nodded to me before he hissed, and the entrance opened. He went down first and I followed after. I groaned as I dropped on the ground on all fours. Not the best slide, if you ask me. I looked down at myself to find my robes were covered in dust. The many times Potter went down here why hasn't he cleaned the entire slide off with his own clothes?

"You okay?" He asked when I got to my feet.

"Fine" I quipped pulling out my wand and siphoning the dust of my clothes. Dust can be the cause of colds.

I followed Potter as we neared the outer chambers, but we didn't head towards the door with the snakes on them. He stopped in between two snake statues. He hissed once more, whatever he said the two snakes slithered from their positions then onto the wall. Their heads meeting forming an arch, then a wooden door appeared. He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

"What's in there?" I asked him looking into the door which showed a passage.

"Salazar Slytherins' secret quarters, he uses it to get away from Godric Gryffindor when they have a row."

"No traps?"

"Only a parselmouth can get in, and you'd have to know the correct words on those two snake statues."

"How do you—"

"Basilisk" he said

I rolled my eyes. Of course, only thing that must know Salazar Slytherins' secret. I went in with Potter following behind me his steps echoing onto the stone floor.

We reached an archway I didn't see from the door. I assumed that the doorway or the passage had some been placed with magic so no one can tell what was inside from outside. Talk about being secretive. Stepping through the doorway, torches and a candle chandelier lit up and I have to say the place was medieval, but stylish.

There was an unlit fireplace at the far wall with the insignia of Slytherin above it green cloth and embroided with silver thread. One thing that's never missing a bookshelf, two in fact, next to the bookshelves was a desk in front of an enchanted window showing a view of the lake. By the foot of the desk, was a large green and dark rectangular rug. Next to the desk was a cabinet with smaller shelves containing what, maybe some potion ingredients or something else, it could be enchanted to hold something larger than it looks. On the opposite side of where the desk was a work table, a mortar sat untouched along with some old parchments and quill. There was another doorway next to the worktable it was connected to the bedchambers.

"Why are we here?" I asked turning to him.

"It's about the second phase."

"Yes, you have mentioned that."

"Well, it's—you and the others need to practice for the second phase."

"Why would we need to practice?"

"It's a dance."

I blinked at Potter. "You're joking, right?"

"No. Salazar Slytherin apparently liked dancing and he added it in for the ritual. That's not the only—"

"Don't tell me, he even added his own steps for the ritual?"

Potter nodded. "He has a vial of the memory of the steps, only problem is well, you can't bring the vial out of this room. It goes back to where it was placed."

"Useful charm that one, wish I knew it then I wouldn't have tried to hurt you during second year."

"You're still angry about that?" I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. How stupid can he be to think I'm not angry about it? "Right, sorry, stupid question" He mumbled.

"Why bring me here then?"

"There's pensieve in here we can use to view the memory, and..." He said looking away "well, I can't teach the steps by myself. Also, it would be faster if you helped in teaching the steps to the others. I'm not really much of a dancer."

"Don't you want to ask them to come here instead?"

"We could, but there isn't much space for four persons dancing." He answered.

I looked around the room, and he was right. The room was only half the size of our dorm rooms.

"Then, we can come here every day to learn the dance."

"About that Slytherin made it a point to avoid coming here too much since it wasn't good for him either and to avoid anyone finding it, you can enter the quarters for a good of two times in a week and that's with the use of a time turner."

"Can't we make a copy of the memory?" I asked. It was possible to duplicate the memory.

"I've tried it, but when I stepped out and was by the snake statues the vial of the copied memory was gone."

"Have you tried extracting your memory that holds the memory of you viewing the memory?"

Potter shook his head. "It was blurry when I placed it into my pensieve."

"He's a very secretive man isn't he?" I said in awe of the founders spells to avoid anything leaving his secret chambers, at the same time it was annoying.

"Or he's paranoid" Potter answered

I nodded. "Where is it then?" I said.

"Where's what?" He replied.

"Your brain" I answered and he frowned. "The vial of the memory and the pensieve, we might as well be productive while were here."

While it was fascinating to see Salazar Slytherin in person, well in a memory, instead of his statue self was far better. The man was intimidating that's for sure. Even from a memory you can tell that he was powerful and not to be messed with from the strict look he had. As for the dance, yeah, well the steps were simple enough almost like waltz with no partner added with a mix of ballet or interpretative dancing while going around in a circle.

* * *

We left the secret quarters after a bit more of copying the steps Salazar did in his memory. We were headed to Gryffindor tower to drop off our bags before heading to the Great Hall.

"Did you tell Hermione and Ron why you needed an object belonging to Professor Flitwick and Snape?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them in any danger."

"They helped you during our first year and they were in as much danger as you were. They're your best friends." I told him. "If they're truly your friends they would be with you through thick and thin."

"I don't understand you."

"You're point?"

"You don't like me, but you convinced Colin to apologize to me and stop him from worshiping me." Did Colin tell him that? "You said I was lucky to be back to see my two best friends again when you don't like the idea that I'm changing things. Cedric also said that I would go off saving someone if I can help it. Didn't you say you don't care for me?"

"I still don't like you it is still a fact and the truth. I do know that you make some choices although rather idiotic if I think about it. Your making those choices to save others and avoid whatever happened before. I still don't like the choice you made with me having to ask Diggory and Luna."

"You're still not going to help me though."

"No. I won't. I'm not here trying to do what you set out to do. I just have a confusing purpose in all of these."

"What do you mean?" He glanced at me.

"Just forget it." I shook my head. "It's not that important."

"Why do you say it's not?"

"Leave it" I answered going up to our dorm room and dropping off my bag.

I went back down to find Potter by the portrait hole his two friends absent.

"You could have gone ahead." I said approaching him.

"Professor McGonagall said we have to walk around in groups or pairs." He answered. "Dementors might just be around the corner."

"I can produce a patronus you know."

"Really?" His eyes brightened. "What form is it?"

"It's not corporeal." I answered before walking through the portrait hole.

It was the third week of November I was in the boys' dorm with the golden trio to plan on somehow tearing a part of our Potions Professors' robes, and something from Professor Flitwick. I suggested a quick cutting charm by the ends of Professor Snapes' billowing robes, but they told me it won't work. I listened to Rons' suggestion on causing an explosion or disturbance in the class, that will catch the Slytherin head attention then I cut off a portion of the 'greasy gits' robes. I complained that it was too flashy, but no they prefer their plan instead of my suggestion. Then, there's Professor Flitwick, I mentioned to them about the mourners' jinx that will induce someone to cry uncontrollably over simple things and will disappear after some hours. They thought it was brilliant since Professor Flitwick would hand me a handkerchief or conjure one for me.

First was our plan for Professor Flitwick, we did have Charms on a Tuesday. We were practicing with the charm and halfway through the class I felt tears falling down my eyes then I heard sniffles come from me. I wanted to stop then but the jinx was already placed. I continued in performing the spell, but my stammering voice only caused me to make a mistake.

"Oh no!" I gasped as tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Pro—Professor! I didn't—I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Ms. Fawley." The short man told me a reassuring smile on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"No." I sobbed into my hands. I felt depressed and pessimistic with the effects of the spell. "I almost burned off your hair."

"Quite alright, hair grows and not too much damage done." Our Professor answered. "Here, why don't you dry your eyes?"

I looked through my fingers to find a handkerchief handed to me. I cried again at the offered the handkerchief. "Thank you" I hiccupped taking the cloth, and I could tell everyone was looking at me. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to Madam Pomfrey?" I said biting my lower lip, reining on my mind and failing to control my tears from falling.

"Of course" Professor Flitwick nodded.

I scrambled placing my parchments, quill, and book into my then leaving the room as fast as I could to get to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey identified the spell, but as I knew it was would wear off eventually. I was given a sleeping draught and slept off most of the morning. My house mates asked me why I cried during Charms when I entered the Great Hall for lunch, Garret and Colin even asked. I told them about the jinx and that made them leave me be. Sheila and Alistair had caught wind of it and grabbed me after I was done eating lunch.

"We heard you cried during your Charms class." Sheila said. "Everything, okay? I see you by yourself in the library."

Alistair said. "Don't think that we don't miss you too. You're not alone, Ina."

I felt myself flush of embarrassment and my insides warm up. "I know." I said keeping my eyes on the floor. "But that's not why I cried, I was hit with the mourners' jinx, it can make a person cry over simple things."

Sheila and Alistair shared a look before they laughed. Sheila pulled me into a squeezing hug, and Alistair ruffled my hair.

"Glad to know it wasn't anything serious." Sheila said smiling. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find us. We're still on that Hogsmeade weekend by December. We're dragging you with us even if you have detention to serve."

"I can't wait." I smiled back, with that I went off to my class that afternoon.

Thursday morning was double potions.

"Hi, Ina" Draco said as he sat next to me. Which was a surprise, he always sat with Zabini during Potions.

"Hello, Draco" I answered "Not going to sit with Zabini?"

"He won't miss me that much."

"Missed me?" I said glancing at him.

"It's different being in the common room. No other books to use, unless I went to the library."

I chuckled. Slytherins' can be cryptic, but I can read between the lines. His long string of words meant 'yes'.

I nodded and the doors opened for Professor Snape to enter. His robes were always billowing when he enters, and I can cast the cutting charm wandlessly. No way am I going along with their flashy plan. While Professor Snape was still close-by I made a cutting motion by the corner of his robes and said in my mind ' _Diffindo'._ I watched a perfect cut at the corner, leaving a black piece of cloth on the floor. I knocked the spoon on my desk off to the floor, and made to pick it up along with the black cloth. I could see Draco raise an eyebrow at me on the edge of my eyes.

I saw Potter head into the Potion ingredients stores, and I followed after reading the needed ingredients.

"Potter, no need to continue as planned." I said grabbing a bottle of eye of newt. "I went with my plan, and it worked."

Potter didn't say anything as I grabbed the rest of the ingredients before heading back to my table. I watched as Potter whispered to Ron, and the red head seemed to deflate. Would he really want to get Snape angry and lose us house points?

"What was that earlier?" Draco said next to me slicing the gillyweed.

"Gathering" I answered.

Draco didn't say anything else as we focused on our own potion for that meeting.

"You're often with Granger and Longbottom in the library."

"We walk together to the library. See you in Defense." I said before making my way to my house table.

The second time we went to the secret quarters that week it was on a Friday afternoon, we hardly got close to getting the steps right with just our memories. I wondered to myself if there was any modification made on pensieves so the memory could be projected outward like a movie.

"Potter, do you have any books on pensieves and made modifications on them?" I asked as we left Moaning Myrtles' bathroom to head to the Great Hall.

"No." He answered.

"You have a book on enchanting objects."

"There's nothing about pensieves in it. Pensieves are more intricate to make you have to use runes."

I nodded and went off in the direction of the stairs. The room of requirement was able to give me books on memories before maybe it can hand me one on pensieves. If not then I can ask Hermione about books on pensieve in the library.

After eating dinner, I rushed out and headed to the room of requirements. I heard soft patters on the stone floor behind me moments later. I turned around looking for the source. There was nothing there. I continued to make my way up the winding stairs and I heard the soft patters again. I turned around again, and still nothing not even to the side of the corridor. I about faced and jumped to see a black weasel on its hind legs its nose twitching standing steps ahead of me. I wondered if it was the same black weasel I saw before. I bent over and called the animal towards me. It stayed where it was at first, but then went towards me. I cradled it in my arms.

"Does someone own you?" I asked.

The weasels' nose only twitched and it tilted its head to the side. I frowned, I don't know of a spell that can tell who owns a weasel in the castle, unless it's Weasley? It's farfetched after Scabbers.

"You might as well come with me." I said placing the weasel onto my shoulder. "I can't very well search out who owns you at the moment if someone even owns you."

The weasel stayed on my shoulder as I walked back and forth to enter the room of requirement. Inside was the same when I asked for a pensieve before, a Japanese setting, and there was an added bookshelf on the wall. I read the title on the spine of the books. There were added books about the mind and memories together with pensieves and runes. I grabbed one book titled _'Working with your memories in a pensieve'_. The title looked promising. I sat on the armchair next to the bookshelf, and the weasel got comfortable on my lap.

I was so engrossed in reading the book. I only looked up at the clock when it chimed to find it was already eleven. I made sure to remember the page I left off before placing the book on the end table. I stood up then to hear a squeak, and the weasel land onto the floor. Whoops.

The weasel squeaked and looked like it was even scowling at me, if weasels' even knew how to scowl.

"Sorry about that." I said chuckling and grabbing him. "I forgot about you."

I was answered with a squeak as I was thinking that the door that shows up will lead me directly to my dorm room. It did, and I buried myself under the covers after changing to my pyjamas. As for the weasel, it slept near my pillow.

I woke up to find the weasel had moved from next to my pillow to above my stomach curled up. I sat up and made sure not to rouse the animal. After my morning stretches, I changed into my uniform and school robes before I grabbed my bag and the weasel then heading down to the common room for spell work. I left the weasel on top of the work table along with my bag.

I was by the third floor did I come across Professor Lupin with the weasel in my robe pocket.

"Ah, Kellina, Good Morning" He said smiling. "I think you have something that I've been looking for."

"A black weasel?" I asked.

"Yes, it showed up in my office a number of times already. It won't leave me alone, so I decided to keep the little bugger. Just goes off where it wants, almost got eaten by Mrs. Norris on Halloween."

I pulled the weasel out of my robe pocket and handed it to our Defense Professor.

"Does it have a name?" I asked.

"Oh, never thought to name it." Professor Lupin seemed surprised on my question.

"Can I name it?"

The weasel gave a squeak. "Uh, sure."

I stared at the weasel well its fur was very dark. "I know, Midnight." I said smiling at Professor Lupin.

"Good name." He nodded, the weasels' nose twitched.

"I thought to name it Black, but then that's Sirius family name. It would be rude to name it after one of the sacred twenty-eight family name." I answered. "Are you also headed down for breakfast, sir?"

"I was actually looking for Midnight. Go on ahead, Kellina. After I leave Midnight in my office I'll follow."

While it was still early in the Great Hall, and Professor Babbling was already by the teachers' table I went towards her.

"Good Morning, Professor." I greeted her smiling.

"Good Morning, Ms. Fawley." She smiled back.

"Ma'am, Is there a pensieve that can project a memory outward for four or more persons to view the memory in it?"

"A pensieve that can project the memory in it?" Professor Babbling said thoughtfully. "There are in fact pensieves such as those, quite rare, even during the time of the four founders. One of the four founders owned such a pensieve. The headmaster has a pensieve, but not the one I mentioned."

"Thank you, Professor." I answered, now I just hope that it was Salazar Slytherin who owned that pensieve.

As it was a Saturday, and there was a meeting for the first and second years for the defense club and that means Potter and Draco will be preoccupied for a good of two hours. I went up to the seventh floor to finish reading the book. When I was done, I wanted to go back to the secret quarters and get a closer look at the pensieve. The book mentioned the penseives Professor Babbling told me, there was a designated keyword the owner uses to project the memory. Argh, why is it only twice a week?!

Lunch had passed that day, and it was already two when I left the room. I headed down to the kitchens to grab a late lunch, but while I was by the Great Hall doors I could hear shouts inside. I took a peak, and found first years and second years paired off duelling against each other. There were some stray spells, hitting other students, and there were some with orange skin and purple hair. I watched for a while before going to the kitchens.

After filling my stomach, I went back up to the ground floor by the Great Hall. I saw Draco come out speaking to Professor Snape.

"What were you asking the Potions Master?" I asked.

"Potion ingredient" He answered.

"Alright, want to duel?"

"Maybe tomorrow" He answered. "We have a joint meeting with the fourth years in the Defense Club. You are coming, right?"

"Of course, I am." I smiled. "Duelling is one of my hobbies. Since tomorrow is our duelling date, then what do you want to do?"

"Fly" He grinned at me.

* * *

Snow was already falling, and we had to wear our coats and gloves in the air. We stayed in the air for a while playing a game of seeker to which I won two out of five. After freezing ourselves in the air we hefted out brooms and headed back to the castle.

"How did it feel getting hit by the mourners' jinx?"

Crying in front of your Professor and classmates is one of the most embarrassing things that can happen to me. "I can cast it on you if you want to know."

"No, thank you, but why the jinx?"

"I did tell you we needed items that belonged to the four head of houses."

"All done with that?"

"I hope so." I answered "Then, again when it comes to Potter there's something bound to go wrong. Have you told your parents you're staying over the holidays?"

"That's a bit of a problem. My parents' demanded that I come home." He replied.

"Did you tell him?"

"Before the start of the meeting, he's going to see about a more preferable date if it's possible before the start of holiday break."

"I hope it doesn't fall on Hogsmeade visit. I promised Sheila and Alistair I'd go with them, and I need to do my Christmas Shopping. I'm going to give Potter an elephant's trunk if he manages to ruin another Hogsmeade visit."

"I'll give him the ears." Draco volunteered.

I spoke to Potter that evening in their dorm room.

"Potter, I found a way we can view the memory without having to bend over the metal bowl."

"How?"

"One of the four founders has a special pensieve that can project the memory in it outward, it wasn't mentioned who, but I'm hoping its Slytherin. There's a specific keyword so that it will project the memory. I don't suppose you know the keyword?"

"I can ask 'her'." I knew who he meant.

"When are we going down their next?"

"Friday and Saturday afternoon"

"Potter, you do realize we'll only have two weeks left before holiday break. Not to mention Draco won't be staying for the holidays."

"Not just him but neither is Cedric staying for the holidays either."

"Then, when are we going to do the second phase?"

"I'll have to see about it." Potter answered combing his fingers through his hair. "It's possible to change the date for the second phase, but not the third phase."

"Alright" I nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped while holding the door open. "Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't place it on a Hogsmeade visit you've already ruined the last one."

Sunday came, along with it the Defense meeting. The Great Hall was filled with third and fourth years. Sheila and Alistair were present. Professor Lupin and Snape came in the Great Hall without any outer robes as they went to the front.

"We've covered the shield and disarming charm from the previous two meetings." Professor Lupin said. "I hope you've practiced on those two spells and know other spells which I may add are harmless. Third and Fourth years will be paired and may I add with a different house. After a good of fifteen minutes you will change partners with our signal."

There was a sudden buzz to which Professor Snape easily diffused as he spoke.

"If one of you does not follow instructions you will suffer the consequences, along with it you will have detention with me for the remainder of the term."

"The duel starts when you hear the sound of a gong. Now, then, pair up please." Our Defense Professor said smiling.

I looked over in Dracos' direction giving him a wry smile then shrugging before I searched the room for one Ravenclaw, Cho Chang and offered to be her partner. With a loud gong sound, I used a body-bind on her, and she didn't have her wand out when I used the spell. I cancelled the spell and helped her back up to her feet.

"Sorry" I told her smiling sheepishly. "I should probably defend and you attack."

I kept my defense for the good of fifteen minutes, and by defend it was using the shield charm, then rolling out of the way or stepping out of the way. In our duel I tested a tactic, I avoided or blocked the spells then getting close to my opponent, but it would only work for duelling amateurs as the closeness would distract them.

"Cho Chang, you're really good." Cho said to me, with her hand held out to me.

I took her hand and smiled. "Thanks, practice makes perfect, Kellina Fawley."

The rest of the meeting, I was approached by Ravenclaws and Slytherins for a duel. Professor Lupin called everyone to attention once it was close to the end of the two hours stating it would be the last meeting for the year, as there will be none for December.

We went back to Slytherins secret quarters that Friday night. We had both agreed on going to bed earlier that night so our dorm mates won't wonder where we were after curfew, but we would be meeting inside Moaning Myrtles bathroom, me under the disillusionment charm and Potter with his invisibility cloak. Potter pulled out one book from the bookshelf. He flipped through it his eyes scanning the pages. I didn't look over his shoulder and got a closer look around the room. The small shelves were filled with potion ingredients as I assumed. I heard Potter hiss with the pensieve floating above the desk in the room, and from the bowl it showed the memory of Slytherin dancing.

"We're lucky he really had the pensieve." Potter stated.

We almost got the steps up to the second part of the entire dance, it had four parts and I was ready to sleep on my feet. I had stepped on Potters' feet by accident and he had jumped holding his foot. Was my foot that heavy? I looked down at his foot and saw he was only wearing slippers.

I yawned into my hand. "Well, serves you right for not wearing your shoes."

"Yeah, and you could stay awake a bit longer." He scowled.

"I need my sleep. I wouldn't want to be as short as you from what I saw." I answered shaking my head to try and wake myself up, but really my eyes were against me. "Potter, have you looked inside the bedchambers?"

"Yes"

"Have you slept here before?"

"When I was reading one of his journals, why?"

I didn't answer and went straight to the bed. I placed a warming charm on the sheets, before I burrowed myself under the covers of the bed.

"Fawley?" Potter nudged me.

I grunted back.

"It would be better if we went back to our dorm."

"Too far...a lot of stairs" I answered, I just wanted to sleep.

"It's cold down here"

"Don't care... need... sleep"

"Fawley"

I pried one eye open annoyed with him. Did he not just see me use a warming charm?

"Go back yourself" I answered, there was no movement and I couldn't care if he stayed or not.

Once I felt rested, I opened my eyes and stared at Potters' sleeping face close to mine. I blinked a couple of times thinking of last—early morning. I recalled it easily enough and I wasn't going to go and scream. Typical Potter to stay with me, I sat up and shook him.

"Five more minutes" Potter mumbled sleepily.

I rolled my eyes. I shook him again and he pulled the sheet over his head, a non-morning person.

"Potter, wake up!" I said aloud. He grunted back.

I shoved him off the bed and he yelped as he fell. He glared up at me.

"I was going to use a water conjuring spell or a stinging hex." I answered checking the time and getting off the bed.

The chambers were definitely cold I had to place a warming charm on myself and wore my shoes. Huh, was I able to remove my shoes last night? I shrugged it off and got to my feet remembering to stretch.

"What are you doing?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Stretching" I answered.

And while I was stretching he spoke up, he must not be used to silence.

"We should get back to the tower. Ron will wonder where I am."

"Whatever" I shrugged. I do want to take a shower if there were any dust on the bed and maybe a visit to Madam Pomfrey. "When are we going to do the second phase?"

"A day after coming back from yule, I already told Cedric, you can tell Luna and Malfoy." I nodded.

I was done eating breakfast, and my eyelids were growing heavy. I have to have eight hours of sleep or more. I got up to leave, but before I did I called Potters' attention.

"I'll meet you at two later. I'm going to catch up on my sleep. Merlin knows you should too. Can't trust those growth spurts."

Potter was surprised his eyes widening. The others around us were surprised themselves. When Potter snapped out of it, he had a grin on him.

"Yeah, sure. Same place." He said.

A few more days before the start of yule break, and I still didn't know if I was going home or not. Potter was staying his name was on the list of staying students. Everyone else was going home even his two best friends. Apparently, I didn't have trouble making a decision. I received a letter from Exxion that week.

 _Dear sister,  
Father and Mother will be going on a vacation over Yule. I will also be out of the country for a business venture for a week. I'm sorry if you had wanted to come home, but circumstances happen. When I come back I'll visit you there at Hogwarts. You can show me around the school. I've always wondered what it looks like. I hope you're keeping yourself safe. Remember how you did in the sealed rooms, it will immensely help you.  
Love your older brother but truly younger brother, Exxion_

After reading Exxions' letter I wonder how he's going to get to Hogwarts, does he know what Hogsmeade looks like or does he even know a floo that connects Hogsmeade to magical London?

It was a Hogsmeade visit before everyone would be getting on the train and spending their holidays with their family. I had met up with Alistair and Sheila outside of Honeydukes.

Alistair rested his hand on my head as I got to them "Now then where to first?"

"You two know the place more than me." I answered.

"Well, the three of us have our Christmas shopping to get done don't we?" Sheila said. We nodded. "Shall we head to each shop and see what we can find? If we're hungry we'll just head to the three broomsticks."

I walked in between Sheila and Alistair as we went around the village entering shops to look for presents. The shops weren't as filled as I thought, but the three broomsticks was. Most of the students were there to grab some lunch or a butterbeer or to get warm from the cold weather. The place was jam packed I could see the golden trio along with some of our other housemates. I nodded to Terry as we passed their table. Me, Alistair and Sheila grabbed a table near the back.

"Hullo there Sheila, Air, and who's this with you?" asked I assumed to be Madam Rosemerta.

"Madam Rosemerta, meet, Kellina Fawley, did you know before her sorting she had punched Harry Potter." Alistair grinned.

"Oh, deary" Madam Rosemertas' eyes widened "Why ever did you do that? Gone to get his attention before anyone else?"

I flushed out of embarrassment of that memory. "No, I wasn't trying to get his attention." I replied. "I met him before coming to Hogwarts. He didn't help me so I punched him when I recognized him."

Madam Rosemerta nodded. "How long was that?"

"Two years back before my first year"

"Forgive and forget, I'd say, but better to forgive but never forget." She said shaking her head. "What will you three be having?"

We gave our orders to her, and she left to get us our butterbeer.

"I see you know Terry." Sheila said wiggling her eyebrows as Rosemerta came back with our drinks.

"We have Arithmancy together." I answered as took a sip of my butterbeer, sweet, bit of butter and was that beer?

"And? What do you think of him?" Alistair asked.

"Too friendly to be in Ravenclaw" I replied.

"You don't think of him of anything else aside from a Ravenclaw acquaintance?"

"Yes. Why? Are you trying to tell me he has a crush on me?" I asked. I know Garret has a crush on me with the way he blushes and looks away when I catch him looking at me in the common room. "There's no need for you to inform me."

"So you do know." Alistair chuckled. "Pay up Sheila."

Sheila looked put out as she handed her step-brother two galleons.

"Any other bets I should know about me?" I asked.

"Are you and Potter friends now?"

"Hell no!" I said aloud those on the next table turned their attention to ours. "There's no way I'm friends with that insensible prick of a pothead! Not after what he did!"

"Okay" Alistair patted my head "But we did see you the other day walking with him to your dorms."

"I'm not friends with him." I hissed at Alistair to make a point, and it did as he held his hands up in surrender.

"We believe you." Sheila said on my side. "Don't bite Airs' head off, he needs it to think."

"Why doesn't Draco join you in the library anymore?" Alistair said.

"You know dementors." I shrugged.

"You walk around the school by yourself?!" Sheila hissed at me. "Ina! Are you trying to make yourself dementor food?"

"No, I know how to fend myself against dementors."

"You can produce a patronus?" Alistair asked surprised.

"Yes, but it's not corporeal." I replied annoyed that I couldn't make a corporeal one.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sheila said frowning. "You said you'll be staying here. Everyone's mostly going home with the threat of those dementors suddenly coming and taking your soul."

It was the recent gossip around the castle a week ago a Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefect were faced with a dementor each they almost lost their souls if it weren't for Sprout and McGonagall using the Patronus charm.

"I have no choice, I have to stay here. My parents are out of the country and my brother has business to attend to. I'll just be going to an empty house what's the difference if it was here or there? My brother will be visiting me after a week of the holidays."

"Does he look like you, your brother?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, I guess if we were the same age we'd look like twins." I answered.

"We haven't met him or your parents at the train station. It's either you left already or they're late and we leave ahead of you." Alistair said.

"Yeah, about that..." I told them that neither our parents nor my brother picks me up from the station.

Alistair shook his head just as Rosemerta brought us our food. "After this year, we'll introduce you to our parents."

"They're both corny and sappy love struck adults." Sheila said. "We've been telling them about you. You should stay around the platform a bit longer. We'll introduce you to them."

We finished up our lunch, and stayed there for a while Sheila and Alistair complaining about the assignments they were given within the first half of the term. Alistair wondered how Diggory did it, quidditch captain, seeker, and prefect, yeah, one can say that guy can deal with a lot of pressure on him. After that we went back out to continue with a bit of shopping and they showed me around the town. We went to the shrieking shack, where the Draco and Potter were standing a distance from each other their wands out.

"Hey!" Alistair shouted causing them to turn their wands on us.

It was instinct and I also had my wand out pointing it in their direction. I wonder what will happen if we had a three way duel.

"You two lower your wands!" Sheila snapped. I saw her look at me at the edge of my eyes. "You too, Ina."

I didn't lower my wand, not until they did the same. We lowered our wands, but had it in our hand still.

"Potter, Malfoy, break it up or we will report you two." Alistair said his voice low and harsh. "You two are always at each other's necks even in our meetings. Why do you two even dislike each other?"

He was met with stares and silence.

"What are you two even fighting about?" I asked getting their attention. "Draco?" I looked at him, but he turned his head away from me. "Potter?" said boy only scowled at the snow covered ground. I sighed. "Shouldn't you two be with your own group of friends?"

Potter walked past us leaving us there, Draco remained where he stood.

"Come on, Air, I just remembered something mum wants us to buy." Sheila said grabbing Alistair by the arm and dragging with her from the shack.

Alistair protested but went with her anyway. We were left there, me staring at Draco and Draco avoiding my eyes.

"I'm staying here." I said, at least that got him to look up.

"Why?" Draco frowned. "There are dementors, Ina."

"I know, but my parents aren't here now. They're somewhere out of country. My brother also, he has business dealings out of country."

"You can come to the Manor. My parents won't mind. You've already stayed there once."

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline." Dracos' face fell "Not because I don't want to come, but I have to stay. My brother will be coming over and he wants to see the castle."

"I wish you were in Slytherin instead, Ina." Draco gripped his hands into fists. "I don't like the idea that you're in the same house as Potter." He said the word Potter venomously.

I slid my wand in its holster before I went towards Draco and took his free hands with both hands. I pulled him with me to sit down on a nearby boulder clearing it from snow.

"I should have been more truthful with you, Draco." I said. "When you said you'd be staying in your common room instead of meeting me, and told you I didn't mind. I was lying. I did mind. I'm not close with Hermione, she has Potter and Ron. Luna has Garret and Colin now. Neville mostly spends time with Seamus and Dean or in the greenhouse. There's Alistair and Sheila, but with their schedules, they don't match with mine. They have class and I have free time. Skye's there, I go visit him every now and then. As for Boot, I only see him in the library to borrow books. I just write my essays there by myself with no one to talk to. Sure, Neville and Hermione come with me, but it's not the same."

"I'm sorry, Ina." Draco said next to me his head hanging. "I should have still met with you. We're both animagis we could have avoided those dementors in our animal form without a problem, but my cowardice came out."

"We're only human. We think of ourselves when were faced with death." I replied.

Draco shook his head. "But you didn't worry about you dying down in the chambers you were more worried for me even after I told you those hurtful words. I don't even know how you can forgive me for that!"

"Well, to be honest with you I was shaking like a leaf when I met Riddle, but the thought of you dying was scarier to me than my own death."

Draco snorted. "No wonder you're in Gryffindor."

I smiled. "Beside the entire thing isn't your fault."

"You're too good, Ina." He whispered.

"No, I'm not good to Potter."

Draco groaned leaning on to my shoulder. "Don't talk about him. New rule, we don't talk about Potter when were together."

"Alright but we can rant about him if we want to." I added.

"I can live with that. Why were you with Potter the other day?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about him?"

"I'm not talking about him. We're talking about what you two have been doing down in the chambers."

* * *

"A dance?" Draco shook his head. "Makes you wonder what kind of person Slytherin is behind closed doors."

"We all have that side we don't want others to know Draco." I told him as we walked back to the castle.

"Can we promise not to hide anything from each other?"

"Even feelings?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Except that one, I'm not good with giving advice; don't even bother asking advice from me about boys."

I laughed. "Not to worry, Draco. I don't think I'll be asking any advice even about boys, maybe a suggestion or your idea."

"Why don't think you'll fancy anyone that you'll ever need my advice?"

"Even if I do fancy someone I won't make a move. I'll wait until it dies away." I answered and shook my head. "Besides I'm not sure about fancying anyone."

"Why not?"

"It's..." I trailed off wondering if I should tell him about my prophecy. It's the uncertainty of it that scares me. I wouldn't know what happens to me.

"Ina?"

"I'll tell you someday." I replied.

Everyone was ready to leave, and I was by the entrance hall saying goodbye to Luna, Sheila, Alistair, and Draco. I wanted to hug Draco, but he wouldn't let me and avoided my hugs saying that Malfoys' don't get hugged in public. I hugged him anyway I don't care about his rules. It was two and almost three weeks that I'll be stuck at Hogwarts with Potter in Gryffindor tower. Draco was miffed that Potter was also staying. He wanted to drag me onto the train with him. Once the other students were gone, I noticed we were the only ones in the entrance hall.

"About the dance" Potter started. "We can go down there and stay longer."

"By longer do you mean staying there the entire day?" I asked.

"Maybe" Potter shrugged. "We can use—" He looked around us. "We should head back to Gryffindor tower."

"Maybe another time." I told him. "I have something to do."

"Oh, alright." Potter nodded and I headed up to the room of requirement.

* * *

 **AN: I name thee weasel 'Midnight' also because I'm still awake past midnight. Isn't it amusing when someone isn't used to affection? (as long as they don't punch you) Makes you want to hug them more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I think I'm on roll here. A bit too long this one.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP.**

* * *

So, much for my theory, it looks like it doesn't connect to the secret quarters. I do wonder if the Room of Requirements has some sort of legilimens, how it even know what you need when you're inside, has me wondering. Whoever made the room I can say is the greatest of all the founders to make such a room. The word magic just depicted it.

Potter followed me after I was finished with lunch and left the Great Hall.

"Are you free now?" He asked me.

"No. I have some spell work to do." I answered.

"Oh, can I join you?"

"No."

"Well, why not? You know that I'm not normal, and I know you're not. Why don't you want me around?"

"Potter, I know you have a brain, but you can be daft. How about the thought that I don't like you? We're not friends, we're just housemates and the only reason I'm speaking or around you is because of a deal. Now, will you leave me alone?" I told him. "Go visit Hedwig, Hagrid or even Lupin."

After telling Potter to leave me alone, I went up to the tower and grabbed my cloak and scarf. I didn't want to be in the tower right then.

* * *

Dumbledore together with Flitwick were walking around the castle. They had a meeting prior to have rounds around the castle to make sure there were no dementors in the castle. They were by the Transfiguration Courtyard then to find Kellina was in the middle of the courtyard with her back to them. She had her wand out and they could see red, blue, yellow and green lights around her. There was music playing in the background as she flicked and swished her wand around with the red light forming the coat of arms for Gryffindor, and the other colors followed, beside Gryffindor was Ravenclaw, followed by Slytherin and then Hufflepuff. Then, with another wave the lights burst out and formed into the Hogwarts school crest. After that, from the Hogwarts crest it turned into a dragon sleeping and a wizard or maybe a witch poked at the creature with their wands. Kellina laughed as she made the dragon to wake up, and blew flames at the wizard (witch). The dragon disappeared and so did the wizard. After that, Kellina went on with enchanting the snow making snow sculptures with her wand, and having them move. She made a rabbit, a fox, wolf, a peacock and a cat from the snow moving around as if they were real animals.

The two Professors were impressed of her wand work, and went on with their rounds leaving Kellina to herself. As the two Professors, disappeared at the corner, Midnight showed up. At his squeak, Kellina turned around to find him there. She smiled at the weasel, got to her knees and beckoned the weasel over onto her hands.

* * *

"Got away from Professor Lupin again?" I asked the weasel. "I find it hard to believe that you keep bugging Professor Lupin, when you're here."

Midnights' nose twitched then and his head tilted to the side. I shook my head, as I placed him on my shoulder and used the tracing charm. I followed the line it showed to me and I think he was also moving since the line didn't end until it was close to dinner and I was in front of the Defense classroom. I was about to push open the door when I heard a bark, I turned to see a black dog there and there was recognition in his eyes. Is it still a secret that he's an animagus or not?

The Defense classroom doors opened and Lupin came out.

"Kellina, I see Midnight is with you. I should have known he would come looking for you." Lupin said to me.

"Sir, there's a black dog in the corridor." I said, even though I knew it was Sirius Black.

Lupin peeked into the corridor. "Oh, yes."

"Another pet sir?" I asked.

"Erhm, no, he's my best friend." Lupin replied which caused the dog to bark in glee then Sirius bounded towards us.

"What's his name?"

"Padfoot" another bark came from the dog

"Has he been hiding in your office or somewhere?" I may as well go with the flow of things, not like something will happen if I do call Sirius out.

"Ah, Sirius takes care of him for me."

"I didn't see him at their house during the party." It's funny how you know someone's lying and you know the truth.

"He was—er…outside."

"And leaving him out while there was food inside? Isn't that unfair for Padfoot? He would have loved the food."

"He can be a bit messy when he eats." There was an indignant bark from the dog.

"You could have trained him to not make a mess."

"Yes, that hasn't occurred to me."

"How did he get here?" I asked petting the dog.

"Sirius must have arrived."

"Do you know where Sirius is?" I turned to the dog who is Sirius. There was a bark and a look towards Lupin. "It seems you know where he is sir."

"I have an idea." Lupin stared disdainfully at the dog.

"Should we go look for him, sir?"

"Erhm, no, he's probably looking for Padfoot. Sirius isn't lost. He did go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I was thinking we could look for him using the tracing charm—"Lupins' shoulder looked stiffed then. "—but if you're sure, sir. Will he go to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Erhm, I'm not sure." There was a huff I think from Sirius in his dog form. "I don't think Professor Snape would want him nearby. He's not much of a dog person."

Potter and Lupin wasn't present in the Great Hall for dinner and I didn't mind. Professor McGonagall asked me to go straight to the tower once I was done eating. I'm not sure if I would even meet a dementor, but just to be on the safe side I turned to my hawk form before I flew up the flight of stairs. I hear a bark when I had passed by the third floor corridor and ignored it as I went up to the room of requirement. There was no one around to see me transform, it was a bit liberating. When I returned to the girls' dorm via the connecting passage, I was surprised to find Potter there in the room seated on my bed, my bed! I stared at him in shock until he spoke up.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" He said.

"How did you get in here?" I scowled at him. "You're a boy!"

"That's obvious and I have my ways." He replied, I wondered if he used his broom but his nimbus was nowhere.

"Useless stairs" I grumbled "Well, what do you want?" I asked him entering the room and closing the door behind me.

"We should go down to Slytherins' secret quarters around six then we'll use this—"He said pulling out a time turner from underneath his clothes "—we'll go back for six hours and we'll stay there until ten."

A time-turner?! "What have you been using it for Potter?" I demanded.

"Studies, see you in the common room tomorrow."

He left the room and I could hear the stairs turning into a slide as he left the room. I can partly believe what he uses it for, because he has a secret room in his trunk. As for the trace for underage witches and wizards, does it even work for time travelers?

We were outside the entrance to the secret quarters by the two snake statues when Potter pulled out the time-turner he had placing the long chain around my neck. He turned the trinket six times and the chamber was still the dark. I lit the fireplace to warm up the room while he went and brought out the pensieve, pouring the memory in and then saying the keyword for it to project the memory. We practiced for four hours before taking a break. He transfigured a chair for himself from a quill on the work table and I went over to the bookshelf pulling out a random book and leafing through it. It was an old tome, and it was written in a different language. I pulled out another one, and it seemed they were written in the same language.

"They're in parseltongue." Potter said near my ear I could feel his warm breath on the lobe of my ear.

I took a step to the side to distance myself from him before I turned to him. "What are they about?"

"Potions, Rituals, or other spells Slytherin made. He has his journals kept in here under a preservation spell and permanence rune."

"Are any of them useful?"

"Most of them are treatments. Older versions of the ones we have, those were more addictive and caused some problems here." Potter tapped the side of his head.

"No spells on how he kept his belongings in here?"

"No."

While we weren't down in the secret quarters, Potter was off with Sirius in the snow playing, and I frequented the library, the Quidditch pitch or the room of requirement. There was a time, I felt something pass between my feet and Padfoot came crashing into me knocking the air out of me and causing me to fall to the hard floor. Padfoot had stopped his chase and whined as he sat down looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I replied looking at Padfoot as he nudged his nose to my face. I brought my hand up and gave his head a pat. "I should have been able to avoid you, my reflexes are turning sluggish."

With that thought, I went up to the room of requirement to find an obstacle course inside. It felt like I was in a military boot camp right then. There was a wall with a rope with knots, a monkey bar I had to cross and others… great what was I really thinking when I walked back and forth? Not like it mattered, I may as well use what the room gives me.

I didn't reach the Great Hall as I intended, I was seated on the steps off the stairs. My arms and legs were sore; they felt like lead, I couldn't move them. I was about to call for Ymir, when Midnight showed up.

"I'm starting to think you're following." I said to the weasel.

Midnight squeaked and tilted its head.

"Not like you understand what I say." She shook her head.

Another squeak.

"I don't suppose you can go and get Sirius or either Professor Lupin can you?"

Midnight tilted its head.

"It's a bit difficult for me to move. My arms and legs are a bit sore."

Midnight blinked before it scampered away. I sighed, figures, it probably didn't understand me and went off somewhere else. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I heard footfalls from the side corridor. The person got closer, and it was Potter.

"Oh, hey, have you seen Midnight?"

"How do you know about him?" I frowned.

"I went to visit Professor Lupin." He lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting" I replied, why did it have to be Potter who showed up? I didn't want to ask help from him of all people! I don't want to ask him any favors.

"Okay, I should go. I still have to find Midnight." Potter said and I could hear his feet getting farther and farther away.

Oh, hell! Pride be damned! "Potter! Wait!"

Potter retraced his steps. "What?"

I looked away scowling, glad that it was a bit dark it was close to dinner time. I felt my face heat up. Why is it so hard to ask him for help?

"I can't move." I said.

"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes." I replied.

Potter pulled out his wand thinking he was going to use the levitation charm on me, but instead he used the featherweight charm on me then he had his back on me while squatting. I stared at his back. He looked over his shoulder and at me.

"Well?"

A piggyback ride?!

"No, I am not going to get on your back." I huffed, and I wanted to fold my arms if they weren't sore. "I am not a child. You have your wand why not just use the levitation charm?"

"I'd rather not." He replied.

"And why not?" I said heatedly.

"Well, you do realize you're wearing a skirt." He said and I can imagine his face was turning red.

I looked down at myself, before looking back at him. "So? I'm wearing leggings, black even."

"Still…"

"Potter, get me up!" I demanded glaring at him.

He jumped and at least it got him to move, but I didn't like it. He was carrying me in his arms. I never liked being carried this way even in the life I had prior to this one. I was scowling the entire time he carried me to the Hospital Wing. Once we entered the Hospital Wing, I heard Sirius' booming voice, as Potter deposited me on one of the beds.

"Oh, Harry, Kellina, what are you two doing here?" Sirius said approaching us with Madam Pomfrey a step behind.

"My arms and legs are sore." I said. "I can't move."

Madam Pomfrey used a diagnosis spell on me, before she went to her stores of potions and handed me a vial with a brown murky color of liquid in it. She uncorked it, and pressed it to my lips. I sniffed, and just from the smell I wanted to vomit. I shook my head profusely. The medi-witch though wasn't going to have any of it and forced the vile tasting potion down my throat. I think I almost gagged if she hadn't rubbed my throat forcing me to swallow.

"Yuck!" I blanched and shuddered. "That tastes horrible."

"What do you expect Pumpkin fizz?" Madam Pomfrey said. "Try to raise your arms."

I did and the pain was gone, but I could still taste the potion. I grimaced at the taste. I wanted to wash away the taste.

"Come back if you feel sore."

I nodded, slowly getting to my feet. I left the Hospital Wing with Sirius and Potter.

"So, Kellina, how'd you end up with sore arms and legs?" Sirius asked.

"Exercise" I grumbled, I'm never going through that obstacle course again, I should ask for simple exercise equipment from the room.

"That must be some exercise that you end up feeling sore. Do you always exercise?"

"I used to run in the morning, but with the dementors I stopped."

"I heard that you duel."

"I do."

"Remus mentioned it had been your idea to make the dueling club?"

"That was last year, none of the Professors wished to handle it. Diggory had been the one to push through with the dueling club this year. Alistair helped him, and we had our own suggestions."

"Do you fly?"

"With my father collecting brooms, It would be impossible not to." I replied.

"Wonderful! Then, you have to join me and Harry tomorrow by the pitch. I'm not accepting no as an answer either. It has to be lonely for you to be by yourself." Sirius said his voice loud.

And so the next day, Christmas day, I found a pile of gifts at the bottom of my bed. There was a broom servicing kit—Alistair, a hair clamp enchanted to keep your hair in place—Sheila, a purse bag with a small book of spells for special occasions(more of a spell book for make-up or hair arrangements)—Sally, a necklace with the locket emblazed with our family crest—Deus, a bottle of green tea matcha—Hikaru with a tag saying 'For your health' and instructions on how to make it, seeds of a melon—Neville, a muggle novel titled Count of Monte Cristo—Hermione, and an unbreakable glass globe with a small cottage inside—Draco with a tag 'To light up the place without a wand'. I just came out of the bathroom when a knock came on the door. I opened it to find Sirius there smiling widely.

"Happy Christmas, Kellina!" Sirius said giving me a small red box with a gold ribbon.

"Oh" I took the box. "Ehrm, I wasn't expecting a gift from you Sirius." I said opening the box to find the bludger alarm I pointed out to Sirius to give Harry. Is this a gag gift?

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're not going to try it now?"

"If I did the bludgers going to whack me" I said giving Sirius a withering look.

"Just try it, you won't regret it." Sirius said.

I did as he asked and instead of a bludger coming out, music was played from it.

"Wow" I smiled at Sirius. "Thanks."

Sirius gave me a wink. "It was Harrys' idea, you should thank him. How about we head on down for breakfast?"

Placing the alarm on my bedside table, I left the tower with Sirius and Potter and stopping by the Hospital Wing before reaching the Great Hall. Breakfast was quick to pass and when we left the Great Hall, the main doors opened allowing Exxion to enter.

"Exxion!" I shouted running towards him and hugging him in the process.

He returned the hug and smiled down at me. He was still taller than me, but I didn't mind. He is a boy, er, man.

"A bit early aren't you?" I asked mirroring his smile.

"You can't beat Christmas with family." Exxion winked.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and Sirius stood there smiling his teeth out for show.

"Ah, Lord Black" Exxion said stepping forward and shaking hands with him. "I didn't think you would be here, sir."

"Please, Sirius will do, and you are?"

"My apologies sir, I'm Exxion Fawley, Kellinas' brother." Exxion smiled before turning to Potter.

"Ah, yes, my ward." Sirius clapped his hand on Potters' shoulder beaming. "I assume you know him?"

"It's not difficult to tell who he is, Sirius, my sister has mentioned him to me in her letters. I understand, you, Mr. Potter—"

"Harry" Potter said.

"—Harry and Kellina have been in disagreements before."

"You know they're all settled." I said to him folding my arms.

"You don't always write." Exxion replied.

"And you somehow know things without me telling you." I shot back.

A grin came on his face. "One you won't be learning anytime soon sister."

I shook my head.

"So, Exxion, we were just headed to the Quidditch Pitch to play a game, would you like to come along?" Sirius asked.

Exxion easily agreed and we headed out to the pitch. While Potter went to the broomshed to grab his broom and borrow one for Sirius. It was a surprise to Potter and Sirius, when they saw me and Exxion summoning our respective firebolts.

"Is that your gift?" Potter asked me.

"No, it's my birthday present." I replied. "Exxions' was also gifted to him" by the development team, who knows how many businesses our family invested on

Sirius whistled. "Did your dad think of turning you two into Professional Quidditch players?"

"No." Me and Exxion chorused.

The three of us played Quidditch, well sort of Quidditch, there was more stealing the Quaffle than even scoring and every player for themselves. When Sirius would have the Quaffle, it was either me, Exxion or Potter stealing it away. It was like a game of who has the ball is the target. After flying and we were back on the ground, Sirius threw a snowball at Potters' back. Potter returned the favor. Eventually, Exxion threw one at me, I didn't see his snowball, but I did see the one Sirius threw at me as if in slow motion. I pulled out my wand and redirected the snowball back to him while multiplying the snowball into three. Sirius scowled at me.

"Hey! No magic allowed!" Sirius complained.

"I have to practice my spell work." I replied innocently.

"Even in a snowball fight, Ina?" Exxion asked amused.

"If you point it out that way" Sirius said thoughtfully before he whipped out his wand. "What do you say about a snowball duel?"

"And the rules?" I grinned holding up my wand.

"The first to get hit by five snowballs loses." Sirius replied. "It's going to be the three of us against each other. No holding back and no shield charms."

"Just shield charms?" I asked coolly.

"Yes."

I think my smile got wider as he said that, there are other spells to use to avoid getting hit. Sirius made the count to three to start. I instantly thought of blocking all of our sight as the word three came out from Sirius, I used the smokescreen charm before placing a notice me not charm on myself and the disillusionment charm just as the smoke was banished, and Sirius turned to Potter the two of them sending snowballs at each other. Potter jumped and rolled away, sometimes banishing the snowballs, using a body-bind and a jelly-leg curse at Sirius to have him immobile. Sirius used the tripping jinx to have Potter, and sending the snowballs at him, and then there was conjuring ropes at Potter. I watched them for a while standing at a good distance to avoid any stray snowballs from them.

"Suseverra" I said pointing my wand at Potter then Sirius.

I watched in amusement as they were forcefully pulled to each other. They gawked in surprise, and tried to push away from each other, which was useless. The spell had a good of fifteen minutes before it dissolved away. I then cast a silencing charm on them before sending ten or more snowballs at them. They tried to avoid it by jumping in opposing directions, and ducking out of the way, but it was easy to redirect the snowballs at them. Of course, after half-burying them under snow, snowballs came at me in all directions like a barrage. I realized too late, I forgot about Exxion. I resurfaced from the snow, and scowled at Exxion, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Well, that was fun." Exxion said once he had laughed everything out.

"That wasn't fair." Sirius said pouting at us.

"You only said no shield charms, then that meant all other spells can be used." I replied. "You said it was a snowball duel."

"And with duels, all the spells you have in your arsenal and your ideas coming into play." Exxion added.

"Quidditch then dueling" Sirius shook his head.

During lunch, Exxion spoke to Professor Dumbledore over staying in the castle, the headmaster I was sure was going to refuse him, but maybe I was wrong. He nodded, and said the guest quarters would be prepared for him. I didn't think Hogwarts even allowed guests to stay since Hogsmeade was nearby. Professor Trelawney joined us later on, and she looked around the table in wonder.

"Aren't we missing a bit more people this day?" The Divination Professor said.

The Professor McGonagall thought it was due to the absence of Professor Lupin.

"No. No. We are missing a few more people than what is supposed to be." Trelawney turned to Sirius. "Shouldn't you be somewhere in the forest or a cave?"

Sirius stared at Trelawney for a while. "No, the idea of camping or hiking didn't come into mind." Sirius said.

If that isn't an indication to a messed up timeline, the fates are a bunch of bored three hags. Sirius and Potter walked with us while I showed Exxion around the castle, only they were in front of us. Exxion was impressed with the library, and he even gave the restricted sections a look. Sirius and Potter suggested going to visit Hagrid and we did, the gamekeepers greeting was warmer with Sirius, Potter, and Exxion sans me. I don't blame him, if my words last year was still in his mind. It was amusing to see the surprised look on Exxion when he tried a rock cake.

Professor Dumbledore showed Exxion the guest quarters he would be using for his stay in Hogwarts. Sirius and Potter came with us to see the room on Exxions' invitation. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of the fireplace, a door into the bedroom with a private bathroom torches on the walls for lighting. We didn't stay too long as Exxion wanted to see Gryffindor tower.

"A bit red, but cozy." Exxion said looking around the common room before he went up the stairs after a moment there was a yelp and he had been a victim of the sliding stairs, then returning to the common room. "I believe that side was the girls' dorm?"

I smiled. "I wish Colin was here. He would have snapped a picture of you."

"Is Colin the one who fancies you?" Exxion teased.

"No, Colin is the picture snapping imp." I replied. "Garret Weasley is the one who has a crush on me."

"You know?" Potter said in the other armchair next to Sirius.

"It's obvious." I raised an eyebrow at him. "He's always blushing when I catch him looking at me."

"Popular already, Kellina?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not intentionally" I replied.

"Yeah, and punching me isn't intentional." Potter grumbled, but with only four of us there he was audible.

"That reminds me of Lily." Sirius laughed. "There was a time James got punched by Lily by the jaw. James always had a way to get under your mothers' skin."

Sirius then went on telling us about their group in Hogwarts, the Marauders. Playing pranks on the other houses, most especially the Slytherins, there were a lot of mentions of Snape being the target. It all sounded like fun and games, but when you think of Snape he was often humiliated.

During Exxions' stay, we went to Hogsmeade after asking Dumbledore for permission. I enjoyed showing him the shops from Zonkos' to Honeydukes even Madam Pudifoot's teashop to which I have been forced to enter due to his wish to see their wares. He got to meet Professor Lupin on one of our walks around the castle, wherein he was taking a walk with Midnight (on Sirius shoulder) and Sirius. They talked about the ongoing defense club; even suggesting a sort of skirmish with different years and houses grouped together accomplish a certain objective with whoever accomplishes the objective first wins a prize. Sirius found the idea to be great, because there were no dueling or defense club during their time.

By the end of the holidays, Exxion and Sirius left. Exxion handed me a box filled with ashes that he told me were ashes of a cherry blossom tree, it was sometimes incorporated for protection.

"What am I going to use this for?" I asked him.

"You'll figure it out. Oh, and Midnight, that black weasel….seems quite fond of you"

Me and Potter were good with the steps and the problem was how to have the others know the steps after minutes. The answer, of course was magic, but that meant manipulating their memories. I told Potter about that, he just gave me a smile and told me he found a way for that. I asked him how, but he didn't tell me.

The day after everyone returned, Potter had all of us meet at the Astronomy tower an hour before twelve. There in the middle of the tower was a bush, the type of bush I didn't know, but the wind was cold since there was still snow. All of us casted a warming charm on ourselves, except for Luna, she has yet to learn the spell. Potter casted one on her. Potter then handed Draco, Luna and Diggory each a phial of a potion.

"What's that?" I asked giving the phial a skeptical look.

"A potion that will infuse into your memories the steps of the dance" Potter replied.

I frowned. If there's such a potion, why did he have me learn the steps too?

"Any side-effects we should know?" Diggory asked.

"Just the taste, everything you eat or drink for three days will taste bland."

"Why don't you have one?" Draco turned to me.

"She knows the steps." Potter answered.

The three of them shared a look before they drank the potion.

"Taste minty" Luna said.

"Are you sure Lovegood?" Draco asked. "It tastes like melon."

Wonder if he got that taste because of me.

"Pineapple" Diggory said lifting an eyebrow at Potter.

"That's how the potion is the taste varies with each individual." Potter replied. "Sort of like Amortentia with the scent varying for each of us, but this is in regards to taste."

Potter then went on explaining the second phase, and the purpose of the potion. The effects of the potion will take half an hour, and by the time twelve strikes, all of us casted incendio on the bush then dancing around the burning bush. While dancing the smoke of the burning bushes remained near us, we were all glowing in our own house colors, and I looked at Draco to find black mingling with the green light around him, it was more defined at the end of the dance, and that was until the bush was nothing but ash. The smoke around us wasn't blown away by the wind, but it swirled and went towards the pile of ash disappearing. Potter gathered up all of the ashes into a wooden box, and we all descended the tower.

"Two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff prefect, a Ravenclaw and…." Snape said stepping out of the shadows and looking at each of us in the face "Mr. Malfoy, to what activities have you five been doing at the very start of the New Year?"

No one replied, and most of us looked away from him, including me.

"Forty points from Gryffindor, ten from Ravenclaw, another ten from Hufflepuff and five from Slytherin for being out after curfew after the warning the headmaster issued. Four of you will have detention tomorrow evening with Mr. Filch. Mr. Malfoy, you're detention will be with me. Come along, Merlin forbid, a dementor taking your soul isn't enough to scare all of you from leaving your houses."

We first went to Ravenclaw tower, where Professor Snape astoundingly answered the riddle without a problem. Gryffindor tower followed, where the pink lady gave us a glowering look for waking her up from her beauty sleep. After giving the password, Snape left with Draco and Diggory with him. We were by the middle of the common room when I stopped.

"Why have me go down to the secret quarters with you if there's a potion I could have used like the others?" I asked.

"I'm not good at dancing. It was easier with you around."

"It didn't have to be me." I replied. "I told you, I'm not your friend."

"I know" He said before he went up to his dorm.

I left the bathroom, and made to grab my bag and wand, when a furry orange animal pounced at my face and scratching at me and hissing. I shrieked and pried the cat away from me, but it always tried to come at me hissing. The others woke up by my shrieking, and Hermione was distressed as she took Crookshanks from me.

"I'm so sorry, Kellina." Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'm fine" I said looking at my image in the mirror, my face was filled with scratches and blood was coming out. "I'll just head on over to Madam Pomfrey."

Right after dinner the following day, the four of us went to Filch. To his utter joy to have students having detention with him, we were ordered to clean every bathroom in the castle, without the help of magic. Diggory was with Luna, while I was stuck with Potter. They had Professor Sprout with them, we had Professor McGonagall. We were in the boys' lavatory I was mopping the floor, while he cleaned the cubicles. Thank sweet Hufflepuff for that I would have run myself into a wall. We were on the third floor bathroom, and Peeves decided to wreck havoc on us while cleaning. We didn't notice him at first, but when I got drenched by dirty water and shrieked out of surprise did the damn poltergeist start to cackle. I threw the scrub near me and the poltergeist which was a stupid move because it just went through him and hit the wall. He left soon enough having his fun. I was seething, while I don't mind getting wet, the water he dumped on us was dirty! I have to take a shower before sleeping.

"Erhm, Fawley?" Potter called my attention.

"What?" I turned to him.

He turned away, and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Look down" He said.

I did, and immediately folded my arms in front of me while I felt my cheeks warm up. I hate that stupid Poltergeist! Professor McGonagall found us like that drenched with dirty water. Our white tops were almost transparent, and I was blocking my undergarments from sight. She had at least some mercy to end our detention then and escorted us to the tower.

After that detention, Potter tended to avoid looking at me, and when he did I would see a faint blush on him. Only making me recall what happened, it served to tick me off. While that annoyed me, Crookshanks continued to attack me or Potter when he was nearby. Hermione would always apologize to us. Draco mentioned about the Grindylows sometimes swimming right into the glass of their common room or the merfolk tapping on the glass when Draco stayed there. There was also Professor Lupins' mood towards our class seems more sullen. The red hats Lupin brought in for our class, thrashed around in its cage while growling in the direction me, Potter, and Draco were. Potter since he had Care of Magical Creatures got bitten by a gnome on the hand and got mobbed by four. Then there was the acromantula that jumped at me in the green house, and the plants trying to grab Potter by the neck, but got Neville instead by mistake. That lesson had been disastrous. Then there's the time we went to the lake, he almost got smashed by the giant squids tentacle.

"Didn't Potter say 'dark' creatures?" Draco hissed next to me on our way to Arithmancy.

"He did."

"Then, why does it feel like all magical creatures are out to get us?"

I didn't answer. While it wasn't a rhetorical question, this one we both had no answers to.

It was a Wednesday, where I should have been in the library with Neville and Hermione. I was in the common room reading a chapter of our Charms book, when a shadow covered my lighting I looked up to see Ron.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"I think he's in a meeting for the club right now, Draco mentioned that they've been having a lot of meetings recently. Hasn't Potter said…" Ron shook his head "He's probably in the Defense Classroom then."

"Do you think a dementor will be waiting outside for me?" He asked.

Just that question and I find myself walking next to him to the Defense Classroom in a seemingly empty corridor. Ron had just rounded on a corner, when I felt the cold seep in. I rushed after Ron to find a dementor kissing him without a thought I pulled out my wand, thought of that time Sheila and Alistair looked for me when they heard I was hit by the mourners' jinx.

"Expecto Patronum!"

It still wasn't corporeal, but it was enough to have the dementor flee. Ron dropped to the floor unconscious, after re-enervating him and checking that his soul was in him. I dragged him with me to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey look over him. Inside the hospital wing, Draco standing in between two beds where Zabini and Parkinson were on.

"Draco?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me and shocked me as he threw his arms around me then whispered. "She's gone."

I didn't know what he meant at first, but I looked at Zabini, he was unconscious, while Parkinson, her eyes were open, but they were blank, no light, no recognition. Her soul was gone. Dracos' embrace tightened, and I could feel the side of my neck was wet. I hugged him back and rubbed his back while I looked at Parkinson. Should I do what I'm thinking? Should I? Everything is already messed up anyway.

After asking Draco what happened or where he found them, I left in search for Potter to borrow his time-turner.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lend it to you."

"Why not?"

"It's part of a deal. The time-turner remains with me and only used by me. I can only use it for my benefit, saving someone isn't going to benefit me. Only to use it to learn or gather information, that's all this time-turner will let me do."

"Is it binding? You're deal?"

"It is."

Then, Hermione was my only option.

"How do you know I have a time-turner?" Hermione asked after I pulled her with me to an alcove where I placed the standard wards to prevent eavesdropping.

"That's not important, let me borrow it Hermione. Please. I promise to return it to you exactly the way I borrowed it."

"I…I don't know" She said biting her lower lip. "Professor McGonagall told me to keep it a secret."

"It is still your secret. You didn't tell me, I just saw you the other day disappearing. I won't tell anyone, please, I'm begging you Hermione."

Hermione still looked troubled. If I wasn't pressed for time, I would have thought of a better bargain.

"I'll think about giving Potter another chance."

"You will?" The look on Hermione did a quick turn. I don't know why she seems adamant for me to give Potter another chance.

"Yes. I'll think about it."

"Then, it's good enough for me." Hermione said pulling out the trinket from under her clothes and placing it on my hands. After instructing me how to use it, she left the alcove.

After using the trinket, I used the tracing charm in search of Parkinson. I found her in a corridor with Zabini next to her. I should have thought up of a plan before heading in without one. I trailed after them instead to make sure that they were fine. Maybe, nothing's going to happen, I thought to myself, that was until they separated Zabini went in the direction of the library and Parkinson to the moving stairs. Oh, bullocks! It was a tough decision to make it was either Parkinson or Zabini. I followed Parkinson, and it was by chance Luna showed up coming from the forgotten corridors going in the opposite direction of Parkinson. I felt cold when I took a step in the direction Parkinson is, I whirled around to find a dementor on Luna. I used the Patronus charm, and it fled right away. I heard a thud in the direction of the stairs to find Parkinson there on the floor while her soul went into the dementors' hood.

"Luna, go to the Hospital Wing, tell Madam Pomfrey a student was kissed." I told the Ravenclaw as the dementor approached us. "Expecto Patronum!"

Luna had rushed off I hope she doesn't come across a dementor on her way there. I stood there for a while before I recalled Zabini then and went back as fast as I could. A dementor was gliding towards Zabini as he pressed himself to the wall. He was frozen there frightened. After using the charm, Zabini fainted and I brought him with me to the Hospital Wing. Once, he was on the bed, I placed a disillusionment charm on myself just as Madam Pomfrey entered with Pansy and Luna right behind her. I stayed there for a while and followed Luna to make sure no dementors showed up to attack her. I stared at the trinket I borrowed, wondering if I should try again to save Parkinson, but then she would have been fine and glaring at me if she was. It wouldn't change anything.

I returned Hermiones' time-turner in our dorm room.

"Thanks for lending it to me." I told her trying to smile.

"It didn't work out?" Hermione asked.

"It worked out as it should." I replied.

It was a day later did Ron approach me saying he owes me a life-debt. I just told him I'll think on what he can do to repay me.

News of Parkinson went around the school causing panic to the whole student body. Draco and Zabini were both quiet and sullen when we go to our shared classes. Looking at their blank faces, I knew they were hiding their feelings.

There was another meeting in the defense club, on a Saturday from two in the afternoon to five, first years, third years and sixth years were to be present. That meeting we were to learn the Patronus Charm, Potter had been there to demonstrate the spell and his stag patronus coming out from his wand. Professor Lupin went on explaining how to conjure one. Everyone was excited to conjure a patronus, I tried, but it remained non-corporeal.

"Maybe another memory?" Potter said as he was passing by.

"I've tried that."

"Well, what do you feel when you think of the memory?"

"I feel good when I think of the memory I use."

"Nothing else?"

I shook my head.

"Well, have you tried recalling your emotions in that memory? What you felt during that memory? Or you can just think of something that makes you feel warm inside."

I tried and closed my eyes, I decided not to think of just Sheila and Alistair, but I tried thinking of Ymir as well, our house elf that has been helping me. I recalled during first year his words to me to live not by words foretold but to live for myself. I was shocked, but at the same time I felt better. He gave me a burn salve. He was there to remind me to head to the Hospital Wing. He looked out for me, our invisible watching house elf. He's still watching Potter until now. There's Skye, before I grew close to Alistair and Sheila, I had him. He knew when I felt down, giving me hugs, nuzzling me, and hurting Potter for me. Exxion my supposed younger brother has been helping me, although I hated those sealed rooms, he did that to help me and he gave me the mirror for the basilisk last year, and he helped me become an animagus. We've had duels that were just for fun.

I felt warm and light. I knew I was smiling then. I didn't say the incantation aloud, but it wasn't too soft for it not to be heard. I kept those thoughts in my mind, as silver wisps came out from my wand. I thought it was only going to be that, but I was thrilled for my patronus to take form. I watched it as it tried to chase its tail, then running above our heads just running for no reasons like it found something invisible to chase after. It disappeared when it ran towards the windows.

"That was great!" Potter was smiling at me widely. "What animal was it? It was a dog, but it didn't look familiar."

"It's a Shiba Inu." I replied the warmth in me spreading. "It's a dog breed you see in Japan."

Potter left and I tried conjuring my patronus again and again. I felt giddy when I see my Shiba Patronus. I always wanted to own one in that dream life or other reality I was in, but my mum was afraid of dogs. Potter was good at instructing the others on conjuring their patronus, even a number of firsties were able to produce one, it wasn't corporeal it was still something. Hermione managed to conjure her otter patronus. Draco was successful too his patronus was a firefox. Sheila, Alistair and Diggory had non-corporeal patronuses by the end of the meeting.

After the meeting to learn the patronus charm, most of the students still kept to groups when they move around the castle. Everyone had taken to learning the difficult charm with a bit of enthusiasm. While the patronus was neat, they wanted to know the form of their patronus charm. I passed by the Transfiguration Courtyard to see Garret, Luna and Colin trying the patronus charm. While silver wisps did come out, it didn't turn into a corporeal one. I went towards them and asked them the same question Potter asked me. It still didn't work, I tried a different approach. I had them close their eyes and think of their home or their loved ones. I had them think of the moments they had with them, small gestures they appreciated from them, a simple ruffling of the hair, warm hugs, a kiss on the cheek or the head, just simple shows of affection.

Luna was able to conjure her hare patronus. A little bit more ideas for Garret and Colin and they managed to conjure their own patronuses, Garret had a horse patronus. Colin had a floppy eared dog patronus.

"You've got it!" I said grinning. "Remember those feelings when you conjure your patronus again, and it will be easier for you. A strong memory and emotion gives your patronus the strength to push multiple dementors away."

"What about yours, Ina?" Luna said. "What does your patronus look like?"

After showing them my patronus I left them and hurried to the library, I was twenty minutes late for helping them and Draco might blow if I don't show up.

Parkinson was the only student who got kissed, but the incidents concerning me, Potter and Draco with creatures, dark or not was just escalating that we've become frequent visitors, and Madam Pomfrey was getting tired of seeing us there.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for now. Shame a bit late on the patronus part for the defense club, I'm not sorry in removing Pansy. Of course, Kellina didn't know how to approach Draco and Zabini about her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

I entered the Hospital Wing to find Potters' face was covered thickly with a yellow residue while he was lying on a bed, Draco was also there his hair was messed up, his eyes looked like they were closed and his cheeks were a bit chubby like he turned into a puffer fish. Madam Pomfrey had turned to me at the sound of the closing doors.

"Another meeting with Crookshanks, huh, and why does it look you waged war with eggs and flour?"

I opened my mouth to tell her I came from the kitchens and got attacked by the house elves, but….

"I also got hit by a rolling pin and a bowl on the back of my head."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head "You might want to clean yourself up, then I'll see to those cuts and check if you have a concussion, go on the shower is empty."

After showering and cleaning my clothes with a simple charm, I re-entered the Hospital Wing. I sat down on a stool next to Draco waiting for my turn. The fur ball managed to place scratches on my cheeks, arms and then ruin my robes on my way up here. If he wasn't owned by Hermione I would have thrown the cat into the black lake already. Madam Pomfrey went towards her potion stores and I looked at Potter who was staring up at the ceiling without his glasses, and Draco was glaring at him as far as his slit eyes could see.

"The way we end up here feels like we're targets of pranks." I said shaking my head. "We have to stop meeting her, not that I like meeting here."

"Tell that to the creatures" Potter said annoyed.

"Why are you even affected?" Draco asked his voice was a bit too high.

"You have a brain Malfoy, the answer is obvious." Potter replied.

"So, what happened to you Draco?" I asked interrupting any retorts.

"Toad allergy"

I blinked at Draco, is that even possible, and he has toad allergy? "A Slytherin owns a toad?"

"Shut up" Draco tried to glare at me.

"Potter?"

"Flesh eating slugs on my face"

I shuddered as he said that, I don't fancy that happening to me.

Madam Pomfrey returned and handed Draco a potion to drink, his puffy cheeks receded, but his skin suddenly turned a bit reddish. Draco tried to scratch himself, but Madam Pomfrey slapped his hand away while handing him the salve she had in her hands.

"Apply it all over your skin."

"All over?" Draco tried to scratch the back of his neck, but another slap stopped him.

"Yes, all over, and I mean all over." Madam Pomfrey said raising an eyebrow.

Draco turned reddish by the cheeks, and I stifled a laugh with a cough. There was also a cough from Potter on the bed. Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you three doing that causes you to end up here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she turned her attention to me. She diagnosed me for a concussion before healing the cuts I earned again.

"The creatures and plants are out to get us." I said, of course Madam Pomfrey didn't believe that as she shook her head.

"Do you three have a case of bad luck this year? You three might need cleansing or a charm to prevent bad luck from affecting you." None of us answered then Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy I told you to apply that salve all over your skin. Do you want me to do it for you?"

Draco rushed towards the shower to have some privacy.

"You're done now, Ms. Fawley, although I hope that cat stops attacking you. You have a pretty face. I would hate to see scars cover your face, dear."

Yeah. I'm sure Sally would be hysterical. She had been glad I was growing into my figure and womanly features.

I stayed there seated on the stool waiting for Draco to come out of the shower, but it seems he's going to take longer than I thought. Madam Pomfrey entered her private chambers leaving me with Potter who had to keep the yellow residue on his face for two hours.

"Do you have any ideas on why non-dark creatures and plants are attacking us?" I asked Potter.

"The bush was an attractant to creatures and some plants, add that to the aggressiveness of dark creatures. Those two mixed, hence we're walking catnips, and the cats are all creatures."

"Diggory and Luna aren't affected like we are."

"They had to be tainted for the bushes attractant mechanism to work. It's part of the ritual to stave off dark wizards from accomplishing the ritual and transferring the allegiance of their guardians from the original one."

"When was the last time you spoke to 'her'?"

"November"

"Don't you think she'll also be affected, and try to kill us off?"

I counted from one to ten waiting for him to curse or something, I was on five….

"Bloody hell" He whispered.

"I thought so" I sighed. "You'll have to look up on that one for protections. I know I wouldn't want to die or you Potter. You have Hermione to ask for help about that."

"And why can't it be you who helps me?"

"Hermione's good at research with her help we'll find protections for ourselves, if not…" I shrugged I wouldn't want to end that sentence. "You have to notice the way Hermione and Ron has been looking at you during meals. They're worried don't be so full of yourself to think you can handle this on your own."

"Worried?"

"No, take it from someone outside your golden trio group." I said getting to my feet then approaching the door of the shower, I could hear him cursing in there before I knocked on the door of the shower. "Draco!"

There was a muffled reply, something like 'What?'

"Having some trouble?" I asked through the door. I think I heard a 'No'. "Are you sure? Because I know it's difficult to apply the salve on your back, I can help you."

There was silence and Potter was on his feet next to me, before there was an answer of 'No'.

"Draco, don't be a prat, I heard you struggling in there!" I said just pulling out my wand and entering the shower without his consent, but Potter had grabbed my wrist. "Yes, Potter?"

"Erhm, I'm sure, Malfoy doesn't need any help. He's self-sufficient. He can ask help from a house-elf."

"He can't." I looked at him annoyed. "I was in the kitchens earlier, and you saw the state I was in."

"Then order your house-elf to do it for him."

I stared at him.

"I know you're house-elf has been following me. If you've noticed he hasn't been reporting anything to you has he?"

Now that I think about it, Ymir has yet to tell me anything Potter is doing as suspicious, and I know his time-turner is suspicious enough. Not to mention he has his invisibility cloak, Ymir wouldn't have seen him with the damn cloak, and he mentioned he was good at….his glamour.

I huffed making sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't coming out of her chambers any time soon.

"Ymir" I said, and with a crack Ymir was there in front of me.

Ymir looked at me before turning to Potter he almost tackled him if I didn't order him to pay attention to me instead, which seemed to be a difficult task for him since his eyes sometimes fell on Potter.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Potter. Ymir is a house-elf and he almost …" I didn't continue afraid that Ymir would take it as an order.

"He's restrained when you order him." Potter pointed out.

"If Draco gets injured because of this you're going to end up in here too frequent to your liking." I threatened him before turning to our house elf. "Ymir, I want you to help Draco apply the salve on his back, once his back is covered with the salve I want you to go back home right away, and don't tell them anything while you were here."

Ymir popped away, and I heard Draco yelp, followed by some profanities, and some hexes before there was a thud followed by groans then it was a bit quiet inside. Ymir must have wrestled Draco into submission or something.

"Maybe I should have added that he should be gentle with Draco." I said in thought, and it made Potter chuckle.

We stood outside the door for a while; I shared a look with Potter it was bit too quiet. It was a bit scary to think what happened in there. I knocked on the door again calling out Dracos' name, there was no reply. I tried a second time, and still nothing. Shit! What did Ymir do?! I used the unlocking charm, and found Draco on his back unconscious on the tiled floor of the shower with only his boxers on.

I rushed towards Draco turning him over so he was facing upward before I re-enervated him. He opened his eyes and blinked, we waited for him to get his bearings back, before he jolted up sitting up.

"Where's that house elf?" He hissed while looking around.

"Gone" Potter replied.

I contemplated telling him that was our house elf, and what I ordered him to do.

"I'm going to put that house elf on a wall if I see him again." Draco growled.

That helped better to keep it a secret then. Draco often complained about the creatures pouncing on us once the month of January ended. To me though I felt like I was in one of the sealed rooms, and at every corner there's bound to be a creature. I've used the freezing charm a bunch of times already that I would use the same charms on the plants in the Greenhouse before bypassing them. Due to my attentiveness to surroundings or a presence nearby I often had my wand pointed straight at a student or one of the Professors. Professor Flitwick just gave me a smile, while Professor Snape gave me detention with him for almost assaulting a Professor and taking twenty points away.

Of course, there were rumors circulating about the reasons only me, Draco and Potter were getting attacked by plants and creatures. Colin had been asking me if any of the rumors were true, well the reasons that is, there was also Lavender mentioning about Trelawney about deadly attacks concentrated on three. While Neville was still upset about dying, he thinks that the creatures and plants were also out to get him. The problem is he's usually close to me or Potter during Herbology. I feel sorry for Neville, while I tried to get him to stand closer with Seamus or Dean, at times he's next to me.

The golden trio was often in the library then searching on protections against creatures. Me and Draco had seen them looking over books in one part of the library. Hermione thought it concerned me and Draco as well because as she heard it wasn't just Potter who was a target by all creatures magical or not. We were already five brains looking, and we have yet to find an answer. The witch was already stressed out with her class load, and she had snapped at Draco of his complaints.

"Oh, for the love of all things magical!" Hermione hissed at Draco. "Do you want to get dragged in by a creature from the forbidden forest or into the black lake before you do anything about your situation?!"

That got Draco to clam up to Potters and Rons' glee. It sort of reminded me of the time Draco was slapped, well, I do prefer the punch, but who knows what's going to happen. As it seems Buckbeak is still having a trial for injuring Nott. Go figure, some things still happen…like trouble every year for Harry Potter for all his school life.

There was another meeting for the defense club underway. It was another dueling practice, only this time they paired us up with someone of our level.

* * *

While everyone else in the expanded Great Hall had started dueling. Kellina and Potter stayed still their wands in their hands neither loose nor tight on the handle. They kept their eyes on each other, waiting the other to move. After a heartbeat, Potter sent a disarming charm at Kellina she dodged it before sending a dancing charm at him, which bounced off his shield charm towards the wall. After the disarming charm a stunner followed which was deflected away then a dizzying spell with a stickfast hex by Potters' feet. One of Potters' feet got caught, and Kellina was about to send a confundus, but he had sent a stinging hex on her arm to stop her for a while. He removed the stickfast quickly just as Kellina used the water conjuring spell at him. While the jet of water sent him sprawling on the floor and soaked, he got to his feet and used the carpe retractum spell concentrating it by her ankle before pulling making her fall on her back. She hissed out in pain before rolling out of the way from the body bind, and then she used a glacial spell, instantly turning the water by Potters' feet into slippery ice. He fell on the floor with a groan.

"Ventus!" Kellina yelled and a strong blow of wind went towards Potter causing him to close his eyes.

A spell sailed along with the winds hitting square on his chest, as the winds stopped, and Potter tried to shout a spell but came out with gibberish instead. Potter went with dodging and rolling out of the way of the spells sent at him. The babbling hex had a time limit, and Kellina tried to catch him with a stickfast or a leg-locker then followed by a stunner or a body-bind. Potter resolutely avoided the spells well, or luck was on his side.

The barrage of spells between them continued, as they avoided, rebounded or blocked stray spells and the spells they sent at each other. There were yelps from the nearby student, but the two Gryffindors didn't hear them, they were caught up in their duel. Most of the students by then had stopped with their own duels against each other to watch the exchange between Kellina and Potter. Neither of them was relenting and there was a certain glint in their eyes as sweat trickled down the side of their faces.

By the end of an hour into the meeting, Potter and Kellina were breathing raggedly, and were stopped by Snape with a freezing charm on them.

* * *

Me and Potter were told to stay at the sides since Snape decided to end our duel for us. While watching our schoolmates, some of them were still getting used to spells coming their way, it reminded me of myself. I didn't realize I chuckled though.

"What are you laughing about?" Potter asked there was no disdain or any inflection when he asked it was just curiosity.

I glanced at Potter before looking back in front of us. "A memory"

"Ah" He sounded, and silence fell again.

"Thanks Potter." I said.

"What for?"

"For yours and Sirius present during Christmas, and for helping me with my patronus."

"You looked defeated when you couldn't produce a corporeal one."

"Everyone was struggling to conjure their patronus. When you spoke to some of them, me included I was able to conjure a corporeal one. I explained it the way you did to me to Luna, Garret and Colin when I saw them trying to conjure their patronus."

"You weren't able to save Parkinson." Potter said with Professor Lupin at the far side of the hall from us.

"It was a time paradox" I replied. "If I hadn't found out about Parkinson in the Hospital Wing, and went back. Three persons would have been found without a soul."

"Why didn't you use the time-turner again to save Parkinson?"

"Parkinson would have been fine when I saw her in the hospital wing when I brought Ron there."

"Sorry"

"Why should you be sorry? Was it your fault there are rogue dementors?"

Potter didn't answer, and somehow my thoughts went back to the blood I saw in his secret trunk. Was it really just dragon blood, as I assumed, or… did dementors even have blood? No, maybe not, possibly torn pieces of their cloaks could have been taken, but…why would they care about a piece of their cloaks?

"Potter during the summer there was an article about a break-in in Azkaban." I turned to him.

"What about it?"

Should I accuse him of breaking in the prison? But he should know where the prison is or how to get there too. Still he uses his time-turner to gather information, was it just information or there was something he isn't admitting? Damn it, he does deserve to be a Slytherin with the secrets he keeps.

"Do you think it was just a false alarm as they said?"

"Maybe" He replied evenly and like he didn't care if it was true or not.

"Are you going to stop Voldemort from coming back?" I asked bluntly, no use going around that one.

"No." He replied. "It might as well happen so I can get rid of him it's a hassle to look for him wherever he is."

"What are you planning, Potter?"

Potter chuckled but it was humorless, it was a bit scary. "You're not going to help me, what use is it to tell you?"

"Someone has to know."

"That doesn't mean it has to be you."

"Does anyone even know?"

"The fates do."

Hermione is a brilliant witch. All we needed to do was burn three freshly plucked feather of a phoenix and place the ashes in some container and keeping it with us at all times so as to contain the dark taints on us. How Potter even explained the specifics of the protection we needed was a mystery, one I wasn't inclined to know. While knowing we needed three phoenix feathers, getting them was another story.

"Why don't we just ask it from the headmaster?" Ron said while all five of us were in the library.

"He'll ask why we need it." Hermione replied.

"How about we say it's for a potion?" Potter suggested.

I looked at Hermione she's the smartest out of all of us.

"There are some, but those don't need the feathers to be freshly plucked." was Hermiones' reply.

"Why not just send a false letter from the ministry asking for the headmasters' presence, and then we sneak into the office and take three feathers from Fawkes?" I said.

"One might think you're a Slytherin, Ina." Draco said smirking.

"Or we can honestly tell him why we need it." Hermione said.

"So it's either sneak in or just ask the headmaster for the feathers." Potter said. "We'll vote on it then."

Hermione came back down from the headmasters' office beaming while she had three red orange feathers in her hand. She made the charms for the three of us to keep on our persons. It was effective, but while re-reading the particular page about the phoenix feather as a charm, there was no mention of basilisks. Which is a larger problem with what we intend to do by exams.

"Potter" I pulled him from their game of exploding snap and placing a muffliato around us. "It's still a problem for us with 'her' in the chambers."

"I know. Hermione was able to find something that at least will hold off a basilisk's aggressiveness."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ashes of a cherry blossom tree"

I stared at him for a while. "You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No, why would I be?" He said frowning.

"My brother gave me a box of it before he left during the holiday."

Potter stared at me blinking a few times. "Well, that's convenient."

A bit too convenient actually. Why is it that Exxion knows what to give me?

By March, the rogue dementors were gathered and sent back to Azkaban, hopefully all of them. Things got interesting for the Defense club, there were parchments on the notice board with a list of groups with names of different houses and years listed under them. Everyone wondered about the list, Dumbledore one evening made an announcement one evening right in the middle of dinner.

"As all of you have seen on your notice boards, a list of groups and names, every students name is written under a group and has been divided equally in terms of skill. Before the Easter holidays we will be having an event. It is a one day event the victorious group they will be exempted from assignments for three weeks. A day before the event, everyone will be informed of the objective. The Defense Club meeting will continue as it should, Professor Lupin or Snape will be present during the meetings and to the members of each group it is within your decision how to proceed."

The common room was buzzing with noise because of the announcement. Almost everyone was standing close to the notice board searching their names. Colin had plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"I'm in the same group as Harry." He said excited.

"Happy?"

"I am." Colin beamed. "He's been greeting me back when I greet him in the mornings. Also, he's been looking at you a lot Kellina during meals."

"Ah, I don't think I needed to know that Colin." I said smiling wryly at him. I tended to ignore Potter during meals.

"I heard you and Harry dueled last meeting that you were so into the duel that Professor Snape had to intervene. I wish I was there then I'll have another to add to my collection of you and Harry together."

"I'm sorry, but can you run that by me again, Colin?"

"I have a picture collection of you and Harry together do you want to see it?"

"I'll pass." I don't even want to know when he manages to capture a photo of the two of us.

"How about the one with you and Malfoy?"

"Erhm, Colin, you do study don't you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Why don't you scamper on and do them?" I suggested.

"You're right. I do have a charms essay due a day after tomorrow." The snapshot imp went up to their dorm, and I took the sit next to Garret by the work table. "Garret"

Garret squeaked looking up from his parchment and flushing when he saw it was me. "Yes, Kellina?"

"Colin, who has he been taking pictures of lately?" I asked ignoring the blush on him.

"Erhm, well, he takes pictures of everyone in the tower, even those in the other houses, but I guess his main muses are you and Harry."

That answers my question. I stared at Garret for a while, and I think his flush became redder.

"Quite a picture enthusiast isn't he?" I said looking at the table.

"He loves taking pictures."

"You can take away his hero worship, but his enthusiasm doesn't go away."

"He won't be Colin if he's not holding a camera."

"I suppose so." I said chuckling. "Excited for the upcoming event? We are in the same group."

"A bit, I'm glad the rogue dementors are gone. I'm not that good at dueling though." Garret smiled wryly. "I may not be much of a help."

"We won't know that until we know what the objective is. We do have two prefects with us in our group."

"Do you think we'll have a chance to win? There are fourteen teams."

"Who knows, we have Nott in our group, and he's a great—"

"Prat" Garret finished.

The two of us laughed then. "That's true. I'm a little worried that Fred and George are together in one group. They have good team dynamics."

"I know. They've been together since birth."

"I wouldn't want to see them without the other." I said thinking of Fred. They were brilliant together it was sad knowing one of them died.

"I can't imagine it." Garret looked over at the twins seated with Lee Jordan a somber look on him.

"Sorry" I said following his line of sight. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't be thinking of any of them dead, but Pansy, she's gone.

Garret shook his head. "No, it's—"

"—it's not fine with me." I said cutting him off and bit harshly. Freds' death was heart wrenching, one of the deaths that affected me greatly second to Snapes'. I gritted my teeth remembering that. "Sorry, Garret, but it's not fine that I mentioned that. That I even let you think that. I—" I swallowed willing the tears away "—I'm going out for a walk."

I left the common room hurriedly, just as tears escaped my eyes. I made sure no one was nearby before I turned to my hawk form gliding through the corridors and down the stairs. Going up to open air and feel the wind with my feathers.

* * *

I flew back until I was in front of the pink ladys' portrait and kneeling in front of it in my human form. I was about to say the password, when I heard a squeak from behind me. I picked him up and dropped him onto my shoulder as I entered Gryffindor tower. I dropped onto one of the armchairs near the fireplace, then placing Midnight on my lap.

"Aren't you lucky?" I said to Midnight. He squeaked back. "As an animal, you don't know what's happening around you and Professor Lupin is looking after you. You don't have to worry about not being able to save anyone." There was a squeak. "Parkinson…she didn't like me and was irritated with me every time she saw me. I wish I could have done something to save her, but the fates seem to think otherwise. What am I supposed to do? Why do I have a prophecy?" I asked the black weasel in front of me. He just stared back. "Because the bloody fates decided it was fun to give me one." I answered my own question.

I sighed leaning back on the backrest. Midnight climbed up my arm then and onto my shoulder licking me on the cheek. I turned my head to the weasel.

"You remind me of Skye, not like he's dead, but he nuzzles my cheek when I'm down or when I get too worked up about spell work or everything before I became closer to Sheila and Alistair. He's the only one who knows my secret, not even Draco. He joins me when I fly on my broom at home and here." I stared at Midnight before he touched my nose with his. "We should go to bed. I'll bring you to Professor Lupin by morning." Before my head hit my pillow I thought of visiting Skye tomorrow.

Our group had a meeting two days after the headmasters' announcement. We were in an empty classroom seated by a conjured round table and chairs. I was seated next to Garret and opposite me was Nott scowling. Cedric Diggory and Penelope Clearwater were both on their feet looking at everyone present. I recognized Astoria Greengrass in our group, while the others were strangers to me.

"Before we start let's introduce ourselves, our year and our best subject." Penelope Clearwater said being the head girl.

Each of us introduced ourselves, and some of the girls in our group sighed when Diggory introduced himself. Oh, Merlin, help us, don't let our group have too many squealing girls and prudish boys, that's not counting Nott. When it was my turn everyone was paying attention to me, especially to the subject I think is my best.

"Are you sure it's charms?" Michael Robinson, a Slytherin fourth year I dueled asked, "You're quite good at dueling."

"We don't have martial magic here." I replied.

"Martial Magic?" One of the hufflepuff girls said, I think her name is Eleanor Branstone.

"It's what they call spells used for dueling or another term for the practice of dueling." Clearwater explained. "They have it in Durmstrang. Anyway, I assume all of us here want to be free of our assignments."

"Really, Clearwater, you don't want to do assignments?" A seventh year Hufflepuff, Anthony Ricket asked.

"If I can have more time for myself and to study for N.E.W.T.S I don't see the problem of achieving to win in whatever event the headmaster has in mind."

"Our numbers are a bit tipped with almost half first and second years. In some of the other groups I've read there are a bit more of third years and fourth years." Katie Bell said. "We don't know about the objective yet to even make plans on what to do."

"That depends on how we use our strengths into play." Diggory said. "We all have a role to play like in Quidditch. Now, we should see who will attack or defend or both."

After that meeting, we were all sorted on the role we have, and grouped together to have a balance of everyone's strengths. Aside from that we formed another five groups with four members each.

A day before the weekend before the Easter Holiday, the headmaster rose to his feet.

"The event shall commence tomorrow by one in the afternoon, lunch will be served earlier by the hour of eleven. Each group will be given an area of the castle where a flag is stationed. For a group to win they must capture four flags. Once your flag has been captured, there will be an orb of red above to show that you're group is ousted. Only your wands are to be used, and nothing more, use of harmful spells and hexes are not allowed if so used, the considerable punishment will be handed, they will be forfeited from winning, receive detention and shall be denied one Hogsmeade visit."

The consequence was rather heavy, and even the Slytherins wouldn't dare break it. Still, tomorrow will be something to look forwards to. The unlikeliest of people you'll find would team up to achieve a goal one would think we were all just Hogwarts students and not under one of the houses. It was interesting enough I got to know some of the members in our group like Katie Bell, Astoria Greengrass, Garret Weasley, Theodore Nott—when he's not acting snobbish and haughty, there's also Cho Chang, she and Diggory had been getting along.

The morning of the event during breakfast, it's like entering into a different hall, clustered together weren't the usual Ravenclaw flock only or the usual Slytherin brood. Everyone was scattered in the Great Hall. I looked around searching for those in my group I found Clearwater with Diggory by the Ravenclaw near the teachers' table. Cho was already there, so is Astoria and Nott. Clearwater saw me and beckoned me over and sat down next to Astoria.

"This feels like were at war." I said as I sat down.

"When you have a chance to skip out on making essays it is war." Nott replied snottily.

"How are we going to find out which part of the castle is our area?" I asked just as the post came.

There were fourteen that dropped a scroll in front of us one of us, Clearwater took the scroll and opened it. She tsked before she handed it to Diggory and he looked gloomy.

"What's wrong?" Robinson asked.

"We're at a disadvantage." Clearwater replied.

When she mentioned disadvantage, we had the Transfiguration courtyard while we were there we found a gray piece of cloth held by one of the statues there. There had been a change of team dynamics, from the four person team, it turned to three. I was with Nott, and Astoria. I didn't listen to the other teams then. Nine persons will be staying at our base while the others were going to scatter. I warned them about Draco and Potter being as good as me or even better, and to make sure to steer away from them even if they did have a flag. We were all by our area just as the chime sounded rang in the entire school followed by an added announcement.

"Have fun!" and it was Dumbledores' voice. I find that line ironic this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Astoria, Kellina and Nott left the Transfiguration Courtyard taking the corridor where the stairs to the dungeons were, and no sooner did they meet another group consisting of Zabini, Flint and Wood. Kellina sent a stunner right at Flint right away, and the other spells followed. With Flint out of commision, Kellina and Nott concentrated on either stunning the remaining two. Astoria managed to squeeze a body-bind at Zabini to have him fall onto the floor, and then Wood was stunned as well. They released Zabini from the body-bind but to stun him. They could have left them there for someone else to find, but Nott thought otherwise, they stuffed the three of them into a broom closet before continuing.

"Shouldn't we have asked one of them where they're base is?" Astoria asked behind us.

"No." Nott said. "Blaise wouldn't have told us anyway, not even Flint. I can't say anything about Wood though." He glanced at Kellina, who shook her head.

"Wood only has Quidditch in his head."

The trio continued and by the training grounds they were able to find a flag right in the middle of a group of students all of them scattered all over the grounds. While the three were hiding from sight there was an announcement.

"Thirteen teams left"

Luna stood near the arch further to the edge of the training grounds where their flag stood. She had her wand behind her ear as she looked around. She saw the Weasley twins' feet away from where she stood. It hadn't been that long since the start of their event, although she did notice a strong blow of the wind from one direction. Almost all of them turned in that direction to see nothing. It was a lovely afternoon, clouds floated in the sky moved by the wind, and they were surprised when a red light orb showed above them and a following announcement like earlier.

"Twelve teams left"

Confusion erupted in their group as they turned to the pole where the flag was supposed to be. Kellinas' spell work was an advantage on their part. Kellinas' group left in search for another group, they were still under the notice-me-not, the disillusionment and a silencing charm. They would come across two to three groups they would stun or put them to sleep. In the north tower was another base, just below the classroom for Divination. Kellinas' group easily grabbed the flag without detection, just like with Lunas' group.

"Eight teams left"

"Seven teams left"

After reapplying the spells the Kellina together with Astoria and Nott decided to make a calculated guess of a base for another group. They had tried the area by the Greenhouse, only to find a group who had already lost their flag. They turned deciding to search somewhere else in the castle, they were by the intersecting corridors when Draco and Potter came out from one of the corridors. They held one flag each joined by three other students. Colin I can see wasn't with Potter, but Percy was with Draco.

"We'll go around." Kellina whispered to her two companions, only for a stinging hex and tripping jinx on them.

With groans and yelps, and a finite, Kellina, Astoria and Nott were sprawled on the stone floor. Nott held the two flags they captured, and their eyes were on Nott. Spells flew, some hitting their targets and some hitting the wall behind them. Some dropped to the floor in a body bind, stunned, leg-locked, babbling, laughing, and even dancing uncontrollably.

Green, Grey and Blue eyes looked at each other it was as if time stilled for the three to make their move.

"Five teams left"

At that announcement, spells once more flew a spell at each of them. Deflected, blocked or dodged with spells following after. Just as Kellina used a tripping jinx at Potter, Draco used the curse of the bogies on Kellina, and Potter did well to deflect the jinx at him before sending the mourners' jinx at Draco then a disarming charm on Kellina. Kellina managed to avoid the spell before sending a confundus at Draco, and stinging hex at Potter. The event didn't matter anymore and it was a three way duel for them.

While the three dueled against each other Nott slipped away, he had tried to call Kellinas' attention, but only to fall on deaf ears. Astoria had been stunned, and the Slytherin thought it was easier to move about without someone else with you, only as he slipped away towards the courtyard. He had been stunned and an announcement came up.

"Congratulations to the group consisting of Ms. Busltrode, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Brooks, Mr. Higgs….."

* * *

Apparently with Ron having more free time because of three week freedom from homework, Hermione gave him the responsibility on pleading for Buckbeaks case not to be executed. I would see Ron reading cases on Magical Creatures while Draco, me, and Zabini worked on our Easter Holiday assignments. Still Draco being a Slytherin Chaser was sometimes at the pitch practicing and the same goes for Potter. I had the holidays to catch up with Alistair and Sheila even with the weight of their N.E.W.T.S the upcoming year, the year of the triwizard tournament.

"Do you plan to be an auror, Ina?" Alistair asked.

"No." I shook my head. No profession or masteral really came to mind or what I wanted to do. "Why?"

"You're a good duelist." Sheila replied. "Aurors are trained to be good at dueling they have to be alert and quick with spells."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

I didn't have an answer for that.

The days passed swiftly, and it was peaceful in the castle, no dementors lurking about, no creatures or plants suddenly coming at me or Draco or Potter. Hermione finally dropped Divinations as she should have, and she wasn't having a breakdown anymore.

It was a week before our exams, and Potter had us meet in an empty classroom. He gave the four of us parchments with lines written on it.

"You'll have to commit those to memory. You'll be saying them before burning the article representative of your houses and the respective heads. Fawley, and Malfoy, we'll have to enter the Chamber of Secrets before we do the ritual. Due to our circumstance we have an added step to do. You have to know how you came to have a dark light with the light of the house colors you see during the second phase. The blank with you're line is where you add them although it's supposed to be in latin you start with 'I through' then the reason for the dark light mingling with the house colors surrounding you."

At the end of our exams, Alistair dragged me into a room.

"Alright, what have you been doing?"

"What?" I blinked at him confused. I wasn't sure what he was asking me.

"I've seen you, Luna, Potter, Malfoy, and Cedric coming out of a classroom sometimes coming out with pensive looks or even annoyed ones. What are you lot doing?"

Huh, maybe we should have placed notice-me-not charms on ourselves before coming out of the classroom. Still, hasn't Hermione or Ron been suspicious of Potter of his actions? Then again he does have an upper hand with the time-turner and he has more years of—

"Ina!" I was jolted out of my thoughts.

"Nothing for you to be worried about" I replied.

"I doubt that."

"I know you're concerned, Air, but it's not—well—it's none of your business."

We had a staring contest for a while before he looked away pursing his lips and his eyebrows scrunched up thinking then he met my eyes again.

"Ah, it doesn't concern me even though there are two—three persons I know are doing something none of the Professors know about?"

"Well, the Weasley twins are doing something the Professors don't know either. The Professors also know something we don't."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "I'm keeping my eyes on you." He said before he left the room.

I followed after him leaving the room, only to bump into Professor Lupin and I noticed his eyes were a bit of a color of gold.

"Hello, sir" I said.

"Kellina good to see you, Poppy had mentioned you along with Harry and Malfoy have been visiting the Hospital Wing almost every day since the start of the new term in January because of getting attacked by creatures and even plants."

"Yeah, but we're fine now, sir. We made a repelling charm of sorts, and it's been working."

"Yes, Harry has mentioned that Hermione had helped you with that. You could have told me, I would have helped, seeing as I am you're Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

"It didn't really come to our minds sir. I suggested it to Potter to look on it with Hermione. Hermione is good at research, if she could move in the library she'd do it in a snap."

Lupin laughed. "Yes. Hermione is a rather bookish person you'd think she's a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor uniform."

How true his words are. "How is Midnight and Padfoot, sir?"

"Midnight is fine, quite fond of you. I had to send him to Sirius before the exams. As for Padfoot, Sirius mentioned he's been walking him and running around by their house chasing gnomes away from their garden."

"Sirius is a gardener?" I asked amused. I didn't think Sirius had a green thumb. I would have thought he would be riding on his enchanted motorbike instead.

"Don't tell him you found out from me." He shook his head smiling. "Well, I still have exams to grade. Good day, Kellina." He turned on his heel and left me there in the hallway.

It was after dinner time and I had the box of the ashes of the cherry blossom with me as I entered Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. Draco was there and Potter entered minutes after me with the box of the ashes of the burned bush. The three of us entered the Chamber. Draco shuddered, probably remembering the time we were here last year.

"What now?" I asked as we stood there feet away from the bust of Slytherin.

Potter placed the box he held onto the stone floor before he pulled out his wand, muttering a spell. White strands of light came out from his wand and slithered onto the floor forming a large pentacle that covered the middle of the chambers floor, and then a circle formed connecting the tips via the circle. By the tips of the pentacles, were circles four of the house colors, one circle remained white. Potter had me pour the ash of the cherry blossom tree around the red light, before he told me to hand it to Draco and do the same, and Potter took the remaining ashes last placing some around the white circle. The amount was exactly as we needed. Pottern then proceeded to pour the ashes of the bush following the pattern. Once he was done he approached each circle, pulling out the respective item associated with the four head of houses, then he would mutter something under his breath before it went up floating in mid-air and then surrounded by a bubble of red, green, yellow and blue. The last circle he went to he pulled out a greyish green cloth white and green bubble surrounded it. Once that was done the light on the stone floor hovered almost an inch above the floor and it pulsated to life like a stream following the outline.

"Tomorrow before dinner we come back here to finish it. Have you remembered all the lines?"

"Yes, Potter." Draco drawled.

The following day came, and we all met up in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. The Ravenclaw sobbing ghost was there, Luna seems to have a knack on getting along with ghosts that included the resident ghost of the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle though seemed to be trying to get Diggorys' attention as she batted her eyes at him. I shuddered, and while I was on the opposite end of it, it was bloody disturbing. I'm sure Ron will even agree with me on that one. Potter and me were already there, now we were waiting for Draco. Once Draco arrived, there was no time to waste, Potter spoke in parseltongue and one by one we jumped into the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Fast? Dragging? Any thoughts on Draco, Kellina and Potter? Oh, THANK YOU for reading. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't mean to make Harry deceitful that much, he's just secretive. Don't we all have our own chamber of secrets? Kellina knows he's a time-traveler, but the moment of his arrival isn't clear yet or what's he already done. One would have to force him to say anything. I hope I can change your thoughts on my version of Harry, not right away, but it will come. I hope you give my version of Harry a chance.  
**

 **LEGEND:** _"words are in french"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, and you all know that.**

* * *

Five students stood in each light circle on, well almost, the stone floor. Potter looked at Kellina then at Draco nodding to them. Potter spoke once more in parseltongue, and the basilisk came out of Slytherins' bust before settling in the large circle pentacle in front of the five students.

"Auris est nostris tenebris  
non ex operibus horribilis  
nisi in casu  
hoc consecuti sumus—"

Kellina spoke loud and clear. "Ut per mortem"

Draco followed. "Et in possessionem"

Potter was the last. "Ego in finem"

"—eamque unum sumus  
tutores mutare fidem"

The ashes of the cherry blossom tree then lit up burning with blue azure flames causing gasps from Luna and Diggory.

"What is that?" Diggory called out.

"It's a protection for us." Potter replied evenly. "Fawley, you first."

"Virtutem et fortitudinem  
non enim temere  
Sed hoc habet veritatem ipsius"

Kellina ended then burned the plaid mittens floating in front of her. The fire burned with red and remained burning until the object vanished in the flames.

"gloria et divitiae  
non facere malum,  
sed ut superesse"

Draco did the same, green flames appearing and it remained within the bubble in front of him.

"Scilicet et scientiam  
non mirum est  
sed ad illam"

The blue flame reflected on Lunas' grey eyes blazed the same as the flames around Draco, Kellina and Potter. It was almost tempting to caress the flames within the bubble as if it was cold.

"et patientiam hardwork  
non est credulum  
et venerunt super nos"

Yellow flames erupted burning away the hat within the round enclosure. The four students then meeting each other's gaze started.

"Oh, Tutor pro nobis  
ex quo sic fuit  
non est autem ad quattuor  
quattuor quae non intelligunt  
quattuor qui et loquor  
vos manseritis in sermone  
sed per suffragia maioris  
fieri petitionem eorum  
castrum illud tueri discipulos  
et habentes fiduciam in eo qui"

Potter once again spoke in parseltongue, none of the four could understand, but the basilisk nodded its approval. Potter burned the greyish cloth then, and the flames were of green and white. With another nod from Potter all five of them stated.

"et non erit"

A wind picked up, the bubble enclosing the flames burst, and the light of the pentacle shrank towards the basilisk. The flames in front of them started to follow a line of a circle, until it was going around in a circle as fast as possible. Slowly the light of the flames and the light of the pentacle turned to white, the brightness became too much causing for them to shut their eyes.

Seconds passed or it was longer, as they heard a loud hiss from the basilisk in front of them. There were jets of light being sent at the basilisk, none of them understood. They looked at the giant snake before them it was almost like it was giggling, if a basilisk can giggle that is. They although turned to who was sending spells at the basilisk in front of them, we're they surprised to see Snape sending spell after spell at the basilisk.

Snape had been too preoccupied with the basilisk, he did not think of Potter stunning him. As a red jet of light hit him on the chest the Potions Master dropped onto the stone floor with a thud.

"Does participating in an ancient ritual to change a basilisks' allegiance can be a reason for us to get expelled?" Kellina asked.

* * *

Me, Potter and Draco brought Professor Snape to his private quarters.

"What now?" I asked looking at Draco and Potter after placing Snape on his bed.

"Make him think he was dreaming of it?" Potter suggested.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, Potter, like that will work. He'll just sift through his memories and he'll know it's real."

"Can we bribe him?" I asked.

"Plausible if we know what he wants the most."

I pursed my lips, yeah, what he wants the most is to have Lily alive, which isn't going to happen anytime soon. Second best it is.

"Will a rare book or a rare potion ingredient do?" Potter said.

"Maybe" Draco replied "but he will try to find out what we were doing down there, and Lovegood and Diggory do not know occlumency to hide their memories from him."

"How do you know Snape is a legilimens?" Potter asked.

"Ask that another time, how isn't important right now. Saving our skin from Snape is" I huffed, honestly the things he had to take notice off "and possibly from Dumbledore as well."

"What do you have against the headmaster?" Potter said.

"You're one to talk you've lied to the headmaster before." I scowled at him, like he can forget. "If you mentioned to him about the basilisk and ritual beforehand maybe we wouldn't have to do it ourselves, then attracting the dementors closer to the school and almost getting Lunas' or other students souls sucked out of their body! The old coot favors you a lot!"

"What? No, he does not!"

"He does Potter. Why didn't you get expelled in first year for going into the forbidden corridor?"

"Hey! You gave me your music snitch to get past Fluffy!" I ignored that and continued.

"He called you 'Harry' when we were brought to his office in second year. He made you the representative for Gryffindor for the defense club. Heck, Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed to approve of you being the seeker in first year if he had been fair at all and followed the bloody rules. Gryffindor wouldn't have you as seeker if it wasn't for Dumbledore at all! He's always favored Gryffindor! Have you ever thought who mentioned that it was because of you that Voldemort is gone? Have you? Who bloody well told the wizarding world that Harry Potter was the reason of that crazy wizard's demise? Only those knowing of your prophecy would have guessed right. Bloody wizards can be imbeciles, they have power in them to use magic, but they're so called brains doesn't fucking work! They cower away from someone who's also a wizard like them just because he manages to enthrall other wizards to his ideas and using the dark arts! He suggested what they wanted to them and they believed him! They couldn't take out a dark wizard because they couldn't get down and dirty themselves!"

"It was a war!"

"In a war you do everything to get the upper hand! Dumbledore could have killed Tom Riddle while he was in Hogwarts, better yet if he hadn't chosen to think he would turn to a dark evil wizard because he could speak to snakes and tried to get him to see being a good wizard with morals this wouldn't have happened at all! This is all Dumbledores' fault! It's because of him you're prophecy exists!"

It was moments later did someone speak up.

"Are you quite done with your ranting?" A low voice said from the doorway to the bedroom.

I cursed internally before I turned to Professor Snape.

"I demand an explanation with what you five were doing in a large chamber under the school with a basilisk in it."

"Will it affect your plan of speaking to the headmaster, sir?" Draco asked.

"That remains to be seen, Mr. Malfoy, now speak or I will go directly to the headmaster."

Slytherins, they have a knack for threats, but Draco was unfazed by Snapes' penetrating gaze as he recounted from the time he was in the chamber of secrets after his possession by Riddle to when Potter had him repay his life-debt to participate in the ritual to the point where he came in. What was great was that Snape wasn't planning on telling the headmaster, since he had only been asked by the headmaster to keep an eye on us.

"Potter!" Snape snapped at him just as his fireplace blazed green with Madam Pomfreys face in the flames.

"Severus! We need you in the Hospital Wing right now!" She said urgently and the flames ebbed back turning to red and orange.

"Potter, you will inform of the head of houses of their ability and an explanation. Do not let it trace to you." Then he barked at us to leave right away.

Potter left without a word to us. Me and Draco went up to the Great Hall, it was dinner time. Potter must have gone off to save Buckbeak or something. When I sat down next to Neville and Lavender, I overhear Lavender.

"—a werewolf."

"What did you just say Lavender?" I asked the witch next to me.

"Apparently, two second year students had been passing by the Defense classroom earlier, the door had been partly open and they could hear groans and a chair falling back onto the floor from inside. They peeked inside to see Professor Lupins' nose as a snout of a dog or a wolf. They weren't sure because they had gasped and Professor Lupin turned in their direction. They ran away as fast as they could."

"Then, it's only a rumor?" I asked.

Lavender shrugged as Parvati spoke up. "Professor Trelawney mentioned something about secrets out of the chambers." She shivered. "We all thought she was talking about the chamber of secrets from last year, but apparently the secret was something else."

Somehow my thoughts went to what happened earlier with Professor Snape. I looked up at the teachers' table Professor Lupin wasn't there as well as Professor Snape. There seems to be something else that will be out. Was it because of the ritual that happened to Professor Lupin?

Then, my attention once again was taken, when Dean and Seamus mentioned merfolk coming up to the surface of the lake or that centaurs were seen by the students by the edge of the Forbidden Forest or that Crookshanks, Trevor and the other familiars in the Gryffindor dorm were all jumpy. I wonder if it was the effect of the ritual and dreaded the thought to be called by Dumbledore about it. I just hope Professor Snape didn't tell the headmaster, who knows what he will do.

The following day, four barn owls entered the Great Hall during breakfast and the letters fell onto the side nearest the head of houses. That included Snape, watching them their faces, there was shock and a widening of eyes before the Professors next to them asked of their letter, and confusion was on them. I was curious, what did Potter write on those letters?

"How do you think Potter wrote the letters to the Professors?" I asked Draco while we were by the lake.

"Who knows" Draco shrugged. "Why?"

"The three head of houses were surprised, and when they showed the letter to them. They were confused."

"Potter probably charmed the parchment to be only seen to who it was meant for."

By then the rumor mill did its works during our Defense class, the atmosphere was tense and silent as Professor Lupin called each of us so he could hand us our results. I offered him a small smile, he returned it, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. I stayed for a while in the room once we were dismissed and approached Professor Lupin.

"Yes, Kellina?"

I know Potter would have told him this, but be it because of me being a Gryffindor or it was just something I had to say to him.

"True or not, sir, I don't think you'll hurt anyone willingly unless they've done something unforgivable to your loved ones. Midnight or Padfoot would have already run for the hills if they thought you would hurt them."

He laughed then a teary smile came on him. "Thank you, Kellina. Has anyone said you have a wonderful heart?"

"No" I shook my head smiling. "But someone has told me I'm rather soft-hearted" in a dream of a reality.

"Don't let anything change it." A melancholic smile on him, he was probably thinking of someone again, or someone I remind him of.

Things seemed to have changed with the golden trio as I've noticed. Hermione and Ron stayed together most of the time, and Potter has been keeping close to Neville or Dean or Seamus during classes or in the common room. Have they caught onto something with Potter?

I was eating lunch that time when I overhear Hermione ask Ron where Potter was.

"In the Quidditch pitchs' shower room" I replied without a thought.

"What?" Hermione and Ron snapped their eyes towards me.

"Potter, is in the pitch sho—" I realized what I was about to say and amended it. "I mean in the locker room."

"Right" Hermione nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Kellina."

Dean and Seamus turned to me as Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall. I flushed at their looks, I have no clue where my answer came from, but it didn't feel like it was a guess. It felt more like I was really answering their question. Somehow, it wasn't just Potter it was easy to tell where he is, but Draco too. I associated it with being familiar on Dracos' place of haunting when I looked for him.

A day before we had to leave the three of us, meaning me, Draco and Potter was called by Professor Snape to the potions classroom. I'm starting to think we're the time or fate loves to play with trio or something along those lines.

"You will find that Dumbledore knows of the head of houses ability to speak and read in parseltongue are known by the headmaster. It appears you did not add, Potter, the location of the chambers the basilisk resides."

"Under Moaning Myrtles bathroom"

I think my jaw dropped. He just tells Snape like that?!

"Are you going to have the basilisk killed?" I asked Professor Snape.

"No." Snape replied, but there was something glinting in his eyes.

"Going to ask for some blood or venom sir?" Draco asked.

With the wave of Snapes' wand we were thrown out of the room sprawled out on the corridor. Huh, so even Snape has his own guilty pleasures.

The school year ended without getting called into the headmasters' office, which was a relief. What would we even tell him?

We were on the train leaving to return to London and I was with Sheila, Alistair, Luna, and Diggory (much to my grievances) in a compartment.

"Will the Defense Club be still up next year?" Luna asked.

"Who knows? We'll have a new Defense Professor next year." I replied. "It's more of the basics, and it was for leisure."

"But we did learn the patronus charm." Sheila chirped. "I envy you and Luna, you both can make your patronus corporeal."

"I couldn't at first." I replied. "Not until that meeting. Still I can't believe that my brother managed to get Professor Lupin to agree to his idea."

"It was fun. You have to admit it was exciting." Alistair said.

"Our group could have won!" I wailed. "It's no thanks to Nott did we lose! We were one flag left, but he had to go and lose them."

"Luck was on their side." Diggory said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. No thanks to him Alistair has been bugging me on what we were doing. While he wouldn't tell Alistair, that doesn't mean he'll lie about it.

"Oh, Ina, you're sticking with us before you leave. You have to meet our parents and our little brother." Alistair said.

"Little brother?" I blinked at him.

"Yes. He was born two weeks ago." Sheila said widely smiling. "Can you believe it? We have a younger brother, and he's just adorable. I can show you his pictures."

Sheila pulled out two photos of their younger brother. The baby in the picture was cradled by their mother, smiling affectionately at the baby in the picture. The baby was cute.

"What's his name?"

"Skeith Zel Thaxted-Brooks" Shiela said proudly. "They decided to hyphenate his family name, and our parents go by that as well. They didn't even wait for us for their wedding."

"What about you two?"

"We decided to keep our original names. I'm still Alistair Thaxted, Sheila is still a Brooks." Alistair replied.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" Diggory suggested. "We still have a long way before we get to the station."

When the train stopped at Kings' Cross and we got off the train, I gave Luna a hug before she went over to her father, Xenophilius Lovegood and apparated away. I found Draco and also gave him a hug goodbye to which his father raised an eyebrow on, while Narcissa merely smiled in amusement. Draco wasn't much on showing affection, and I do love making him lose his composure. It was adorable, not like I'll admit it to him. Neville and Hermione said their goodbyes to me as well saying to write during the summer, I saw Cho wave as she caught my eye, Katie, Astoria and Daphne too as I followed Sheila and Alistair towards their parents.

Sheila and Alistair gave their parents each and hug and a kiss on the cheek (for Sheila). The resemblance of their parents with them was shouting at me there.

"Mum, Dad" Sheila started then their baby brother babbled "Oh, sorry, Skeith, this here is Kellina Fawley. She's three years younger than us, but she's our good friend."

"I'm Alexis Thaxted-Brooks, formerly Thaxted." Their mum said while she cradled the baby in her arms.

"I'm Brandon Thaxted-Brooks, Sheilas' father." Their dad said offering his hand for a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, and madam" There was a yawn from the baby. "Of course and to Baby Skeith as well" I said smiling.

"This one doesn't want to miss out on anything." Alexis said cooing at Baby Skeith. "Always wants to be in the conversation as well. Not like Alistair when he had been a baby, he was loud and always crying. He's one to put two things together. I can remember him sticking a mirror onto our cat before using his magic."

"Mum!" Alistair whined.

I chuckled as Alistair blushed in embarrassment.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Fawley." Brandon nodded before their family left through the barrier with Sheila and Alistair pulling their trunks with them.

After saying goodbye to everyone I knew left on the platform, I flooed back home. It was great that there was no surprise waiting for me when I stepped into the corridor or on the second floor. I was only back for two days when I went down to the dining room to find my share of breakfast, a small knapsack was there and a note attached to it. Curious, I took the note Exxion wrote.

 _Good Morning dear sister! By the time you're reading this me, mother and father are already in France with our relatives. We used a portkey to get here you will be following along dear sister, but not through magical means. You're getting here using muggle transportation. As I know you did not take muggle studies, while you could have learned a thing or two in that class, the best lesson is experience itself! You'll find a wallet and a coin purse with about three hundred pounds in total. A jacket, a comb, you're muggle id and a passport, and the address of our relatives in your knapsack. Also bring extra clothes with you the knapsack has an undetectable extension charm on it, to access that part of the bag; you'll have to say 'I need to change'. You're given four days to get here without the use of magic. I reiterate sister, without magic, you won't find your wand with you, and the house elves will not be assisting you for this, but they will keep an eye on you on your journey. Have a great adventure!  
Love, Exxion_

 _P.S. We have a ball—our cousins coming of age ball, to attend so do arrive within four days. Mother already has your dress robes ready in advance. See you! Be careful!_

The note by then burst into ashes once I was done reading it.

I screamed in frustration. I knew it. It was too good to come back without something happening! The damn wanker goes and does this. I was pulling on my hair by then when Ymir popped in.

"Miss?"

"What?!" I snapped at him.

Ymir squeaked before he said. "Miss will need to eat before you leave."

I groaned before dropping my head onto the table with a thud.

* * *

I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron carrying the knapsack left to me. I made sure to place money in my pockets, or hidden somewhere in my clothes. Just to be safe, my vault key was also taken or hidden away by Exxion like my wand. I didn't recognize anyone in the Leaky and left heading into Muggle London. Problem was how do I get to France from Muggle London? I had been walking around for two hours already and it was one in the afternoon. I wondered if I could turn to a hawk and just fly there until I find the Eiffel tower. While I don't need my wand to turn to my hawk form, it's still magic. I stopped by a grocer to buy a pack of biscuits and bottled water.

"Kellina?" I heard from behind me while I was choosing between brands of biscuits.

I turned around to find Cho there. Well, that's a surprise does she live here in Muggle London?

"Hey Cho" I smiled. "Shopping with your parents?"

"No, been sent out for errands, you?"

"Just stocking up on food, I have to go to France and meet my family at my relatives place."

"Oh? Why not use—" She looked from left to right "—floo or portkey there?"

"Funny thing about that my brother thought it was a learning experience to get there without magic."

Cho blinked at me like an owl before she asked. "Does this happen to you every summer?"

"No this is the first." I replied. "I was expecting something else though not this."

"How are you getting to France?"

"I have no clue." I replied. "I don't suppose you know how to get there?"

"Sorry, I don't."

Ha, so much for meeting Cho here. "Well, thanks, anyway." I smiled wryly grabbing the vanilla flavored biscuit then walking into another aisle searching for the beverage section.

"Wait!" Cho jogged next to me. "Maybe we can go ask the police station how you can get to France."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were asking for help, I couldn't really leave you out there. You're not familiar with Muggle London." Cho replied. "You, being a pureblood and all, you can get lost."

"Well, thanks for telling me the obvious." I said giving her a withering look. She looked shocked and panicked then making me laugh. "Shall we buy your groceries then we can go to the police?"

* * *

We entered the police station and asked the constable by the front on how to get to France.

"To Paris?" The male constable asked.

It didn't occur to me it get to the capital. "Erhm, yes, sort of."

"Are you pressed for time Miss…?"

"I need to get there…" oh what date is it today? I didn't even check.

"She needs to her relatives house by the 27th." Cho said.

"Alone?"

"Yes, my family went ahead of me, and left me the address to get there."

"They didn't tell you how to get there?"

"Erhm, my families a bit eccentric, they want me to learn by myself how to get there without any instructions but an address."

"Well, the options you can take to get there is through bus, the ferry or a plane. The fastest out of those three would be a plane, since getting on a ferry will get you getting on multiple transportations. On a bus it will take you nine to ten hours to reach the capital."

I glanced at Cho, she gave me a hesitant look. We left the station and my head filled with instructions on how to get to France. I didn't have to get on any transportation with me being a hawk, but no magic. Ha, Exxion and his ideas.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cho asked me worry on her face.

"I will be. It could be worst. I'd probably be lost by now or sleeping in the streets if I didn't bump into you!"

"You're exaggerating." Cho smiled wryly.

"I know, but really, thanks for the help."

"Then, how are you going to get there?"

"Train and ferry" I replied.

"You won't get lost?"

"I'll just ask for directions." I shrugged.

"Want me to walk with you to the train station?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'll manage. I do know where Charing Cross station is. Thanks for offering."

"Have a safe trip then. Erhm, owl me when you get to your relatives house will you? I'd feel bad if you didn't."

"Will do, see you by next term!" I said waving away as I made my way back to where Charing Cross is, where the Leaky Cauldron is at. Then I have to get a ticket to Dover, then a cab to the ferry, on a ferry to Calais, then taking another cab to a station to get to France.

How hard can it be?

* * *

It was eight in the evening when I got to France. I stayed in a bed and breakfast but I had to eat out for dinner. I was lucky to find a nearby restaurant to eat at. When I decided to get some sleep, and buried myself under the covers, I had trouble falling asleep. I looked at the door next to the bed. It has two locks, on the doorknob and the chain lock. I know the house elves are watching me, but I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. Why is that? I sighed. No use thinking about it. I closed my eyes then I thought of Draco, I could somehow tell he was in his bedroom. I snorted. Lucky for him, he's sleeping in his bed and I'm in France lying on a lumpy bed. I'm going to hex Exxion when I get there, him and his ideas, what's next I have to get to Japan by myself?!

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the phone ringing on the bedside table. The female voice at the other end of the line telling me it was that it was a wakeup call. After showering, changing and grabbing my knapsack I went to the dining area and was served with pancakes, bread, bacon and a glass of orange juice with it. From there I asked how I was going to get to Sault, Vaucluse.

I had to get on another train ride and get to Avignon then from there to Sault, Vaucluse which was relatively close. I didn't know how close, but when I got on the train to Avignon. I had to get on another train to Sault or either get on a taxi, yeah, it's another train ride.

The train to Sault passed by the terrain of fields and the mountains, it was like the train rides I was subjected to yesterday, I sat by myself watching the scenery pass by. I would probably get to Sault by three or four my next problem would be finding the Chateau of the Delacours. Was it under a charm so muggles won't see it or is it a normal Chateau outside, but inside they had house elves serving them or they have butlers?

While on the train I went up to the dining cart to at least get something to eat, or a snack. While I was there I was seated on one of the tables looking out the window, I noticed from the edge of my eye a blond boy eyeing me on the table adjacent to mine. I just hope it wasn't lecherous, Merlin, why did Exxion have to take my wand? Maybe I should have grabbed the wand he leant me before I got my wand.

I almost jumped in my seat when someone placed a glass of soda on my table. I stared at it and at the man who had placed the bottle there. I spoke in French.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, sir, but I think you may have the wrong table. That isn't mine."_

The man stepped away revealing blond on the adjacent table, and I had to look as he tilted his head to him _"A treat from the gentleman."_ The man said.

I didn't touch the soda on the table, and looked out the window near me. Yet, the 'gentleman' from the adjacent table approached my table.

 _"_ _May I join you?"_

I turned to him regarding him. He was good-looking that I can admit, there was a certain charm about him, and his brown eyes had mirth in them, on what I didn't know. He wore a white v-neck shirt underneath his suit jacket along with it he wore grey trousers together with black leather shoes.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I must be disturbing you."_ He said as he turned leaving the dining cart.

I must have been staring at him too long to answer right away. I was going to say it was okay, since he did ask and didn't just sit down without asking me. It's no loss to me though. Once I was off the train and on the station, I made my way to one of the station masters asking directions to the Delacours Chateau.

 _"_ _Maybe I can be of help mademoiselle?"_ The same blond from the dining cart said. _"I am also headed to the Delacours Chateau."_

I know the Delacours are a common name in France, but were there any other Chateau here?

 _"What is your business with the Delacours?"_ I asked him.

 _"I am attending my friends coming of age ball."_ He replied.

How many Delacours have coming of age balls here? I didn't know. I may as well go with him there.

 _"Then, having the same destination shall we head there together?"_

His face lit up as I said that. _"My apologies, I should have introduced myself, I'm Edward Vedier."_ He held his hand to me palm up.

 _"Kellina, Kellina Fawley"_ I replied, no way am I offering my hand. I know he'll kiss the back of my hand and at least he got the picture.

A smile was still on his face even though I had been rude to him. We left the station and were by the centre of the place, I wondered how we were even going to get to the Chateau, since I didn't see any taxis.

 _"How are we going to get there?"_ I asked him. _"I don't see any taxis."_

 _"We'll have to call the Chateau for them to pick us up, or we can walk there. I'm rather familiar with where the Chateau is."_

 _"How long before we get there if we walk?"_

 _"About an hour"_

 _"And if we ask them to pick us up?'_

 _"Forty minutes"_

 _"Is forty minutes on the trip to arrive here and back there, or is it to get there alone?"_

I checked my watch to find it was three thirty. If we walk we'll be there by four thirty, maybe we can walk then if he sees the car or whatever to pick us up then it would save us some time. I don't fancy waiting. I told Edward my thoughts and he frowned.

 _"Do you not wish to wait for the car?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Walking will be tiring as opposed to waiting on a bench for the car to arrive."_

Wow, how sheltered is this guys life? _"It will save up the gas the car is using."_

 _"Kellina, if you are also attending the coming of age ball at the Delacours. Then I assume that you are a witch, the car does not need gas, as it runs with magic."_ He told me almost snobbishly.

 _"Then it will save us time to get there."_

Edward shook his head. _"We'll only be wasting our energy. The ball isn't until on Thursday."_ He said before heading into a shop nearby.

I followed him inside, the moment I entered the whiff of lavender assaulted my nose, it wasn't strong but it wasn't hard to miss. The shop was a perfumery I think. Maybe I can buy some and send a bottle to Cho as thanks.

We left the shop once he had made the call and we were outside seated a rock fence. I assume it would take thirty minutes before the car arrived and I opened my knapsack by then pulling out the packet of biscuit inside and eating.

 _"Why are you going to the Delacours?"_ Edward asked.

 _"Ball"_

 _"Are you related to them?"_

 _"I am. My mothers' brother our uncle is Monsieur Delacour."_

 _"Why not use a portkey to get to the Chateau?"_

 _"They left me behind only giving me an address to go to."_

There was the same shocked and confused look Cho had yesterday painted on his face.

 _"Why would they do that?!"_

 _"It's all about the learning Edward. Keep up to the times. By the way who's coming of age ball is it for?"_

 _"You don't know?"_ He stared at me in horror. _"And you're related to them?"_

 _"My apologies for I haven't been cordially introduced to my cousins since they were not there when it had been my birthday last year nor did my parents have me visit as well."_

 _"Fleur, Fleur Delacour, she's a friend of mine in Beauxbaton."_

Oh, bloody hell, how did this happen?

* * *

 **TRANSLATION:**

Our auras are dark (auris est nostris tenebris)  
but not of horrible deeds (non ex operibus horribilis)  
only by circumstances (nisi in casu)  
have we attained this (hoc consecuti sumus)  
I through death (Ut per mortem)  
I through possession (Et in possessionem)  
I through destination (Ego in finem)  
We are here of one sole reason (eamque unum sumus)  
To change the allegiance of one guardian (tutores mutare fidem)  
we swear it open our magic (iuro enim nostra magicae)

 **Kellina:** courage and bravery(virtutem et fortitudinem)  
does not make one reckless (non enim temere)  
but we hold true to this values (Sed hoc habet veritatem ipsius)

 **Draco:** ambition and resourcefulness (gloria et divitiae)  
does not make one evil (non facere malum,)  
but it is so to survive (sed ut superesse)

 **Luna:** wit and knowledge (scilicet et scientiam,)  
does not make one strange (non mirum est)  
but to show it builds (sed ad illam,)

 **Cedric:** patience and hardwork (et patientiam hardwork)  
does not make one gullible (non est credulum)  
but we have come above with it (et venerunt super nos)

 **The four of them:** Oh, guardian before us (Oh, Tutor pro nobis)  
from one it had been so (ex quo sic fuit)  
no longer one but to four (non est autem ad quattuor)  
four that shall understand (quattuor quae non intelligunt)  
four that shall speak (quattuor qui et loquor)  
the language you hold (vos manseritis in sermone)  
only by vote of major (sed per suffragia maioris)  
shall the request be done (fieri petitionem eorum)  
protect the castle and it's students (castrum illud tueri discipulos)  
and for those who seek shelter in it (et habentes fiduciam in eo qui)  
and it will be(et non erit)

* * *

 **AN: And that is it for now! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I just love it to read reviews. Tell me what you like, dislike, or generally think of this one! Until next time! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here we are another chapter! Is no one surprised that Kellina is related to Fleur Delacour? Just asking. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

I got to meet Gabrielle first after taking a bath and changing from my earlier clothes. At least they thought on packing my trunk for me. Gabrielle was smiling widely at me.

 _"_ _I'm Gabrielle Delacour, cousin. We were supposed to meet you during your birthday party, but I was sick. Fleur stayed to watch over me. I'm sorry we missed it."_

 _"_ _It's a shame you two weren't there, but your health is more important, Gabrielle. It's nothing to worry about. Do you have some parchment and a self-inking quill and a box I could use?"_

 _"_ _What for?"_

 _"_ _I have to owl a schoolmate of mine. I said I'll owl her when I get here."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you arrive here with your brother and parents?"_

 _"_ _My brother, he had the idea that it would a learning experience to find my way here."_

 _"_ _You could have missed Fleurs' ball! Weren't you scared?"_

 _"_ _I could, but I am here, aren't I Gabrielle?"_ I said winking. _"It was scary not knowing how to get here, but it was a bit of an adventure, but my brother can go a bit overboard with his idea."_

 _"_ _Does he really?_

I was retelling Gabrielle of our Defense Club and Exxions' suggestion. It had been almost like a mini-war inside Hogwarts

 _"_ _That boy wasn't very nice to run off like that. He should have helped you! You were in the same group!"_

 _"_ _Yes, but he's in a different house."_

 _"_ _House?"_

 _"_ _You know how we have four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin."_

 _"_ _I don't understand."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You're in different houses, but you're all still students in Hogwarts, so what's the difference?"_

 _"_ _It's the values our houses portray."_

 _"_ _You were in the same group, so how does house matter? You all wanted to win."_

A bit shocking that sometimes you find answers from those younger than you or it's because they attended a different school. Still, Gabrielle was correct, house didn't matter that time we all cooperated and wanted to win. We all had one goal.

 _Hi Cho! I got to my relatives home without any other problems aside from getting confused on which train I should get on. It only took me almost two days. Thanks for helping me, oh and I hope you like the scent of Lavenders. —Kellina Fawley_

Exxion was absent for dinner, and I was wondering where he is, so I can act my fury on him. Edward joined us for dinner and was sitting next to Fleur as Gabrielle sat next to me. They were having their own conversation and I listened to Gabrielle telling me of her time at Beauxbaton. She told me the professors they had and even about their schools' appearance. Even they have their own set of grouchy professors.

While I did go there for a short time, I couldn't remember anything distinctive of Beauxbaton. I do know that it has a bunch of fountains, the place was bright because of the glass panes design of the school and that it had a marvelous garden. I think they even have a hedge maze there.

While I got to meet Fleur, I got a chilling look from her when I met her gaze during dinner. In the morning, when I came across her outside of the room I'm using she looked at me from head to toe before whirling away.

Exxion had yet to make his appearance and I wanted my wand right then. I felt rather empty and exposed without my wand with me. I had asked Deus where Exxion is and the whereabouts of my wand.

Deus laughed at my query. "You can't use magic here, dear."

"I know, but I feel restless if I don't have my wand. I feel—well—under armed, and if something happen and I don't have my wand then what?"

"Don't worry when Exxion arrives. I'm sure he'll hand over your wand."

"Why did he have to take my wand anyway?" I complained. "He has his own wand to use!"

"You know your brother he always has an idea in his head."

"It's always every summer when I come home do I suffer the mercy of his ideas!"

"But you have to admit it has been helpful for you."

"I want my wand back!" I groaned out. Sure I can use wandless magic with the easiest and basics of spells, but I can't use martial magic without one.

Fleur apparently heard my complaint on having my wand back. I had left Deus in the room and turned the corner in the hallway to head out to their backyard when I came across Fleur.

 _"_ _Must you act like a child that their toy has been taken from them? Are you not a fourteen year old already?"_ The half-veela said.

Of course, I had just to talk back. _"I am not acting like a child. What would you have done if your wand was taken from you?"_

 _"_ _That is where we differ, cousin, I will never do anything that will cause me to have my wand taken from me."_ Fleur replied before turning her back to me.

I didn't do anything to have my wand taken from me you frivolous half-veela! I screamed in my head. What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she acting like I'm her enemy for the love—we're cousins!

On the evening of Fleurs coming of age ball, I wore a pale green dressrobes with lacy short sleeves and an A-line skirt that reached my knees. I left my hair flat hiding my piercing which Fleur had pointed out when I had tied my hair back earlier in the morning as a vandalism to my body. If she knew it was my license, she wouldn't be saying it was vandalism. Deus and Sally said Exxion was going to be at the party and I had yet to the see the idiot. I sorely miss my wand standing here in the Chateaus' ballroom without it makes me feel defenseless, not that I am, but being a witch you get used to having it with you. It's like that one thing you can't leave the room without.

We stood there for a while waiting for the grand entrance of my cousin, for the record Gabrielle is earning the favorite cousin award from me. The way Fleur has been acting is getting on my nerves. She has yet to know me and she's acting like I did something horrible to her years back!

We stood near the doors where we know Fleur would be entering from. The guest of honor has to arrive late, like me and Draco did during out joint birthday celebration at their manor. Edward stood next to us and so did Fleurs' other friends, most of the guests present were from the academy of Beauxbaton. Eventually the lights dimmed down and the lights started to pop up from the carpet by the doors and with everyone's silence, the door opened allowing entry to Fleur wearing a thinned strapped flowing lavender dressrobes with flowery designs enlarging as it reaches the edge of the floor length skirt while being escorted by Exxion.

While they walked down the carpet path, I persistently prayed that he tripped as they got nearer to one of the floating trays with glasses of champagne in it. I hoped that he tripped and the tray hit him square on the face. Of course, that left Fleur to be caught by someone nearby, and leaving Exxion humiliated. He had gone long enough pulling the cloth under—

 _"_ _Isn't my sister beautiful, cousin?"_ Gabrielle said next to me and I had to smile back at the innocence she had. She only had adoration for her sister.

 _"_ _Yes, she is."_ Yes, I admit that Fleur is beautiful and even without her veela allure. She doesn't need those to catch anyone's attention, but she can use it for self-defense.

Standing there I could hear some girls' talking about my 'younger' brother as he and Fleur take the first dance.

 _"_ _Ohh, Fleurs' escort is quite handsome. Do you think we can borrow him from her for a bit?"_

 _"_ _Borrow, don't you mean steal?"_

 _"_ _Edward I think you have competition."_

I could hear the tell tale sighs from most of the women present there, Godric, since when was Exxion handsome? Exxion will be mauled by the drooling hyenas of women trying to get a dance from him or even—I shuddered—a snog. I do not want to witness my brother snogging anyone.

Fleur and Exxion were dancing, and Monsiuer Delacour had taken Fleur from Exxion as a partner. Exxion walked towards me and Gabrielle, and he asked little Gabrielle to dance with him. Gabrille blushed, but she curtsied and joined her sister on the dance floor. Exxion had the gall to wink at me when he had yet to return my wand to me or even explain the need for my learning experience. Oh, I want an explanation on how he knows what I would need at a dire situation! Deus and Sally then joined those on the dance floor.

 _"_ _You're going to burn a hole through that guy's head if you keep glaring at him like that."_ Edward said next to me. I thought he had gone to join the others on the floor.

 _"_ _I have every right to burn a hole through his head with my mind. He's my brother and he had been hiding the past days I was here."_

I could see Edward looking back and forth between me and Exxion.

 _"_ _You're father and mother must have done right, you two are wonderful on the eyes."_

 _"_ _That is disturbing to hear. Do you fancy my brother like the other women in this room?"_ I hissed.

 _"_ _I am only pointing out that you two have wonderful features on you, but I have to wonder on character."_

 _"_ _You don't know me to say that about me."_

 _"_ _Fleur, wouldn't have taken a compliment offensive."_

 _"_ _I am not my cousin. She is her own person and I am myself."_

 _"_ _Or perhaps you are not used to compliments?"_

I rolled my eyes. _"I can take compliments fine, thank you."_ I replied before walking over to where Exxion and Gabrielle once they left the dance floor.

"Can I have my wand back, brother?" I asked him.

"Sister! You look smashing, is that what they say? You haven't notice the looks you're receiving from Fleurs' male guests, but then Fleur has her allure." Exxion replied completely ignoring my question.

"I don't care about that, I want my wand back."

"Oh" From the sound of his voice something happened to my wand or something. "About your wand"

"What about my wand?" I said gravelly while squinting at him.

"A friend of mine said they wanted to analyze it."

"Analyze?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He's done something to my wand. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, erhm, you know analyze it. He thinks there's something different with your wand compared with his nephews' wand."

"How long?" I gritted.

"Two weeks"

Two weeks, the entire time we're staying here. "You're friend better see to it that my wand is the same when it's returned to me or so help me I am going to hunt you're friend down for ruining it."

"I'll be sure to threaten him about your wand." Exxion grinned back and I shook my head.

That reminds me if I don't have my wand, then physically hurting him seems to be a better option. With that I asked Exxion to dance with me, and he readily agreed. While I had been taught to dance for parties like these, I didn't miss the chance on stepping on his toes. He seemed more than eager to get back at me. We had looked like two persons doing a tap dance on each other's feet.

Leaving the dance floor I was by the refreshment table to get some punch, when I overhear a couple of girls' speaking.

 _"_ _She wouldn't have every guy looking at her if she didn't have her allure."_

 _"_ _She's not even that pretty."_

 _"_ _Just because she's a half-veela doesn't mean they're all beautiful."_

Why are they invited if they're so jealous of Fleur?

 _"_ _She could have chosen better dressrobes to wear."_

 _"_ _Excuse me."_ I had enough of their shrill voices. _"If you do not have anything better to say about my cousin, I would suggest for you to shut up."_

 _"_ _You're cousin, Fleur?"_

 _"_ _Who else am I talking about?"_

They looked at me from head to toe. What is it with them looking at your clothes or at someone? It's demeaning and annoying. You can't just someone from their appearance!

 _"_ _Just because you're her cousin and you over heard us doesn't give you a right to tell us to shut up."_

 _"_ _Because ladies such as yourselves wearing beautiful dressrobes when one hears you speaking ill of someone isn't becoming of you, it rather destroys the illusion of the glamour spell placed and one would merely see banshees under it."_

 _"_ _And you're any better for insulting us?"_ They glared at me.

I smirked at them. _"Insult? I tell it as I see it."_

Of course I didn't expect they were easily angered by my words they would cause a scene during Fleurs' ball. How unfortunate for me to be on the receiving end of their hexes and I think I heard a shout before I lost consciousness. When I regained consciousness it was in my bed with Deus seated on a chair next to the bed, there was a look of disappointment in his eyes as I sat up.

"Dear you almost ruined your cousins' ball with her guests hexing you. Exxion almost hexed them back when he saw you sprawled on the floor unconscious and blood coming out from your nose. I had to stun your brother."

"Sorry. I was just—"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Deus said to me.

"I think she'll want to hex me before I even start a syllable of a word to her."

Fleur didn't hex me when I found her with Gabrielle. She gave me an icy glare before she left calling Gabrielle to follow her. Gabrielle gave me an apologetic smile before she followed after Fleur. It just feels like the time Draco was mad at me, at least this one I know it was my fault. I already apologized to Monsieur and Madam Delacour for causing a scene. While they accepted it, Fleur was a tough half-veela to apologize to. Somehow she reminded me of Draco, and he's also a blond. Are all blonds like this?

While I was looking once more for Fleur in the Chateau, I could hear Sally singing together with someone younger judging from the higher pitched voice, Gabrielle, I think. I entered the kitchen to find Sally baking and Gabrielle smiling widely as she helped with the cookies. While the Delacour house elves were at the side pulling their ears down and they looked about ready to cry. I didn't know whether to laugh or pity the house elves.

"Can I join you?" I asked smiling.

"Oh, Kellina, sorry dear a bit late there we're just about done. We just need to place them in the oven and wait." Sally replied pointing her wand at Gabrielle to remove the flour on her cheeks and clothes. "I'll clean up here. Why don't you and Gabrielle go on outside? I'll be sure to call you for tea time."

We left the kitchen and I just walked in step with Gabrielle to the doors leading outside the house.

 _"_ _Fleur is really angry with you."_ Gabrielle told me as we stepped on the backyard patio.

 _"_ _I didn't mean to."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _You're sister thinks otherwise. Does she hate me?"_

 _"_ _She doesn't like you."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _You know Edward?"_

 _"_ _Yes, what about him?"_

 _"_ _Fleur has an infatuation with him, but Edward since he can resist my sisters allure just sees her as a friend and well, it seems like Edward has a crush on you."_

 _"_ _She's jealous?"_

 _"_ _Frankly, yes, but you didn't hear that from me."_

 _"_ _She can be rest assured, I don't like him."_

 _"_ _Fleur says her two friends that hexed you say otherwise, and that they hexed you because you were saying Fleurs' a banshee under a glamour spell. I don't think you said that about Fleur."_

 _"_ _Because I didn't, those two witches of banshee descent were jealous of Fleur. I would have hexed them right back if I had my wand."_

Gabrielle giggled then. " _You're fierce, cousin. It's like you fear nothing. I would be frightened of my sister if she was angry with me."_

 _"_ _I have my fears. One of them is to hear someone tell me they don't care about me."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _If it's from my friend or someone I love it would break me, because I'm not important to them anymore. That I'm nothing to them."_

 _"_ _Well, you're important to me, you're my cousin and family."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Gabrielle."_ I smiled down at the blonde next to me. _"So, Gabrielle, do you have wards around your home?"_

 _"_ _We do. Why?"_ She asked innocence showing from her eyes.

 _"_ _Want to know a secret, Gabrielle?"_

Gabrielles' eyes twinkled in delight and she was smiling, enthusiasm was coming off her.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Can I trust you to keep it a secret?"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_ She replied almost jumping in her place.

* * *

Fleur had become more contempt with me as I spent time with Gabrielle, and that the younger blonde would sometimes fall into a fit of giggles when she looked at me. I wonder if it would at least make Fleur curious. She continued to give me the cold shoulder. If I had my wand I would have locked us inside a room already until she hears my apology. Either she accepts it or not doesn't matter, as long as I can say my apology is fine with me.

Me and Gabrielle were by the hallway, when Fleur called Gabrielle.

 _"_ _Gabrielle, I'm going to go ride."_

 _"_ _Oh! Me too, Fleur!"_ Gabrielle then turned to me. _"You have to join us, Ina!"_

I couldn't say no, and bring a frown to my cousins' face, but there was Fleur she wouldn't want me around. I glanced at Fleur to find the same icy stare she had for me telling me I wasn't invited.

 _"_ _I don't know Gabrielle. I don't know how to ride. We don't have horses back at our house."_

 _"_ _Oh, then you can ride with Fleur."_

I swallowed as Fleurs' icy stare morphed into a glare. _"Don't you need specific boots to go ride? I don't have those, and I wouldn't want to disturb you're time together."_

Gabrielle had turned to Fleur and the other girl quickly smiled back at her younger sister.

 _"_ _Fleur, she can come right?"_ Gabrielle asked earnestly and she had even batted her eyes. Does Gabrielle know that only works for boys?

Apparently, Fleurs' weakness is her sister as she gave in to her sisters' request. It was surprising to know that we had the same foot size and she had extra boots. Although she did warn me in a cold voice that I wasn't to hug her, so my hands were only on her slim shoulders.

I watched from behind Fleur as Gabrielle whipped the reins of her horse making it run ahead and circling around us. The way the horse ran around us with its hair falling back behind it, made me want to go fly. My broom was left at our house because I didn't find it in my trunk, but I did have my hawk form. I didn't need my wand for that.

 _"_ _You are squeezing too hard!"_ Fleur snapped at me. I didn't even realize that I was doing so, but I wanted to fly. The wind just called to me.

 _"_ _Sorry, I'll leave you two to your riding."_ I whispered before jumping off the horse and heading back to the Chateau in a sedate pace.

It didn't take too long for me to hear the sound of hooves behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Gabrielle there frowning.

 _"_ _Where are you going, Ina?"_

 _"_ _I want to ride the winds."_ I said winking. _"Go on spend time with your sister."_

Gabrielle nodded before she trotted back to Fleur. When I close to the Chateau and made sure that no one else was looking, I went towards the nearby trees walking at first before I broke into a run, then turning into my hawk form. I glided in the air, my feathers fluttering in the wind. It was definitely liberating. Below me I could hear the thundering gallops of horses, I looked down to see them below on the grassy field.

After staying out a bit longer than the Delacour sisters, I made sure to be hidden in the trees before turning back and entering the Chateau after them. During dinner, I looked at Gabrielle across me, she smiled at me and I winked at her. I could see Fleurs' brow knit as I ate.

 _"_ _You and Gabrielle seem to be getting along well."_ Fleur said as we entered one of the sitting rooms. She spoke to me in the hallway that she wanted to speak to me in private.

I looked around to find an upright piano at the side. If I had my wand I would probably enchant the piano to play, then again no magic outside of the house.

 _"_ _I like Gabrielle."_ I replied as I lifted the cover revealing the black and white keys.

 _"_ _And me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_ Fleur asked coldly.

 _"_ _How am I supposed to know what I think of my cousin, when I haven't spoken to her?"_

 _"_ _You're not making sense."_

 _"_ _Who am I speaking to?"_ I said over my shoulder. _"The one who's only seen me with contempt or the one Gabrielle adores so much? I don't know you so I don't know what to think of you."_

Fleur didn't reply as the sounds of the keys resounded in the room. I stopped pressing the keys by then and returned its cover. I turned meeting Fleurs' gaze.

 _"_ _I am sorry though if I caused any trouble during your party, it was never my intention to do so. I merely told those two witches my description of them, as banshees suit them. Well, good night, cousin."_ I said to her before leaving the room and to her thoughts.

During the remaining days of our stay at the Chateau, I was often in my hawk form. I flew and stayed in the cover of the trees and away from the inhabitants of the Chateau. Only showing up for meals, and disappearing after. Of course, Exxion knew of my form as did Gabrielle, and it was either one of them joining me by the balcony.

 _"_ _Who are you talking to Exxion?"_ Fleur asked from the doorway.

 _"_ _The hawk"_ Exxion said.

 _"_ _Oh, have you seen Kellina? I can't find her. She always disappears after meals, not even the house elves can tell me, they would try to hit themselves if I tried to force it out of them."_

That's because I made sure to ask Gabrielle to keep my secret from anyone else. I do feel bad for the house elves. I trust my family not to tell anyone about my animagus status.

 _"_ _She's hiding."_ Exxion replied _"I don't think she wants to speak to you, Fleur."_

 _"_ _I'm not surprised. I've been unfair to her. I've been angry with her when she arrived with Edward, while she didn't hold any ill feelings towards me. Gabrielle has been talking of Kellina a lot. I felt jealous, when I saw them having silent conversations. We often did that, sharing a secret only we knew. I felt left out."_

Reminds me of Parkinson, I never got to hear her thoughts about me. Had it been right of me not to tell Draco that Potter or Hermione had a time-turner?

 _"_ _You pushed Kellina away. She would have spent time with you the same with Gabrielle, but you didn't give her the time of day choosing to spend time with your friends or Gabrielle. She tried to apologize to you, yet you continued avoiding her. When you finally spoke to her, it had been a chance to get her thoughts across and to apologize. I know my sister, she's nothing but protective and she dislikes people who use others for their benefit or talk ill of those she cares about. You said she didn't hold any ill feelings towards you. You should know that she wouldn't call you a banshee under the glamour spell unless it was truly what she thought of you. That often happens to her, when she gets angry with someone, she calls them names and gets into trouble. She's been expelled because of her wild magic for protecting someone important to her."_

Fleur was surprised of Exxions' mention of the time I hurt his so called friends then.

 _"_ _Will you tell her I wish to speak to her when you see her?"_

 _"_ _You can always tell her over dinner."_

 _"_ _But it's not proper to do so."_ Fleur shook her head.

 _"_ _I can tell her what you told me."_

 _"_ _No, it's not the same. I should be the one to speak to her."_

 _"_ _I'll be sure to tell her you want to talk to her."_ Exxion said as Fleur left.

Exxion turned and leaned against the railing looking at the fields in front of us.

"Thanks by the way for what you did for me when we were kids. I regretted shouting at you then, I blamed you because I lost my friends. You were only watching out for me. I was really devastated when Father said you disappeared. I blamed myself for that I thought it was because of what I said that you disappeared."

"I know." I said changing back and standing next to him. "Haruka told me. She said you cried like a baby when you told her about me wishing and praying that you would have done anything to have me there."

Exxion blushed grumbling under his breath about yapping mouths.

"So, are you going to tell me, how you manage to know what I need for the past three years?"

"Sorry, no, part of a contract." Exxion grinned.

I snorted. Figures he'll use the contract card on me. We stayed there for a while standing next to each other. It was a comfortable silence, only to be broken by the sound of crack, for a house elf to tell us that dinner was ready.

Dinner was a bit tense that evening, or that because of the glances Fleur gave me. Right as dinner was over, I nodded to Fleur, and we went out to the back. I stood there waiting for Fleur to talk I didn't have to wait long.

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

I looked at Fleur.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for—for thinking badly of you. I let my jealousy get the better of me. First it was with Edward, then with my sister. You two were getting along and I wasn't part of it, the part of your giggling or the looks you shared. It wasn't right of me to glare at you or to demean you when I didn't know you too. Gabrielle likes you, a lot, she's been telling me to spend time with you and her. Yet I didn't. Even with the way I treated you, you didn't show contempt for me when you should have."_

 _"_ _I could have, but I didn't let it bother me. What bothered me was your avoidance of me, to be honest if I had my wand I would have locked us both in a room just so we could fix things."_

 _"_ _Or we could have ended dueling each other."_ Fleur said.

I didn't think of that one. I shrugged. _"Maybe, if I had my wand."_

 _"_ _So are we good cousin?"_

 _"_ _Sure, if you teach me how to ride a horse."_ I replied walking towards the door.

* * *

I groaned out as I landed on my back when I tried to get off the saddle.

 _"_ _It's already your—what eighth time on a horse, cousin, why are you so clumsy getting off?"_ Fleur asked.

 _"_ _The saddle has it out for me."_ I replied.

 _"_ _Last time it was your boots trying to trip you."_ Gabrielle said giggling.

Fleur rolled her eyes. _"What will it be tomorrow then?"_

 _"_ _Wrackspruts"_ I replied.

Fleur lifted an eyebrow, but she didn't ask what they were as we lead the horses to their stable. Once we were done at the stables, I heard a screech from the sky and saw an owl diving towards me. I held up my arms to let it land, and the owl was Hermes, Dracos' owl and in his beak was a letter.

"Hello, Hermes." I said taking the letter from him. "How's your master?" Hermes claws gripped my arm making me flinch. "Ah, is he whinging again?" Hermes blinked. "You can stay for a while, I'm sure it was a long journey coming from Wiltshire."

I had Hermes rest on my shoulder as I followed after Fleur and Gabrielle towards the Chateau.

 _Ina,  
Are you somewhere in Southern France right now?_

 _Blaise has been coming over to the Manor every other day, you'd think he's gotten tired of seeing me every day in our dorms. Which is new, he seldom comes over to visit, seeing as he along with his mother and (new) stepfather would have gone somewhere during the summer._

 _Also do refrain from hugging me in front of my parents. Father and Mother have been asking me about you or what my real relationship to you is. I've been telling me that there is nothing, but friendship between us. You would tell me if you had feeling for me, won't you? We did agree not to keep any secrets from each other._

 _Aside from that, the Quidditch World Cup is going to be held in England, and father has procured tickets. Even to what's to happen, I, father and Blaise are going. We have one extra ticket, as I don't doubt that you're father or you're brother have also procured tickets I am extending the invitation to you as well to join us. You can floo to the Manor, I'll be sure to open the floo for you.  
—Draco_

I searched for Exxion in the Chateau to find him in their library asking him if he had gotten tickets for the Quidditch World Cup.

"No, not even father, why?"

"Draco has an extra ticket and he invited me to join them."

Exxion frowned. "I don't know about that. You very well know what will happen."

I do. Deatheaters. But I do want to know what it's like watching the world cup, and well there's Potter. He might do something during the world cup.

"I know, but Exxion I can't go against fate can I?"

"You can't, and it has never been proven otherwise." He replied solemnly. "I'll make sure you have you wand before you go."

 _Draco,  
How do you know that I'm in France right now?_

 _No, I will not refrain from hugging my friend. I don't care what your parents think, as far as I know, I hug those I care about. If I did have feelings for you, I would have tried to kiss you by now._

 _As for your invitation to the World Cup, let's not waste a good ticket, eh? My brother nor my father have secured tickets. I can understand with my brother, he has a knack of knowing things, but knowing my father is a Quidditch fan he would have been one of the many to buy a ticket. I'll be there at the manor a day before we head for the match. Say hi to your parents for me, and Zabini, if you want. See you then.  
—Kellina_

Fleur, a bit too girly had gone through my clothes inspecting them like the fashion police she's almost like Lavender that way. She had separated my clothes between good and bad, a large amount of my clothes were under bad according to her. I had to convince her not to burn the bad clothes pile, agreeing to go shopping with her someday. Not even knowing when is someday with her, I just hope not right away. She had also complained that I didn't care about my figure, and lectured me that I should, or some of my clothes wouldn't fit me. Gabrielle had an interesting collection of hand fans. She was inclined to ballet and gymnastics.

Two weeks at the Delacours was over too fast as I spent time with Fleur and Gabrielle. While I was more into Quidditch and dueling than them, I managed to get Fleur to duel with me. I ended up as the winner between us she would huff when she losses to me, and that's using Exxions' wand. So obviously the scales had been tipped in her favor on magic, but experience tells otherwise.

On the day we had to leave via portkey, thank Merlin for that, because if they leave me behind forcing me to use muggle transportation again I am going to make sure the horns on Exxion would be permanent and would grow back. I had fun staying with them. I didn't even have to suffer any training. I think I deserved that bit of relaxation.

After giving Fleur and Gabrielle each a hug, then saying goodbye to their parents Exxion held out a belt for the four of us to hold. Once Exxion said the keyword, I felt a pull at my navel and we were out of France.

* * *

 **AN: In my fanfic, there are no soulmates for Veelas or half-Veelas. I don't dislike Fleur in anyway. I just think she's a bit more girly and it can't be avoided there are people that care about their figure or trivial things. THANK YOU FOR READING! Any thoughts? A review will do, and until the next! ~burst-enna**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Finally! After many tries!  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The house elves woke us up under Lucius' orders. Narcissa was going to buy Dracos' school supplies, while Exxion would do the same for me. We were by the entrance hall of their house in muggle acceptable clothing with Lucius holding out a chain for us to hold, the portkey was time-based to activate. It was a minute later did the familiar pull by my navel came and we were by a forest.

The four of us followed behind Lucius until we found the camping site and our designated area of camping next to another family. The four of us worked to pitch up the tent Lucius had told us not to use magic and it appears that included him. It was a nightmare to get the tent up when three out of four didn't know what to do. I groaned when Blaise had bent the leg of one of the tent, and Draco had the tent upside down. As for Lucius he held another leg mystified and worried on what to do with it. It took us two hours to get the tent up and a lot of my patience instructing them what to do. Thank, Merlin, the inside was wizarding space. The inside was almost like a suite of a hotel, there were three rooms (makeshift rooms) for sleeping and being a girl, I had one to myself. It had curtains for privacy, and none of the boys could open it except me. There was a kitchen and bathroom too. There was a four person table and a couple of sofas and armchairs nearby.

Lucius and Blaise stayed in the tent after a late breakfast the house elf made for us. Me and Draco went around the campsite. While walking we saw some tents were themed for in support of either Ireland or Bulgaria.

"So, you never replied to my owl, how did you know I was in France the past week?" I asked.

"I didn't. I just thought of where you were and France came up in my head somewhere near the lavender fields or close by." Draco replied. "Even before we left the castle, I could tell where you were, either in your dorm room or...somewhere else."

"It's the same with me." I said thoughtfully. "Before we left, I could tell if you were by the lake or the pitch. You don't think it's another side-effect?"

Draco glowered. "We'll have to ask the others about it."

While walking, we saw Cho and I just had to stop nearby their tent.

"Kellina!" I was surprised with the Ravenclaw seeker she had tackled me into a hug and I could smell traces of lavender on her. "Thank for the lavender perfume." She said pushing me at arm's length then looking at Draco before returning her gaze to me. "How was France?"

"Great! My cousins' ball was fine." I replied smiling at her.

"It must have been grand then?" Cho asked.

"Almost if it weren't for two of her jealous guests."

"What happened?"

"Well, I called two of her guests, banshees under a glamour spell."

I heard a chuckle from Draco next to me as Chos' eyes bugged out before she shook her head smiling.

"That bad?"

"Yeah" I smiled wryly at her. "They didn't take their descriptions well. I got myself hexed, couldn't return the favour because we can't use magic outside and they were of age."

"They'd be whooped if you were. You're great at duelling!"

"Not just me." I said glancing at Draco. "Draco's just as good as me."

"How can any of us forget?" Cho raised an eyebrow. "You, along with Harry and Draco here were in a hallway still firing off spells even when the winner was already announced. The headmaster should have just made it a duelling tournament, we'd guess it was either of the three of you would have won."

"Hey Cho" I heard just as Diggory approached us.

Cho had blushed as she saw Diggory and smiled. "Hi Cedric"

I could very well see the sparks flying while they were looking at each other.

"Diggory can we talk to you?" I said interrupting their little moment.

Diggory looked at me then Draco before nodding and distancing ourselves from Cho.

"Have you been able to tell where me or Draco are?" He shook his head. "Well, have you seen Luna or Potter?"

"I know Luna's also here, but I'm not sure of Harry. I arrived here with the Weasleys and Hermione via portkey Harry wasn't with them."

"Alright, thanks, we'll be going." I said walking away.

"Can you tell where Diggory is before we left?" Draco asked after some minutes of walking and waving at some of the schoolmates we do know or spoken to.

"No."

"What about Lovegood?"

"No, not her either."

"What about Potter?"

At the mention of Potter, he wasn't anywhere near us, but somewhere else, an old shack came into my mind. I pursed my lips wondering if this was just guess work or rather if we just think of each other we know where the other is.

"Draco, where do you think Potter is right now?"

"An old worn down shack?" Draco said unsure.

What is that git doing?! I thought furiously. He's doing something again!

"That's where Potter is right now, isn't he?" Draco asked me.

"It seems he is." I replied. "Do you think you'll be able to apparate there?"

"Ina, we're in a muggle area. We're not even allowed to use magic outside of school."

I bit my lower lip then, I suppose I'll have to go to their house and demand what he was doing, and that's not going to get me any answers.

"Let's forget about it for now then." I said turning to him then walking in the direction I can remember of our tent. "Draco, why come to the World Cup, when we both know what's to come?"

"I didn't want the tickets to go to waste. Father had mentioned it when we returned from school. I didn't want to go, but father made an effort to procure them."

"You could have given them away to someone else."

"I know, but—father wasn't busy then with the whole follow Tom thing. He only told me to run and that he'll come find me. I didn't know where he was, but my guts tell me he took part of the attack." It was after a moment he asked me why I accepted his invitation.

"I've never been to the Quiddicth World Cup." I told him. Not like it existed in the dream reality I was in.

"Just that?"

"Yes, Draco, just that." I replied laughing.

We returned to the tent for lunch, and in the afternoon I went to sleep. The Malfoys' house elf woke me up an hour before the game starts to at least eat an early dinner before we headed to the pitch or stadium. On our way up to the box, I saw the Weasleys' but I didn't see Potter with them.

"Ina!" Draco called me over and the Weasleys' were out of sight by then. I jogged over to Draco and he grabbed me by the hand pulling me to catch up with Zabini and his father.

"Draco" I hissed. "Let go. I'm not a child."

Draco looked over his shoulder before he turned his eyes in front of him. "No. You'll get lost."

"Well, don't drag me then." I complained trying to wriggle my hand out of his.

He stopped in his steps and intertwined my right hand with his left. "There, better?"

"No."

I tried to pry my hands from his hand, but he tightened his hold, and I was forced to walk behind Lucius and Blaise. This is what I hate about being a girl boys' generally have a better muscle built.

I watched as each team entered the stadium on their brooms, Ireland had been first, then followed by Bulgaria once they're mascots came out. Draco and Lucius stayed in their seats when the veelas came out, while Blaise was leaning a bit forward probably the allure. Draco had his arm in front of Blaise before he could lean out of the box.

"Blaise I'm sure your eye sight isn't so bad and can see the Veelas from here, you do remember you don't have wings, don't you?" Draco said teasing.

Blaise snorted before looking back in front of him. I wondered what that was earlier, but brushed it off as the Quidditch Match started.

* * *

I knew what was to happen and anticipated it, but the screams of panic, the burst of spells and the masks of the death eaters froze me on spot. I knew it was going to happen, yet the sheer threatening presence they had scared me. I had my wand in my holster, but my hand didn't move. My hand remained on my sides. I felt someone by then pull me by the hand and forced me to run as well, away from the burning tents, the death eaters and towards the cover of the trees. I looked at the milky white hand that gripped my wrist to the person in front of me, Draco.

We reached the trees, but we didn't stop running until we were as far as possible. He dropped his hand on my wrist, one hand on the trunk of a tree as he caught his breath. There was a snap of a twig. I whirled around stumbling and falling to the ground. Lucius had stepped out from the shadows with Blaise next to him both of them had their wands out. Lucius was a couple of feet away when jumped to my feet and pointed my wand at him firmly.

"Stop right there." I said. I must want a death wish since I'm pointing my wand at Lucius Malfoy. "How are we sure you're Draco's father?" I looked at Blaise too. "Or you're even Blaise?"

"During the week of your stay at the manor you asked me a question on my views of muggleborns." Lucius replied.

"You saved me from a dementor last term." Blaise answered.

I lowered my wand letting Lucius approach Draco, at the same time I looked up at the sky to see the Dark mark in the air. The Quidditch World Cup is over, not on a jolly end, but a rather sinister one.

We returned to Malfoy Manor using a portkey, and I stayed there for the night and for breakfast before heading back to the house. Back in the house, I grabbed a handfull of floo before I threw it in and shouted 'Marauders Pledge'.

"Hello, Kellina" Remus head showed up in the green flames.

"Hello, sir, erhm…is Potter there now?" I asked.

"Oh?" A look of wonder came on his face. "He hasn't woken up yet. He's had a case of the flu, and he missed the World Cup because of it. Did you need something from Harry?"

Flu my arse, he went to that old shack to get the ring!

"I want to speak to him."

"I don't know what time he'll be awake, but are you busy?" I shook my head. "Is it important?"

"Terribly important"

"Can I take the message for him?"

"It's a bit personal sir."

"Well, you can—"

"Who's that Moony?" I heard Sirius' voice from behind him. It was seconds before Remus was replaced with a grinning Sirius. "Hello, Kellina!"

"Hello, Sirius" I mirrored his smile. "Can I come over? I have to talk to Potter."

"Harry? I thought you didn't like Harry?"

"I urgently need to talk to him."

"He's still asleep."

"I don't mind waiting for him to wake up." I replied.

Sirius nodded. "Alright if you don't mind spending time with a bunch of old folk, you can come through."

Their living area was the same as the last I came, and it was well lit and clean. There was nothing out of place in a house with only men living in it. I could have sworn that it would have been a bit messy or it was all hidden in their own rooms.

"Would you like some juice, Kellina?" Sirius offered from the kitchen. Peering into the room it seemed they were just about to start with breakfast.

"Oh, no thanks, I just finished breakfast earlier." I said. "So, where's Padfoot?" I asked deciding to at least mess with them.

Sirius seemed to freeze before he shook his head. "Out in the woods frolicking" He said sourly.

Remus grinned then.

"How about Midnight? Where is he?" That seemed to trouble Remus.

"Oh, he's probably in Harry's room. He likes to stay there." Sirius said earning him a pointed look from Remus.

I was debating whether to go to Potters' room right then or wait for him here. I know Sirius is Padfoot, and I know I won't be able to meet them at the same time. An owl by then swooped in to drop in a copy of the Daily Prophet where at the front was a picture of the World Cups ending with the Dark Mark in the sky. I frowned looking at the ominous picture.

"Shouldn't Potter wake up already?" I asked looking at their wall clock, it was already eleven. "It's not good to miss breakfast especially if he has the flu. He needs nourishment in his body."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, a silent conversation occurring, or it was more one of them was forcing the other to go and wake Harry.

"I'll wake him up for you." I offered after a minute or so. I wasn't busy that day, but I still had homework, and I was only finished with four essays and a week was left before our trip to Japan. I didn't want to go to Japan with unfinished homework.

"Are you okay with that? You are a guest." Sirius frowned.

I shrugged. "It's okay. Where's his room?"

"Second floor third door on the left"

I went up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Potters' room. Potter was on his bed with his sheets covering him only his hair was poking out as I looked around his room. He had some quidditch posters on the wall of his room, a desk in front of the window where there were some scrolls of parchments and books on top of it with the usual quill and inkbottle. His broom was sitting at one corner of the room, and there were some socks and shirts on the floor of the room. You'd think they at least had a house elf to clean their rooms, or they prefer to clean it themselves. There was bookshelf, with the previous school books on in it, his trunk was nowhere to be seen but I can guess it was in his closet. Next to his bed was an end table where a bed lamp, an alarm clock, a picture frame and his glasses were on.

I went over to Potters' bed and pulled his sheets off him. He was lying like a starfish on his bed with only his pajama bottoms on, and he looked peaceful in his sleep as any do. Was he even asleep? His breathing was a bit too fast to be rhythmic and for someone to be asleep. I decided to poke his side with my wand, but he remained unmoving, which was his mistake. I used the stinging charm on him, causing him to yelp and sit up.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted, shocked and irritated to see me there.

"Good Morning Potter." I said smiling. "Sirius and Remus said you had the flu and you miss the World Cup because of it. I came here to see you."

"Well, you saw me, what do you want?" He said frowning.

"Have you destroyed the ring without setting off the other curse on it?"

"How—know what, never mind, I already know. Why are you here really?"

"Tell me if you have indeed destroyed the ring before I even answer your question."

"No. I haven't. I'm good at D.A.D.A. but that doesn't mean I'm a good curse-breaker."

"Aren't you honest today?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What did I give you before you left the Gryffindor common room on our first year?"

"I'm not an impostor."

"Answer me." I said poking his chest with my wand.

Potter sighed. "You're musical snitch. Why are you here?"

"Potter after we did the ritual have you thought of where my or Dracos' whereabouts are?"

"No. Why should I? The ritual was over."

"You asked earlier how I knew that you had the ring horcrux."

"Yes."

"You had the right question earlier, how did I know? How did I know that you had it with you? You went to the old shack where Riddle hid the ring yesterday in the morning of the World Cup. Going through the defenses placed on the shack would be tiring and would have drained you. You knew that so you faked being sick to avoid going to the World Cup. There was no need for you to be present as it happened the way it did as last time. Death Eaters came and burned away the camping site causing mayhem."

"You were there at the World Cup?" He said breathlessly all color leaving his face.

"Yes. We were in fact there."

"Shit!" He glared at his blue sheets before looking up and meeting my eyes. "It wasn't a dream then."

"What?"

"I saw you and Malfoy running away from death eaters."

"Potter! Damn it! What messed up ritual did you use on the three of us?! Did you even read the entire ritual?!"

"I may have skipped on the important parts of it." He said laughing humorlessly.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "You imbecilic sorry excuse of a time traveling wizard! Did you even think?! Me and Draco knew where you were!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe it will wear off?"

"WEAR OFF?!" I shrieked at him. "You dunderhead, if it was going to wear off it should have after weeks, but I bloody knew where you were earlier this morning! I could tell where you were in Hogwarts, hell I even answered Hermiones' question of where you were, and you were in the showers in the locker room!"

Potter stared at me as his cheeks were stained with red. "When did you two notice it?"

"Right after the day we did the ritual. I don't know about Draco, but he's in the same boat he knew I was in France earlier in the month, hell he told me where you were yesterday and he just confirmed where I know you were at!"

"I'll have to read it, but that would be difficult. It was one of Salazars' works, and he wrote them in parseltongue."

"Potter you better read everything and don't use any ritual or spell or potion stocked away in his journals or records. It's bad enough that our lives were at stake not to mention it brought up other creatures animalistic tendency. Did you know that rumors went about that Professor Lupin is a werewolf or that some of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest approached the castle?"

"Hermione told me."

I've had enough of not knowing what Potter's planning. I stared at him and before he could move. "Legilimens!"

Going through his mind was too easy, he had some nightmares about and there was the dream about me and Draco running. There was the shack, and the trouble he had to go through. His secret room in his trunk where a vial of blood stood alone by itself, then, there was the desolate wizarding prison, Azkaban.

 _There were waves crashing outside the prison, and dementors were about the hallway. The place was wet and dark. There were no aurors about. There were no steps heard, but someone had entered a cell. The cell of one Gryffindor traitor, Peter Pettigrew, the wizard was asleep on his back, but someone made sure that he would stay asleep as a red jet of light hit the mousy man. A cut was made on the man's hand and the blood was siphoned out of him and into a vial._

I was pushed out from his mind by then, and literally even as my back hit the wall of his room knocking the wind out of me. I fell onto the floor and looked at him to meet ire filled green eyes. I shuddered from the look in his eyes, while there was no hate he was livid and he could very well hurt me.

I was still on the floor, when the door opened for Sirius and Remus to enter. They took in the sight of Potter icily staring at me.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

I didn't open my mouth as I slowly got up to my feet wincing at the pain on my back. I hope it's not a bruise. I'll have to ask Sally—damn I should have told one of the house elves I would be coming here. I met Potters' gaze, and meeting it brought up a bit of fear it was almost like when I met Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets.

"A disagreement and uncontrolled magic" I said coolly trying to shrug but a jolt of pain came from my shoulder almost making me gasp.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" Remus asked, I didn't know what he saw, but worry was on Sirius face even Potter mirrored it.

Why should Potter be worried for someone who invaded his mind? It was annoying. He shouldn't be worried it was self-defense.

"Fine." I replied trying to smile and to cover up the pain in my shoulder. "I should go. I'm sorry for disturbing you this morning. My parents should be worried of my whereabouts, not after what happened at the World Cup."

"You were there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I was. The match was great, but…" I unconsciously shrugged again and this time the gasp left my mouth.

"What's wrong? Did you get injured while you were there?" Sirius asked concern etching on his face.

"I should go." I said walking out of the room and pushing past them to get their fireplace. If they knew what I did to Potter, he wouldn't be worried for me like that. It was an invasion of privacy. If there's one thing I know Remus and Sirius were protective of Potter, and counted him as their own. They wouldn't forgive me for it.

I was just about to grab floo powder, but Remus had grabbed my shoulder and it was where the pain was coming from causing me to hiss in pain.

"Let go!" I shrieked stepping away and banging my lower back onto the nearby table. Damn Potter and his volatile magic. Aside from hitting my back onto the wall the force of his magic caused my shoulder to be excruciatingly painful.

"You're hurt!" Remus said the obvious. "Why are you even hiding it? You should be getting it healed."

"My mother will see to it." I replied squeezing my eyes from the pain.

It was becoming unbearable it felt like my whole arm was burning. The burning was gone followed by a sensation of stinging then I felt my lungs burning and I couldn't breathe, it was painful to swallow in air and I could feel a pressure by my neck like I was being strangled. It was painful and it was almost in a cycle the strangling feeling would disappear and the pain on my shoulder would return. I didn't know what was happening, but I could hear moans coming from the room together with it I could hear shouts of my name. All I could think of was the pain I felt.

I woke up with a start. I stared at the white ceiling for a while recalling what caused me to be brought to St. Mungos'. All I could remember was recurring pain and cold green eyes. I sat up groaning at the same time of the pain in my throat, and numbness over my arm. I looked to the bedside table my wand was there and a glass of water. At the sight of the water, I felt my throat was scratchy and dry. I gulped down the water and grabbed my wand just as the door opened to the room and Exxion stepped inside.

"Oh, Merlin, you're alright." Exxion whispered as he pulled me into a crushing hug.

I groaned at the pain I felt on my arm and shoulder, and he instantly dropped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there were any after effects." Exxion said taking the seat next to my bed. "Feeling better?"

"I don't know." I said my voice was hoarse and it was painful to talk. I grimaced at my voice. "What happened?"

"That's the problem. No one knows what happened to you, none of the healers could do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius firecalled saying you're in St. Mungos' and that something was wrong with you. You clawed at your neck trying to remove invisible hands from your neck. You would whimper when someone would touch your shoulder and arm. Then you would start to hyperventilate. Then it would go about in a cycle. Merlin, none of the healers could do anything." Exxion looked defeated as he combed his hair causing it to stick upwards. "They didn't know what was wrong. They had to restrain you from clawing at your neck. We could only wait until whatever was wrong with you was over."

"How long was I in here?" I said looking down at my hands there were markings around my wrists.

"Almost a week" Exxion said a grim look on him.

I couldn't help but give a humorless laugh and it even hurt. It was obvious what happened, Potter did something after he pushed me out of his mind. It was frightening, how much power he has, and anger fueled it. I don't know what he wished for me while he was glaring at me. I shuddered recalling the coldness in his eyes then. Exxion pulled me into his arms again, hushing me then did I feel the wetness on my cheeks.

"Can we leave?" I asked once I calmed down.

"I'll see if they'll allow it." Exxion replied before he left the room leaving me to my thoughts.

It didn't take long before I was released. We were by the fireplace about to return to the house when Remus stepped out of the fireplace with Potter stumbling behind him. His eyes fell on Exxion then me, I held in my breath as I met his green eyes, cold angry eyes returning to the surface of my mind. My heart was beating erratically and my hands were wet. I didn't wait for Exxion as I went through the floo spinning then stumbling out of our fireplace and dropping onto my hands and knees on the floor. A crashing realization fell on me, I was afraid of Potter.

It was annoying though that there was an article about me with an unexplainable malady on me in the Daily Prophet. At least it explained the owls I received from Neville, Alistair, Sheila, and Luna asking how I was. I expected Potter to send a letter in apology like he did last time, but who was I kidding? I brought it on myself. It would be better to avoid him for the coming term. There were none from Draco, but I didn't miss the way he looked at me when we met him on our trip to Japan.

I was sure Exxion was going to pull the rug underneath us, but when he held out the portkey—a keychain, I thought otherwise. We landed behind Harukas' house, where she was seated by her porch while her hands combed the back of a black cat.

"Welcome back" Haruka said smiling before her eyes fell on Draco. "I assume you are Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, ma'am." Draco replied politely.

"I am Haruka Fukuda, Kellinas' Animagus master. It will be only for a month, but you must address me as Master, like Kellina does if you wish to register as an animagus as well, Draco."

I looked up at sky the sun was high in the sky. We left around seven, so it would be close to afternoon here.

"Is anyone hungry?" Haruka asked.

"Do you have any cantaloupe or watermelon?" I asked.

"No." was my master's reply.

Exxion by then threw a coin purse at me. "You guys can do the groceries then. The list is in the purse. Be sure to keep an eye on your guest, sister, wouldn't want to lose him in a foreign country would you? You can buy some ice cream or what you want while you're at it."

I wore the glasses I placed a translating charm on, before I pulled Draco with me. Draco complained at first about being worked as a house elf, but when we got to the shopping district that got him to shut up. He looked around us earnestly. It was obvious to the locals that we were foreigners. I had Draco carry the basket, while I grabbed the items we needed from the shelves.

"What is that?" Draco asked after I placed a pack of curry into the basket.

"Curry"

"What's curry?"

"Oh, well, curry is a spicy rice meal they have here. It's actually delicious." I said smiling.

Draco frowned. "I don't like spicy food."

"I chose mild curry mix, mild isn't that strong." Draco still frowned or was he pouting or trying the puppy dog look on me? "You should try it Draco. It's not that bad." I said restraining myself from laughing.

We also grabbed three cantaloupes while we were there and a carton of milk, for Draco in case it was too spicy for him on that thought I took two. Along with that I grabbed two boxes of pocky.

"Pocky?" He stared at the print on the box. "What kind of infernal name for a treat is that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know ask the one who made the product. Anything you want to buy?"

"You mentioned you sometimes buy bread in some bakery here."

"And?"

"Can we go there?"

"Sure." I nodded smiling at the shyness Draco was showing all of a sudden. I guess he's not one to often ask. Probably demand.

We went to the bakeshop, and they just placed a fresh batch of melon bread. It was a best seller along with red bean paste bread. We went around the shop with Draco asking me if it was any good.

"Curry bread? I thought it was a rice meal." Draco said when we left the bakery with a plastic bag of bread in one hand.

"Japan likes to experiment with the flavors." I replied. "They do have melon bread and melon milk. Oh, you have try Takoyaki."

"What's Takoyaki?"

"Octopus" I replied.

Dracos' face twisted in disgust. "I don't think I want to taste that."

He just made it my mission to have him try it. Not like he knows what it looks like, it will be a sure success on my part.

We got back to the house, and Draco entered without removing his shoes by the front door. Haruka had kindly informed him of one of the etiquettes in Japan culture, and thankfully we had curry that night or Draco would have had problems using chopsticks. He did love curry though after he tasted it together with rice he was the first out of the four of us to finish eating. He did complain about cleaning the dishes, he was spoiled after all and house elves to do the dishes for him. He had no clue on what to do with the sponge and the bottle of dishwashing liquid. I offered to wash and Draco would dry the dishes, but Haruka for the first time I was seeing her disciplinarian trait. She watched Draco like a vulture to wash the dishes. Draco wasn't nervous, but his glances at me said otherwise. I instructed him how to clean the dishes. He almost got it without a problem, except for the two broken plates.

When it was time to sleep, Draco and Exxion would be sharing the same room which was as I assumed was expanded. The room was at least three times larger. Exxion showed, or rather set up the futon they would be using as beds during his stay there. I was already in my room by then, but I could hear Draco asking Exxion questions, and later that evening by his tone he was whining. I chuckled turning off the lights and turning in for the night.

I woke up at the same time I heard a yell from the other room I know Exxion and Draco shared. If I had any guess Haruka must have woken Draco up. I was up to my feet then and was already changing into appropriate clothes for our morning training, when Draco barged in. We stared at each other, and it was seconds before I grabbed my wand on the small table in the room sending a jet of water at him before closing the door with my wand and locking it with a spell.

"It's not like I saw anything." I heard Draco grumble next to me wearing loose pants and a tank top.

"Shut up Draco." I hissed. "Nothing happened earlier."

"You're brother thinks otherwise." Draco glowered, a bluish shape on his cheek.

"You should have knocked."

"You're master told me to wake you up!"

"I was already awake when you yelled."

"Why did she even wake me up? This is your training not mine." Draco said pouting.

"She told you to call her master that means you're one of her students now, and I'm you're senior." I said a bit giddy.

Draco snorted. "You're happy about being older?"

"Older under Harukas' teachings?" I replied smugly. "Yes."

Draco was subjected to Harukas' methods of teaching, and I found out his animagus form is a white wolf with grey eyes. His animal form was elegant like him, and bites when provoked. Aside from him joining me with training, we were suddenly subjected to chores like buying the groceries and cleaning the house. It made me remember my detention with Potter cleaning the bathroom.

"Ina?" Draco spoke up while we were eating bread and juice by the back porch.

"Yeah?"

"Were you cursed?"

"When I was in St. Mungos'?" I asked, and he nodded. "I supposed it could be that, I was cursed to remember the pain I felt." I replied flatly. "My shoulder wasn't dislocated, but it hurt so much. My arm felt like it was burning, but there was no evidence of burnt skin. I felt my lungs burning like I had inhaled fumes, but my lungs were clear. I felt someone strangling me, but there were no hands around my neck no bruises even. That went about in a cycle, for almost a week. I didn't know, if I had been awake or not, but I felt like my mind had shut down and my body was the one that remember it. Like a muscle memory." I said looking down at my wrists.

"Who?" Draco asked darkly. "Who did it?"

I wouldn't want Draco to get revenge for me. I went over the line, and I got what I deserve.

"I'd rather not tell you, Draco." I said shaking my head.

"We agreed not to keep any secrets from each other."

"Yes, I did, but there's an exception to that rule Draco. I don't want to tell you because I know you'd try and get back at the person. I don't want you to be angry at the person. It was my own fault I tried to read their mind and it was self-defense!"

"Self-defense meant they should have just left with pushing you out not to curse you!" Draco snapped.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is Draco!" I screamed at him. "I just want it behind me!" I finished and left the house to clear my head.

When Draco would try to ask who it was I would ignore him or threaten him with leaving him stuck on the wall. While he didn't know the spell I had used on Sirius and Potter, he believed me and stopped asking.

On the third week of August, I went with Haruka and Draco so Draco could register as an animagus. No one else was allowed inside the room, and Draco had been registered as a student under Haruka. As for his license he decided for a tattoo, unlike me who went for a piercing.

"So, where did you have it placed?" I asked when we were back at the house.

"On my shoulder" He replied.

"Can I see?"

"Can you see what?" Exxion asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"His nude body"

Exxions' eyes widened. "What?!" Exxion shrieked out like a girl.

His face was hilarious, I had to laugh.

"I was only joking." I replied once I was over my fit of laughing. "You two should have seen your faces. I'll be in my room I still have an essay to finish. Call me when it's time for dinner."

It was two hours later did Draco come up to fetch me for dinner. While we were eating I noticed Exxion giving Draco the stink eye, and Draco was good at ignoring it. Me and Draco had the chore of clearing up the table, while Haruka took a bath and Exxion stayed in the kitchen making himself some tea.

"So, Draco, do you fancy anyone at Hogwarts?" Exxion asked from the stove which was behind us.

Draco gave me a sideway glance. "No."

"You didn't fancy Pansy?" I asked.

"She's my friend." Draco said giving me a withering look. "I don't see her as anything but that and she's almost like my sister."

"What happened to her?" Exxion asked. Didn't he know?

I glanced at Draco, his mask was up. "Wasn't it in the Daily Prophet?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm saying I don't know if it was in the Daily Prophet."

"Don't you usually know? You knew to hand me that box of ashes for the ritual." I said.

"Yes, but that one is different, there was an anomaly. It was difficult to know what was happening to you at Hogwarts without me asking."

"What is that anomaly then?"

"Time is straightforward, unless someone makes a loop."

"You should have still known about it!"

"I still didn't, but I do know you wouldn't have made a difference, even if you had help." Exxion said.

I dropped the plate and the sponge I was using before I pulled out my wand and used a stunner with his back on me. Of course, I made sure to miss his head.

"You knew!" I shouted. "You knew what was going to happen! You damn knew all along!"

"Even if I did tell you, it would end up the same she would still have lost her soul." Exxion replied his back to me. "I don't care what happens to anyone, I only care what can happen to you, sister."

"Tell me you didn't know who broke in Azkaban. Tell me you didn't know who caused me to be in St. Mungos'. Tell me you didn't know about creatures coming at us at school. Tell me you didn't know Draco had the diary. Tell me you don't know about us knowing the where Potter is right now. Tell me!"

Let it be a lie, please, let it be that.

"That would be lying, sister." Exxion replied.

I stared at his back. I can't trust anyone. I didn't look at Draco and left the room.

After Draco had his license, our training changed, Draco and I would be dueling or going through the sealed room to survive with a time limit of two hours. I went on ignoring Exxion, only speaking to him when I needed to. Near the end of August, Haruka mentioned we should all go to a nearby shrine festival.

"You look great, Ina." Draco said when I came out of Harukas' room wearing a dark blue Yukata with a koi fish design on it, and my hair was up in a bun with the ends fanning out behind my head.

"Not bad yourself" I said looking at him from head to toe wearing a black yukata. His pale skin contrasted to the cloth, but he looked great.

On the way to the shrine, Haruka went about taking pictures of us while we were there. Draco was up to playing side show games with me. He was up to the challenge, and he was reluctant to ask for my help like the time he was having trouble using chopsticks. It took him a while to admit he needed my help. It was fun not worrying. After playing games, I bought us a pack of Takoyaki, and had him eat one while it was still hot. He was going to throw it out of his mouth, but I held his jaw and the top of his head to stop him.

"That was hot! My tongue would have been a casualty!" He snapped at me.

"You're tongue didn't burn off." I replied. "Besides it's better to eat it while it's hot."

"What did you have me eat?" He asked.

"Takoyaki" I grinned as I took popped one into my mouth, and held out the tray to him. He didn't complain anymore and we finished the pack before I pulled him along towards the vending machine.

"What is this contraption?" Draco asked.

"It's a vending machine." I replied opening the bag I had and pulled out my coin purse.

"What's a vending machine?"

"Well, you see the cans inside, those are beverages, drinks. There's juice, soft drinks, coffee, and milk. You place the amount under them in the coin slot." I pointed at the numbers the cans then I pointed at the said slot while placing seven hundred yen. "Then you press the button of the drink you want, as long as you paid the exact amount." I pressed the button for melon milk twice and there was a clanking sound. I crouched down to take it from the retrieval box. "There you have it." I said handing him his can.

"How do you know these things? They're muggle contraptions, and you're not a muggleborn. Don't even say it's because you've been here a number of times already, which I can guess is your third time."

"You know how I seem to know things about you, but not everything?" He nodded. "Before I showed up in the veil room in the department of mysteries I was in a dream of sorts where I was living as a muggle. There was a book about Potter, and I read it. I knew you weren't the nicest to him."

"You didn't hate me?" He asked.

"You were influenced by your father, so it's not your fault. You had a bad example. If there's one thing I know, change is constant and people can change for the better. Those who can't realize that have a bitter past. While I…err, well, I didn't like you at first, but when I reached the end of the book I realized you weren't that bad." I said while opening the can, and taking a sip. Then did I recall something he said before. "How do you know that I came through the veil? I didn't mention that to you before."

"Promise me you won't get angry?"

I agreed.

"I was there when you came through the veil."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

We returned to England via portkey on the first of September, Exxion was there to see me off, but I just nodded at him before I got on the train with Draco behind me. I invited Draco to sit with me, but there was Blaise so I relented and went to the compartment Sheila, Alistair and Luna were in.

Sheila and Alistair couldn't stop talking about their baby brother, they were enchanted by him. Then there's Luna reading her quibbler upside down. Alistair was able to mention that Diggory and Cho was a couple.

"You must be jealous of Cho." I said to Alistair when he mentioned that and Diggory had yet to join us.

"Why would I be jealous of Cho?" Alistair asked.

"Well, his time will be spent at most with his girlfriend, and you his best mate will be alone." I replied. "Oh, woe is Air his love has been taken from him." I said placing my hand over my heart acting hurt.

"Shut it, Ina, what about you and Malfoy? We saw you two together during the World Cup."

"You two were there?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Sheila replied.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"We lost sight of you by then at the stadium." Alistair replied. "But I didn't miss you two holding hands."

"So?" I stared at him.

"What do you mean so?" Alistair gaped at me. "Ina, Malfoy held your hand and it doesn't matter to you? You're not wearing glasses you must have good eyesight to see that!"

"I don't see you and Sheila holding hands and blushing or shrieking on the inside."

"That is so wrong on so many levels." Sheila said scrunching her nose. "We're practically siblings."

"The question should be if Ina has any feelings for Draco." Luna said. "Do you Ina?"

"He's a close friend." I replied. "It's not strange to have a close friend who is a boy."

"You're missing the point." Alistair groaned.

"What point?"

"A boy and a girl can't be friends without one of them having romantic feelings for the other."

"You and Sheila used to be strangers, but when your parents got married you two are almost joined to the hips. A boy and a girl grew close, but I don't see you two having any feelings for the other aside from sibling love." I replied annoyed that he thinks Draco has feelings for me. "He would have told me if he does have any feelings for me."

"Why would he, when you don't feel the same?" Alistair replied.

"How would you know did he tell you?"

"No, but you can see it! You're oblivious to it or assuming that's how he bloody looks like most of you girls do."

"And you haven't seen yourself when you're with Diggory!" I said getting to my feet and leaving the compartment and to the one Draco and Blaise were in.

"Hey, Ina" Draco said when I entered their compartment and sat next to him.

"Mind if I stay here for a while, Alistair was annoying me." I replied.

"Blaise?" Draco turned to the other Slytherin.

Blaise shrugged. "Sure, you can stay. You can tell me how ridiculous Draco was when he joined you in Japan."

Draco glared at him, while I chuckled. I stayed with them telling Blaise everything and even the festival. Blaise mentioned his own summer going on a trip with his mother to Rome, and meeting a new prospect husband.

"Did your dad somehow curse the position of your mothers' husband that they'll die on a different cause every time?" I asked, knowing the background of his mother often changing husbands like changing clothes.

"No, I don't think he did." Blaise replied smirking. "My mother is just that good, and that's not a bad cover up either especially with our Defense professor changing again this year. The position must be cursed. Who do you think Dumbledore has for us this year for Defense?"

Draco shuddered next to me; he must be recalling how he was turned into a ferret, but he doesn't know about Moody.

"Well, we had quivering, air-head…probably someone mad" I replied.

"Dumbledore has lost it if he did." Blaise shook his head.

"Dumbledore has long lost it Blaise. He's partial to the boy-who-lived!"

"He's not partial Draco he favors Potter, and Gryffindor. That was his old house after all. Remember second year when Peeves found me and Potter with Headless Nick and Justin, the Hufflepuff Muggleborn, he called Potter by his name while he addressed me as 'Miss Fawley'."

Blaise whistled. "You're a Gryffindor too, why wouldn't he have called you by your name?"

"Ask him, he probably has a thing for him."

Disgust came on Blaise dark features. "I do not need to know what our headmasters' preference is, or if he's even a pedophile."

"Are you homophobic?" I asked.

"No. I didn't know in my life what our headmaster's sexual orientation is, which I can remind you that you just ruined. I ask you not to mention it again, ever."

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Binns' mentioned it in during History of Magic?"

"What?" Blaise stared at me in horror. I stared at him realizing he must have thought I was still talking about Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean Dumbledore! Merlin knows no one would be interested to know that!" I shuddered myself imagining that happening. "I meant the male unions in the past. It's a bit fascinating."

"Are you into those things?" Blaise asked.

"Into what?"

"Male unions" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" I replied pushing down the warmth in my cheeks which I was failing in.

"Your cheeks say otherwise" Blaise smirked.

I ignored his words. There was no way I would even admit that. I looked out the window to see we were almost there.

"I should go. We're almost there." I said getting up and opening the door.

I stepped out of the compartment and bumped right into Potter. I stared at him, before I stumbled back and fell onto the floor of Dracos' compartment. Draco was next to me right away helping me up. If he wasn't there I don't think I'd be able to stand myself.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco hissed.

Potter looked at Draco then at me. I kept my eyes away from meeting his.

"Nothing" He replied blankly before he left.

I peered out the corridor making sure Potter wasn't there waiting for me. I felt a hand drop on my shoulder making me jump I whirled and met Dracos' eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Erhm, I… I—" I scolded myself why am I stammering?

"Blaise I'm going to walk Kellina to her compartment." Draco said before I even finished my words.

He pushed me out and closed the compartment door.

"I can get there on my own, Draco." As long as I don't bump into Potter, that is.

"I'm walking you there with or without your consent." He replied.

"Fine, do what you want." I replied walking in the direction where I left our compartment.

Draco didn't leave until I opened the compartment door, and for the others to see him there.

"There, now will you return to your compartment?" I said folding my arms.

"I don't see you going inside." Draco replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go Draco. I won't be going anywhere were almost to the station."

Draco relented, nodding to those the others in the compartment before he left and I closed the door. I grabbed my bag on the seat and took out my black school robes.

"What was that just now?" Sheila asked me.

"I don't know. He just decided to walk me here."

"I told you." Alistair said smugly.

"And I'm telling you that you're wrong." I countered scowling at him.

"From what I saw I think he's just worried for you." Diggory said next to Alistair. I didn't even notice him there.

Worried, why would Draco be worried? Diggory left ahead of us for prefect duties, and the four of us including Draco and Blaise shared a carriage to the castle. Draco introduced Blaise to Alistair, Sheila and Luna.

"Pleased to meet you Blaise" Luna said smiling politely, and Blaise responded with a stiff nod.

"Is the defense club still up this year?" I asked Sheila.

"We'll have to ask the Professors about that, it was a shame Professor Lupin had to leave." Sheila replied. "I learned loads from him the last term."

"Everyone did." Luna replied. "He had a colony of wracklespruts around his head on our last meeting with him."

Blaise stared incredulously at Luna, while the rest of us were already used to Luna talking about her invisible creatures. There has to be a nugget of truth in her words. Blaise asked Luna about what wracklespruts are, and I turned towards the window.

I waved at Draco, Blaise and Alistair as they went to their house table, and I walked behind Luna and Sheila towards Neville and Lavender so I could sit between them, but to pair of hands pulled me and almost caused me to bang my head onto the metal plate.

"Sorry" Two voices said on either side of me, I looked at Colin and Garret next to me.

"Thanks for the warm greeting, you two." I said fixing my robes. "How was your summer?"

"Great!" Garret said smiling. "We went to the World Cup. Ron was over the moon with Viktor Krum after watching the game."

I laughed imagining a love struck Ron. "I saw you, and your family there. I saw Cho and Diggory at the campsite when Draco and I were walking around. They were catching up it seems."

"You were with Malfoy?" Garret asked, out of what he said that was what he noticed.

"Draco invited me to go with Blaise and his father. They had one extra ticket, didn't want to waste it would I? It was the World Cup. Too bad those death eaters ruined it."

"Yeah." Garret nodded.

"What about you Colin, any new photos to add to your collection?" I said turning to the blond third year.

"Oh, yeah, we went out camping to celebrate my brothers' birthday. He's also attending Hogwarts. He's a first year!" Colin said beaming and excitement obvious on him.

"He's probably going to end up in Gryffindor like you." I said. "Is he as energetic as you are?"

"He is." Garret answered for me.

"His name is Dennis." Colin added. "I've told him everything that's happened to me here since I came. I send him a letter every week. Oh, I heard from Garret you were confined at St. Mungos' because of an affliction, they say you were cursed." He said in a hushed tone.

Damn prophet, no thanks to Potter I ended up in there.

"I'm fine, Colin. That's over and done with. I don't really want to think about it." I replied.

"Garret was worried. He asked me if he should send you an owl or not. He even wanted to go visit you."

"Colin!" Garret hissed next to me.

"Thanks, Garret." I chuckled, ruffling his hair. He turned red then. I wonder when he's going to lose his crush on me, it's adorable but he can't pin for me forever.

"How was your summer?" Colin asked changing the subject.

"Aside from becoming a patient, I went to France to attend my cousins coming of age ball. I went there using muggle transportation…" I continued telling them how I got there.

I was almost finished when the first years came in the Great Hall, and one first year was covered with Hagrids' coat. The first year met Colins' eyes and made a thumbs up and mouthing 'I fell in the lake' to the snapshot imp. As expected Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor, and when he joined us I blasted him with a drying charm before he sat next to Colin and me.

"Thank you." Dennis said blushing.

"Don't mention it." I replied winking at him. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold would you? I'm Kellina Fawley, a fourth year."

"Why Kellina working your charms with a firsty?" Fred said grinning. "Didn't you already work your charm with Harry during first year?"

"If you mean punching Potter, would either of you want me to work on that?" I asked. "I would need a punching bag after all."

"Why did you punch him?" Dennis asked.

The golden question, some have asked me before and I always did answer with personal matter.

"Because he's a git who didn't help me, but he's not the only one I punched." I replied.

After Dracos' confession on seeing Potter in the Department of Mysteries, he managed to see me come through the veil and Potter obliviating me. He didn't stay since an auror was tipped off about suspicious characters in the particular department, and he almost got caught then. I was miffed, but given the circumstances of being caught by Tonks I let it slide. He was lucky I only punched him by the cheek and not the eye.

The sorting was then finished, and while Dumbledore was about to start the doors opened allowing entry of Mad-Eyed Moody. I couldn't help, but glance over to where Potter sat with Ron and Hermione next to him. Potter was a good actor something he's probably learned. There was confusion on his face, but his eyes seem to tell a different tale entirely. I wondered what he was going to do about him, but when Potter met my gaze I looked away. I don't know how I'm supposed to act around him, not after—I shook my head then, better to not dwell on it.

At the end of the feast, I haven't reached the doors when someone had grabbed me by the arm. I whirled to find grey eyes on me, Draco.

"What is it?" I asked him warily.

"I'll walk you to Gryffindor tower."

I stared at him before glancing around us hoping that no one heard him, there were some who ignored us and those that gave us wondering looks.

"That's not necessary Draco." I said. "I know my way there."

"It's not about you getting lost." He said.

"What is it then?"

"Potter" He said after seconds of our staring contest.

"What about him?"

"I don't want him cornering you or approaching you."

"He's in the same house as me, Draco. I'll just ignore him."

"I know, but he won't be doing the same."

"There's no reason to walk me to my house. We're not in any danger."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow telling me that what I said wasn't true.

"You're not going to walk me to Gryffindor."

* * *

We were in front of the Fat lady, the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Hello, darling." The Fat Lady smiled at me earnestly, then looking at Draco. "Well, is this your boyfriend?"

If I was any girl, I would have had my mouth open and flushing at her question. "No, he's my 'friend' who is a boy sorted in Slytherin."

"Oh, I—well, a portrait can make one or two mistakes, password?"

"You can go now, Draco." I turned to him. "I'm sure Potter won't be inside waiting to talk to me. He'll be in his room with his roommates dreaming about entering the tournament."

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. "As most will be dreaming the same, see you tomorrow then. Good night, Ina."

"Night, Draco." I said before he turned away and walked away. Once he had disappeared at the corner, I shook my head, wondering where his sudden protectiveness was coming from.

"Not used to being treated as a girl?" The Fat Lady asked me.

I shrugged, before telling her the password and entering the tower and it was off to bed then. It was in the morning I sat next to Neville during breakfast. Professor McGonagall handed me my time table and told me the headmaster wanted to see me in his office after breakfast. The bell chimed by then for our first class, and I broke off from the others to head to the headmasters' office.

After speaking to the headmaster that morning, and I entered the Greenhouse handing Professor Sprout an excuse slip before I joined the others.

"Where were you, Kellina?" Neville asked me.

"Headmasters' office" I replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder Hermione." I said smiling widely. I couldn't wait to tell Draco during Ancient Runes.

We left the Greenhouses by then, and I walked to Ancient Runes by myself as everyone else had Magical Care. That didn't bother me in the slightest, as I was excited.

"He asked you, not Potter?" Draco said on my right and Blaise on my left as we descended the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Yes!" I chirped. "The headmaster saw me with me playing a bit with lights and snow during the holidays last term."

"So, what you're practically going to display your charm prowess in front of everyone?" Blaise asked.

"No. Not just me." I said shaking my head. "Draco will be helping me."

"There's no way, I'm going to—"

"Come on, Draco, where's that Slytherin I know that gloats?" I asked interrupting him. "I want you to help me, or—"

"Or what?"

"Dumbledore allowed me to choose who I want to help me, or as I see fit. If I don't manage to tell him who the person or persons are after two days, he'll assign the person who will assist me. And as you already know—"

"You're making that up." Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

"I am not, and you know how Dumbledore is."

"You swear you're not making it up?"

"He mentioned asking Potter, but I—"

"—would prefer to be with Draco than Potter." Blaise finished for me, he noticed my glare at him, but he wasn't fazed and he returned a smirk. "Tell me if I'm wrong, Kellina." He said teasingly.

"You're not wrong." I replied before I looked back at Draco. "Please, Draco? I can ask Luna, but—"

"Much better, she's not Potter."

"Are you telling me you're incompetent Draco Malfoy?" I asked standing in his way with my hands on my waist.

"I'm not incompetent." He said. "I have better marks than you and Blaise in most subjects."

"Hey!" Blaise was indignant, but then we ignored him.

"Well, practicality isn't the same with what's written. Maybe you're not as good as you think you are when using magic."

"I am far better at magic than you." Draco said stepping forward, and I agree because he is retaking most of the subjects a second time. It wouldn't be a surprise if he's reading an advance book on Potions or Transfiguration.

"You aren't, you're not willing to show it. You're going to let a Ravenclaw show you up who might I remind you is a year younger than you."

"Are you saying a third year is a far more skilled than I am?"

"Maybe" I replied keeping my face stoic.

"I'll show you, the entire school and even those from the two schools."

"Great!" I grinned. "Can I see your time table?"

"Wait for?" Draco stared at me.

"I need your time table if we're going to make time for practice." I said.

Draco looked at Blaise who was holding back his laugh then as he smiled smugly at his fellow Slytherin. A scowl came on Dracos' face as he pulled out his time table and handed it to me before continuing to the Great Hall. I approached Luna in the hall as I entered and she was willing to assist us.

It was before Arithmancy did I return Dracos' time table after duplicating it, we didn't have any homework after that class and I was telling Draco what we would be doing when there was a crowd by the Entrance Hall. We stood by the stairs watching a black ferret being bounced up and down onto the floor by Mad-Eyed Moody. I glanced at Draco to find he had a sour look on him.

"I never did like him." Draco mumbled next to me.

"Well, he is mad as he's called." I said before I recalled something about one of the lessons Moody would give us. I grabbed Dracos' arm then before I pulled him away from the Entrance Hall and to the kitchens surprising some of the house elves.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"This place is more private than the Great Hall, and I don't think anyone would ask from the house elves what we do here. Draco, you do recall Moody will teach the Unforgivables, and he'll be using the Imperius curse and have us break free from it."

Realization dawned on Draco as one of the house elves placed out trays of food in front of us together with the desserts.

"He can—but what does it matter? He's on Dumbledores' side." Draco said.

"That man above sitting with our Professors' isn't the real Moody." I said.

"What?" Draco stared at me wide eyed.

"He's an impostor. The man acting as Moody is one of 'his' servants. The flask he drinks contains Polyjuice, along with that he has Moody hidden in one of the trunks."

"We can't—He won't suspect us, so he won't be able to pull anything from us."

"But what if he tells you after using the Imperius to tell your secret to the class?"

"I have a lot of secrets."

"Yes, but you being a time-traveler is a secret as well. We can't have any of his servants know, if they managed to relay it to him…" I trailed off not wanting to know what could happen, but I know it won't be good.

"What do we do then? Do we tell Dumbledore about Moody being an impostor?"

"We can't do that without any evidence." I replied. "Innocent until proven otherwise"

"Yes, and that happened for Sirius for how many years?" He said sarcastically.

"We can't have anyone know about what we know." I said ignoring his sarcasm.

"How do we avoid not telling it under imperius?"

"A vow" I replied meeting his gaze. "Our magic will stop us from speaking and…we might want to avoid the truth serum too for the coming year."

"We need a witness for vows, and no we can't be each other's witness."

"Can a house elf work?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"How about…." I trailed off, wondering if the person would indeed help us.

"Who?" Draco asked curious.

* * *

"You just said none of 'his' servants can know!" Draco hissed next to me as I knocked on Professor Snapes' office door. "Snape is the most cynical of everyone in Hogwarts. He's also a death eater. He works for 'him'."

I looked at Draco. I need to make a rundown of things I know to Draco some other time.

"Just trust me on this Draco." I replied then I heard a muffled 'enter' from the other side of the door.

I pushed the door open and the two of us approached Snapes' desk, as we heard the doors behind us close on its own. I was the one who spoke up.

"What?" Professor Snape stared at me but the look on his face just spoke the incredulity of what we asked of him even if he was wearing a mask to hide his surprise.

"Can a ghost be a witness to a vow?" I repeated.

"Making vows needs only a witness it did not mention if it should be human or not, but must have at least some sense to acknowledge the vow made." Snape replied. "Not unless the vow made is the Unbreakable Vow which needs to be made by a witch or wizard for the two parties."

"Then even an enchanted portrait will do?" I said.

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir, for answering our question we'll be taking our leave."

We turned and left then before Snape could even stop us or lock us in his office with him to interrogate us. We walked a bit distance away from the Snapes' office then, to a secluded area in the dungeons.

"I thought you were going to—"

"I almost did." I told him, but even if I do admire Snape for his bravery he had his own burdens and asking him to be a witness to such a vow meant that he would want to know the reason for it. He wouldn't agree without knowing what he would get himself into.

"What made you change your mind?"

"It was risky for both." I said. "We should get to our houses, it's close to curfew."

Draco nodded, and he didn't head in the direction I know most Slytherins go in the dungeons, but to a different corridor. There was only a dead end there, but when he knocked three times the wall disappeared and there were stairs before us.

"Where does this lead to?" I asked him looking at the stairs.

"Fourth floor corridor, come on" He said walking up the stairs, and I trailed behind him.

Like he said we were on the fourth floor corridor, and he wouldn't leave until I reached the Fat Ladys' portrait. The Fat Lady gave me an amused smile as Draco left after bidding me a good night. I entered the tower and went to one of the work tables pulling out mine, Dracos' and Lunas' time table. I would have to see which days and times we could practice.

After debating on the vow, I wanted to have Sir Cadogan be our witness, but of course, Draco found it silly to do so. Maybe it was a bit barny of me to consider Sir Cadogan. We had Helena Ravenclaw instead be our witness as we made our vows not to reveal anything under imperius, and we would instead spout out theories about magic or something about history of magic. The truth serum though was a different case we would need to practice around it.

While I managed to fix up four meetings with the three of us in the Forgotten Corridor every week, Potter was showing up everywhere I was and I was doing my best to avoid him. That's my best because he still appeared where I was, bloody Marauders' Map. Maybe I should apologize to him for trespassing into his mind, but should I when I suffered under his…was it even a curse? Still seeing him at the corner of my eyes or even coming across him in the corridor annoyed and scared me. Hermione cornered me the other night as she noticed me avoiding her best friend.

"You said you would give him a chance." Hermione said.

"I would, but does it need to be now?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "But why are you avoiding him? I saw Harry was trying to catch your eye but you turned away hastily."

I sighed. "It's between us, Hermione. You're a good friend, and you're heart is in the right place, but there are things you can't help with. Some things have to be dealt with not by you, but the persons involved."

It was October by then, and I was getting annoyed with Potter. Persistent bastard, he had Colin and Garret help him! After that debacle, and exchange of hexes, I made sure to hex Colin and Garret for assisting him.

Even with my use of the Forgotten Corridors to avoid him and make my essays there, the bloody idiot has tried to speak to me in the common room. It's not just him that annoys me, but Draco too. He's been walking me to Gryffindor tower after dinner. He was in front of the Fat Lady waiting for me in the mornings before breakfast. Everyone thought we were going out. If Parkinson hadn't lost her soul she would be wishing for my death by now.

Potter stopped showing up all over the place by the start of October, and when the bugger finally did he thought of a different tactic. In our classes, it was either I sat next to Neville or with no one. Potter had managed to get Neville to change seats with him and he started taking the seat next to me. By then I made sure to arrive a bit later than everyone else so I could sit on the other available seat in the class.

At least, he didn't seat next to me in classes where Draco was present like Potions, Arithmancy, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I've complained to Draco about Potter sitting next to me in our classes, but then Draco has been giving Potter piercing glares in our shared classes with them. Great, it's another rumor coming up.

"Kellina, you said you and Malfoy weren't dating." Parvati said when I got on my bed.

"That still hasn't changed."

"And Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Definitely not" I said scowling.

"Then, why does Malfoy look ready to murder Harry when he sits down next to you? Those two have even started to taunt each other. It makes Nott look harmless with the way Malfoy gets under Harrys' skin. Those two look ready to hex each other." Parvati said.

"Draco's just being…protective." I told them, it's the only thing I can think of.

"I think he's jealous." Lavender said giggling, and somehow I think she's right.

It was a day before the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Fleur had sent me an owl earlier at the start of term telling me she couldn't wait to see me. I made sure to write back and tell her to bring a thick cloak as it was colder in Scotland than France.

I won't be standing with everyone outside to wait for the arrival of the other schools. Me, Draco and Luna had plans and were in the Great Hall already waiting for Dumbledores' signal. Just as Durmstrang sat down with Slytherin and Beauxbaton with Ravenclaw, Dumbledore spoke up then.

"Welcome dear guests to Hogwarts, as the host to the triwizard tournament, before we begin the Halloween Feast. We have prepared something for everyone." And that was the signal.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry late upload, should have been up last week, but sinusitis struck me... so the next upload maybe near the end of the year. Thanks for reading, the follows and the favs to those who have done those and to those readers I know read this but don't have an account. Thank you! Until the next. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall stepped forward to place a stool with the sorting hat on it in front of the teachers' table along with that the lights in the Great Hall dimmed. Two balls of light appeared next to the Sorting hat as it began to speak.

"Three schools once again meet"

At those words, the three crest of each school conjured of light appeared above the heads of the present students. The crests above them were exact copies enlarged and glowing. The sight caused some hush whispers and awed looks.

"For a friendly competition, between three  
Magical prowess, daring, powers of deduction, and coping with danger"

The three crests disappeared and reformed with three persons above them, a small crest of each school above their heads. Each had their wands drawn as they each faced a banshee, an ogre and a reanimated statue. They watched as the three persons conquered against their opponent. The banshee shrieked as a bandage wrapped around it and turned to an unmoving mummy. The ogre rushed towards one, but with a swish from one of the wizards a pitfall appeared and was covered with a large boulder. As for the statue it was obliterated with a spell and burst into rubble.

The lights above them disappeared and so did the two orbs next to the sorting hat. The torches and the candles in the hall remained unlit and the whole hall was engulfed in darkness. A moment passed, and a red jet of light appeared sailing across the hall. There were collective gasps and the jet of light was then sent skyward exploding like a firework above them as it turned to a lion above. A yellow light followed a badger formed above, blue, and then green an eagle sailed and a snake slithered. The sounds of each animal resounded in the hall.

"Now it is Hogwarts turn to host the event"

The four light animals then at the four corners of the ceiling raced towards the center and formed the Hogwarts crest.

"To our guests, welcome to Hogwarts founded by four"

The Hogwarts crest above them then burst into small orbs, and fell like snow. The small orbs emitted a soft glow. It remained and covered the students, the tables and the floor like a blanket.

"Nox" Three voices echoed.

The blanket of light disappeared with the torches and candles came back to life. As the light returned in the hall, the once empty tables were filled with plates of food, the feast for that night. It was seconds at best before anyone reacted. Hollers, and claps resounded in the Great Hall, everyone had been impressed with the light show.

* * *

No one knew that Draco, Luna and I were the ones behind the light show, not counting the Professors and Blaise. The Slytherin knew that I had asked for Dracos' help. Of course, we didn't know what to do, for two weeks we were in a slump. Draco and I argued for two meetings about what we were going to do, and he told me I was at fault for not asking Dumbledore what we had to do specifically. Luna had been our saving grace then, she suggested asking for the Sorting Hats help and telling the old hat about the tournament. Draco had been uncertain at first, but it was because of the Sorting Hat we were able to make that 'light show'.

It took us five weeks to get the lights and movements done together with the sounds. Not to mention we had to research the crest of the two other schools. We had to change our practice from our free times to after dinner because we had to see how it goes in the Great Hall. During the part where the hall was completely dark, we were wearing glasses charmed for the user to see in the dark. Alistair and Shelia had been the one to charm them. There is a spell to charm one's eyes to see in the dark, but it was a sixth year spell and we didn't have that much time. It was on our list to learn spells though.

The following day, everyone was mostly in the Entrance Hall watching who placed their names in the goblet. There were whispers of the light show last night, and it was flattering to know that they liked it.

We entered the Great Hall and I had yet to reach my house table when someone with overly strong perfume scent hugged and kissed me with their cheeks. I don't know anyone in Hogwarts wearing a strong flowery scent, but I do recall Fleur sometimes wearing the particular scent and French people greetings. Thank Merlin. I mentioned I got dizzy easily from strong scents during first year. I would have been ill by now.

"It iz wonderful to zee you again couzin!" Fleur said as she pushed at arm's length smiling at me.

"Hello, Fleur. It's great to see you too. Did you enjoy the light show last night?" I said returning her smile.

"Of courze! Ze zpellwork was magnefique!"

Draco cleared his throat then, Fleur and I turned to him.

"Oh, sorry, Draco." I said as Fleur dropped her hands from my shoulders. "Fleur this is my friend Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Fleur Delacour, my cousin, I went to her coming of age ball earlier in the summer."

"Hello" Draco nodded politely to Fleur.

Fleur had a glint in her eyes and she smiled. "You are not affected by my allure." She said to Draco. "Pleazure to meet you, Draco. Kellina haz told me about you in her ztay at my home."

Did I? I don't recall that one. I recall telling Gabrielle. I wonder what Gabrielle has been telling her older sister. We spoke a bit by the doorway. I agreed to show her around the castle, and she invited Draco to come along with us. After speaking to Fleur, I went to Gryffindor table then and almost all of the boys near me asked about the attractive Beauxbaton student I just spoke to.

"She's your cousin?" Garret asked me.

"Really?" Ron asked from his seat next to Potter. Hermione appeared to be glowering at Rons' question, huh. I knew Hermione had liked Ron but I didn't realize it started since last year or maybe earlier?

"Yes, really." I replied.

I was just about to eat my bacon sandwich, when an older student asked how I was related to Fleur. After explaining my blood relations to Fleur and two bites there was another question about Fleur. It started with her birthday or what she likes or dislikes, then if she had a boyfriend and what she likes in a guy. I reigned in on my annoyance at their questions, and answered politely through gritted teeth. I was annoyed but I just told myself that it was because of the allure, and it wasn't Fleurs' fault all together.

An hour and a half of eating later which was mostly me answering questions about my cousin, I escaped the presence of my querying housemates from the Great Hall with Draco catching up to me. Working on the light show almost every day and making our essays was tiring in its own way, we decided to go out and fly around the pitch. Returning to the castle, everyone had their attention on two old men with long gray hair and beards in a scuffle.

After lunch, Draco and I went to the Entrance Hall so we could show Fleur around the castle. I found Fleur and next to her was Edward Vedier, whose face suddenly lit up when he saw us walking in their direction.

"Hello, Kellina" Edward said pulling me into a French greeting and each cheek kiss was longer than necessary.

I wrinkled my nose at the spicy musk scent that entered my nostrils. I found the scent annoying. I much preferred Dracos'. His cologne wasn't too strong it held a mint scent, and a lingering smell of the sea.

"Hello, Edward" I said making a considerable distance and glancing at Fleur giving me a wry smile.

"Who are you?" Draco asked giving Edward an up and down look. He certainly didn't like Edward.

"Edward Vedier, a friend of Fleurs', and you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy, Ina's friend"

"Ina?" Edward turned to me smiling widely his white teeth out. "Iz that your nickname?" He asked brightly. Merlin, he was trying too hard to get into my good graces.

"Yes"

"May I call you Ina?" He asked.

"No." I replied flatly before turning to Fleur. "Where do you want to go first?"

Edward was annoying, he tried to place his arm around my shoulders earlier or even place his arm by my waist, but I had taken a step ahead just so his arm would fall onto nothing.

Fleur spoke of Beuxbaton, its high glass windows, the white stones, the sculptures and their gardens. Things that Hogwarts didn't have, she compared Beauxbaton to Hogwarts. If I compared the three schools it would be the climate. It was far colder where Durmstrang is, Hogwarts follows, and then it's Beauxbaton winning the warmer place. The afternoon would have been great but then there's Peeves giving us a hell of a time as usual. We had left the corridor of the suits of armors trying to trip us, both Beauxbaton students were livid.

"Why iz zere a poltergeizt in 'ogwartz?" She asked me her eyebrows scrunching up in annoyance, her blonde hair a bit of a mess.

"We don't know." I replied. "Peeves has been here since the school was founded."

"And ze founderz did nothing?" Edward asked.

"We're not sure if they did or not. There were no records of it."

"Ze caztle would be better off without it." Fleur huffed. "It cauzed uz nothing but trouble. Why not banish it?"

I shrugged. "He's part of Hogwarts as much as the portraits and ghosts are. It gives the castle its own charms, that way."

Fleur and Edward didn't like Peeves. No one does like the Poltergeist it doesn't listen to anyone sans the Weasley twins and the Bloody Baron. The four us then split up in the Great Hall, or would have split up, Fleur and Edward sat with me at Gryffindor table.

My housemates were mystified to have two Beauxbaton students seated with us or rather their attention was on Fleur. My irritation with Edward just grew. He kept brushing his hand against mine. He would lean towards me. He would keep asking me questions I found were self-explanatory. The idiotic git didn't even notice I was gripping my silverware a bit tightly. Sweet Hufflepuff, I ask you to give me patience because if I lose it I would hex him to the closest wall.

At the end of dinner, the champions were to be announced, and after calling Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour—I clapped for her enthusiastically while the other Beauxbaton students were crying, and with Cedric Diggory that was three champions. It happened seconds after calling the three champions, the goblet turned red once more and spewed out another parchment.

"Harry Potter!"

Potter was a bit of an actor himself. A surprised look was on his face, everyone in the hall was looking at him, at lost—the goblet once more turned red and another parchment came out. Dumbledore took the parchment and read the name. His eyes went back to Gryffindor table and—

"Kellina Fawley" He called.

What? No! That—Merlin, that's not—it can't be! How can my name be placed in the goblet?!

I looked around me to find all eyes were on me as well. Now I knew how Potter felt. It was scary. It felt like I was being judged right then. I met Potters' gaze, there was fear and surprise on his face. The ironic part it was real. I know it was mirrored on me as well.

Dumbledore called. "Harry! Kellina! Up here, if you please!"

Potter got to his feet first, and I followed. I walked down the aisle to the front. It felt like my feet were lead, and I was watching someone control my body. I could have likened it to being under imperius, but I wasn't. I know how it felt being under the imperius, it was nothing of what I felt.

When I got to Dumbledore, Potter was already there next to him. The headmaster gave us equally blank looks before telling us to head to the side chamber. Potter gave me a glance and walked ahead of me. I followed a step behind with heavy feet.

Inside the small room were portraits of witches and wizards, like the portraits. The three real champions turned to us. They gave us confused looks. Fleur had been the first speak up.

"Kellina? What iz it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

This is all because of Potter. Godric, it has to do something with him. Fucking, prophecy and all, my prophecy is linked with him! How can it not be his fault?

"Gentlemen… lady," Ludo Bagman scuffled into the room. "May I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the fourth—" he clapped Potters' shoulder and he gestured his hand to me "—and fifth Triwizard champion?"

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Fleur said.

I turned my head to Potter, and stared at him. While I did, something snapped in me.

"This is your fault!" I shouted knocking him to the stone floor. "Merlin, it's because of you! Why do I have to get caught up with what happens to you?! I'm not the one who's—"

I was pulled off Potter by strong arms around the middle of my body. I thrashed around, and tried to wriggle out of the persons arms. I was livid. I wanted to hurt or break something.

"What happened here?" I heard Professor McGonagall shout.

I snapped my head to the new arrivals in the room. I looked at Potter. He was covered with bruises and there was blood on his lips. All eyes went from Potter to me as I was released by the owner of those arms. Professor McGonagalls' eyes were on me. She was definitely furious. Detentions were in the close future. Dumbledore I could see was frowning. It was the first time I felt ashamed.

Viktor Krum had been the one to tell his headmaster, Karkaroff that Potter and I were champions. That brought on an argument, then Snape showing his disdain once more to Potter for breaking the rules. Last year with the basilisk seemed to have been forgotten. Snape, well his eyes just passed over me, he didn't care about me. I was a no one, just a student in Gryffindor, who's close to Draco.

"Did you two put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked us calmly.

"No" We answered. Snape snorted, and it was in concern to Potter.

"Did either of you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"No!" I answered as vehemently as Potter did. I would never ask Alistair or Sheila to place my name in the Goblet of Fire. I already have galleons. I don't need those other two either thank you very much!

"Ah, but of course they are lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"They could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure—"

I stopped listening to them by then. The archaic magic of the Goblet of Fire was binding, like the vows Draco and I took so we wouldn't be subjected to telling the truth or rather our secrets under imperius.

I don't understand any of this. Why did my name come out? This is crazy. This is a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare, yet all those times I told myself I was dreaming was a lie. Telling myself this was a nightmare, was a lie too. It isn't a nightmare, its reality. Everything Exxion had been making me suffer during the summers, was it because of this?

"Kellina?"

How am I supposed to survive this tournament? There's a great difference in facing a real dragon to a magically conjured one!

"Kellina?" Someone shook me by the shoulder.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized Professor McGonagall was in front of me a concerned look on her. I looked around the room, the other headmasters and their champions were gone. Potter and Diggory left too. Only Professor Snape, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eyed Moody are present, all of them were looking at me.

"Best to get to bed Kellina." Professor McGonagalls' voice was gentle. "It's been a long day."

I nodded numbly and left the small chamber. Re-entering the Great Hall, it was empty and the lights were a bit dimmer than earlier. It had just been yesterday that Draco, Luna and I showed everyone the light show we coordinated. It was fun. Playing with the conjured lights and having them move to our will. Somehow, it felt like a long time ago.

I headed up to the owlery. It was late, and I could hear hoots. Skye flew down from his perch and I let him land on my arm. I went outside the owlery and leaned on the banister. Skye jumped onto the banister and gave a hoot as he stared at me.

"Do you want to go for a fly?" I said smiling as I felt the trails of tears on my cheeks. Skye answered with a hoot. I turned to my animagus form and let the wind carry me.

It was around lunch the following day did I decide to I got into our dorm room using the Room of Requirement. No one was in our room, good, I didn't want to bump into anyone for the moment. After taking a shower and changing to clean clothes. Before leaving the dorm room, I placed a notice-me-not charm on myself. I walked through the common room and the charm worked stupendously. I love the notice-me-not charm it wards of any attention.

I entered the Great Hall without anyone turning to me. Of course, there were ways to see through the notice-me-not charm. It didn't work if there were persons who were keen on finding you. I had yet to sit down when I was dragged away from the Great Hall and into an unused room.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" He asked.

"What do you want me to tell you? How I placed it in the goblet? Why I wanted to join the triwizard tournament?"

"None of those"

"Then, what?"

"We agreed to tell each other the truth."

When I thought, if he wanted to know what happened in the side chamber or if he was trying to tell me in a way that I could tell him anything and that he wasn't mad or anything. My delusion was destroyed.

"You already know what the tasks are right?"

I snorted.

"Then you also know what's going to happen during the last task."

"So? You already know that Diggory dies."

"Yes, but why?" Draco asks me. "I didn't want to believe what Potter said then, but because of Father's actions in my fifth year I speculated that 'he' came back. How did 'he' come back? No one can bring a dead person back to life."

I stared at Draco. I'm in a bloody tournament where I can get fatally injured, and he asks that now of all times? He's not even asking why my name was placed in the Goblet. Potter is Voldemorts' target, and me?

"Kellina?"

"I don't want to talk about Voldemort coming back or about Diggory dying." I told him. "You could have asked that before."

"I am asking now because you didn't even care to mention it before. We can't—"

I didn't say anything as he continued with his monologue. What was I expecting from him? Does he even care what I feel right now?

"—let him return. Are you listening to me?"

Draco has always been like this, more of himself than others. Like last year when he said he would make his essays in their common room.

"I…" I blinked away the tears forming. "I don't—I can't talk to you right now." I don't know what I expected earlier. I brushed past him and left the room.

Once I was in the hallway, I bypassed someone near the door. I didn't bother to look at the person. I didn't even stay in the castle, and instead went to the pitch. I was by myself at the Quidditch Pitch eating the food Ymir brought for me.

"You have a lot of wrackspruts by your ears." I heard some feet away. I thought it was Luna she's the only one who talks about those creatures, but then the low voice tipped it off that it wasn't. Even I could tell who it was just from the voice. From the edge of my eye he sat down on the benches, but not next to me.

"Hermione said you weren't in your dorm last night, or even in the morning." He said.

I didn't respond.

"You weren't anywhere on Hogwarts grounds."

"Hogwarts has a lot of secrets and not all of them were discovered by the Marauders." I said and on an afterthought I added. "You're a bloody idiot if you didn't remember what I said when I went to your house."

A tense silence fell between us. That day I used legilimency on him, and the day he cursed me. He didn't say anything.

"It's great isn't it?" I laughed but it came out bitterly. "You're plan is working smoothly. Still in the tournament, you'll get the cup in the end, Diggory dies." He's going to the world of Twilight. "Voldemort lives, just like you want it! Will you blame yourself again? Self-absorbed that you are, thinks the bloody world revolves around them. Saying woe is me people are dying because of me."

"That's not true." He snapped.

"Oh, which one Potter? I don't know which I said a lot of things." I said venomously.

"I don't want Cedric dead, and I'm not self-absorbed."

I clapped one palm up and the other patting it. "Bravo, finally realized that?" I sneered. "Give Harry Potter, the sodding boy-who-lived the fucking first order of merlin. He finally knows that the world doesn't revolve around him!"

"Do you hate me?" He asked suddenly making me pause.

"Hate you? Hate you?" I repeated tapping my chin. "DO I HATE HARRY BLOODY POTTER?" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth to the empty field. Of course, I didn't expect an answer. "I'm sorry but the wind oracle is busy right now." I scoffed. "Ask some other time."

"You're a bit barmy when you're blowing off steam."

I didn't bother to answer and just stared ahead of me. I started to hum. It was a Japanese song. I loved it when I heard it, it was my comfort song. I would have it playing in our dorm room or in the Room of Requirement. While I was looking about memories and about the pensieve, I came across a spell that allowed you to listen to a song from a memory you had. It had to be vivid though for it to be played in a room. I tried it out, and with the memories I had. It was an equivalent to a music player, but the source was from my memory and magic powered it.

"Last night…" Potter started "I was surprised that another name came out after mine. When Professor Dumbledore said your name, I was a bit relieved to know that you would be participating as well."

"It's a relief that I'm in the tournament?" I laughed sardonically, before I snapped at him. "I'm so happy you feel relieved for yourself, but I'm not! I don't understand why my name was in there. Do you even know what that means for me? You at least have Hermione that she'll ask or pry in just to know if you really are fine. Draco's the only one who knows about me or close to the truth about me, but he didn't ask if I was fine or what I felt about being in the tournament!"

Potter looked away, guilty.

"Are you happy that I can get injured, that someone I care for will be under the water in the second task or that with me around Diggory won't get the cup and he won't have to die? I guess it's going to be me who replaces him then?" I said to him as an afterthought. "I'm the one who touches the cup with you and I'm the one who gets hit by the killing curse."

Potter turned to me his eyes wide as saucers. "You don't really believe that, do you?" He asked.

Maybe that's what my prophecy is about? Maybe it's not me who's going to help him, maybe it's Diggory, not like I did anything much to help Potter except forced. I got to my feet meaning to leave the pitch. I wanted to be alone to my thoughts, but Potter just had to be a busy body. He grabbed me by the wrist stopping me.

"Let go" I said blankly.

"You're not Cedrics' replacement. No one's going to die."

I pried my wrist from his grip. "Say that all you want, maybe it won't be Cedric, maybe it would be Fleur or Krum. It could be any of the four of us. Don't try to save everyone, Potter, you're not all powerful."

"Why are you resigned that someone will die on the third task?" He said.

I left the pitch. Maybe because there are things that are meant to happen.

* * *

 **AN: This week I will be uploading two chapters, as a present to all of you. THANK YOU for reading this fanfic of mine! Also I'm glad that I manage to make some of you smile knowing that you enjoy this story. Expect the next within the week! I love you my dear readers! ;) ~burst-enna**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Like I promised! Here is the following chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

I was walking down the corridor of the fourth floor to head up to Gryffindor tower when Draco came around the corner. He walked straight to me a furious look on him as he grabbed me by both arms.

"Why were you with Potter?" He demanded and I didn't like the tone he used with me.

I don't want to talk to him and I meant it. I pushed his hands off my arms.

"Did he hurt you?"

I scoffed.

"What did he want?"

I made to walk around him, but he grabbed my wrist. I'm getting annoyed with the wrist grabbing.

"Answer my question, Kellina."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

Draco tightened his grip on my wrist. "I don't care if you don't you are going to tell why Potter was with you earlier."

"Let go." I said through my teeth.

"No."

"I said let go!" I growled out there was a stir in the wind and his grip loosened a bit. It was enough for me to snap my hand from his grip. "I told you I don't want to talk to you right now!" Not when my feelings are all over the place.

"You are going to tell me why he was there! I have the right to know."

"Oh and why is that?"

"This is Potter! He could have done something!"

"If you're that curious ask him!"

"Ask Potter? Why should I ask him?"

"I don't know. Answer that yourself! I don't want to talk to you! Can't you tell that I want you to leave me alone?" I replied turning away from him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded from me.

"I'm not your house elf that answers right away." I said icily over my shoulder.

The start of the week from when the Champions were announced, I've noticed the piercing looks or glares from the Hufflepuffs in the hallways and in Herbology. Even Professor Sprout was a bit cold towards us. It was the first that Hufflepuffs weren't friendly and were hostile, specifically towards me and Potter.

Right after Herbology, that day I also had runes with Draco. When I sat down next to him, he kept his eyes ahead and didn't turn his head to me. There was no nod of acknowledgement. He even left swiftly when we were dismissed. I didn't have any other classes with him that day, but in the morning he wasn't outside the Fat Ladys' portrait.

During dinner, one of our house prefects, Jason Smith tapped me on the shoulder and told me I had detention with Professor McGonagall at eight before he walked away. Ha, I guess I didn't manage to avoid getting punished for hurting Potter the other night. I heard someone whistle then. I turned facing the Weasley twins.

"What you do to get detention?" Fred, I think asked me.

"You wouldn't want to know." I told him knowing they like Potter, and I disliked him. I may end up on the other end of a prank.

"Probably concerns Harry." George said next to Fred. "You always did get into trouble when it concerns him."

I grimaced. It took them to tell me that to realize that. Yes I did I get into trouble because of Potter.

"Well, don't worry about it." Fred winked at me. "You're still one of the Hogwarts Champions."

I know they meant well, but really I didn't like being one of the Hogwarts Champions. Not when three persons I was close with ignored me. I understood why Alistair ignored me he is best friends with Diggory and he is the Hogwarts' champion the same goes with Fleur. I couldn't figure out why Sheila and Draco did.

I went to Professor McGonagalls' office after dinner. She had me write an essay about how beating up someone would not solve anything. The parchment she gave me was three feet long, how I managed to write a good enough essay for two hours about that topic escapes me. I left her office with a sore hand.

The following day during breakfast, with Draco not showing up again, the posts arrived and I received two letters.

 _Dear Sister,_

 _I hope you're doing well. You're head of house has informed us of your participation in the Triwizard tournament, and your rage attack on Harry Potter. I'm sorry you are to participate in the tournament, and that I did not tell you of it. Yes. I indeed knew that you were to be in the tournament. I would not have been able to stop it if I wanted to for I do not know who has placed your name in. Recall what you've learned from all of the duels and trainings within the sealed room._

 _Mother and Father are disappointed that you allowed your rage to come over you. Rage does no one good dear sister. You already know that, but the circumstances made you angry either way. Rage had been the reason you attacked those students because of me and you were expelled because of your volatile magic. If you are to be angry at Harry Potter again or anyone might I suggest turning their hair to a different color instead, or something aside from getting into a brawl with them? Might I remind you, you are a girl._

 _Talk to Fleur before the first task, or wait for her to approach you. You two will patch things up. You'll do well in the tournament, sister. I know, but more so I, Mother and Father believe it. You're a brilliant witch. We love and support you._

 _Your (younger) brother, Exxion Fawley_

 _P.S. We will not be present for the third task. Would you prefer to have the Malfoys present or Sirius Black? He's fond of you as the Malfoys are from the letters I've exchanged with them._

That's strange why won't they be present? Do they already have appointments for that day? Knowing Exxion has information of what will happen it's not surprising, but why don't they just schedule it another time if he 'knows'? Now that I think about it, Exxion must have known about their engagements last year, he could have made it so that we had time together.

Also asking either Sirius or the Malfoys? I don't know about that one. The other letter was from Haruka.

 _Dear Kellina,  
I heard from Exxion that you're going to be participating in the Triwizard tournament. I hope you are still meditating. It would help calm you. I'm rooting for you as your brother is. Good luck.  
Sincerely, Fukuda Haruka_

* * *

I can understand Fleur and Alistair ignoring me, but Sheila? I didn't. I tried to speak to her in the corridor when I saw her for two days, but she walked pass me like I was air even though I called her by name. On Thursday morning I received a note from her.

 _I don't want to talk to you.—Sheila_

It stung. It did. It was the words I told Draco, and I wondered if it was karma.

The week passed and on our last subject of the week Potions, Colin entered the room. I wondered what he was doing interrupting Snapes' class, he does realize Snape is one of the scariest person you can anger.

I could hear Neville swallow in fear for Colin when he said that Potter and I were needed upstairs by Ludo Bagman for photographs. After Snape snapped at Potter and I to leave, Potter got up to his feet. I didn't move from my seat, yet Snape had forced me out or I would have detention.

I sullenly followed Potter and Colin up to the Entrance Hall. I was tempted to disappear elsewhere just to avoid this, but then I do recall their wands being weighed, so much for disappearing right then.

Entering the room, the first person I noticed was Rita Skeeter. Oh, bugger, I forgot about her. I hope she doesn't grab me for an interview for whatever she wants to place in the Daily Prophet. Krum was at one side of the room, Fleur and Diggory were speaking to each other.

"Ah! Here they are the fourth and fifth champion." The wizard said when he had noticed us by the door. He introduced Rita Skeeter to us who gave us piercing looks that look predatory and as if she had found a wonderful nasty topic for her article. She doesn't know every article written in the Daily Prophet, does she?

Rita Skeeter asked Bagman if she could have a word with us for the article she was writing. The man had easily agreed, when I thought Potter would object to an interview he didn't and went along with her into the broom cupboard. Potter's mad to even go along with an interview with her. Once they disappeared behind the cupboard. I went to one side of the room not the one where Krum stood by and leaned on the wall staring ahead of me, but not on anything particular.

While we were waiting Dumbledore entered the room with Mr. Ollivander right behind him. Dumbledore looked around the room probably in search of Potter, as the headmaster headed to the cupboard I approached Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello, sir." I said greeting him.

"Ah, Ms. Fawley, Beech, 11 inches, suptle, phoenix feather" He said smiling at me and his eyes went to my wand in its holster by my waist. "May I?"

I nodded and handed him my wand.

"Your wand has gone through a lot of spell work, my dear. You have been busy." He said. "Aguamenti!" From the tip of my wand a jet of water would have hit me, if I hadn't stepped out of the way. When Ollivander had cancelled the spell he smiled at me. "Quite agile of you Ms. Fawley" He handed me my wand back by then.

When Potter re-emerged from the cupboard with a surly Skeeter I wondered what he said to her in there. Whatever it was, Skeeter obviously didn't like it, and she had gone to one corner of the room. It was subtle, but she sent glares at Potter.

Ollivander had already looked at my wand, and needed no repeat of it. I sat there next to Potter waiting for all of this to be over with. I would have to look up on dragons, not because of my wish to win, but by Salazar I want to survive. After taking a group photo of the five of us, and a solo picture I was about to get out of there when someone grabbed me by my arm.

"Hello, dear, we haven't spoken yet." She said to me smiling nastily. "You were the one mentioned in the Daily Prophet about having an unknown curse placed on you, am I right?"

"I'm sorry but that doesn't involve the tournament, now, does it?" I said to her eyeing her warily.

"Ah, yes. Did you enter the tournament to show that you're malady didn't cause any damage to you?" She asked and her quick note quill was already out. I stared at her quill wondering if I could set it on fire right then, unfortunately that didn't happen.

"No because I didn't willingly enter the tournament." I replied and I knew she wouldn't even write what I really say to her.

"What are your thoughts on the tournament?"

"What do you think of the tournament?" I returned the question to her she ignored that and went on with a different one.

"Being the other female competing, do you think you are better?"

"I'm not any better than my cousin." I spat.

Skeeters' eyebrow went up. "Oh, your cousin, Ms. Delacour? Did you enter because you wanted to show that you're a better witch than your cousin with Veela blood in her?"

Godric, I am an idiot. "No." I said loud enough for Fleur to hear. This witch is getting on my nerves.

"You and Mr. Potter are both Gryffindors." Skeeter said. "Are you particularly close with him?"

"No."

"I've heard that you're adept with charms and a good duelist for someone your age. Do you think you're better than the boy-who-lived?"

"Why is it a question of being better than others? The only person I can gauge myself with is my past self. I can only be better than who I was in the past. Excuse me, I do not wish to answer any more of your questions." I didn't like Skeeter.

It was the next day and I entered the Great Hall taking a seat next to Hermione. The post has long arrived. I didn't let the stares get to me, but somehow it was different that day. I looked up from my food and looked about the hall.

"Hermione is there something I should know?" I asked the bushy haired witch next to me.

Hermione showed me the article for the Triwizard tournament. The article mentioned the five champions, and gave emphasis on Potter and me, us being the youngest and special of the five. What annoyed me was that Skeeter mentioned me as the person caught in an unknown curse during the summer and confined in St. Mungos'. That I entered the bloody tournament to show them that I wasn't damaged and that I was better than my cousin who is of age there's also my dislike about Potter that maybe there was something else about my dislike of him.

I returned Hermiones' copy of the paper, and reined in on my emotions. Now isn't the time to let my emotions go wild. I left the Great Hall once I was done with breakfast, Hermione followed after me. I could see from the edge of my eyes that she was pursing her lips. She wanted to assure me that she was there. It warmed me knowing Hermione was there, even if she had trouble with what words to tell me.

"Thanks, Hermione." I said to her when we entered the library. I'm glad that she's there even if we're not close. She truly has a good heart, a much better one than mine.

The article irked me, not to mention Draco ignoring me. No thanks to that article I ignored a lot of people in the corridors. I almost snubbed Luna! Bless her soul, she didn't take it the wrong way.

"It's alright. I know you have it harder." Luna told me. "You didn't place your name in the goblet, but I am rooting for you, Ina. You're a brilliant witch, not like Hermione Granger, but by your own."

When I had enough of Dracos' silent treatment, I tried to talk to him, but he walked by me like I was air. So, I sent him an owl to meet me. I stood there by the clock tower balcony waiting for an hour, when Skye showed up with a reply, or so I thought. I read what I wrote and there was nothing else written on it even with the revealing spell. I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my pocket. I made my way to the library when I saw Draco feet ahead of me.

With the crumpled note, I placed a charm to make it heavier than it looks. I hastened my steps and threw the note at the back of his head. It didn't hit its mark, but it hit his back. He turned to me a cool expression on him.

"Fine, Draco! Go ahead! Ignore me! Ignore me like Sheila, Alistair and Fleur are doing." I said acidly, while keeping the tears at bay as I glared at him. I was angry at the same time disappointed. I thought he would be there for me. "I would give all of you a prize for a fantastic job while I was at it, but none of you would acknowledge me."

I turned away from him just as the tears escaped my eyes to see Potter there. I stared at him blinking away the tears, but the tears already fell. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I walked pass him and away. Once I was out of that corridor I ran out of the castle and to the cold biting wind of the November wind to the safety of the woods where I turned to my animagus form. I flew gliding in the air not caring where the wind or my wings brought me, just as long I didn't think about anything.

I returned to the castle late in the evening and pass curfew. I didn't come across anyone in the corridor up to the Fat Ladys' portrait, but the common room wasn't empty. Potter was by the work table where he was writing his essay, and there was a plate with melon pieces ontop of it and two sandwiches near him. He looked up for a bit when I stepped into the common room before returning his gaze to the parchment in front of him.

"You're house elf brought you food." He said when I was by the worktable.

I stopped there, and glanced at him before my eyes went to the plate next to him. I didn't know if I should believe him, but Ymir did bring me food that time I was in the Quidditch Pitch. I didn't head up to the dorms, and took the seat adjacent to him pulling the plate towards me. I was a bit famished.

I ate everything on the plate with the sound of the clock by the mantelpiece and the crackling fire filling the room. The common room had always been warm and cozy, but it didn't warm me inside. I couldn't let my feelings overtake me though, so I pushed my feelings and thoughts of those four persons that continued to ignore me. I focused on our school work and the tournament instead. I was still to compete and I didn't want to look a bumbling idiot whatever the outcome.

I often went to the library finding Hermione there and joining her, sometimes Potter was there. I didn't care if he was there, but the small glances and frowns he had directed at me when he thought I wasn't looking annoyed me. He wanted to talk to me that was obvious, why can't he just tell me? I wouldn't bother hexing him for fear that he might return fire.

It was just any day, a school day, and the owl posts came. I was surprised when a snow white owl landed near my plate and she extended her leg to me. There was only one person that owned a snow white owl. It was seconds before I untied the note from her and gave her a piece of bacon. It was a short message.

 _Meet me by the Whomping Willow at five.—HP_

By five that day, I went to the Whomping Willow and found Potter was already there waiting with his cloak on.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked when I was near him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I don't know about that" I replied shaking my head. "Maybe in a sense that you're not the next Dark Lord"

"I suppose that's the best answer I can get." He replied. "Follow me." He said pulling out his wand.

He casted a spell revealing any humans nearby and creatures before he sent a freezing charm at the willow, and went down the passage under it. I looked about and followed after him to the inside of the Shrieking Shack. The place was filled with dust and it made me sneeze four times, as I went up the stairs right behind Potter and into a sitting room.

The place was dim and dusty, no surprise there. Potter sat down on an armchair and caused some of the dusts to be airborne he coughed and sneezed a number of times. I rolled my eyes really he could have banished the dusts first. I banished the dust he unsettled and walked into the room after I placed wards by the door, but not sitting down on any furniture in the room. I settled for standing.

"Are you going to tell me now, what you want?" I asked.

"Just—give me a minute. I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always one." I replied.

He gave a small laugh before he nodded and a grimace came on his face.

"I shouldn't have said that I was relieved that you're also in the tournament. The tournament in itself is still dangerous even with the measures they made so that no one will die. You're also in danger. I don't understand why you're name was placed in the goblet except because you know what should happen. Why would they want you in the tournament? That one doesn't make sense."

"There's only one thing I can think of Potter, my memories. They want what I have inside my head even just small information can change things. If that's not it, then I don't know what else it could be."

"Has Moody approached you about the tournament?"

"No." I replied. "He'd be more focused on you than me. They need your..." I snapped my head to Potter. "…blood. Potter, whose blood do you have in your trunk?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Potter" I said warningly.

"Doesn't matter I won't be using it in the end, and this isn't going like I wanted."

I sighed. "Get to the point. I don't like going around things."

"I'm also animagus like you, and unregistered. My form is a weasel. The same one you kicked one evening last year and named Midnight."

I snorted. "I've known that since Yule last year. I'm not an idiot, Potter." I said when he stared at me. "I can put two and two together. Now that you mentioned it" I pointed my wand at him turning his hair to neon green and there were small round ears coming up his hair.

He patted his hair and felt the ears. "Hey!"

"You deserve that and a lot more."

"Fine. I do deserve that." He said.

"Does that mean I can hex you when I want to?" I asked smirking.

"Er…I don't know. Professor McGonagall wouldn't like that."

I rolled my eyes. I'll still hex him. "You're no fun. Why tell me this? I much preferred not to have that speculation confirmed. It was something I wanted kept in the dark."

"I trust you."

"What?" I stared at him wondering if he's lost it. "Do you need to go to St. Mungos', Potter?"

"I'm not mental. It's the truth. I trust you, more than Hermione or Ron or Sirius. It's not because you know about me. It's a gut feeling. I don't know about your prophecy or what it means in connection to me, but I hope you would trust me too. I know that's asking a lot with your dislike of me, and that I've hurt you before. I didn't even realize what I've done to you then or that I was capable of what I did."

"Is that all you have to tell me that you had to bring me in this rundown shack?" I asked folding my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not going to play mind healer with you Potter. You're not a certified one."

"Will you even talk to a real one?"

"No." I responded. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was in your position last time. I was shocked when my name came out and that I had to compete too. I felt miserable then if Hermione wasn't there I would have lost it. Ron wouldn't talk to me and it felt like everyone was against me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're not alone. Malfoy and the others aren't speaking to you, but there are our housemates. Hermione, Neville, Colin and Garret even Luna. There's also Fred and George, they don't say it but they really regard you with your spell work."

I didn't think I was alone, but...it was reassuring even if it was coming from him.

"Can we call a truce?"

"A truce? We were never enemies Potter. You just gave me reasons to dislike you with your choice of action."

"Er, then can we start over?"

Starting over? Maybe, there was no point in holding grudges after all it might be me who dies. Better to have a clean break from everything. I did promise Hermione to give him a chance.

"If you promise not to glamour or polyjuice…" I trailed off, polyjuice makes the taker have the body of the person they… "Potter you bloody pervert!"

"What?" He stared at me confused.

He was polyjuiced as me! Merlin, I had more than just one reason to be angry at him that time!

"Rictusempra!"

"What" He jumped towards the dusty floor.

"Aguamenti!" The jet of water went over his head.

"did" He hid behind the sofa.

"Tarantallegra!"

"I do?!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!" Potter blocked that spell.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

I huffed once Potter cancelled the body-bind on me. I glared at him as I took my wand in his hand and siphoned the dusts that came onto my clothes as I got to my feet.

"What was that for earlier?" He asked frowning at me.

"We'll start over as long as you promise not to glamour or polyjuice as me or even curse me like you did last time." I replied ignoring his question.

We left the Shrieking Shack the same way we entered. We were by the doors of the castle when he spoke up.

"Then can call I you by your name?"

I blinked at him. I didn't think about that one. "I guess."

A bright smile was on his face then. I stared at his back as he entered the Great Hall a bit taken aback from his smile. It was dazzling and a bit infectious.

* * *

 **AN: And that is it! Any questions? Drop a review. THANK YOU for your time and I hope following year to come is hopeful and fruitful for you guys. Cheers to the good times of this year and to the next. Until the next update! ~burst-enna**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The first task was approaching and it was a surprise that Ron hinted to me about dragons since I've been reading about creatures. On the Saturday before the first task, Hermione invited me to go to Hogsmeade with her and Potter.

The three of us stocked up on our school supplies and bought sweets from Honeydukes. I saw Skeeter just come out from the Three Broomsticks I made to hide in one of the alleys, but when Skeeter saw Potter she turned towards another path.

"What did you do to get her off your back Potter?" I asked as we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry" He said.

I rolled my eyes. It was just days ago did we agree to start over, and it's not like it would be easy to call him by his name right away.

"Harry" I repeated. He grinned while Hermione giggled in between us.

"And to answer your question her animagus form."

Right, I forgot about that, and it did remind me of—best to forget it.

The place was filled with students that included Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students, I could see Ron with his brothers, and Draco was there with Blaise at one of the tables together with Daphne. Behind them was a vacant table.

Hermione went to buy us butterbeers, while we went to secure the table. Meaning we would have to bypass the table Draco and his two housemates were seated by. Of course, I didn't turn to their table and looked straight ahead. I was looking out the window when I saw blond hair at the edge of my eyes. I turned thinking it was Draco, but to find brown eyes. I stared at Edward then his hand on mine.

"What do you want?" I said pulling my hand from under his.

"You looked lonely by yourself." Edward said flashing his white perfect teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't think I had the disillusionment charm on me." Potter said sarcastically across me.

"As you can see Edward I'm not by myself." I replied. "I'm with Hermione and Potter."

Potter cleared his throat. I refrained from rolling my eyes, there he goes again. From the day I agreed to start over he has been reminding me to call him 'Harry'.

"Even with company you can be lonely." Edward said.

"Yes, I believe. She's lonely when you're present." Potter replied. I would have laughed then, but I restrained myself from doing so.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Potter when three bottles of butterbeer were placed on our table. Hermione cleared her throat making Edward turn to her.

"Will you be joining us?" Hermione said smiling politely.

"Of course not." Potter spoke up cutting off any response from Edward. "He was just returning to his friends."

Edward and Potter faced each other and if it was possible there would be electricity crackling between them. Edward at least got the picture and got up, but not without saying to me. "Well, if you ever need company I'm by the Ravenclaw table." He said winking then walking away.

With his back on us I gagged a bit for Hermione and Potter to see, eliciting a giggle and a chuckle from them. His charm doesn't work on me. His flirting is far from appealing.

"Who was that?" Potter asked me as Hermione passed me my bottle.

"Edward Vedier, he's a Beauxbaton student. I met him during Fleurs' coming of age ball and my cousins' friend."

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "You were annoyed with him."

"I am. He's a flirt. He has been trying in vain to catch my attention since I met him."

"He reminds me of someone."

"Lockhart?" Potter and I said at the same time.

Hermione I saw blushed a bit, while Potter and I laughed.

"It's alright Hermione." I said sipping from my bottle. "You were lead on by his looks and stolen stories."

"You admit that he's good looking?" Potter asked me.

"A speck, but his good looks were tiring, besides good looks are only a part of what makes someone attractive. Looks do have a factor but there are things to consider too. Like charm, confidence, and a brain." I replied. "If you have no brain then everything just goes out the window. Take Dr—Hermione…" I glanced over at Dracos' table hoping they didn't hear that slip up.

"Me?" Hermiones' eyes widened a bit.

"Yes. You have all three of those, but not only that you're bright, and witty."

"I'm not that confident." Hermione said blushing darkly. Not much compliments probably were said to her.

"Maybe not now, Hermione, but you will have that confidence." I said to her smiling.

"Thanks." Hermione said a gentle smile coming on her face.

By then Hagrid and Moody entered the place, went towards our table. Hagrid spoke to Potter saying he needed to see him in the evening. The invitation was extended to me. I nodded to Hagrid and ignored the false eye Moody had on me, it was bizarre and the hair on the back of my neck was up. It was when they left the place did I relax.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" Hermione asked me then.

"Yeah, fine." I said drinking from my bottle. I wonder if Moody placed my name in the goblet.

Even though Hagrid invited me along with Potter, I didn't go. Potter tried to persuade me, but I was stubborn myself. We both know that I already know about the dragons. There was no point in going.

After Professor McGonagall bid us good luck we entered the tent, the first person I looked at was Fleur, she was in her Beauxbaton uniform, and she looked paler than normal and was still for my liking. I made to speak to her, but Ludo Bagman had seen us then. After explaining the task to us and opening a purple sack, when Ludo Bagman said ladies first I stared at him. He does realize there are two girls present.

"My mistake, Miss Delacour if you please." He amended.

Fleur had Welsh Green with a number two, and I followed pulling out a miniature dragon with smooth copper scales having black ridge-markings and short horns on its head with the number four tag on it.

"The Peruvian Vipertooth" Bagman said a grim look passing him.

I stared at it with dread. Why did they bring this dragon for first task?! It's the venomous of all the dragons. Oh, great Merlin, I can't get bitten by it. I have to be quick if I want to survive this. I didn't even hear Bagman as he disappeared from the tent. I had jolted then when a hand fell onto my shoulder. I looked up to see Fleur a worried look on her.

 _"_ _Sorry. You've been staring at the miniature dragon you pulled out."_

I pursed my lips. _"I'm afraid I'll just stand outside like an idiot panicking."_

 _"_ _You won't."_ Fleur offered me a wry smile. _"I've seen you with a wand. You can't let your nerves get the better of you. You're a Gryffindor are you not, and being in that house means you're brave."_

 _"_ _You're not angry at me anymore are you?"_

She shook her head. _"I am livid with Skeeter though she had twisted your words. Let's do our best, and show them that witches are as good as wizards are."_

I nodded smiling.

While speaking to her calmed me down a bit. Maybe a short meditation will help? Slowly, one by one, after Diggory, Fleur left the tent, then Krum and after him it was my turn.

"Good luck" I heard from Potter as I passed him with shaking knees.

I went over to the flap we had to leave by. When I heard the whistle I left the tent and went to the gap of the enclosure. The stands were filled and there were murmurs about as they watched. I heard the Peruvian Vipertooth roar at the other side of where I stood near the gap. Just remember those times in the sealed rooms Ina, only this one you'll really get a broken arm or a leg or burns. I willed my heart to still and exhaled a bit. I just have to get the egg.

I conjured a red light orb next to me and multiplied them just as I felt the warmth of fire coming my way and I sent the flames in my direction skyward. The range of its flames was wide and avoiding it was impossible for me. Once the flames stopped, I waved my wand sending the light orbs to cover its eyes. I thought it would be enraged, but it didn't. It stood still. That's strange. I placed a silencing spell on my feet and clothes then, but its head turned to where I was before it spewed out flames and I sent them upwards again. The flames stopped, and I sent a jet of water directly at its snout before I transfigured the water to a strong flowery scent to confuse it or try to make it dizzy. It roared in outrage making me flinch from the loud roar. I rushed and grabbed the golden egg. I jumped back with the egg in my arms just enough to avoid its teeth and from being dragon food, but its fang grazed my arm.

Oh, bugger. I felt light headed seconds later, and my vision blurred. I had just closed my eyes for seconds before I was jolted awake. I was up on a sitting position. I had my wand out and at Madam Pomfrey with Draco over her shoulder a smirk on him.

"Sorry." I said blushing as I stowed my wand away.

"You're okay now, Miss Fawley." Madam Pomfrey said. "Go on you still have to see your score."

I got off the bed, grabbed the golden egg and left with Draco next to me. When we left the tent he sent a stinging hex onto my arm almost making me drop the golden egg.

"What was that for?" I hissed whirling on him.

"I thought you were going to be burnt alive when the dragon spewed out fire at you when you didn't move." Draco replied. "You scared me!"

"Everyone was scared for every champion." I said evenly, but to be honest I was afraid that sending the flames upward wouldn't work. It didn't work in the sealed rooms, and I took a gamble.

We got to the end of the enclosure. I looked at the area the judges were seated. Madam Maxim went first a silver ribbon forming a number eight, Mr. Crouch followed giving me an eight, Bagman followed a nine coming from him, Karkaroff gave me a four. I added it up and I had twenty nine points in total. The crowd roared in applause, and I think Gryffindor was the loudest.

"Not bad" Draco said next to me. "Krums' ahead by a point, you follow after him, then Diggory and Fleur takes the last spot."

"There's still Potter." I said wondering if he's going to change tactics.

ooo

Potter didn't change his tactic. He summoned his broom, and was tied with Krum. Everyone by then was leaving, and one of the dragon keepers had approached me telling me I was to go to the tent because Bagman wanted a word with the champions.

Once Bagman finished explaining about the egg and when the next task is, I left the tent together with Fleur and found Draco waiting outside. I walked in step with Fleur and Draco in the direction of the castle. Fleur shot me an amused look before she went towards their carriage near Hagrids' hut.

We were by the stairs I was to head up to Gryffindor tower and him to the dungeons.

"Kellina, I—"

"We'll talk on another day, Draco." I said turning away from him and up the stairs.

I was in the passage into the common room and I could hear cheering inside. They were rejoicing because Potter was tied with Krum. I entered the common room to find they were throwing Potter in the air in sheer excitement. If I had gone up here ahead of Potter I would be the one in the air. That didn't mean I wouldn't be noticed.

I had gone around the crowd and had just taken one, one step up to the dormitory when I heard the loud shrill shout of one third year Gryffindor.

"Kellina!" I inwardly groaned. Maybe I shouldn't have spoken to Colin before it sure set his attention on me.

Two hands fell onto my shoulder and I was whirled around to face the rest of Gryffindor. There was a flash then Colin was at the very front beaming, with Garret next to him a small wry smile on him.

"Hey, you lot, we shouldn't forget our other champion! She's in second spot, but she's a bloody brilliant witch!" I heard Fred or was it George say aloud.

The common room was in celebration that night for the most part I mostly watched everyone. Two or three of our housemates would approach me congratulating me in the first task after ten or so minutes, and that I was great, better than Krum they say.

I think they're going overboard on that part. Hermione though readily agreed with them as I didn't hurt the dragon, not like Krum sending a spell at the dragon hurting its eyes and destroying its eggs. They had Potter open the egg and the piercing shriek from it made most of us cover our ears with our hands before he closed it. He just had to open it. Hasn't he already learned not to from his first try of the tournament?

After the first task, things have gotten better with the Hufflepuffs. They stopped giving us glares. Alistair had gone up to me the day after the first task just as I left the hall.

"You did great yesterday." He said.

"Thanks." I replied. I didn't know if we were okay or not, he did avoid me.

Alistair sighed then. "Kellina, I'm sorry for ignoring you. You have to understand Cedrics' my best—"

"It's okay." I answered smiling wryly. "I don't blame you for taking your houses and best friends' side. We did ruin your houses moment. We never wanted to be part of the tournament."

"Thanks." Alistair smiled before it faded. "Kellina, listen, what—"

The bell chimed by then, and everyone was leaving the Great Hall.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"It's—" He shook his head cutting himself off. "It's nothing important."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and I left catching up with the others for our first class that morning. I told Draco that we would talk. We were in the Room of Requirement fashioned after a sitting room two armchairs and two sofas surrounding a coffee table, with a fireplace blazing at one side of the room. Draco sat on the red velvet armchairs and sat on one of the sofas right as a tea pot with teacups on top of the coffee table.

I took a sip from my tea the Room gave us, while Draco scowled down at the table.

"I was an idiot." He said. "I shouldn't have ignored you then or even demanded you to answer my questions. You were entered into the tournament against your will. You didn't want to be in it, and I…" He combed his hand through his hair, and clearly he was frustrated. I kept quiet waiting for him to continue. "I just thought it was an opportunity to stop 'him' from coming back. I didn't even realize what that meant for you. I didn't think of what you felt. I'm sorry, Ina. I'm sorry for acting like an immature child."

"Good to know." I said. "You said before that you came back because you wanted to persuade your father so he wouldn't be serving Tom. Then you're saying you want to stop Tom from coming back, what changed Draco?"

Draco frowned probably because I didn't say anything to his apology.

"I don't want him to come back. The Malfoys being one of the sacred twenty eight, he would try to get Father to join because of our financial prowess. He'll only ruin our name. I don't want him to taint my home again. He's done enough of that. He can go taint another pureblood family not ours." He said the last part with scorn. "How does he even come back? He died. Potter got rid of Tom as a baby."

"If Potter got rid of him then what about his diary in our second year?" I said calmly. "The diary was his property and it was sapping you of your life. He could have returned by our second year."

Draco looked at me with wide eyes disbelief clear on his face.

"You could have died then." I added staring back.

"Then, how is he going to come back this time? No one can return from the dead."

I wonder about that, but that wasn't important. "He didn't die that night Potter earned the moniker the boy who lived." From there I told him about the horcruxes Tom made, and that the diary was one. Then the third task, the portkey cup and how Tom would return via a ritual that included Potter.

"Then, someone else just has to get to the cup first." Draco said. "Tom just needs Potters' blood, but if he's not there then he can't come back. You just have to stop Potter."

I shook my head. "Moody will be helping Potter in the third task. He would remove the creatures he comes across, and give him easy passage through the maze to the cup."

"You can use your animagus form to get to the cup first and stop him there."

"Draco we don't even know if there's only one death eater present here in Hogwarts. We don't know if it was Moody who placed my name in the goblet. I would be selling myself out if I used my animagus form, and Moodys' eyes can see through solid objects."

"You have to convince Potter not to take the cup or try to stop him at least!"

"Draco, you saw him obliviate me in the veil room, which is a difficult spell to master, not to mention pinpointing on the memory to erase. We were nine then. Do you think he's just a regular fourth year?"

Draco grimaced. "What are you saying?"

"You're not much of an idiot, Draco. I know you've thought that maybe he's a time traveler." I told him. "Potter knows what's going to happen. Potter wants 'him' to come back."

Draco blinked at me owlishly before he got to his feet making his way towards the doors.

"Draco, where are you going?" I called out.

"I'm going to force Potter to change his mind." He said over his shoulder.

I couldn't let Draco go out of the room. His emotions were volatile, who knows what he can say or do. I asked the room to keep the doors closed until I asked it to open. Of course, when Draco couldn't open the doors he turned to me fuming.

"Open the doors, Kellina." He said glaring at me.

"No." I replied meeting his heated gaze. "Even if you do speak to him, he's already made up his mind."

"So, we just let 'him' come back?" He said venom in his voice. "That—that inhuman mad thing, he defiled my ancestral home. He ruined it with the tortures and blood. The Manor I live may be different, but I can see it in my head the muggles and muggleborns they tortured and killed without remorse!"

It wasn't just anger in Dracos' eyes. He was afraid of Tom coming back, but it has to happen. I agree with Potter, but if there was another way I would go with that plan. I got up to my feet and walked towards him. I took both of his hands, they were shaking. I don't know if it's from anger or from fear, I gave his hands a squeeze.

"I don't like it either, Draco, but even if I or Potter stops him. He'll still find a way to return. You don't have to worry about your parents, Draco. They're not involved with him. If possible then get your family out of England then or find a way so they won't get imperioed."

"He can't come back a third time, Kellina." Draco said.

The horcruxes still need to be destroyed. That includes the one in Potter. I stopped at that thought, he wouldn't, would he? Even if Potter plans to not let anyone die. I have to get to the cup the same time as him or maybe before him. I'll just have to wait for him there. I'll have to see how good my disillusionment charm really is.

It took Sheila by the start of December to speak to me again.

"I'm so sorry, Kellina." Sheila said when she cornered me outside of the library. "For a Ravenclaw like me to be swayed by what everyone else was saying. Everyone was saying it was either Alistair or me who placed your name in. They were blaming us that you're in the tournament."

"Do you think I would want to be in the tournament?"

"No." She shook her head. "Even if you're a Gryffindor, I know you wouldn't risk your neck to get the wizarding community's attention. You would rather hide somewhere in the shadows than be in the spotlight. I'm really sorry, Ina."

"It's alright. I wasn't that mad, worrying about surviving the first task distracted me enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I replied. It was true.

Yule break was approaching and Professor McGonagall told us about the ball on the night of Christmas day, even telling Potter and me about the opening dance being champions. Potter asked if champions can ask another champion to be their partner.

"I believe Mr. Potter it would be wise to look for a different dance partner." Professor McGonagall said before we were allowed to leave the room.

We left the room and headed in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Professor Moody…" He said but then trailed off.

"Has he been assisting you with the tasks?" I asked indifferently.

This year just seemed to be going in the direction of the book, except for my entry. It was still bewildering to know that someone in the school or a loyal servant of Riddle knows about me, and I'm planning on getting to the cup the same time as Potter? I must have a death wish for myself.

"Yes." He answered.

"Anything to ponder on?"

"Nothing, but he has asked about why you attacked me in the chamber."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you dislike me greatly because I didn't help you before and that I took your diary back in second year."

"He didn't ask when or where was that?"

"No."

* * *

 **AN: First chapter for the year! Yeah! Oh, but sad news guys I'll be updating every after two weeks from now on. One, I need to recover. Still sick, but on the way to recovery. Ginger ale is my daily drink. Ginger actually has a lot of health benefits. Try it! I'm doing this because I believe health is your greatest wealth people! Getting sick just makes you immobile and stuck in one spot. Two, I need to study if I want them to stop telling me to hit the technical books. So I can get off my back when I BLOODY pass that stupid pointless, but I still needed plastic card. That's my life. Until the next! Expect the next after two weeks!~burst-enna**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

Everyone was in the spirit of the Yule Ball except for those third year and below they weren't allowed to attend unless they were invited by a fourth year and above. It didn't take long for someone to approach me about the Ball though.

I was in the library working on my Transfiguration essay when someone cleared their throat in front of me. I looked up to see Terry there.

"Kellina, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked, but he had awful timing. Draco was behind him.

"A bit late there, Boot." Draco said causing Terry to jump a bit before facing him. "Kellina already agreed to go with me."

"Oh" I could see the disappointment on Terry before giving me a wry smile. "I did try." He said before he excused himself.

"When did I agree?" I whispered as Terry left the library.

"Did you want to go with him?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather skip the ball."

"And you know as well as I do, you can't."

I glared at my handwriting on the parchment then.

"Am I your partner for the Yule ball or not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have manners or is that the way you ask someone out?"

"I'm asking to be your dance partner. I'm not asking you out." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

Oh, Godric, I fell in the pit hole I dug myself. I felt my cheeks warm up of embarrassment.

"Well?"

"I—I should—I forgot that I was—ah, oh right! I remember I have to ask Professor Dumbledore about something. I'll see you later, Draco." I said getting to my feet and shoving my belongings into my bag then leaving the library. In a way I seemed to have attracted what I said when I left the library. I was on the fourth floor corridor when I saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I called out catching up to him.

"Ah, yes, Miss Fawley?" The headmaster gave me a smile and his eyes were ever twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"About the Yule Ball"

"Yes?"

"The Yule ball happens only once can you permit Colin Creevey to come along?"

"You would have to ask him to the ball if you want him to be present, Miss Fawley."

"No, sir…that's not what I meant. Colin loves to take pictures, a bit passionately. I thought, he can take photos of the students or those who wish to have their photos taken with their partners for the ball or of the event for the school, of course. I suppose one or two would want a souvenir wouldn't they, sir?"

"Yes, that is a marvelous idea." He replied smiling "I will be sure to bring it up with the other head of houses. Good day, Miss Fawley, Mister Potter." He nodded to the person behind me before he walked away.

I turned around then to find Potter there.

"That was sweet of you having Colin to come too. He'd be thrilled once they've agreed with your idea." He said giving me a sheepish grin. "Do you have a dance partner for the ball already?"

"If you're asking me to be your partner Potter, it's a flat out no." I said as I made to walk down the corridor. I might as well get back to the tower.

"It's Harry, and why wouldn't you want to go with me?"

"One, because Professor McGonagall told you to look for another dance partner and two, you don't know how to dance. You're going to end up stepping on my toes."

"Then, are you going with Malfoy?" He asked giving me a sideways glance.

I only recalled Dracos' response to my words earlier. I wasn't even thinking that he's asking me out. Thinking about it, I felt rather stupid right then. I even took the cowards way out and ran for the hills because of it.

"He hasn't asked you?" Potter spoke up a bit surprised bringing me out of my thoughts.

"He did ask." I replied flushing that as a dance partner only, sweet Hufflepuff why of all the times to act like a girl that was it!

"Then you're going with him?"

"Can we please not talk about the bloody Yule ball or about who asked who?" I snapped at him.

He didn't seem fazed when I snapped at him. "I think Hermione already has Krum as her date."

"Are you sure it's Krum?" I asked.

"Do you think it's someone else?"

I shrugged. "Anything can happen, what about you? Who do you plan on asking?"

Potter looked in thought. "I can ask Luna." He said after some seconds.

"Hello, Ina, Harry Potter." Luna said as she rounded the corner and saw us. Speak of the witch.

"Luna!" I grinned then. "Potter here was just looking for you."

"What for?" Luna asked dreamily as she turned to Potter then and the sudden appearance of Luna made me grin further as Potter stammered. For someone who's older than me, is he? Well, I suppose in concern with the soul. He still has trouble asking someone out.

"Er, you know the Yule ball is coming up, right?" A nod came from Luna. "Would you like to be my dance partner?"

"Sure" Luna answered. "But I'll have to teach you to dance."

I didn't expect that one. How did Luna know that? Oh, must be the Wrackspruts or another invisible creature. Potter stared at Luna his cheeks had a pinkish tint on them and my chortle brought him back to the present. Potter nodded before he sent me a glare.

"Can we use the corridor?" Luna asked. She knows that Draco and I have been using the forgotten corridor with the spells Draco has listed for us to learn.

I nodded in agreement, and Luna by then grabbed Potter by the wrist. Potter gawked as he was whisked away. I chuckled, that's something you don't see every day. Thinking of dates, I went off by then in search of Ron. With Luna going with Potter, I might as well help him.

"What?" Ron stared at me.

"I'm going to help you get a date for the Yule Ball."

"That's not—I don't need help."

"Ron, you need it, were near Yule break and everyone else are getting dates. You're in Gryffindor. Summon that bloody courage everyone here has."

"I really—"

"Ron Weasley" I interrupted him. "You are going to accept my help either you like it or not." I said. "Do you or do you not want to at least have a good date?"

In the end Ron grudgingly agreed, not like I really gave him one though. Ron together with Hermione and I headed to the Great Hall where Edward was waiting outside.

 _"_ _Kellina, will you allow me to be your partner for the Yule ball?"_ He asked as we got closer to the doors.

 _"_ _She's already has a partner for the Yule ball."_ Draco said appearing to my left and glaring daggers at Edward. I didn't know Draco can speak French.

 _"_ _And who would that be?"_ Edward said. I have to add that Edward was a bit taller than Draco due to age difference.

"Me" Draco growled out.

Edward turned to me. _"Is that true, Kellina?"_

 _"_ _I, well—"_

 _"_ _Ah, she hasn't agreed to be your partner has she?"_ Edward said turning to Draco.

 _"_ _She didn't agree to go with you either."_ Draco hissed.

Edward and Draco continued to stare down each other, and it they were attracting attention from the other students just entering the Great Hall for dinner.

 _"_ _I'm not going with you, Edward. I'm sorry."_ I said. I wouldn't want to spend time with him, he's full of himself.

 _"_ _I suppose I will have to search of a different lovely flower then."_ He turned to Hermione then. "Would you allow me to ezcort you to the Yule ball?"

"Sorry." Hermione smiled wryly. "Someone already asked me."

Edward nodded before he turned and entered the Great Hall.

"Someone asked you Hermione?" Ron turned to his bushy haired friend surprised.

"Yes. Why? Is it that hard to believe?" Hermione asked her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, I—I, but who would ask you?" Ron asked.

A thunderous look came on Hermiones' face. "Someone who isn't you!" She growled before entering the Great Hall.

"Yeah, but who?" Ron called out, but when Hermione didn't turn around he followed him inside.

I would have palmed my face, but the damage was done. He had gone and made Hermione livid with him. That was a rude question to ask.

"Weasley never learns does he?" Draco said beside me.

"He'll have to if he wants to have a date. Potter already has a date." I replied.

"And you have yet to agree to go with me."

Yeah, but can't he ask a bit nicely? I mean—what am I thinking? I'm acting like a girl! I know I am one, but do I have to act like one? I shouldn't be having a dilemma about this. I just have to agree…

"Kellina"

"I'll talk to you later, Draco." I said walking towards my house table for dinner.

It's not that hard to ask politely is it? I asked Draco not to walk me back to the tower that evening telling him I'm going back with Hermione. I thought he wouldn't agree at first, but when he did I left with Hermione right away. Even then I pleaded with Hermione to walk with me to the Great Hall for breakfast every morning.

"Why?" She asked frowning.

"I just don't want to be alone with Draco for a while." I replied.

Hermione agreed, and I know Draco wasn't delighted to have Hermione around. I know I'm being ridiculous, but my Gryffindor courage deserted me. I couldn't tell Draco that I wish he would ask me politely, even if we did agree to tell each other the truth.

I brought it upon myself to help Ron, I sent an owl to Alistair asking him for help with Ron to which he agreed to. We met Alistair in an empty room on the second floor. I was seated on the desk watching them. Ron had difficulty with practice because he was facing Alistair then, and he was turning into a tomato. I can imagine the boys in our year or any year practicing in front of the mirror to ask someone to be their dates. It has to be nerve wracking.

It was later on in the afternoon the door opened and Draco entered the room, when he could tell where I or Potter was in the castle.

"What are they doing?" Draco asked me.

"Alistair is teaching Ron how to ask someone to be his date and how to act properly with them." I replied offhandedly my eyes on them on the other side of the room. "What brings you here?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?" I said still watching Ron and Alistair.

Ron seemed upset, and Alistair by then turned towards us. Alistair was surprised to see Draco before a smug grin was on him.

"Malfoy, can you come over here for a bit?" Alistair said.

I glanced at Draco as he went towards Alistair and Ron. Alistair was telling Draco something, he looked peeved all of a sudden before Ron said something and Draco looked ready to bite Rons' head off before he walked back to me. What did they just talk about? Alistair and Ron had their attention on me, or was it on Draco?

"Will you let me escort you to the Yule ball, Kellina?" Draco said to me his gaze was a bit intense and it was making me flush.

Was he really asking me or...

"There you go Ron, maybe it's not on how you should talk, but you have to be confident and brave to ask the person to be your date." Alistair said.

Oh. I inwardly sighed. That was just to show Ron, Draco wasn't really asking me.

"What did you want to talk about Draco?" I asked then.

"I was wondering if we should owl Mother about gaining access to Aunt Bellas' vault at Gringotts to get the horcrux cup." He said softly.

I had told him the other day while we were in the 'corridor' sans Potter and Luna about which items he had used as horcruxes.

"What?!" I snapped my attention to Draco, and I earned the looks of Alistair and Ron. "Sorry." I said to them before I pulled Draco with me to the corner of the room and placed wards to keep the others present in the room from hearing us. "I don't know about that one Draco, it's risky."

"We can't let the horcrux be in arms reach of that deformed being!" Draco hissed.

We didn't really have any other plans, and I doubt Potter has thought of what to do about the horcrux cup yet.

"Won't your mother ask why you even want to get rights to your aunts vault?"

"Yes, she will. I already have that panned out."

"Are you sure she won't be suspicious?"

"Even if she does, she won't be able to get any answers from me with our vows."

"Fine, but I want to be there when you visit the vault." I replied.

"Mother will wonder why you're there." Draco replied frowning.

"How will you know which one is the horcrux cup?" Not like I know either, but I couldn't leave him to get it alone!

"I'm sure I'll know. I did use the horcrux diary."

"Draco, I don't think—"

"I'll be sure to place it in a box or something."

It was a couple of days later, did we push Ron to ask one of the Beauxbaton girls' to the Yule Ball. I asked Fleur who among her classmates didn't have any dates yet. She told me there were four and she was kind enough to point them out to me. She was already going with Roger Davies the Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw.

Alistair, Draco and I stood there next to each other leaning against the wall as we watched Ron walk towards a group of female Beauxbaton students. Ron looked a bit nervous, but he didn't let it on when he was faced with the Beauxbaton girls.

Draco was glaring at the stone flooring. He wasn't really interested on how Ron would do, which is strange I'd think he would at least get a bit of mirth from this.

Ron gave a forced smile and nodded before he turned away from the girls and at us, a frown on him. I frowned myself. They probably have dates already, bugger, we were a bit late. Viktor Krum by then stepped in the corridor and he blocked Ron from approaching us. Viktor spoke to Ron, who looked shocked before his eyes rolled to the back and he fell.

"Ron!" We, by we, Alistair and me, rushed towards the red head to see if he was fine. He was still breathing that's for sure, and Viktor lifted him off the ground.

We brought Ron to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey told us that he'll come around. That was something. What did Viktor even say to Ron? We left the Hospital Wing together with Viktor.

"Erhm, Viktor?" I glanced at the Bulgarian on my other side. "What did you tell Ron?"

"I asked him to be my partner to the Yule Ball."

I was shocked. No, bloody way! Viktor Krum is gay?

"You are friends vith him?" Viktor asked me.

"I'm in the same house as him."

"Vill you tell me his answer for me?"

"He'll be in the Great Hall for dinner you can ask him there again." I replied smiling at him wanly.

Later that evening, I saw Viktor approach our table and he was right behind Ron. He tapped the red head on the shoulder. Ron turned with a chicken leg in one hand to Viktor. Ron would have gaped, but at least he had manners and kept his mouth shut.

Everyone's attention seemed to have fallen on them it was surprising after all to see Viktor taking an interest in Ron. I can even see Hermione slack jawed at what she was witnessing. I was close enough to hear Viktor.

"Vill you be my dance partner for the Yule Ball?"

Ron didn't faint, but he opened, closed his mouth swallowed his food and opened his mouth again. I guess he's having trouble making a decision. I looked at Viktors' expression and he looked—

"Yeah." Ron said turning red in the face and ears. "I'll be your dance partner."

And that is Viktor Krums' date for the Yule Ball. Everyone was quite surprised especially his brothers, even most of the female population of Hogwarts. Viktor definitely crushed hearts that day or even gained some. I wouldn't know.

I saw Hermiones' shocked look, and I met Potters' gaze. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just grinned back. I wonder if Ron is gay himself. That would definitely be shocking, or maybe he goes both ways?

In a way I was glad for them, I was trying to help Ron get a date, but in the end he didn't need it as he already had someone's attention then. Well, he did have Hermione's attention, but Ron himself was dense to even notice Hermione until he found out someone had asked Hermione to the ball. I do ship Ron and Hermione ending up together though. I can't imagine them ending up with anyone else even if Viktor asked Ron to be his dance partner.

Makes me jealous of Ron, he was asked politely. I wonder what Hermione thought of it?

"You don't think Ron swings that way?" Hermione asked me when we entered our dorm room together. It was only the two of us, Lavender and Parvati stayed in the common room gossiping with some of the higher years of the earlier events.

"I wouldn't know." I replied. "I'm not close with Ron, but maybe he goes both ways?"

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"You fancy Ron, don't you?" I teased her.

"What?!" Hermione flushed. "Of course not!" She said hotly. "Why would I fancy him? I don't care if he's going with Viktor Krum of all people. At least they have something in common, I'm actually happy for him that he…he was asked by Viktor Krum. He won't go asking me who my date is."

"Who is your date?" I asked.

"You'll find out during the ball." Hermione said grabbing her night clothes and entering the bathroom.

It was a day later from when Ron agreed to be Viktors' date. Draco wasn't outside the Fat Ladys' portrait waiting. I turned to Hermione she seemed to be wondering where Draco is herself. With a shrug we went down to the Great Hall, and the owl post arrived. One of the school owls brought me a note.

 _I want a formal duel with you. Meet me in the corridor at five.—DM_

Did I do something again to get him mad or is it the other way around? A formal duel usually meant we had a disagreement, and duels were used to settle them. The winner gets to make demands without question from the loser. Not unless it's a duel to the death which is far from happening.

At the stroke of five, I went to the Forgotten corridor, and found Draco in the room we use for our practices and dueling. He was leaning against the wall on the east side of the room without his school robes, displaying his grey jumper, black trousers and Slytherin tie. He pushed himself off the wall stood in place with his wand in his hand when he caught my eye.

I didn't remove my black school robes and kept them on, as I stepped towards the west side of the room and took my position. I pulled out my beech wand and got into stance myself. From his eyes he plans on winning, and I don't even know what we were dueling about.

"Winner gets to make demands." He said loosening his Slytherin tie.

I nodded.

It was seconds, and none of us were making the first move. I for one wasn't going to wait. I made the first move aiming for his feet with a 'Carpe retractum' but he blocked it and returned fire with an 'Incarcerous'. I rolled out of the way before I sent a 'Rictusempra' followed by a 'Petrifucus Totalus'. He blocked both spells before firing out an 'Expelliarmus' I didn't use the shield charm and instead used 'Stupefy' at him as I dodged the disarming charm. When I got to my feet there were bubbles floating about, what the—I turned to Draco to see him smirking there were no bubbles near him. I conjured a breeze to blow them away thinking that there was a hidden charm with the bubbles, but none of them were pushed away and they didn't burst when it came into contact with me. I inwardly cursed. The bubbles were a distraction. I whirled towards Draco too late and was hit with a 'Stupefy'.

Once Draco re-enervated me, I got to my feet then turning to him.

"Well, what are you demanding?" I asked placing my wand in my holster.

Draco walked towards me. I frowned what did he want?

"You are going to listen to my question and answer yes." He said.

"Why bother asking if my only choice of answer is yes?"

"Just listen"

"Alright, then fire away."

"What?"

"Is that the question?"

"No!" He scowled at me. "Just listen and no answering anything else but yes. It took me to see you watching Krum asking Weasley."

He closed his eyes before he exhaled.

"I don't know if you're dense, or it's one of those Gryffindor qualities you annoyingly have." He muttered.

I stood there wondering what he was even going to ask. When he opened his eyes and met my gaze, I caught my breath at the intensity in them.

"Kellina Fawley, do you agree for me, Draco Malfoy, to be your partner for the Yule Ball?" He asked his eyes were like mercury.

I felt my cheeks warm up from his gaze. His gaze was too much I looked away. "Erhm, I—"

"I won the duel, you can only reply with a yes." He said smugness in his voice.

"Yes." I said and he was grinning widely by then.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile how ridiculous our situation is. He had to duel me just so he can ask that and he demanded that I say yes. I would have said yes that time Alistair had him demonstrate to Ron.

Dates were done with, and my next problem was dress robes. I'm the fifth champion and I have yet to have anything to wear for the ball. I would have to head to Hogsmeade to find one.

Fleur was positively excited for the Yule Ball. While she was describing to me her dress robes and how her hair would look, she asked me about my dress robes.

 _"_ _You have no dress robes yet?"_ Fleur said in disbelief after I told her I didn't have one yet.

 _"_ _I don't pack dress robes with me to school."_ I replied.

We were outside Hagrids' hut grooming their schools' pegasi.

 _"_ _Every witch must at least have one dress robe in her wardrobe!"_

 _"_ _My trunk isn't my entire wardrobe, Fleur."_

 _"_ _We must go and find you one on the Hogsmeade visit before the ball! I will not have my cousin wear her school robes to the ball!"_

 _"_ _Hey! I wasn't planning on that."_ I have a good mind to wear dress robes.

 _"_ _You are going with Draco Malfoy, yes?"_ Fleur said a smile on her.

 _"_ _I am, why?"_ I asked a bit suspicious.

 _"_ _I never doubted it. Edward didn't take being rejected well he complained that he was much better looking than your friend. He couldn't imagine why you didn't accept."_ She replied.

 _"_ _I can."_

 _"_ _Now do you have any preference with dress robes?"_ Fleur asked.

 _"_ _I don't like pink."_

 _"_ _Anything else?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to wear anything that's sweeping the floor."_

 _"_ _Alright, we will go to Hogsmeade this weekend."_ The gleam in Fleurs' eye scared me. _"I will help you find those dress robes."_

* * *

 **AN: You know, I actually enjoyed making this chapter. The duel wasn't supposed to be there, but hey it came and I thought that would be great! You didn't see Krum asking Ron coming did you? :'D There's a reason for that. I hope you liked this one! The Yule Ball is coming close.**

 **The next is after another two weeks, until then my lovely readers! I LOVE YOU, OH AND MOST OF ALL THANK YOU! ~burst-enna**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

Yule break started and almost everyone is headed to Hogsmeade. I told Draco that I would be heading to the wizarding village together with Fleur. He was miffed that he wasn't allowed to come. He even said that there was need for a second remark. He almost did come and even if I did put my foot down he would have found a way to come with us if it weren't for Blaise. Slytherin truly fits him.

I was walking in step with Fleur with our winter gear on as we entered the clothes shop in Hogsmeade. I didn't bother to look through the rack, as Fleur directly spoke to the witch by the counter. I stood there at the side away from watching them. It seemed like the witch understood whatever Fleur was saying, there was a point in their conversation their gazes turned to me. I raised an eyebrow at that before they looked away. After their conversation, Fleur followed the witch to the back of the store and left me with the other attendee of the store reading a novel, I think.

The door of the shop opened with a tinkle from the bell while I stood there waiting. I looked at the customer, and internally sighed. It was Edward. By Salazar, please tell me he's here looking for something for his dress robes and not because he saw me!

 _"_ _Hello, Kellina, are you by yourself?"_ He asked as he noticed me.

 _"_ _I'm with Fleur."_

 _"_ _She already has her dress robes ready. Yours?"_

 _"_ _Guilty"_ I said shrugging. _"I didn't plan on going to the ball."_

 _"_ _Why not? The last I saw you in dress robes you were it was difficult not to look away."_

 _"_ _You looked at my brother with hungry eyes at Fleurs' ball."_

 _"_ _I was appreciating beauty."_

 _"_ _Sure you were, or you go both ways."_ I said indifferently.

 _"_ _How did you know?"_

I turned to him blinking, was that a joke?

 _"_ _Did Fleur tell you?"_ Edward asked, but there was mirth in his eyes.

I snorted. _"You tell me that."_ I replied.

 _"_ _Has Malfoy kissed you yet?"_

"Wha—No!" I said flushing. We're not even dating! Why would Draco even—Edward was chuckling.

 _"_ _How cute"_ He said the back of his hand on my right cheek. _"If it were me I would have stolen your breath away already."_ There was an innuendo somewhere in there. I just know it.

His eyes had been on my eyes, but his gaze after seconds went down to my lips. I didn't even realize how close he got until he was inches away from my face, I tried to step away, but his hand was on the back of my neck keeping me in place. By Merlin there is no way I'm letting this self-absorbed git kiss me!

His hands were on the back of my neck and on my waist leaving my hands free. I pulled my wand out, when the door of the shop opened. Edward didn't pause with the new comers, but he did stop when I had the tip of my wand on his throat. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

 _"_ _Drop your hands."_ I hissed. _"And step away from me or I will have you plastered on a wall for hours and spell you wearing a dress complete with makeup."_

Edward did as I said a small amused smile on him, but his eyes were predatory.

 _"_ _You're not like the girls in my school."_

 _"_ _Because I'm not from that school."_ Okay, I used to be a student there, but that was the past.

"Fair enough" He said before he left the store bypassing Potter and Ron by the door.

"What was that?" Ron asked once he was done gaping.

"That was a thorn in my side."

I heard a soft chuckle from the back of the shop to find Fleur there.

"Sorry about that Kellina." Fleur said smiling at me. "Edward can be a bit obzessive if he iz zettled on catching the attention of one girl, at Beauxbaton he iz known as Casanova."

"And you had a crush on that prat?" I asked staring incredulously at her.

"He izz good looking and haz an appealing personality."

I snorted. "Yeah. I don't see it." I replied crossing my arms.

"He iz juzz not your type."

"Kellina?" I heard, I thought it was Ron, but it was actually Potter standing near me. "Can I talk to you for a bit? It's important." Potter said there was a hard look in his eyes too.

"Alright." I said.

We went to the corner of the shop, and he placed wards around us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How long has Edward been fixated on you?"

"I don't know. I met him on my way to the Delacours' Chateau."

"Has he done what he did earlier before?"

Why is he asking Edwards' actions?

"No." I shook my head. "Not even when he approaches me at the castle. He wasn't like that."

"Has he been acting strange?"

"I don't know. Fleur would know he is her friend."

Potters' brow met, and he looked worried. His green eyes met my gaze, there was something in his eyes, and I couldn't place what it was. I saw it on Draco before.

"Watch your back, Kellina. Even with him, I don't like him." He said cancelling the enchantments around us.

At least that's one thing the three of us agrees on, but shouldn't it be he doesn't trust Edward? Dislike and distrust isn't the same after all.

Fleur by then gestured for me towards her as Ron and Potter went about the shop, probably looking for presents. Fleur pointed me towards one of the dressing rooms and to try each one of them, come out wearing them. I didn't have a choice though, so I entered the dressing room to find about seven dressrobes in there, all different colors. Trying on the seven dress robes were taxing, especially if it was Fleur scrutinizing the dress.

 _"_ _Which one are you going to take?"_ Fleur asked me. _"I suggest the blue green dressrobes."_

 _"_ _I don't think so. I don't want to wear anything strapless."_

 _"_ _Cousin, one thing you should know about female dress robes. They're enchanted to hug your form well and show of your figure. They won't be falling off you."_ She said eyeing my chest.

"Fleur!" I said crossing my arms.

Fleur chuckled. "Oh, izz something the matter, couzin? I also have those, mind you. There is nothing to hide between us girls."

I gave her a withering look.

"Now, which drezsrobe will you be taking?" Fleur said gesturing to the dressrobes on their hangers.

She had a point that the blue green dressrobes was great on me. I had to agree with her on that, but none of them really impressed me, if that's a right word. It felt more like the dress robes were wearing me not the other way around. In the end we left the shop without one. While it should be me who was panicking as the Yule Ball was days away, I didn't. Fleur was the one who was worried for me. One of the champions and I have no dress robes for the Yule Ball.

We stayed in Hogsmeade looking for presents. While there were the usual persons I give presents, there were three persons I would have to send presents to from my usual lists. I considered on giving Potter a gift, then again maybe not this time. I'm not holding a grudge but to be honest would anyone send the very person who was in animagus form and saw you almost naked a present? I think not. Not even the kindest person on the planet would, I think.

I returned to the castle, and to my dorm room to drop off the gifts I bought. I was placing them under my bed when all three of my dorm mates came in and went to their respective beds. Hermione being the last to enter had closed the door behind her.

"So, are you excited for the Yule Ball, Kellina?" Lavender asked me.

"Can't say that I am." I said getting to my feet.

"Why not?" Parvati asked the end of her lips going down. "It's not every Yule, that Hogwarts have this kind of event."

"Well, our family gets invites from other pureblood families to attend their parties during the Holidays. I'm not particularly excited because I've gone to some events like this before."

"But those are different!" Lavender defended. "You go for family and pureblood reasons this one is because of the tournament. I'm sure in this one you'll enjoy it far better than the one's you've been to before. You don't have to be polite all the time with your housemates and schoolmates around."

"Maybe" I said smiling wryly.

"Do we get to see your dressrobes?" Parvati asked eyeing the other purchases that were on my bed, that I had to tinker with.

"About that…" I told them about not having one even though I did try to look for one. I just didn't find one that I really liked.

"WHAT!?" Lavender screeched out, and I think everyone in the tower heard her.

"Kellina, that's a social suicide!" Parvati was on her feet her hands on her hips giving me a glare.

"You're one of the champions!" That was Hermione, and they said that all at the same time.

Three set of eyes were glaring at me, and to be honest even if I did face a dragon their gazes were scary.

"Complain all you want, but there was no dress robes I found I liked in the shop at Hogsmeade." I replied annoyed with them.

"You weren't trying enough." Lavender said. "You could have gone for second best."

"Don't tell me about second best, when there's nothing I found that I like. You can't force me to wear dress robes I don't like." I crossed my arms. "Would you wear dress robes you knew you don't feel like wearing even if they looked great?" I asked Lavender giving her a hard stare.

She stared right back not backing away, but she agreed in the end.

"But what are you going to do about dress robes?" Hermione asked frowning.

I shrugged. I just hope I manage to find one before the Yule ball.

It was a day before the Yule Ball, and my three dorm mates have been pestering me about my dress robes. I could only shake my head and they looked like they wanted to strangle me at the same time worry for me. A day before the awaited Yule Ball and I have nothing to wear, yes, I was really troubled. Not even with everyone in the tower suddenly having feathers because of the twins Canary Cream. It was a distraction at best but by Salazar, I'm an idiot not to be worried, yet worrying helps no one.

Of course my three dormmates decided to call the cavalry, and that's Professor McGonagall. They had gone and spoken to her saying that I had no dress robes for the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall, of course was not pleased with me. Not only am I a Gryffindor, and one of the champions, I believe she found it scandalous for me a pureblood nonetheless not to have a dress robes ready for such an occasion.

She permitted me along with my three dormmates to go to Diagon Alley via floo so I can find dress robes, and Diggory being a prefect was to be our escort for that afternoon. Why it was Diggory and not one of our Gryffindor prefects, eluded me, but there was no time to think about that. She also had orders that we were not to return unless I have dressrobes to wear. Bloody hell, I didn't think it would go this far! I should have taken that blue green dressrobe Fleur said if this was going to happen.

As we entered Diagon Alley, I was herded by my dorm mates towards Madam Malkins' robe shop. Really it was a no brainer where I they would bring me to. All of them told me to wait in by the bench while they went towards the dress robe area to find me one.

"You had days to look for dressrobes." Diggory said next to me. Being a boy and all, he was only our watcher, and he wouldn't understand the pains of being a girl.

"The Yule Ball isn't on my priority list." I told him.

"What is on your priority list?" He asked.

"Survive the tournament is one." I replied coolly. There was no telling if I'll live by the end of this tournament.

"Not winning?" He asked genuinely curious.

"You should know by now that I didn't enter the tournament on whim. I just want this tournament over with."

Diggory I saw nodded at the edge of my eyes. "About Alistair"

"What about Alistair?"

"He's worried. He said—"

I didn't get to hear what he said, as Lavender and Parvati pulled me with them towards the dressing room to try out the number of dress robes they picked out for me. I wondered what Diggory was saying, but after trying out seventeen dress robes out that afternoon. Whatever he was saying was pushed to the back of my mind.

I was tired after the eight dress robe. Thank Rowena that I found one dress robe that I loved right away when I tried it out. Yet my three roommates didn't just let me take that dress robe without me trying the rest, just to be sure.

On the morning of Christmas, I found my pile of gifts at the bottom of my bed and even without counting they seemed to have increased. Haruka gifted me a set of robes that was more of a design only seen in Japan judging from the koi fish print. Fleur gave me black leather gloves with fur trimmings by the wrist. Gabrielle sent me a wand holster. From Sheila a book on apparition so I can be prepared for the exam was on the card. Alistair gave me a figurine of my patronus. He must have looked it up. Dracos' present was green chopsticks, but they weren't used for eating but for the hair and dangling at the end by chains were small diamond pieces.

"Wow, who are those from Kellina?" Hermione asked me from her bed her eyes on the chopsticks.

"Draco" I replied.

"You should use it in your hair for the ball." She said to me smiling.

"Do you think my gift for him is good enough? This had to cost a large amount of galleons, and you don't find this here in Europe."

"What did you give him?"

"I gave him a clock that plays a different song, every three hours. All of them are instrumental though. I chose forty eight songs for it so it won't be too repetitive."

"Did you make it yourself?"

"I bought the clock, but I added my own touch to it."

"That would be?"

"The songs"

"It's perfect." Hermione said to me. "I'm sure he loves it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lavender groaned out from her bed. "Now please keep it down. It's too early."

Hermione and I shared a smile before we continued opening the rest of our gifts. Luna gave me a painting of myself. Hermione a mug that changed images when filled with warm liquid. Neville gave me a broom servicing kit.

Exxion, Sally and Deus decided to give me one gift from the three of them. It was an accessory set containing a ring, earrings and a bracelet. The ring had our family insignia on it, meaning it was my family ring. One I should be receiving at the age of seventeen, not at the age of fourteen.

Why did they hand it to me already? I looked at the card and used the revealing charm. I thought there might be a hidden message on the card or behind it, but I was wrong the charm didn't show anything. I was about to push it off as nothing, but decided against it and placed it in my journal.

At the Great Hall, I greeted Fleur a Happy Christmas and she gave me a squeezing hug telling me she loved my present. It wasn't what she expected but she definitely loved it. I gave her an obsidian jewelry box with a fleur-de-lis engraved onto it, and I had it charmed that her magic signature would be the key to open the box. It was also larger than it looked.

I spent the morning with Fleur in the Great Hall she was miffed that she wasn't present when I went to Diagon Alley for dressrobes. In the afternoon I played a game of Quidditch with Draco and Blaise until my wand buzzed at three for me to head back to the dorm. If only it didn't take girls so long to get prepared for social events I would have played a bit longer with them.

"Should I wait for you outside the Fat Ladys' portrait?" Draco asked me when I landed on the ground with him still in the air.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at the Entrance Hall by seven." I said smiling up at him.

"Draco wants to see you first before everyone else!" Blaise shouted with his hands cupping his mouth feet above where Draco is.

I laughed when Dracos' ears turned red and he sent a hex at Blaise in the air. I didn't think Blaise was the type to be loud, maybe there are exceptions.

"Seven at the Entrance Hall, Draco." I shouted aloud waving as Draco went on chasing Blaise on his broom and hexing his dorm mate before I went off towards the castle.

I entered my dorm room to find four vanity tables in the room, and I think the room grew a bit larger. I think to give space for the vanity tables at the middle of the room. Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were fixing their makeup. Their respective dressrobes were on their beds, as was mine. Wait, I didn't pull out my dressrobes earlier, but I did place its box under my bed. I wonder if it was Hermione who placed it there or it could be Ymir.

"Kellina!" Lavender turned to the door at the sound of it closing. She eyed my broom in my hand before she turned away. "Get in the shower. You wouldn't want to smell of sweat."

I placed my broom out of the way before I pulled out fresh undergarments from my trunk and headed to the bathroom to take a shower as they said.

I was wearing my bathrobe, when Hermione pulled the door open, which I placed a good of three charms to keep it locked. I had my wand with me and Merlin the spell I sent her way passed the curl of hair framing her face, and nearly hit her. She's not the brightest witch our age if she wasn't able to dispel the charms I placed.

"You do realize you could have had horns growing out of your head just now?" I said to her.

"Well, you're done." Hermione said ignoring the part she could have been hexed with horns. She grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the bathroom and pushed me down to sit down in front of one of the vanities.

"Hermione, I can do my hair and makeup myself. I know spells for occasions like this." I said, the book mother sent me last time was useful.

Lavender snorted from her bed strapping her heels.

"You don't expect us to believe that when you weren't worried about your dressrobes." Parvati said fixing her dressrobes in front of a full length mirror.

"I am telling the truth you know." I was put-out they don't even trust me to do my own hair and makeup.

"Darling, I heard you when you said the Yule Ball isn't your priority." Lavender rose to her feet done with strapping on her heels. "And we're making it our priority for you, you already have the problem of competing in the tournament."

"You guys—"

"Start with her hair Hermione." Lavender said.

There was no point in arguing, they made it their mission to do my hair and makeup.

ooo

Hermione had already left our dorm room ahead of us it makes me wonder who her date is if it's not Krum. I stood in front of the full length mirror. My dressrobes were midnight blue and faded out to a light blue as you go down the dress, there's a silver outline by the sweetheart. The skirt followed my movements when I turn and it ends right by my knees. Dark blue heels to match them, my hair was in an up do with falling waves, and the chopsticks Draco gifted me were holding it up. The diamond at the end looked like it was glowing under the light. My ear piercing can be seen which they didn't ask about thankfully. I wore one of my silver earrings so my other ear wouldn't be bare. I slipped on my family ring onto my left hand and it resized right away fitting my finger.

"Ready?" I heard Lavender ask behind me.

"Wait" I said grabbing my wand, placing a warming charm on my person then at Lavender then Parvati before sliding it into the hidden pocket I had added.

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"What? I never leave my room without my wand." I said following after her with my heels clicking on the stone steps.

At the bottom of the stairs, we saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville waiting. Dean was going with Lavender. Seamus was with Parvati. As for Neville, who was he taking to the Yule Ball?

"Wow, Kellina!" Dean said smiling while Seamus whistled.

"You look great!" Seamus said.

I smirked when I saw Lavender and Parvatis' annoyed looks. "You guys should be saying that to your dates, not me." I said.

Seamus and Dean flushed in embarrassment before they turned to their dates and complimented them. Lavender and Parvati were wearing fabulous dress robes and they look great in them, they also deserved compliments. I turned to Neville by then smiling.

"Will we be meeting your date at the Entrance Hall?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied flushing. "You do look great though, Kellina, just saying."

"Thanks, Neville."

The six of us went down to the Entrance Hall as a group.

 **AN: I know it's a bit short and I just had to cut just where the Yule Ball is right there. Well, be patient my lovelies. ;) Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you have any thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

I looked about the hall searching for Draco, but with the crowd it was difficult. I saw Potter was by the Great Hall doors with Luna next to him wearing a frilly pale green dressrobes. Neville went towards Susan Bones over to the side standing with Hannah Abbott. Hermione I saw was holding onto the arm of—wait, is that Alistair?! I didn't even recognize him with his dark blue dressrobes and brushed back hair! Krum had yet to appear with Ron. Oh, I can't wait to see that one!

I went near the stairs to the dungeon thinking that Draco was near there when I felt someone grab my arm. I whirled around with my wand out and met Dracos' cool gaze.

"Miss Fawley" I heard, and turned to Professor McGonagall. "I trust that you will keep in mind not to use your wand?"

"If I have no need for it Professor." I replied placing it back in my pocket smiling sheepishly.

"Of course." She said, but I think there was amusement there. "Why don't you and your partner join the other champions by the doors of the Great Hall?" She finished before she went away.

"Really, Ina, your wand?" Draco said next to me.

"Always have your wand on your person, Draco, not unless you can do wandless magic." I told him as we headed towards the doors and to Potter and Luna.

When we got to the doors Potter and Luna turned to us. Potters' eyes widened and Luna…

"Ina, you look beautiful!" Luna said to me smiling.

"And you look lovely Luna." I said to Luna holding both her hands.

Luna had her hair in a simple braid with two or three flowers intertwined in her hair. I twirled her in place just as there was a flash. I turned to see Colin smiling widely with his camera with him.

"You look great Kellina, Luna!" He said. "Can I get a picture with your dates?"

After Colin took our photos, he went off into the crowd every now and then I saw flashes in the Entrance Hall while waiting for eight. The doors of the Entrance Hall opened up later on with Krum entering with Ron next to him wearing the same dressrobes his mother had sent. Krum didn't even seemed fazed by it, and I found the pairing something to remember. I could never imagine that happening. I wonder if I can nick a copy from Colin of the two of them.

While waiting I turned to Draco and surveyed his dressrobes. It looked like he was wearing a suit under his outer black silky robes. Black leather shoes, trousers, together with a vest and a white dress shirt then a white bow. At least he didn't look like how he was mentioned in the book.

"My grade for my dressrobes?" He asked.

"Outstanding, Mr. Malfoy" I replied playfully.

He stepped back a bit looking at me from head to toe. He even held his chin and looked thoughtful. I felt a bit self-conscious. He nodded then.

"And your verdict?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Fawley, your grade would be Exceedingly Outstanding." He said smirking back. "But it is expected, you are in the list of most beautiful in Hogwarts."

"There's a list for that?" I asked.

"Of course, you're—"

I held up my hand to stop him from telling me. "No, I'd rather not know, Draco. Then there's a list for most handsome?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess, you're also in it?" He smirked back. "Potters' probably there along with Diggory then." I said indifferently. I saw him pouting.

I laughed. "Come on, Draco. Pouting doesn't become of you. You should be on the cutest list instead of handsome." I said teasing him.

"Cute?" He was aghast. "A Malfoy is never cute. We're only dashingly handsome or drop dead gorgeous."

I heard a snort then, and it was from Potter. Draco and I both turned to him.

"Have something to say, Potter?" Draco sneered at him.

"Yes. Drop dead gorgeous would fit Kellina better than you, Malfoy." He replied.

I felt my cheeks warm up then. This is Potter, but he's not one to compliment anyone or he's just playing around? I shook my head I shouldn't be flattered. I don't think Potter even realized what he uttered when his cheeks reddened a bit.

The doors to the Great Hall were then opened and while the other students were allowed to enter, us, the champions remained in the Entrance Hall with our dates. Fleur and Davies were the closest to the doors, Krum and Ron right behind them, followed by Diggory and Cho, Potter and Luna, and there's Draco and me.

"Come on, Ina, smile. It's not like the balls we've been to." Draco whispered into my ear.

Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall and everyone was clapping for us. Like Draco said I plastered on a smile, as we went towards our designated table. After saying our respective choice of food for that night, I looked at our table.

Davies stared at Fleur and appeared lost as she spoke. The Veela allure was definitely working there. I met Fleurs' eyes then, she gave me a wink and I returned a smile. I can hear Luna next to me talking about the nargles in the mistletoes, and that she should have brought her cork necklace. Then there's Krum and Ron, Krum was telling Ron about Durmstrang, and Ron wasn't eating like he hasn't eaten for a while. He was even listening. He even asked about his career as a Quidditch Player.

"Kellina" Draco said on my left. "Is this your family ring?" He was looking at my hand or at my family ring.

"It is." I replied looking at it as well.

"Why do you have it with you already? You're not of age yet."

"I know, but it was included in their gift for me."

"Don't you find it strange that they sent it to you?"

"I do." I nodded. "It's also strange that they would ask Sirius or your parents to…ahh…well"

"Ask my parents what?"

I looked about us I had Draco scoot closer to me so I can whisper it in his ear. His face scrunched up in thought when he sat straight.

"What did you reply?"

"I'm not sure about asking your parents to be there. I mean maybe as a family favor it could work, but isn't that pushing it?"

"You suggested Sirius?"

"No. While Sirius seems to like me, I'm sure he'll be there more for Potter than me. He is his godson."

"Then, you asked for my parents?"

I flushed. "No, my brother will be asking your parents." I said.

Draco chuckled. "It's still the same, Ina." He said almost singing. "Exxion did ask you."

I huffed.

Dinner was over when the headmaster asked everyone to stand, with a wave of his wand the tables were sent towards the walls clearing up the floor before he conjured a platform where varied instruments were on it. I stood up at the same time with the other champions. I saw at the edge of my eyes that at least Potter managed to have his attention for the opening dance.

We went towards the cleared floor that was the dance floor. As the Weird Sisters, who were on the platform started with a slow song, Draco steered us around the dance floor, and I was happy enough to go with the flow.

I knew how to dance after all, and at the edge of my eyes I can see the others joining the dance floor one after another. I saw Ron troubled where to place his hands, both of them are boys, but if I had to guess it would be Krum to lead. He was the one to ask Ron to the Yule Ball.

There was Potter and he at least was steering the dance, not the other way around. Luna was smiling the entire time and she seemed to be floating as they danced.

"Up for the next song, Draco?" I asked smiling when the first song was over and the Weird Sisters was just starting with a faster song.

"The night is just starting." He replied grinning.

I grinned back, and thoughts of what was to come fled my mind. On the fourth or so song, Alistair and Hermione came along and we switched partners for a while.

"So, how are you and Malfoy?"

"Fine." I said wondering why he would ask that. "How about you and Diggory? I've noticed he's around Cho most of his free time."

"Yeah, that happens when your best friend is dating." Alistair snorted.

"You jealous, he doesn't spend much time with you?"

"I do have other friends, you know." He gave me a withering look.

"Diggory mentioned you were worried or something while we were in Diagon."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Did he?"

I nodded.

"I was worried when your name came out. Cedric told me that you attacked Potter in anger when you were in the side chamber. Do you really blame him because your name came out of the goblet?"

"I…well. It's complicated." I replied. It was after all true 'complicated' because of the prophecy.

"Is it because of your dislike with him? First year, you did punch him in the eye."

"That will never be forgotten will it?"

Alistair chuckled. "You made your history."

At the end of the song we switched back to our original partners. Alistair and Hermione went towards the side of the Great Hall. We went over to the refreshment tables to get some drinks.

"Why is Creevey here?" Draco asked next to me as his eyes fell on the third year Gryffindor taking photos here and there.

"Someone suggested to the headmaster to give the present attendees a memorabilia of the ball." Potter said smugly as he together with Luna stepped towards us. "He's doing his job."

"No one asked you Potter." Draco sneered.

"Whoever suggested it is sweet." Luna said.

Was it really? I just thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a souvenir of the ball. While it was an on the spot idea, I had thought about suggesting it to Professor McGonagall.

"Kellina?" I heard come from Potter.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance." Potter said.

"Sure!" I said grabbing Lunas' hand and heading towards the dance floor. "Potter, you can have Draco as your partner for a while!" I called over my shoulder.

The shocked look on their faces was comical, as Potter glanced at Draco awkwardly while Draco bared his teeth at me in a glare. If only Colin had been nearby to take it, but there's always a pensieve.

The songs were fast enough, Luna was doing her own rendition of a dance to the song and I did the same, though not as unique as hers. After dancing for a bit we went back to where we left Draco and Potter. Like I guessed they were both ignoring the other, but they seemed a bit pink on the cheeks. I wonder what happened.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

I nodded deciding not to ask further, before I turned to Draco hooking my arm with his. "Come on, Draco. I want to see what they did to the front lawn." I said pulling him with me out of the Great Hall and towards the front doors.

The front lawn had undergone a great makeover in the course of only what three or four hours? The place looked more of a garden park with the bushes, benches, fountain, fairylights and statues about. Most of the benches were taken by the couples present. I could see some were cuddling and…it's not only persons that roam around.

We bypassed the couples and took one of the paths hedged between rosebushes. It was a quiet night, if one ignored the giggles we hear. Then there was the tell tale sound of bushes rustling with squeaks here and there with Professor Snapes' voice calling out names and deducting house points.

"You're head of house seems to be busy with a well enough placed annoyance." I say glancing at Draco walking a step behind me.

"Why wouldn't he be with hormonal students about?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

Did that include us? I shook my head dropping the idea from my mind. I shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Did I say something wrong?" He suddenly asks.

"No, just something that popped in my head." I replied.

"That would be?"

"Did you have fun dancing with Hermione?" I asked then.

"Why would I?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you did fancy her."

"How do you know that?" He asked his eyes widening a bit.

"Come on, Draco. I know things and it shouldn't be a surprise I know that too." I replied, not like he ends up with her anyway.

"I thought you didn't want Potter calling you by your name?" He said deliberately changing the subject.

"Things happened while you were avoiding me. We talked a bit." Draco nodded. "Like you, he was relieved that I was in the tournament—"

"I wasn't—" I gave him a blank stare. "Okay so maybe I was a bit. I am sorry about that."

"Potter apologized that time too. He admitted a few things and he wanted to call a truce—" Draco snorted. "We didn't call a truce."

"That's good." He nodded glad that I refused for a truce.

"A truce means we were enemies from the start. We never were enemies I just disliked what he did. We decided to start over."

"Right, sta—what?!" Draco said aloud. "Are you out of your mind? He's the one who sent you—"

I placed my hand over his mouth then. I would ask him how he knows that, but my brother's the only possible source he has.

"I know what he did, but there's no point in holding a grudge against someone. In the end I'm the one who gets hurt from it, not him. It was better to start over."

"Is that why you were on friendly terms with him when you went to Hogsmeade with him and Granger?"

"Yes. It's also why he calls me by my name and that he keeps telling me to call him 'Harry'."

"Why?"

"Because you never know what can happen Draco." I said looking up at the sky. It was clear of any clouds allowing us the view of the stars.

"We're going to survive." Draco said. There was a certainty in his voice and I wanted to believe it, but…

We walked a bit more in a comfortable silence before I felt something ghost my hair. I turned to Draco his hand in mid-air. He stared at me before he slowly dropped his hand a gentle smile adorning his—

"What would two students be doing in the dark area of this garden?" We both heard the drawling voice of Professor Snape as he stepped out from the shadows giving us suspicious looks.

"We thought to get away from the noise of the band, sir." Draco replied smoothly.

He looked at us with narrowed eyes. "Ten points from Gryffindor, now, get back to the castle." He finished before turning and leaving us there.

"Do you think Professor Snape suspects us of something?" I asked walking in step with Draco.

"He is the most cynical of all our Professors."

"But after last year, I think he has his eyes on us. Moody already has his eye on Potter."

"That's be—of a lot of reasons." Draco whispered next to me.

I got what he meant. If no one was watching me, then why did my name come out?

We entered the Great Hall and went to the refreshment table to get some drinks for ourselves. No one was dancing by pairs anymore, and it had turned more into a small concert. Ron and Krum I could see were still dancing this time wildly, but next to each other. There was a flash, and before the pair could see Colin had scurried away as fast as he could.

I went off leaving Draco for a bit in search of Colin, so I can ask him for copies of the photos he had taken of certain persons. I entered the Entrance Hall looking for that snapshot imp, but didn't see him. I turned to go back inside the Great Hall thinking that he was still inside covered by the crowd.

"Ina!" I heard behind me and found Luna. She looked troubled.

"What is it Luna?"

"It's Colin." She said.

"What about him?"

"That boy from Beauxbaton that you've talked to said he wanted to talk to Colin."

"Edward?" Luna nodded. "He's a vain guy. Maybe he wanted Colin to take pictures of him."

"He didn't look cheery earlier."

Knowing Colin he must have taken a photo without permission. I asked Luna to lead me to where they are. I followed Luna into a hallway, and it was empty except for the sound of something being crushed. I rushed in that direction and found Edward fire in between him and Colin. I even saw Edward with his wand on him.

"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" I grabbed Edwards' wand as it headed towards me and the sound of him falling onto the stone floor echoed in the hallway.

"Colin, are you okay?" I asked reaching Colin as he stared at the fire in front of him. Colin didn't answer, his gaze remaining on the fire. I stepped towards Edward on the floor and glared down at him. "What did you do?" I said calmly, but inside I was boiling.

"It's his fault for taking pictures without consent." Edward replied.

"So you decided to burn his camera?"

"What else?" He snorted.

I turned my back on him then and walked towards Colin still staring at the same spot.

"Luna?" I said turning to the Ravenclaw. "Can you bring Colin back to the Great Hall? I'll come find you after I deal with him."

Once Luna was gone, I turned back to him. "Your true colors finally come out, huh? Can't have someone taking a stolen picture of yourself because you look horrible in it?"

"It wasn't—"

"You're going to pay for that." I said coldly. "You're going to pay for what you did to his camera and destroying everyone's memorabilia." I pointed my wand at him. "You should sleep. Stupefy."

After stunning him turned on my heel and using the tracing charm to find Fleur. I found her in the Great Hall and not off somewhere snogging Davies in a dark corner or a broom closet. I told her what happened as I lead her to Edward still on the stone floor unconscious. She levitated him and went back to their carriage, and that left me to return to the Great Hall.

I looked around for Colin and Luna, but because I kept looking to the sides I didn't see the person in front of me.

"Potter, what are you doing standing in the middle of the way?" I asked standing in front of him.

He didn't reply and merely pointed up, his cheeks reddening. I looked up to find a mistletoe above his head.

"An enchanted mistletoe?" I said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You can laugh." He said offhandedly.

"Well, I leave you to—" I turned on my heel to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"You're just going to leave me like that?" He said surprise.

"Yes."

"Kellina, please help me."

I hummed in thought. "Say that again and add 'help me from the mistletoe'."

He stared at me with incredulity.

"No? Then I—" I started to turn around again—

"Okay."

"I'm waiting, Harry." I said grinning widely. He looked disgruntled with his rosy cheeks.

"Kellina please help me from the mistletoe." He said.

"You have to mean it."

He gave me a withering look. I was actually enjoying teasing him. Potter repeated the words and it was a bit sincere.

"It's not good." There was an apprehensive look on him. "But I suppose it's the best you can do." I said stepping towards him and placing a peck on his cheek. I looked above him then with the mistletoe gone.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure." I replied waving it off as I searched for Luna and Colin.

* * *

In the end I didn't find them, and thought they went back to their dorms. Draco walked me up to Gryffindor tower as the Yule Ball ended. We were close to the Fat Ladys' portrait, when he spoke.

"You also have those, you know."

"What?" I asked turning to him when we were in front of entrance to the tower.

"Charming, confident and smart, not only that. You're also sweet and understanding." He said smiling warmly at me and it was the same one I—Oh, Good Godric, he heard me! I felt my cheeks burn. "Grangers' name doesn't start with a D and an R." He chuckled, pushing the strand of my hair that got loose behind my left ear. "Good night, Kellina." He said before he pressed his soft lips onto my forehead.

I stayed in front of the portrait staring at Dracos' back as he walked around the corner. I could feel his lips pressed on my forehead. I turned to the Fat Lady a wide smile on her then.

"Best part of the evening, dear?" She said smugly.

I told her the password, and entered the common room when there was an outburst.

"—not gay!" Ron went up the stairs with Hermione glaring at the red heads back. It was seconds later did Hermione follow after heading up to our dorms.

"Does Ron go for both teams?" I asked the other present in the room.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so. He and Hermione are good for each other." Pot—Harry replied as Hermione disappeared up to the dorms.

I smiled. "Another thing we agree on Potter."

"Harry" Potter, Harry said.

I shook my head amused. "Good night, Harry."

The Yule Ball doesn't end without Hermione and Ron fighting, while the tables were turned. I can see them ending up together.

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry for the very late update. The reason for the tardiness of this chapter is because of the amount of people here for a week and our stupid internet connection not allowing me to upload this. I hate our internet connection sometimes, when there are a lot of people here where I am it's always a problem for me to upload.** **It's not even that large of a file too! Our internet connection sucks at those times. Still, sorry!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Look at past chapters.**

* * *

I heard the sound of hissing approach me as I knelt before him. I remained in that position, not daring to move.

"You're father has disappointed me." I heard. The voice brought on fear in me, but I had to keep it hidden. I couldn't show it to the ones present. At the edge of my eyes I could see a snake by the end of the robes of the one speaking. "You will have the honor of receiving his punishment in his stead. Crucio!"

I screamed out as I felt fiery pain course through my body. It felt like I was being pricked with thousands of needles at the same time my insides were on fire. I couldn't think of anything else but the pain and how I wished it would end. It felt like I was under the curse for a long time when it ended.

"Get up." The Dark Lord ordered in front of me.

I forced myself to my feet and stand straight, but it was difficult my body shook from the curse placed on me earlier.

"Your left arm" Hopeless and resigned as I heard those words. Slowly, I pulled up my left sleeve exposing the pale skin of my arm to the Dark Lord. "You should be honored to be enlisted into my ranks at an early age." The tip of the white wand Voldemort held pressed onto my left arm, and at one word. There was a sting on my left arm, and the dark mark appeared contrasting my pale skin. "Draco, I have a task for you."

"Of course, my lord." I spoke blankly, but inside I was bitter. A pureblood and I'm bowing down to a half-blood! Why did father even follow this mad man?

"You will rid me of a thorn in my side."

"Harry Potter?" I said tentatively.

"No. He is mine to finish off." Voldemort said coldly. "You will relieve Hogwarts of its current headmaster, Dumbledore."

"As the Dark Lord wishes" I said my head lowered like I had no right to meet his eyes and was a lowly servant. Only in his point of view.

"Do not fail me, Draco. There will be consequences if you do." Voldemort hissed out. "Now, leave."

I nodded to the deformed snake before I passed through the throng of death eaters' present and left the room.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the red canopy of my bed in Gryffindor. I placed my hand on my heart hoping to slow it down and my breathing too. I can't remember what I dreamt, but it left me shaking like a leaf. I closed my eyes to sleep again, but sleep didn't come so I got up from my bed to start the day.

I left the tower and went down to the kitchens to grab an early breakfast seeing as it was still early. The house elves were busy, they were preparing breakfast. My mouth was watering from the smell of the food they were preparing.

After eating my fill, I left the kitchens. I was just deciding on either to go to the library or the corridor or the Room of Requirement or something else when someone suddenly appeared in front of me. I yelped, pulling my wand out and shouting out 'Fechema!'

I stared at Harry then his jumper remained unchanged except his trousers had been turned to a skirt revealing his legs while he still wore his shoes. Looking at Harry, I didn't know if I should laugh or be horrified myself. Harry in a skirt.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked then not even concerned on what spell hit him.

"I just hit you with a spell and you're not concerned?" I said surprised of his nonchalance of the situation.

"Nothing happened." He said.

"If you say so." I'll just have to see how long before he realizes his clothes aren't the same.

"What were you doing in the kitchens?"

"Trying to convince the house elves to ask for wage."

"Don't tell me you're in on it with S.P.E.W.?" He stared at me with wide eyes.

"No." I snorted. "My family has house elves, Po—"

"Harry" He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "I would be a hypocrite if I was. Have you looked up why you, Draco and I know where the other is?" I asked him. It seemed a good time as any, most of the students were still asleep and no one was nearby to hear us.

"Not yet. I do have someone on my back."

"Do you even know of another entrance?"

"No." He replied.

So much for being a son of a Marauder can't even go look for another entrance, no wonder he was fit for Slytherin. He doesn't look for adventure, yet the thought that there was another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets gave me an idea. I went to the corridors then with him tailing after me. I was lucky to find Helena there.

"Hello, Helena" I greeted the Ravenclaw house ghost.

"Salutations, Kellina" Helena replied "and Harry…" she had taken notice of Harrys' clothes and quirked an eyebrow at me "…Potter."

"Where are we?" Harry asked me then.

"Helena by any chance have you seen any snake symbols on walls or doorknobs or on anything while you attended Hogwarts except those in Slytherin house?" I asked ignoring his question, and Helena did the same.

"I am afraid not, Kellina. Even when I was a student the castle held many secrets. Mother had not even dare to mention it to me. I suppose it was a secret only to be known by the founders alone and to be found by the adventurous of the students. You can try with the Room of Hidden Things to start with your search."

"Can a magical eye that can see through disillusionment charms and an invisibility cloak see the entry way to this corridor?"

"I suppose they can, but they would not remember quite easily. Only those who know of the name of this corridor would remember where it is."

"Like the Fedilius charm?"

"Very much"

"Thank you, Helena." I said to the ghost before making my way to the said room.

"What is the name of that corridor?" Harry asked when we he followed me out of the corridor. I ignored his question.

I walked three times in front of the blank wall asking for a room that would help me find those snake symbols around the castle which wasn't found in the Slytherin dungeons. I don't think Slytherin would have placed the entrance in Slytherin. He can't be that obvious, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in the girls' lavatory. The door appeared—

"Did that door appear just now?" asked from behind me.

I whirled around to find Alistair and Diggory there. I really need for that spell to tell me if there's anyone in proximity.

"You two saw that, right?" Diggory looked at me then Harry his eyes widening as he looked at him. He turned to me. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, did someone replace your clothes?" Alistair asked next to Diggory.

"Replace my…" Harry looked down at himself. "What the?!" He turned to me with a glare baring his teeth as I smiled back. "Hilarious, return my clothes."

"You're a wizard. You can do that yourself. It was because of that spell." I replied.

"You transfigured his clothes?" Alistair asked.

"It was the spell really. I found it in the book mother gave me." I said.

"You could have used that for dressrobes." Diggory said.

"It doesn't make dressrobes. It was written on the explanation about the spell." I replied. "Just everyday female clothes. So, where are you two headed to?"

"Sheila and Air are working on a project and is going to meet with her at Ravenclaw tower." Diggory said. "I'm just going with him to meet up with Cho."

"What project?"

"It's something we've been working on for a month already. I hope we get it done around May or earlier."

"Maybe I can help." I said. I did ask for his and Sheilas' help during my second year.

"It's alright." Alistair said smiling. "I thought you disliked..." he trailed off but I knew what he was saying.

"Things change." I replied shrugging.

"Well, we should go. See you around, Ina." Alistair said leaving with Diggory and forgetting about the door that they saw appear.

We entered the Room of Requirements, it was dark and the only source of light came from two candles floating next to a full length…mirror? I glanced at Harry as we went towards it. It seemed like a mirror it was almost a replica of the one we have in the dorm, it wasn't tinted silver. It was black.

"What did you ask the room?" Harry asked me then.

"I asked the room to give me something that will help me find snake symbols around the castle." I replied.

It gave us a black tinted mirror, and how was it suppose to help? It's not like the magic mirror in Snow White, or is it? Odd how that thought came in mind.

"It's not the mirror of erised." Harry said.

"Nice job deducting that Sherlock." I said, and a snort came from him.

Am I supposed to say mirror, mirror…well the lines the stepmother in Snow White said to the magic mirror. While there are magic mirrors that tell you how great or disastrous you look and ones that show you your desires, I wonder if this mirror is harmless.

"A black mirror…" Harry said before surprise was on his face. "Oh, it's a scrying mirror!"

"What's a scrying mirror?" I asked.

"It's a divination tool."

I blinked at him not understanding what he meant just now. I didn't take divination. "And?"

"You can use it to see the past, present or future."

"We already know what's going to happen."

"It's not just used for that you can ask it something and it will show you what you want. You can get answers from it." He replied. "But not the entire thing, but just a bit of the picture."

"Huh, so divination does have its use." I said thoughtfully. Which lead me to a thought. "Wait, if you knew about the scrying mirror or learned about it in divination why didn't you use it?" I asked him. "You could have found the horcruxes easier."

"Hermione didn't think of it. She thinks it's a load of bullocks."

Yes, no wonder it didn't come up.

"If you said it's a divination tool, aren't there steps to use this?" I turned to the black mirror.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if there is, Trelawney didn't teach us about it. She preferred crystal gazing. I only came on it in the book."

I rolled my eyes. "Do we just ask it?"

"Maybe?" He said uncertain. No point if we don't try, the Room gave us what we required at the best of its magic.

I glanced at Harry before turning to the mirror. "Show us where in Hogwarts we can find a snake symbol."

We stood there for a while waiting for—well, we don't really know what we were waiting. It was still worth a shot. We stood there for moments.

"Nothing's happening. Why are—"

"Maybe its thinking." I said.

"A thinking mirror? We already have mirrors telling us how we look, we don't—"

"Oh, would you shush!" I snapped cutting him off.

I turned back to the mirror to find an image of Moaning Myrtles' bathroom, then a moment later an image of a passage replaced the bathroom. The image disappeared from sight before I could get a better look.

"I didn't recognize that passage." Harry said his face askew.

Okay, so asking this mirror shows us what we want to see.

"Show us where we would find the passage from earlier."

We had to wait for a couple or so more minutes before the portrait hallway was shown. The image lasted for a bit before it changed to the sixth floor and it was gone.

"I didn't know there's a secret passage in the portrait hallway." Harry said.

"Well, the Marauders' didn't know about the Room of Requirement. They can't possibly find every secret in Hogwarts."

"Like the corridor Luna pulls me into to practice how to dance?"

"Yes." I said. "Now, we are going to find that passage."

"Er, why?"

"Good Godric! Where is your sense of adventure, Potter?" I glared at him. "Aren't you even excited to find another secret Hogwarts has?"

"It's gone on break this Yule." He replied.

"You'll have to call it back then." I said grabbing his hand while I pulled him along towards the door while asking the room for a door close to the Portrait hallway. "I need your tongue to find it."

"No." He said pulling his hand from my grip and making me stop before the door. "I don't want anyone to find out."

"Then, use a notice-me-not charm everyone would prefer to stay in their common room in this winter weather. May I remind you that you have that whole illusion spell?"

"Fine." He sighed.

Harry was startled to find himself on the fourth floor when we passed through the door. He turned opening the door we came through to find it was a broom closet.

"How did we—"

"Magic" I replied.

"How long did you know about that?"

"First year"

"And you kept—"

"You're the one who knows of it and yet you don't know what else the room can do." I replied. "You can't tell me that I kept that one to myself."

We were in the portrait hallway then after passing the Defense classroom.

I pulled out my wand. "Latexero" I said. It was a spell to reveal anything hidden by magic, but there was no light coming off from the walls or the portraits. "It's not hidden by magic. You take the left side and I take the right. Try to see if there's a switch or something that's out of place on the walls or the portraits."

Of course, even with my idea of going muggle to uncover the passage it didn't lead us to anything.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Harry asked.

"How about you try to speak in—"

"Fawley, Potter" Someone roared from the mouth of the passage to the Defense classroom, damn I didn't think that Moody would be there. "What are you two doing?" Moody said his wooden leg clanking on the stone floor as he approached us.

"Just a bit of exploring Professor." I replied casually. "You know uncover some secrets here and there. Hogwarts has a lot of secrets."

"Yes. Yes, indeed it does." Moody replied his magical eye going from me to Harry. "Go on then don't let me stop you." He said before turning away and leaving us.

I counted to three hundred in my mind and Po—Harry spoke up then.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"If he has bat ears then maybe, but I doubt that. Now, as I was saying use your…ahh gift or whatever caused by Tom."

Potter, Harry gave me a withering look. "What am I supposed to say?" He said.

"Try open." I said. "Don't forget the notice-me-not charm."

He did as I said but there was nothing different in the hallway, just magical portraits giving me strange looks with Harry Potter under a notice-me-not charm. I was more susceptible to their looks.

"I say child what are you doing?" asked an old man in the portrait near me, the portrait was dated back to 1781. For a 17th century portrait, his English is modern.

"I don't suppose you know of a secret passage around here?"

"Ah, you should have asked." The old man said shaking its head. "Really, you wasted your time searching for it by your means. Why do you think there are mostly portraits here?"

"I don't follow."

"Which house are you from?"

"Gryffindor"

"Ah, makes sense" The old man replied, and while I didn't know what he meant it was rather offending.

"Are you going to tell me how to access the secret passage or not?" I asked.

"Goodness" The old man shook his head. "Children these days are getting more impatient. I'll give you a hint."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"

"The school motto?" Harry Potter said next to me. I almost forgot he was there.

"I gave you a hint. You have to figure it out yourself." The old man said before he left his frame to go elsewhere.

"Are we supposed to find a dragon and tickle it?"

"Is there a portrait here with a dragon in it?"

"We'll have to find out then." I said.

We didn't find a portrait of a dragon sleeping but there was a portrait of a hippogriff.

"Ina, there you are." I turned to find Draco walking towards us.

"You don't look good." I said noticing his hair was a bit messed up and he looked ragged.

"Just a…" He started but paused when he noticed Harry was there. "…actually my morning is ruined." A sneer came on Dracos' face. "What is he doing with you?" Draco said glaring at me.

"Looking for a secret passage that leads from here to the sixth floor." I replied ignoring his tone with me.

"There's no secret passage from here leading to the sixth floor." Draco said.

"There is. The portrait said so we just have to figure out what the school motto has to do with the passage."

"Have you tried angering the portraits?" Draco asked.

"What?" I was surprised of his suggestion. "Why would we want to anger any of the portraits here?"

"Just because our school motto says 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' does it mean literally. It means not try to provoke anyone into rage or face the dire consequences of an angry person."

"Oh" That was a bit surprising, and here I thought it was a silly motto.

Draco shook his head then.

"Then which portrait should we even anger to find the passage?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"How about the hippogriff? It's the only portrait here that's a magical creature." Harry said.

"Okay. Harry, you insult it then." I said.

"I'm not going to insult a hippogriff portrait." Harry replied.

"You're suggestion Potter." Draco said. "It's only a portrait."

"You're the one who said to anger a portrait."

"And you pointed out the hippogriff portrait."

"You're far better at insulting a hippogriff than I am." Harry said airily.

A thunderous look came up on Draco and I stepped between to stop any incoming fights or duels.

"Draco, what do you think of Hippogriffs?" I asked turning to the blond. Harry had a point. Draco disliked Hippogriffs greatly it's why he didn't take Care of Magical Creatures.

"Great ugly chickens" He replied.

A screech came from the Hippogriff portrait and we turned in time to see it charging towards us. The three of us stepped back from the portrait as it bounded nearer almost like it would leap out of its frame and the portrait swung open revealing a passage.

We entered the passage with the portrait door closing behind us leaving us in the dark. I conjured a light orb to illuminate the place. It was half the size of the hallway we were in, but large enough. The dust on the floor was thick, meaning the passage hasn't been used in a while, or more like centuries.

"We found the passage." Harry asked after he lit his wand up. "What now?"

"We look for a snake symbol on the wall." I told him turning to the wall next to me inspecting it.

I heard Draco cast 'Lux Volans' and walked farther in the passage.

"Hey, I found something!" Dracos' voice echoed in the passage after a while of looking at the stone walls.

We rushed to where Draco is then he was looking back and forth from the walls.

"What is it?" I said when we got to him.

"I found the Hogwarts seal."

"Not a snake?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. I did say snake symbol, that didn't mean it shouldn't be with other symbols. I didn't think of that one. I turned frowning at the Hogwarts seal on the wall.

"So much for another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." I said then.

"You were looking for another entrance?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, because Moody is on your back and you can't go to the Chamber with him around. Wouldn't want him to know where it is would you? I suppose you can use the Room of Requirement to get to Moaning Myrtles' instead."

"Why are you even looking for another entrance to the Chambers?" Draco asked.

"Draco, we still know where the other is just by thinking of the person. We don't even know why it's only the three of us." I replied. "Wouldn't you want to know why?"

"I haven't even thought of that because of the tournament." Draco replied. "But why the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Harry found the ritual from last year in there." I replied.

"In that large chamber?"

"No. The large chamber is mainly for the Basilisks space like a living area of sorts, the statue is its sleeping quarters and the pipes are like its equivalent to a hallway." Harry responded and stopped probably noticing looks we were giving him. It was odd him saying the chamber is like a house. Harry blushed a bit. "Anyway, Slytherin had a secret room in there."

"At least that's why its secrets not secret." Draco said.

"Right then let's find out what else this passage has on its walls and which hallway this leads to on the sixth floor." I said inspecting the walls like earlier, Draco and Harry followed.

There was nothing else on the walls, and we reached the other end of the passage. Like the mirror showed it was the sixth floor, and it was near the Astronomy tower. I checked if the wall would solidify when we passed through, but my hand went through without a problem. The passage entrance on the sixth floor wasn't even hidden by a portrait or behind a wall or a tapestry just an illusion of a wall in an alcove. Wonder if any students snogging in this alcove fell through before, then again the Astronomy tower was close by they would have chosen the tower over the alcove.

"Any passages that would get us near the Astronomy tower the fastest?" I asked then.

"I know one." Harry said.

"Show me." Draco cleared his throat. "I mean us." I corrected.

We went in the direction of the Astronomy tower, but by passed it to the other wing. We turned at one corridor and there was a tapestry nearby. We followed him through it, and it got us to the ground floor after some seconds. It was even near the stairs to the dungeons and basement. It must be a shortcut for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"I'll never be late for Astronomy." Draco said.

"I garner that's true." I said before turning to Harry. "Harry, can I borrow the Marauders' map?"

"The what map?" Draco asked.

"I don't—" Harry frowned looking at Draco unsure.

"You have another map like it in your trunk, much larger even. I'll return it to you in one piece."

"Give me one reason to let you have it."

"Because I won't stop unless you let me borrow it, or you can lend it to me without a problem and I'll be out of your hair. The lesser evil, Harry." I said smirking.

"Fine." He said sighing. "Do you want it now?"

"No." I replied remembering what Edward did. I would have to enlist Dracos' help for this or maybe the twins. Now that's a difficult choice.

* * *

 **AN: Well? Who should assist Kellina with Edward? Draco or the twins or someone else? I'm going to have fun with this. Mwahaha... Anyway, drop an answer, I will consider it for the next chapter. ;) Until the next! Sorry for the late one, like I said the connection sucks, but it's what we have and I'm not the one paying for it. We have to be thankful for what we have even with the smallest of things. I'll still update after every two weeks, don't worry.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

I just entered the owlery and found Harry was handing Hedwig a letter. I glanced up searching for Skye. He swooped down from his spot and landed by a nearby perch. I handed Skye the letter and whispered the name of the person he was to send the letter to. Once he was gone, I turned to Harry.

"Need something?" I asked.

"It's almost dinner." He replied.

"Want to head to the Great Hall together?"

"Sure." I nodded.

On the way down to the Great Hall, I asked Harry for his map.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No."

He seemed interested in knowing about the Hogwarts seal on the wall. Like I thought, the secret passage wasn't on the map. We still entered the passage and tried the revealing spell or other similar spells. The seal shimmered with light meaning that there was something hidden behind the seal, but the spell wasn't strong enough to make it appear.

"Do you think we need a password?" I asked glancing at Harry.

"Maybe"

We tried the school motto, school name, and the founders' names. Those didn't work. We even tried the traits of the houses, but that was also a fail.

"Sorting hat" Harry said, and there was nothing.

I stared at Harry then.

"It was worth a shot. It has to do something about Hogwarts."

"Why don't we ask Hermione? Maybe she knows something, she has read Hogwarts: A history and memorized it. She might have an insight on what's the possible password."

We checked the Marauders map for Hermione, and found her name in Ravenclaw tower next to Sheila and Alistairs' name. Well, that was odd. Why is she there? We stayed up in the common room waiting for Hermione there.

"Something in connection with Hogwarts except for the founders, the motto and the name of the school?" Hermione said in thought holding her chin she had been like that for a while. "I…is that a riddle?"

"No, it's not." I replied shaking my head.

"Maybe the land" Hermione said.

"It can't possibly be the land." Harry said. "How about something to do with the castle? The portraits or the ghosts?"

"There were already portraits back when the founders made Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Well, no, the portraits accumulated over the centuries and the ghosts too. There weren't any other ghosts before the house ghosts, except for Peeves."

"Peeves?" I said disbelievingly. "But, no one can—"

"I know, but it's true. You can even ask the house ghosts about Peeves." Hermione replied. "Why are you two asking about that anyway?"

"Just something we thought about." Harry replied indifferently.

"You two thought about it all of a sudden?" Hermione eyed us suspiciously. "Are you two—?"

"Where were you by the way?" I asked then. "You didn't show up at the Great Hall for dinner."

"I was in Ravenclaw tower. I was helping Alistair and Sheila with their project."

Right their project. How come they can tell Hermione what it is, but not me? They know me better than her, but they wanted her input. Not me, someone they know better.

"What was it they wanted your input on?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. They told me to keep it a secret." Hermione looked apologetic. Harry tried the puppy dog look and I had to roll my eyes while Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "That won't work Harry. I promised them I won't tell anyone."

"It's not dangerous is it whatever you are helping them with?" I asked.

"I don't think it is."

That's not very reassuring maybe I can have Ymir check.

* * *

I gasped as I felt water was splashed on me, or I thought it was water until I tasted rust as the sticky liquid fell onto my lips. I looked at the masked death eater in front of me.

"Refreshed, Potter?" The man asked sinisterly.

I moved my arms and legs to hear the sound of the iron clamps on my wrists and ankles. An accessory I had had for days or maybe weeks. I didn't know there was no light to tell when the day ended outside, but it ended for me when they stun me.

"An answer is needed, Potter." He said before their wand was pulled out and pointed at me. "Crucio"

It was the same unbearable pain for the past days that coursed through me. I didn't fight it, but my body shook greatly once the curse was lifted off me. It was a breather for the curse to be lifted even with the spasms I felt from the curse.

"Ah, music to the ears, but that was just the opening!" The person maniacally laughed. "The show is just beginning Potter. Why don't we bring on the lights so you can see better?"

The dungeon torches flared to life and there was an added light orb in the cell for me to see Hermione and Ron in front of me cuffed onto the same chairs. They were both awake and were looking at me eyes wide of…fear for me or them?

There was one other person present and it was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' killer. My blood still boiled whenever I see her alive and laughing in glee while Sirius is gone.

"As our guest of honor, Potter, you have the privilege of choosing who we torture today!" The death eater who splashed me with blood said.

I remained silent meeting their gaze wishing that they weren't here with me, and I was the only one here. I couldn't take watching them being tortured.

"What's that you say Potter?" Bellatrix said surprise her eyes widening in mirth. "The mudblood you say?" Bellatrix sang.

"Leave Hermione alone!" Ron thrashed in his chair. "Torture me not her!"

Bellatrix eyes just glinted then looking between Hermione and Ron. Bellatrix often chose Hermione to torture using her knife to write over and over mudblood over her skin, then leaving it so it left a scar.

"Both?" Bellatrix stared at me her eyes widening and her lips turning into a malicious smile. "Why not? Only the best entertainment for the guest."

* * *

"No!" I shouted as I sat up right on my bed. I looked around and I was in my bed in Gryffindor, not somewhere else, wherever I thought I was at.

I—I buried my head in my hands, Merlin what was… This has been happening too many times. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare, that I have trouble remembering every time I wake up. I groaned out, that can't be right. Nightmares are sometimes easy to remember, why does this one escape my mind?

The Room of Requirement, I can get answers there, or not. I just learned what the uses of dream spells are and day dreaming about your ideal boy or girl wasn't a useful spell at that moment but there's one about nightmare inducing spells. I filed that away for future references.

The elusive nightmares come and go, not every night just every three or four days. It woke me up too early than I usually do in the morning, but during short naps they didn't come. Dreamless sleep potions didn't work, and I had to use my free time to take naps. It was the only time I didn't have nightmares. They were short but it was bliss not to wake up shouting or to find yourself crying in your sleep. I didn't tell Draco about the nightmares thinking that it was nothing.

I haven't seen Draco in the mornings because of those nightmares though. I always wake up earlier and it's not the usual time I would leave the tower. Draco had been angry at me about that after three days straight I was already in the Great Hall and he was outside of our portrait entrance waiting like an idiot. Those were his words too.

In our search for a spell to help me in the water, I sometimes saw Hermione with Sheila or Alistair, or both of them in the library. They often spoke in hushed voices or stopped when I passed by their table greeting them. Hermione already has Harry and Ron to discuss things about why is she often with them?

I frowned at that thought, what was I thinking? Hermione can help who she wants and can discuss with anyone she wants to.

Draco found a spell about controlling the flow of water when conjured though, not when water is around you. We had to look for another spell, until I found a spell that would make still water flow. I think it was easy enough, when you read it, practicing it was another story.

The Room of Requirement gave me a long swimming pool to try it on and controlling it was a problem. Sometimes I think that I would die from getting my head cracked on the tiled end of the swimming pool.

Twice, I woke up twice in the early morning. I covered my mouth with my hand to cover the yawn coming up as I took a sit at our house table. I lowered my head on my arms using them as pillows. I could hear chatter near me, but after a few moments it annoyed me. I abandoned trying to sleep and decided to try to get food in me.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" Colin asked me worry creasing his face in front of me.

"Fine." I exhaled looking at the plates on the table to eat or I starve during class.

"You don't look fine." Garret said.

"You sound just like our dorm mirror." I told him wrinkling my nose. "Only it told me I looked rather ghastly."

I like History of Magic seeing as Professor Binns wouldn't even care who is asleep in his class. He just drones on. My housemates' wake me up when History ends it was either Neville or Hermione. Hermione didn't like it that I slept in that class, she would shake her head and Neville just gives me a wry smile every time he woke me up.

We just came from History of Magic then and in the corridor on the way to the Great Hall, I saw Hermione walk toward Sheila and Alistair. They seemed to be discussing something. A smile came up on their faces at whatever Hermione said.

"Hi, Air, Sheila" I said approaching them.

"You okay? You have dark shades under your eyes." Alistair asked.

"Fine. I just have trouble sleeping."

"Why?" Sheila looked troubled.

"Just nightmares" I reply offhandedly.

"What about?"

"I don't know." I shake my head. "I just wake up early in the morning shaken or feeling dreadful."

"Shouldn't you go to Madam Pomfrey for that?" Sheila said concerned.

"It's not that serious." The same words I told Fleur. "I don't get nightmares every night."

"Is it about—" Alistair didn't get to finish as Sheila stomped on his foot. "Yeowch!" He turned glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Sheila replied innocently.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" I asked. Ymir couldn't find out about their project, probably Hermione's idea. She does know I'm a pureblood and about us having house elves, but I haven't earned a lecture on house elf rights from her yet.

"Just about the project I'm helping them on." Hermione replied, and the two seventh years nodded. But somehow the smiles they shared earlier stirred something in me.

"Oh, still keeping it a secret?" I said.

"That's right." Sheila nodded.

"I can also keep a secret."

"Just like—" Alistair started but Sheila had clapped her hand on his mouth stopping him.

Sheila gave me a wry smile. "Don't mind, Air."

"Right." I nodded eyeing Alistair as he glared at Sheila. "I should go then. I still have to work out what to do for the second task." and that one about Edward. I waved away leaving them.

I just turned at the corner when I heard Sheila.

"You can't go asking her directly. She's just going to lie—" with that from their steps they went in the opposite direction to where I was hiding.

Lie? I just don't tell them secrets I know that can get them in danger.

On February twenty fourth, I slept in longer than I thought. I was woken up by Lavender for the second task which would start in fifteen minutes. I rushed changing into the clothes I had ready for this task and ran as fast as I could down to the lake. I was the last to arrive it seems as Harry was already there.

We were standing by the bank of the lake in the cold February weather. I glanced at Harry and met his gaze there was determination in his eyes. It looks he would rescue his captive ahead of me or everyone, but not on my watch.

On the sound of the whistle, I made my way towards the water making sure to cast the bubble charm before diving. I used the tracing charm then, and had it homed for Gabrielle, just to be sure.

"Affluo" I said snapping my wand on my left and right in the direction the ribbon from my wand went.

The water around me moved and the quick movement of my wrist was the gauge for the speed and the direction I had my wand pointed I used the steer the direction of the water around me. I passed over weeds and rocky formations even Myrtle. There weren't any grindylows as I passed by, and thank Merlin for that or I would be defenseless. That was the disadvantage of the spell I couldn't use another spell or get distracted. I had to focus on steering the water around me.

When I got to the square where merpeople were singing, I was startled at the line up in front of me.

* * *

Fleur was the first to be awarded points, although she seemed dismayed to even earn them when she was unable to save Gabrielle. The merpeople though did allow Gabrielle back to the surface.

I was awarded forty seven points for being first to come up with my hostage on my use of the bubble head charm, tracing charm and flowing charm with adept use of the spells. Harry followed with forty two points he would have had a higher score if it weren't for him having to stay underwater because of his gills. Cedric followed with Cho earning forty two points and then Viktor with Ron followed earning forty points.

After the announcement, we along with our hostages were herded back to the castle to get into dry clothes. I walked in step with Draco to the castle ignoring the chatter behind us. It was after dinner then that day and I just sat by the fireplace staring at nothing. I did see someone take a seat next to me on the sofa, and that person cleared their throat.

"So, the second task…" Harry started next to me.

I glanced at Harry leaning back on the back rest with my arms folded. "Somehow I don't know myself." I replied looking back in front of me. "And you? Your hostage?"

"I can explain."

"Maybe another time, Harry." I said tired. "I don't…" I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

Draco was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady waiting for me and neither of us brought up the second task. We had questions, but it wasn't for either of us. Sheila caught up to me in the corridor on the way to Charms class.

"Hey, why didn't you—"

"Maybe another time Sheila." I said hastening my steps.

Harry didn't ask me about the second task, he at least knew when to draw the line and keep his distance. His best friend was a different matter, not the red head the bushy haired one. She had been on my tail because I have been ignoring her along with Sheila and Alistair and that's right after the second task.

Hermione even though she's the brightest of her age has her moments or didn't know the detection spell yet. I was flat near the wall in the corridor hiding from her. She had been telling me to talk to Sheila and Alistair, or tell her what's wrong. Moody appeared over her shoulder then, and my heart jumped when his eye homed in on me.

"Granger, what are you doing standing in the middle of the corridor?" Moody asked.

"Oh, I'm just…looking for someone." Hermione replied before backtracking.

"Good disillusionment charm, Fawley." Moody said before turning and leaving a moment after Hermione.

I stayed fixed to the spot counting to three hundred before I even thought to move. I decided to leave the corridor, but in the other direction to avoid Hermione and bump into another person I have been avoiding. I stepped back to turn around, but the person had their hand on my shoulder.

"Not even going to apologize, Ina?"

"How—?" I said.

"Can I see you?" He tapped on the glasses he was wearing. I didn't notice it earlier.

I inwardly groaned, right, we had that one on our list, a spell that can see through any illusion or invisibility spell like Moodys' eye. The disillusionment charm was under that category of spells.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, because I wouldn't know where to find you after this."

Yeah, like everyone else. We were in the corridor to the northern tower, where divination was usually held, and the less likely used corridor on a Saturday.

"Why didn't you tell us that you miss us?" Alistair asked.

Recalling the second task, I was surprised when I found Alistair and Sheila were there too. They were tied together and next to Cho. I realized then that they were my hostages. It wasn't Draco that I'll sorely miss, but them.

"You have your N.E.W.T.S. to worry about and your project that Hermione is helping you with." My voice came a bit bitterly at the end.

"Are you—are you jealous of Hermione because she knows what were working on?"

"No. Why would I be jealous?" I asked confused, why would he ask that?

"Ina, you're in the tournament. We can't add another load—"

I didn't want to hear their excuses. They could still tell me about it, why keep it a secret from me?

"What was Sheila saying about me lying?" I asked.

Sheilas' words kept coming up my mind. It annoyed me, that they won't tell me what they're working on and that they didn't trust me to keep it a secret too.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Liar!" I growled at him. "Nothing is something. Diggory mentioned to me that you were worried about something. Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"You told Cedric your priority is surviving the tournament. What are doing taking first spot?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want to win."

"It doesn't matter if I'm first, things can change on the third task." I replied grimly and thought about my plan for the third task.

"Like you or Cedric—"

"Hello dears." Professor Trelawney spoke up surprising us. Her feet must be light if we didn't hear her.

"Hello, Professor." We said at the same time turning to her.

"Did you need something Professor?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I was on my down when I—" Professor Trelawney suddenly gasped.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the late upload. I blame myself for that because I kept editing. I have no beta. Also my brain has analysis and this to work on. Sorry again! Hope this one tickles some questions from you! Thank you for reading! I love you guys!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

 **Author's note: This is a long one. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What is Potter doing here?"

"What is Malfoy doing here?"

It's like hearing an echo. The two of them glared at each other, and it really felt like them in the books.

"Because I think—"

"I'm not telling Malfoy why he was my hostage for the second task!" Harry protested.

"Like I would ever want to know, Potter." Draco sneered, but that was a lie.

Draco had actually been brooding a bit after the second task. He told me he couldn't understand why he was Harrys' hostage instead of mine. Blaise suggested that it was unrequited love a few days after the second task. Draco had hexed Blaise for that and threatened him to keep his mouth shut or his secret would be known in Hogwarts.

What I don't understand was how Harry ended up thinking that? It was intriguing in the least, but that isn't why I asked them to be here.

"Harry we are not here to discuss that." But I will remember to ask that. "The reason I asked you to meet us here is because Alistair knows that either Cedric or me will die on the third task."

"No one's going to die." Harry said to me a determined look in his eyes.

"No, Diggory has to."

"You want him dead?!" He said glaring at me.

"We can't let someone else die in his place." I growled out. "Just because you know what will happen doesn't mean you can just change it to your whim not when it would turn to worse."

"Are you mad?!" He said then surprising me his eyes falling on Draco, who has been silent the entire time.

"He knows." I said looking at Draco with his raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Potter. I know you're a time traveler and what's going to happen. Do close your mouth unless you wish for a doxy to fly in it and make it its home." Draco drawled before he turned his eyes to me. "Are you sure Alistair wasn't lying?"

"Well, he didn't really finish that he knows that either Diggory or me will die." I replied. "We were interrupted then. He knows something and..."

"And what?"

"I think Sheila and Hermione also know. I think it has to do with the spell they're working on."

"You don't even know what the spell is." Draco said. "Why would you even want to know about it?"

"They asked Hermione for help. Tell me how that is not something to think about? They asked her for help and not me. I asked them for help before in second year with the spell we placed on the mirror to catch who it was opening the chamber. They could still have told me about it without me helping."

"Don't you think that they didn't ask you because you had the tournament to worry about?" Harry said frowning.

"They still kept it a secret from me and won't tell me. They're planning something."

"I think you're assuming that they are because they won't tell you, maybe because it concerns you too." Draco said.

"It's all the more reason to look into. I heard Sheila scold Alistair about asking me directly and saying that I'll just lie about it. They know." I said insistently. "Maybe even Hermione."

"Maybe you heard wrong, they could have been talking about something else entirely." Harry said.

"Whose side are you two on?! You two are making excuses for them!" I said annoyed.

"Kellina, I think you're jealousy with Granger is clouding your judgment." Draco said.

"My what?!" I shrieked out.

"You're jealous of Granger. You've seen her with Sheila and Alistair for the previous weeks. I've seen your eyes going to their table in the library. They have a secret with her that you don't know annoys you. It's because you see Granger with them instead of you, when you're their friend."

"I am not jealous of Hermione." I gritted out.

"You are. I know the feeling of jealousy too well." Draco said calmly as he stared at me.

"Spoken from experience?" I said, and received a chilling look from him. "Look, they are planning something, and Hermione is in on with Alistairs' plan. Why can't you see that?" I asked frustrated.

"You're not sure of what they do know. Alistair didn't get to finish what he was saying. You're saying that so you can have a reason to find out what that secret is because Granger knows and you don't."

I snorted. Now I know how Harry felt when no one believed him. It was like Fate was going against me stopping me from uncovering whatever secret it was. Fine, they won't hear me out. I'll just make plans by myself and ask help elsewhere.

"Believe what you want then." I said getting to my feet and glaring at Draco before turning to Harry. "Do whatever it is you want, and I will do what I want."

Like that, it felt like the three of us were on our own sides. Harry would save Diggory. Draco thought I was jealous of Hermione for knowing Sheila and Alistairs' secret. Draco didn't show up in front of the Fat Ladys' portrait in the mornings, but we still acknowledged each other in the classes we shared. We just didn't talk about our conversation in the Room of Requirement. As for Harry, he would frown in my direction.

Luna and I have been meeting up recently after I asked her for help by quizzing me on creatures and dark creatures that I hope I won't encounter in the maze. I would have her join me in practicing charm spells along with transfiguration. Sometimes I would ask her to duel with me, since my usual dueling partner is a prat that thinks I let my feelings confuse me. I was hurt when he said that. Luna though had told me herself that I didn't have any wrackspruts by my ears, so take that Draco!

"You seem to be standing close to a rift staring at Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter on different sides." Luna said as she picked up her wand from the floor.

"We had a conflict of interests." I replied placing my wand back. "They wouldn't believe me."

"Well, I do." Luna answered. "I'm behind you all the way."

"You shouldn't be saying that Luna. You may end up eating your words." I told her with a frown.

Luna shook her head as she placed her wand behind her ear. "I already made my choice back in second year."

Does she mean when she joined us in the compartment back to Kings' Cross?

"If you need help I'm here." She said. I couldn't help, but give Luna a hug then. She didn't know everything about me, but she was there. She's my first favorite blonde, right after Gabrielle.

I went up to the clocktower balcony to get some air, but found Sheila there. It seemed like she was waiting for me.

"Hi, Kellina." Sheila said smiling wanly at me. "I was starting to think I wasn't going to meet you here today."

I stared at her and didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"Kellina, please talk to me." Sheila pleaded.

There was only one thing I wanted to talk to her about. "What are you and Alistair working on?" I asked.

"We've told you that we can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"You have the tournament to worry about."

"You can still tell me what it is without me helping you. Why did you ask Hermione for help?"

"She's the brightest of your year."

"You could have asked helped from your housemate being the house of wit."

"It had nothing to do with them. I can't just ask my housemates for help when it didn't concern them."

"And it concerned Hermione, how?"

"She's friends with Potter."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean that Hermione is a big help to us." She said trying and failing to cover up her slip.

"She is the brightest of our year, that doesn't tell me how her friendship with Harry concerns your project."

"Kellina, we're sorry we can't tell you our project, but there are things you don't tell us about either."

"You can't tell me about your project. I'm sure you can tell me what Hermiones' friendship has to do with her helping you."

"It has something to do with the project. That's all I can tell you."

So, it's not to ask her about Harry?

"Does it concern me, your project?" I asked. It was the only other reason I can think of for their secrecy.

"I can't tell you that."

"It's not even what your project is about."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Then, you guys don't trust me." I said flatly.

"Kellina…" There it was her affectionate voice that comforted me before, but now hearing it now...

"Don't." I said stepping back from her. "Just don't." I shook my head.

From her face she was hurt, but I can't help that can I? They don't trust me enough to keep their secret or answer their question, if they have any. I turned to leave, but asked over my shoulder.

"Can you at least tell me what you're working on isn't dangerous?"

"It's not." She replied.

I was up early that morning because of another nightmare. I stayed in the common room for a while working on spells wordlessly before I headed out to the Great Hall. The Beauxbaton and Drumstrang students present who seemed rather chatty that morning and some early risers from the other houses.

I sat down at Gryffindor table and poured myself some pumpkin juice for that morning and looked over at the staff table. I blinked my eyes making sure I wasn't dreaming. Dumbledore was up at the staff table with his hot pink beard with it a large neon orange ribbon tied on it and there's Professor Sprout with a fruit tower on her head. Okay, did I miss something?

 _"Good Morning, cousin."_ Fleur said joining me at my house table and she still wore that heavy scented perfume.

I meant to greet her, but what came out was a 'meow'. I covered my mouth then surprised myself.

 _"Did I hear right? You meowed?"_ She asked.

I was going to say no, but 'meow' it seems was the only thing to come out of my mouth.

 _"You might want to be careful on what you eat. The food or beverages may be spiked. Earlier Edward had taken a bite of his waffles and turned into a canary."_

Damn, why wasn't I here earlier? That must have been the twins' work I wonder what else they managed to slip in the food. Still I chuckled at that and glowered after I heard myself. I couldn't answer anything else except for a meow and my chuckle sounded like 'nyanyanya'.

 _"You should head to your Hospital Wing about that meowing of yours."_ Fleur said patting my shoulder before she walked out of the Great Hall. _"You might want to avoid the waffles or the bread, but then most of my classmates have barked our or hissed without eating waffles."_

When the rest of the student body arrived and they started on their breakfast, did it sound like it was a zoo in there. There were roars, growls, howls, chirps, barks and neighs from some of the students and some were bewildered of what was happening.

It was to my glee that Dean had neighed after he told me to meow to Madam Pomfrey for help. It made my situation way better than his.

"Students" Dumbledore said standing up from his chair. "I would like to say in the spirit of this day, April fools', now off to your classes."

"He can't be serious." Hermiones' eyebrows creased. Some students remained seated and others slowly got to their feet heading out of the hall. "Some of you can't talk, what are you going to do during Charms?"

"Meow" I shrugged not really caring anymore, as long as it wasn't just me.

"Ribbit" Came from Ron he turned red once more and ducked his head.

It seems the headmaster was the prankster this morning, I guess? The twins were both laughing and sounded closely likely hyenas even though they weren't one of the many sounding like animals. Professor Flitwick decided to make that day a lecture day instead of a practical seeing as some of us were unable to say the incantation. The prank did wear off eventually just as it was lunch time.

During my free time that day I went around the grounds and during my walk there were students that were at the other end of a trick. I was at the Charms corridor when I saw Luna with a beard and a moustache like some girls I've passed hiding their faces under their hoods. Beside her was Garret and Colin whose trousers have just changed into skirts, together with ribbons and butterfly clips appearing on their hair. I counted up to five when they both looked down at themselves.

Garret snapped his head back up and I met his eyes, which widened with horror followed by a blush covering his face before he turned and made a run for it in the opposite direction. I felt sorry for him that I, his crush—it was still obvious—saw him in that state.

Well, that wasn't the worst of it for a boy that is. There was Edward not a canary anymore. A shame that. He was just flirting with a seventh year Slytherin girl by the courtyard when his clothes turned into a halter necked white dress and his hair suddenly turned into a bob cut.

I had Colin who hadn't run off after Garret take a picture of Edward. When the flash was gone and the prat made to run after him, I stood in his path to block him but really I didn't have to as he stumbled in the high heels he wore.

 _"What the hell?!"_ He looked at me after his inspection of himself with a glare. _"You did this. This is your way of getting back at me?"_

 _"I wish it was, but much to my disappointment isn't."_ I replied smirking at him, the intensifying glare he had just made it more hilarious. _"I have to admit you do look gorgeous in that dress and high heels. You have everyone's attention on you!"_

Edward looked about and glared at anyone who was sniggering or had their eyes on him.

 _"Oh, seems like I can't stay. I have class."_ I said in faux disappointment. I turned on my heel and walked off, but I remembered to call over my shoulder. "I'll show you a copy of your photo once I get one!"

"I don't need it!" I heard him shout at my back.

Even if he didn't need it I'm still sending him one and maybe share it with his fellow schoolmates.

I entered Potions smiling and as expected Professor Snape was present waiting for us with a sour mood. It wasn't new. At the sight of my smile he deducted twenty points from Gryffindor.

"Any tricks or laughter in this class will earn you detention for two weeks." Snape said and from his low toned voice the pitch got higher, and turned squeaky like he had inhaled helium. "You will be making—Weasley, detention!"

Ron did try and fail to contain his snicker of Professor Snapes' suddenly squeaky voice. Potions class continued with silence and a very ill-tempered Snape. He's already nice when he just walks around the classroom not saying anything, but just the sound that seems to be like laughter he calls them out and gives them detention. Not even Daphne and Blaise, being Slytherins was safe that day.

At the end of Potions, we headed up to the Great Hall. It was just in the middle of dinner when music suddenly started to play. It wasn't a ballad, or a classic it sounded jolly. Together with that there were yelps from around the Great Hall. I looked around the hall and found some were in costumes. Edward was in native clothes of Scotland. A Slytherin was wearing a lion costume. A female Durmstrang student was in eighteenth century clothes and had a wig on her. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Diggory was sparkling. It reminded me of him in Twilight. Even the Professors' weren't safe Professor Snape was in a duck costume. Professor Flitwick was in a bunny costume. Dumbledore still with his pink beard wore a pirate costume.

When the music stopped playing there was an explosion in the room that surprised all of us. We looked up at the ceiling to see fireworks explode and words appear "April fools'!" before they turned into "Had fun Snivellus?" Now that explains a lot of things, but that didn't mean the pranking was over.

April fools' day is for muggles and everyday for a tricksters is pranking day. As for me, my pranks were just beginning. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow came and entering the Great Hall I could see Edward at the Ravenclaw table squirming in his seat. I sat down close to where they were by my house table listening in on their conversation. Thank Merlin for those French lessons.

" _Will you stop moving?"_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Do you have a rash or something?"_

 _"No. There's something wrong with my clothes."_ Edward replied.

 _"Or you didn't take a bath."_

 _"I would never go out without taking a bath! What do you think of me?"_

 _"You've been trying to scratch yourself."_ One of the Beauxbaton boys said, judging from his voice being low. There were some scandalized gasps.

 _"We're eating!"_

 _"Oh, please not like you didn't want to—"_

There was a resounding slap before he could finish speaking. I turned to see Edwards' cheek was red and the Fleur was in front of him glaring angrily at him before taking her leave from the Great Hall with finesse.

I chuckled softly. I should have asked Ymir to douse the prats trousers with itching powder right after the Yule ball, then again it would be a different prank all together. Score one for the itching powder.

I stood by the upper floor looking over the courtyard by the fountain—that wasn't there last year—the following day. Edward along with his schoolmates was present together with some Hogwarts students chatting. It didn't take long when one of the school owls swooped down towards their group and dropping a parcel for Edward. I watched him open it grinning smugly at his companions. He didn't share the fudge he received, ah, he's even greedy. Much better, I wouldn't want any other casualties. Go ahead Edward, grin all you like.

It was lunch time then and I was seated facing the Ravenclaw table. I wouldn't want to miss the show.

"You seem to be in a great mood, Kellina." Lavender said to me.

"Of course, I am. It's a lovely day." I replied grinning.

"You look like the twins when they're pranking someone." Ron said.

"I just think this day is great."

I sat there with the rest of my housemates who took their time eating while there were other students that had already left, probably had a busy schedule ahead of them. Professor Dumbledore was just headed towards the doors to return to his office when there was a wolf whistle. The headmaster stopped in his steps and turned to the group of Beauxbaton students, only they weren't looking at the headmaster but at one of their schoolmates.

The headmaster didn't stay that long and left the hall not looking back.

"What was that all about?" Parvati said glancing over at the Beauxbaton students as they spoke with each other.

The Beauxbaton students were speaking in French and didn't bother to tone their voices down because they felt assured that no one could understand them. Fleur wasn't with them anymore.

 _"Please tell me I was hearing things."_

 _"I was seeing things, right?"_

 _"Edward, what is wrong with you?!"_

 _"I didn't do it on purpose!"_ Edward defended.

 _"Ed, we all saw and heard you whistle at the Headmaster of Hogwarts! At the Headmaster of Hogwarts!"_

 _"My lips puckered on its own!"_

 _"And you're constant flirting isn't on purpose?"_

 _"You just can't resist me."_ Edward replied and I wanted to barf.

The Potions Master was the next to pass their group after Dumbledore, and like earlier a wolf whistle sounded. Snape didn't bother and continued on his trek out of the hall. I could have sworn he would have said something to humiliate him. He must have something better to do than scare a Beauxbaton student.

Then, it was Moody who followed after Professor McGonagall and Professor Vector left. Right as Mad-eye was by their group the whistle came out louder this time and caught the attention of some of the students in the hall. Moody had stopped his wooden leg clanking on the stone floor as his eye turned to Edward. The eye stayed on Edward for a while.

"You're too young to be chasing the likes of me. Maybe when you've had some experience, boy." He said before leaving.

I sniggered at the sight of Edward, gaping, struck with horror and his eyes were wide as saucers. For a fake Moody that one made it better than I thought it would with Snape!

For the rest of the day, Edward seemed to keep whistling at any boy who bypassed him. How long does that potion even last? Not that I care though, its better this way, especially as he whistled at Filch. By then his schoolmates excused themselves and left him. Edward had earned more strange looks that day than flirtatious ones from both the female and male population of Hogwarts and some threats from Durmstrang students even from Viktor Krum.

No wonder the twins loved pranks, they revel at how their plans unravel before them and they have fun with it.

I was just passing Edward by the corridor then he was speaking to the same Slytherin girl from yesterday. I was sure she had walked off after Colin snapped a photo. I only caught the words 'can't', 'date' and 'busy'. I could string those words together and assume that she couldn't go with him to an upcoming Hogsmeade visit. Aw, I feel sorry for him…no, not really. I could care less if he doesn't get any dates!

Now, for the next phase tomorrow in the morning sounds about good. It was time for posts owls entered the Great Hall dropping of parcels. One parcel was dropped for one of the Beauxbaton students. Edward was pleased to receive a box and he announced reading the card came from his 'secret admirer'. Didn't he already learn from yesterday? Probably not, he was smirking as he opened the box. That's good, he's an idiot.

Edward, a flirt wouldn't stop just because his date cancelled on him, but then that would stop if no one approached him. It was amusing watching him from a distance as the girls he tried to have a chat with would excuse themselves. Well, why would anyone want to talk to him if his breath smelled like rotten eggs with the smell of a skunk? Of course, that smell only came out when he tries to be amorous, so no kisses or anything for the 'Casanova'.

That one lasted for a while longer than the previous pranks. No brushing or anything would fix that he had to wait for the effect to disappear which is one month. The potion laced in the sweets he received had been made by a witch who found out her husband was cheating on her with two women. She never did smell the pungent smell, but it repelled any witch from her cheating husband. At least it saved others.

As for the one with him whistling at every male that passed him, was made by a wizard that was angry with the men whistling or made rude gestures at his lovely beautiful younger sister. He made the potion that would cause them to whistle at any men.

None of those potions were ever made illegal, since they wore off and didn't have any side-effects. All those readings about History have its use when one wanted inspiration for tricks, not to mention the twins suggested using History for help.

I was on my way to Gryffindor tower to meet up with the Weasley twins' for the next prank for the week when a spell passed my head and hit the wall in front of me. I held my wand and turned to an irate Edward.

"Hello, Edward, how is your Casanova reputation going?" I said politely.

"You already know." He said coldly.

"Well, Fleur did tell me and rumors go around quickly. I suppose being Casanova isn't working for you."

"Not until you came along."

"Not until you destroyed my housemates' camera." I said correcting him.

"It was just a camera. It's replaceable."

"Yes, that's true." I replied shrugging. "But you destroyed the photos he took during the Yule Ball." And some photos of Ron and Krum together, would have been the best souvenir that night.

"So?"

"Basically you destroyed what he worked hard on, just because of your vanity." I said like I was talking to an idiot that didn't connect those dots.

"Just that?"

"Wow. You don't even know how petty you were, were you?" I shook my head.

"Petty? You're the petty one here getting back at me for something he deserved."

At times Colin did, but a chat would have been better than destroying his camera.

"Well, I wasted enough time on you. I have far more better things to do." Like plotting another prank.

I turned my back on him to leave, but another spell passed my head.

"I'm not done with you."

I turned facing him. "Alright, let's finish this right now." I said raising my wand and all of the spells from that book Sally gave me came to mind. Let's see if you're any good at dueling aside from flirting, Edward.

* * *

The next day, that morning Edward received an owl. His eyes widened and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment when he saw the picture inside.

 _"What is it?"_ I heard Fleur ask.

 _"Nothing."_ Edward said right away returning the photo into the envelope, then sending a glare my way.

I returned a smirk for his glare. While he had a legit reason to be angry, he had that one coming. Last night had been fun especially with those spells that landed on him. I was kind enough to bring him to the Hospital Wing instead of leaving him in the deserted corridor for anyone to find him wearing a corset together with only his pants on, together with fishnet stockings and pumps not to mention I made him all pretty with make-up and very red lips, too. To say the least he was smoking hot. I had Ymir take a photo and I added one touch to the photo on the front 'I am awaiting for my princes' kiss' and placed his lipstick kiss on it as his signature.

I left a note for him to read with that picture.

 _I've sent it to a matchmaking agency. You don't have to thank me when you receive gifts from your admirers._

The interesting part of that note was even though he had eyed Exxion at Fleurs' coming of age party. He didn't have an interest in boys. I know. I asked Fleur and used a bit of legilimency for that. He could flirt with guys, but he'd never take one to bed. Now, then he feared cats, catnip, where to place the catnip or better yet conjuring lions. I would need help of course the twins are always an option. They did help me make the potions.

* * *

 **AN: You know I've lost track of the every two weeks update, but I still update. I don't understand though why Chrome couldn't upload my story and Firefox could. Now, I love Firefox! :D I should have known that before then I wouldn't have been late updating and blame our internet connection for it. Then again we learn everyday.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this one especially the pranks because I would want to read some good feedback about it if there are any. I was a bit unsure of even placing the whole April fools' day thing. I considered removing it altogether. Well, that's it for now, and next up the third task is at hand, will Diggory die or not?**

 **Oh, and about Edward Vedier, would anyone want to see him again or not? Because even though I made him to be annoying I might just have some use for him before he disappears altogether once the fourth year is over.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The days passed, and it was one of our Arithmancy class when I suddenly felt a slight headache at the same time Professor Vector rushed to someone behind us. I turned my head to find Harry on the floor with Professor Vector next to him. When Harry left for the Hospital wing, it was a surprise to find that Draco and I were the only ones who remained seated when Harry was on the floor.

I thought on asking him about it, but even with how we know where the other is, he wouldn't have an answer to that question. I still didn't have an answer for my nightmares.

"Luna, you don't have to meet me here anymore. Exams are a month away." I said when we finished up with practice that day and it was close to dinner time.

"Can I come here to study?" She asked then. "The library will be filled with students close to exams."

"Sure."

For once I was glad to be a champion. I didn't have to think about exams. I asked our Professors if I could stay in the Hospital Wing while the others took their exams. The nightmares still woke me up, and I really needed to get some sleep. While they allowed my stay in the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape was a different matter. He still had us in the room at the back watching everyone else take the exam.

The day of the third task finally came and I decided to sleep-in for that morning. I could just get something to eat in the kitchens. It was surprising to be woken up by Professor McGonagall that day. I was sure I told her that I had Madam Pomfreys' permission to be allowed to sleep in the dorms as I didn't have exams.

"Miss Fawley, you should join your visitor for lunch. I have already informed you of the champions' families coming to be present for the third task." She said before leaving abruptly. "You will find your visitor waiting for you in the Great Hall."

I forgot about that. Why did I ask for Dracos' parents to come again? I'm not even that close with Dracos' parents. Merlin, this is going to be an awkward meeting. Maybe I should have chosen Sirius instead, if I knew that Harry and I were going to start over. I'm still annoyed that Draco doesn't believe me about my assumption with Alistair planning on something.

I was dressed for the day or for the third task to be exact as I went to the Great Hall. I thought I was going to find Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but there were no blonds in the hall but Haruka was there seated by Gryffindor table. I walked towards Haruka who had taken notice of me right away.

"Kellina!" Haruka got to her feet and pulled me into a hug. "Didn't expect to see me did you?" She said grinning at me.

"I actually forgot about this meeting." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I would also sleep in if I needed it." She said. "But not a good lifestyle if you miss breakfast every time."

"Sorry for making you wait." I said. "Are you the only one here for me?"

"Apparently, yes." Haruka replied. "The Malfoys were supposed to be here as your brother said, but an urgent owl from your ministry came this morning. Exxion had me come here since I wasn't that busy for the day."

I was glad that she was here instead of them.

"You haven't had breakfast yet, right?" Haruka said. "How about we head to the kitchens and grab some food. We can have a picnic somewhere else than here, then you can show me around."

The house elves gave us a basket filled with food, and we went off to the grounds deciding to settle a distance from the Beauxbatons' carriage.

"Do you know why Exxion and our parents couldn't come?" I asked while we were eating.

"I don't know myself." She shrugged. "This was a sudden request."

After finishing off the food in the basket the house elves gave us, I showed her around the grounds before we went up back to the castle. I introduced her to Helena Ravenclaw when we saw her come through a wall. We were just rounding the corner when we bumped into Harry whom was with Mrs. Weasley and Bill, not Sirius.

"You're not with Sirius." I said. "How come?"

"He had something to do for the day, but he said he'll be here later."

"Harry, dear, who is this?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Erhm, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, this is Kellina Fawley."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be delighted when Harry introduced me. "Hello, dear, nice to finally meet you." She said shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It sounds like you've wanted to meet me for a long time."

"I've read that you were confined in St. Mungos' because of an unknown curse. That must have been dreadful for you dear. Sirius said you suddenly started shouting then. Harry had been visiting you while you were there together with Sirius or Remus." I turned to Harry as he looked away avoiding my gaze. "I'm glad to see you're doing fine. You've even stolen first place from Harry. I hope you win."

"Mum, we're here for Harry." Bill said.

"Oh, shush, Bill. I am supporting Harry, but that doesn't mean I can't support her as well. They're both Hogwarts students."

I chuckled into my hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. This is Haruka Fukuda. She's my mentor from Japan."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fukuda." Mrs. Weasley said politely.

"Likewise Mrs. Weasley" Haruka said smiling.

We went on our ways then walking around the castle before returning to the Great Hall for the evening feast. It was like the feast we had when Beuaxbaton and Durmstrang arrived.

Before we were collected by Professor McGonagall for us to head down to the Qudditch pitch, I went over to the Ravenclaw table to speak to Luna. We went out to the Entrance Hall and into one the rooms nearby.

I turned to her and asked. "Luna, can you do something for me?"

* * *

I walked down behind Harry together with Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Sirius while I had Haruka walking next to me. As we approached the Quidditch pitch and saw the massive maze from afar, I could feel my stomach churning and my hands become clammy. This happened on the first task, but not like this that I feel like everything I ate will come back up.

"It's alright." Haruka whispered as she placed her arm around me. "You'll be fine. I know you're prepared for this. How are you going to get to the center of that maze?"

"Be faster than everyone else?"

"That's your plan?"

"Only part of it." I replied. I do have to be faster in getting there, but my goal isn't really winning.

All four of us, the Champions were called over to be briefed of the more than obvious objective for the evening before we were given a moment with our family. I greeted Fleurs' parents as well as Gabrielle, my little cousin who gave me a hug and wished me luck before going back to her parents. Fleur I saw kept glancing over at Bill and Bill did the same. In the near future I'll be related to the Weasleys' because of my cousin. They'll be my cousins in law and that included the twins. Not a bad deal.

I turned to Haruka then. She isn't family, but my mentor. Still I was glad to have her there. Draco came down from the stands to talk to me.

"Don't do anything idiotic in there." He said lightly, but a moment at looking in his eyes there was fear that he hid quickly.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes, fat chance that I won't.

"You know I feel like I'm the one who's intruding here." Haruka said amusement in her voice.

"Why are you here instead of my parents?" Draco asked turning to her.

"Sudden ministry summons"

"They could have followed after like Sirius." Draco answered.

I looked over at Harry together with the other Weasleys' as well as Sirius. Sirius was just ruffling Harrys' hair making it messier than it normally was, but there was an affectionate look on him. Sirius loved his godson like his own son. My eyes then trailed to Diggory where his Father, Amos Diggory was patting his sons back and grinning widely pride showing in his eyes. Alistair had also come down from the stands and approached Diggory. They walked some feet away talking.

"Kellina" I heard behind me forcing me to tear my eyes away from the two Hufflepuffs. I turned around to meet Harry's gaze.

We stared at each other. He didn't want anyone to die this night, especially one person, Diggory. While I thought otherwise it was either him or someone or anyone that will take his place. We didn't have to voice it out that we would try to stop the other.

"Good luck." He said eventually.

"Break a leg." I replied and meant it literally. I know it sounds terrible to wish that, but we had our own goals.

"Kellina" I turned to Sheila smiling at me although there was a touch of sadness in them. "Can we talk?"

"I suppose." I replied walking a distance from Haruka and Draco.

"The last two tasks I…we…didn't get to wish you luck." She said to me. "Right before you go inside the maze, I want to say thank you and that I…we miss spending time with you even if it's just spending our time under the sun by the lake or at the Quidditch Pitch enjoying the breeze at the upper stands. It is our N.E.W.T. year, and there's Alistair with his project."

"Can we please not talk about the project? I still want to know what it is. I backed off because I knew you wouldn't tell me whatever I do." I said interrupting her for a bit. "You said you were wishing me luck. How does that wish me luck?"

She chuckled a bit shaking her head. "Come here." She said pulling me into a hug and I returned it. "Good luck in there. I hope you win."

I hoped to come back alive or that no one has to die, but that was wishful thinking. After that night, it made me hate prophecies or anything that came out from a seer. Prophecies were nothing, but trouble.

I was the first to enter the maze because of coming first in the second task and at the sound of the cannon Filch lit. I stepped inside the maze and the sound of the band was gone muffled away by magic. I glanced behind me to find a wall of greenery. I turned my attention in front of me all I could do now is go forward. I used the tracing charm specified for inanimate objects like say a cup. I was fortunate that it even worked. I was sure they would have placed a spell to prevent my use of it, but I guess things were in my favor.

The maze was vast and there was something about it that brought chills into my bones. I followed the white ribbon that lead towards the middle of the maze. I stopped in an intersection, and I had three pathways to choose from. I looked up at the top of the hedges, and thought I might as well try what had Luna suggested. I had let it slip that we were going inside a maze for the third task.

"Devenio isne" I said trying to change the hedge into a stairway to get a better view of the maze, but the spell didn't work and instead I heard a distance noise from behind me. I glanced over and saw the pathway folding inwards. Oh, shit! I ran as fast as jumping over roots that were coming out of the ground trying to grab my ankles.

I stopped eventually when I reached a corner bent over catching my breath. Okay, so no transfiguring the hedges. The next idea I tried to summon my broom or I could summon the cup instead… if I did that, my death will be sure and Voldemort won't be coming back with a body yet which would just leave us to a more messed up timeline. I still tried it with my broom like Harry, just because he did that in the first task doesn't mean I can't do that too. Then again my broom didn't come, so that was no use.

I swallowed a lung full of air and exhaling before I continued. I recasted the spell to lead me to the cup, but I didn't take my time and ran down the paths the ribbon went into. I didn't know how long I had been running. I know I have been moving about, but the high hedges made it feel like I kept going in circles.

I turned a right and looked straight ahead hearing thuds in that direction and see Harry just come up the corner. It was probably only a second or I thinkit is, but I sent an immobulus at him to at least slow him down from getting to the cup before I do. I had to get there first and make sure that Diggory shows up, how am I going to do that? I don't know. I just hoped his being in Hufflepuff was something. Harry jumped out of the way and I used that moment to cause the hedges near him to burst into flames. That would at least slow him down a bit.

I continued to follow the ribbon coming across two banshees, three salamanders that burnt a bit of the ends of my pants, a blast ended skrewt and an acromantula. While running about the hedge maze there was a dread that seems to be part of it, and it made me more anxious. I jumped in fright when there was a shriek close by.

I haven't come across anyone else, except for Harry. The shriek was too high pitched to be a boys' and boys don't usually shriek. It was probably Fleur. I didn't bother checking, knowing that Fleur would be fine. It was a race after all. I took a right, left, straight, two lefts and three rights before I got to the center.

The cup was still there and it was moments later I heard the thumps of feet behind me. I placed a disillusionment spell on myself and stood within reach of the cup. Diggory had his arm wrapped around Harry while Harrys' arm was around Diggorys' shoulder. So, Harry got injured and Diggory helps him, fantastic.

"Harry, take the cup. You deserve it." Diggory said. "You've helped me enough."

Harry looked at Diggory then at the cup. This was his chance so Diggory wouldn't be there in the graveyard for him to die, but what was he doing looking conflicted? What made it more surprising was his answer.

"Together." He replied looking at the Hufflepuff square in the eye. "We're both Hogwarts champions. Hogwarts still wins."

There was a strong wind from the maze and the hedges looked to be folding in. There was no use arguing this time and Harry made this easier for me.

"On three" Diggory said.

I counted with them and touched the portkey the same time they did. The rush of being portkeyed was swift, and I was thrown feet away from where they landed. The cup was nearer to where I am. I got up to my feet checking myself and a quick scan of the graveyard.

"It's a portkey." Diggory said surprise written all over his face looking at the cup. "Did you know it was a portkey?"

Harry was also on his feet, only he favored the weight on his left. "No." He lied as a figure of a shadow showed up. "Cedric, get to the cup."

"Why? This must still be part of the tournament." Diggory said turning to the figure holding a bundle of robes.

A chilling voice came from bundle saying to kill the spare. I guess I can say that at that moment when the green light of the killing curse everything seemed to slow down. Harry even with his sprained ankle made to push Diggory out of the way, but like I said to Harry. Diggory had to die and he can't die this night. I used the tripping jinx on Harry causing him to fall to the ground before he could even reach Diggory. He tried to scramble to his feet, failing to recall being a wizard, but he would be too late to do anything.

"No!"

His shout echoed as the green light hit Diggory. He was knocked off his feet and was left facing down with his head turned away from us. What followed was like in the book, or how I imagined it when I read it.

Voldemort was back and Pettigrew draped a cloth over his ghastly form and his wand was returned. Voldemort didn't wait and using the dark mark on Pettigrew calling his followers or those that answered to his call. A number of men with dark robes and skull like masks appeared then. Memories of those death eaters at the World Cup surfaced in my mind and a dread passed through me.

With him back, everything changes. I didn't realize how much I wasn't prepared for that only now when he's back in flesh and bones in front of me. I was frightened when I met him in his younger form, but this was worst. I was shaking all over.

Voldemort went about whining about his followers not looking for him and such or the usual villain monologue that happens. Villains must have those moments to talk about themselves. Voldemort was busy enough torturing his followers for not trying to look for him or caring to do so. The whole idea that he was whining at least lessened the fear I felt.

I was planning on helping Harry from the statue right then, but my eyes fell on Diggory. I thought I saw his chest rising like he was breathing. I wasn't sure so I approached him, knelt down and touched the inside of his wrist at the same time I heard Harry shout in pain and a minor headache assaulting me. I turned my head in his direction. Voldemort had his finger on his scar a maniacal smile on him. Followed by that was his continued story, but then suddenly I heard a hiss close to me.

I froze as a snake—Nagini passed on my right and approached her master. When she got to her master, Voldemort suddenly stopped and paused to listen to her hisses. Cold sweat fell down my back as Voldermorts' red eyes fell on me.

I stayed kneeling by Diggory pinned by his red eyes. My mind was swirling in chaos as I tried to think of what to do if I was found out. When Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue and turned back to Harry, I exhaled the breath I was holding and slowly got to my feet with my knees shaking so badly it feels like I have a jelly leg curse on me.

Nagini was headed towards us and I froze again waiting for her to strike me. I was relieved when she slithered towards the death eaters nearby. I stepped away from Diggory and rounded the death eaters. Now was really a good time to leave the graveyard, Voldemort is back, and there was—

I fell forward onto the ground surprised as I felt something holding my ankles together. I looked at my feet to see scales.

"Ah, yes, I was informed that there was another Hogwarts champion. You must be Kellina Fawley."

I felt my heart stop hearing Voldemorts' cold voice just above me. I raised my head to find him looking down at me. I'm dead. Oh, Merlin I'm going to die.

"Not yet." He said a slow smile creeping up his face before he spoke in parseltongue.

Whatever he said to Nagini, the snake wrapped its body around me stopping me from moving or even to use my wand. It was even difficult to breathe with the way it was squeezing my insides. Forget dying because of the killing curse. I'm going to die because of internal bleeding. I naively thought that that was it before I screamed as I felt fangs sink onto my shoulder.

"Kellina!" I heard Harry shout in distress and a bit closely, his shout hurt my ears.

Funny about that I'm the one in distress here having a snake bite me and squeezing the life out of me. There was an advantage about being squeezed, my blood wasn't circulating and I won't die from the venom yet. I can die because of suffocation. It was second year all over again, this time a snake is crushing me and if my ribs don't break and puncture my lungs then maybe I'll live some minutes longer.

When the feeling of being crushed disappeared and someone whispered my name I pried my eyes open to find Harry in front of me.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Diggory" I said.

"We can't stay here." He said softly and I didn't know why either. I felt a bit lightheaded.

"Can't...leave him."

"He's gone."

"Not...breathing"

"I know."

"No." I shook my head. "We can't leave...without him." I managed to reply.

"He shouldn't have gone far with a deadweight." I heard a gruff voice then.

"Harry, I'm going to die."

"You're not." He said the same determined tone in his voice to save others.

"Diggory's...alive" I said and caused a shocked look on him.

"How?"

"Go back for him."

"No." He shook his head and that made me frown.

"You're going to leave him here?" I asked shocked and angry at that thought. I was the one who wanted the bloke to die, now he wants to leave him?

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I've been poisoned. It won't take long for it to kill me."

He shook his head, as if not agreeing that I'm going to get killed by poison.

"I'm still not leaving you here." He said casting a spell on me then another over us. "We'll go back and make sure the cup touches Cedric." He turned his back on me while squatting. "Come on we have to hurry."

"Stubborn twat" I murmured grateful at the same time annoyed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wouldn't leave anyone behind, but not if he can help it. I know that it was a part of his personality, I guess. I still think it was an idiotic choice not to leave Diggory at the maze if he wanted him to live or did he doubt his own choice?

Harry must have placed an illusion around us as he walked through the graveyard as we walked by death eaters. We returned to where Riddles' father was buried and found Voldemort was still there, only he seemed to be having a chat with Diggory tied to the statue Harry had been tied to.

"He has Diggory." I said taking a deep breath in and out. It was getting difficult to breath.

"Stay here." Harry said placing me down on the ground and leaning me on a tombstone.

"But—"

"I'll be quick and then we'll go back to Hogwarts."

Harry left after he waved his wand, and from there I didn't know what was happening. I had my back turned away from the scene and the poison was spreading all over my body. I could hear spells hitting stone and shouts until eventually those started to fade. I felt dizzy and my vision whirled in front of me.

Where was Harry? He said he'll be quick. Quick? Maybe my death will be. The sensation in my hands and legs were fading.

* * *

 **AN: And until the next update people! Will there be deaths or none? Next update will answer that.**

 **So, I've been thinking on pairings...I'm confused on how to go from their I'm torn between choosing this and that. Any insights? Maybe I can finally make one from a little ideas here. If you even read this. T^T Anyway, thank you for reading and my update are every monday after two weeks! Au revoir!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The year was over and we were headed back to London. I was in a compartment with Luna and Neville. Both of them had their noses into reading. Luna had her attention on the quibbler and Neville has his on a magazine on magical plant discoveries. I stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. Harry said no one was going to die that time we were at the Quidditch Pitch talking about the third task while I believed that someone was going to die. It turns out…

I opened my eyes to the sight of the arches one sees in the Hospital Wing. It was morning, Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a tray of food following behind her and clothes in her hands.

"Eat up, change, then head to the headmasters' office. The password is 'pumpkin fizz'." She said.

"My wand?" I asked looking at the bedside table, but my wand wasn't there.

"Oh, Ms. Fawley, I'm sorry to say but Mr. Potter said that it snapped."

"Snapped?" I echoed at a loss. "How?"

"You would have to speak to him for that." Madam Pomfrey said giving me a forlorn smile before she turned and went to her inner chambers.

When I arrived in the headmasters' office, Dumbledore was there seated behind his desk.

"Ah, Kellina, would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said gesturing to the bowl of sweets on his desk as I stood in front of him.

"No, thank you." I replied coolly but inwardly annoyed that he calls me by name. What was he playing at?

"Please, sit down." And I did. I was wondered why he even called me here. "Mr. Diggory had told me right when he returned with the cup that Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore said. "That following, Harry returned with you close to death from a snake bite. Mr. Diggory and Harry have already told me on what had occurred."

Then, why ask me to come?

"You were there when Mr. Diggory had been hit by the killing curse. How did you know he was alive? Nothing can block the killing curse."

"I didn't know he was alive after he was hit by the killing curse." I replied. "I thought I saw his chest rising then and thought to check. I felt his pulse. We couldn't stay any longer in the graveyard. We had to get out of there. I was going to release Harry, but his snake caught me."

"You didn't see or notice anything when Mr. Diggory was struck by the killing curse?"

I recalled the graveyard, Diggory getting hit by the killing curse, there was nothing different or anything that was noticeable.

"I'm afraid not." I answered.

Dumbledore nodded his eyes blank of the twinkling it usually had.

"Kellina, you along with Mr. Diggory and Harry are witnesses to Voldemorts' return. Cornelius Fudge the current Minister refuses to believe that he is back even with their words of his return."

I must have missed a lot of things. How long was I even out?

"Is there a chance that Voldemort would come after us?" I asked.

"If you and Mr. Diggory are as much of a threat to him as Harry is, then yes, he will. If you feel like someone is watching you or following you. Do not hesitate to contact me."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

I left the headmasters' office and thought to search for Alistair and Sheila. I was hoping to see them at the Hospital Wing. Searching for them would have been faster if I had my wand for the tracing charm, but it snapped. I went to the usual places they often went to, but didn't find them. I decided to head to Gryffindor tower then but came across Cho on the way to the moving stairs.

"Hey, Cho" I greeted her smiling.

"Hi, Kellina" Cho replied returning the smile. "Good to see you up and about."

"Thanks. Have you seen Sheila or Alistair?" I asked. "I can't find them anywhere."

Chos' smile fell and she looked away. "I'm sorry, Kellina, but they're gone."

"Gone? Did they have somewhere to go before the end of term?" I asked.

"No." Cho shook her head sadness on her face. "By gone I mean they're dead."

Trelawneys' ominous words echoed in my mind right then. _"Two shall take their untimely place with death for they have offered to fill the place of the one that avoided theirs."_

"That's a joke right?" I asked in disbelief. "They can't be dead. They were fine when I saw them before the third task."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, Cho" I heard then. I turned and saw Diggory.

I stared at him for a while before anger surged inside me. He's standing right there. Alive. He's alive, but Sheila and Alistair are dead. They took his place, so he could live.

"Kellina?" Diggory said worry on his face before he looked at Cho.

I wanted him to die, instead of two strangers. I was frightened of the thought that it could have been Sheila and Alistair. I gripped my hands into fists feeling cheated by the fates. It was because of me. It was me who caused their deaths fulfilling the words Trelawney spouted that time.

I turned on my heel walking away from Diggory that day. I was bitter at hearing that bloody prophecy. What was I thinking, trying to understand a prophecy that just made you go in circles?

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang had already left while I was in the Hospital Wing unconscious. Diggory ended up being the winner as he showed up with the cup ahead of Harry and I. Who won the tournament didn't matter to me, because ultimately I lost two friends and my choice made it that.

Everyone tended to avoid me after I learned about Sheila and Alistair. I was often in a surly mood. I left the table first for every meal, and where ever I wanted to be alone Draco or Harry would show up later on. That was because of our…whatever connection it is.

One time both Harry and Draco showed up while I was at the Quidditch Pitch seated up on the upper stands.

"Kellina" Draco spoke up. "Potter has something to share about our knowledge of the others location."

"More news?"

"It's not bad news." Harry replied. "Er, I think."

"Then just call it news. What have you found out?" I asked.

"The protection ritual we did for the three of us last year had side effects. One of it is knowing where the other is, because the protection ritual also meant that the three of us would watch the other's back. It would have remained as only knowing the others location if we hadn't done an exchange."

"Exchange?" I said confused. "Exchange of what presents?"

"No." Draco snorted. He turned his head towards the opposing stands. "I suppose you can say it's something like an exchange of blood, or an exchange of drinks."

"We didn't do anything like that." I don't recall cutting myself to draw blood or sharing a drink with these two.

"We unknowingly did do an exchange." Harry said. "Remember the Yule ball, and you helped me get rid of the mistletoe."

"You mean the kiss on the cheek?"

Harry nodded. "While you and Luna went to dance, Malfoy and I got stuck under one."

"Oh" They weren't looking at each other. "So, who made the kiss?"

"Not important." Draco quipped but his cheeks were a bit pink.

"So, it was either of you kissed the other, then I kissed Harry and Draco kissed me."

"The exchange usually has to go in a circle." Harry explained. "The ritual saw the kisses as an exchange and in effect made a bridge between our minds."

"What like knowing what the other is thinking?"

"No, the three of us are capable of communicating through our mind, but we won't know what the other is thinking." Draco replied.

"But?"

"But because our minds are bridged, there are thoughts that would leak towards the others in the connection." Harry said.

"Then the nightmares…" I trailed off when they looked at me confused.

"What nightmares?" Harry asked.

"I've been having nightmares ever since the Yule Ball, but I never do recall what they were about. They might have been your or either of you both. Memories that still haunt you two."

When I said the last bit I looked away, knowing how much those nightmares hurt and made me cry even when I couldn't remember them.

"Wait, if we're connected to you Potter, does that mean we're also connected to that crazy snake?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Did either of your heads also hurt when Tom touched my scar or during our Arithmancy when my scar hurt?"

"Yes." Draco and I replied.

Harry sighed then combing his fingers through his hair.

"Harry?"

"We have a problem." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If your head hurt those times then you're connection to me also connects you to him but not strongly."

Draco then grabbed Harry by the front of his clothes snarling at him. "You mean to tell me I'm connected to that crazy half-blooded snake because of you?"

Harry didn't reply, and stared back at Draco.

"Are we like you then a walking horcrux?" Draco spat.

"I didn't choose to be one!" Harry growled out. "Do you think I wanted this?"

"You wanted him to come back!" Draco shouted at him. "Look where it got us?!"

I gritted my teeth as my own choice of wanting Diggory dead came up in my mind. In my mind though it went as 'You wanted him dead, you lost two friends.'

"Shut up." I said flatly, but loud enough for them to hear. "He's back get over it, Draco. It's done. Complain all you want, but it's not going to change anything."

"Like you getting over the fact that Sheila and Alistair are dead?" Draco snapped at me.

I stared at Draco and as he realized what he said, dread came on his face.

"I didn't mean that." He said quickly.

I didn't get mad, but I laughed humorlessly. "How am I supposed to get over the fact that my own choice caused their deaths, Draco?" I said meeting his gaze, and he looked away.

I left the stands and went back to Gryffindor tower staying in our dorm room and avoided speaking to anyone until it was time to leave Hogwarts.

"Kellina?" I heard behind me. I was the first to leave the Great Hall to make some last minute packing. The term was over. It was time to go back.

"What?" I said bitterness coming from my voice as I glanced over my shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Harry said, which made me turn to him anger just boiling beneath a thin surface.

"What were you doing, Harry?" I asked his actions in the maze coming to mind. "You could have avoided the trouble of saving him or even to stop him from dying if you took the cup by yourself."

Surprise was in his eyes before they hardened. "You were going to stop me either way."

"And I did." I admitted angry at him and myself for that. "You could have done better at stopping him from getting there. Did you doubt your own choice?"

He opened his mouth to say otherwise, but it was taking him too long to respond.

"In the end we were both right. No one died in the graveyard, they died on Hogwart grounds." I spat before turning on my heel and leaving him there.

The end of the term for me was not a jovial one like for everyone. The weight of my guilt for wanting Diggory to die and the knowledge that it had been my choice that caused Sheila and Alistairs' death were heavy in my heart. It wasn't me who said the curse, but it felt like I did.

"Ina, you have a lot of wrackspruts by your ears." Luna said breaking me from my woeful thoughts.

"Oh, well I can't make them go away. They're staying for a while." I replied.

"What are wrackspruts?" Neville asked his eyebrows meeting. Making me recall that this was the first time they meet. I didn't even bother to introduce them to each other.

"They're invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy." I replied. "Neville, do you know Luna?"

"I know her, bu—but not that I do. Harry said he asked her to the Yule Ball." Neville replied. "And, well, the other talks about her before when…you're not around." He trailed off at the last bit.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last bit." I replied making him blush. "Neville, meet Luna, Luna this is Neville Longbottom."

Luna turned to Neville a small smile on her. "Nice to meet you, Neville."

Neville nodded in return.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up after an hour." I said making myself comfortable on the bench.

"Okay." Neville answered.

"Pleasant dreams, Kellina." I heard Luna say before I fell into slumber.

* * *

There was a strong gust of wind that day, and there was no cloud over us. It was sunny and the wind compensated for the hot weather. Sheila, Alistair and I were by the black lake just spending time together. Sheila was showing me photos of their little brother their parents sent them and Alistair was lying on Sheilas' other side watching the clouds or dozing off. There wasn't much that day, but it was peaceful and calm. The day was perfect, but then it was getting dark and it was close to dinner time.

"Today was nice wasn't it?" Sheila asked helping me up to my feet.

I nodded agreeing that it was. Some days are great just having people you care about with you.

"Can't you come with me to the Great Hall and eat dinner there, too? I'm sure you won't be kicked out by any of the Professors."

"Oh" Sheila shared a look with Alistair. "Sorry, but we can't. We have to go."

I should already be heading up to the castle, but my feet stayed there glued to the spot.

"Come here." Sheila pulled me into a crushing hug. "You're not alone. You have Skye and your house elf, Ymir."

"Don't forget there's Draco, Luna and the boy you gave a black eye before sorting." Alistair said playfully.

"You're never going to forget that will you?" I asked glowering.

"Of course not!" He smiled widely. "That's your history."

"Don't stay in your thoughts too much." Sheila added flicking me on the forehead. "Don't get caught in the past and don't look too much in the future. All you have is the present, cherish that. Take care of yourself, Ina."

"Sorry that we have to go." Alistair said his smile morphing into a sad one. "Don't be too hard on yourself." He placed his hand on my head and ruffled it. "And listen to Sheila, she's often right. And I do mean often."

I swallowed and smiled back before I felt a sting in my eyes then making me close my eyes when I opened them again I was facing the backrest. I sat up then and felt the wetness on my cheeks. I dried them with the back of my hand and looked out the window to the sight of buildings.

"I asked you guys to wake me up after an hour." I said frowning turning to the two in the compartment.

"You were having a pleasant dream. We didn't want to wake you." Neville replied. "Sorry about that. You looked like you needed it."

"It's okay. I haven't really been getting enough sleep the past months."

"Is it the nightmares?" Neville asked. Like Fleur, he knows that I've been having nightmares. He looked up on plants or herbs that could help with the nightmares, but didn't find one. I was glad of the thought.

"Yeah." I remembered then the favor I asked Luna on the day of the third task, but Neville was there.

Neville though spoke up. "We're you still in the Hospital Wing when the headmaster said that the Moody teaching us was an impostor?"

"I was." I nodded. "What did the headmaster say?"

"He said that the impostor was responsible for the death of Sheila and Alistair.

A cover-up? Really? "Did Dumbledore say that during his speech for them?" I asked.

"No, er, but that's what I got from him. He said that they were victims for a plot for you-know-whos' return even saying that he's back." I nodded. "Sorry that they're gone."

"You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault that they're gone. So, any plans this summer?" I asked changing the subject.

"Dad and I might go to Finland this year. Dad heard a rumor of moonfrogs going there during the summer." Luna responded. "What about you, Ina? Does your brother have something waiting for you at home?"

"He always does." I replied smiling wondering what trouble I'm going to face at home. In a way I was looking forward to it, even if it was something I would dislike.

The train stopped by then and everyone was getting off the train to meet their parents. I had Ymir already send my trunk back home and Skye was either back at the house or on his way there.

"Have a good summer, Luna." I said smiling at the blonde Ravenclaw.

Luna gave me a hug and whispered. "You too." Then she went to her father and was gone with a crack, and Neville followed.

"Oh, there's my gran. I'll owl you over the summer." Neville said next to me before approaching his gran then like Luna gone in a blink.

It was still daylight when I got back, and while I expected for something to jump at me in the hallway nothing happened even when I got to the front. It was strange the house seemed a bit too quiet unlike the previous times I returned. I entered the dining room and found a letter floating in mid-air above the round table. It was addressed to me.

 _Dear sister,  
we made the decision to leave so you wouldn't have to worry about us or our lives. We closed off our rooms with our leave and only on our return will it return. Ymir will remain with you._

 _There are a few things you should know about the house and the reason we sent you your family ring. While our blood serves as a key to enter the house now that 'he' has returned the ring is a safety feature that serves as an additional key to enter the house. Without it, you cannot enter the house. If anyone were to grab you while you floo to the house they will be shocked then sent to a different and random household. The ring also means that for us you are already of age and can take care of yourself. The law restricting use of magic for underage witches and wizards outside of school, no longer applies to you with your hold of your family ring, but the wizarding law still applies._

 _I am sorry that we left without a word except for this letter. Trust your instinct and stay strong sister as you always have.  
Your younger brother, Exxion Fawley_

* * *

 **AN: The next update will be a bit early because I will be somewhere else then and there's no wifi there. Expect it by next week! Any thoughts on this chapter? :) Anyways as always Thank you for reading! Until the next!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: As mentioned an early update. :) Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly outside of the house and brought out the warmth of the season. My summers usually meant I was in the middle of an obstacle or something to help defend myself. This summer was different. There was no labyrinth like room I had to enter. There was no trip to Japan either.

Right after the day of my return to the house, I went to Diagon Alley to get a new wand. It took me half an hour trying wands in there until I held my new twelve inches cherry wand with a phoenix feather as its core. I left Ollivanders and headed to the floo to get back to the house, but then I saw the Leaky Cauldron. I looked down at my clothes finding them 'normal' enough for the Muggle World. A visit to the Muggle World didn't seem like a bad idea, most wizards tended to stay in wizarding areas. I'm not Harry Potter for them to nab me out of nowhere.

I went through the Leaky Cauldron and entered Muggle London. I made sure to take note of the streets I went into and the turns I made. The idea wasn't as scary as when I had to go to France and couldn't use magic. I can always call Ymir to apparate me back to the house, but I couldn't depend on Ymir all the time, maybe it was a good time to learn apparition or try making a portkey.

I woke up as early as five for stretches and morning runs then come back for breakfast, read the Daily Prophet—to see what's happening on the Ministry of Magic front, then get started with two or three essays, on another day I would meditate, work on wordless, wandless magic, portkeys, and apparition or visit Muggle London.

By the time the second week of July was over I was already done with my essays, leaving me more time for other things. I got better with my wordless and wandless. The most advanced spell I could use with wandless was conjuring a piece of cloth like those magicians pulling out cloth out of nowhere deal.

I didn't try apparition yet even after I read the book Sheila gifted me five times already. We didn't have any essence of dittany in our stores and it was better to be safe than have half of my body in one of the rooms or outside. That would be nasty and aside from that no one could get to the house by floo and it was under the Fidelius charm. That would just spell doom for me.

Draco didn't owl me since summer break started. He was probably angry because I didn't say goodbye at the platform. I had my reasons not to after what he said. Not that I was angry myself, but because any words I would say might just be me lashing out on him and end up me hurting him. That wouldn't do us any good.

There were owls from my two cousins. Fleur was telling me that she would be looking for a job in London after the summer. She was spending as much time with Gabrielle and her family as much as she can before that. Gabrielle told me about their trip to the beach and how much she enjoyed swimming or just having time with her family.

I had conflicted feelings every time I read Gabrielle's letters to me about their trip. I was happy for her that she was bonding with her family at the same time I would be angry at myself for being envious of my own cousin.

I couldn't stay in the house and just work on occlumency and meditate and practice verbal, nonverbal and wandless spellwork. I often went to Muggle London to get a semblance of a 'normal' day. I suppose it was like recharging, but then our connection with each other got me thinking one day and that Harry might be planning something again by this time. Tom was back and so was the Order of the Phoenix.

I owled Harry about meeting over the summer his reply came two days from receiving my booklist along with an owl from Diggory, much to my annoyance.

 _Hello Kellina, are you free this week?—Cedric Diggory_

While it's Diggory his lot has less people joining the dark side, but I don't have a reason to meet him nor do I want to.

 _Hi Kellina, I guess we can meet, but not anywhere outside without an adult. Sirius won't let me out of his sight and he has me babysitting Malfoy when he has meetings in the Order. How about when we get our school supplies? Mrs. Weasley will be buying our books for us you can join us while we go around Diagon.—Harry Potter_

 _Harry, I've already bought my books and school supplies, so it would be counterproductive of me to come if I have no business at Diagon. How about I come over at your house instead? Also, what do you mean you're babysitting Draco? —Kellina Fawley_

 _On the 31st floo to the Marauder household at 10. I'll open the floo for you and as for babysitting Malfoy. I'll tell you then.—Harry Potter_

Another owl came from Diggory after a day from his last owl.

 _Kellina, I know you have no reason to meet me, but I was the one who grabbed you when you were about to floo. Are you free to meet me on the 31st?—Cedric Diggory_

I groaned out. Now I wish it was really a death eater. I didn't fancy meeting him, who would want to meet someone they wanted to die and in the end turned out to live? Then again he got shocked and while it wasn't my fault…good graces and manners just had to do something with that, but then I was going to meet Harry over at their house on the same day.

 _Diggory, no, I am not free on the 31st. I have business to attend on that day. Would the 5th of August work for you?—Kellina Fawley_

 _Yes. Shall we meet in Diagon Alley?—Cedric Diggory_

 _No. The Leaky Cauldron if you would in the afternoon.—Kellina Fawley_

At exactly ten I flooed to Marauders' pledge, their living room hasn't change from last year. Not like they'll have reasons to redecorate.

"Harry?" I called out when I didn't see anyone in the living room but heard sizzling from the kitchens.

There was no reply but I entered the kitchens and found a house elf frying bacon while there was a glass being filled with orange juice at the table.

"Hello?" I spoke louder so the house elf could hear me. The house elf turned to me with a squeak his eyes widened before something hit me on the back of my head.

I groaned out when I regained consciousness, my head was throbbing and it hurts like getting hit with a bludger not that I have ever been hit with one.

"Here, drink this." I heard as a vial was pressed to my lips.

I drank the contents of the vial and shuddered from the horrible lumpy taste of it, but the pain was gone.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I opened my eyes then and turned to Harry. I squinted at him annoyed with the light behind him coming from the window making him look bright and radiant. I pushed myself up on the couch.

"You could have mentioned to the elf that I was coming over." I replied glaring at Harry.

"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "I was in the bathroom."

"When did you even get a house elf?"

"He's not ours."

"Then whose is he?" I asked.

"Mine." Dracos' voice came from the direction of the kitchen. I looked over as he went towards me and handed me glass of water. "The potion has an after taste." He said.

"It's a painkilling potion, how will water rinse it away?" I asked. "It's one of the potions that have an after taste that has to be rinsed away with another potion."

"I made the potion with my own recipe." Draco replied.

It seems legit. "What's the name of the house elf you brought with you?" I asked taking the glass from Draco.

"Dobby" There was a crack and the said house elf appeared next to Harry.

"Is Master Draco needing something?" Dobby asked his eyes set on Draco.

"Not at the moment Dobby, but I would like you to meet my friend Kellina Fawley." Draco said gesturing to me.

Dobby turned to me his eyes wide and he was gripping his hands together.

"Oh Dobby has hurt one of Master Dracos' friends. Dobby has done wrong to Master Draco." Dobby said his voice squeaking as he looked about the room. "Dobby must—"

"—serve her melon slices." Draco interrupted any words Dobby was about to say.

"Dobby will get it right away." Dobby said before disappearing and returning with a plate with the mentioned fruit together with a fork.

I took the plate from him before he disappeared.

"That was nice of you." Harry said when Dobby had gone.

Draco ignored his words as he rounded the couch and made me move over for him to sit down and take a piece of melon from the plate. "What brings you here, Kellina?"

"To talk, but I would like to know why you're here Draco. Harry was going to enlighten me." I replied.

"Father and Mother are on a world tour and won't be in England for a good of two or three years."

"Okay, but you could have stayed at the manor. It's not like you'll allow just anyone entry to the manor."

"Mother wanted me to stay with a relative. It was between living with Aunt Andromeda or with Sirius."

"But you chose to stay here." I said. "Why did you?"

"I have my reasons." Draco shrugged.

"Harry about the connection between the three of us…"

* * *

The birthday party was over at Grimmauld place. It wasn't a surprise party, but it was a joint party for Harry and Neville. Most of the Weasleys' were present, there were only two persons missing from their family Percy and Charlie. Along with the Weasleys' there were Order members present like Kinglsey, Moody and Tonks. Sirius and Professor Lupin was there, it was a given, they lived together with Harry at Marauders' pledge.

I stood in one corner of the kitchen watching how the Weasleys' interacted. The Weasleys' banters and bickering were entertaining especially with the few canary creams the twins slipped in some of the pastries. The sight panged a bit on my heart. The Weasleys' may not have a large amount of money in their vaults they were wealthy enough.

"Wotcher, Kellina." Tonks greeted me making me turn to her.

"You remember me?" I asked her a bit surprised.

"Of course" Tonks smiled at me. "Why wouldn't I? Not every day I would find a kid in the Department of Mysteries. I hear from Sirius you're a good duelist. You along with your brother had a snowball duel with him and Harry."

"Yeah, we did." I said before taking a sip from my glass to avoid commenting about him or my family. I understand the why, but I'm human. I have feelings.

"Sorry" Tonks said then.

"What for?" I turned to her surprised on the sudden apology.

"You looked angry or more like it felt like you were."

"Oh" I blinked at her before shaking my head. "It's just me. You didn't say anything that offended me or anything. It's just something personal."

"Fawley" I heard a gruff voice say behind me making me turn to find Mad-eyed Moody.

"Er, sir?" I said unsure how to address him. It is the first time I would meet the real Moody.

"Just Moody, I'm not your Professor. I never even taught you." He replied his magical eye on me. "Is Nymphadora correct?"

"It's Tonks." Tonks said annoyed, but was ignored by Moody.

"Correct about what?"

"That you're a good duelist."

"I can defend myself, but I can't say how well against an expert or one that's used to dueling."

Moody looked thoughtful then before he nodded. "All right. Let's have you duel with Nymphadora."

"I said it's Tonks." Tonks said once more giving Moody a glare and her turning red.

Moody turned his eye to Tonks before he looked around the room searching for Sirius. "Black!" He called out interrupting him and his chatter with Harry along with the twins close by and he was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Any place here wide enough for dueling?"

"There will be no dueling!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up then her hands on her hips at the other side of the room and a stern look on her. The look you get when your mother means business about not going against them.

"Another time then" Moody said before walking away.

"Didn't think Moody would be afraid to go head to head with Mrs. Weasley." Tonks said to me in a whisper. "Then again I wouldn't go against my mum if she looked liked Mrs. Weasley just now and my mum is scary on her own level."

The birthday went on until in the evening, by nine Neville had left via floo. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eyed Moody were to follow, but then loud wails came from upstairs. Almost everyone went to check what it was. I stayed in the kitchen along with Harry, Draco and Professor Lupin.

"I should probably get going." I said standing up after a few moments the wails above lessened a bit. "It's been a long day."

A long day of avoiding Hermione and the looks she sent my way, it took a lot of effort and making myself busy.

"Sure." Professor Lupin nodded. "Let me show—"

"I'll show her to the floo." Harry interrupted, but said it the same time as Draco.

"You both can show me to the floo." I said when they glared at each other. "It was nice to see you again Professor Lupin."

"Remus will do." He said smiling wanly at me. "I'm not your Professor anymore, Kellina."

"Of course." I said smiling back before I went to the sitting room with the fireplace we came through to get here. The sitting room was grey and old, the furniture looked moldy and eaten by some insects. The place was too gloomy for my taste and the moldy furniture was no help either. It reminded me a bit of the Shrieking shack.

"I'll owl you two if I find anything of relevance." I said taking a hand full of floo powder.

* * *

I was seated on one of the chairs in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Diggory to show up while I watched witches and wizards come in and out of the place. The place was dingy and for a gateway between the muggle and wizarding world, you would wish that it was bit cleaner and presentable. Not unless it was still going with the medieval theme it has.

Diggory eventually showed up after twenty minutes from when I entered. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a blazer that looked to be made of brown velvet together with black trousers and dress shoes that looked like his shoes during the Yule Ball. At least he wasn't in robes.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what to wear." He said sheepishly or I could say that he was using his charm.

"You went to the World Cup. Your clothes then would have sufficed." That caused him to blush out of embarrassment. "What creature did we meet in the Forbidden Forest?"

"What?" A frown came on his face and I pointed my wand right at his chest.

"Answer the question or I hex you." I replied coolly.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Diggory scowled at me.

"Then I suppose I get in trouble just because you refuse to answer my query."

"A unicorn" He said.

I slipped my wand back in the sleeve of the loose blouse I wore that day, got to my feet and walked towards the door to Muggle London. On our way to the café, Diggory spoke up next to me.

"You look…great."

I glanced at him at the corner of my eyes before returning my gaze ahead of me. I wore a loose collarless long-sleeved cream blouse paired with a dark blue skirt and black ankle boots. I also had glasses—the one Exxion gifted me, a black beret on my head and a small sling bag containing my wallet.

"This isn't a date, Diggory. No point in telling me that." I responded blankly. "Keep those compliments for your girlfriend."

We entered one of the cafés I frequented and took a corner table near the back and ordered tea, and an apple pie for myself.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore." Diggory said after the waiter left with the menus.

I blinked at him. "I'm sorry to hear that." I replied.

"So, how are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him before responding. "My answer won't matter to you."

"When I grabbed you that time…"

"Ah, my apologies for that, but frankly that was your fault." I replied.

Diggory nodded and a glacial silence fell on us for a few moments before our orders arrived. I placed one cube of sugar and stirred my tea as Diggory poured milk into his.

"Why did you want to meet?" I asked picking up the fork to eat the pie.

"Alistair asked me a favor."

"That would be?"

"To explain to you why they're dead." I paused forking the slice of the pie in my mouth.

"There's no need to tell me." I replied indifferently.

"But—"

"I don't need to know." I said dismissively. I didn't have to know not to guess that whatever spell Sheila and Alistair pulled it's the reason Diggory is in front of me and alive.

"What happened to you?" He asked and I stared back at him, not that I don't understand what he even means by that. "You're colder than you were during your first year."

I couldn't help but smile, cynically. What does he expect? Does he think I'll come up all warm and fuzzy after the third task and returning to that empty house? Then again, why should I even think of those events? There was no use to think about them over and over.

"Things happen." I replied.

"Is this because Sheila and Alistair are dead?" He asked worried.

"Just because I lost two friends doesn't mean they're the reasons I'm like this now."

"Then why are you like this?"

"I have no reason to tell you that."

He frowned at me then, but left it alone asking another question after a moment or two of tense silence.

"Have you noticed anyone following you?"

"Yes, when I was in Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies." I asked.

"Weren't you with your parents or your brother while you were shopping?"

"No."

"You can't go out by yourself. It's not safe."

"It's not safe for anyone with him back."

"Do you come here alone?"

"Yes."

"You know he's back and you're being careless. Those death eaters can grab you out of nowhere."

"Harry is the most likely target than me." I said. "You should be more worried about yourself than for someone that hates to see your bloody face." Now the world of Twilight is missing their Edward Cullen or more so he's been replaced.

"You still can't go anywhere by yourself."

"All you can do Diggory is warn me. You can't tell me what to do. You're not anything but a friend of two persons I knew." I said before getting to my feet and heading to the cashier to pay for the tea and pie.

I ended up in one of the parks nearby and stayed there for a while. I had that spell to tell me if anyone is close by up. There wasn't anyone, no magical creatures or humans. Eventually I got up from the bench and left the park, it was still early and I didn't want to go back to the house.

I went about Muggle London taking note of anyone out of place or of someone following me, and suddenly it started to pour. I couldn't use an umbrella charm or I break the statute of secrecy. I was forced to enter a nearby shop and wait for the rain to stop.

It was half to eight in the evening and thankfully the rain had stopped by then. I was free to leave the salon and get to the Leaky Cauldron then floo back to the house. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't that far just ten or so blocks away. If only I could apparate. I would have been back at the house by now.

Somehow the Leaky Cauldron felt farther than normal or it was because the street seemed deserted. It made me a bit cautious of the shadows and what it hid from my sight. I had stepped into the light coming from the lightpost when it seemed to flicker out and it felt cold. When I heard a step close by and a cats' hiss, I hastened my steps. Yes, I may have a wand, but that wand is useless when faced with a muggle that was a mugger.

I was at the end of the block when something had appeared from the corner. I pulled out my wand shouting out 'Expecto Patronum', but no wisp came out. I tried again but it didn't work. Miserable and depressing memories surfaced, those memories remained as I fell onto the concrete after the bright light of a patronus sent the dementor away.

* * *

 **AN: Until the next update! Thanks for reading as always!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. There was nothing special about the room, the only furnishing aside from the bed was the table pushed to the wall next to the door and end table next to the bed. My bag, beret and wand were on the end table. I took my belongings before I got up wearing my boots. I left the room following the sound of clinking cups down the hallway to the dining room or maybe it was the kitchens.

I stood there by the doorway unnoticed by the residents of the house. I watched the family of three, the only woman present was frying bacons or maybe eggs by the stove, the older man was hidden behind the Daily Prophet reading while the younger man seated next to him was pouring himself juice.

The sight in front of me wasn't the same as the one in my memory, but a similar one flashed in my head. The memory made me feel angry and bitter. I turned deciding to leave but the flooring underneath my foot creaked following that came Cedric Diggorys' voice. I didn't stop though and walked away finding the door out of the house. I ran into the cover of the forest around their house and shifted into my animagus form.

I flew onto a branch and stayed there for a while until Diggory ran past the branch I was on.

"Kellina!" Diggory shouted wand in hand searching or more so chasing after me.

When he was far enough I didn't shift back but took off away from where Diggory would have gone, before I decided to land and turn back. I called on Ymir then and had him apparate me back to the house. I went to our function room then my thoughts on calling my shiba patronus.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" I gasped out for the nth time, but no silver wisp came out. I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths and breathing out. Calming myself and thinking of a happy memory before I tried it again. "Expecto—"

 ** _Tap. Tap. Tap._**

I was startled stopping when I heard the continuous sound of tapping from the window. I whirled towards the figure or more so the owl. I went over to the window and opened it to let the owl in, to drop a letter by my feet. My name was written on the front. I picked it up as the owl left through the window not waiting for a treat just as Ymir popped in.

"Would Miss like to have dinner now?" Ymir asked then.

I stared at Ymir for a while before I turned away to find it was dark out. It was already evening. A whole day I was trying to cast the patronus charm, why didn't I faint? I should have fainted from exertion. I didn't even eat breakfast or lunch.

I looked back down and at the envelope and picked it up off the floor.

"After I shower and change." I said to Ymir and with the sound of a crack I opened the envelope and read it.

 _Harry says that your fine and at home. That's good, but you didn't have to run. You could have said your thanks then leave._

 _Do you hate me that much to run like that?  
—Cedric Diggory_

Hate? Yes. I hate Diggory. I hate him for being alive. I hate it that I saw how he had his family with him. He lost his best friend, but he has his family. He has them to console him and be there for him, even with the Daily Prophet going about his and Harry's lunacy. He has what Gabrielle has and what the Weasleys have that I don't.

I expected to come back and to be comforted by the presence of my family but all I found was a letter telling me I was on my own. I didn't even shed a tear after reading Exxions' letter. Strong, that was what I'm only allowed to be. I can't even let myself break or...what exactly?

Harry and Draco owled two days later, the owled mentioned how they knew I was attacked by a dementor because on a visit to Grimmauld place the Weasleys' sans the parents along with Harry and Draco were eavesdropping on a meeting. Apparently, Diggory is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. There was almost a search party for my whereabouts, but if it wasn't for Harry telling Sirius that I was at 'my home'. They wouldn't have found the house even if they tried because of the Fidelius charm.

I stayed in the house for the rest of the summer break...working on apparition and my patronus. I didn't want to give up on not being able to call on my shiba patronus. I continued with reading about our connection, but didn't find anything that was close to it. There were mentions of connections, but that was more with using something the person owned or using the person's blood or hair. The last bit was more on identification more so when getting one's inheritance over at Gringotts.

Eventually the first of September arrived and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. It was time to face the the toad, the essays and what the year would bring.

I took the compartment near the back of the train without peeking in the other compartments. Outside the window there were parents hugging their children goodbye. It was a bittersweet sight for me, but recalling that memory would do me no good. I turned away and pulled out a book about a family able to sense the others whereabouts. While it seemed like how we know where the other is, it was actually more of what living creature was near them. They didn't know where a particular member of their family was.

It didn't have the information we needed, but it was an interesting read. It even mentioned a wizard making a spell that was like the family's ability. That family though had died ages ago, but the spell based off their ability lives on.

I was pulled out of my reading when I heard the door open. I looked up from the book to find Harry there with Neville with him. Harry stared at me for a while before he entered the compartment taking the seat in front of me. Neville looked unsure, but entered sitting down beside Harry.

"So, when did you get a haircut?" He asked me.

"Around the second week" I replied placing the bookmark on the page I was on. "Does it look weird?"

"No. It actually suits you." Harry said a smile forming on his lips. "Your eyes are more noticeable than when you had long hair."

"Thanks." I said returning the smile a pleasant warmth settling in my stomach.

"Erhm, Harry, you know her?" Neville asked in a loud whisper.

I was shocked to hear Neville ask that. Did my hair make me look that different? Harry and I shared a look and I burst out laughing. Neville just looked confused.

"You hurt me Neville." I frowned at him. "I've been in the same house as you since first year! I was in the same boat as the boy-who-lived here last year!"

"Kellina?!" Neville said his eyes bulged out like they were going to come out of his head. "You...your hair..."

"It's okay. Not everyone has any words for my choice of haircut, just like now." I said flicking the longer side of my hair over my shoulder.

Neville chuckled at my words as he shook his head.

"How was your summer?" Neville asked then.

"Fine, I suppose. I didn't have anything to do at the house, just do my essays and work on something." I replied vaguely. "What about you?"

Neville went on mentioning about his time at their house and that his Great Uncle Algie gave to him. A Mimbulus mimbletonia, a small grey cactus that had boils rather than spines. Neville was truly happy about his gift as it was a rare plant. He was beaming when he said the name of the plant. That beaming smile though was gone when he had pricked the cactus with his quill causing its sap to splatter everyone in the compartment and the unfortunate person that opened the door just then.

"What the—yuck! What is this stuff?!" The unfortunate person said outraged by the door.

I couldn't help but also be disgusted myself the strong rancid smell the sap from the cactus was horrible. My sense of smell was still strong and I felt bile was coming up my throat, but before the contents of my stomach could come out the smell was gone. I took a breath in and found the scent of mint and sweetness.

"Sorry" Neville said meekly.

"Sorry?" Nott was scowling at Neville and at the cactus he held. The sap on him was also removed from him, but then no one would like to have stinky sap on them. "That horrid plant of yours is the cause of that disgusting sap isn't it? It's better of being burned." He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at the cactus. "Incen—"

"Expelliarmus!" Notts' wand fell from his hand and into Harry's other hand. "Just because Neville's plant covered you with sap it doesn't give you the right to destroy it." Harry said glaring at him.

"Oh, look its Potter. Don't have your two cronies with you?" Nott said mockingly. "Or did you decide to dump them for…" he looked at Neville and me "…two nobodies."

"You're one to talk Nott. Aren't you the one who's usually with his two cronies?" I said annoyed with his presence.

"I don't think I was speaking to you." Nott snapped.

"I don't care." I replied getting to my feet. "You're not welcome here."

"Kellina, I think—" Neville started, but Nott interrupted.

"Fawley? Huh, I knew there was something odd about you." He said pertaining to my unusual haircut. "Maybe you should have been placed in Ravenclaw instead Loony Lovegood one of your friends is also in that house." He looked around the compartment. "But she's not in here is she? Instead you're with Potter and Longbottom. I'd think you'd look for better companions after that Hufflepuff." Nott sneered. "Did you know Fawley? An acquaintance of my parents saw your parents at the portkey release area of the Ministry of Magic."

"So? They were probably going to visit a relative of ours." I replied shrugging it off.

"Oh, right on the day of the third task?" Nott had a smirk on him.

"It was an emergency." I said.

"Ah, but emergencies shouldn't take that long do they? Shouldn't they have returned?"

"So, they decided to stay there longer."

"Or they left you."

"You don't know that." I glared at him. "Get out of here Nott. Why are you even here?"

"Maybe it was a sign Fawley that everyone's better off without you? Who knows who else those around you are going to leave or…die." He finished with a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean by that Nott?" I asked glaring at him.

"Your two friends died during the third task, and your parents—or is it family left you? The only reason is you."

"No. Nott, that's not what you meant." I said taking a step towards him and he took a step back, until his back was pressed on the trains' hallway window by then I had my wand pressed on his throat.

"What do you know?" I asked.

Nott didn't answer and just cowered in front of me.

"Answer me!" I growled. "You have the gall to talk about my friends dying or about them leaving me. What do you know?"

He had his eyes closed by then and just whimpered in front of me.

"Nott, what the ruddy hell do you know?" I asked again, but the coward won't answer. "Congratulations, Nott. You managed to annoy me." I said smiling humorlessly. "Your prize is this Sectu—"

"Expelliarmus!" I heard and my wand flew out of my hands.

I whirled towards the person that disarmed me and found Luna there holding my wand. I stared at her before noticing the opened doors and students peering into the hallway. A hand fell on my shoulder then making me jump. I turned meeting Harry's green eyes. His eyes were so green, the same shade of green that I liked and they were filled with worry.

"Nott, you should go." Harry said directing his words to the Slytherin, but his eyes were on me.

Luna then approached me and handed me my wand, as Nott left. I re-entered the compartment with them.

"Are you okay, Kellina?" Neville asked me.

"Somewhat." I replied not looking at him, ashamed of my outburst.

I didn't have to meet Harrys' eyes to know that he wanted to ask me about earlier, but it was a personal matter I didn't want to talk about with anyone.

I turned to look out the window. My thoughts on returning to an empty house resurfaced. I should have seen that coming shouldn't I? They knew about my prophecy. Exxion knowing about some things or what happened in Hogwarts.

"Sorry about getting you guys covered with stinksap. It's not poisonous. I should have read more on the Mimbulus mimbletonia." Neville said after minutes of opressive silence.

"It's alright Neville." Harry said. "You…just wanted to show us your Mimbulus mimbletonia."

"Oh, isn't that rare?" Luna said her eyes on the cactus near Neville.

From there Luna and Neville settled into a comfortable conversation on plants, while I settled on taking a nap.

Harry was the one to wake me up when we arrived at the station at Hogsmeade. We got off the train and went over to the carriages. The three of us were joined by Cho and one of her friends.

"Hi Harry" Cho said smiling widely at the mentioned boy.

I glanced at Harry to find he had a smile on as well. "Hi, had a good summer?" He asked.

I couldn't help but gawk at what I was seeing. What the hell was happening?! He does realize that Cho has a—ahhh, wait, I nearly forgot. Cho isn't with Diggory anymore. The prat told me when we met. Harry though looked like he's talked to her a million times and they were having a conversation. 'A conversation' one I can't fathom him having with Cho before without mentioned girl talking about a past boyfriend.

"Neville" I whispered leaning closer to him while Harry spoke to his once crush once upon a time ago in different timeline. "Don't you find it odd?"

"Odd? What is?" Neville asked.

"That Harry is having a conversation with someone else aside from Ron and Hermione." I replied.

"Is it?" Neville glanced over at Harry. "He's always like that. I mean, yeah, you often find Harry with Ron and Hermione, but he does talk to the others in the common room. He likes to talk with the twins in the common room and he joins us if we play exploding snap."

"Oh" I don't think he was like that during second year. "Maybe I just didn't notice until now." I said more to myself than Neville.

Cho and her friend entered the Great Hall ahead of us, but even while we were in the entrance hall there were some whispers and glances in Harrys' direciton. It's not difficult to tell why either.

As we sat down by our house table, I was met with the confused looks of our housemates.

"Hi, Kellina" Colin said when he joined the table with Garret next to him three seats away. Lavender just sat down next to me then.

"What?!" A chorus of shouts erupted and I just had to laugh.

"Look at that you recognized me." I said to Colin amused.

Colin blushed. "It's not that hard. I have been taking pictures of everyone in Gryffindor and yours last year."

"Oh, I haven't payed you for the copies you handed me last term." I said to him.

"It's okay." He smiled. "You don't have to pay me."

"I can't do that." I shook my head. "You worked hard on the photos and I'm sure it's not easy to even develop them. At least let me pay for half of how much you used to make them."

"But—"

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Creevey." I said sternly.

"Okay." Colin said in surrender.

"Great!" I grinned at him.

"What got you to get a haircut?" Dean asked his eyes were narrowed. "Are you going through something?"

"Why do you think that?" I asked internally groaning. I could see Harry glancing at me.

"My aunt when her husband died had her hair cut." Dean replied. "There's also the lady next door to us, she had a haircut when her...cat died."

"It doesn't always mean that." I replied shrugging. "I got bored with my old hairstyle."

"A bit strange for a hairstyle." Lavender said. "Did Lovegood suggest it?"

"No." Ignoring how she thought Luna as being weird, she's more than that. "This was my idea."

The haircut was a bit unorthodox. I had to draw how I wanted my hair to the hairdresser. My hair on the right side of my head was short just by my ears and it got longer around the back until it reached the left side of my head covering my ear and piercing there.

"Well, it's strange." Parvati commented.

"It's my hair not yours."

"Kellina!" The twins chorused as they sat down.

"Love the new look." Fred winked at me.

"Far better than before." George added grinning.

"Thank you, Feorge, Gred. How was your summer?" I asked the twins.

"Great!" The two answered with wide smiles.

"You should know were on the process of achieving our dream shop. We could have opened it already, but mum would go to hysterics if we didn't come for our last year here." Fred said.

I finally got the handle on how to differentiate them. They may look a like and are both pranksters, but there's still something that tells them apart. Fred was the one, who took the lead and had a bit more ruggedness to his personality, while George was softer or maybe kinder?

"Last year for the last hurrah." George added in a stage whisper. "We're just here for research."

"Let me know how I can help." I said smiling. "But not with results." I added when their eyes suddenly lit.

"Of course." They said in unison with mischievous smiles.

After a bit more of waiting and complaining from Ron about being hungry and the first years taking so long to arrive. When the first years finally arrived, I turned my attention in front finding the toad faced Umbridge at the front and in place of Hagrid—what in bloody hell is he doing in Hogwarts?!

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

On our first night back in Hogwarts, the nightmares returned and I woke up drenched in sweat. Thankfully, I was jolted out of sleep around five. It's the usual time I had been waking up over the summer for my morning runs. I went to the Quidditch pitch doing five laps before heading back to the castle.

I returned to Gryffindor tower at around seven to take a shower and get changed. The Great Hall as the usual mornings have only a number of students inside, the twins were there with Jordan probably discussing business. Harry was also there, but he doesn't usually wake up around this time from what I can remember.

"Morning, Harry" I said sitting down in front of him grabbing toast and and some bacon to make a sandwich.

"Morning" Harry mumbled yawning after.

I looked at him and noticed the dark shades under his eyes. "Did you also have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, even when Malfoy was staying at our house." Harry said. "We had a schedule then to sleep when the other isn't asleep."

"Oh" Now that were all here and sleeping at the same time the connection must be bringing up one of their or my memories, if one of mine even comes up. "Will you two be able to sleep this term?"

"M-Malf-oy" He said while yawning.

I sighed getting to my feet and walking around the table to his side. "Come on, stand up." I said grabbing his forearm or rather forcing him up and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He didn't even fight that much. One would think Hermione or Ron should be the one dragging him to the Hospital Wing, not me.

On the way to the Hospital Wing, Blaise just came out of our destination.

"Blaise, why were you in the Hospital Wing just now?" I asked.

"Draco wanted to get some pepper up from Madam Pomfrey. She didn't give him one though and was ordered to get on the bed so she could examine him." Blaise replied his eyes going to Harry. "Do you need help with Potter?"

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't have to answer when I felt Harry tip over almost kissing the floor if I hadn't been there to serve as a cushion.

"Still want me to answer that?" Blaise asked mirth in his voice.

"No." I grunted.

Blaise used a levitation charm on Harry while I opened the doors to let them in. He placed Harry a bed away from Harry when we went inside.

"What has Mr. Potter gotten into this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked hands on her hips.

"He didn't get enough sleep last night." I answered.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'll see over these two. You go and have your breakfast, Ms. Fawley. I don't need another student in here!"

I returned to the Great Hall and the hall was filled with students and chatter. While I ate my breakfast or rather continued my breakfast in peace that didn't mean it was. Ron and Hermione joined us after a while and Seamus along with Lavender turned away when they sat down. Okay, what did I miss? Judging from their behaviour there was something there.

The Daily Prophet arrived as scheduled and I opened my copy, not finding anything of importance before I placed it next to my plate.

"What are your thoughts on the printing?" Hermione asked.

I sighed. "Well, for starters the articles certainly caught the attention of a lot of witches and wizards. They sure made good use of the headline to up their sales."

"Or they were telling the truth." Seamus said.

"Seamus, let me ask you what do you believe is the truth?" I asked.

"The Prophet—"

I held my hand up to stop him. "Not what the prophet says, but what you think. You have your own mind to make decisions. There are circumstances within history or in stories where a lie had been twisted and turned as the truth, and the truth has been turned to a lie by just one person. People would rather believe a lie wouldn't they because it's not horrific?"

Silence fell on our part of the table just as Professor McGonagall handed us our timetables. It certainly is appalling receiving my timetable, History of Magic at the very beginning of the year, then potions, followed by Arithmancy and Defense for last period.

We were at History of Magic and it was almost time for Professor Binns to begin his tirade of history that made you sleep, when Ron and Hermione wore worried looks. Harry had not yet joined us in the class.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know? You share a dorm with him!" Hermione replied.

"He wasn't there when I woke up." Ron reasoned.

"He's in the Hospital Wing." I said next to Neville. When they looked me seconds longer I added. "He looked close to fainting during breakfast. I brought him there."

Professor Binns began with the lesson, and I wondered if I could have a skiving snackbox just so I could avoid this class altogether. It seemed a waste to be there listening to only one portion of History of Magic, probably the boring portion of it even. I may as well just read on my own.

Potions followed after History of Magic, neither Harry or Draco was present for potions. How much of sleep did they miss that rendered them absent? That's worrying. Without Harry there, he turned his terrorizing to Ron or Neville.

Right after lunch, I had Arithmancy to head to and Draco had been absent. Defense was next and Hermione wasn't reading when Umbridge told us to read the first chapter and had her hand up to ask her a question. Umbridge ignored her at first, but as everyone started to notice Hermiones' raised hand she was forced to turn her attention to Hermione. It went as it did in the book until...

"Then, how does the Ministry explain the deaths of Sheila Brooks and Alistair Thaxted? They couldn't just have dropped dead on the floor." Hermione said.

"Sheila Brooks and Alistair Thaxteds' death was an unfortunate accident, but one cannot fault that they may have dabbled with dangerous magic, possibly even the dark arts and in turn ended with their deaths."

I felt glances in my direction, and I kept my attention on the pink menace as she insinuated that Sheila and Alistair were into the dark arts.

"Sheila and Alistair would never practice the dark arts." Hermione said resolutely.

"And you have proof Ms. Granger that they did not in fact practice the dark arts?"

"They wouldn't have practiced the dark arts, I—"

I got to my feet cutting off any words Hermione was about to say and in front of Umbridge.

"Yes, Ms—"

"Fawley, Professor Umbridge" I said as blankly as possible, but really I was annoyed with Hermione. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but as much as the discussion you are having is...a matter to be addressed it does not comply with the course that you have set."

Everyone was looking at me, and at the edge of my eye I can see Rons' eyes widening and some were gaping. What was I supposed to do let Hermione get herself into trouble with the Undersecretary of Fudge?

"Yes." Umbridge said eventually. "Thank you, Ms. Fawley. I will only entertain questions regarding about the chapter and nothing else, if you would like to discuss some matters with me I am free for a few minutes after class."

Everyone trickled out of the room and I stayed there taking my time in packing my book. Neville was outside waiting for me.

"Kellina?" Neville spoke up when we weren't on the floor of our Defense class.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Why didn't you..."

"All of us knows who Umbridge is Neville."

"But she—"

"I know." I said glancing at him as he scowled at the floor. We walked in some silence for a while before I placed a muffling charm around us. "I can't defend them like Hermione because I didn't know what they did, but I know they wouldn't dive into the dark arts. It's not like I don't want to, but they're gone."

I sighed pausing. "I can't do anything for them anymore. All I can do is for the living, and Hermione was being an idiot earlier for trying to go against Umbridge. She's smart, but not wise, right now."

"I understand." Neville said nodding. "You wouldn't do something without a reason."

"Thanks, Neville." I said in reply.

After dinner, I was on my way to the Room of Requirement, but Hermione was right behind me.

"Yes?" I turned to her when I couldn't shake her off.

"Why didn't you say anything to defend Alistair and Sheila?" She asked. "You know they didn't dabble in the dark arts."

Figures, she would ask that.

"Why should I tell Umbridge off, when I know she won't believe what I say?"

"They were your friends!"

"They were and they're dead."

"Y-You didn't even try to vouch for them." She said disappointment in her voice.

"And you were for almost telling Umbridge about you helping them last term with a spell?"

"Because it's the truth!"

I laughed, mirthlessly. "What does that matter if you suffer and lose everything?"

"You'll just leave it as that? That everyone will think that they dabbled in the dark arts?"

"And saying the truth now is favorable?"

"You know that Umbridge is lying!"

"So, she is." I said flatly.

"You don't care that she's lying?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"She's only a small part of a bigger picture."

"You're not going to do anything?"

"I have other things to worry about over her." I replied.

"I…you" Hermione struggled on what to say or she didn't know what to say. "I thought you would have at least defended them." She said before she turned leaving me there.

"Why would they need that? They're free." I said to the empty hallway.

I decided against going to the Room of Requirement for that night, talking to Hermione was...tiring. Her and her Gryffindor tendencies annoyed me if she manages to get on Umbridge bad side. I won't help her anymore. She's smart enough when to stop her tirade.

I went up to the owlery instead to talk to Skye. He's the only one I've been talking to over the summer, and the late summer wind might cool my head for a bit. I was on my way back to the tower half an hour before curfew. On the way, I would pass the Room of Requirements and the door had just materialized with Cho coming out heading in the direction of their common room and after a few seconds later him.

"Had a good time, Diggory?" I said walking towards him.

He whirled around his robes flying when turned to me.

"Kellina, what are you doing here? It's almost curfew." He said trying and failing to change the topic.

"Don't call me by my name." I said spitefully. "And for you to know being a 'professor' that was just fooling around with a student, I was in the owlery and on my way back to my dorms. But I do wonder if I should tell the other professors about this..."

I trailed off watching ire come up his face. I couldn't help but smile in turn.

"And you said that you broke up with her, shouldn't you have other things to be worried about than the flames of your love life. I should be going 'Professor', it's...almost curfew."

I entered the common room, and it was almost empty with a number of students still present. Harry was also there, but his two friends were missing...oh, right, they had patrols to finish.

"Kellina, can I talk to you?" Harry said when he saw me.

I shrugged. I didn't know why he looked anxious. I sat down on the couch near the armchair he sat on.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Hermione and Ron told me about Defense." He said.

"That's...unsurprising." I answered.

"Thanks."

"Thanks?" Someone said behind me by the couch. "She didn't defend her friends! Why are you thanking her for that?"

I snapped my head to find Seamus there, and that sure got the rest of the remaining students' attention on us.

"She did that—" Harry stood up to defend me, but I stopped him. I didn't want him defending me, when I could do that myself.

"So I didn't." I said getting up and facing him. "I can't defend the dead, they have nothing to lose."

I had a staring match with Seamus from there, and eventually Hermione and Ron entered the common room.

"What's going on here?" Hermione said.

I didn't answer and walked off towards the dorms.

Draco and I had Ancient Runes the following day we entered the room earlier than everyone else.

"I heard that you didn't defend Sheila and Alistair." Draco said.

I snorted. "News just travels too fast, doesn't it?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Who would you rather defend the living or the dead?" I asked facing him.

Draco frowned when I said that. "If I died would you defend me if I was framed?"

"That depends." I said smiling back. "Did I die first before you?"

"That's not funny."

"Oh, well, I guess we have a different sense of humor then." I replied. "We're you able to find anything that will help with our situation?"

"I think so. I'll be able to tell you and...to my displeasure Potter as well by the end of the week, or next week." Draco said.

"That's good to hear." I nodded. "Did Harry mention what he's going to do this year?"

Draco scoffed then. "Him tell me? That's a pretty fantasy you have that it's too delusional to happen."

With Dracos' mention of me not defending Sheila and Alistair about not practicing the dark arts, it turned to rumors of my being friends with them that I also practiced the dark arts or that I influenced them. It didn't take that long for Draco and Harry to be included in the rumors.

What was more annoying is that those that were starting to believe in silly rumors.

"—arts causes someone to go crazy, right?"

"Yes."

I stepped out into the hallway and turned to the two Ravenclaws that walked away. They didn't hear my steps with the silencing rune on my shoes, and it was an empty hallway.

"Don't you think Fawley has gone batty? She changes her hairstyle, starts a fight with Nott, and then she doesn't defend Sheila and Alistair."

Their voices faded away with the distance. I guess I was a wrong judge of character with some people. So, Cho Chang was like that, quick to judge, is it because Diggory is alive? Maybe it is.

I skipped out on History of Magic then, what was the use, if I wasn't going to take it the next year? I even asked the twins for one of their 'snacks' that would help me with that. Of course, they were more than happy to oblige me with that request.

It allowed me time to finish my essays, and Harry who should have looked ready to drop with the load all of us had. He still went to History of Magic because of Hermione. Then again he had that time turner on him.

I endured the cautious glances I received in the hallways and the murmurs when I entered the library with Draco to do some bit of our assignments. It was like second year again, but...I didn't even notice then.

It was a Saturday morning. I did my usual morning ritual of running and a bit of spellwork near the Quidditch Pitch, but behind it so none of the Professors especially Umbridge see what I've been doing.

Returning to the tower, Hermione was by the work table making her assignments. I was going to ignore that she was there, but she spoke to me.

"Why are you skipping out on History of Magic?" She asked. "It's our O.W.L. year."

"Because I don't have a reason to enter that class." I answered.

"Even so—"

"Not everything we learn here will help us out there."

"You're going to fail that part of the O.W.L.s if you keep doing this."

"If I fail it's on me." I answered annoyed with her nagging. I don't need her to tell me that. "Instead of worrying about me, worry about yourself for being an idiot for charging in like a stereotype Gryffindor!"

"W-what?" She said shocked. "I'm only doing my job as a prefect!"

"Tell me does a prefect involve getting in someone's business? You can try to persuade me, but fat chance of that happening. I don't plan on advancing in History next year."

"You should know then that Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office after breakfast." She replied.

"Reported to the head of house of Gryffindor." I said with a snort. "Has she told you not to start getting in Umbridge bad grace?"

She didn't answer and merely stared at me, before she finally found the words to say something. "You weren't like this last term. Is it be—"

"How about you stop talking about the dead?" I said. "They're dead. You can't do anything for them. They're lucky so they won't have to suffer living anymore."

"How can you say that?" She said glaring at me.

"Because that's what I think." I replied meeting her glare.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that before we heard steps from the dorm. Hermione was the one to look away.

"Harry, you're up early." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I..." I glanced at him his eyes going from Hermione to me. "Did I...interrupt?"

"No." Hermione said faking a smile. I'm sure even Harry could see that.

"Kellina, can I talk to you?" Harry said after some seconds.

"Is it urgent?" I asked. "Life and Death situation?"

"No."

"Then, I guess in the afternoon or maybe after lunch? I have a meeting with our head of house." I said sweetly. "You'll know where to find me then."

I entered Professor McGonagalls' room assuming I'll get some kind of counseling for my actions. I wouldn't be called to her office if Hermione had minded her own bloody business.

"You called for me Professor?" I said standing in front of her desk.

"Why don't you take a seat, Ms. Fawley?" Professor McGonagall said and I did. "Ms. Granger has informed me of your disinclination to enter one of your classes. Is there something bothering you that you do not attend your class?"

"Is there really a point to this conversation, Professor? You'll just tell me to attend my class because it would affect my grades or I would get held back."

"You didn't answer the question, Ms. Fawley."

"Maybe." I answered vaguely.

"Ms. Fawley if there is something bothering you my door is open. If not then there is your family and those close to you."

"I'll consider that." I replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Now, attend your class or I will make sure that you do go."

"Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes."

I left the office and went to the clock tower balcony. I leaned against the banister staring ahead of me, until I heard a squeak behind me. I rubbed the back of my hand on my eyes then before I glanced over my shoulder to find Midnight shift back to his human form.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked after a few seconds of staring at each other.

He sighed shaking his head. "Nevermind."

"If you say so." I replied shrugging.

"D-Do you want to go for a fly?" He asked then, and he added quickly before I got to answer. "I saw you flying with Skye, maybe I can go with you some time if he's not with you."

"Then, should we go now?" I asked.

"N-now?" Harry was surprised.

"Oh, did you have something else to do?"

"No. I—I thought— actually that's what I was going to ask you."

"Well, I feel like flying." I said walking towards him and dragging him with me over to the black lake.

"Aren't we going to the broomshed to get our brooms?" He asked.

"I'm not on the team so I can't really place my broom there." I replied pulling out my wand and summoning my broom.

Harry followed summoning his.

"How about a race, Harry?" I said grinning. "Let's find out who is the better flyer between us."

"It's not much of a challenge." He said a bit aloofly. "I out flyed a dragon."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow. "It was a dragon, not a person. It doesn't count."

"I'll win, and you know that."

"No. You just haven't found your match, Harry. We have the same broom model. We'll see who's more skilled." I answered.

"It's not much if it's just a race, you two should add a bet." I heard behind us, and we turned to see the twins there grinning widely.

Just the grins on their faces, I can tell they were planning something.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! ;) drop a review if you have any thoughts on this chapter! Thanks again for the time! Until the next update, sorry this one took a while. I had to return to reality and start with job hunting and all.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: To celebrate me getting a job. Here's the next chapter for you. Sorry if it's a bit...ahh...uneventful. I have to start surviving.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

"I win!" Harry grinned as I got off my broom with George following seconds later. "That means I'm a better flyer than you."

"You won because that owl got in my way." I glowered.

"You sound like Malfoy. He always did make excuses so he wouldn't admit losing to me."

"I do not sound like that." Came the said persons' answer.

"Oh, right. It would have been 'my father will hear about this'." Harry said mimicking Dracos' drawl and sneer.

"Kellina?" Fred asked next to me while Harry and Draco got into another insult contest.

"Yeah?"

"Are those two close or something?"

"No, not that I know if they suddenly started becoming buddies."

"Last year they insulted each other as much as they can even when Harry mentioned Malfoy staying with him and his Godfather. They still are, but looking at them now...Harry seems to do it for the fun of it."

I turned my attention back to the so called rivals. Draco had a sneer on him while Harry was smirking back, but...like Fred just mentioned it was lighthearted. There didn't seem to be any animosity between them and it felt like…I was left out of the loop, but that was my own thoughts working against me though.

"Did you need something Draco?" I asked interrupting their...whatever it was.

Draco blinked owlishly at me probably just remembering why he was there.

"Not here." He said walking away.

We were in the forgotten corridor in one of the classrooms there with desks and chairs left as they were when it was still used. Draco had just told us how we were going to stop our nightmares.

"We have to learn how to use our connection." Harry said repeating what Draco told us in just one sentence.

"Yes." Draco glowered, after going into so much detail earlier.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"The three of us are already aware of our connection, right?" Draco said.

I nodded as Harry did.

"We'd have to find that connection in us." Draco replied.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"Meditation." The blonde answered.

"How would we know if we did find that connection?" I asked.

"You'd be able to access the mind of the person you're connected to. You can set up a barrier from there using occlumency."

"But Harry's connected to Tom." I said pertaining to the horcrux in Harry.

"Meaning he's the only one able to get into Tom's mind. Potheads' connection to Tom is only between them. Remember the exchange? It was only between the three of us and was sealed after I kissed you." Draco said like he was talking about the weather and that kiss didn't mean anything. Maybe there wasn't...and I'm placing meaning into what doesn't have one, it must have been the mood of the Yule Ball that time.

"How do you meditate?" Harry asked then. "Is it like occlumency?"

"It's almost like occlumency, but it's far from it. Meditation is clearing your mind and finding calmness from within." I answered. "Occlumency serves to defend yourself. Meditation is...internalizing."

"I don't understand."

"It's clear to me." Draco answered. "What passing by six years in Hogwarts in your timeline and another four years here and you can't even understand a simple explanation?"

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry glared at him.

Draco smirked in return and watching their antics, I felt a pang inside. These two must have in a way talked during Dracos' stay with Harry. Here, I thought they were still going to be prats to each other, then again this isn't their timeline not their original one that is. People after all change.

"What are you going to do this year, Harry?" I asked. "Are you still going to make do with the D.A.?"

"I don't know. We already destroyed the cup, I still have the ring and the locket is with Kreacher." Harry answered. "We were planning on getting the fake locket so we could exchange it with the real one that's with Kreacher and gain his favor too. The ring is a problem though…I've been reading on curse breaking, but there's not much I can do. I'll need to ask Bills' help for this one."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "You're asking someone that doesn't know what that ring is. You can't cover it from him that it's a dark artifact. He'll even wonder where you got it from."

"Who am I supposed to ask for help then?" Harry asked scowling. "There's no one I know I can trust about destroying this horcruxes except for you two. Also, we can't endanger ourselves. If one us dies, we all die."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked taking a step towards him. "I don't recall you saying that!"

"Oh" Harry blinked before taking steps back away from Draco and I.

"You better start explaining right now, Harry Potter, before I kill all of us right now!" I shouted.

How can he keep that from us!?

"Ah, so…since the three of us are connected, that being our souls. We know where each other is, while we're given a way to communicate with each other even if were miles apart, our soul links us together like a single entity. So, if one of us dies by drowning, the others die the same way."

"For Merlins' sake, Harry!" I snapped at him. "You didn't tell us that before we returned to our houses last term!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" He said. "But I couldn't slip it in. Malfoy blew off his handle when he thought he was connected to Tom and it went…downhill from there."

"How about when I went to your house and Draco was also there?" I said.

"I forgot."

I threw my hands in the air then. I wanted to bang my head right there on the wall.

"We're more than in trouble if that's the case!" I glared at Harry. "How are we supposed to destroy that horcrux in you if we all die in the process?! Draco and I don't have another soul inside us. What we live together, and die together. What are we the three musketeers?!"

"But were connected. It might just end up as you two entering that white place with me."

"It's not the same Harry." I said. "You've been reading about curse breaking over the summer, didn't you? I've been reading every book in my house that's connected to souls or that ritual we did! Draco and I die along with you, but we won't be able to enter that place along with you. You'll go back by yourself, the boy who lived, just like it should be."

"No." Harry shook his head. "You're not even sure if the situation were in has happened before!"

I sighed. "Let's just focus on what we can do for now. The two remaining horcruxes take priority. When Harry's the only one left…" I trailed off from there a heavy silence in the room. "Anyone up for some butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer?" Draco scoffed. "How about firewhisky? That would hit the spot."

"We're not old enough for firewhisky." Harry said frowning.

"And comes out the righteous Gryffindor." Draco drawled.

"Who cares if were old enough?" I said. "Our real ages are twice over than our bodies. Don't we have our nightmares to stop first and we even have those blasted O.W.L.s'"

"How do you meditate?" Harry asked us then.

"Ina, you know how to meditate don't you?" Draco turned to me.

"Hm, I do. I had to learn how to so I would know what my animal form is." I replied. "Didn't you two do that?"

"It wasn't in the book I read." Harry replied.

"Oh, right, sorry. It's part of their process over in Japan, so you wouldn't have known that. Well, I guess I can teach you two. You won't get it the first time. It takes…a while before you get the whole internalizing part. You two might as well read about it if my explanation isn't enough."

"Pot-head get cracking then." Draco said smirking.

"When should we schedule it then?" I asked.

"You know my schedule." Draco answered. "I can ask Severus for help in meditating. He'd help us Slytherins."

"Ah, then I guess I can teach Harry in the common room if I'm not that busy or he's not that busy." I said thinking on how to squeeze this meditation in.

"On second thought, the three of us should meet for that." Draco said changing his mind.

"After stopping the nightmares, we would be able to talk to each other without meeting directly." Harry said.

"Oh, if any of you try to get into my head, make sure you know the consequences are." I said. "I don't like intruders in my mind."

"Same goes for me." Draco added. "I like my privacy."

"That's one thing we're all in agreement about." Harry snorted.

"Says the person who tried to get in my head before." I said.

"You did the same thing to me!"

"Well, you were…keeping things to yourself." I said, but my excuse didn't make sense. Why did I charge at Harry then? Wasn't it enough to know he had the ring?

"I can't have secrets?" He asked incredulously.

"The past is the past." I replied.

ooo

O.W.L.s, meditation, occlumency, ignoring the glances, avoiding Granger as much as possible and hating Diggory. There was still dueling with Draco and sometimes with Luna. Luna at some point started to join us in our meditation. Harry and Draco didn't mind that she was there.

Then there was Hermione asking Harry where he goes to during a certain time. Apparently, Hermione didn't think of privacy and asked Harry in the common room when he came back from their Quidditch practice. Did Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall have his bestfriends watch Harry?

It was already October, and after five weeks of meditating. I didn't have nightmares anymore, but there was still the communication to be established. Harry and Draco were still ragged from the nightmares. It did take me months before I could actually do meditation without guidance.

It didn't take long for Hermione to start complaining about the lessons we had in Defense. I would have made myself absent for all those meetings, if it wasn't Umbridge. She'd ask where I was and I would need proof when it came to her. The golden trio was in the common room for everyone to hear.

"We're not learning anything from that pink toad!" Hermione said while I was with Neville by the table working on our Transfiguration essays. "We're just wasting our time in that sorry excuse of a class!"

"Sorry to interrupt your tirade, but why don't you keep it down?" I said for the table. "You keep barking the same complaint every now and then. You're not even doing anything about it. Aren't you done wasting your time?"

"What?" Hermione glared at me.

"My ears had enough of hearing your complaint." I replied blankly before returning my gaze to my parchment.

It was hectic, even if I managed to have free time. I have to spend it with them for meditation. While we were in the Forgotten Corridor, Draco and Harry, for the first time ever…were working together.

"So, you're planning on making the D.A. again?" I asked giving Harry a cool gaze.

"Well, they're not learning anything." Harry answered. "and we won't know what's going to happen next year. Also, no one would pass their defense O.W.L.s if we don't."

"We can just end this right now you know." I told him. "Have someone destroy the ring for us with fiendfyre, nab the locket from Kreacher, have Tom kill you and then you come back to kill him."

"Kellina, you're forgetting we'll die if Potter hands himself over to Tom." Draco said. "We don't even know where he is."

"Ah, right." I said looking away. "Well, have fun with D.A. then, I'm not joining you."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine on studying by myself in regards to Defense." I answered.

After two days in the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall confronted Umbridge on her method of punishment and in the daily prophet the next day Umbridge was given the title of High Inquisitor, granting the Ministry of Magic an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts.

Umbridge was present in our Ancient runes and Arithmancy class, asking our Professors questions and asking one of the students of their thoughts on the class. Umbridge had chosen to ask Blaise then after our Ancient runes and when that was over, he joined us in the library to get started with our work load.

"What did she ask?" Draco asked.

"If I was doing fine in the class or if there were anything I didn't particularly liked during the lesson." Blaise replied.

"Well, she won't find anything wrong if our Professors do well in teaching us." I said. "If only she can kick a ghost out of their position that would be great. I don't think she even plans to see how the lessons with Professor Binns' go."

"I thought you were skipping out on History?" Draco asked.

"Hermione told our head of house about that and I would have been given detention if I didn't."

"When was that?"

"A month ago."

"And you planned to tell me when?"

"It wasn't important." I replied. "How's M.A.D. going for you though?"

"Fine." Draco replied. "Some of the Slytherins are joining, since it's beneficial to their studies. We had everyone sign a form that didn't allow any violence with the other students just to be sure."

"You also part of it, Blaise?" I asked the other Slytherin in our presence.

"I was the first one to sign." He answered. "You're really not joining? I would have wanted to duel you at some point."

"We can duel right now if you want." I told him. "I'm up for the challenge and it means I get more experience that way."

"I don't think the High Inquisitor would like that." Blaise said.

"We can always use the room for M.A.D. while there's no meeting." Draco said.

"Maybe another time." Blaise said. "We still have this to finish before everything else piles up over our heads. How do you manage to study, practice quidditch and even go to M.A.D. with all these workload, Malfoy?"

"I'm just that brilliant, Zabini." Draco said smirking.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Dracos' words.

When we filed in for Transfiguration, Umbridge was there at the back of the classroom. Professor McGonagall began the lesson without glancing at the pink toad, but she didn't like being ignored.

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

Professor McGonagall ignored her while our essays were being returned.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be─"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round to the pink toad.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall turning her back firmly on Umbridge. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell—"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

One reason I liked Professor McGonagall. She managed to shut Umbridge.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"

At the end of our class, I left the room together with Neville.

"Professor McGonagall is the best Professor in Hogwarts." I said pleased.

"I thought you were in Umbridges' favor?" Lavender asked glancing over her shoulder.

"That has got to be a joke." I said disgusted at the idea. "I would rather have Quirrel if that was the case. He can stink up the place as long as anything he says is worth learning."

I was in the common room on a Friday, a day right before our Hogsmeade visit. Almost everyone had gone to sleep excited to go to the wizarding village and away from the load and stress of essays and assignments to finish. Then there was the returning quidditch players, playing late into the night.

"Hey" Harry said flopping on the sofa next to me.

"It's your poison." I told him.

"Maybe, I should have Garret take my position." He said resting his head on the backrest.

"You already have a cheat on you." I said pausing in my reading to look at him.

"I told you. I can only use it to gather information, and nothing else. No messing up with anything else."

"It would be a great use for this year though." I answered.

"I know."

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I don't feel like going."

Harry sprung up looking at me wide eyed. "Why not? Don't you also need to…get away from all of that?" He said pertaining to the book on my lap.

"There are some things I can't get away from even if I want to." I said.

I stared at the fireplace, my mind whirling with thoughts, but I was disrupted from them when Harry all of a sudden laid his head over my book on my lap. He looked up at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a pillow for you to use." I told him.

"Your book is the pillow."

"I can give you all of my books to use as one. Your brain might absorb everything if you used it as one."

Harry chuckled then.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said smiling up at me, before closing his eyes.

I sighed before flicking him on the forehead. "Sleep on your bed, not here." I said when he yelped.

He pouted at me, but he did get up from the sofa. "You're not going to sleep yet?"

"I'll finish the chapter before I go." I answered.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you again for taking the time to read this! I hope I can update at the end of this month, but I can't make promises. I have a job now, and there's also my skills enhancement. ;) We all need skills! Until the next!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

On the day of the Hogsmeade visit, everyone at breakfast was excited to head out to the village. I remained silent while they talked about the shops they were going to visit or the sweets they were going to buy at Zonkos'. There were also the third years that would be going there for the first time.

"You're really not coming?" Lavender asked me while she was fixing her hair.

I shook my head. "I don't feel like going."

"Didn't Malfoy invite you to come with him and Zabini?" Parvati asked.

"And he stomped away annoyed that I won't go." I replied indifferently. "I don't have a reason to go to Hogsmeade, and I'm not really a fan of sweets. I can always go to the kitchens if I wanted to eat something."

"Haven't you had enough of reading and writing your essays?" Lavender asked. "I don't even have that much time to fix my hair properly because of those essays I have to make and those chapters we have to read."

"You also need a break, Kellina." Parvati added. "You can't stay here and just read!"

"You two can't force me." I said refuding to leave the recluse of our dorm room or the tower.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked raising an eyebrow.

I was in the three broomsticks together with Lavender and Parvati. We were seated with Dean, Seamus and Neville at their table. I glared at the wooden table in front of me. I wanted to stay in the warmth of the tower, not into the cold village.

"Stop pouting, Kellina." Lavender chided me when our butterbeers arrived.

I should have gone to the library or the corridor right after breakfast instead of the dorms.

"You're essays won't be going anywhere." Parvati said. "And we're doing this for your own good! You're close to being Hermione─no scratch that you're like her during first year when she always had her nose in books."

"I'm surprised you haven't broken down already." Dean said. "Hermione's a prefect, and she seems to be aiming for O's, but she has those patrols for breaks. There's also M.A.D."

Right, I forgot, all of them were part of M.A.D. even Luna. I don't even understand why they call it M.A.D. instead of just D.A.

"What does M.A.D. stand for?" I asked curious. Draco didn't mention it.

"Magic and Defense" Dean said.

"Oh" I was a bit disappointed. I was hoping it meant something.

"It would have been better if it was called Mischief and Defense." I said.

"That's what the twins call it." Seamus said.

"Wasn't it Meditation and Defense?" Neville said his eyebrows scrunched together. "Harry and Malfoy were saying something about Meditation, that they'd be willing to teach us. We even have it on the timetable they made."

I blinked, surprised that they even have a timetable for what they're learning in M.A.D., just how systematic did they make it? I wonder if I can join in one of their meetings.

After finishing our butterbeer and the snacks they ordered, the six of us left and went about the village together. I stayed outside of Zonko's when they went inside. I didn't plan on buying anything, I can always owl my order if I wanted any, and there was Ymir.

The first to come out of Zonko's was Neville. He had his purchases and he held out a box of chocolate frogs to me. I was going to refuse his offer, but he took my hand and closed it holding the box.

"It's only chocolate, but sometimes a small gesture is all you need, don't you?" Neville said smiling.

A small gesture.

I stared at Neville, recalling that his parents were in St. Mungo's never to recover from the damage Bellatrix had done to them. I knew that his mum always gave him wrappings of a sweet, what others consider to be trash to Neville it meant something entirely different.

"Thanks, Neville." I said smiling. "You're a good friend."

"Kellina" I heard Draco behind me and from his tone, he was miffed.

"Hi, Draco" I turned to the blond "Fancy seeing you here."

"I did say we were going to Hogsmeade." Draco said. "And didn't you say you weren't going?"

"I can always change my mind." I answered.

"Right." Draco said before entering Zonko's along with Blaise and Daphne following behind him.

"Do you guys go to the meditation they offered to teach you?" I asked them on our way back to the castle late in the afternoon.

"We didn't go." Parvati answered. "They said it was optional and that it wouldn't affect our spellwork that much."

"You guys aren't interested in it?" I asked.

"I asked Harry what we had to do." Dean said. "He said we just sit still and clear our minds. It didn't seem to be any good."

"Then, who's going to meditation?"

"I think Luna goes to those meetings." Neville answered.

"Wait, what time are those meditation meetings anyway?"

Right as soon as I saw Harry and Draco enter the Great Hall, I didn't allow Harry to sit down and I went over to the Slytherin table. I grabbed them by the back of their clothes and pulled them out of there to a more private place.

"Were you two even going to tell me that M.A.D. would also be learning meditation and that I was going to be the one teaching?" I asked giving them a heated glare.

"Relax." Draco said. "No one came in the end. They all find it boring after Potter explained what they were going to do."

"Even Hermione?" She was open to learning anything.

"She can't wrap her mind on clearing her head, or the logic of it. She has to think of clearing her mind, and then she would be thinking of the thoughts to clear. From there I couldn't follow what she was saying anymore." Harry said.

"She was going in circles, how were you going to understand what she meant?" Draco said.

"Anything else you might have left out for me to know?" I asked.

"There is something." Harry said.

"This can't be good." I said.

"Hey! Not all my ideas are bad." Harry was indignant.

"Not all, but you can't out rule there were some that are." I answered.

"This one won't be." Harry answered.

"It has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

The shared look between Harry and Draco just confirmed it without a shadow of a doubt.

ooo

Right as Monday came I was the first one to wake up and to find the Educational Decree Number twenty-four. The one that disbanded all student organizations, but they can be reformed with Umbridges' approval.

During breakfast, Neville sat down next to me frowning then Garret and Colin sitting down across us the same expressions on their faces.

"I know Monday's need to be destroyed and everything, but if you guys keep frowning you'll ruin your own day." I said. "If you walk right into a suit of armor, a statue, trip or you come across Peeves in the hallway, just remember that you made your day."

On the way to Potions, Nott had gotten at Neville's nerves while he was trying to taunt Harry and Ron about the quidditch teams.

"Neville, don't." I said, just at the same time as Harry did.

"He's not worth it." Harry said. "You know that he's always been an arse."

"Oh, and Fawley there's one place you haven't owled or went to, would you like me to contact the aurors for you?" Nott called from across the hallway in potions.

I whirled to face the damn Slytherin, when I pass him in the hallway he would always whisper 'deserted' to me. I took one step towards him and went for my wand, but before I could hold it I felt someone grab my arm. I snapped to face Harry pausing from the look in his eyes telling me 'don't'.

Snape opened the door looking at us, before he went back in. I snatched my arm out of Harry's hand and entered the classroom taking my sit next to Neville. Umbridge was present for our class, and while working on the potion she asked some questions from him before leaving. I didn't care what she asked, or how much it must have annoyed Snape. I just focused my attention on getting the potion done without making us victims of a potion gone wrong.

"Do you think Harry is asking Umbridge about M.A.D.?" Neville asked as we made our way to the tower.

Harry had approached Umbridge after our defense class that day.

"Maybe? Who knows." I answered. "You know that I'm not part of M.A.D., but I am your ally in all of these."

"I know." Neville nodded.

"Neville, have you noticed that the common room seems a bit messy of late?" I asked after coming from my dorm room and looked around.

"Yeah, I found a sock before on top of the table before even on the couches."

"If this keeps up, this place will have to be cleaned by us." I said sighing. "Come on, Neville, let's go visit the kitchens."

"Kitchens?"

"Let's go." I told him making my way to the portraithole.

Neville's eyes were wide in amazement when we entered the kitchens. That at least tells me he hasn't come here before. The house elves present in the kitchens turned to us, three of them went towards us while the others continued with their cooking.

"What are miss and mister needing?" One of them asked.

"It's about our common room in Gryffindor." I said. "It's becoming a bit…messy."

The three house elves ears drooped low.

"We are sorry, Miss, but we house elves cannot touch the socks lying around. We do not wish to be freed."

"Well, how about this? When you find a sock or anything that's clothing vanish them before you can touch them."

"B-but we would not want to vanish anyone's belongings." One of them squeaked.

"When you find a knitted sock lying around then." I replied. "Those are fine to vanish, on the side note, can we have some dinner?"

"Why not tell Hermione to stop knitting those socks?" Neville asked me as our food was placed in front of us.

"Sure and start a debate with her on house elves?" I shook my head. "I don't think so. You can tell her in my place that what she's doing isn't really helping anyone and only giving problems to the house elves and eventually us in the tower."

"Are you and Hermione all right?"

"Fine. We just have a difference of views." I answered. "So, Neville, how about joining the meditation Harry mentioned? It won't hurt to come."

On the day of the meditation day I made for us, Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville were the expected persons to be present, not Chang and Diggory as well. I had to explain to Neville along with the two lovebirds about meditation. I was fine with Neville the other two? Well, my thoughts of them are the same.

At the end of our meditation, Chang immediately approached Harry probably to ask him something while Diggory spoke to Luna and Neville.

"She's always trying to talk to Potter." Draco said next to me his eyes on the two black heads. "Even during M.A.D. the idiot can't even tell that she's flirting with him."

"Been watching Potter, Draco?" I asked glancing at him.

"Everyone in M.A.D. knows the only one who doesn't is pothead."

"This is our last meeting in this room about meditation." I told him while looking at Chang smiling and flicking her hair over her shoulder. It was annoying how girls have to act that way, does she realize how idiotic she looks?

"Why?"

"I don't want them or anyone that I don't trust knowing the name of this place. Did you two tell them?" I said turning my head to Draco.

"No."

"Let's keep in that way then." I told him. "If you guys have any problems with meditation you can approach me, I don't have to be present all the time. You just need to be in a place you're comfortable in and undisturbed."

I left the corridor together with Draco, Neville and Luna next to me, while that left Potter with Chang and Diggory to leave with.

"What do you think, Neville?" I asked on our way to the common room, after separating from Luna and Draco.

"Well, I didn't know what I was doing, but you're instructions were really easy to follow. I felt better, calm, and like a weigh was removed off my shoulders. Do you always do this?"

"Every morning" I answered. "It's a part of my routine."

"Wow, maybe that's why you don't look as tired as everyone else."

"Maybe" I answered. "Want to keep at it? We're housemates so I can instruct you while in the common room. I can place a charm to lower the voices of those present in the common room so you can clear your mind better."

"Sure." He nodded.

I went up to my dorm room there was some time before dinner, I thought on visiting Skye. I opened my trunk to bring him some owl treats for Skye, but when I did my prophecy was right there sitting on top of my clothes in the size of marble. I held it in my palm and enlarged it. It lit and the same voice spoke.

 _"Born in a family of pure  
A century passed the last to enter the school made by four  
The first to enter shall be lost to time  
And shall return before the start  
To meet one who has passed through  
One that seeks to fix what is not broken brings endless ripples  
Alone does this person bring disarray  
But together they shall open the path."_

I shrunk the prophecy back to its marble size placing an unbreakable spell on it before placing it in my money bag and then grabbing the owl treats.

"Skye, what am I supposed to do?" I said while petting my owl. "Just doing what I can do, or is there something else to this?"

On the way down the moving stairs, there was another student making his way down steps ahead of me. His hair was a bit long and was curly that it covered his earlobes. He was a Slytherin from the green inner lining of his hood. Although because I was looking at him, I almost didn't make it to the landing just as the stairs moved and well shoved him down the remaining set of stairs.

I ran down the stairs to see if he was fine. He was groaning from the roll down the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" I said apologizing to him. "Are you okay?"

The guy opened his eyelids revealing his grey eyes behind his glasses.

"Fine." He grunted pushing himself up. "That tends to happen when the moving stairs make abrupt changes, you'd think we'd all be used to it's temperament by now."

I blinked at him. I was sure Luna would have said that instead of a Slytherin.

"Everything okay?" He asked his face was a bit too close for comfort.

"Y-yeah." I shook my head. "I should be asking that, you rolled down the stairs. You're head doesn't hurt does it? Do you remember rolling down the stairs?"

"No, it doesn't hurt." He answered before chuckling. "And yes I remember rolling down the stairs that made me a bit dizzy."

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm good." He replied waving it off as he stood up.

We walked in silence down the stairs while it hasn't moved.

"So, tell me which rumors are true and false." The Slytherin said breaking the silence.

"I don't even know which one you're talking about." I answered.

There were a lot after all. I didn't bother to know all of them it was Draco, Blaise or Colin that would be my source of information about those.

"You and Malfoy going out?"

"We're just friends."

He nodded. "What about Potter then?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, if you don't mind answering, what about you, not caring about your dead friends?"

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion." I said. "I can't force them to believe me when there's already doubt planted in their minds."

"Them practicing the dark arts?"

"I know they didn't, if they did. I would have stopped them."

"Even though you had the tournament to worry about?"

"Even then."

"What about you being in Umbridges' favor?"

"That's the most ridiculous one of them all." I scoffed. "But then…that one may have its use in the long run, even though I don't like it."

"That's a bit cunning of you, using the rumors to your advantage." He said chuckling. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin wearing Gryffindor clothes?"

"I'm sure." I replied. "We're not just the house were in, we have all of the values the four founders have, but what separated us was which one's we choice to value the most."

"Wow. That's insightful." He said.

"It's what I think, but I would have been placed in Slytherin or Ravenclaw if I hadn't punched Harry in our first year."

"You're robes would have matched you well. Black robes and blue linings to match your dark hair and blue eyes." He said.

"No, thanks." I said. "I much prefer your robes, I like the color green."

"You can always change your robes colors."

"Or I can change my hair to that color."

"The color changing charm, you've tried it before?"

"I tried it on my brother. My brother had a meeting then and his hair was the lightest of pink." I smiled recalling that, he couldn't reschedule and he had to go.

He laughed at that. "Well, this is where we part." He said smirking at me when we entered the Great Hall. "Let's talk another time, Fawley."

I don't think anyone has asked me about those rumors before they just accepted it and didn't try to find out if they were true. There were those in Gryffindor that didn't believe the rumors, but it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't afraid to ask me the truth. Either they believe me or not lie with them after all. We all have our own perspectives, although I was curious on what his perspective is.

* * *

 **AN: Well, what do you think of Jino Grey?**

 **I'm waiting for the day of my training and I just finished this like on this day, if there are any errors it's because I didn't re-read it.**

 **Also, for those curious on what my job, it's related to dealing with customers and I would need a lot of patience. I also picked the moment I have a job I started with skills enhancement too. ^^ I'm learning to draw, photoshop and speak in Japanese, that's with the help of the internet. Good luck to me!**

 **What about you guys any skills you want to learn?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was won by Gryffindor, but Fred and George were banned because they were close to murdering Nott. Nott had it coming, really.

"I was really a prat then, wasn't I?" Draco said in the silence.

He was there watching how spiteful Nott was on the field. Dracos' face had been blank then watching how Nott acted.

"Their mum was really kind." He continued. "When I first came over to the Blacks' ancient house, she saw me she told me I needed to eat more being too skinny. She even gave me a hug before leaving for Hogwarts."

"That's nice." I said. I could imagine it in my head, but while it should have been warming it was something I didn't want to hear.

"That's all you have to say?" He asked me incredulously for my lukewarm reaction.

"What do you want me to say to that?" I asked blankly. "Their mum…isn't like your real mum?"

"I…no. Sorry. You've just been uninterested lately."

I returned my gaze on my essay to try and finish it before we leave, while the whispers and pages of books being flipped filled the silence. Somehow it wasn't the comfortable silence I wanted, but one that was filled with tension.

"Draco, do you think you have a prophecy?"

"Me?" Draco was a bit surprised. "I don't think I would have one. I'm not really that special like Scarhead."

"You're not from this one. Doesn't that count?"

"I don't know. Trelawney never shared anything good in Divination. She did make us good liars for that dream journal of hers. Why?"

"Just thinking." I answered dipping my quill into the ink bottle.

By `November, Umbridge was in control of the school and she added more and more rules to follow. It felt like we were in a prison and Dumbledore couldn't do anything to stop her. There was also my promise to keep. One flaw I always had was keeping my word. A flaw or strength, I didn't know, maybe it depended on the situation.

It was our first meeting in the D.A.D.A. classroom and Nott along with his cronies was present.

"You're joining?" Nott asked raising an eyebrow at me when I entered the room.

"What do you care?"

"You've been friendly with Potter last year and now. How are we sure you're not doing this for him?"

"Oh, I didn't know you kept watch." I answered smirking. "That even sounds disturbing, what do you watch all of my actions or more specifically, Potter? Have you got the hots for him?"

He glared at me viciously, but before he could speak up Umbridge entered and our meeting began. It was annoying having to hold myself back when Nott taunted me. Worst part is getting paired with him on my first patrol as a part of the Squad. I just consoled myself that it was just for an hour and not the entire day.

Thankfully it ended without me murdering him or else my soul be fed to the dementors. On my return to to Gryffindor tower when Hermione saw me walk in she went towards me and slapped me. She glared at me heatedly with tears by her eyes. She didn't have to tell me what she wanted to say. She was disappointed in me. She already thinks I abandoned my two friends. Now, I'm turning traitor to Harry for joining the squad when everyone knows in Gryffindor that we've become friends even if we had a rocky start in first year.

I stared back at the Gryffindor prefect in front of me before I gave her a cynical smile.

"Do you feel better now, Granger?" I asked her.

Hermione was taken a back from my words. "W-what?"

"Do you feel better?" I asked again.

"I—what—" She was lost for words staring at me her glare was gone just confusion on her face.

"That's good. You're not angry anymore." I said before walking past her and up to the dorms, before anyone else can see my tears. Lucky you, Granger, I feel like breaking.

"Kellina!" I heard Harry call from the bottom of the staircase before it changed to a slide sending him back down.

ooo

The silence in the common room after Kellina went up was defeaning, and someone did dare to speak after Harry tried to chase the earlier mentioned girl up to the girls' dorm.

"Hermione, you act like you're the one who lost two friends, when they're right there next to you." Neville said filling in the silence. "Just because Umbridge took control of the school, you think you're freedom was taken away, but what is M.A.D. for then? Everyone's on the same boat as you Hermione, but you don't see Kellina lashing out like you do."

"She's helping the toad, Nev." Ron said supporting Hermione. "Who's to say she's asking you or anyone of us about our meeting place?"

"She hasn't." Neville answered steel in his voice. "She's been helping me loads this year while she hears everyone talking about her behind her back. She knows the gossips." Neville looked at everyone in the common room some of them turned their heads away. "She knows, but the only time she ever gets mad is with Nott."

"Yeah, but Nott always gets on everyone's nerves." Ron supplied.

"So he does, but Kellina never got that mad with him." Neville said. "Not mad enough for her to pull out her wand with him and threaten to curse him. Nott only ever says a word that makes her angry."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Neville shook his head. "I'm not telling you." He replied. "It's not mine to tell you or anyone, if you really think she's spying for Umbridge, go ahead do that. You still don't know her to judge her."

"She's only started to hang out with you because her old friends are gone." Ron answered.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, we just started to become friends, and I've thought if Luna or I were just replacements. She told us herself that she doesn't think of us like that, but she won't tell us what's bothering her."

"You're not even sure if she's lying."

"Does she need to lie when she looks sad when she recalls something about them and tells us?"

Silence was all there was in the common room after Neville defended Kellina to everyone and went up to the dorms to end the day. Not everyone was convinced, but it had some of them thinking about their housemate.

ooo

"Kellina, I'm sorry about Hermione." Harry said walking with me down to the Great Hall in the morning.

"I'm not mad." I answered.

"Maybe not, but she hurt you." He said taking long strides and blocking my path. "This is my fault. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I replied shaking my head.

"But—"

"Harry!"

The both of us turned to the owner of that voice and it was Cho, jogging towards us.

"Oh, hey, Cho" Harry said before turning to me with pleading eyes to help him.

I wonder if Draco told him, but it was a good opportunity to make my exit.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said turning on my heel and leaving Harry in Chos' clutches.

I don't know where the hell Diggory's office is, but what a good way to start my morning. Meeting him by the stairs towards the basement, he didn't say anything but he was looking at the badge on my robes.

"Why?" He just asked.

"Because I wanted to." I replied.

"Is this because of—"

"It's better this way. If anyone so much has been delving in the dark arts better for more eyes to make sure no one does." I said feeding him the lie they all thought was the truth.

"You don't really believe that." He said his eyes darkened a bit.

"You don't know that." I answered. "Even if there's none, then better to make sure that it stays that way then. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Professor." I walked down and went to the kitchens. If he knew whats best for him, he better not follow. I wouldn't care if I do get into detention.

"Hey" Neville sat in front of me inside the kitchens. "This seat taken?"

I stared at the pin on his robes, the same pin I had on mine. "You didn't have to." I told him.

"You didn't answer my question." Neville said raising an eyebrow at me.

"The one above might be." I answered.

"Then, I'll stay here with you." Neville said before he turned to a house elf asking for waffles, bacon and syrup.

"Hello, Ina" Luna skipped towards us while I was outside Umbridges' office with Neville waiting for our orders. The glistening pin on her robes was no mistake that she also joined the Inquisitorial Squad. "Is there room for one more?"

I felt my heart squeeze, but not painfully it was a nice squeeze. "Yeah." I answered smiling at the Ravenclaw in front of me.

I don't know how they managed to get themselves into the Inquisitorial Squad, but I'm happy to have Neville and Luna with me.

Neville, Luna and I did as Umbridge told us to do, and not to abuse the power we had. We gave out warnings to our fellow students, but the points we docked weren't ten or twenty like Nott and his cohorts. We only took two or five when it wasn't a grave offense to the one Umbridge had up on the wall near the Great Hall.

As for M.A.D. they didn't exclusively use the Room of Requirements all of the time, they did transfer to different unused rooms in the school. Harry had that illusion spell going for him and with Draco helping him. I don't see how they'll get caught. Not unless someone does betray M.A.D. Neville and Luna weren't able to join them anymore for spellwork, but we had our own spellwork session on our free times in the forgotten corridor.

I still spent some time with Draco and Blaise in the library, but most of the time I was with Neville and Luna.

"So, do I have to go against your two bodyguards to talk to you?" The Slytherin I spoke to weeks ago walked up to me while Luna and Neville were flanking me. I can't blame him for saying bodyguards, but…

"Replace the words bodyguards with friends and you can talk to me." I answered.

He chuckled. "Oh, fine, do I have to duel your two friends to speak to you?"

"No." Luna answered for her. "What do you want with Ina?"

"A date" He said.

"What?" Neville and I echoed.

"Is this a prank or something?" I asked bluntly, because really he is a Slytherin and I don't know anything about him to make a decision. I'm only close with Draco and Blaise.

"No."

"A dare?"

"No."

"Did someone spike you with a love potion or something?" Because this is too surreal, and I know there's a love potion that causes someone to fall in love at first sight.

"Why would anyone spike a love potion in my drink?"

"I don't know. You've got the looks, I'm sure someone must be dying to have you for themselves. Let's hope it's not the undead." I answered.

"You're amusing."

"Someone must have bribed you." I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"You trust Malfoy and he's a Slytherin."

"I have no reason to believe you, unlike him."

"So, no?"

"No. I'm not looking for a boyfriend having one is troublesome."

"That's good." That only confused me further, and he chuckled. "I wasn't really serious in asking you out. Having second thoughts?"

"No." I answered. "I was never one to be that attracted to looks alone. Hm, what was your name again? I don't think I know it."

"I thought you would have known by now?"

I stared at him and he did the same. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Jino Grey"

"Then, Grey, five points from Slytherin for not returning to your dorm fifteen minutes before curfew."

"That's a bit low."

"I can always double it for you if you're not satisfied."

"I would prefer not to have special treatment with docking points from my house." He answered turning around. "Well, have a good afternoon, Fawley."

Cho Chang was getting on my nerves. Yes, she's pretty in her own right, but does she always have to come by the Gryffindor table just to say 'hi' to Harry? I think it's even deliberate with Diggory right up there at the faculty table to see everything from a far, but the idiot can't do anything since he broke up with her.

"One might think you're jealous, Kellina." Lavender said when Chang went off to her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"What?"

"Well, you've been glaring daggers at Cho when he comes here to greet Harry." Parvati added.

I rolled my eyes. Really? I know I'm in a teenage body and everything, but Merlin, my mind is way off from crushes and such. I was annoyed with Cho, because she's using Harry to get Diggorys' attention. He's my friend for the love of—calm down, Ina, no use blowing things out of proportion.

"Do you have a crush on Harry?" Dean piped in.

Our part of the table fell into silence while the very person was seated just four seats away.

"No." I replied evenly before taking a sip from my goblet.

ooo

Neville, along with Luna and I left the Great Hall for out patrol. We were in the seventh floor corridor, the one near the tapestry and the room of requirements. We could hear voices around the corner that headed in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

"Cho, why can't you understand?"

"That you broke up with me for a silly reason like for my safety?" Cho said her voice cracking. "You just made that decision by yourself!"

"I had to! You don't know what I saw in that graveyard!"

Did he even see anything in that graveyard at all? I know he was unconscious.

"Because you won't tell me!"

"I can't do that."

I glanced at Neville, before looking to my right at Luna. They were both looking in different directions.

"Why not?! Is it because of Fawley?!"

How the hell am I related to their arguement? I may have been there, but I am in no way connected to why they broke up.

There was a pause though.

"Cedric don't tell me you…"

"No" He said before sighing. "It's just Alistair and Sheila asked me to look after her."

Look after me? I'm more than capable of looking after myself.

"Cedric, you've seen how she glares at you. She hates you!"

At least, she knows that.

"I know, but she lost two persons that knew her the most. She's broken."

How the hell would you know Diggory?

"That doesn't mean that you should have your eyes on her all the time. She's not a child. I thought I was important to you? Did that change?"

"You know the answer, but I can't let you die because of me. Also, if you knew too much you can die." Diggory said gravely. "It would destroy me if you die."

"And you think breaking up with me didn't?" Cho asked softly.

There was a heavy silence then as we stood there overhearing their conversation. With the silencing runes on my shoes, I turned around and pulled out my wand to place a silencing charm on the three of us.

"Let's go." I said before walking away heading towards the stairs that would lead us to the sixth floor. "We can check that floor later."

"My gran thinks that Dumbledore is right." Neville answered.

"The same goes for my dad." Luna replied. "Also, there has been a lot of wrackspruts by Professor Dumbledore lately as well as the other Professors. That hasn't happened before."

"You don't think it's with the state of our school?" I asked glancing at her.

"No. There are too many of them to be considered normal." She answered.

"Well, let's leave that discussion for another time. We have patrol and we don't know who's out and about. Best to be careful on our choice of topic. We're part of the Inquisitorial Squad."

It was three days later. Rumors went around the school that Diggory was having a romanticrelationship with one of the students in the school. What was worrying was that Luna, Neville and I were called in the office when these rumors came about.

"Have a seat." Umbridge said to us.

I took the center seat, with Neville on my left and Luna on my right.

"Tea?" She said gesturing to the teacups.

I already informed them of the chances that the beverages Umbridge offers us in her office would be laced with a truth serum. It would be up to each of us on how to avoid drinking tea.

"I'm fine." I answered. "I'm a bit full from dinner, Professor."

"And you two?"

"I prefer Matcha." Neville answered. "It's healthier. I just have to ignore the aftertaste."

"Matcha?"

"It's green tea, Professor, only it is concentrated and grassy as well as bitter." Luna answered.

My fault. I had them taste it and I explained some things about it as well.

"Well, then I called you three here regarding on the event that you came across Diggory with one student." Professor Umbridge said changing the topic away from the tea. "I have heard them speaking and I did not like their discussion."

"What discussion is that Professor?" I asked.

"That they had once been romantically involved."

How does she know that? She wasn't there when the three of us overheard the two. Did the pin have enchantments on it?

"Everyone knows about it, Professor." Neville answered. "They were together last year."

"And this year?"

I shook my head. "They broke up from what most of us know."

"Professor Trelawney said during a lesson that death follows him wherever he goes during our Divination." Neville said. "It's a possible reason why he broke up with her."

I didn't know that.

"Well, to be honest, a Professor and a Student shouldn't even be involved romantically." I said. "That's not really setting a good example for the students."

"Yes, that is indeed correct, Miss Fawley." Umbridge said. "Hence, the motion of firing Mr. Diggory from his position."

But why hasn't she done that yet? "Motion?"

"Not unless we have evidence, and I am assigning you three the task of finding evidence."

"Rumors have been going around about them Professor, so isn't it just a fabric of spoken words from the student body?" I answered.

"If it is only rumors, then there will be no evidence. I would still want you three to make sure that it is indeed false or the name of Hogwarts will be tarnished because of one Professor."

The way she said it sounded like it was for the school, huh, she's good. If only she didn't make her speeches long, someone would have believed her.

"Of course" We had no choice in the matter or else be found suspicious by her.

We went on our rounds after our meeting with the toad. Thankfully, none of us—

 _KELLINA FAWLEY!_

I paused in my steps and snapped my head behind me, but no one was there. "Did you just say my name?" I asked turning to Luna.

"No." She answered. "I didn't say a word."

"Nev?" I turned to him.

He shook his head. "Are…you're not like Harry when he was in second year are you?" Neville asked then.

"Neville, the animals I can speak to is zero." I answered.

I shook my head then, I was probably just hearing things. There was my suspicion on the pin on our robes. That was more important than me wondering if I heard anything.

"Luna, can you…" I trailed off pointing at the pin on my robe.

Luna blinked at me before she nodded. "I'll see, but...wouldn't Hermione be the best choice?"

Huh, so Luna does in fact see that Hermione is a brilliant witch.

"If you can speak to her, I don't want another slap to my face or any irrational actions from her." I answered.

The next following days, Draco had been giving me too many glances. It was starting to annoy me. He could just ask me. It was time for Arithmancy and I went to the room early without Draco. I was reading the book I borrowed for my Potions essay. I could hear the other students entering the room.

"Granger" I heard, it was Draco. He sounded cold and angry meaning he didn't wake up on the right side of the bed.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Could I have a word with you outside?" He said.

I heard Hermione stand up and from the steps they left the room. There was some silence in the room and the way Draco spoke earlier there was steel in his voice.

Eventually, I saw Draco take the seat next to me as our Professor entered the room. I glanced at him while I placed my book in my bag. His face was blank of emotion, but his eyes were…I guess cold and burning at the same time. It sounded contradictory, but it looked that way to me. I turned my head to the front as our lesson started. Why was he angry and what did it have to do with Hermione? Was it related to M.A.D.?

"Everything okay, Draco?" I asked at the end of Arithmancy.

"Yes." He nodded and I just took it as that before I broke off to head to my next class.

I was on my way to the corridor that weekend to meet with Neville and Luna for our spellwork when I bumped into Grey.

"Hello, Fawley, where are you off to?" He said smiling.

"Off to meet with a ghost." I lied.

"Is it with Peeves?" He asked. "Planning on your pranks with him?"

"No. Fred and George have always been the ones to prank and they get along with him."

"Have you ever thought how Peeves came about here?"

"He's a ghost." I said like it was obvious.

"Yes, but he's not like the other ghosts here. He's a poltergeist. The other ghosts have pasts— backgrounds, Peeves, what do you think is his past?"

"You know, you're almost like Luna." I told him bluntly. "But she never asked that either, why are you even curious about that? Does it matter if Peeves does or doesn't have one?"

Grey shrugged. "You could say I like mysteries. See you around, Fawley." He said before walking off to who knows where in the castle.

I entered the Forgotten Corridor to find not just my two blond companions, but Draco and Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

 _I've made…progress._ Draco answered

"Progress with what?"

Silence. Like I just said something wrong.

"Kellina, no one said anything about progress." Neville answered.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for taking the time to read! Sorry this update took a while. I'm working and it's draining my brain. To be honest I want to quit, it's not the job I want. Sure the pay is fine, but...I'm not happy. I know, I know that I have to survive and things like that, but guys you know how we only live once?**

 **If there's one question that literally changed everything I thought about getting my license it's the question 'What do you really want?' When i heard that question from my friend. I realized I didn't know anymore. I was lost, but I do know I want to write. It's been three years since I started to write here in fanfic, and I don't regret it AT ALL.**


	37. Chapter 37

I closed my eyes counting in my mind because if I look at Draco I know I would see him smirking back. Oh, I would hex him to the wall and leave him there for hours!

 _'I can hear you.'_ Dracos' voice echoed in my mind.

 _'Stop listening to my inner monologue!'_

"Ina?" Neville said worry in his voice.

"It's nothing, don't mind what I said." I said shaking my head. "Luna, were you able to find anything?"

"It's like you thought." Luna answered.

Oh, bugger.

 _'What?'_ This time it was Harrys' voice.

 _'Look, I'll tell you two, but not right now. If you came here to just tell me that we can now speak without actually meeting each other, you two can skedaddle. Will you two stop listening to my thoughts, **now**?'_

 _'Sure.'_

This is just giving me a headache. It was seconds later and the two were still in the room. I turned to them folding my arms and with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Oh, sorry, we'll go.'_ Harry's voice came into my mind, before he grabbed Draco by the arm and left with him.

"You two" I said pointing to the pin on my robe, they nodded as they followed my example to remove it and place it on the window ledge. I pulled out a piece of parchment from my skirt pocket before I transfigured it into a small accessory box. I placed the pins inside, closed it and added a silencing charm on it. "From now on we don't talk about M.A.D. with the pin on our robes and our own thoughts of what is currently happening to Hogwarts."

"But what about the task Umbridge gave us?" Neville asked. "We know who it is, but I don't want to rat anyone out."

"I feel the same Neville." I said leaning against the wall near me and folding my arms. "I don't want to point anyone, no one did anything wrong. We'll hold out for now, when Umbridge pressures us about it…"

"We'll do something together." Neville said determined.

"Yeah." I said smiling at Neville and Luna. "Well, let's start with practice shall we? When we go here, we'll leave our pins in our dorms or place it in a box like this one. Also, if you two can think of what to do about our task tell me, okay?"

They agreed and we stayed in the forgotten corridor for our spell practice until it was time for dinner. On the way to the Great Hall, the Christmas decorations were placed along the corridor, poinsettias are placed in the hands of the suit of armors and they were humming holiday songs.

"It's already feels like the holidays." Luna said humming along to with the armors. "Oh, I'll have to make you guys Butterbeer cork necklaces. I'll see you two later." She said upon catching sight of mistletoes above the doorway and skipping away.

"Should I ask why?" Neville asked after Luna left.

"Nargles, Nev." I said chuckling. "Well, you can ask Luna for more information about them. I only know they infest mistletoes."

"I wonder about that." Neville said with a shake of his head. "It would be great to be out of here for a while. I can't wait to go home for the holiday break."

Home, huh?

Neville and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table. While I was eating though, I felt a sort of nudge and a voice was in my head.

 _'Now, is it fine to talk to you?'_ It was Harry.

 _'Then, talk.'_ I said as I drank from my goblet.

 _'The horcruxes, if Riddle still plans on getting the prophecy, we can go and capture Nagini. She's bound to be there, and it was just at the beginning of holiday break that I had that vision."_

Why was he talking so fast?

 _' ' 'vealready—'_

 _'Would you slow down!'_ I shouted, and I thought it was only in my head.

"Er, Kellina? Are you okay?" Garret asked across from me, he looked shocked and confused. I didn't have to look around us to know that the others were looking at me.

"Sorry, just something in my mind." I replied before glancing over at Harry and turning my attention back to my food. ' _Damn you, Harry. I am going to murder you if I hear rumors before the start of holiday break starts about me going mad for my sudden outbursts. I am going to deduct all of the house points from you.'_

 _'You're in the same house as me!? Do you want us to lose the house cup?'_

 _'Who cares who wins the house cup! By our standing we're not going to get the cup, the house cup is the least of our worries, not unless it's a horcrux. But if I do deduct points from you, Nott and his cronies might just get off my back.'_

 _'They still think you're spying on them for us?'_

 _'What do you think?'_ I bit back.

 _'Right, what was that earlier?'_

 _'Umbridge has a charm placed on the pin, so she can hear everything we talk about. Have we talked about anything critical while I had the pin on?'_

 _'I don't think so.'_

 _'No, we haven't, and thanks so much for leaving me out.'_ Dracos' voice came up in my head.

 _'You can be sulky later, Draco, not now. Look, Umbridge has us looking for evidence that Diggory has a romantic relation with one of the students.'_

 _'Really? I can't see why she would think that.'_ Draco said sarcastically, if the three of us were talking personally he would be rolling his eyes.

 _'Draco, shush! As much as I hate Diggory and dislike the way Cho is acting—'_

 _'Why? What's wrong with Cho?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Are you daft?'_ Draco and I deadpanned.

 _'Are you two going to tell me or not?'_

 _'Idiot.'_ Draco said.

 _'You've just realized that Draco?'_

 _'Hey!_ Harry protested.

 _'Well, moving on. You were saying something about capturing Nagini in the Department of Mysteries before holiday break starts. How come I'm not included?'_

Silence.

 _'What about the other remaining horcruxes?'_

 _'We destroyed the cup, and we have the fake locket. We're going to get the real one from Kreacher this holiday break.'_

I felt something pang in me when Harry said that they already have the fake locket and that they already destroyed the cup. Why didn't they tell me and when was that?

 _'Oh, okay. What's the plan for capturing Nagini?'_

 _'We already have that covered. You don't have to worry.'_ Draco said, but still ignoring my question.

 _'Okay, but—'_

 _'Are you also going home for holiday break, Kellina?'_ Harry asked.

 _'I don't think so.'_ Why are they ignoring answering my question?

 _'Why not? It would be better to go home than stay here for the holidays, not with the pink toad here.'_

 _'It would be the same for me.'_ I replied. What was the use of going back to a house where no one would be there to welcome you? Hogwarts and the house won't be any different they would just be equally empty. Besides I can go about the break without having to see Umbridges' face.

 _'You can always go to your cousins' house with your family gone.'_ Harry said. Which caught my interest, why would he use those words?

 _'What do you mean by my family being gone, Harry?'_ I said blankly.

 _'Well, if your family went somewhere else you always have your cousin.'_

 _'Why would you think that my family isn't at the house?'_ I said pressuring him to answer.

 _'Malfoy—'_

 _'Don't get me involved. You get yourself out, Scarhead.'_ Draco said before his presence in my mind disappeared.

 _'So, Harry, what will it be? Tell me now, or later, and suffer my wrath for not telling me?'_

 _'I don't think there's any difference to the choices you gave me.'_ Harry said grimly. _'I'll meet you at the common room after midnight.'_

We still patrolled the hallways, as it got closer to curfew. Neville and I were on our way back to the tower, when I saw one person pass by in one of the corridors. I let Neville go ahead of me and I followed after Grey.

"You're always lurking around right before curfew." I said to him after calling his attention.

"Lurking? It sounds like I'm stalking someone that way." Grey said chuckling.

"Are you?"

"Of course not, I like taking walks in the night. It lets me get to sleep faster." He said turning to the window.

It wasn't a full moon, but the sky was clear of any clouds making the moon visible.

"What about you, Fawley?" He asked all of a sudden, but his eyes were set on the moon.

"Huh?"

"What do you do to get your mind off things?"

"Fly" I answered.

"A typical answer for someone that loves quidditch."

"I don't love quidditch." I replied. "I just like to feel the wind on my face."

He hummed before nodding. "Well, I should be heading back to my dorm, good night, Fawley."

I shook my head, still finding him strange, suddenly asking me questions out of nowhere before walking off. He's stranger than Luna is.

I left my school robes and the pin on my bed before I grabbed my bag to get some of my essays done in the common room while waiting for midnight.

Harry came down with his robe on minutes after the clock struck midnight, but one could see the pajamas he was wearing. When he saw me, he looked nervous before he exhaled and joined me at the table. He sat across me and he opened then closed him mouth for a number of times, I wondered what he was going to say.

"I know that they left without telling you where they are." He said with a lowered head.

I didn't have to guess what it was. I pursed my lips. Closed my eyes. Funny, I thought when he or Draco found out I would explode, but I didn't feel like shouting. I just felt…

An empty chuckle left my lips. "Draco knows." That's why he keeps glancing at me, he didn't know how to bring it up.

Silence. His silence was an answer itself.

"I guess it's bound to happen when you have your mind unguarded." I said. "It at least explains why Hermione hasn't been nagging me or glaring at me. Did you tell her?"

"No. Draco told her that you were on our side that was all. I don't know what else he told her. You're not angry?" He said a morose look in his eyes.

"Should I be?"

"You get mad with Nott."

"I'm angry at him for a different reason." I answered. "Don't tell me you also know that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I—"

"You know what don't answer that question. Its better that I don't know if you do, it's not like you can do anything for me."

"You could have told us."

An empty laugh escaped my lips before I shook my head. "I could, but you still wouldn't be able to help me."

"You haven't even tried." Harry was frowning. "You were so different last term. Now, you're just a shell of your previous self. Draco doesn't even know—"

So, it's Draco, now?

"—what's on your mind when you two are at the library making essays. He doesn't know how to talk to you anymore. It's like you're drained of everything."

"I'm not like you." I told him. "I'm not like you that you know what you're working for."

"You used to."

"Maybe, but I had no long term plan. My only thought last year was to survive the tournament and stop your idiocy. Now…" I shook my head. "You and Draco are already working on whatever you have to do. I have no part in what you're doing, so what is the point in me being here?" What was that prophecy for?

"Kellina"

"Oh, please, don't tell me that I'm being helpful because I'm in the inquisitorial squad." I said rolling my eyes. "Look, just do what you have to do, you two are working about it fine. There's no need to ask my opinion."

"That's not true."

"Maybe to you, but to me it is." I said with the air finality in it. "Thank you for telling me."

Harry sighed as he got to his feet and turned my attention back on my essay.

It was two days later, that an owl brought me a letter, and from the scented parchment it was from my cousin. The letter was in French.

 _Dear Cousin, I will be staying in London for the coming week. It's for my job, but I do have a bit of free time to spare and from my sources your holiday break is coming up. Maybe we could meet? How does that sound for you? It's not like you have anything to do for this holiday break, will you be staying at your school or will you be going home? Tell me as soon possible on what your plans are._

 _Yours Truly, Fleur_

Why does she sound like she's rushing? I suppose if it's her work, I'm not surprised. I already know my plans. I'm not going back to that house.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked as he took the seat next to me.

"My cousin, Fleur, do you remember her?" I asked.

"The champion from Beuaxbaton." Neville said grabbing pancakes.

I nodded. "She says she's coming to London because of her work."

"Are you going to meet her?"

"Maybe? I'm not so sure."

"Why not meet her at Hogsmeade? You can ask Professor McGonagall for permission." Garret said in front of us. "It's the holidays. You should spend some time with your family and get away from the castle atmosphere."

"I suppose, you're right." I answered smiling a bit.

 _Fleur, I'm staying at my school for the holiday break. I'll just check in with my head of house if she'll allow me to go meet you. We're not allowed to leave school grounds without permission. Sincerely, Kellina_

It was a day before the beginning of holiday break, and I stayed behind while everyone left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Yes, Miss Fawley?" Professor McGonagall said after she had waved her wand to clear the board.

"Erhm, is it possible Professor for me to leave school grounds next week?"

"For what reason?"

"Well, my cousin, Fleur Delacour? She's coming to England next week. I was wondering if I can go and meet her." I told her.

"Then, why not head home?"

"I…no one's there." I answered.

There was silence as I had a stare off with our head of house stared.

"I will see if I can get the headmasters' approval that you can go, but I cannot guarantee it." She said to me.

"Thank you, Professor." I said before I headed out.

Transfiguration was our last class for the day, as it grew closer to evening. I stayed in the common room awake and the others in the house were already sleeping with the thoughts of going home and enjoying the break away from school. I tuned into my mind, and materialized a door, where behind it had a round table with three chairs around it. It serves as our meeting room, when we wanted to speak to each other. Harry had told me about it, and explained that it was the nudge I felt before when he spoke to me in my mind.

 _Harry? Draco?_ I said in my mind as I stood there in the room alone. _Well, if you can hear me, be careful and come back alive._

There was no response and left the virtual room in my mind before heading up to the dorms to sleep.

In the morning, while I eating breakfast, I was waiting for any answers from Harry and Draco. It was maddening to wait, and can lead to worry. Why haven't they responded yet? I've checked a number of times.

"Did Professor McGonagall say anything about letting you meet your cousin?" Neville asked as he sat in front of me.

"Nothing yet." I shook my head. "I'm not hoping that I would be able to meet her."

"Well, you can always go fly on your broom since the quidditch field is open and…you can…" Neville said, but he lost any words or things I can do.

"Thanks for trying Nev." I said smiling.

"Sorry." He said instead.

"Really, thanks, Nev. You did try, but I'll be fine. I'll just see what I can do while I'm here."

Neville and Luna stayed with me at the Great Hall until it was time for them to leave. Once the noise died down and one can hear the sounds of steps echoed in the empty Great Hall, I looked around the hall. There were only a handful of students left there was one from Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw, just me in Gryffindor and one in Slytherin.

I wondered if the Weasleys' also went home, but I did see their names written on the board for those staying in Hogwarts. Did something happen? I hope those two prats are fine.

 _Is that anyway to call your friend?_ Dracos' voice came up in my head.

 _Yes, I do believe I can. You, two okay?_ I asked as I stood up to head up to the tower.

 _We're fine. Potter got bitten, but in a way it worked in our favor. We have Nagini inside a bag._

 _And Harry?_

 _I made an antidote mixture pre-hand just in case one of us gets bitten._

 _Was Mr. Weasley there?_

 _Yeah. We managed to stop Nagini from biting him too much and cause him to lose a lot of blood. We couldn't tend to him though, but we did have help sent out for him._

 _That's good to hear. Where are you two now?_

 _On the train, Potter is with Granger._

 _Well, tell me if you get back home safely._

"Fawley" I felt a warm breath by my ear making me jump as I turned around. "Woah! Watch your feet!" Grey said grabbing my arm to pull me before I took another step back and fall again.

"Thanks for that." I said as I glanced at my back.

"You should really be careful if it's with the moving stairs. Didn't you already fall here before?"

"Maybe I should avoid the moving stairs all together if I almost keep falling." I said. "I'm surprised you didn't go home."

"Well, my home is currently empty. They went to Hawaii for this winter, said they were tired of the cold weather." Grey answered shrugging.

"I didn't ask where they went." I said to him.

"Just thought I should tell you." He replied smiling softly.

While I was standing close to him, there was something different…

"You don't have your glasses." I said.

"Is it surprising that I don't?"

"You look different without them, or I'm just used to seeing you with one."

"Should I stop wearing them so you would get used to me without them?"

"Don't you need it to see?"

"Oh, my eyesight isn't that bad like the boy who lived." He answered. "Those are just my reading glasses. It's bothersome to have to pull them out when I need to read."

"I see. Well, I'll be going then." I said about to turn to where there was no landing, but was pulled back and this time making me lean on his chest.

"You're head seems to be somewhere else, Fawley." Grey chuckled. I could feel his chest vibrate from his chuckle.

I took a small step back. "I noticed." I shook my head. "See you around, I think."

"Ja ne" He said as I walked pass him.

I paused a bit before I shook my head. Huh, he knows Japanese.

In the end, my request to meet Fleur wasn't approved. It was probably for the best with the threat of Riddle or getting abducted by one of his deatheaters. I stayed in the tower to do my meditation and my spellwork. Sure, I could talk to Harry and Draco using my mind, but even they have something to do. I would sometimes go for walks and visit Skye. At times, I would go to the Quidditch pitch to fly, but my mind would go to the prophecy I have. Was I supposed to do something or is it already over?

There was a time that I just went to the grounds and lied down on the snow covered lawn. It was a bit cloudy and it was snowing. The view though was blocked when Grey came in my field of vision.

"You seem bored." Grey said looking down at me.

"I'm tired." I replied, due to the cold weather my breath was visible like his.

"I know a trick, so you won't be." He said.

"A trick?" I asked curious.

"That's right." He said. He crouched down near me, but I couldn't see what he was doing.

It was seconds later, I yelped in shock at the sudden coldness that fell on my face. That had me sitting up and glaring at him as he chuckled.

"Still tired?" He asked.

I huffed brushing off the snow and lied back down. Grey, I thought would leave, but he joined me and lied down next to me in the snow. My back was cold from the snow, but the grey clouds above made me want to rest my eyes and I did.

"Hey"

"What?"

"Why do you have an ear piercing?"

What? I always made sure that my hair hid it. I raised my hand to check, but my ears were hidden by my bonnet.

He chuckled as he said. "You just checked if I can see it or not."

I snorted at that. "It's none of your business."

It was silent again, and I thought of closing my eyes.

"Want to know the real trick I was talking about?"

"What distracting me while you're already have snow floating above me to bury me?"

"No." He answered laughing. "Although that is half-true."

"What do you mean half-true?"

Grey didn't answer, but I could hear him moving. If he was leaving it was fine with me, it was seconds later that I felt something soft, cold and dry touch my lips making me snap my eyes open. My breath was caught in my throat as I saw the color of grey so close, actually too close for comfort.

Grey pushed himself up and away from my personal space, a small smile on him.

"Wh-what was that?!" I stammered still shocked at his earlier closeness. I had my own assumptions, but I am not going to think that myself.

"The real trick." He answered before he got up and started to walk away.

That wasn't a trick! I shouted in my mind.

 _What wasn't a trick?_ Draco asked.

 _Shut up, and get out!_ I snapped before I placed my mind shields up before I got to my feet and went to the Room of Requirement.

I didn't know how long I was in the room blowing things up or breaking the training dummy the room gave me. I panted from the overexertion of using one spell after the other, but I did feel better. The heavy feelings I had were gone.

Huh, maybe his 'trick' did work, if even a bit. Although the feel of his—no! Do not go there, Ina. Do not. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind or to the dark depths of my mind.

After I took a shower and changed into dry clothes, I went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Thankfully, Umbridge decided to go somewhere else instead of staying here in Hogwarts like most of the Professors did. The four tables and the faculty table were gone and it was just one large rectangular table in the Great Hall. Most of the seats were already taken and the only available one was the one in front of Grey.

"Good evening, Fawley." He greeted when I took the seat across him. I just hummed in response before I went about eating dinner.

I was done with dinner and was about to head up to the tower, but someone followed me.

"Are you taking your walk?" I asked the person a step behind me.

"Yes."

Thankfully, he wasn't following me, as he stopped by the fourth floor and bid me good night. He always did take a walk on that specific floor, but the corridor there was a bit too dark. He had to use the light making charm on that floor and you'll sometimes meet Peeves there. Why of all the floors, he had to choose that one? I shook my head, why am I even wondering about that?

It was two days later while I was walking around the castle. I found myself in the fourth floor corridor specifically the portrait hallway. I paused when I saw the portrait with the Hippogriff.

"Great Ugly Chicken" I said to the portrait, like before the Hippogriff charged towards me and swung open.

I entered the passage and used 'Lux Volans'. If I remember it correctly, the Hogwarts seal was on the left side of the passage. I had my attention on the left wall while I walked, I didn't notice that someone was also there.

"What are you doing here?"

Surprised, I flicked my wrist for my wand, but before I could use a spell the person grabbed my right arm.

"Well, this is an unexpected suprise." Grey said smiling at me.

Of course, when one was still shocked. You're brain had to process what was happening, but he was too close for comfort, just like last time. My eyes went to his lips, but when he chuckled I turned my eyes away. I could feel my cheeks burning, but it was dark enough that he couldn't see. He did let go and stepped away, but with the passage being cramped that was only a step back.

"I didn't think you knew about this passage too." He said.

"We found it last year." I answered.

"How do you know about this passage?" I asked.

"I love mysteries."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Grey."

"I suppose not, but this passage always made me wonder what it was for. It's not one of the seven secret passages."

"You know the seven secret passages?" I only know three of them and I still don't know the others, well, Harry won't let me borrow the marauders' map without him for me to find the others.

"And a lot more." He said a mysterious smile on him.

"What do you mean that you know a lot more?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Is that a trick question?" I said suspicious.

"No. I was planning on showing you what I found in the library. What were you thinking?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Book?" and I ignored his second question. I don't know, what I would answer to that.

"It's something a student left behind and hid in the library. It mentions some of the things they found strange or mysterious around the school. One would think they would leave it in the Room of Hidden things."

He knows the room?

"You look surprised." He said grinning.

"Sorry, it's just you know all seven of the passages and I only know three of them." I answered as an excuse. Was I supposed to say, I also know the room?

"I can show you the other passages."

"Maybe another time, I'm interested about the book you found."

"Sure. I can show it to you." He answered.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

 _"You're always alone." Someone spoke to me while I was reading by myself in the Ravenclaw common room. I raised my head to find one of the prefects of our house, what was her name again? Oh, that's right, Sheila Brooks. "Don't you have friends in your year?" Sheila asked._

 _"I'm not one to talk to others."_

 _"You can always talk to me, if you want."_

 _ooo_

 _"Luna?" I saw her walking around with only her socks. They pranked her again. "Want me to look for your shoes with you?"_

 _"I don't mind." She answered smiling._

 _"Oh, I'm Kellina Fawley, by the way."_

 _"I know." She replied. "My roommates sometimes talk about you."_

 _ooo_

 _"Nice jump" A Slytherin said to me. I had to jump or I wouldn't get to the next landing, the moving stairs moved by itself again and I didn't want to go the long way around._

 _"Thanks." I answered to the Slytherin. He had wavy black hair and grey eyes behind glasses. I stood there waiting for him to talk, and just as I was about to go he spoke._

 _"Ah, Sorry. Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Are you also going to ask me about my cousin?" I asked. Almost everyone has been asking me who her date would be since everyone knows that I'm her cousin._

 _"No, actually, I was going to ask if you want to go to the Yule ball with me."_

 _I was surprised at his question that I didn't realize I was gaping at him. He chuckled, snapping me out of it my surprise. My cheeks heated up from the embarrassment._

 _"Sorry. I assumed that you were asking about Fleur. I don't blame Fleur, but it gets annoying that they keep asking me."_

 _"So, will you go with me?"_

 _"Sorry, but I can't." I replied._

 _"Oh" He was disappointed, it was obvious. "It's not because of my house, is it?"_

 _I shook my head. "Definitely not. I just already have plans for this holiday break. I was invited by my brother to go with him on a trip to Japan. I haven't been there before. You can still find someone else to be your partner." I said smiling at him. "I hope you can enjoy your time during the ball."_

 _"I was hoping I would enjoy it with you."_

 _I flushed at his words that he wanted to go with me. It was flattering, but I already told Exxion._

 _"I'm really sorry."_

 _"It's okay. I can't force you to cancel your own plans. It would be too selfish of me to stop you."_

 _"That's new. Usually, Slytherins try to do everything to get what they want." That's from the observations that I've made._

 _"I'm not the usual Slytherin." He replied._

 _"Maybe not." I answered smiling. "Thank you for inviting me though. Have a good holiday."_

 _ooo_

 _"Aren't you peculiar? You've already been in Ravenclaw."_

 _"Yeah, why did Rowena ever decide that you have to answer a riddle? I'm no good at those, and you placed me in that house!"_

 _"That was the best house for you to be in. Any houses you want to be in, now?"_

 _"Not in Ravenclaw, or I will burn you." I said crossly._

 _"Then, better be SLYTHERIN!"_

 _ooo_

 _"How did we become friends again?" I asked Pansy while we got ready for bed._

 _"We just sort of became friends. Does it matter?" Pansy answered._

 _"Just curious, you really hated me at the beginning. We often got into ten or so detentions during one year. Now, you're helping me with…"_

 _"You're a girl you should at least have a good appearance, and one's beauty can be one's weapon." Pansy answered. "You'll be lost if I haven't taught you how to even use make-up."_

 _I laughed. "Maybe."_

 _"Why do you always defend Lovegood? Everyone thinks you should be in Gryffindor for the way you defend her."_

 _I snorted. "Yeah, useless Gryffindors those lots are. They don't hold up to their house values. Luna is just odd, but that's no reason to laugh at her. She just has a different view of things."_

 _"You're lucky I'm friends with you and Blaise."_

 _"Thanks, Pansy."_

 _"Shut up and go to sleep already."_

 _"You should follow your own advice." I said. "Good night."_

 _ooo_

 _"Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Jino Grey asked me outside of the Great Hall and Pansy was with me._

 _I stared at him surprised. Was this going to be a loop? He asked me to go to the Yule ball with him before, but I was going home then._

 _"No. She's free." Pansy answered for me. "She'll go with you."_

 _I didn't even get a chance to talk before Pansy pulled me away and to our next class._

 _"Why did you tell him that?!" I hissed when we were on the third floor and definitely away from the fifth year, Jino Grey._

 _"He's asking you out. I know you're not going to accept it, so I did for you."_

 _"I **don't** want to go." I wailed._

 _"Too bad, you can't get out of it." Pansy said smugly._

 _"Watch me." I said, and I was able to get out of it, but I wondered if it was a good idea. I ended up with three days of detention with Filch and all of those were on the weekends._

 _ooo_

 _Why am I going through this again? I went through the Platform 9 3/4 for the third time already. I could have gone to any other school, but no…Exxion insisted that I go to Hogwarts. Do they even know how many times I've gone there already! I practically know all of the lessons by now!_

 _"Hello" I said as the sorting hat was placed on my head. "No. I don't want to be in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _I didn't try to be close to anyone in my dorm and just kept to myself. I did speak to them, but…not as close as I was with Pansy in Slytherin. There was that time I entered the storage area to enter our common room, but judging from the smell of vinegar and the older student that was drenched in the middle they got the password wrong._

 _I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around his eyes widening as he saw me then his ears turned red._

 _"Ah, if you want I can change the smell of your robes to rose water or something else so the others won't know you got the password wrong." I said._

 _"Really?" He asked._

 _I nodded as I pulled out my wand and used the spell on him, and the room._

 _"Thanks. Oh, by the way I'm Alistair Thaxted." He said after I tapped on the correct barrels and the trapdoor appeared._

 _"Kellina Fawley" I replied._

 _ooo_

 _"You're trying out as chaser?" Alistair asked when he saw me for try-outs. "I didn't catch you as a Quidditch lover."_

 _I shrugged. "I'm just a bit bored with just doing essays and spells." You would get bored if you were in my position. What I was surprised to know was that he's related with Sheila Brooks even if it isn't by blood._

 _ooo_

 _"Hi, Kellina" Sheila said greeting me as she took the seat next to me in the library. "What are you reading?"_

 _"It's about reincarnation. In the east they say that when we die we return back to nature as energy and sometimes we are given a chance to return to this realm given another body. There's also that if you're reincarnated, the people you met before you would also meet them again even. We won't recognize them with our different bodies, but our souls or energy would connect us with each other."_

 _"Wow." Sheila was impressed. "Do you think that's real? We don't have any means on proving that even with magic."_

 _"I think it's real." I said staring down the page I was on. I am friends with Alistair and it lead me to meeting Sheila. I sometimes spoke to Sheila when I was in the common room or the library and saw her while I had been in Ravenclaw. There was also Grey. He's a Slytherin though and I'm in Hufflepuff, would he still try to talk to me?_

 _ooo_

 _I was late. I was late, and of all the classes it had to be Potions! I'm going to lost Hufflepuff house points for this. I had just turned at a corner and bumped right into someone. I fell to the floor like the person I had bumped into._

 _I groaned out and heard the person I knocked into asking if I was fine. I raised my head when I recognized the voice, it was Jino Grey. I just nodded before I grabbed my bag and rushed off. We didn't speak after we bumped into each other that morning. It was still an interaction. I do get the occasional interaction with Pansy._

 _ooo_

 _It was the last standoff. Harry and Voldemort were in the Great Hall. Harry threw the disarming charm and Voldemort used the killing curse. Only the clash of their spells could be heard as we watched in silence. Riddle lost in the duel and fell to the floor dead. It had only been seconds, but a green jet of light hit Harry and he too fell like Riddle._

 _"NO! HARRY!"_

I gasped and tried to sit up, but the surprise of the dream was gone as the pain of banging heads with someone outweighed it. I groaned out just as the person did.

"You have a hard head." The person said.

I opened my eyes and found Grey standing on the right side of the bed.

"I can say the same for you." I told him. "Thanks for getting in the way and shaking my brain. What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking if you're fine." Grey answered smiling gently before a frown came on him. "You suddenly fainted when you held the journal."

"I just fainted?"

Grey nodded.

"Nothing else happened?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You did scare me though. I thought there might be an enchantment on the journal. I decided to have it checked by Professor Flitwick if it had any, but there isn't any."

Another dream then, but just as I touched the journal, I heard the same melody before I blacked out.

"I didn't sleep that long, did I?"

"Two days, you missed Christmas." He told me.

I blinked at him before shaking my head. "Thank you for telling me that, but it doesn't matter if I do miss Christmas or not. Christmas doesn't disappear from the calendar."

I stayed in the Hospital Wing an hour longer for Madam Pomfrey to conduct a thorough check-up on me. Once I entered my dorm, I found the gifts that I received for Christmas. I decided to open them later. It was two days ago that I last ate anything.

While I was eating, I couldn't stop thinking about the dreams I had. Did I seriously go through all the four houses? Does that mean that I'm stuck in a loop? This has got to be a joke, a sick cruel joke. What are the differences in those dreams, or were they just connections to a parallel world that's also happening at the same time as this one? This is just making my head hurt.

Right after eating, I went straight to Gryffindor tower to talk to Harry and Draco. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. The image of a table and three chairs appearing in my mind.

"Harry, Draco…can I talk to you two?"

Two doors appeared with the two of them stepping through and taking the other two seats.

"What is it?" Harry was the first to talk.

"We have to do something about this connection we have."

"Didn't we already work it out?" Harry asked. "We won't be hearing each others' thoughts or seeing it."

"That's not what I mean, this connection we have is a double edged sword. Harry, how are we supposed to get rid of the horcrux tied with your soul?"

"I'm already looking into it." Draco answered.

"You're already looking into it?" I said repeating his words. "When?"

"Since last month."

Last month. "Were you two ever going to tell me?" I asked, while I tried not to show my annoyance.

"Eventually" Draco replied he said meeting my gaze.

"When is eventually? After you've already found a solution? How long were you going to keep me in the dark?" I asked harshly.

"We already asked you to help us with Umbridge. I couldn't ask you about that too." Harry answered.

"Why?"

"Well, you have—"

"Don't bring my family into this or even about Sheila and Alistair. Don't use them as an excuse for me!" I said glaring at the two of them. "You know, I've been noticing that you two haven't been telling me everything. First, you don't tell me you already destroyed the other horcruxes. Second, you don't include me on your plan about Nagini. Now, you're working on how to remove the horcrux without ripping his soul! We're you two ever going to tell me anything without me asking?!"

"It's your own fault!" Draco said slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. "You said that you didn't want to be part of M.A.D. and you were just uninterested! You didn't ask us anything! You were the one to do this to yourself!"

I gripped my hands into fists. "Me? You're blaming me?" I asked meeting his glare head on.

"Yes. You're so lost in your thoughts you forgot the present." He answered coldly.

"Fine. I admit it! I admit that I get lost in my thoughts! I get lost in my thoughts thinking. Thinking about my family that left, I want to get angry at them, but I can't even do that! I can't! Why?! Because I knew where they were coming from! They left because they were worried for me. I know a lot more spells like you two more than an average fifth year should know. Why? Because I would probably end up in a dangerous situation, just because of my prophecy! A stupid prophecy that still worries me, if you two working together was what all I needed to do!"

Harry and Draco stared at me then, surprised.

"But that's not the main point of this…meeting is it?" I said glaring at them. "Why are you two keeping me in the dark?"

"We can't tell you." Draco answered, just as Harry was about to answer.

"I never did tell you did I Draco? I don't like being the damsel in distress, not if I can help myself. Since you insist that you can handle it yourselves, I'll do my own thing from now on. If you need help, I'll see if I can." I got up to my feet and before I opened the door as a reflection that I was leaving the discussion, I added. "You two should know that if the Ministry doesn't see Riddle alive, were going to be stuck with Umbridge next year and who knows what dread we would face then."

I left and placed my mind shields up before I opened my eyes. I felt betrayed knowing that those two didn't include me in their plans. Just because I had an internal turmoil myself, was that a good reason not to include me? I shook my head while I wiped the tears away. Sometimes I wish someone else would wipe them away for me, but that was stupid. I have my own hands. I can dry my eyes myself. I'm a fighter. There are other things for me to worry about.

The following day, when I entered the Great Hall, I took the seat next to Grey. There was only Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout present then, the others I assume were either done or would be arriving at a much later time.

"Good Morning" I said to him while I went about making a sandwich for myself.

"Morning" He answered while he ate his pancakes.

"About the journal, is it okay if you show it to me again?"

I saw him pause from eating. "I'm not sure about that. Aren't you afraid that you would faint again?"

"You're there to bring me to the Hospital Wing." I answered.

"Ah" Grey said, but when I peered at him I think I saw him smile just before he turned his head away to pour himself water or pumpkin juice.

We were back in the library and this time I was seated on one of the chairs. Grey was the one who insisted that I sit down before I read the book. When I took the journal this time nothing happened. I was fine.

The first entry in the journal was during first year of the owner, but there was nothing significant from first to second year aside from them finding the seven secret passages from getting lost. Which I'm not sure if it's because of luck or getting lost? Hogwarts changes each year. The only places that don't, is the class for Astronomy and the houses.

 _Year 3  
01.12 |I found another passage, but it was a dead end when I went in the passage. In that passage though there was an emblem of Hogwarts. I tried to look up on more information about the four founders and the making of Hogwarts or anything that I didn't know about the emblem, but there was nothing that gave me any. I tried with the ghosts and portraits if they know of the passage in the portrait hallway, but most of them gave me baffled answers. It was a mystery I wouldn't have an answer to._

 _Year 5  
11.20 | I was chosen as one of the prefects in my house. On my way back to our dorms, I came across Peeves—the Poltergeist, he was up to his trickery once more and not even with a prefect does he give an exception to. Unlike all of the ghosts in Hogwarts, he is the only one that I know nothing about. I may have to ask the other ghosts about this Poltergeist background._

 _11.30 | Odd. It is odd in a sense that there is nothing about Peeves in any records here in Hogwarts. Has he been here the entire time or even before Hogwarts was made?_

 _12.12 | This is my twentieth or twenty first attempt to try to have a conversation with Peeves, yet each time I try to have a decent conversation with him, he goes ahead with his mischief and throws all of my question off._

 _Year 6  
01.05 | Finally! I was able to get the Poltergeist to answer my question, but only one. I should not have asked a yes or no question with it. All the same it seems to know about the passage that I found with the Hogwarts emblem._

 _03.22 |This was during the times I did my patrols as a prefect. There was a melody that I could hear, no one else, not even the prefect I had patrols with, heard it. It wasn't every evening, but just by the hallway where the passage with the Hogwarts emblem is._

"I wonder what that melody sounds like." I said to myself as the incident at Dracos' home flashed in my mind.

I didn't tell Draco about it or anyone. Thinking about it, I don't think I checked about blue phoenixes, do they even exist? I'm already in a magical world, the deathly hallows **are** real.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just curious" I replied before turning to him. "What can you hear the melody in that hallway?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Are you telling the truth or not?" I asked staring at him.

"Would you even believe me?"

"I wouldn't know for sure." I replied before looking back at the page I was on.

 _04.17 | I read a myth, it said that when you hear a melody from a hallway or archway that the blue phoenix is calling you. The blue phoenix according to the myth led souls away to another place. This other place was it a different realm or was it to death? They were also said to take another form, the form of a black dog, The Grimm. Unfortunately when it came to the Grimm it leads more to death than to another place._

 _Strange though in my family history there were some of our family members that suddenly disappeared, even with the use of magic they couldn't find them. It wasn't too often, but they were unexplained. The common thing that I found was they heard a melody. I wonder if it was connected._

I pursed my lips as I read that part, who was the writer of this journal? It can't be one of our ancestors, can it? I decided to flip the book to check the first page for the name of the owner, but the first page where the name of the owner usually was torn. I turned to the last page, there was nothing there either.

"When did you find this book?" I asked.

"First year during the holiday break."

"Did it already have a torn page?"

"It did."

 _Year 7  
09.07 |Maybe I should have asked house elves about anything they knew about the castle. They did mention the Come and go room which I found by the Tapestry of_ _Barnabas the Barmy. I found out though that it's also called The Room of Hidden things. A room that gives you what you need inside as long as it was within the laws of magic. I wonder what else it could do._

 _11.11 | The room did not have information that I did not already know about the blue phoenix, not even about the Hogwarts emblem or the passage, or did I choose my thoughts or words wrong for what I needed? The four founders probably did not tell anyone about it or it is too well hidden for me to even find. If only it is possible to speak to the four founders about it. I do not think they have portraits in Hogwarts and…it is just the house ghosts that reside here that seem to know anything of the founders. Maybe, I should ask the house ghosts, Peeves is also an option, an annoying option. The house elves is also another, but I cannot expect too much from the elves, they do not live that long._

 _02.22 | There is one information that I was able to find about the blue phoenixes they show themselves with the person that had been brought to another realm or to someone that had died before. If there was truly reincarnation, my theory about the blue phoenix is that they are also a key that allows the 'traveler'—something I decided to call the one that had been called away, to remember their past memories or for them to know. What they would know, I do not know myself._

 _06.02 | To the one that will find this I believe that my discovery of this is not by chance as I have heard the melody and dreams have been coming and going in my mind of a life that I do not recall. Perhaps, I am not the only one that can hear it, but…blue phoenixes I believe show you what you have forgotten of yourself and also lead you to what you can do. There is not much that I can tell about this aside that I experienced it._

I couldn't help it, but I chuckled as I read the last entry. Blue phoenixes show what I forgot? I suppose that is true it showed me the past of my life here, but it brought me back to be lost on what to do now.

"This is ridiculous." I said.

"Ridiculous?"

I glanced at Grey. "The last entry is." I answered. "The writer may have experienced it, but they don't know what they are saying."

"You mean the reincarnation entry?"

"What?" I stared at him. "No, the last entry. The one dated on June 2nd."

"Nothing follows after February 22nd." Grey said.

"There is an entry on the 2nd of June." I insisted.

"I read it first and a number of times before you. I'm sure the last is on February."

"Are you playing a trick on me, right now?" I asked glaring at him.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, how about this then let's have someone else tell us what the last entry is." He suggested.

"Fine." I replied.

The first person we asked about the last entry on the book was the librarian, and she at least answered our question before kicking us out of the library.

"That's one for me." Grey said smugly.

"This isn't over." I replied narrowing my eyes.

Since there are only few of us here, we went to the Professors rooms asking about the last entry and even the ghosts that we came across. We also asked the portraits in the hallway. All of them had the same answer. The last entry was on February.

"Oh, look there's Diggory." Grey said about to jog after him, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt stopping him.

"No." I snapped. "I don't want to ask that prat."

"You really do hate him, huh?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"He's alive and two of your friends are dead?"

"Yes." I said truthfully.

"That just sounds...sad."

The way he said it was on point. But…how was I supposed to feel? Knowing how things were supposed to happen. It was pathetic to think that someone should be dead instead of someone else.

"I know." I replied. "I know that. You know, sometimes, I wonder if the one I really hate is myself." Why am I telling him this? I sighed shaking my head. "Know what, forget what I just said. I'm going to Professor Flitwick."

"Didn't we already ask him?"

"I'm going to ask a different question. Is it alright if I keep the journal for now?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks. See you later." I said before heading up the moving stairs to the Ravenclaw heads' office.

It was a good thing Professor Flitwick was in his office. "Good Afternoon, Professor."

"Ah, Miss Fawley, back again?" Professor Flitwick said when I entered his office.

"I just wanted to ask another question. Is it possible that there is a charm that allows a specific person to read an entry, like it had to be met with a certain requirement?"

"Yes, there are, usually though those charms are used within bloodlines. Anyone that tries to check for the charm on the object won't be able to tell if they do not have the bloodline for the charm."

"Do you know about the Blue Phoenix, sir?" I asked out of curiosity. There has to be something about the melody that even he must know about.

"Anyone that is interested with music within the wizarding community does."

"Can you tell me?"

"The Blue Phoenix is more of a legendary creature, known to us in our circle is about its melody. The Melody of the Blue Phoenix is said to be heard by particular persons. There were mentions that people aren't those from this realm and the reason they hear it is for them to be returned to their correct places or for the Phoenix to return what they took. It's said that when you're taken by the Blue Phoenix, you are given a choice of keeping the memories of the life you had or having it removed. In the east, the myth about the Melody of the Blue Phoenix is almost the same, aside from one. If you can hear the Melody clearly, it's an indication that you have reincarnated a number of times."

"What about the one where they say that they take another form as the Grimm?"

"Yes, they have associated that the Blue Phoenix is also the Grimm for reasons that no one else had seen one and has lived to tell others. There are only speculations of reasons why some people disappear, but there is nothing solid about the cause of them disappearing."

"Thank you for answering my questions, Professor." I said nodding to him before I left the office.

The east, huh? Only one person came to mind that moment. I hope she can give me a bit of light about this.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone that has been waiting and reading this. I am so happy that you like this story and joined Kellina (and me) for the ride. I'll do my best to give you an ending to this story before the end of August, preferably before August, so I can move on with other projects that I have lined up. By the following year, I would be going on an adventure and saying goodbye to a number of things.  
**

 **If you have any questions or thoughts about the chapter (or for me) just leave a review or a message. I would appreciate it. Thank you once more and until the next chapter. See you in the next chapter guys. -Kaizenna**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

It was the start of term again, and I was on my way with Neville for our Charms class when Peeves came through one of the empty classroom doors into the hallway. Neville paused when he saw the Poltergeist.

"Should we go around?" He asked me.

"Let's go through."

"But…" Neville was worried, no one liked coming across Peeves except the twins. He has caused some of us to be late for our classes.

I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him forward and closer to Peeves.

"Hello, Peeves" I said smiling at the Poltergeist.

Peeves turned to me, blew me another raspberry then floated away without a word.

"What was that just now?" Neville asked after taking our usual seats for charms class.

"I just asked Peeves a question during the holiday break, from then he started to avoid me." I replied with a shrug.

 _"_ _Peeves, who are you?" I asked when I met him in the corridor._

 _"_ _Peeves, the Poltergeist, the one that causes mischief." He answered._

 _"_ _Yes, I get that, but where did you come from or what is your background? Every ghost present here in Hogwarts and the portraits have one. You're the only one that doesn't."_

 _"_ _Why should wee Peeves tell you?"_

 _"_ _For the reason of knowing who you are."_

 _"_ _Why should you know who I am, when others do not?"_

 _"_ _Do you even know who you are, Peeves, or why you're here?"_

 _He blew me a raspberry before diving down through the floor, and he ignored my question all together._

"It's actually annoying." I told Neville.

"You're not happy that you have Peeves running off when he sees you?" Neville asked shocked.

"I'm not. I have questions for him, so him avoiding me isn't helping me. Maybe I should devise a plan on capturing a Poltergeist within a room or area." I said the last part to myself.

Neville shook his head then. "Are you sure, you're not as odd as Luna or Grey is, Ina?"

"I know I'm odd in my own ways, the same way as you are Nev." I replied.

"I'm not odd." Neville said otherwise, which I bet to differ.

"How is Vanilla doing by the way?"

"She's fine. She has a new stem and leaf when I went home!" Neville replied happily answering my query about his plant at home. "I can't wait for her to bloom and…"

Neville caught my grin at him making him pause before he glowered. "Okay, so you have a point. Why are you suddenly interested in knowing Peeves background?"

"Just curious" I replied.

It was only the beginning of the week for the term, and everyone knew that Peeves avoided me. Well, there were students that witnessed Peeves leaving when I spoke to him.

"So, why is it that Peeves is avoiding you?" Fred asked me during dinner.

"Because he doesn't like to answer questions." I answered. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

The Weasley twins glanced at each other before turning to me with interested looks in their eyes. "What's the favor?"

"Let's talk about it in the common room after my patrol." I replied smiling.

"All right." They nodded.

Ever since I touched the journal Grey found in the library, there was always the soft tune I would hear in the corridor where the Hogwarts emblem is when we would bypass it. It was soft, but the silence of the corridor made it so clear for me to hear.

The three of us were on patrol again, in the corridor with the Hogwarts emblem is. We were just about to round the corner, when Peeves showed up and he was even in a rush. He stopped though when he saw me, he peered in the direction he came from then back at me. He was holding a small bundle in his hands.

"Are you running from someone?" He looked trapped.

"Me? No. I am not running from anyone, and get out of my way."

"You do realize that I'm on standing on the floor and you're floating above our heads? You can just pass through the wall or dive down through the floor to avoid me or the one behind you."

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Not one ghost in this castle can pass through that wall or the floor." Peeves answered.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He didn't reply as we heard steps from the direction he came from and rushed off flying above our heads. The owner of those steps was one Slytherin, who almost knocked into me, but he managed to stop just two steps from me.

"Taking your evening walks again, Grey?" I asked. "Three points from Slytherin."

"Evening, Fawley. Have you seen the Poltergeist? He has something that's mine."

"He went down the corridor, and do stay longer in the corridor so you can lose your house more points." I told him sarcastically.

"Will do" He said grinning before rushing off.

We were back in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were there in the corner of the common room waiting for me. I bid Neville good night then I removed my outer robes wear the pin is on and placed it over the armchair near the entrance. I also did a muffling charm around the armchair, just to be sure. I don't know how far the pin can hear conversations.

I stayed in the common room for almost two hours with them discussing with them about the favor I'm asking. It's a large favor to be honest, and we needed help on it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." George said grinning widely.

"Best idea for this year, in fact." Fred added. "If I didn't know better, you'd be our younger sister the way you think. You can be our honorary sister!"

"Thanks, but I kindly decline the offer. I already have a brother even if he is a prat sometimes." I tell them.

"Aww, she loves her brother." George says teasingly.

I couldn't help, but laugh. "Of course, I do. Sure, he may be annoying and irritating to me, but he's my brother." I answered before I recall them leaving without a word making me sigh. "Well, we should be getting some shut-eye. Good night, you two."

There were some things that I forgot about this fifth year, aside from Harrys' prophecy and Umbridge taking control over the school.

We were having breakfast in the Great Hall, and it was time for the post to arrive. I kept eating though as I was still waiting for a reply from Haruka. It's a long trip coming from England to Asia. Hermione wasn't that far from where Neville and I sat, and she was currently reading out the headlines.

"We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We are still investigating on who engineered this breakout…" Hermione said while she read the article.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Neville asked me while we were on our way to D.A.D.A. the most boring of all subjects that we all have.

"I don't know, Nev. I wish they would just run off to a deserted island and live there for all their remaining lives. That seems to be way better than giving us trouble." I replied.

The two of us were just outside of the classroom for Defense, when the doors burst open and Peeves came out with a parchment in hand.

"Get back here!" Umbridge shouted from the classroom at the top of her lungs as Peeves flew out of the window and to who knows where.

Umbridge came rushing out turning left and right, then her eyes falling on us with wide angry eyes. Well, Peeves never did bother the Professors in their classroom, but if Peeves did this then she's not Professor in the eyes of the entire school and maybe even the castle?

"Why didn't you two stop that Poltergeist?!" Umbridge asked us, making Neville jump a bit.

"We-"

"He flew out of the window right as soon as she left the classroom, Professor." I answered evenly. "We aren't also allowed to use magic in the corridors or outside of the classroom, not unless were told by our Professors."

Umbridge just stared at me then before she turned on her heel and returned to the classroom. Neville just gave me a relieved glance, knowing that he was silently thanking me for earlier. I just gave him a wink then before we entered the room.

It was a weekend and I was on my way to the library. It's almost a month from when I sent an owl to Haruka, and Skye had yet to return. I wasn't even sure of what news he would bring me once he returns.

"Fawley" I heard from behind.

"Grey" I said glancing at him as he walked in step with me. "Off to the library, again?"

"You know, school work."

I snorted. "More like research."

"My research has been useful. Especially the one about the privileges Peeves has." He replied smugly.

That was true, he was the one that told me about the Poltergeist history with the previous headmasters and caretakers, but not of his background. Just the on with Hogwarts.

It had gone on for weeks that Peeves had been messing with Umbridge from when Neville and I saw Peeves leave the D.A.D.A. classroom that time. Umbridge has tried to speak to Dumbledore about getting rid of Peeves, but there was a loophole with concerns to Peeves. There was actually an agreement with one of the headmasters of Hogwarts that Peeves was given privileges. With the privileges though he agreed that he doesn't disrupt the class the Professors have. Since class didn't start yet Peeves can actually bring mayhem there before class even starts. Dumbledore could do nothing about it, which was of great news to everyone that disliked Umbridge.

"You still don't have anything about him or what he keeps." I told him.

"Have you tried talking to that Poltergeist?" He asked.

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow saying 'what do you think?'.

"Ah, right. He's been avoiding you. You sure have a way with words though." He said chuckling.

"It's a shame that it won't cause one person from showing up too many times." I replied pertaining to him.

He didn't say anything in response, but he did have a smirk on him.

"Well, see you around, Fawley." Grey said patting my head before he went to the back of the library passing by the table Draco was seated by.

"Why do you know him?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes at me as I approached the table.

"I've spoken to him a number of times during our patrols." I replied. "He likes to take walks in the evening."

"I know that. I was a prefect before." He said in a hushed voice. "Why are you friendly with him?"

"I am not."

"You are, and he's a Slytherin. You shouldn't trust any Slytherins."

I raised an eyebrow at the irony of his words. "Judging from what you said I shouldn't trust you either being a Slytherin yourself."

He blinked before his ears turned red. "That excludes me." He replied.

"Sure." I shook my head. "Look, just get on with your research and I'll do my revisions by myself. You don't have to help me."

"Kellina about—"

"Stop" I said cutting him off. "If you're going to apologize again for not including me, thanks for the apology, but saying that over and over isn't doing anything. You shouldn't have kept it from me from the beginning if you're going to regret it in the end."

"I know that we hurt you, but…"

Silencio. I thought as I pointed my wand at Draco, and while he was talking no sound came out. He glared at me as he didn't hear his voice.

 _"_ _I can still talk to you with my mind."_ Dracos' voice came up in my head and before he can continue I placed my mind shield up.

"You were saying, Draco?" I said smirking at him, as his eye twitched in annoyance. "Look that conversation is over. You've already said your apology a number of times which is annoying to be honest. Just make your research to help your new partner."

He just held his glare at me then, like he was more annoyed with something else.

"You don't like calling him your partner?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"How about boyfriend then?" I asked teasing him. "Would that be your preferred term?"

Draco just started to gag at my choice.

"Understood, boyfriend it is." I smirked at him just to annoy him further, and it worked.

It was February then, there are still news about the breakout of the prisoners, although that discussion with Professors has been forbidden and no one wanted to talk about it in the corridors with the inquisitorial squad just around. Umbridge was still getting hell from Peeves when she's alone in her office or classroom and there were also prank mails, courtesy of one or maybe two Marauders. She didn't miss to ask us about our task with collecting evidence about Diggory having an illicit relationship with a student. It's like she wants us to follow Diggory around the castle, which was what we were doing. We were trailing Diggory when he makes his own patrols for the night.

"What are you three doing?" Grey asked coming from behind the three of us.

Neville was startled while he was peering from the corner making him fall on the floor, and Luna was about to follow if I didn't pull her by the back of her clothes.

"Why am I not surprised that we would meet you?" I said to the Slytherins. "Three points from Slytherin. Neville, did you see where he went?"

"He just turned at the corner." Neville answered once he got to his feet.

"We'll talk some other time, Grey." I said. "Let's go, you two."

That's how some of our evenings as part of inquisitorial squad had passed. It felt like we were stalkers.

It was two days before Valentine's Day and Umbridge called the three of us to her office. That is after Peeves brought chaos with him in the room. The office looked liked a hurricane came in with the cat plates missing from the wall and some of the parchment or documents she had were on the floor.

"Valentine's Day is approaching." Umbridge said, and I didn't know why she was even bringing up that day. She doesn't care about hearts day does she? "It's a likely manner that Diggory would meet with the student that he has a relationship with. I want you three to catch him with this student."

I wonder if I can have her caught to have a romantic relationship instead with a student, that's actually a bad idea and that's far from happening. She has her mind too much in power that she'll be into romance, not unless she's spiked with a love potion. It would hilarious if she suddenly all goo goo eyes for someone.

"Well, we were planning on going to Hogsmeade." Neville said as the three of us were walking down the corridor.

"This is not happening." I said to myself as we were a distance from the office.

"Why?" Luna asked me.

"I was supposed to meet Haruka at the village." I was so excited to get the return owl from her a week ago.

"Luna and I can go ahead with trailing after Cedric." Neville said. "While you meet with Haruka."

"I can't just leave you guys with this. This is our task." I said worried.

"We can handle it." Luna said. "It's the least we can do for you."

"That's not true. You two have been a great help to me." I said. They were there when I felt like I was going to break.

"Just go ahead and meet Haruka." Neville said sternly. "We're just going to follow Diggory."

"All right." I nodded. "Tell me what happens, okay?"

"We will."

I walked together with Luna down to Hogsmeade, while Neville was going to stay a bit longer at Hogwarts to wait for Diggory to leave the castle. We did see Cho and Harry leaving together. I guess Neville was telling the truth about that.

 _"_ _Harry, why are you going on a date with Cho?"_ I thought of asking.

 _"_ _I was the one who suggested this."_ Harry answered honestly.

 _"_ _You're not helping them, you know that, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but this is to protect Cho from getting caught with having a relationship with Cedric."_

 _"_ _Should you be worrying about others, right now? There are ten death eaters out of Azkaban."_

 _"_ _Wait, are you heading to Hogsmeade?"_ He asked sounding anxious.

 _"_ _I'm just feet behind you."_

 _"_ _You're not alone are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm with Luna."_

 _"_ _Don't go around the village alone, it's not safe."_

 _"_ _Okay. Well, make your date enjoyable this time around, not like last time, Harry."_ I said before placing my mind shields up.

"Where are you meeting Neville later, Luna?"

"I was actually going to trail Harry and Cho, it's a possibility that Cedric would be around with them on a date." Luna answered.

"That's true. I wish I can go with you. I wonder how their date would go." I said. I was a bit curious.

"I can tell you about it later, if you want." Luna said.

"Thanks." I replied. "Be careful, okay?"

"You too." Luna said as she trailed the two supposed lovebirds while I went to the three broomsticks.

I entered the three broomsticks and was able to find Haruka, as she waved at me. I smiled to see her and when I got closer she gave me a tight hug. I did the same before I took my seat at the table with her.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked me, her eyes widening.

My hair grew longer, but it was still uneven.

"Er, a haircut?" I said. She

"You are going to get another haircut, and even that out. Are you crazy there's no symmetry with your hair?!" She said scolding me. "You're getting a haircut, **now**." Her eyes wide and this was the scariest I've seen her become.

"Wait!" I said protesting when she grabbed my wrist. I loved my hair, but apparently she didn't like it if there's no balance.

I was pulled out of the tavern, and with the squeezing feeling of apparition when I came to we were in an alley in London.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed at Haruka. She just dragged me out of Hogsmeade and without permission from one of the Professors! This was not going to end well for me when I go back to Hogwarts.

"Well, I had to, especially with what I'm going to tell you. How about we head to a café for now?" Haruka said to me as she turned around.

I was about to follow Haruka out of the alley, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Haruka!" I shouted just as she disappeared from view or more like I was apparated away.

* * *

 **AN: It's short, but this is what my imagination can offer for now. I just made it within the day.  
**

 **Thoughts? Just review.**

 **To Tsukiyomi-Hio: Yes, I won't be active anymore in this site by next year.**

 **Thank you for reading, guys! With much love, Kaizenna.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

As soon as I felt solid ground under my feet, I whirled around using the momentum of my movement and my arm to knock the person over before I snapped my wrist for my wand and used the first spell that came to mind. Once they were down on the ground, I stood there asking myself why it had to be that spell. It felt like a repeat and I'm sure there was no way they would remember who they were.

 _"_ _Draco?"_ I thought while I kept my eyes on the person with me.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Do you know where I am, right now?"_

 _"_ _Apparently, in the woods"_ He said sarcastically.

 _"_ _I don't need the attitude right now, Draco."_ I snapped at him. _"Can you tell me the location?"_

 _"_ _No. Just that you're in a forest area."_

We can tell the area, but not the name. We won't be able to use apparition to get to the location of the other if that's the case.

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_ Draco asked.

 _"_ _It's nothing."_ I said before putting my shields up.

"Ymir" I said aloud and with a pop, he appeared. "Can you bring us to the house?" I asked.

Ymir looked cautious when he glanced at the other person tied up and unconscious, but he did as I asked and he apparated us inside the house. I had Ymir place the person on the couch of our living room still tied down to the legs, before I told Ymir to look for Haruka in London.

With Ymir gone, I stared at the one on the couch with pursed lips. I just gave myself a problem maybe I should have left them in the woods there and be found by someone. What were the chances of them being found in the middle of a forest and not freeze to death? I couldn't help, but sigh. I'm too kind for my own good.

It was two hours later that I heard the chime that there was a visitor or someone present in the floo room. Ymir also popped up in the living room to tell me that he brought Haruka. I held my wand before I approached the floo area.

"What's the name of my brother?" I asked Haruka while I remained hidden from view.

"Exxion Fawley"

"How did we meet?"

"You're younger brother owled me asking if I can teach you how to be an animagus. Your animagus form is a hawk, and your blue eyes remain the same in your animal form."

"What's the name of my friend that came with me to Japan?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Kellina, I'm not an impostor."

"All impostors say that." I replied.

"I know that your choice for your animagus license is a piercing instead of a tattoo. It's on your left ear. Your owls name is Skye. You also have an owl plushy that you hug when you sleep. Hogwarts isn't your first school, but it was Beuaxbaton. You called your cousins' visitors banshees, and you didn't get along with Fleur at the beginning."

"He asked you a favor before about a room."

"You mean the sealed rooms. That was a big favor. I had to go to a lot of departments for that one. We use sealed rooms to train our aurors."

I stepped out to reveal myself by the frame of the room. "Sorry, I had to be sure."

"It's okay." Haruka nodded to me before a frown came on her face. "I should have thought to come here first to look for you. Sorry, I couldn't follow using apparition they used a spell to stop me from following."

"Ymir" I said with him showing up. "Can you keep an eye on my other guest? If they wake up, knock them out." With a nod, Ymir popped away and I lead Haruka into the kitchen.

While we were in the kitchen, I prepared tea for the two of us. I wasn't facing Haruka, but the rattling sound when the spout of the teapot touched the cup was audible. It was already two hours. My hands shouldn't still be shaking.

"Good job at keeping yourself safe." She said to me as she took a sip from her cup. "Those times you were in the sealed room were of use."

"There's also my family ring. It kept me safe before when I went to Diagon Alley and it was with someone I knew."

"Probably the magic on the ring responds more to your emotions than who you know." Haruka said. "It's not easy if you're the one in danger or in that situation, always keep your guard up."

I nodded at her words before I glanced at the window. The sun was already setting and I had to get back to Hogwarts before anyone notices I'm missing, but I have a problem.

"Erhm, Haruka, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, and in return let me even out your hair." She said smiling at me.

Well, there's one thing I find out about her, she likes balance.

Haruka agreed to watch the person for me in the house while I was at school. She was on a long overdue vacation and she allowed it to accumulate. It was her own supervisor that told her to go on vacation preferably away from Japan even. She must be that much of a workaholic.

It was dinner time when I slipped back onto Hogwart grounds. I sat down at our house table, next to Lavender. She was just telling us the latest gossip, which was Harry going on a date with Cho. I kind of felt bad for Cho. Harry went out with Cho for her sake, but not because he liked her.

"What do you think about them going out?" Dean said suddenly asking me.

I shook my head. "I don't really care who is going out with whom."

"You're like ice, Kellina." Lavender said exasperated. "Do you even have any interest in anyone?"

"No." I replied, but when she asked that from me I thought of Grey.

"Maybe Gary here can interest you." George said teasing his younger brother.

Garret, although he blushed, coughed before saying. "You're hair looks nice, Kellina."

Everyone by then hollered or whistled at his words drawing the other tables' attention to us.

"Thank you, Garret." I replied smiling. I merely took it as him noticing the change of my hair because of Haruka. She left my hair at shoulder length.

I always did dislike Valentine's Day. It may be the day of hearts, but it seems more a day of events than that. At the end of the day, I felt exhausted just like the times that I entered the sealed room. It wasn't physically tiring, but my mind was exhausted.

"Kellina" I heard while someone was trying to shake me awake.

I groaned out.

"Kellina, wake up." The person kept shaking me, but I was persistent to remain in my bed.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled back.

"Kellina, you can't sleep the entire day. It's already past lunch." They said.

I groaned again before I pried one eye open to see Hermione.

"Malfoy's waiting for you outside of the tower." She said before she left the room carrying her bag with her.

I must have been more exhausted yesterday than I thought if I slept past lunch. I got off my bed to take a shower and change into fresher clothes. Just like Hermione said, Draco was waiting for me, but it was together with Grey.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked his arms folded together with an annoyed look on him.

"I think you know the answer to that. I don't have to hurry for you, Draco." I replied rolling my eyes. "You could have left if you're this annoyed with waiting. Anyway, can you call tell Harry to meet us in the corridor later?"

"Why later?"

"I just woke up." I deadpanned while raising an eyebrow at him.

After I got my fill of food that I considered as brunch, we left the kitchens and went to the corridor to meet with Harry. He was already there together with Hermione and Ron.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked when she saw me enter.

"I should be the one asking the question of your presence here." I replied before turning to Harry. I beyond pissed right now. "Did you tell them the name?"

"No." Harry replied frantically waving his hands when he denied it.

"You better be telling the truth or I swear I will—"

"Yeah. Yeah. We get it that you'll make him suffer for it." Draco said cutting me off. "You said you had to tell us something?"

"First things first, Harry, how much have you told your two best friends?"

"We know that you three can talk to each other with just your minds." Hermione answered for Harry. "Even about the ritual that you did which I should say was idiotic without more careful research and Harry you were an idiot not asking me for help!"

"Just that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've told them about the connection I have with Riddle."

"You mean that you're a—"

"Yes, that Potter here is a horcrux." Draco replied.

"Are you helping Draco how to remove the soul piece from Harry?" I asked from Hermione.

"I am."

I nodded. "There's something you two should know about the connection. While we can know the location the other is in, we can't exactly tell at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"A day before some things happened and I ended up in a forest. The place was unfamiliar to me and I tried asking Draco my location, but he couldn't tell me the name of the place. He just knew that it was a wooded area. That was all that I knew about the place."

"Wait, how did you end up there?" Draco asked.

"Not now, Draco." I said. "If we both don't know the place, we can't apparate to the location of the other. This connection won't be able to tell us anything if one of us gets grabbed by a death eater." I paused when I mentioned that. "Which reminds me—" I turned to Draco before pulling him to the side and covered him with my body so the two won't see.

"Kellina!" Draco hissed at me before rolling his sleeve back down to hide the dark mark. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I had to check." I answered before I walked back to the Golden trio.

"Harry, can you and Draco come with me to my house during Easter Holiday?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be spending your time on studying than relaxing?" Hermione said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Blimey, Hermione, I know O.W.L.s are important but we all need to rest at some point!" Ron said finally speaking his piece. He had been quiet the entire time. How did they accept that there was a piece of Riddles' soul attached to their bestfriends soul?

"Can you?" I turned from Harry to Draco expecting their answer to be at least a yes.

"I can." Draco answered. "Granger can continue with the research without my help for a while."

"I'll have to tell Sirius. I can't tell him through owl though Umbridge would read it."

"You can always ask for a house elves help." I said.

"House elves are not owls." Hermione said then.

"I'm just suggesting that if he can't send an owl he can just ask a house elf for help. It's not like I'm telling Harry to punish the house elf." I said to Hermione. "By the way, what was the spell Alistair and Sheila used last year?"

Hermione was surprised at my query then before she burst out "That's it!" Then she grabbed Draco by the arm pulling him out of there like a bat out of the cave.

"So, Ron, how are you and Victor?" I asked trying to fill in the silence when it was just the three of us in the room.

"We're friends." Ron replied.

"I thought you two were going out?"

"We're not. The one you should be asking about that is Harry. He's the one that went on a date recently." Ron snorted.

"Did you have fun during your date, Harry?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know." Harry answered.

"You're hopeless." I sighed before shaking my head at him.

"Like you're an expert in romance."

"Number one thing is that the date itself shouldn't be boring or dull or even awkward." I told him. "Since we're here and no one would be interrupting us anytime soon. How about a duel?"

We stayed in the corridor for some hours dueling. We went about it with all three of us dueling. First one to disarm or to stun the other two wins.

"How are you this good in dueling?" Ron asked after Harry enervated him.

"My brother and father often had me dueling with them at our house."

"When did you learn to duel anyway?"

"I don't know nine or ten?" I replied thinking when they even started with teaching me dueling or even the first time they handed me a wand to use.

I let Harry and Ron leave first from the corridor so that incase there were some students in the hallway there won't be any rumors floating about anyone seeing us. It was to keep up appearances that we didn't talk to each other.

My snitch was flying about while I lay on my bed with my eyes closed. I was just listening to the songs my music snitch played. While I was listening though there was one song or a snippet of a song that wasn't familiar to me. It was either someone had tinkered with my music snitch or it was from my memory. The songs it played came from my memories after all. I wonder if I can extract that song and use it to find that specific memory in my mind?

While I was thinking of that possibility, Hermione entered the room.

"Too much information?" I asked as she placed her bag near the floor of her bed and plopped down on her bed. I don't see her doing that usually, well not that I stayed in the dorm right after dinner.

"No. Malfoy complaining. How can you not want to stun him?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "He doesn't shut up. Even if he does, he grumbles under his breath!"

"That's because you listen to him complaining." I answered. "I mostly ignore his rants, because he keeps repeating the same thing."

"You're not using the silencing charm on him?"

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione at least got the idea that I did use the charm on him. "How do you even use the spell without him noticing?"

"That's a secret." I replied before winking. "Anyway, what did you two look about in the library?"

"The spells that I helped Sheila and Alistair look up on."

"So, what was the use of the spell that you three combined anyway?"

"About that…" Hermione pursed her lips. "I…the charm…" Her eyebrows furrowed further. "The spells… they were about…" I watched her expression and it seemed like she was struggling with telling me.

"They asked you to vow not to tell anyone, haven't they?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Didn't you read anything about vows before?"

"That time I didn't know." Hermione answered flushing.

"Congrats, now, you know how vows work." I told her.

"What's that?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"What's what?" I asked.

"The song playing. I don't think I've heard it before when you have your music snitch out."

"That's my question too. I don't know myself."

"How does the spell that was used on your snitch work?"

I explained that the spell used the songs that I recall from my memory.

"It's kind of like a reflection of the songs that are in your mind?" Hermione said.

"Something like that."

"Maybe you just recently remembered the song and it was just hidden somewhere?"

"I don't know about that. I may have to look up on more about the making of the spell of what they based it on."

"Do you need help?"

"Hermione, you like to help too much. You already have that one with Harry going for you. I'll ask for your opinion if I get stuck. I can always ask Luna for help."

"What?" I asked when a frown came on her face at my mention of Luna.

"Her way of approach may not be… well…how should I say this?"

"She has her way. You have your way." I told her. "Sometimes there's no need for logic for certain things. You can't explain everything basing it on logic, Hermione." I know I can't be logical with prophecies, which is why she ended up dropping divination.

"Sorry."

Days passed and it was still not any closer to Easter Holiday. I already had my name listed for students to go home for the Holiday. I still didn't know what to do about my guest. Stupid spell.

"Did you see the schedule?" Neville asked me when took the seat next to him for breakfast.

"I didn't check the notice board." I answered.

"We have career counseling."

"When?"

"I think it was during Easter Holiday?" Neville said.

"You can't be serious Neville." I said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "I have to go home for Easter Holiday. It's important!"

"I cou-could be wro-wrong." Neville said while I kept shaking him.

"It's after Easter Holiday." Hermione said as she took the seat in front of us.

I sighed in relief. I was starting to think that the world had it in for me for obstructing my plans or something.

"What profession are you guys thinking of going into?" Hermione asked us then.

"I'm not sure, but I love herbology." Neville answered.

"You'll be a brilliant herbologist, Nev, if you just put your mind into it." I told him.

"Thanks." Neville said smiling.

"How about you Kellina?"

"I don't know. Maybe an object enchanter?" I told her.

"You can be a metal-charmer if you want. The snitch was made by one."

"You've already searched on the profession that you want, haven't you?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking of becoming a ministry worker, but I'm not sure on which department I want to be in. There are a number of departments you can find in the ministry." Hermione said.

"That's true." I answered.

"Have you already searched about the spell used on your music snitch?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet." I shook my head. "We don't have that much leisure time like we did in our lower years."

"You can look up on it during Easter Holiday." Neville said.

"I hope so." I sighed out. "This year is giving me a headache already."

"Ah, the stressing moments of a Fifth year." George said grinning at us. It was more so to annoy us than anything.

"You got that right." I said agreeing with him. "It's a good thing you two are here and as much as I don't want to say even Peeves."

"Why thank you Kellina." Fred said smiling at me. "We'll be sure to tell wee Peeves about what you said."

* * *

 **AN: Can anyone guess which spell she used? Anyway, thank you for reading! Until the next. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

Just one more week to go and I would be going back to the house as for the moment though I would have to endure one other rumor. I blame Diggory for this! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to go through this!

"I can't believe you're not going out with Malfoy!" Lavender said to me after they pulled me in our dorm room. "I was sure you two would go out!"

"We're just friends." I told her.

"There were signs."

"What signs?" I asked incredulously. Assuming is a dangerous choice. It's no wonder why others think the other one is dense. When the truth is that they don't want to assume when they could be wrong.

"Signs that he liked you more than a friend and you showed the same." Parvati added.

"It's too late for Malfoy." Lavender said. "The ship has already sailed and someone else is on that ship with Kellina."

"I'm sure there's bound to be an iceberg that would hit it." I muttered under my breath thinking of the movie titanic.

"How did you even meet him? Wait, no, how did he ask you out?" Parvati asked then curious. "We didn't see you in Hogsmeade."

Backtracking to how I ended up in this position, Umbridge had the three of us to patrol separate hallways because according to rumors there were students seen in groups together. I was by myself in one the hallway and I came across Diggory. I was just going to ignore him and continue with the patrols, but he had other ideas.

"Kellina, can we talk?"

"If this is about being studies, sure, but if it's anything else, no." I said, but he blocked my way forcing me to take one step back.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult. I'm being wise in my choice of words." I replied. "I'm part of the inquisitorial squad, so that means reporting anything that I find that goes against policies such as secret meetings?"

"What are you talking about?" Diggory asked narrowing his eyes.

"We all know the rumors of a group meeting and having practices somewhere in the castle. What did you think was I saying?"

"You're not trying to kick me out from here, are you?"

"Now, why would I intentionally do that? I wasn't even going to talk to you Diggory. I don't have any words for you. Really, you already know my thoughts about you."

"It wasn't my choice to be there." Diggory said glaring at me.

"It was also Harry's choice to help you or not. Annoying as it is, he decided to be a Gryffindor and help that time." I replied.

"And you were just there watching, judging from how you know that Harry helped me."

"Yes. I was." I said admitting to it. "I saw him help you and idiotically told you to take the cup with you. My goal was never winning the cup, Diggory. All I wanted that time was to get through the tournament without dying."

"Miss Fawley, Professor Diggory, might I ask what you two were talking about?"

Shoot. As another policy we weren't allowed to speak about anything that isn't about studies with the Professors, also bringing up the tournament events wasn't a good idea either.

"Professor Umbridge" I said whirling to her. "I was just—"

I didn't get to finish my words as I heard Peeves cackling as he flew above us and before I felt someone crash against me making me fall to the ground with the added weight of the person.

"Catch me if you can!" Peeves cackled as he went.

I pushed myself up on all fours before turning my head to glare at the person that crashed into me.

"No running in the hallway! Ten points from…" Him again "Slytherin" I said narrowing my eyes. "Didn't I just tell you earlier to go back to your dorms?!"

"Sorry, Kellina." Grey said then suddenly saying my first name with a smile.

Why did he just call me by my first name?

"Peeves took my glasses just now."

"And you couldn't think of using the summoning charm?" I asked incredulously.

"Ahem" Came Umbridges fake cough. "Magic is not allowed to be used outside of classroom activities. You do remember that Miss Fawley?"

"Yes." I answered flushing for getting caught like that.

"Sorry for interrupting, Professor, but is my girlfriend causing you any problems?"

What the hell is he saying?!

"Mr. Grey, you are going out with Miss Fawley?" Umbridge said surprised herself. I'm in the same boat as her in that sense.

"Yes." Grey said smiling widely. "She agreed to go out with me just the other day."

I only recall seeing him in the owlery and in the library, not once did he ask me anything like that.

"Right, Kellina?" He asked turning to me.

"Y-yeah." I said deciding to go along with it, but that was to save my skin from Umbridge. I didn't want the pink toad to think that I'm the one meeting with Diggory.

"I see." Umbridge said looking at me, then at Grey. "Well, I hope you two follow school policies and I do not have to see any public displays of affection from the two of you."

"Not ever, Professor" I answered and I meant it.

After that evening the following day, there were glances my way. Those in my house noticed themselves.

"I didn't know you were going out with Grey." Draco said aloofly when he sat down next to me for Arithmancy.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"You and Jino Grey apparently are a couple now." Draco replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked. There were only four of us there. I was sure it won't turn to a rumor. No way will Umbridge be a gossip with the Professors or Students. Diggory wasn't like that either.

"Peeves likes to gossip even if a bit."

Damn Poltergeist.

 _"_ _Draco, I'm not going out with him."_ I told Draco in my mind.

 _"_ _Grey said that you agreed to go out with him."_

 _"_ _And you believe him more than me?"_

 _"_ _Kellina, I'm a guy. I know how guys think."_

 _"_ _And I'm your friend, not him. I've noticed though you have been watching Harry closely during our shared classes. Is there something you want to tell me, Draco?"_

 _"_ _Not right now"_

 _"_ _All right."_ I said

There were actually speculations from the student body that we weren't going out. Which is the truth. We didn't meet each other that often in the hallway or in the library, those times were just by chance. Apparently, those small meetings were as good enough as an evidence that we were as Grey would either pat my head or we would walk in step.

"Why do you still call him Grey? He is your boyfriend. You should call him by his name." Lavender said to me on the way to Astronomy class when she heard me say his surname in the hallway the other day.

"He's my boyfriend as all of you think. I'm sure I can call him whatever I want." I answered, they won't stop saying that he's my boyfriend. What was the point in arguing?

"You actually broke a lot of hearts when you got yourself a boyfriend." Dean said in front of us.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I asked exasperated. It's not even true.

"Garret was working up the courage to ask you out." Seamus added. "He would try to approach you, but he would backtrack. If he had just talked to you first." He said shaking his head regretfully for Garret.

I just sighed not being able to do anything about the situation I was in.

Draco and I decided to share a compartment even if he was annoyed with me. I already told him that I wasn't 'really' going out with Grey, but he wouldn't believe me.

"So, are you still going to give me the silent treatment?" I asked Draco, who was reading a book across me.

"I'm just busy reading." Draco answered without raising his head.

"That's a pretty old book though, which section of the library did you two go to?"

"Granger was the one who pulled this book out. I don't even know the section she got it from."

"If only Hermione decides to be a spellmaker. I'm sure she can make a useful spell." I said. "So, about you watching Harry a bit closely during our shared classes?"

"It's nothing."

"How can it be nothing when you said you would tell me?"

Draco wouldn't tell me and he kept his attention on the book the whole train ride while I went to sleep.

Haruka was at the Platform when we got there. She was the one to apparate me to the house, while Ymir did the same for Harry and Draco. Once we were in the house, Haruka walked ahead of us to the dining room.

I entered the dining room without a problem, while Harry and Draco were stuck standing by the doorway.

"Elixabeth, this is Kellina, do you remember the pictures I showed you?" Haruka asked as she approached the woman by the table.

Elixabeth, as what Haruka calls her, turned to me. She looked confused at first before recognition came on her face.

"Oh, yes. She's the one who invited me over to this house to get better. Thank you so much for helping me." Elixabeth said standing up and bowing me up to her waist.

Haruka wasn't kidding when she taught her manners and that's manners from the Japanese culture.

"You're welcome, Elixabeth." I said her.

While I was in Hogwarts, Haruka sent me letters about the interactions she had with Elixabeth. She even mentioned that she told Elixabeth about me and showed her some of my pictures. Where she got those pictures was no mystery, they were definitely from Exxion.

Elixabeth turned her attention then to Harry and Draco, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"Are you not going to join us?" She asked them.

"Fawley" Draco said. "We need to talk, right now."

"I'll talk to you later then Elixabeth." I said before I turned to lead them to the library. Just as we stepped into the library did Draco then shouted at me.

"Why is my aunt in your house?! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her!"

It was an expected reaction. It would be surprising if you just saw Bellatrix Lestrange just sipping tea in one's house with her hair tied neatly into a ponytail and wore a pale yellow longsleeved shirt with a long brown skirt. It was like seeing the mad hatter being normal, something like that.

"Calm down, Draco." I said to him. "I'll explain what happened, why don't we sit down first?"

We took out sits by the study table and from there I told them what happened on Valentines' day.

"Of all the spells to use, it had to be that one?" Draco said incredulously. "Why would use that spell?!"

I shrugged. "It just popped into my mind. It's not like someone here didn't use it either."

"It still doesn't explain why it didn't work on you." Harry said shaking his head. "It at least explains why she hasn't used the killing curse on me yet. Are you sure it's safe to have her here?"

"I trust Haruka's judgment." I answered. "She's the one who's been with her the entire time and she checked if she did remember anything."

"Are you sure she's not under the imperius curse or something?" Draco asked.

"Haruka? Don't worry about her she can throw off the imperius curse. It's a part of their training in her line of work. The meditation also helps according to her. Besides Ymir would have told me if anything happened."

"I don't know about this." Harry said. "She might as well be acting that she doesn't remember."

"Harry, she was mad, do you think she'll be able to act as anything else if she does remember?" I asked.

"She has a point, Potter." Draco said. "I was around my aunt more than you. She may have trained me with occlumency, but it was more so to mess with me. What do we do with her though? What are the chances that the memory charm can be reversed?"

"Null" I answered. "There's no found solution yet on reversing the memory charm. It's one of those spells that can't be reversed, not unless someone did find a solution. You know what happened to Lockhart, don't you Harry? He ended up in St. Mungos. Haruka told me they haven't found any way to reverse it either."

"This can be to our advantage though." Harry said holding his chin. "We can use polyjuice to get close to Riddle. He does consider her one of his most trusted deatheaters."

"We don't even know where he is right now." Draco said. "We still have to get the horcrux from you gone."

"I'm not really sure about the method you and Hermione mentioned." Harry said.

"What method?" I asked. "Is this the same spell Sheila and Alistair used for Diggory?"

Draco nodded.

"How does the spell actually work?"

"The spell they used…from Grangers' notes the casters soul was used as a shield to block the incoming spell that would hit the person it was casted on."

"Sounds like how my mum saved me." Harry said.

I could actually tell him that the soul can only be ripped up to seven times before the owner of that soul actually kills themselves because of it.

"That's how Diggory was alive. They placed the spell on him." Draco said.

"So the spell has to be used by two persons?" I asked.

"According to Granger it just needed to be one."

"But two persons died." I said confused. "Wait, how would you place the spell?"

"The placing of the spell is easy. You just need to make physical contact with the person you want to cast it on. "There's a side-effect of the spell though, the one that casted the spell would also receive any injuries the one they placed it on. They can also freely give their life force to you with the spell."

In the Daily Prophet, they mentioned unexplainable injuries Sheila and Alistair had. Sheila had puncture marks from a snake, but the room was closed so there was no explanation for the snake bite except that the magic they used caused it to appear. Alistair had a torn muscle by his foot, it would cause a limp.

"Draco, how long would it take for Naginis' venom to kill a person?"

"10 minutes would be the fastest, but it can also take almost an hour. It also depends on how much of her venom entered your bloodstream." Draco answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. Well, we have Elixabeth. You two should be able to think of a plan about Riddle." I said standing up. "You two can use the library to talk about it. I have to talk to Haruka."

I turned and left them to discuss their plans, while Trelawneys' words echoed once more in my mind.

 _Two shall take their untimely place with death for they have offered to fill the place of one that avoided theirs._

The one she said didn't exactly say it was only one person. Maybe, it was supposed to be me who dies at the graveyard.

I was able to find Haruka she was with Elixabeth in the backyard. They were in the middle of playing a card game. I think in Japan they call it Karuta and Elixabeth was losing from the way Haruka was moving swiftly.

"I lost." Elixabeth said pouting as she looked at the cards in front of her.

"You'll win after you've gotten better at reading Japanese characters." Haruka replied. "Want to play against me, Kellina?"

"I'll pass." I replied. "You'll sweep the floor with me. Can't we play a simple card game?"

"This is a simple card game." Haruka answered.

"In your country" I snorted.

"All right. How about Go Fish?"

The three of us played Go Fish using a normal deck of cards, and the one that lost would have their face written with ink. Elixabeth had the most losses between the three of us, and the ink was spelled so that it won't be removed even if she washes her face. It would remain on her face for twenty four hours.

When it was time for dinner, Harry and Draco were the last two to show up. They once more stopped in their tracks when they saw Elixabeth with drawings on her face. She blushed at the attention before she lowered her head a bit to hide her face.

"She lost a game." I told them when they stared at her. "It's her punishment. Don't just stand there like deers in the headlight."

After eating dinner, I had Ymir show Harry and Draco the rooms they would use while I stayed in the dining room with Haruka.

"The blue phoenix call" Haruka said as she pulled out a karuta card from her jacket and the front picture changed into a blue phoenix. "It happens to individuals that have two worlds they live in. You are called to one then returned back your original one to serve your purpose. You can say it's like the Fates way to keep things in order that is if there are travelers in the timeline. If it is happening to you then it's an indication that this timeline has travelers. The one called by the blue phoenix are sometimes chosen to keep too many ripples from happening. It can happen that it's not just one person that hears their call."

"Then, what happens if one already served their purpose?" I asked.

"That will be your choice, if it's to stay here or go back." Haruka answered as she leaned back on the chair. "To return you will have to search for the melody of the blue phoenix."

"How will I know if I already served my purpose?"

"You can remember the melody from your memory."

Haruka's words made me think. Was that it then? Now, it's just my choice to return or not? Return to where actually? This place is my home if my memories here as a child say anything. I don't know where I belong anymore after staying here in this world.

The rest of our stay at the house was pleasant. Watching, Draco interact with Elixabeth was amusing. He looked scared for one second then he would look relieved. I think he was traumatized by his aunt, but he did warm up to her when she told her about she learned from Haruka. Harry though was skeptical of Elixabeth. I think he went through her mind the other day. She was telling them about one of her lessons when she paused in her story and suddenly she was holding her head then whimpering. It happened a number of times that I had to confront Harry about it in his room.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked him. "After the number of times you've invaded her mind?"

"Nothing. The farthest memory she has is waking up here and talking to Haruka."

"Now, do you believe Haruka's judgement?"

"I'll believe it for now." Harry answered. "Also, we've already come up with a plan. We just have to find out where he is hiding."

"Use the dark mark on Dracos' arm to look for him. The dark mark showed up again because he's back. You can use the traces of his magic on Dracos' arm to find his location." I told him. "His magic is connected to his life force, so his magic would lead you to him."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Just something I've read when I was looking up on how they make metalworks like my family ring." I answered raising my hand to show the ring.

"You're not angry about not being included?"

"I don't really want to be included anymore. This is your story, not mine. I'm just a side character in your story, Harry. My story is different to yours."

"Does your story include going out with a sixth year Slytherin?"

I shook my head while sighing. "You're going out here with a sixth year Ravenclaw that still has feelings for Diggory, and for the record I'm not going out with him."

"Draco thinks otherwise."

"And you?"

"I think. You're good friends with him. You're comfortable with him, aren't you?"

"I am. He's easy to talk to. I don't even know why I sometimes spout things to him."

"Others say it's difficult to talk to Grey, that's according to Draco."

"Since when did you start calling Draco as Draco?" I asked curious.

"I don't know. It just happened, why?"

"If you ever have any romantic feelings for Draco, I'll support you two." I said to him winking.

Harry gaped at me before he flushed dark red.

"Oh" I stared at him. I wasn't expecting him to react that way.

"N-No! Don't get the wrong idea!" Harry said then after seconds of me staring at him.

"I don't know what wrong idea is for you." I told him. "Is it you liking him in a romantic way or is it you being… well… attracted to males or with males and females?"

He sat down on the bed before covering his face with his hands.

"Well, whichever it is Harry. I'll support you." I said squeezing his shoulder.

"I thought you liked Draco?"

"I like him as a friend." I answered. "You may say that I had a tiny bit of a crush on him, but… you know how he spouts things without thinking. It wouldn't work out, really. We're better off as friends. It wasn't easy forgiving him for his words when they really struck me."

"This never happened to me." Harry said looking at me through the gaps of his fingers.

"Sorry." I smiled at him apologetically. "I can't help you with romance. I'm no expert in that field either."

"I heard from the twins that you have a plan about the toad?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh, that? We do have a plan, but that's going to be later in the year." I replied. "It's like a going away blast for the twins."

"You're like the missing sibling they never had."

"I love messing with people that deserved them." I answered. "You remember Fleurs' friend?"

"I do. He seemed to be unlucky near the end of the year. He always got into weird situations."

"Do you think it just happened?"

Harry stared at me. "Wait, you…you did those pranks to him?"

"I got help."

"If Sirius found out, he would be thrilled." Harry said.

"Well, the twins were thrilled." I told him smiling.

"Has Draco even ended up on the end of your pranks before?"

"Unfortunately, no. There was no reason to prank him really, not like you."

"He got you mad a number of times."

"Sad to say those times he got me mad was the same time he hurt my feelings."

I left Harry's room after talking to him a bit longer and met Draco in the hallway.

"Can we talk?"

"Well, this is going to be a lot of talks for a holiday." I said before I followed him into his room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I overheard you and Haruka talking. What is she saying about you staying or going back?" Draco asked.

"It's my choice to stay in this timeline or leave." I told him.

"Are you staying or leaving?"

"That, I can't answer." I shook my head. "Staying or leaving has it's pros and cons. I don't know about leaving this place where there's really magic."

"What was the place that you came from like anyway?"

"It's the same as this one. Only that magic can only be in stories and games." I told him.

"Then, you were a muggle there?" He asked.

"There is no muggles or wizards or witches there, Draco. Only people that lived."

"Why would you even want to go back there?" He said.

"It's not so bad, you know, living as a muggle." I told him. "But I would miss how I can fit a lot of my belongings into a small bag. I wish it's one those things that is real in that place. It would be a great help." It really would.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My part is over, and when your part is over, you go back to how you lived. The problem is I don't know how I even lived here. I came back here to this house to learn spells and train to defend myself, almost like they wanted me to be an auror. I didn't have a summer 'break'. I had summer training, so excuse me if I don't know what answer to give you."

I pushed past Draco to head to my room. Once I closed the door lied on my bed. I was supposed to die, yet I'm alive. Draco and Harry can deal with Riddle themselves. It's already a big advantage to destroy Riddle with Bellatrix. They just needed some strands of her hair.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you as always for taking the time to read this! Also, thank you for loving or liking the characters that I included in this fic, either they are from the book or my OCs. Chongmal Kamsamnida! ^o^ Until the next chapter!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

* * *

We were back at the castle, and we had career counseling with our head of houses. My career counseling was at the same time with Arithmancy, so I was excused from the class to speak to Professor McGonagall. I told her that I wanted to be a metal-charmer, but to be honest I wasn't really sure of that choice. I had to say something though, right?

As the days passed, the golden trio had more conversations together in the common room. They all looked serious during the conversations and sometimes I would see Garret joining them. Was he always been included or was he volunteering to help with their plans?

"They've been like that for a week." Neville said next to me by the work table. "It feels like first year again."

"Just leave it, Nev. They're not causing us any problems."

It would be two weeks left before our O.W.L.s and I was taking a walk after I ate breakfast that morning. I came across Peeves again, but he didn't fly away like before.

"Hello, Fawley" Peeves said.

"Aren't you going to run-off like you always did?" I asked him narrowing my eyes while I looked about my surroundings.

"Now, why should I?"

"I don't know." I told him.

"You keep hearing it, don't you?"

"Hearing what?"

"The melody"

I stared at the poltergeist. How would he know that? I didn't tell anyone.

"It will come that day that you hear the melody the loudest will be the time you return. You will be the only one to hear it." Peeves said.

"Won't they get dragged with me?"

"You are the only one that can hear it, why would others that don't be pulled in?"

"You're not possessed are you?" I asked.

"Now, how would I get possessed? I am a poltergeist." He said cackling before he floated away.

Just a week left before the O.W.L.s and looking at our common room, the only ones that stayed in the common room until midnight was us, fifth years. For the past days most of the fifth years have been going and coming to the Hospital wing because of the O.W.L.s. even Neville wasn't saved from the stress of the exams either. He had a nosebleed while I was helping him recall what the charm spells use was. Luna helped us sometimes quizzing us all of a sudden during our patrols. Yes, we still had patrols even if our O.W.L.s was fast approaching. One would think Umbridge would at least give a care for our education like Riddle, always coming for Harry after exams. He knows how hard it is to be a student at Hogwarts, after all.

"How's your studying going?" Grey asked when I came across him in the library.

"Fine." I answered. "I'm more worried about the others' in my year. It's a stressful year and I think some of my housemates are going crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy like they want to break the glass window in your common room?"

"No. Did someone really try to do that?" I asked curious. Draco would have mentioned it. "I don't think I heard that."

"We did have the triwizard tournament here, and that was more interesting than a student going crazy because of O.W.L.s. Fifth year has always been the most stressful year you can have in Hogwarts, well, that is according to my grandfather and that N.E.W.T.S follow after." Grey answered.

"Grandfather?"

Grey nodded. "My grandfather lives in Italy. He owns a grape farm there, produces wines for both muggles and wizards."

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts, Grey, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked while I scanned the spines of the books in front of me.

"I guess. I would help my Grandfather with his grape farm. We always went there and my Grandfather told me all sorts of things on the process of making great wine. My Father also helps run the business, but with making business dealings with stores that would buy them from us. What about you? Once everything is over, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel like leaving. Maybe I should go to another country and maybe figuring out what I want in this life." I answered.

Grey just hummed at my answer. "Want me to join you?"

"No." I answered flatly. "I don't want you going with me."

"Well, you still have time to find what you want. No one is rushing you to do anything." He said before leaving.

ooo

It was our O.W.L. week and after leaving the Great Hall, I would ignore or stray away from anyone that tried to bring up the exams or what it contained. I've been through a lot of exams and I was tired of going through those same scenarios all over again. It may be a different topic, but it's still the same!

It was in the evening and I decided to go for a walk before returning to Gryffindor tower. I don't usually head off to the school grounds, but my feet lead me towards the bank of the black lake. When I got there though someone else was there seated on the ground looking up at the sky or the castle.

I got close enough to see who the person was. It was Jino Grey. He was smiling while he looked up at the night sky. I wondered if he loved the night sky, he was smiling so brightly like that one time during the holiday break and we were having a snowball fight.

"You're not going to take a walk in the hallways this time?" I said after realizing I have been watching him for some minutes already.

Grey turned to me his smile lowering a bit, but it did stay when he turned to me.

"Not going to deduct points from me, are you?" He asked when he turned his gaze back to the sky.

"I'm not on duty." I answered before looking up the sky myself. "Just thought I should get some fresh air. Do you like the sky?"

Grey hummed. "Hm, why do you ask?"

"You had a big smile earlier when you were looking up."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking that that person must reflect the sky in their eyes."

Listening to his words it was kind of romantic in a sense. I thought who the person might be. It could be his relative or his family.

"Who's that the person that reflects the sky in their eyes?" I asked.

"The person I like." He answered quietly.

I blinked keeping my gaze at the surface of the lake as it reflected the lights from the castle. I folded my hands and placed them in my robe pockets. I wanted to know if it was like for his parents or relatives, but that line tended to mean it was for someone he had feelings for.

Was I really expecting something from him? He only said those words to help me from Umbridge. I blame him and his actions.

"I should go." I said. "I have to check with the twins on our plans."

"Is it going to be the highlight of the year?"

"I hope so." I answered grinning to myself. "It's going to be a treat for everyone. See you around and go back early to your dorm before a professor deducts house points from Slytherin, Grey."

"I was hoping it would be you to deduct it." Grey said jokingly.

"Not possible. I have—" I paused then when I heard the melody playing softly in my ears. "Well, good night." I said before I turned on my heel to head up to the castle.

The melody would play in my ears even at random times in the day at the beginning of O.W.L. exam. I was lucky that it was exams, and everyone else was busy focusing on it.

I was at the courtyard, when it became louder. Loud enough that it was the only thing I could hear like I was going deaf. I stopped and sat down on the nearby benches. I had my head bowed down while I was seated on the benches. I held my head as if I had a headache. I wanted the melody to stop. It was starting to hurt my ears.

Without hearing anything, but the melody in my ears it surprised me when someone held my shoulder. I snapped my head up and when I met their eyes, I blacked out.

ooo

It was night time and I was wandering about without a wand or any items with me, just the clothes that I have on me. As I continued to walk, I could hear the sound of wood crackling and voices not that far. I went in that direction cautiously and from the trees I could see was a man and a woman in front of a bonfire.

I stood there for a while watching them before the woman turned her head in my direction and spoke.

"Don't you want to join us? It's warmer close to the fire." She said to me.

I was reluctant to take a step forward, but I didn't even know what was happening or where I was. The woman smiled at me patting on the area next to her. I glanced at the man she was with and I decided to sit down on the area I prefer. I didn't know them, after all.

"Smart girl" The gruff looking man snorted.

"Where is this place?" I asked. I wanted answers and staying quiet wouldn't help me.

"The great outdoors" The woman answered, which wasn't really helping.

"Where are you headed to girl?"

"Me?"

"I'm sure this woman knows where she goes to." The man answered pointing at the woman across him, which only made her chuckle.

"I don't know." I said answering his question for me.

"Tough luck then, by morning the two of us would have to head off. You can't come with us though."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a rule here." The man answered. "At this bonfire you meet another traveler that would lead you to the next place. You may try to leave without another traveler, but you would end up back here. You can try to go back where you came, but you would return to this very spot."

"So, those that come here can only leave by two?" I asked.

"That's right." He nodded. "Don't worry about going hungry or anything. You don't die here. You just wait."

There was a bell then that rang clearly. There was no definite direction of where it came from. It sounded like it was everywhere.

"Time for us to go." The woman said as she stood up. "We won't be able to stay with you. Here, you can have this to pass the time while you wait."

She handed me a book before they left towards a path, their figures swallowed by the shadows of the trees or this place. I sat there for a while staring at the bonfire. I raised my head to the sky, the sky was dark and one could see the stars. I wondered if the sun would be present here. I thought I may as well sleep. I decided to trust the man's words and thought to sleep.

I went to sleep and when I woke up it was to a screech of a bird. I sat up looking for the source of the sound and found a fox looking at me across the still blazing bonfire. I stared at it and I was unsure if it was a traveler like the man said. The fox did leave though after a while when a rabbit showed up.

The sky remained dark and it felt like I had slept for almost the whole day. I would have to wait for another traveler? How was I supposed to know if it was another traveler?

How many days has it been since I was here by this bonfire? So far I've seen animals and some magical creatures by this bonfire. I didn't know what I was waiting for. We're those animals supposed to be travelers?

"How long are you going to stay here?" A low voice came from behind me.

I turned around to find a black dog there, a grim.

"A lot of travelers came, but you didn't go with any of them."

"I didn't know they were the travelers I had to wait for." I told the grim.

"Didn't you read that book?"

"It's a divination book. What good is a divination book for me?"

"Well, a book read, but no understood is apparently a waste with you."

This grim was actually insulting me.

"It's a divination book. I didn't study divination." I said almost glaring at it.

"You don't have to study that subject if you want to leave this place." It answered. "I will be leaving then."

"Wait, does the blue phoenix really exist?" I asked.

"I exist, why shouldn't it as well? Are you waiting for it?"

"Just curious, I wouldn't want to end up somewhere else."

"You would have to wait longer if you want to speak to it." It said.

"I don't think time exists here." I said as it disappeared into the shadows.

I've read the book and when I did go through the chapters. I found one about spirit guides and thankfully there were pictures of the animals. It listed what the animals represented in dreams, and the grim had a point about not having to study the subject. It did mention magical creatures as well, as a hippogriff did show up and left with a salamander.

Waiting was actually killing me, I was done reading the book back to back and yet there still was no sign of a blue phoenix. There were already a number of times that a phoenix appeared, but not a blue one. I wondered if I would even meet this blue phoenix, at least the grim keeps coming back and I have someone to talk to. One would go crazy if there was no one to speak to.

The next traveler that arrived though wasn't an animal or a magical creature, but it was the same woman that I met when I first came here.

"You're still here?" She said surprised. "Why didn't go with any of the other travelers?"

"This grim told me that I could meet with the blue phoenix, but I had to wait for a while." I answered honestly, because what point was there in not telling her? She's the only other person that I came across that can actually speak.

"Why would you want to meet with a blue phoenix?" She asked me.

"To tell it not to pull me out of my timeline anymore or make me stop any other travelers from messing up the timeline, I don't want any more outrageous adventures and I want to go back to my time."

"What time?"

"The time where you pulled me from."

The woman smiled at me. "How did you know?"

"I thought about it. The blue phoenix was the one that pulled me here and why wouldn't it be the one to give me hints or ways to go to my next destination? Also, that grim likes to come from time to time, he likes telling something's every time he came here." I replied shrugging.

"I can't return you to that exact time I pulled you from." She told me shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Did that timeline get destroyed or something?"

"No, I just mean that. When I do return you to that timeline, it won't be to that exact time. Time has been moving while you were here waiting."

"So, how many years have already passed there?" I asked.

"Really, years?" She asked surprised.

"It's not years?" I asked. I hope it wasn't.

"Actually, it is." She answered. "Ready to go?"

"Just one more thing, why couldn't you just visit my dreams to ask me if I do want to stay or not?"

"I can't enter dreams."

"Then, what is this place if it's not a dream?"

"It's a realm where souls go to one destination to another with another traveler."

"Why with another traveler?"

"Souls sometimes get lost, and I don't have to explain the intricacies of how it works. You said you wanted to go back and now you will." She said smiling. "Good night."

"Good night?" I said repeating her words before I felt something knocking me at the back of the head.

ooo

The mediwitch that was tending to me was surprised when I opened my eyes. She had gasped before she ran out shouting for…what was the equivalent of a doctor for this place? I don't think I do know what they call them, but eventually one of them arrived and did some tests on me.

Apparently, how I fell into a coma was a mystery to them and they looked into every possibility of why I fell into one. I was told that my friends have been coming here to visit me every month, some every week to check if there were any changes with me. I requested to get discharged then, since there was nothing wrong with me according to them and thanks to magic the muscles in my body didn't weaken due to my coma.

I left the hospital and returned back to the house via the floo. The house was empty and when I asked Ymir they didn't return to the house. I asked Ymir then to get me the papers from when I fell into a coma. I read through all of them in the library and told Ymir to close off the floo and to receive any owls or howlers that I would receive.

Most of the escaped death eaters were imprisoned once more in Azkaban, except for Bellatrix as she had gone missing or Haruka really did bring her back to Japan. The authorities found the death eaters to be crazy as they kept saying that Riddle had returned, but there were no traces of the dark mark on their arms when they had checked. There was no other mention of Riddle and they decided to wrap it up without anyone knowing.

There were articles about me falling into a come without any found reasons, well, there goes not being in the papers again. That though had disappeared when an article about Draco and Harry getting married showed up on the front page.

Well, I did see this coming. I wish I had been there to see the marriage myself. I wonder who asked first or who cracked first. As I read through the articles, it showed me how much time had passed and what I missed. Garret's a quidditch player. The twins have their prank shop. Hermione is stirring some trouble in the ministry. Harry isn't an auror and says that he has a business with Draco that they have yet to find out.

Others already have a career or studying for their future career and I only just saw my O.W.L. scores from the bundle of letters Ymir had kept for me.

It was later on that week that I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic offering that I can take my N.E.W.T.s once I am ready, or I've fried my brain enough. I thought of something different though while I was reading the letter. I went to my room and wrote a letter of having their assistance with my papers. Following that I wrote a letter to Haruka for some help.

She sent me the materials I asked for within a week and she included a letter that told me that Elixabeth was with her. Elixabeth was currently managing her café in Japan. Haruka included pictures of the café and herself with Elixabeth. It was surreal to even think that Bellatrix would become like this because of the memory charm. Well, it's a good thing. She's not bothering or destroying anyone's lives.

I mostly stayed in the house that was still under the fidelous charm, while I was studying. I would still have to take the N.E.W.T. exams so that I can use it as something as a record equivalent to a high school diploma. It's a shame that I didn't get to graduate from Hogwarts, that would be every Potterheads dream, but dreams can change.

Harry and Draco, well, more so Draco sent me a howler about not contacting them that I woke up or that I got myself discharged from the hospital. That was already a month ago. His howler also mentioned about them knowing that I was asking the Ministry for help with paperwork. I did respond to his howler, I wanted to send my own howler, but it would be tiring to shout so I just went with ink instead.

By next year, I took my N.E.W.T.s and they did send me a letter containing my scores. Those didn't matter to me though. I was just waiting for my paperwork. While waiting I thought I should meet up with Draco and Harry.

When I met up with them at Draco and Harry's house, almost everyone was there and that included my two cousins. Gabrielle had grown and she was already in her fourth year in Beauxbaton in the coming September. She told me that she made a dueling club in Beauxbaton and almost the entire school was a member that the school was thinking of making it a class instead of a club. Fleur as expected got married to Bill Weasley.

The twins when they saw me teared up before they gave me tight hugs. They told me how the plans for Umbridge went. It was the best laugh I had in years, my stomach ached and I almost lost my breath from laughing. They gave me a pouch, and when I shook it I heard coins rolling. They told me that they took some of my ideas and they earned some from those ideas. I told them to keep the money as it wasn't important to me, but they insisted that I keep it. It was two against one and I lost.

Luna wasn't able to come because of she was in the middle of work in the wilderness and that's according to Neville. Neville, I found out was learning under a well known herbologists over in Italy and he planned on applying as a Professor at Hogwarts once he's done with his apprenticeship. I was happy for him and we were of the same age! I joked about him speaking to Snape on some occasions at Hogwarts. He was still afraid of him, but he said that he'll have to face that fear eventually.

"Aren't you worried?" Remus Lupin came up to me when I was by myself at the corner watching everyone else.

"Worried about what, sir?"

"Remus will do, Kellina. That they're ahead of you?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say I am, but there's no point in thinking about it too much. They couldn't help it if time moved. We each have our own time to shine, and while I know that would also happen for me. I want to make other's shine more than myself."

"Like a helper in the shadows?" Remus asked.

"Yes." I replied smiling.

"Harry thought that you may be leaving."

"I will be. I already helped enough here. I want to go somewhere else and start again, but for the mean time while I'm here. I'll enjoy it while I can. I'll be busy the following week and I won't have the time anymore."

"Then, you should go and talk to the new arrival."

"Huh?" I turned in the direction he had his glass raised to and there was Garret, looking about like he was a lost puppy. "Thanks, Remus." I said before approaching the youngest of the Weasleys'. "Glad you can make it, Garret. I heard from Ron that you had practice with your team for the upcoming match the following week."

"Yeah, but I won't miss this for anything." He said before he went and gave me a hug like the twins. "It's been years the last we spoke. It's great to see you on your feet."

"Me too." I replied. "You're not tired from practice?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I still have some energy left in me." Garret said grinning.

"Look at you! You've changed a lot! So tell me how did you end up going out with Astoria Greengrass?" I said then smirking, Draco was the one that told me about it. I was surprised and happy when I heard it. Garret blushed when I asked, but he didn't shy away from telling me how that went. It was Draco who pushed Garret into Astorias' direction and Daphne didn't mind it.

As it grew late, slowly the crowd grew smaller and it was only a few of us left. It was then that I noticed one person had stayed hidden or that I was somewhere else when he was present. I walked over to him and joined him by the couch.

"I didn't know they also invited you." I said.

"Malfoy invited me, and I was hiding most of the time."

"Why?" I asked.

He pursed his lips in thought before he licked his lips. "I sent you a letter during the time you were asleep."

"Sorry, but I haven't read the letter you sent to me yet." I said. "I had things to do and I had to deal with Gringotts."

"You don't have to read it." Grey said. "It's not important anymore. It's already been five years, so that letter won't count anymore."

"Okay." I said smiling. I didn't have to ask what it was. "Thank you if that would count for anything. How have you been though?"

I listened to Grey tell me that he was working with his Grandfather with the business after he graduated from Hogwarts and about Sophie, a witch she had met during the business dealings. His eyes sparkled while he spoke of his work and Sophie. He said he was planning on asking Sophie to marry him in the future. He was happy and I was happy for him.

It took a month for my papers with the ministry to be finished, and if I wanted to go and stay in that country. I would have to get a passport at the muggle government and a clearance for staying there. Even though I went to Japan before it was of the use of a portkey not a passport. I had to wait for a few more months, and during those months I studied the language on my own. Which was difficult I didn't have anyone to teach me if I was saying the word correctly, I guess I'll have to learn that when I get there.

In my passport picture, it showed that I had brown eyes instead of the blue eyes I have gotten used to. I used a spell to keep my eyes as brown. It felt more natural to me to see brown instead of blue. Maybe, in a past life I lived in Asia or something.

I checked the house one more time before I grabbed my suitcase. Yes, because carrying a trunk that did not have wheels was a drag and I would have to take the airplane in this case due to legalities. I placed it in my coat pocket first. I would just unshrink it when I get to the airport.

One would think they would have witches and wizards way of getting to another country legally. That would be going through muggle government first before the wizarding community it seems. I didn't even know that. Exxion really pulled a lot of things before or he did those things in advance with the help of Haruka.

"Does Miss have everything?" Ymir asked me, when I was by the floo.

"Yes. I do. Will you be staying here Ymir?" I asked.

"I will be going to where Master Exxion is." He answered.

"You know where he is?"

"Yes." He nodded. "He also ordered me not to tell you the location."

"I see. Do tell him that he's an idiot and that tell him to stop stalking me or trying to know how I am doing everytime. It's getting annoying and creepy. Also, don't come to where I live to clean up my place or anything. I can take care of myself."

"I understand, Miss." Ymir nodded. "If you ever do need me, you may call me."

"Thank you." I said. "Can you bring Skye with you? I won't be able to take care of him anymore with where I'm going."

I stepped into the floo and that was the last time I ever saw the house.

ooo

The plane I was on arrived at the airport and Exxion did me a favor again. When I arrived at the airport there was someone holding a sign with my name on it.

"Erhm, excuse me, but did Exxion Fawley put you up to this?" I asked as I approached him.

He laughed at my question. "He did. I'm Kim Sang. I'm bestfriends with Exxion and Haruka. They both asked me to show you around and help you as much as I can. Do you have a phone?"

Right. I forgot that. This isn't the medieval times.

"I can tell from your face that you don't. Don't worry, your brother already bought you one and he payed the bills for this year and the next four years. For the next five years, he said you'll have to pay for those." He said before he pulled out the phone from his pocket and handed it to me.

I slid the phone in my pocket before I followed him out of there. Once we were in the taxi he pulled over and he had told the driver the address. I glanced out the window. The place was different to London. It was scary and exciting as I looked at the scenery outside. This city would be the place I would live in for the next years.

While we were stuck in traffic, I pulled out the phone he gave me. It was a foldable phone. I always did like this model. I liked how you opened and closed it. It can also fit in my pocket without it taking all of the space not with the touch screen phones in the near future, but it is still missing the features that I want. I flipped the phone open and found it was set in their language. I pursed my lips, so to use this I would have to master Hangul.

"Erhm, Sang-sshi?" I said stammering when I called his attention.

"You can call me Sang-oppa." He said to me smiling. "Since you're my best friend's younger sister, I'll treat you like you're my own younger sister."

"Okay." I nodded. Good thing I read about how to address others here. "I can't read this." I said showing him the screen of the phone.

"Do want me to set it to English for you?"

"Erhm, I don't know. I have to learn Hangul to use this and I…."

"Well, I can help you with learning, but I won't be at the house all the time. We should get you enrolled in an academy that can help you learn our language."

"Thank you." I said sighing in relief.

"It's rough deciding to live in another place, but you'll get used to it." He laughed before he ruffled my hair. He did pause though before he slowly removed his hand from my head. He at least know that were not close yet. "Ah, is it okay with you that you'll be staying with me and my brother for a while?"

"You have a younger brother?"

"He's a year older than you. Oh, and did you know that you grow a year older here in Korea?"

"I didn't." I answered.

"How old are you internationally?"

"Twenty"

"Congratulations you are now twenty-one." He said teasing me. "Happy Birthday."

That's one thing I don't like here. I thought as I smiled at the thought of being older here.

We got to their house and it was a modest one story house. He showed me the room I would be using and gave me a tour of the house.

"Sorry our house is too small."

"It's fine." I told him. "Harukas' house is almost the same, but she uses some magic with a room she uses. Do you also use…"

"Only with the heating during winter." He answered. "And the space for our closet."

"Sounds good to me" I nodded.

We headed out after I left my suitcase in the room I would use while I stay with them. Kim Sang patiently told me the name of the place we were in and where we would go. While I was with him I couldn't help, but look around like a child curious of the place.

"You should be careful. You haven't learned our language you can get lost if you aren't aware of where you are." He told me as we got onto the bus.

We went from one academy to the next to ask if they teach hangul. After our fifth try, we were able to find one and with Sang-sshi's help I got enrolled for the lessons. I would have to learn how to get to the academy though and know which bus to get on. There was a lot I had to learn, but everything was new. I didn't mind it. I can always apparate. I do have my license.

"Ah, you should know can't apparate during daylight or between the time of four in the morning to ten in the evening." He told me when we got back to the house after eating lunch outside and buying grocery.

"What?"

"It's a regulation to prevent anyone from knowing about the existence of witches and wizards."

"How about—"

"Also a no, also has the same time with apparition." Well, why did I become an animagus again? "Don't get caught with having blue eyes then suddenly having brown eyes the next."

"What else should I know?"

"There's actually a lot." He said smiling at me. "But for now, how about learning how to cook?"

"I can too cook." I answered.

"Maybe, but not the dishes we have here. I can bet you only know how to make fried food."

I didn't have an answer to that, because it was true. I don't recall anything else about the life I lived in the one before this. I don't know if it was erased or something to do with my mind dumping out things that didn't matter to me.

That evening while I was helping or trying to help Sang-oppa with making stew, his younger brother came in. His younger brother spoke in Hangugeo and now I knew how it felt to be a foreigner in another country. Sang-oppa answered him and I was lost while they spoke to each other. His younger brother looked angry and he was raising his voice.

"Kellina, meet my younger brother his name is Kim Minhyun." Sang-oppa said. "You should also call him oppa."

"Erhm, should I?" I asked looking at Minhyun-oppa. I admit he was good looking, but he looked intimidating that moment. His eyebrows were meeting and he didn't look pleased at all.

"It's only being polite if you call him Minhyun-oppa."

Minhyun-oppa spoke in Hangugeo again and he went to his room slamming his door shut.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it. This house is under my name." Sang-oppa said shrugging off his younger brothers' ire state as he returned his attention to the pot.

Dinner was oppressive, his younger brother was there with us and he had his eyes on me while we ate. I tried to ignore it and avoided looking in his direction. If I could speak in Hangugeo, I would have already told him to stop looking. Sang-oppa though noticed and he went hitting his younger brother on the back of his head. He told his younger brother something and he stopped staring. I glanced at Sang-oppa, he gave me a smile and I just nodded.

"You don't have freckles like your brother does. You're not wearing make-up, right?"

"No. I haven't worn make-up not unless there's an occasion."

"Well, you'll get used to it here. If you have any questions just ask us, or for the moment me. My number's already saved on your phone and Minhyun's too."

Sang-oppa had been helpful. He showed me how to set-up my bed, it was almost like a futon in Japan. He showed and taught me various things. He really acted like an older brother. As for Minhyun-oppa, he's an ice block. He doesn't talk to me. I tried using hand gestures for some actions when I don't remember the words for them.

It was past a year from when I came. I got used to speaking in their language in the time I spent with them, that I even forgot some English words, and I got into the college and department I wanted with some help from Minhyun-oppa. He can be kind in his own way.

" _Sang-oppa, I want to get my own apartment."_ I said while we were eating.

 _"Why? Is it because of him?"_ Sang-oppa said pointing at Minhyun-oppa.

 _"No."_ I shook my head. _"It's just I'm already overstaying my welcome here. I know my brother asked it as a favour, but I think I should get my own place."_

 _"We don't mind you staying with us."_ Sang-oppa said. _"Besides the house is brighter when you're here."_

 _"I don't want to be a free loader."_ I told them honestly.

 _"You're not."_ Minhyun-oppa said. _"You should know that your brother is the one that gives my brother here half of the food expenses for a year."_

 _"That just makes it worst."_ I said frankly.

 _"He would have insisted on having your house elf here, if I hadn't told him that he was cuddling you too much."_

 _"I can take care of myself, it's not like I haven't been by myself before."_ I said annoyed.

 _"Don't worry he said he'll stop giving food expenses once you have your own job."_ Sang-oppa said.

ooo

It was early in the day, and I mean it was just 2AM. Everyone was busy with giving the mics and checking the sound system for the recording of the performances. That included me. I have gotten used to having a life of going to work at early hours and going back at late hours.

My job was working behind the stage. I am a sound engineer as they call it. We're the ones that check with their microphones and the sound system. It doesn't sound much, but wouldn't a show be boring if there was no sound? They may have been silent movies, but that was before. Standards change, after all.

I like to think myself that shows would be a disaster if it weren't for the production crew that remain in front of the camera or behind the stage to keep everything going. Working like this would have been stressful, but I was enjoying myself. I am a lover of music and I loved the variety of the songs that appear on the stage. How it evolved to the current stage I was working with is amazing. Although, there are some fans that are scary. I've been witnesses to some fans suddenly showing up on stage and trying to pull the idol off the stage with them.

 _"Lina, can you check on Cherry's mic?"_ Our sound director told me.

Well, even if I was still a lacky that did as asked by the sound director. This isn't the only job or area I can go into. I'm still learning about a lot of things in this industry, after all.

I'm not entirely a workaholic though. I do have time to spend with my co-workers or the friends that I made in college, if they weren't busy. There were times that I didn't like meeting with my friends because sometimes it ends up being a blind date. Like, what was happening at the moment.

I was able to meet up with Hyerin, she's my college friend, but she left right after she gave basic information about the guy that sat with us.

 _"So, did you come here hoping to go on a date with Hyerin?"_ I asked because that was the mostly the reasons that I've heard.

 _"No. I wanted to meet you."_ Lee Jun answered.

 _"You're not the first one to tell me that."_ I told him bluntly.

 _"Hyerin said the same, she didn't want me to meet you at first, but I insisted on it."_

 _"Okay, then let's go."_ I said standing up. _"There's a place that I wanted to go with Hyerin today, but since she left you're the replacement."_

We went to a flower and plant shop that I found by coincidence. It was a nice shop. I would have loved to work there if I wasn't working at the broadcasting station.

 _"If there was a flower or plant here that you would give to me which is it?"_ I asked while we looked at the plants and flowers in the shop.

 _"A sunflower"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"That's the only flower that I can remember."_ He answered. _"Aside from a rose, roses have been used too much already."_

I chuckled at his answer. _"You're right about the rose being over used. It's widely known to be used in romance, but there are actually tons of flowers or plants to be used for romance once you tell them the meaning. Well, let's go. They don't have the plant I'm looking for."_

So, far the day I spent with Jun wasn't that bad as I thought it would be with the previous blind dates I've had. I did have a list of my worst blind dates, they were memorable, but not something I want to happen again. Jun and I did agree to go out and get to know each other after that day.

I often got mad at Hyerin when she sets me up on a blind date without me knowing. I know she was concerned about the lack of my love life, but she sometimes sets me up with a guy I would definitely hate. Then she tells me that opposites attract. She worries for me, and I can be open with my thoughts with her. Just like with Minhyun-oppa or Sang-oppa, but they do have a life and I live in different neighbourhood than them. Hyerin lived close by, so I could go and visit her when I wanted to drink or eat with someone. She's the best friend that I always wanted.

 _"I'm sorry, Jun. I may not be able to meet you tonight. We have a meeting right after the show."_ I said into my phone.

 _"It's fine. I know how much you love your work. It's your first love, while I'm just second to it."_

 _"But you're not second to anyone for me."_ It was cheesy I knew that, but when would I be if not when I'm in a relationship?

 _"Aww, stop you're making me blush."_

 _"Don't blush for anyone else, but me."_ I said laughing just as I saw one of our crew calling me over into the room. _"I have to go, our meeting is about to start. Bye, take care."_

 _"Bye, I'll call you later before I go to sleep."_ He said before I ended the call.

Working behind the stage in a broadcasting station, is not something I expected when I'm a witch in this reality and I can use magic. Yes, it sounds like a waste to live as a muggle being a witch. Draco got mad at me for it, because I was wasting my magic, but it's my life not his. He was so mad at me that he didn't speak to me for almost three years.

For me though, compared to then and now. I was living and enjoying my life more than I did as a witch. There was no prophecy to tell me that I had to do something. I didn't have expectations placed on me by things such as fate.

I am free to live the life I want and that's as a sound director in the muggle world. I still had my ups and downs with life. I didn't have everything, but I had everything I want. There was no need for me to go back to the reality I had been in before. All of those realities were the same. The difference was how I chose to live in them.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **AN: To everyone that stayed to finish this fanfic, thank you for reading this. I planned a lot more for this story, but...life is leading me somewhere else. I will still be writing, but it will no longer be a fanfic. Thank you for loving the characters that I made or those that I included in this story from the HP universe.**

 **I hope there was something you got from this story as well. I didn't want to end this story with just her leaving, but at the end of her story in the lives of Harry and Draco (or for others)** **she went to find her way. So, everyone, this is the end for Different Reality. Thank you! Take care and also as a quote my friend said 'Honor your feelings, but don't let them dishonor you'. Sayonara, minna! Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
